Awakening
by Stardust3 ANNOYED WAUG.2nd
Summary: AU. For seventeen years they've been apart but now she's back and so is Black. When it all comes together it just might prove deadly. And to complicate an already twisted love story, a poem reawakens a murderous spirit. Sequel to The Last Laugh. FINISHED.
1. It has Begun

A/N: Hello again everyone! Just a note before we get started. This is a sequel, to a Lily and James story called The Last Laugh, you could probably read this without having read the first one, however. At first things won't make sense to you, but trust me, everything will be pretty well explained. OK, anyway, on to a lot of business.  
  
I'm sorry it's been so long since I finished The Last Laugh. With school I've become unbelievably busy. I cannot say how long it's going to be until I post again, I'll make it as soon as possible, rest assured. Really the only time I have now is the weekends which are quite taken up by football games, which I'm required to attend as part of the color-guard, Saturday competitions or babysitting my sisters, and church which takes a while since I have to go out of state.don't ask, it's not as far as it sounds. So, I'm apologizing ahead of time for the late update, OK?  
  
Anyway, onto your reviews for the last chapter of the previous story. I cannot BELIEVE the awesome response I got for that last chapter. I had a feeling some of you would have that kind of reaction. And by the way, all of you who left me that sarcastic question about the title of this story: May the lord of all that is good damn you to the fiery depths of DISNEY!! Lol, don't ask, at least one person should be laughing.  
  
I do want to thank everyone to who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I had more fun reading those reviews, you have no idea.  
  
About this story: I'm not really sure how long it's going to be. I know that there are a lot of major events that have to happen, but that doesn't mean a whole lot. Unless you consider Angie and Sirius a plot, which they kind of are, the plot does not start coming in to major play until towards the end of the year. Some strange things will probably happen around Christmas and Halloween will be extremely confusing, but don't worry, it will all gradually start to get clearer as time goes on.  
  
You won't BELIEVE what happens Valentine's Day, and as for the rest, well, you probably won't believe that either.  
  
This particular chapter is quite long, but I definitely do not plan to make them this long, they won't need to be.hopefully, I think this story will probably be a little shorter than The Last Laugh, but like I said before, I'm not entirely sure.  
  
So, just a little re-cap since it's been quite a while.  
  
Lily and James just died! *Sniff* Harry went to live with his Aunt and Uncle. You know what happened to Sirius from the real books and .yeah. What happened to Angie? & Kirsten? Right now, we're in seventh year, actually summer before hand, everything from books 1-4 has happened. Now it's time to bring back the old characters and find out what has been going on.  
  
Basically, that's what's happening, don't worry if you're a little confused after this prologue, I introduce several new things all at once, but like I said don't worry, I'll explain it all soon enough.  
  
Anyway, I've talked and talked way more than necessary, so I'll say one more thing and then I'll let you get to the story. OK, so I lied, I'll say two more things. First of all, if you reviewed for the last chapter of The Last Laugh, check after the end of this chapter, I might have said something to you.  
  
Secondly, this is very important, my friend Harmony Slytherin, (who you'll remember from The Last Laugh, and also know that she helped with this story too) has fairly recently posted one of her latest stories called Never Turn Back. I consider this to be the best of the best and that's not because she's my friend. This is the most unique, most awesome plot, and she's done with it so she can update at fairly regular times. It's a Ron fic, but this is not a normal situation. It features two awesome new characters. I promise this is quality writing. You'll absolutely LOVE it, and get emotionally attached!! Lol, maybe not. Please go check it out!  
  
Thank you very much and here's the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review, I might be encouraged to put off my homework and write if you do. Lol.  
  
Thanks! (Again.)  
  
Awakening Chapter One: It has Begun By Star*dust  
  
What a boring life Ginny Weasley led. Extremely boring. So boring in fact, that she was forced to make up ridiculous parodies up about her brothers.  
  
*If only they would pay attention to me.* She thought. But no, they were all leaving her out again. Right now they were all outside (Well, Ron was in the bathroom at the moment, but that was not the point,) admiring Charlie's baby dragon that he brought home, he had to get a special license.  
  
No one cared that Ginny was at this moment all alone in her house sipping tea. No one cared that she had no one to talk to.  
  
Last year, her fifth year, she had desperately tried to make her life more interesting, but she could hardly talk to her boyfriend, Draco, over the summer.  
  
Yes, life was boring, and it definitely needed some spicing up. Of course, Ginny had absolutely no idea that it would indeed come true the way it had.  
  
It was funny how sometimes being bored can make you do strange things. One of these strange things that popped into Ginny's head at that moment was a song. To pass time she started making up parodies about her family.  
  
"Some street near Ottery St. Catchpole Fred and George drive I feel sorry for those who watch with unprotected eyes  
  
One day I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the twins can drive no more Where streets are safe from my dad's car Along with Bill's out of tune guitar That's where you'll find me." Ginny sighed, that was strange. But, on second thought maybe she should sing that at Christmas and give the family a laugh.  
  
After a minute or so of just staring Ginny got an idea for another song after glancing at the front page of The Daily Prophet on the kitchen table next to her. It screamed "SIRIUS BLACK SPOTTED IN FRANCE!"  
  
"Some where across the channel Sirius Black hides Maybe the ministry will finally find out where he resides  
  
Some day I'll wish upon a star and wake up where. HE'S ON MY KITCHEN FLOOR!!!!!!"  
  
And, at that moment, Sirius Black opened the back kitchen door and fell onto the floor!  
  
He was bloody and his leg was broken and he was in terrible pain, but even in this state he scared Ginny almost to the point of fainting.  
  
Instead, she stood up and screamed bloody murder, which would be the normal thing to do when a mass-murderer suddenly appears inside your house.  
  
In an instant Ron came sliding into the kitchen, his wand out, and then he saw Sirius bleeding on the floor. Ginny stopped screaming but she sort of whimpered as she backed away towards Ron.  
  
"Sirius!" Ron shouted. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Get your mother!" He said in an obvious amount of pain. He suddenly got violently sick on the floor which caused Ginny to think that she really was going to faint.  
  
Suddenly, Ron's eyes fell on Sirius' broken leg and a grin spread across his face.  
  
Sirius stared at him as if he was absolutely insane. "What the hell is wrong with you? Get your mother!" Sirius shouted but Ron was still grinning eerily.  
  
"I do believe one would call this a cruel irony," He said looking at the broken leg, and suddenly Sirius understood.  
  
* * *  
  
"When are they supposed to be here, honey?" Angela Star asked her seventeen year old daughter Kirsten Star.  
  
"Six o'clock, Mom," The bouncing young blonde came into the kitchen to join her mother. Tonight, Kirsten's best friends Kerrie Evangelista and Julianne Dow were coming over to have a 'girl party'.  
  
Angie glanced at the clock. "Your father asked if he could come over today," Kirsten stiffened.  
  
"What did you tell him?" She asked in horror.  
  
"I thought it would be nice if-"  
  
"MOTHER!" She shouted. "I don't want him to ruin my day! I don't want to see that horrible excuse for a father!"  
  
"Kirsten Elizabeth!" Angie shouted. "Don't talk about your father that way!"  
  
"Why should you care? You divorced him almost ten years ago!"  
  
"He's still your father!" Angie said. "And he has something important to discuss with you,"  
  
"If he's not too busy!" Kirsten snapped. Josh was known for not keeping his promises.  
  
"Kirsten just listen! I got a letter today from a very old friend-" The doorbell suddenly sounded.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you OR dad!" Angie gave her daughter a look and then quickly answered the door.  
  
"Tell him I'll be back in a couple of minutes!" Josh Thompson was yelling at a very small scared looking wizard. Angie raised an eyebrow at her ex- husband who finally noticed her and dismissed the wizard.  
  
"Angela!" He said brightly. "How are you darling?"  
  
"Fine." She replied flatly, without a smile.  
  
"Where's Kirsten?" He asked with the same tone she had. He had dropped the happy-act quick this time since Angie hadn't even tried.  
  
"Right here," Kirsten said coldly.  
  
"Kirsti!" He said, in the same tone one would use to talk to an eight year old. He went to give her a hug but she turned coldly away. Josh ignored it, like always.  
  
That was one of the reasons why Kirsten could not stand her father. He was never there for her, and when he was he pretended nothing was wrong and ignored all the hints Kirsten dropped.  
  
"You wanted to see me about something?" She asked formally and to the point, as if she were speaking to her boss and not her father.  
  
"Yes, but can't I say hello and chat a bit with my daughter first?"  
  
"Why? You never showed interest before," Kirsten snapped, ignoring the look from her mother. She was being unusually cruel to him today, usually she at least tried to be civil until he did something to piss her off, but today his mere presence was enough. Her mother obviously didn't want him here either, judging by the look of extreme distaste on her face when she looked at him.  
  
He looked pressed and businesslike, like a business man, bland and generic. He had gotten rid of the natural blonde highlights and went all brown just to make himself look even blander. He thought he had a better chance of people not judging him until they got to know him. To bad for him that people hated him when they got to know him.  
  
Her father was a politician, so to speak. He actually worked for the government, in the law enforcement general area. But, it was all a race to get to the top. Power was everything, not his family, his wife, or daughter, power  
  
"Now, Kirsti, you know that's not true," Josh said. "I might be a little busy sometimes, but if I eventually want a top spot in magical law than I have to-"  
  
"OK! I understand!" Kirsten said hurriedly. She hated always being right about these things. Josh decided to change the subject.  
  
"Now Kirsten, I don't want you to get upset," *There he goes assuming again. Hasn't he ever heard the saying if you assume you make a bad word out of 'u' and 'me'?* She thought.  
  
"But, like I said before, if I'm aiming for a top position I've got to put in loads of work-"  
  
"Skip to the point," Kirsten said impatiently. She had two hours before her friends were to arrive and she still had some things to do.  
  
"I've been offered a job in the ministry of magic.in London."  
  
"OK." Kirsten said. She was a little surprised; this was not at all what she had expected.  
  
Angie frowned. Joshua Thompson going back to the old stomping ground? She couldn't picture it, especially not with Fudge now minister and everything that had changed since they had left over fifteen years ago. Somehow she didn't think the now-American-citizen would fit in.  
  
"I'm going to be moving in two weeks," He finished.  
  
"Congratulations. Good luck." Kirsten told her father offhandedly. This was probably the most unexpected strangest things she had ever discussed with her father. And Angie was just staring at him, her mouth slightly open, a scowl on her face.  
  
*At least he'll finally be away from me where I won't have to think about it anymore,* Kirsten thought. *He was never around for me in the first place.*  
  
"Wow Josh," Angie said. "I didn't know you were." *What was it she was looking for ".that skilled."* "Well good luck! That ought to be a wonderful opportunity for you,"  
  
Josh turned to his daughter who was still unsure about how to react. "Kirsten, I know that I haven't been the best over the years-" *You can say that again* Kirsten thought sarcastically. "Well, what I'm trying to say is that I've been thinking you could come live with me in London. We could get to know each other and maybe it could make-up for-"  
  
"How dare you even suggest that?" Angie cried. "How dare you even BRING IT UP!!" This was going way too far for Angie. She might try and pretend that Josh was a good parent, but this was too much. He had crossed the line.  
  
"A girl needs a father," Josh argued, but this further enraged both of the women's tempers.  
  
"Funny you never thought of that before when you were 'working'." Angie shot at him angrily. "Nor did you think of your wife when you were busy committing adultery!" Angie screamed.  
  
Kirsten raised her eyebrows; she was surprised at how much emotion her mother displayed just now, it had never happened before, and she was torn between being slightly amused and slightly upset.  
  
"Angela!" Josh said jumping to his feet. "How can you say something like that?"  
  
*Denying everything, like usual,* Angie thought bitterly.  
  
"I was merely suggesting that I take her and expose her to a different, better environment. Think of what I can offer her-" But once again Angie cut Josh off, totally ignoring her usual rule of being civil to her ex in front of Kirsten.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not providing enough for her? That I'm not capable because I lack all the money you've piled up? Well, don't forget i dear /i that I get plenty in alimony!" Her every word was trembling with a rage she hadn't felt for years, of course, that time had been on account of Josh too.  
  
"I wasn't questioning your maternal abilities-" Josh began.  
  
"No you were saying that you could do better-"  
  
"STOP!!!" Kirsten cut in. She was angry and near tears.  
  
"Oh, Kirsten I-" Josh began.  
  
"I don't care! I can't believe you want me to stop my life and move in with you, who I don't even know. And that's not my fault! I can't stand you!" She shouted.  
  
"Kirsti, honey," Josh started again.  
  
"Josh." Angie said sharply. "I think you should leave now," He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and left without a single word.  
  
Both women stood staring silently, only moving to blink when the door slammed loudly. Angie broke the silence.  
  
"You should apologize to him," She said delicately.  
  
"I'm not apologizing to him. I see no reason to. You said yourself how dare he even suggest taking me and moving me across the ocean."  
  
Angie decided to drop the subject, since she too had stirred up bad memories just now. She was dreading what she had to say next, but knew it would come sometime. "About moving." Kirsten narrowed her eyes suspiciously, she didn't like where this conversation was headed.  
  
"I got this letter from a very important person I used to know very well. He sent it to me a week or so ago and I've been giving great in depth thought to this situation-"  
  
"Spit it out!" Kirsten said dreading what was coming next.  
  
"He sounded very desperate and.well. don't freak on me, OK? He's offered me a job. in Scotland," She shuddered as Kirsten's cries echoed off the walls.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"I told you not to freak on me!" Angie cried.  
  
"I'm not freaking! I'm going BALLISTIC!"  
  
"Listen to me, Dumbledore, my old headmaster wants me to come be a professor at his school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's a very nice school and I've told you loads about it.  
  
"But I really think that this will be a great opportunity for you, and it will be the best career option I have right now."  
  
Kirsten was breathing quickly, her emotions were going crazy and crashing inside of her, causing what one might consider a bad case of PMS.  
  
"You just think you can move me wherever you please?" She roared. "You never even asked what I thought!"  
  
"Kirsten, just hold on a minute," Angie said desperately, but Kirsten was rambling on very quickly and rather descriptively in French.  
  
"NO! I don't want to talk to you! I can't believe this!" Kirsten shouted in English at her mother.  
  
She turned and ran up the stairs. Angie flinched slightly as her door slammed and the lock clicked loudly as if Angie couldn't magically open the door if she wanted to; instead she decided Kirsten needed some time alone to calm down, especially before her friends came over.  
  
Angie shuddered slightly at the thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius looked down at his leg, with a grimace of pain. "OK, we're even. Now help me!" He shouted, but at that moment Fred and George Weasley rushed inside.  
  
"What's going on? We heard Ginny scream-" But George was cut short by his twin.  
  
"Bloody hell!" He shouted. "It's Sirius Black!"  
  
"Thanks for the obvious," Ron said sarcastically. "Now where is--?"  
  
"What the--?" Bill asked as he stepped inside. "Sirius?" Bill asked aghast. "What happened? I'll go and get-"  
  
But the remaining two Weasley's (Percy and Charlie, plus Molly) now entered.  
  
"Good heavens!" Molly cried, clutching her chest.  
  
"Mum! He has a broken leg and some nasty cuts. I can handle the cuts, but you're going to have to take the leg." Bill was stooped down to Sirius's level surveying the damage as he and Mrs. Weasley, helped him sit up against the wall.  
  
Bill pulled out a peculiar looking plant and began to make it smoke slightly with his wand. Taking it to the cuts, it healed them, but it looked as if this were causing Sirius more pain. He kept his eyes closed and his teeth gritted.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was busy with her wand, though she still seemed flustered, and every couple of moments she would look nervously up at Sirius and continue tapping and muttering.  
  
Everyone just sort of stared, their minds not fully functioning yet, just staring in complete shock, except for Ron, of course, who was nervously watching the progress and itching to find out what had happened, and why Bill hadn't freaked out when he saw this escaped convict in the kitchen.  
  
Percy, who seemed to be in a trance or a state of shock like the rest of them, seemed to come to his senses.  
  
"I'll get the minister right away," He said.  
  
"NO!!" Ron, Bill, Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley cried at once.  
  
"No," Mrs. Weasley repeated more calmly. "Just wait one moment and let us explain," She stood up as Bill and Ron helped a still shaken Sirius into a chair.  
  
"Thank you ever so kindly Mrs. Weasley," Sirius said. "I'm terribly sorry," Mrs. Weasley laughed.  
  
"Just call me Molly, and no trouble. Just a little scare. Are you feeling better? Here I'll get some chocolate. Ginny, dear, would you fetch me a piece of chocolate from the pantry? Thank you," Ginny, who was still in shock did the only logical thing she could think of, which was to monotonously turn around and get some chocolate from the pantry.  
  
The rest just stared. They were now getting over the shock of seeing a man bleeding on their kitchen floor, one of whom is wanted in every place in the world, but now a new thing baffled them beyond words. What was happening, and why were Bill, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley, helping and being nice to Sirius Black?  
  
"Sirius, tell us what happened," Bill said, as Sirius took the piece of chocolate Mrs. Weasley offered to him.  
  
"Did anyone see you?" Ron inquired, anxiously.  
  
"I don't think so," Sirius said. "I should curse myself for being so stupid. I was having a pleasant conversation with Remus Lupin when-" Ginny gave out a frightened little squeak and the rest of the Weasleys who had known Professor Lupin all showed obvious shock, which proved to further baffle their poor confused minds.  
  
"But it's a full moon!" Ron croaked, looking out the window. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Like I said, the brains haven't been working properly, or something. I ought to know by now after being friends with him for all these years, hell, he ought to know by now to be careful about full moons!"  
  
"You weren't-bitten, were you?" Mrs. Weasley asked uncertainly.  
  
"No, fortunately enough, I was able to escape that disaster. I did get scraped up pretty heavily, which is probably what made me sick. And to add to my utter stupidity I fell down a hill and broke my confounded leg!"  
  
"Here, have some tea," Mrs. Weasley said kindly pouring some steaming liquid into a cup for Sirius.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?!?!" Percy roared.  
  
"Such language," Mrs. Weasley said looking reproachfully at her son. "Now, don't get worked up. There is a perfectly sensible explanation, if Mr. Black would be willing, I'm not exactly straight on my facts,"  
  
"Sirius please," He told her. "But how to start, I don't usually have to tell this story."  
  
"Basically Peter Pettigrew is still alive and he set Sirius up," Ron said as if this would simply clear everything up. Everyone kind of blinked and Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thanks for that," Sirius said sarcastically with a look at Ron who shrugged. "I'm not going to sit here and deny anything, but I will ask you to prove that I murdered fifteen,.or sixteen people before you go running to the ministry of magic."  
  
"A whole street full of people saw you!" Percy said, quite sure of himself. Sirius just raised his eyebrows. "Well?" Percy pushed. "What's your explanation for that?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew blasted the street apart. Believe me or not, I have no evidence to tell to you except that of my word,"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew is dead, you ought to get your story straight," Ron could have hit his brother for being so ignorant, but he had to keep reminding himself of the outrageous circumstances that had to transpire before he himself believed Sirius. "They found his finger, that was all that was left."  
  
"The other people that died, how much was left of them?" Sirius asked. Ginny made a sound and for a second everyone thought she was going to faint. "Forgive me, Miss Weasley for being so blunt, but it is a viable question. They were whole, or mostly." Sirius said. "Do forgive me," He added.  
  
"You hit Pettigrew at close range."  
  
"Or he cut his finger off and escaped," Ron blurted out, and Sirius rolled his eyes again.  
  
"What rubbish is that?" Percy spat. "Someone would have seen him! And why on Earth are you defending him?"  
  
"His name is Sirius, and he is innocent, and Harry's godfather," Ron said positioning himself so he was standing next to Sirius. Mrs. Weasley silently did the same, and Bill stood behind him. Ginny gasped and really did faint. Charlie, who had remained silent and thoughtful caught his sister.  
  
"For heaven's sake!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Percy you're upsetting you sister!"  
  
"I!" He cried. "You are the ones who-"  
  
"That is quite enough!" Mrs. Weasley said with such a tone of finality that they all stood still, except for Charlie who was now bringing Ginny a glass of water, who was coming back into consciousness. "Sirius, I think it is time that we told them the whole story, without interruptions, I am afraid it is the only way,"  
  
Sirius sighed. "You are right." He said. "I suppose I shall start from the beginning." He told the story is great detail, as was really the only way, since he had no evidence to support him, he had to make sure they knew the entire story. Mrs. Weasley made sure there was a minimal amount of interruptions, but some were still quite unavoidable.  
  
"I am not sure how much of this you knew, Molly," Sirius said. "I cannot recall whether Mr. Weasley was present at any of the meetings I am about to discuss. At any rate. I shall have to take you back a good deal of years. About eighteen, I think it is.  
  
"Times were becoming darker than ever. Vol.er, that is, you-know-who was in the height of his power, as you all well know," Those who did not yet know of his innocence had quite the time controlling their outbursts. "Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents, and two of my closest friends were making the quite the reputation for themselves. Both in their own ways they brought in more death eaters then most of the aurors of the day. As you can imagine this did not please our enemies. Threats and such started to surround them. One by one, over the course of about two years most of the people close to them, and other powerful people of the age were being killed off.  
  
"When the situation was growing ever dangerous Dumbledore called a council of war, so to speak, and we discussed the threats and formulated the plan that Lily and James should use this secret-keeper charm.  
  
"We discussed it, and being their closest friend they asked me to be their secret-keeper. I was honored, and willingly accepted. However, another one of our friends brought us around to realizing how devastatingly obvious it was that I would be made secret-keeper.  
  
"It was no secret of James's and my friendship, and I wanted to make sure they were absolutely safe. We came up with an ingenious plan, and please try not to interrupt, this is very important.  
  
"We decided it would be utterly unthought-of to make Peter Pettigrew the secret-keeper, no one would expect it. Of course, if I had known.Curse it!" Sirius said angrily. "Forgive me, but. well anyway, so it was done, about two weeks before their murder.  
  
"Halloween night I was supposed to check on Peter at his hide-out. I got slightly side-tracked." He coughed uncomfortably before continuing, but it did not go unnoticed and Ron made it a point to remember to ask him about it. "Shortly after midnight I left.I flew as fast as I could to Peter's hide-out, I will not explain what all made me reach certain conclusions because sometimes I even wonder whether it happened that way or not.but the point is I immediately knew all was not well.  
  
"Indeed, I nearly expected the dark mark that I saw over the ruins of the house I once lived at.." He fell silent for a moment before clearing his throat and continuing, it was absolutely impossible to read his expression.  
  
"I'm not sure how long I was there, but it was quickly made apparent to me that not all had died. I took Harry into my arms, and I admit I wept. But all was becoming clear to me.  
  
"Hagrid came on Dumbledore's orders around dawn. Harry was my godson, naturally I argued that I should take care of him, but I knew that I had to take care of something else first. Hagrid insisted that Dumbledore wanted Harry. I thought it would be good for him.  
  
"To make the journey safer I told Hagrid to take my motorcycle. I didn't need it anymore. I'm not sure how I knew where Peter would be, but he almost wanted me to find him anyway, he had nothing left, his master was ruined, and I knew what he had done.  
  
"I didn't want to believe it, Peter was almost as close to me as James, but seeing him pushed all thoughts of mercy from my mind. Stupidly I questioned him; we argued, not for long, but long enough for him to get the better of me.  
  
"He shouted about Lily and James and cut off his finger. I thought he was raving mad, but with his wand behind his back he blasted the street apart. When I realized what was happening the man had disappeared, turned into a rat and escaped into the sewers!" He finished sourly.  
  
Everyone just stared. Ron thought of the story, running the information through his mind, analyzing this new telling of the story.  
  
"YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT LOAD OF-" But Bill cut Percy off with an equally foul phrase. "You expect us to believe Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus!?!?" Percy shouted, this time a little less forcefully, but with the same mad gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked calmly. "I am," He added. And with that he stood and transformed into the giant dog he so often became. Percy stared horrified as Sirius trotted up to him and licked his hand before transforming back.  
  
"Disgusting!" Percy declared. Sirius looked slightly amused as he took his seat again and Ron was laughing aloud.  
  
"Take it as you will, young sir, but those are the facts. I can say no more."  
  
Ron, feeling that he needed to change the subject and break the silence, spoke. "Bill, when did you two.?" He asked looking from Sirius to his brother.  
  
"Well, that's kind of a long story. Really, after I discovered him he had no choice but to convince me of his innocence."  
  
"I thought I was going to have to come over there!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"It all worked out, and Sirius stayed with me for a while," Bill said.  
  
"When?" Ron asked.  
  
"About.a year ago," Sirius replied.  
  
"A YEAR? And you haven't told me? Does Harry know?"  
  
"No, I don't see how it's exactly relevant to him, or to you, for that matter," Sirius said.  
  
"Me! I'm his brother!" Ron cried.  
  
"Well, you never said anything to me," Bill countered.  
  
"I thought you didn't know!" Ron said exasperated. It was at about this time that they realized everyone else was just staring at them.  
  
"Yes well," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron, why don't you take Sirius to the bathroom, and let him freshen up a bit, and I'll owl Harry, shall I?" She added. Sirius nodded and followed Ron out of the room with a slight limp. He let out an audible sigh.  
  
"That was not good," He said to Ron. "Too many people know too much,"  
  
Ron nodded in agreement. "But you were right in coming here," He said.  
  
"We'll see about that," Sirius muttered under his breath.  
  
"Dad isn't going to like this so much," Ron said thoughtfully as Sirius studied the can of shaving cream.  
  
"Perhaps, I should get away from here. I think I've shocked enough of your family members for one night, and I daresay it's exactly safe to stay here. No, I think I better hasten to leave," Sirius said as he lathered up his face.  
  
"Come on, Dad will get over it. You might as well fill him in; it would save us a lot of trouble. We could talk about it freely if you told him, otherwise we'd have to shut up every time he walked into a room. He'll have no choice but to believe you will all the rest of us backing you up, not to mention Dumbledore, and Harry, and Hermione, and Snape."  
  
Sirius still looked unconvinced as he started shaving.  
  
"How can you leave before Harry gets here? And don't tell me you can resist my mum's home-cooked meal," Ron added with a grin.  
  
"Home-cooked, eh? Isn't it a bit late for eating?"  
  
"We've leftovers, loads of them. For once, mum made more than the family could scarf down."  
  
"I suppose, I can't pass up a meal," Sirius admitted.  
  
"Good, I'll go set the table," Ron disappeared down the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
*This is so unfair!* Kirsten thought angrily, once in the safety of her room. Her parents were just packing her up on like a one month's notice and moving her halfway across the freaking planet! What kind of justice was that?  
  
All her friends were here, at her school, in her country! They couldn't just move her to Europe. I mean, it might be fun for the first month or so, but why should she want to live there?  
  
She took several deep shaky breaths. *You can't cry Kirsten.* She told herself. *You can't cry! You're make-up will run everywhere! Stop crying, dammit!* Now she was not only angry at her mother and father but angry at herself!  
  
She threw her pillow in frustration and her hand immediately went underneath her robes where she pulled out her glittering diamond 'K'. She touched it and instantly seemed to calm down. Her eyes dried and she sighed.  
  
Life wasn't the best but her friends were still coming over soon. She should be happy.  
  
She watched herself play with her necklace in the mirror for a moment, studying it and wondering what all the spells were that were on it. The only two she knew about were the one linking herself to her mother and the one allowing her to hear whatever song she wanted.  
  
But Angie purposefully didn't let Kirsten know the other enchantments, she wanted her to figure them out herself. Kirsten never took her necklace off, in fact it hadn't come off since the day it had been put on her. She now touched it whenever her emotions flared up and she felt connected with it. It comforted her.  
  
But apparently it wasn't working so well at the moment because she continued to fume.  
  
Why the hell did her parents always had to mess everything up? She was 17 years old, why should she have to do what they wanted anymore? Why couldn't she just stay here, with her friends? Was it a crime to be happy?  
  
The doorbell rang and Kirsten gripped the edge of her dresser and took a deep breath as it rang again.  
  
"Kirsti!" Angie yelled. "Are you going to get that?!" Kirsten took another deep breath as she heard her mother's boots click quickly across the floor. She was still trying to get a hold of herself.  
  
Angie answered the door and recognized the two girls standing on her front door step.  
  
There was Kerrie Evangelista. She was a very pretty girl, as were all of Kirsten's friends, Kirsten included. Her parents were good friends of hers, and had been since she had been married to Josh, as far she knew they still kept in touch with both her and Josh.  
  
Kerrie had jet black hair, with dark eyes that looked black, her olive skin fit her well. She was the shortest of the group but always wore tall shoes, of course they all did. She smiled happily showing perfectly straight, dazzling white teeth, and Angie noted the professional look of both girl's make-up.  
  
The other girl, who was about Kirsten's height, had gorgeous red hair that reached down her back to her waist. It was full of large thick curls, and her blue eyes shown brightly, accented perfectly by her eye liner. She had a fair, as was common with red heads, she also had a light dusting of freckles. Her name was Julianne Dow.  
  
"Hi girls!" Angie said with a smile.  
  
"Hey Miss Star!" Kerrie said.  
  
"Oh! Did you get your hair cut?" Julie asked excitedly as they came into the entry.  
  
"It looks so cute!" Kerrie added.  
  
"Well, thanks girls," Angie said slightly unsure of herself.  
  
"Yeah, it really compliments your face," Julie said while Kerrie nodded.  
  
"I have the perfect outfit for that hair cut!" Kerrie exclaimed.  
  
"Oh tell!" Julie squealed. Angie was already getting a headache.  
  
"Oh, and it would look FABULOUS with those boots," She said pointing a bright red fingernail at Angie's HIGH healed, signature, boots.  
  
"Kirsti!" Angie called again.  
  
"Where's my girl?" Julie called; but Kirsten wasn't coming.  
  
"I'm sorry girls, she's.um, had a bit of a bad day. She had some bad news-" Angie said.  
  
"Her dad?" Julie asked.  
  
"Yeah, but-" Angie stopped. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Kirsti talks and I mean, it's none of my business, but from one woman to another you did dump him," She said so seriously that Angie thought she might burst out laughing.  
  
Just then Kirsten appeared at the top of the stairs, and made her way down slowly to the bouncing girls. Kerrie gasped loudly.  
  
"Kirsten! You're mascara is running everywhere!" She said aghast.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you, like, OK?" Julie asked concerned, as she noticed Kirsten was crying. No matter how she tried to stop herself from crying she just couldn't bear it.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron found Bill alone in the kitchen. "Where's everyone else?" He inquired rummaging around in the cooler.  
  
"Outside, apparently Charlie's dragon set a tree on fire, or something." Bill grinned.  
  
"Well, this is kind of.odd," Ron said. Bill nodded. "So, really, how did you and Sirius meet, tell me the story." Ron said excitedly.  
  
"The whole story isn't that interesting, and kind of long,"  
  
"Oh come on, I know you weren't anxious to say it in front of mum," Ron said. "But I'm your brother,"  
  
"How did you deduce that, my boy?" Bill asked curiously.  
  
"The way you kept nervously glancing at her during our argument." Bill nodded understandingly.  
  
"She thinks we met in Egypt." Bill said. "Actually we-er-crossed paths, in the back alleys of France,"  
  
"I gather you were doing something.illegal?"  
  
"Mostly illegal, mum wouldn't approve anyway," Bill agreed. Ron grinned.  
  
"Enough said," He agreed.  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later Sirius came downstairs, and all attention turned to him. He nervously cleared his throat and Ron looked up from the letter he was writing to Hermione. He motioned for Sirius to sit down across from him, where a plate of delicious looking food was set.  
  
Ron could hear Percy having a discussion with Charlie and Mrs. Weasley about Sirius. "Well, I didn't really think he was guilty, of course." Ron snorted as Percy continued. Ah well, Percy would always be Percy, there was nothing he could do about that.  
  
"You don't happen to have a Daily Prophet, do you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh sure," Ron said grabbing the newspaper and handing it to Sirius.  
  
"I heard you've got in a spot of trouble in France," Ron said.  
  
"Ah, oui?" Sirius asked with a grin, Ron rolled his eyes. "I suppose I've been a bit careless in my ways lately, I'll have to change that at once," Sirius unfolded the paper and started to eat, grateful for the food. "I've made the front page again," Sirius said.  
  
"Have you?" Ron asked interested.  
  
"Ah yes, my old friend Lizzie Hoffenmeijer is speaking on Azkaban Security,"  
  
"Hoffenmeijer?" Ron repeated. "You mean the head of the IAA (International Auror Association), Hoffenmeijer?" Sirius nodded. "You knew her?"  
  
"Bit of an understatement if you ask me, for a while I suspected she might get in too deep, she was dealing with..things in Germany, but it seems she's laid her path out quite nicely. Of course, I'm not particularly for that line of work at the present," Sirius said casually.  
  
"It's perfectly safe. And I can personally guarantee no one will escape again. As for Black, he'll soon suffer the consequences."  
  
Sirius quoted her from the paper, but something about those words sent a shiver down his back. He could hear her in his mind, see her clearly in his mind, the words echoing over and over again.  
  
Ron snorted. "She's quite sure of herself, isn't she?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "She's right. Their all mental cases, they won't get out,"  
  
"But what if You-know-who tries to break them out? I heard they were almost successful along time ago,"  
  
"Yes," Sirius said slowly and thoughtfully, "I remember that. About 20 years ago this Christmas. The whole magical world went into lockdown. James was confined to his school and he missed Christmas and everything," Sirius said. "At the time he was attending an auror training school. But every chance he got he rushed home to Lily." Sirius explained.  
  
"But anyway, it was just a scare. It didn't work. I reckon they could have enough force to break some people out, but they'd be of no use. Unless they make a new valuable capture she won't be proved wrong."  
  
Ron nodded slightly agreeing, but as he did his eyes settled on the clock. Mr. Weasley's hand, which was just on traveling suddenly snapped to home. Ron swore, but they didn't have a chance to do much else.  
  
Mr. Weasley walked slowly, in a tired sort of way into the kitchen. He was conversing with someone who had not yet entered the kitchen. Mr. Weasley saw them sitting there and stopped his conversation to greet them.  
  
"Hi Ron, hi Sirius." Ron and Sirius exchanged looks. Sirius's mouth actually fell open.  
  
"BLACK!?!?!" Mr. Weasley suddenly thundered, realizing who was sitting there and what he was saying. Sirius relaxed as the normal reaction set in.  
  
"Hello Arthur, long time no see," Sirius said casually folding the newspaper, he was in a very amiable mood. Mr. Weasley stuttered and another person stepped into the kitchen by his side.  
  
She was a fairly young looking person, tall, light brown hair, long with thick curls. She had large hazel eyes which usually danced with emotion. She had the beginnings of wrinkles around her eyes and mouth from smiling and laughing, but her face at the time was rather stern looking and somewhat shocked.  
  
"Sirius!" She cried. "Aren't you supposed to be on the run from the ministry?" It wasn't so much seeing the face of this person Sirius recognized that shocked him as much as the tone of the question. She had used the same sort of voice one might use when asking if they were playing in the quidditch game.  
  
"H-Holly?" Sirius croaked, hardly believing Holly Mischel, one of his friends from school, was standing here in front of him.  
  
Luckily Mrs. Weasley and Bill rushed into the kitchen at that moment having heard Mr. Weasley's cries.  
  
"Now Arthur, dear," Mrs. Weasley began. "Perhaps we need to have a bit of a talk,"  
  
"TALK!?!?!" Mr. Weasley roared.  
  
"Now.now." Mrs. Weasley was stuttering.  
  
"It's not what it seems, Dad," Bill began.  
  
"Not what it seems?" Mr. Weasley yelled. "It's exactly what it seems! A lunatic mass-murderer who has eluded capture for four years is having dinner at my kitchen table! It's exactly what it seems!" He was ranting now, but Sirius, his old self kicking in, wanted to have some fun.  
  
"You're forgetting that I'm the first one to break out of Azkaban,"  
  
"YES! And he's the only one to ever-WHAT AM I SAYING!?" Mr. Weasley started breathing very quickly now.  
  
"Father, if I might speak," Percy said. "I'm still not sure it's true, but even Dumbledore believes Black is innocent. Now there is a story behind-"  
  
"PERCY!" Several people shouted shutting him up. Mr. Weasley grabbed his wand and was now pointing it at Sirius, who was sitting straight and stiff.  
  
"Dad, just hold on a minute," Ron said, his voice urgent.  
  
"Arthur, just wait, I think you may be making a mistake," Holly said slowly.  
  
"Have you all gone mad?" He cried looking around at his family.and Holly. "Has he got you under some kind of spell?" Everyone just stared at him with blank expressions.  
  
Mr. Weasley now began to briskly walk towards the fireplace, his eyes still on Sirius. When he got in front of the fire he began to blindly feel on the mantle for something, he refused for any moment to take his eyes off of Sirius, who hadn't moved.  
  
"Ron, do something," Sirius muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Ron was looking wildly around at the others.  
  
"One false move," Mr. Weasley muttered through gritted teeth. His hand landed in the flower pot with the floo powder inside.  
  
"Dad no!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Arthur wait!" Mrs. Weasley pleaded.  
  
"Good god! Listen to her dad!" Bill said desperately. But Mr. Weasley threw the powder into the fire.  
  
Charlie and Ginny both lunged towards Mr. Weasley but Ron acted first. He pulled out his wand.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" He cried at the same time that Mr. Weasley yelled "Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer," Mr. Weasley fell rigid to the ground.  
  
The next moment was chaos seeing as Charlie and Ginny both tripped, falling on top of Ginny, and Sirius threw himself off his chair and transformed into a dog, all the while there was a great deal of shouting and in the middle of it all a very stern looking woman appeared in the fire.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer cried sharply, surveying the room. Everyone was silent and looked guiltily around. Ron inconspicuously moved in front of Sirius, who cowered behind him in dog form.  
  
"Molly I don't have time for jokes. I would have thought you could better control your children!" She snapped harshly, and her eyes fell on Holly Mischel, her old friend. She looked her up and down sourly, probably disapproving of Holly's chic look. "And I would have thought you would stay out of crap like this," And she disappeared from the fire.  
  
"Well I never!" Holly announced loudly. "I can't believe she could be so rude! I used to be best friends with her!" But no one was really paying attention to Holly.  
  
Sirius cautiously transformed back into a human Charlie silently helped his sister stand up. Mrs. Weasley moved to perform the counter-curse on her husband, whose eyes were darting around madly, but Charlie, since he was the closest, stopped her.  
  
"Wait, it will be easier if we explain everything to him while he can't interfere," Molly sighed looking at her husband.  
  
"Oh, I suppose," She said nervously. "But let's hurry. I am sorry dear," She added.  
  
"OK," Bill said taking charge of the situation. Just as they were about to start Fred interrupted.  
  
"Wait a minute, how's Dad supposed to see?" He asked.  
  
"We need to prop him upright so he can see better,"  
  
"Yes, that's logical," Percy agreed trying to look involved. Fred and George went to either side of their father and hoisted him off the ground.  
  
"Set him up against the mantle," Mrs. Weasley said. "No, the other side so he can see, that's the ticket,"  
  
"OK," George said stepping back. "All right there Dad?"  
  
"Your back isn't getting too warm there is it?" Fred asked but Mr. Weasley's eyes darted quickly from side to side.  
  
"I'll take this-" Fred said imitating his father's eye movements "As a no, my back is just fine, thanks son,"  
  
"How did you get all that out of some eye movements?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, I don't feel like moving him again so he's going to have to deal with it," Ron couldn't help but grin as he looked at his helpless father.  
  
He had better enjoy it while it lasted because as soon as Mr. Weasley got out of that. Ron had the sickening feeling that he might not make it back to Hogwarts.  
  
They explained things as best they could, but it's quite an unbelievable story. But Sirius spoke honestly and truthfully and repeatedly apologized for alarming everyone and putting them in danger and all the while Holly Mischel watched without emotion. Her face stayed a constant scowl, her eyes narrowed.  
  
When they had finished an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Mrs. Weasley finally cleared her throat. "I think everyone has had a rather long night. Let us get some rest now and I'll deal with.this," She said with a nervous glance at Mr. Weasley.  
  
Silently everyone started to file out of the room, Sirius followed Ron, still favoring the one leg. As they were leaving an owl swooped in through the dark window and delivered Ron a message from the improper use of magic department. Ron swore under his breath and tucked the letter away.  
  
"Um. I don't mean to. well, you see." Holly Mischel said uncomfortably to Mrs. Weasley. "Arthur and I were discussing something and." Mrs. Weasley gave her a look. "But I can go too, I'll just go talk to Sirius.yeah," She said quickly, and walked briskly from the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"You can't be leaving us!" Julie wailed. All three girls were now crying since they had heard the bad news.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Kerrie sniffed.  
  
"Three weeks," Kirsten replied.  
  
"Three weeks!" The others cried.  
  
Kirsten nodded tearfully. "We have to get there before the school year starts."  
  
~*~  
  
Angie stomped down the stairs. She was tired of listening to the pity party upstairs that was making her out to be the bad guy.or woman.or mom.whatever! Because, if they intended to make her feel guilty they were certainly doing a very good job.  
  
It wasn't like she had really planned on moving. it just sort of happened. And, of course, she had a much nicer way of breaking the news to Kirsten, but then Josh was usually messing things up!  
  
OK, so that's not completely fair to Josh, but it was partially his fault, right? RIGHT!?  
  
"I'm going crazy!" Angie exclaimed to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you still feel like writing our annual letter?" Kerrie asked sadly.  
  
She was referring to the letter the girls always wrote a couple weeks before school resumed. This letter was, of course, addressed to their idol, their favorite person in the whole world, the hottest guy, the most famous person, the one person who they all prayed they could meet one day, their dream date: Harry Potter.  
  
"Well, I don't see why we shouldn't try," Kirsten said to her friends. "I mean, that was the point of coming here tonight. Just because I'm going to move doesn't mean we have to throw away tradition."  
  
"Yeah," Julie agreed. "And we need something to cheer us up. I just know this is going to be the year when he'll reply! It has to be!" She said happily and the other two agreed momentarily forgetting their sadness.  
  
"Somebody grab a quill," Kirsten instructed, reaching for some parchment. Her friends had come over to have fun, and they were going to have fun, damn it!  
  
"So, how shall we start this year?" Kerrie chirped.  
  
"Uh, Dear Harry?" Julie rolled her eyes as she replied. Kerrie stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Fine, dear Harry it is," She snapped. "Got that, Kirsten?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Kirsten replied, carefully spelling out the words and then looking up to her friends for guidance on the rest of the letter.  
  
"Okay.so.what now?" Kerrie asked, frowning.  
  
"How about."  
  
Just over an hour later, they were signing their names on their fifth rendition of the letter, perfectly edited with absolutely no grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. Then they flopped down (Kerrie on the bed, Kirsten into a chair and Julie into a beanbag) and sighed wistfully, gazing at Kirsten's ceiling, where a large poster of Harry smiled down at them.  
  
"So, what do you think Harry will be doing when he gets the letter?" Julie asked thoughtfully.  
  
"He'll probably be with Hermione," Kerrie replied, making a face.  
  
"Do you really think she's a threat?" Kirsten frowned.  
  
"Well, she could be quite pretty with the right make-up," Kerrie pointed out.  
  
"And she's been his best friend for, like, years," Julie concluded.  
  
"Exactly," Kirsten countered. "If she wanted him, she would've made her move already. And besides, they haven't seen each other all summer."  
  
"Yeah, Harry will be at Hogwarts when the letter arrives," Kerrie said, answering Julie's question.  
  
"Hogwarts.isn't that in Scotland?" Julie said slowly.  
  
"Yeah.?" The other two replied questioningly.  
  
"Kirsten, aren't you moving to Scotland?" Julie pressed, starting to sound excited.  
  
"Yeah.?"  
  
"What school are you going to?" She asked, her eyes alight. There was a moment of silence before Kirsten's eyes widened with realization.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" She screamed, jumping up. "I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to school with HARRY POTTER!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Sirius, I think you can sleep on the couch, since we're pretty full everywhere else. and I think I better go to bed now," Ron said quickly seeing the looks from Holly and Sirius. Quickly Ron rushed from the room and up the stairs.  
  
"So. surprise?" Sirius said hopefully.  
  
"Surprise?" Holly asked sarcastically, her face had lost that cheerful look. "Surprise? That's all you can say to me is surprise?" She was angry, very angry, but she spoke with the annoying calmness that just added to the rage.  
  
When Sirius didn't reply she continued. "That is so like you. You think you can just come in here after. how many years has it been. sixteen.seventeen.eighteen? You think you can just come in here and automatically make things better? You think everyone is going to adjust just because of you? Is that what you think?"  
  
"Look, Holly, I never intended for any of this to happen the way it did. Trust me. I don't expect anyone to change for me, in fact I'm rather shocked at the amazing hospitality these people have shown for me. I'm overwhelmed, because I can't say that if the situations were reversed I'd do the same. I'm not trying to offend anyone, I don't mean to endanger anyone. Look, let's just forget about it. What happened, happened-"  
  
"You really have no idea do you? While you were in jail, the rest of us were living our lives. or trying to end them!" She added with a shout. Sirius frowned. He was lost, clearly this was going emotionally a lot deeper than he understood. He hadn't seen the girl in more than a decade and she was assuming he knew her as well as he did back then.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you know who Elizabeth is now? Do you know? She's the head of the IAA, she's gone through hell to get where she is," Holly said.  
  
"Ah, enemy number one," Sirius interrupted. Holly was momentarily dumbfounded, but only momentarily.  
  
"Angie--"  
  
"Got married," Sirius finished for her bitterly. Holly frowned, she wasn't exactly sure what that meant.  
  
"She tried to kill herself," A momentary look of worry flashed across his face, but he gritted his teeth and was determined not to give the wrong impression.  
  
"Don't care," He finally said. Holly stared for a moment.  
  
"Sierra's made a life for herself. She's a top psychiatric consultant for the ministry of magic and dueling mistress at the school and-"  
  
"She also adopted a teenage girl who she was treating because the girl went through traumatic experiences when her parents were murdered. I know all about it,"  
  
"How do you know?" If Ron had been there Sirius might have made an attempt to try but he just shook his head.  
  
"I don't want to get into it," He said. Holly frowned, studying him. She had no clue as to what he was thinking. For once in her life she didn't know what to think, for once in her life she couldn't judge him. "Look, I get the picture, OK?" He asked. "I understand, I see your point, and trust me, I don't expect to walk back into anyone's lives, in fact, by tomorrow I plan to be somewhere far from here so let's not talk about it.  
  
"There is just one question that I have to ask.why didn't you have the same freakishly dramatic reaction when you saw me earlier?"  
  
"Sirius." Holly said slowly, wondering exactly what she should say. "I know who the secret-keeper was, I was there,"  
  
"Then why the hell-"  
  
"Before you say anything, I want to justify my reasoning, OK? I told Dumbledore, I told Elizabeth, who didn't believe me. She thought I was still in love with you or something. But without evidence who would believe us.and furthermore, we thought you really did murder a street full of people, including Pettigrew, who was, I consider, completely justifiable. I didn't know the whole story, but if I had I would have fought harder.  
  
"The truth is, it was easier for me to put it behind me and not think about it. It was easier for me to bury it, instead of emotionally breaking down. I'm sorry, but it has not been easy for me either,"  
  
Sirius kind of nodded and drew in a large breath. "You were right," She said, after a moment or so of silence. "It's better if we don't talk about it,"  
  
"I-" Sirius began.  
  
"It's OK, whatever you're going to say. I don't want to talk about it.maybe someday, but not now,"  
  
"I just want to say that I'm sorry I put you in danger.by being here,"  
  
Holly rolled her eyes. "At least life won't be so boring." She said. Holly turned to leave.  
  
"Remus knows," Sirius said suddenly.  
  
"He knows.and he.you.I can't believe it,"  
  
"Don't be angr--"  
  
"Bye Black," She said, and left without another word.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius had a fitful night gaining very little sleep. He couldn't sleep, just thinking about what had happened was keeping him awake. He shuddered to think of the disaster that could have resulted earlier that night.  
  
A little before six o'clock in the morning Ron came creeping down the stairs something clutched in his hand. Sirius immediately sat up.  
  
"Why are you awake?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"I've got a lot on my mind," Sirius replied.  
  
"I just got the reply from Harry," Ron said holding up the slip of parchment. "He says he got into a bit of a fight with his Uncle about leaving, but he's coming whether his uncle likes it or not. Someone will have to go back and get his trunk later. He's coming by broomstick but he can't bring everything he needs. Bill can probably go and get it for him later," Sirius nodded.  
  
"Have you talked to Hermione?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, but I don't imagine she'll be able to make it. And it's probably best if she doesn't mention it to her.mother.it wouldn't be so good if she wanted to come along with Hermione for a visit," Sirius nodded.  
  
"Have you seen or talked to your father since last night?" Sirius asked kind of nervously.  
  
"No, but we didn't hear any echoing shouts so I think it will be all right, especially since people like Dumbledore are on your side. You'll see, my Dad will be just like the rest of them, I expect, you won't be able to get away from his questions," Ron said.  
  
"I seriously doubt that," Sirius said.  
  
"At any rate I expect Harry sometime soon, assuming he left when he said he would and didn't experience any trouble." Just then Mrs. Weasley appeared at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Well good morning." She said slightly surprised. "I didn't expect such early risers. I've just come down to make some breakfast."  
  
"Mum," Ron said following her into the kitchen. "I got a letter from Harry, he's coming by broomstick, should be here soon,"  
  
"Gracious, we do have a full house don't we?" She asked with a little smile. She was in a rather good mood, though Ron wasn't exactly sure why. "Ron, won't you do your brother a favor and go mix up the food for the dragon?"  
  
"I don't come within five yards of that thing," Ron said flatly. Mrs. Weasley was about to insist but Charlie, looking rather bedraggled, followed by Bill, came down the stairs.  
  
"It's all right, I've got it Mum," Charlie said yawning as he walked out the door.  
  
"My goodness, I've finally found what it takes to get you up before noon," Mrs. Weasley said to her eldest son Bill.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, I wouldn't exactly call myself awake," Bill said sleepily, his eyes only half open.  
  
"Well, you're certainly up the earliest I've ever seen you,"  
  
Sirius sat in silence, not sure what his place was in the house, but soon Mrs. Weasley was asking all sorts of questions and everyone was involved in quite a discussion. But Mr. Weasley came down the stairs and immediately silenced everyone.  
  
"Good morning Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully to her husband, who remained rather expressionless. "Have a bit of toast," She said handing him a plateful. He took a piece and set the plate down on the table.P  
  
"Molly, dear, I've got to go into work,"  
  
"So early?" She asked him.  
  
"I've got to take care of a few things in the improper use of magic department this morning," Mr. Weasley said with a sidelong glare at Ron who blushed scarlet.  
  
"I'll tell Harry you said hello," Mrs. Weasley said to him as he was leaving.  
  
"No need," Mr. Weasley replied. "The boy has just arrived."  
  
"Morning Mr. Weasley. Where are you headed at this hour?" Harry asked.  
  
"Work," Mr. Weasley replied.  
  
"Ah," Harry said. "Well, have a-er-nice day," Harry was greeted with a warm embrace from Mrs. Weasley and a hurried good-bye from Percy who came running down the stairs muttering about being late, barely pausing to exchange good-byes with his mother.  
  
"Where's Ginny and the twins?" Harry asked sitting down in the already crowded kitchen.  
  
"Having a bit of a lie-in I suppose," Bill said in a tone that clearly said he would like to be having a lie-in as well.  
  
"You all certainly look like you were up late," Harry declared.  
  
"That couldn't exactly be helped," Ron replied.  
  
All this time Sirius had been looking Harry over, studying him. He'd gotten much taller since the last time he'd seen him, a couple of inches taller, and he looked more like James than ever. His voice had gotten deeper too, and he was starting to look extremely grown up, which made Sirius feel all the more old.  
  
"Well," Harry said finally turning to his godfather. "Heard you had a bit of trouble last night,"  
  
"A bit?" Sirius sarcastically. "Oh, and it's nice to see you too,"  
  
"Well, yes, of course," Harry said hastily and Sirius grinned and shook hands with his godson.  
  
Fred, George, and Ginny finally came downstairs and added to the major cramping of the kitchen.  
  
"Let's set up outside!" Mrs. Weasley called over the ruckus and soon everyone had clambered out back and were seated around a rather large table located some distance away from the dragon pen.  
  
Charlie was reading the front page news on the Daily Prophet Ron took the rest of it and picked through it reading little tidbits, but something caught his eye.  
  
"Have a look at that," He said rather loudly over the noise. There was an awful lot of noise seeing as everyone was trying to talk to either Sirius or Harry. It seemed that the family was rather fascinated by Sirius, though still a little uncomfortable around him, unless of course they had already known him.  
  
Indeed, Fred and George seemed to find the affair pretty cool.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked, since he was sitting next to Ron.  
  
"Oh nothing much, it's just talking about that new class that Harry, Hermione and I signed up for last year, and the woman who's going to be teaching it."  
  
"What new class?" Bill asked Ron.  
  
"It's the magical linguistics class," Ginny explained. "I'm taking it too. Basically, you learn the basics of speaking several languages in a short and rather condensed amount of time." She said rather quickly.  
  
"Oh yes," Sirius said. "They used to offer that when I went to Hogwarts, but the teacher died in my second year and they never replaced him, until now. So, who is this teacher anyway?"  
  
"Her name is Angela Star-" He would have continued with the description and information on this person but the effect of those words had rather a different effect than one might expect. Indeed Sirius nearly fell over in his chair and went into quite a coughing spell, and Mrs. Weasley had bit her lip.  
  
"What's going on?" Fred asked.  
  
"Who is Angela Star?" But Sirius was still coughing. So Ron read the description in the paper and relayed some of the basic information aloud.  
  
"She was born in 1962, she was a Hogwarts graduate herself, though she didn't attend all her years there. She has a seventeen year old daughter who will be coming to Hogwarts this year too. That ought to be interesting, I wonder what she's like." Ron was referring to the daughter and not Angela Star.  
  
"She's spent the last sixteen years of her life in the United States.that's interesting."  
  
By this time Sirius had regained his composure, but Mrs. Weasley was still quite nervous.  
  
"Sirius.if you don't mind my making this suggestion, but I should think that you should stay away from Hogwarts this year," She said. Sirius looked bitter. "I think it's safest that way, don't you? I mean, you wouldn't want anything.to happen," Everyone was listening with rapt attention, looking from Mrs. Weasley to Sirius.  
  
Sirius said nothing, inside he was boiling. No, it was not good that Angie would be coming back to the school. He probably should stay away, but that usually couldn't be avoided. He didn't want to think about it, and he suddenly realized that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Carry on," He said, motioning to the food in front of them, and slowly their attention drifted.  
  
"They've made a new capture," Charlie said, setting down the front page. "They won't identify him yet, or her.until they are to hold trial. They say this person may have important inside information on You-know-who's inner circle." He explained. Over the past years Voldemort had entered what some were calling a second reign of terror with numerous attacks, with little capturing being done by the aurors.  
  
"Well, I suppose I better go and fetch your things before the muggles.do something to them," Bill spoke to Harry, rising from his seat.  
  
"Don't worry, the thought that you're a wizard will be enough to scare them. They'll be rather cooperative, not necessarily nice though." Harry said.  
  
"I'll be back," Bill said before disappearing.  
  
Just then several owls came bearing many messages. Ron, Ginny, and Harry each received their Hogwarts letters, Charlie got a message and Ron got a letter from Hermione.  
  
Ron read the letter, rolled his eyes (she'd made more than three remarks about homework).  
  
Charlie announced he had to leave at once, and that he was taking 'Red' as the dragon was called, with him.  
  
"Just as I thought, Hermione doesn't think it wise to even try to come. She says she'll see us in a week at school," Ron said tossing the letter aside. Harry picked it up and pursued it with interest. Ron picked up his package and tore it open. His eyes widened. He cursed, and stuffed the package into his robes.  
  
"Hermione made Head Girl, no surprise," Harry said. "She doesn't know who Head Boy is though."  
  
"Huh," Ron replied. "Harry what's that?" He asked quickly, pointing to another letter Harry had received. It was a pale pink and smelled rather like lavender. "Must be for Ginny," Ron said picking it up and handing it to her.  
  
She snatched it rather forcefully from him and opened it. Immediately a devilish smile spread across her face.  
  
George leaned over and read the first line and burst out laughing. "What is going on?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Dearest Harry," Ginny read aloud. "I've waited so long to-" But she stopped as she jumped out of the way of Harry who lunged at her. By now everyone was having a good laugh.  
  
"Oh Harry," Ginny cried dramatically. "I if I could just meet you once-" She giggled as she dodged him again.  
  
"Give me that!" A rather red Harry demanded.  
  
"Harry, you didn't tell me you had a fan," Sirius said very amused.  
  
"You didn't tell your best friend either," Ron said.  
  
"I've read all about you in every magazine I can subscribe to-"  
  
"Ginny!" Harry said making a grab for the letter but missed.  
  
"Oooh, Harry, she's American." Ginny said reading on silently.  
  
"Over here Gin," Ron called. She tossed the letter to her brother around Harry.  
  
Ron started to glance over it, but couldn't help laughing. Sirius was the next to take the letter with much amusement spread across his face, but just as Harry reached him, his expression changed from merry to grim.  
  
Harry snatched it from him triumphantly but Sirius stood up and stomped away leaving everyone to look confusedly after him.  
  
Harry looked down at his letter, there were three names signed on it, and one was Kirsten M. E. Star.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny looked down the table. There was Harry Potter, Ron, Fred and George, her mother and in the distance Sirius Black, one escaped convict to make life a little less boring.for all of them.  
  
* * * 


	2. Past Acquaintances

Awakening Chapter Two: Midnights (A/N: I am totally at a loss for a title. A lot of this takes place at night.) By Star*dust  
  
"Can you believe this letter?" Harry asked Ron that evening. The letter from Kirsten M. Elizabeth Star had been on his mind constantly. He had really received "fan mail" before and it was creepy to think that she would be going to the same school as he was.  
  
It was however rather flattering, but mostly it was just creepy. Imagine that YOU get a letter from someone you never met confessing their undying love for you. *shudders*  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. How do you reply to something like this?" He asked. "And she's coming to the school."  
  
"Did you catch the look on Sirius's face this morning? Something pissed him off,"  
  
"I know, but I haven't really been able to talk to him about anything today. You're family is all going nuts over him. Fred and George think he is the coolest thing since I came six years ago. And Ginny is a little apprehensive about him, which I don't blame her. Your father doesn't really like him but he has an awful lot of questions and Percy is rather fascinated with him. I mean, imagine bringing up how to cook a rat at dinner! Then there is Bill, who acts as if he and Sirius are brothers. I don't understand it. It's so strange, the whole situation.  
  
Ron, I can't help think that I am leading the strangest life of anyone in the entire country. Would you believe that?" Just then Fred burst through Ron's window, rolled over the bed and nearly onto a stunned Harry's lap.  
  
"Yeah, I'll believe it," Ron muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
*Why the hell am I still here?* Sirius thought. He should have been sleeping but was quite used to being deprived of that luxury. This morning's events had kind of put him ill at ease. Mrs. Weasley was right that he should stay far away from Hogwarts.but.  
  
A sound on the stair caught his attention. Looking that direction he saw a trim figure emerge. It was that of a woman, but definitely not Mrs. Weasley, no offense to her though. Ginny wasn't cloaked, which would have been wise for sneaking about, but he could hardly blame her for not wearing one in the heat of August.  
  
She was looking his way to determine whether he was awake or not but he lie still. Then very cautiously she crept out of the house.  
  
*What the hell is she up to?* Sirius wondered. He had never taken her for a trouble-maker before. Oh well, it really wasn't any of his business.  
  
Pausing only briefly on the landing Ginny stealthily sneaked outside where she was promptly intercepted by Draco Malfoy. "What the-" Ginny began but Draco silenced her easily.  
  
Later, when they had found a spot more suitable for talking Ginny began again. "What were you doing?" She questioned.  
  
"Looking for you, you were late," He stated. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"You needn't panic when I'm two minutes late, Draco, especially when I'm in my own house." Draco still seemed rather unconvinced. "Oh, wait I forgot, Percy is going to sneak out of his room and take me hostage and force me to listen to him lecture until I die of boredom. Honestly," She said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, that could happen," Draco said rather seriously. "Either that or your other brother-"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one with the red hair," Draco said sarcastically, and Ginny rolled her eyes again. "Weasley would probably blind you with his shiny head boy badge,"  
  
"Percy doesn't wear his head boy badge anymore, dear," Ginny said slowly.  
  
"Is his name really Percy? I thought it was something with an.an R,"  
  
"No, that would be Ron, you know Harry Potter's best friend,"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one,"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said agreeing, glad that they had now straightened the whole name thing out. "Wait.Ron is not head boy; he's in your year,"  
  
"Exactly," Draco said agreeing, glad that they had now straightened the whole name thing out.  
  
"Exactly what?" Ginny asked, really confused.  
  
"Ron is head boy, and therefore he can blind you with his shiny head boy badge,"  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny cried. "OK, Draco, Ron is my youngest brother. He's the one in your year, the one who dated Hermione Granger, the one who is always with Harry, that Weasley, not Percy, he WAS head boy but he's not in Hogwarts anymore,"  
  
Draco was frowning and was about to argue when a look of realization dawned on him. "He hasn't told you?"  
  
"Who hasn't told me what?"  
  
"Your brother Ron, trust me, I've got the name right, is head boy this year, and Hermione Granger is head girl. I can't believe he hasn't told you,"  
  
"No, you must be wrong," Ginny said. "Hermione's head girl but."  
  
"Who are you going to believe, me or your brother?"  
  
"That's..now wait.why.?" Ginny was really confused and just as Draco was about to change the subject a look of realization dawned on Ginny's face. "He got a package this morning. He didn't open it all the way, but I remember because he cursed rather loudly at the table."  
  
"Why would he curse? He's head boy," Draco said.  
  
"Don't tell me, you wanted to be head boy," Ginny said, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Oh come now, what kind of Slytherin would I be?"  
  
"Whatever," Ginny said. "Shall we?" Ginny turned to him with a devilish grin.  
  
"Why do you think I asked you here?" Draco asked with a smirk. He slipped his arm around her waist and they strolled along hillside.  
  
* * *  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked jumping up. He had regained his composure.  
  
"Yeah, what's the big idea bursting in here? I do have a thing called a door. We earthlings consider that the normal way to enter a room."  
  
"Thanks I'll remember that for future reference," Fred said getting up and shutting the window and then straightening the bed clothes.  
  
"I don't suppose you care to give us an explanation on why you just burst through my window at almost midnight." Ron said folding his arms and fixing his brother with a stare.  
  
"Not really, but I suppose it's absolutely unavoidable,"  
  
"Yes, since you've already gone and brought us into it."  
  
"I don't really want questions from Mum. I had to leave the poor girl outside; of course, she'll be going to her house so it's all right,"  
  
"Fred, please, get to the point,"  
  
"I doubt if there is one," Harry muttered.  
  
"I promised Mum, I'd be home by eleven," He said looking at the floor. Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"Fred, this is a classic example of why a grown man doesn't live in his parents' house. Where is George by the way?"  
  
"I dunno. I thought he came home already," And then the window flew open and another tall and red-head rolled across the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"I'm OK. I'm O.K." George called from the floor. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"O.K., so you missed your curfew, but will someone fill me in on why, in god's name, did you choose to come through the window, ON THE TOP FLOOR?"  
  
"Well, you didn't expect us to go through Mum and Dad's room did you?"  
  
"I dunno, with you two I wouldn't eliminate that possibility,"  
  
"Thank you Ron, my boy, I think we just were complimented," George said, sarcastically, and clapping his younger brother on the back.  
  
"Naturally, since our older relations (whom we had no choice in the matter of being related to) are no longer occupying their quarters in this household their windows are locked, and while climbing up the steep side of a house it is not very feasible to grab one's wand we eventually made it to Ginny's room. However, she was asleep and seeing the light on in your window we concluded that it would be easier to come in through your window, in case we needed assistance in opening it," Fred said quickly and intelligently.  
  
"You're lucky it was unlocked, or I would have left you to hang out there all night," Ron said pushing them out the door. "Be careful of that first step, it creaks," And snapped the door shut.  
  
"Honestly, talk about barging in unannounced!"  
  
* * *  
  
Generally speaking Draco and Ginny's relationship was more or less understood. They didn't speak to each other much; they just knew what the other was thinking. Things between them were understood. Draco was Ginny's rebellious side, and Ginny was Draco's rebellious side.  
  
It wasn't like they were interested in each other for just that simple fact though. Their relationship was usually extremely romantic, but both knew what they wanted, which is why they didn't waste much time with words, but found they could better express themselves in other ways.  
  
It was one of the main reasons Ginny's mother could not stand the fact that the two were together. She hated the fact that Ginny was growing up, and the thought that some boy was kissing her little girl. The rest of the family was just concerned that she was dating a Malfoy, and not a whole lot else.  
  
At any rate they did not plan on breaking up any time soon and Draco insisted on escorting her to her front step. Of course, they had no idea that the window was open and Sirius Black usually didn't sleep. But that really wasn't fair to Draco, because he had no idea that Sirius Black, mass- murder, escaped convict, betrayer, so called death eater was even at the Weasley household, but that was really none of his business.  
  
"Send my love and congratulations to your brother," Draco remarked sarcastically, referring to Ron and his headboy-dom. Ginny laughed.  
  
"I'm sure he'll appreciate it," She remarked.  
  
Inside Sirius couldn't help watching in the shadows with interest. He had heard that Draco and Ginny were dating, it was a huge controversy among most of the students at Hogwarts and the family, even Harry had been rather enraged about it. And Hermione was rather concerned about Ginny. He was a little amused by Ginny sneaking out to her meet this mysterious and rumored Slytherin to the core.  
  
"Will I see you before we go to school?" She asked. He gave a little laugh and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Ginny, it's only three days away,"  
  
"I know, but that's a long time. And we don't get to see each other all that much at school since we're in different houses."  
  
"Come sit with me at the feast," Draco said.  
  
"If I can get out of Ron's grasp," She remarked bitterly.  
  
"Who cares about your brother?" Draco asked.  
  
"He IS my brother," Ginny stated. "And he might eventually be your brother- in-law," She added, Sirius visibly shuttered, and Draco's face involuntarily flinched at the statement.  
  
"Who says you have to like someone just because they're family. Look at my family."  
  
"He does annoy the hell out of me, but I don't expect you'd understand our relationship," There was a silence for quite a long time, where Ginny just rested against him.  
  
"Gryffindor is going to flatten Slytherin in Quidditch this year," She said pulling away with a grin. Draco scowled but he was slightly amused. Sirius privately agreed with Ginny, and even Draco had his doubts, Potter was one hell of an opponent.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself," He said quickly.  
  
"I suppose you think you're going to single handedly win it for your team," Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"It's rather rude to put words in my mouth Ginny, but never mind that. I think the bigger threat is the fact that you're going to kill us,"  
  
"Me? Right," She added sarcastically again.  
  
"Of course you are. I taught you everything I know about being a chaser, the rest of them don't stand a chance against you now,"  
  
"You flatter yourself Malfoy," She said playfully. "You may have taught me everything you know but it wasn't just you,"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you're going to claim that there is talent involved in it?"  
  
"Now YOU'RE putting words in my mouth,"  
  
"So we're even," He said with a shrug.  
  
"First game of the season. You are going down," Draco looked down dejectedly with a sigh like he was going to admit defeat, but he snapped his head up.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to tickle you and carry you away so you never get a chance to play," He said reaching for her. She let out a little scream and he poked her in her side but she firmly removed his hands.  
  
"Shh!" She said half-laughing. "You'll wake everyone,"  
  
"Let them wake up," He said. "I know how much they all hate me and the fact that we're together. Let them wake up and find us out here. Let them know you came to see me,"  
  
"Draco!" She said half alarmed half amused.  
  
"I suppose that would be impractical of me," He said with a sigh. "I guess I'll just have to leave you with a sweet goodbye," And with that he leaned over and gave her a tender kiss and disappeared into the night.  
  
Ginny smiled after him. She had no idea what made him so damned attractive! With a shrug she quietly opened the door and stepped inside and gave a frightened little gasp. She had been discovered.  
  
Sirius Black was leaning casually against the wall, clearly wide awake. She didn't know what to say, many quick lies were flying through her mind. The last thing she wanted was her mother to find out she had gone to see Draco.  
  
"I was just-I-did I wake you?" She finally decided.  
  
"No, it's quite all right; I was awake when you and Mr. Malfoy arrived." Sirius replied.  
  
"Oh, well-" She started to say that she was glad that she hadn't disturbed him but realized what he had said gave a start. "Oh please-"  
  
"There's no need to worry," He said amused. "It's none of my business; however, I can't help but comment. A bit of advice: Never, NEVER mention any kind of commitment around a guy. It just freaks us out, OK, never say anything about the future, or anything, just don't."  
  
Ginny, blinked. "W-what?" She stuttered.  
  
"I know, it's not my place to say, just trust me, I shuttered at your remark about family,"  
  
"OK.I'll, I'll keep that in mind," Ginny said extremely confused and unsure of what to say. "You know, I was just.we were, we're friends, Draco and I, we were just, you know, talking, for like, half an hour or so," Ginny said, stuttering. Sirius just let her trip over her words, grinning knowingly, though she couldn't see it in the dark.  
  
"Indeed?" He said with raised eyebrows. "I was awake when you first left two hours ago,"  
  
"Oh." She said nervously looking down.  
  
"You needn't worry," He added with a little laugh. "I won't say anything," Ginny looked up and studied him as best as she could in the dark. She was beginning to understand why Harry and Ron liked this man so much. Still he was strange and mysterious and a he made her a little uncomfortable. Without a word, she turned and dashed up the stairs.  
  
Sirius laughed and shook his head after her. A Weasley and a Malfoy.odd. But their conversation had given him something else to think about.Ron was head-boy.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius had decided he was leaving. He had to. There was absolutely no way he could be foolish enough to stay here any longer. It wasn't like this family had extra to go around either.  
  
The guilt was mounting and even spending time with Harry couldn't mask that feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sirius decided he was going to announce that he was leaving at breakfast that morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny yawned as the sunlight annoyingly woke her up. She was about to roll over and go back to sleep when she suddenly remembered something from the night before and sat bolt upright in bed.  
  
She dressed as quickly as possible and ran a comb through her hair. She flew up the stairs to Ron's room and peaked through a crack in the door. Perfect.  
  
It was just as she had hoped. Harry was in the bathroom getting ready for the day and Ron was alone in his room.  
  
"Good morning!" She said cheerfully walking into the room. Ron jumped involuntarily and then rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded gruffly, he was still a little groggy.  
  
"I was just wondering if the head boy could tell me how to get to the languages classroom," She said.  
  
"How should I know-what did you call me!?" Ron said interrupting himself and jumping to his feet.  
  
"I was just asking you where the languages classroom was."  
  
"Not that! And you know it!" Ron snapped. "How do you know that?" He demanded.  
  
"More importantly, why haven't you told anyone yet?"  
  
"How did you find out?" Ron repeated. "I didn't tell anyone.the only people who would know would be important people.professors." Ron continued to mumble to himself for a few seconds. Then he looked up at his little sister with a sinister smile. "You saw Malfoy last night didn't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny demanded hoping she sounded offhand and didn't look guilty.  
  
"I should tell Mum," Ron said.  
  
"I should tell Mum you're head boy," Ginny shot back.  
  
"Well at least she won't be mad at me,"  
  
"Worse, she'll be ecstatic,"  
  
"Precisely why I'm not going to tell her yet. I'd rather not go through it, from everyone.and I'd hate to think what Fred and George would say." Ron said. "But anyway, what does it matter?"  
  
"What does it matter?" Ginny exploded. "You're only like the most important person in the school besides Dumbledore! You have special privileges and all kinds of things! Even Draco is jealous!"  
  
"Malfoy's jealous?" Ron asked in mild surprise. "How can I use this to piss him off?" Ron said tapping his finger to his chin in an expression of contemplation.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny snapped. She hated when her family talked about her boyfriend like he was scum. Didn't they care for her feelings at least?  
  
"Oh great, I'm about to get the 'Draco is human too' lecture. But let me tell you Ginny, the only one who can be sure about that is the creator, and even he's not sure,"  
  
"Just shut up," She said angrily.  
  
"Chill out, little sis," Ron said with a grin. "Your face is starting to match your hair," This did absolutely nothing to calm Ginny.  
  
"Whatever," Ginny said and turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"Ginny, wait!" Ron called. "Don't tell anyone. Swear to me you're not going to tell anyone about this. You haven't already.have you?" Ron asked her uncertainly.  
  
"No, except."  
  
"What?" Ron asked paling slightly.  
  
"It's just that Sirius overheard Draco and me talking last night."  
  
"Sirius knows? Great.he's bound to open his big mouth if I don't tell him not to. But how am I supposed to talk to him in private?"  
  
"I don't see why it's such a big deal," Ginny said.  
  
"What's a big deal?" Harry asked coming into the small bedroom. Both Weasleys turned slightly pink.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny replied. "Like I said, it's not a big deal," She gave her brother one last look from top to bottom and left. Ron rolled his eyes after her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ron, you've another letter from Hermione," Mrs. Weasley informed him at breakfast.  
  
Ron mumbled something that sounded like thank you as he took the letter. "It's open, Mum," Ron said looking at the broken seal.  
  
"It was like that when it arrived," Mrs. Weasley said loudly and quickly. Mr. Weasley gave her a queer look.  
  
"Mum!" Ron cried. "I suppose there's no point in reading it now that you can tell me what she said,"  
  
"I didn't look that close," Mrs. Weasley said putting her nose in the air. "Besides, it's not my fault you never talk to me anymore. How else am I supposed to find out what is going on with you?" Ron looked pointedly at her. "She's the head girl, did you know that?"  
  
"Yes, Mum, I knew that," Ron said with a sigh as he poured some orange juice.  
  
"She wants to know if Harry is the head boy,"  
  
"Harry?" Sirius said. Ginny went to kick him but it was too late. "Ron is the head boy, but surely you knew that," Ginny sighed and put her head in her hands. And everyone, including Ron stared at Sirius. "But.judging by the looks on all of your faces I'd say not," He said nervously taking a long drink.  
  
"Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked finally looking at her youngest son.  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, of course not," Mrs. Weasley said. "But. are you really?"  
  
"No mum, Harry is," Ron said bitterly. Ginny gave her brother a strange look.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "I'm so proud! Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten you something special. Ron! Why are you looking so bitter? You are the head boy!"  
  
"I say, well done!" Percy said. Ron gave his brother a murderous look.  
  
"Well done?" George cried. "You would say that,"  
  
"But this is a downright disgrace!" Fred cried. "An outrage! That makes three in the family! Haven't you learned anything?"  
  
Ron couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "I'm head boy all right. Head boy of Hogwarts, and my first proclamation as head boy is that we're going to win that quidditch cup this year under the best quidditch captain ever! Go Gryffindor!"  
  
"Honestly, Ron, is quidditch all you can talk about?" Ginny snapped over a loud 'hear hear' from Harry, Sirius, and Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I don't know what you're sulking about. You're on the team so you better be ready for this season!"  
  
"That's right," Harry said. "We're going to start having meetings the first week into school. We'll discuss plays every Tuesday night in the common room until the first time we can start practicing."  
  
"Riveting," Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Sirius, are you going to watch the Slytherin match this year?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well." He said very aware of Arthur Weasley. "I really need to stay away from the school this year. I've really been into some trouble lately. This is why I have decided that I am taking myself off today. I cannot trouble you anymore.  
  
"I don't know what I can do to make it up to you all, you have been most kind. I have been a terrible inconvenience and I will be leaving today."  
  
"Well good luck," Mr. Weasley said gruffly standing up and shaking hands with Sirius. "I shall be leaving for work. Don't forget I'll be home for dinner tonight with Jack Pioneer,"  
  
"Of course, we'll be ready," Mrs. Weasley said kissing her husband. With a little salute of sorts he took his leave and Percy followed shortly afterwards.  
  
After they had left Mrs. Weasley cleared the things from the table. "Fred, George, I need to know if you will be joining us for dinner tonight."  
  
"With a head boy, a former head boy, you, dad, and Jack Pioneer?" Fred asked.  
  
"You've got to be joking," George added. "Not that it doesn't sound like jolly good fun!" He added sarcastically.  
  
"Mum, do you happen to know who is in Hogsmeade tonight? Do you happen to know who's performing?" Fred asked with an awed look.  
  
"You are not wasting your money on rubbish like that!" Mrs. Weasley cried.  
  
"We're all grown up Mum, it doesn't matter what you say. We're still going."  
  
She shook her head. "You're right, of course," Then she turned to Ron and Ginny. "Don't you two go growing up on me," She said pulling them into an awkward hug. "Promise me you'll both be careful at school this year and not get into trouble,"  
  
"Mum, I'm head boy; I'm exempt from getting in trouble,"  
  
"Just because you are head boy does not mean that you can go around breaking rules! You have been entrusted with duties to enforce those rules,"  
  
"Yes, I know, but every time Ginny makes me angry I have something to hang over her head," Ron said smirking at his sister.  
  
"Oh Ron, that's silly,"  
  
"You think so?" The two of them walked out of the room teasing each other with Harry following closely behind.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sniffed loudly and tried to conceal her wet eyes from Sirius. "Oh dear, I suppose you think I'm being terribly silly," She rambled. "You wouldn't really know what it's like, not having children of your own,"  
  
"Perhaps, not exactly, but it's just as strange and scary and painful to see Harry, seventeen, and all grown up. I remember his as a toddler, and then I see him as a fourteen year old, and now ready to graduate in a few months, it's not possible. It makes me feel so old," He added totally changing the mood.  
  
* * *  
  
2:00AM.  
  
She was leaving in seven hours. *What the hell am I doing awake?* Angela Star asked herself.  
  
She knew why she couldn't sleep, but she couldn't bear to admit it. If she slept on the eve of returning to her homeland she knew what would be heavy on her mind. She didn't want to dream of it. She didn't want to dream of him.  
  
Of course, lying awake in total darkness with nothing to distract you was just as bad as memory after memory was flying through her mind. Some were happy memories, of the good old days of school, and select memories excluding death eater involvement. Still, some memories that should have been happy were the most painful of all: those of her impromptu wedding and her memory of Sirius laughing, always laughing.  
  
Some were sad. Finding out about Lily and James, about Sirius, about Peter, about their friends, about everything. The horrible shock. And Sirius again.  
  
She remembered the dull grayness of that bathroom she locked herself in. Blurrily she remembered all those little pills and crying with impatient despair as horrible memories robbed her of happiness. And then, the sharp pain mingled with cold steel as the knife ripped through her flesh with the desperation of a crushed soul. Blood poured from her wrist. She remembered watching it shoot out in little spurts, and Josh knocking on the door while she was fading.  
  
She remembered the bitter disappointment to wake up in Hogwarts too. And the "dark years" that followed. The years where she was so negative no one wanted to be around her.  
  
But she had managed to regain sanity and find new life. She lived in relative happiness with Josh and Kirsten for about a year and a half and put up with his crap for another year before regaining her independence and forcing the past behind her, except for Halloween, which was now filled with cursed memories of the deaths of her sister, and death eaters, and terrible loss, and Sirius.always Sirius.  
  
And now, she was suddenly going back and the past was catching up and suffocating her. She cried violently. She knew she couldn't do it. She couldn't go back.  
  
4:00AM  
  
She cried herself to sleep reliving horrible things and fell into torrents of a swirling black world.  
  
7:00AM  
  
The confounded alarm demanded she get up and face her past. Did it understand what that required? Did the alarm know what torture that would put her through?  
  
NO!  
  
"Do not tell me what to do until you have first done it yourself!" She shouted throwing it against the wall.  
  
*My God,* Angie thought. *I'm losing it*  
  
~*~  
  
She was leaving America. Leaving her safe haven. Leaving sanctuary; her hiding place. A panic swept over her as she and Kirsten took their last walk down their hallway to the front door.  
  
*What was I thinking? I can't go back, I CAN'T!* Angie thought desperately. She had stopped and Kirsten turned in the doorway silhouetted by the bright late morning sun shining behind her. Kirsten's golden blond hair positively glowed with color.  
  
"Mom?" She sniffed. As excited as she was, she was sad to leave the house behind, her friends, her school, and life as she knew it.  
  
Angie would have been too, but she couldn't get over her fear. Thos would be one of the most difficult things she had ever done.  
  
"I'm coming," She told Kirsten much more confidently than she felt.  
  
At the door she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and stepped onto the front step. She didn't feel any different so she breathed a sigh of relief, but she hadn't left the country yet.  
  
Turning around she slowly closed the door, looking for the last time upon her house, like a time capsule memories flashed before her and laughter echoed in her ears.  
  
The door closed.  
  
~*~  
  
Kirsten remained silent for the better part of the journey, which would take them most of the day, unfortunately. Angie didn't blame her. The poor thing, Angie had been so caught up with herself and what she was going through (understandably so) she hadn't thought very much about Kirsten lately.  
  
Guilt was starting to mount and Angie worried that she wasn't being a good mother and didn't have Kirsten's best interests in mind. She knew what Kirsten must feel like, but she also realized that she had been unbelievably excited about going to school with Harry Potter, and for most American girls just the chance to VISIT Europe is a thrill much more so to actually LIVE there. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything and in the back of her mind certain things always loomed.  
  
She was in misery. Why did she have to come back? After all these years.why put herself through it again?  
  
*Curse it!* She thought bitterly. *You did this to yourself Angela Star!* She shut her eyes tightly trying to think of anything but what was running through her mind now. But the past gripped her and a cold sweat broke out all over her body.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" Kirsten asked her mother, a concerned look on her face. Angie didn't exactly answer the question.  
  
"Perhaps I should take some medication." Kirsten continued to study her mother for a length of time wearing a slight frown of concentration. She tried desperately to read what was going on in that placid face of her mother's but what Angie was thinking was absolutely unfathomable, except to a select few.  
  
Angie popped two pills in her mouth and settled back in her seat. She was able to relax a bit and soon fell into a much needed rest, but it was a cursed rest that ended all too soon.  
  
She could see herself and feel what was happening. The total numbness of mind and body and the violent cries and screams and becoming ill. The newspapers caring the unbearable news strewn everywhere. The tears, the despair.the blood.  
  
She woke up with a scream and several people were looking at her with concerned faces. "Mother!" Kirsten cried. She was biting her lip.  
  
Angie let out a few shaky breaths and leaned back against her seat trying to calm herself. She realized she held her left wrist in her right hand and immediately dropped it.  
  
Kirsten was now extremely anxious. She might not have been EXTREMELY close with her mother, but she knew her well enough to know that she hadn't been herself for a few days. Today seemed much worse.  
  
Absently Angie felt her left ring finger where a ring would have been. "Get a hold of yourself," She muttered barely audible. The lightheadedness soon passed.  
  
"When do we arrive?" Angie asked anxious to worry about other things.  
  
"About twenty minutes," Kirsten replied. "What will we do when we arrive?"  
  
"I have planned to take the train to London and I think we will probably have to stay overnight at the Leaky Cauldron. We can get some necessary things squared away and take the first train to Hogsmeade in the morning.  
  
"We're having dinner with Sierra Havairhafpvermin; you've met her three times before, and her adopted daughter. Sierra will be your dueling mistress at the school, and I do believe that her daughter is in your year.  
  
"At any rate, Dumbledore, that's the headmaster, is expecting us tomorrow evening. He'll show us around and you'll have most of the day the next day, September 1st, to do whatever you need to before the students arrive for the feast.  
  
"You'll have to get sorted sometime in between there and I hope you'll help me set up the classroom. We can also go and meet all the professors; they should already be there when we arrive.  
  
"That basically sums it up. Are you nervous?" Angie asked, though she was currently overwhelmed with bad memories and an animal type panic there was a little bit of excitement that her daughter would be going to Hogwarts.  
  
"A little," Kirsten admitted. "What about you,"  
  
"A little," Angie replied with what she hoped was a smile that was efficiently masking her fear.  
  
They reached King's Cross Station in London around dusk that evening. Angie shrunk all their suitcases (most of their things like furniture were being shipped and put into storage.) to make carrying them easier.  
  
They walked to the Leaky Cauldron, and this being Kirsten's first trip to London she was bursting with questions. Both were wearing muggle clothing since they had traveled by airplane (the cheapest transport across the ocean)  
  
Kirsten frowned when she saw the Leaky Cauldron; it wasn't exactly what she had expected for an internationally famous inn. Inside they got a few curious looks, but Angie was not worried so much about that, she was more worried that she might run into someone she once knew.  
  
She got a room key and sent their luggage with the bellhop to their rooms, but for the present she wanted to get something to eat and get some shopping done. She led her puzzled daughter out back and before Kirsten could even utter a word the wall was expanding in front of her and admitting one of the most wonderful worlds! She had been to magical places in America (naturally) for shopping and the like but never anything this big all in one place! It was simply awe-inspiring.  
  
"Have I ever told you about Diagon Alley?" Angie asked as they stepped into the bustle. Kirsten shook her head. Her mother never talked about her childhood or her past or any family that she might have had and Kirsten kind of understood that she shouldn't ask questions about it.  
  
"Well, this is Diagon Alley, I think it's the largest all magical place besides the village of Hogsmeade. Everything a witch or wizard needs can be found here.  
  
"We'll get all your school supplies and such first and then we'll eat. The bank, that's Gringotts, you see that big marble building, yes, that's it, it's closed for the day so I'll have to go and re-setup my account there tomorrow before we leave.  
  
"Come dear, we'll get your books first," And she led the way to Flourish and Blotts. They went into several shops including quality quidditch supplies where Angie purchased some handle wax for their brooms. They weren't extremely often used but Angie thought that it was a necessity for every witch and wizard to have a decent broomstick.  
  
After eating at the Leaky Cauldron it was late and they were ready to retire to their room.  
  
"What time does the first train leave for Hogsmeade Station tomorrow?" Angie inquired of Tom the inn-keeper before going upstairs.  
  
"Hogsmeade?" Tom asked. "That would be six AM, and also at Noon. Are you new to London ma'am?" He asked politely.  
  
"No, but I haven't been here for a great many years," Angie replied.  
  
"Well," Tom said with a grin. "Might I suggest that you take the Knight Bus? It's faster and much more comfortable. It might be a trifle more expensive but you don't have a specific time for pick-up," Fearing that the old man was going to get into a long winded of explanation of something she'd ridden before she quickly replied.  
  
"Yes, I had quite forgotten about that particular mode of transport. Thank you very much sir," She said leading Kirsten to their room.  
  
"What is the Knight Bus?" Kirsten asked curiously. Angie briefly explained what it was and they agreed to take the bus in the morning.  
  
Kirsten was absolutely full to the brim with questions lay down and fell asleep before getting a chance to ask anything. She had taken in a lot today.  
  
Angie sighed as she lay wide awake and tried to will herself to sleep by thinking of the awful dark circles that were forming under her tired eyes.  
  
But it was impossible. As proud as she was of the way she handled herself today she couldn't remove the horrid past from her mind and ended up taking a sleeping pill for much needed rest.  
  
* * *  
  
"That wasn't very nice of you to tell everyone," Ron complained. Sirius, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all sitting outside having a nice cup of tea before Sirius was scheduled to be off.  
  
"Ron, relax. They were going to find out sometime. Why didn't you want them to know in the first place?"  
  
"You saw Fred and George, and then Mum. And Percy complimenting me, it's enough to make a person sick,"  
  
"He's just modest, that's all," Harry said clapping Ron on the back.  
  
"Oh Ron, you're so funny," Ginny said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, this is all your fault you know! If you hadn't been out to see Malfoy when you're not supposed to then none of this would have happened,"  
  
"You were out to see Malfoy?" Harry asked turning to an extremely red Ginny.  
  
"Thanks Ron," She said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not going to comment," Harry said. "I'm going to keep it all to myself," He had had enough of this Malfoy stuff. For nearly a year now they had been dating. What the hell had happened?  
  
"Oh go ahead! Talk about Draco, he deserves it doesn't he?" Ginny shouted at them and then left quickly. She was tired of taking all the dirty looks and nasty little side comments every time Draco was mentioned. Why couldn't they see what she saw in him?  
  
"You have much to learn about girls," Sirius said to the boys.  
  
"Sirius! Sirius! You haven't left yet have you?" Mrs. Weasley called from within.  
  
"No, I'm still here Molly," Sirius said going into the kitchen along with the other two. There they saw the twins. One was standing inspecting himself in a mirror and the other was sitting in a chair getting his hair cut by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh good," She said. "I was just finishing up George here and I thought that while I had my supplies out you might want a little trim before you go. It will change your appearance which ought to be a plus in your case,"  
  
"In more ways than one," Ron muttered taking in the long straggled mess that hung below his shoulders.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I could do with a trim," Sirius said taking the recently vacated seat.  
  
Mrs. Weasley did more than 'trim' Sirius up. She cut it short and neat on his head and above the ears and gave him a nice close shave. He looked years younger. "Wow, my head feels lighter," Sirius said feeling his smooth face.  
  
"Well, I suppose you're next Ron," Mrs. Weasley said. And in an hours time all of them found themselves with a new hair cut. Then they were quickly assigned to a various household chore in preparation for the dinner planned for that evening.  
  
Ron came in from feeding the chickens and was grumbling to himself. "How does she do it? I don't understand how she somehow always gets us to do what she wants," He said to Harry who shrugged and continued his dusting.  
  
"Well," Sirius said with that tone that everyone knew he was leaving. "I cannot thank everyone enough. Especially you, Molly. I owe you my life, you are a true friend. Somehow, I will make it up to you," Sirius said.  
  
"And the rest of you for graciously accepting me into your household, as I can imagine it must have been quite a shock for you."  
  
"You are welcome anytime you need a place to stay. It does not bother me or Arthur. It is the least we can do for someone who has had such a terrible injustice done to them,"  
  
"Thank you Molly," Sirius said with a nod. To Ron and Harry he tilted his head toward the door and indicated that he wanted them to follow, which they of course did.  
  
"Ron, thank you again, and thanks to your family. I do truly owe you my life. If there is ever anything I can do, or if you ever need someone to talk to you can also count on me."  
  
"Thanks Sirius," Ron said sort of awkwardly. Even after more than three years the whole Sirius situation was strange.  
  
"And Harry, take care of yourself. I don't want you getting into trouble like you do. I know it's not your fault but please watch out. You know I'm always here." Harry nodded and they gave each other a friendly embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione couldn't be here," Sirius said. "I really shouldn't but I know I'll be around to the school to see you all this year. The best of luck to you all." Just as he was about to apparate Ginny burst out of the house.  
  
"Mr. Black! Wait a minute!" She cried as he spun around. "Mum, has something for you," Sirius frowned and the four of them went back inside.  
  
"I have a few things you'll be needing," Mrs. Weasley said as soon as he came in. "And there's no use refusing because I know you need them." She was packing a boxful of food already.  
  
"I suppose I can't refuse food," Sirius said with a sigh. "And take this," Mrs. Weasley said handing him a small vile. "It's good for what ails you. If you get sick or hurt, this will help. Just a couple drops should suffice,"  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Sirius said sincerely. He knew how expensive that vile probably was and felt slightly guilty, though he knew it was pointless to argue.  
  
Just as Mrs. Weasley was putting a water bottle into the box the clock suddenly started to spin. "ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasley cried a split second before he and Jack Pioneer head of the department of magical antiquities stepped out of the fire. Sirius, who after more than three years on the run had acquired quick reflexes, turned into a dog in an instant and was quickly let out the door by Ginny with Ron running behind with the basket.  
  
Sirius quickly grabbed the basket, shouted good-bye and disappeared. Ron collapsed on the ground with a sigh and Harry soon joined him. Inside Mrs. Weasley sweetly glazed the incident over and the dinner was filled the monotonous conversation of bewitched pottery and the like.  
  
* * *  
  
Angie roused early despite the sleeping pill though she was a little drowsier then normal.  
  
She had intended to relax a bit with a strong coffee and a Daily Prophet and prep herself for what this day was to bring but she woke her daughter, unintentionally, who had slept rather lightly due to excitement.  
  
"We might as well enjoy and early breakfast," Angie said as Kirsten made herself bust curling her perfectly cut shining blonde hair.  
  
Angie watched her daughter, transfixed. Kirsten was incredibly vain, but you must consider her parents, not to mention the social circles she'd grown up in.  
  
And yet she was incredibly intelligent when she wanted to be, and growing up with the spoiled rich kids she was accustomed to it very often. At any rate, Kirsten was always impeccably dressed and looking stunning.  
  
Angie stopped wondering how she had raised a daughter like Kirsten long enough to prepare herself for the day, which included enlisting Kirsten's expertise on the covering up of those nasty dark circles.  
  
They strolled along Diagon Alley in the cheerful morning sun. Suddenly Kirsten gasped excitedly.  
  
"Look at those robes! They're adorable!" She said interestedly studying the pale blue dress like robe that hung in a dress shop window.  
  
"The color would look rather nice on you," Angie commented. "Let's have a closer look," She said. A half an hour later they emerged with the lovely blue dress robes for Kirsten and a stunning set of crimson robes that Kirsten had talked Angie into buying for herself. Angie couldn't imagine when she'd have occasion to wear them.  
  
"I'm glad we've been spending some time together," Kirsten said honestly to her mother. Angie smiled; the simple words made her feel much better.  
  
"OK, but no more, or I won't be able to get us to Hogsmeade!" Angie said with a laugh.  
  
Kirsten sighed. It wasn't that she didn't get along with her mother it was the fact that she didn't know her mother.  
  
Angie had always been somewhat secretive and not one to show an abundance of emotion.  
  
Kirsten often wondered things about her mother's past. As she had thought before, Angie didn't talk about it, and Kirsten never asked, but that didn't mean she wasn't dreadfully curious. She wanted to know about her relatives. What about her grandparents? Were they here in London, or Hogsmeade? Were they alive? Did she have any Aunts and Uncles, cousins? She wasn't even sure when or why they had come to America.  
  
Originally she thought that her grandparents must have moved to America when Angie was a child and the British accent lingered, but that was not the case seeing as she had gone to school at Hogwarts. But that was really the extent of her knowledge. She had no idea how her and her dad met or when, nothing.  
  
She had met her grandparents on the Thompson side twice when she was small and Josh and Angie were still married. but she hardly remembered it.  
  
Getting off on this train of thought occupied Kirsten for the greater part of the trip on the Knight Bus. There were several things that she wondered about, many that she often puzzled over. It was rather odd that family affairs were at the top of her thought processes rather than school or Harry Potter.  
  
Nevertheless, she found herself wondering about her name. This she often did. Her last name of Star was always puzzling to her since her parents were married for sometime. but come to think of it, they didn't get married for well over two years after she was born. They were married in the United States.but they were together at the time of her birth. Why wouldn't she be named Thompson? (Not that she carried any particular liking for the name, by any means)  
  
Furthermore there was always the middle name mystery. It was the strangest thing of all. She knew she had two middle names, for a fact, and she always signed her name with both initials of 'M' and 'E'. Now the 'E' was Elizabeth but her mother and father flatly refused to tell her what the 'M' stood for.  
  
Angie just never said a word about it, no matter how much Kirsten persisted, and Josh always got extremely angry if she brought it up, so she'd learned not to press the subject.  
  
She had once made a list of possible names that it could be. Her and her friends had gone on the great crusade to discover her middle name but they couldn't find a way to see her birth certificate, so the plan was pretty much a failure.  
  
Indeed this was a great peculiarity and Kirsten was still puzzling over it when they were dropped off on the dreary, yet stifling warm, day of August 31st.  
  
~*~  
  
Angie had mixed emotions when they arrived in Hogsmeade. She was actually surprised to feel a slight bit of happiness at being back, but remembering the happy things that had happened only eventually succeeded in making her feel sad again, but less about Him.and more about her other friends.  
  
She paused momentarily to look sadly up at the sky and consider several things before taking a reassuring deep breath and leading Kirsten through the streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
Surprisingly Angie remembered the way to the Havairhafpvermin estate well and was even getting a little excited about seeing her friend again.  
  
Kirsten had heard about this posh neighborhood and high class estate, but not much prepares you for the sheer sight and size of it. There were extensive grounds all neat and green, not another color in sight, but very well tended. Of course, this could only be viewed through the wrought iron gates at the front entrance to estate, because tall stone walls ran the length of property blocking the view of the grounds from the road.  
  
The Havairhafpvermin's had vast wealth, as they always had. Money ran in the family.  
  
When they arrived and laid eyes on the glum, yet impressive place the gates swung noisily open permitting them to step onto the neat gravel road leading straight up to the front door.  
  
An old style carriage was waiting for them with a well dressed footman holding the door for them. They climbed inside and were escorted to the grand front door. They were not however, greeted by another servant, as one would have expected.  
  
The woman that opened the door was of a much higher class. She was definitely older than Angie but not old enough to be Sierra's mother. (Who had passed away two years earlier anyway...) She was not a servant as was quite obvious from her formal appearance and the several notably large diamonds glittering from various places.  
  
Her smile was not warm and inviting, but rather cunning, and creepy, as one might consider a smile from Draco Malfoy. Without a close look you would have thought that this woman was much younger than she really was, but even her heavily applied make-up could not always hide the obvious effects aging had had on her.  
  
But the oddest thing about this woman was the strong feeling of familiarity. She had long and thick black hair and brilliantly green eyes. Her manner was strong and determined, and that of one who is of great importance.  
  
"Good afternoon," She said formally to them in a sweet and warm voice, her smile though faded as she looked from one blonde to another. "What is your business? I do not believe I have been informed," She continued in the same voice. Nevertheless, Angie received strong vibes of dislike from this woman, and Angie in turn did not like her very much.  
  
"We were invited here by Miss Havairhafpvermin," Angie said striding past the woman and entering the hall that she had not set foot in for over a decade.  
  
"Miss." The woman repeated confused.  
  
"Yes, would you please inform her of our arrival?" Angie said to her, treating her as a servant. The woman's lips pursed as a loud voice called out from above.  
  
"Angie!" Sierra called excitedly from the staircase. "You made it!" She said happily. Sierra looked very funny walking as quickly as she could in her long skirts and high heels.  
  
Angie suddenly felt a little out of place in her simple black robes and signature boots that came to her knees. No one could see the latter fact since they were underneath her aforementioned robes, but that was not the point. At least the boots had given her some height with which to counter the evil woman who now swept from the hallway with a cold look. Sierra in turn gave her a dark look, but said nothing.  
  
"Come along inside," Sierra said brightly turning back to her guests and leading them down a heavily pictured hallway.  
  
They emerged in a bright room that seemed to be made entirely of glass, with windows covering most of the wall and several large skylights in the roof. Sierra, in all her glittering glory, was blinding Angie in the light.  
  
"Have a seat," Sierra instructed Angie and Kirsten. Both obeyed and sat in comfortable chairs while Sierra lazily collapsed onto the couch in a rather unladylike fashion.  
  
"How was your trip?" She asked.  
  
"Agreeable," Angie said not really feeling like talking about it.  
  
"Number Six!" Sierra called suddenly. A house elf seemed to appear from almost nowhere. "Fetch the mademoiselle from her room and I'll take some pumpkin juice. Would you care for anything?" She asked her two guests. Angie took a glass of water and Kirsten declined.  
  
The small elf disappeared and almost instantly another one appeared carrying drinks.  
  
Presently "mademoiselle" as the house elves called her appeared. She was dressed rather formally and looked very pretty as most seventeen year olds do. The dress was very becoming to her and made her look very distinguished, but her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and Kirsten automatically noticed this. Not to mention a few other minor make-up things that only she would notice.  
  
However it was quite clear that the young lady was rich but she was not at all interested in what she looked like, which is something Kirsten prided herself on.  
  
"Has any mail arrived?" She asked immediately and Sierra gave her a frown. She hadn't even paused to say hello.  
  
"No, not in the middle of the day. What makes you think it would?" She replied with a questioningly look.  
  
"It's nothing.I'm just expecting a letter from Ron," She said hastily to her mother.  
  
"Well, anyway," Sierra said. "Angie, this is my daughter Hermione Granger, Hermione this is Angela Star, she's going to be the new Languages professor at the school. And this is her daughter Kirsten, she's going to be in your same year," *Daughter, that word still sounded a little strange even after nearly two years.* Both Hermione and Sierra thought the same thing and their eyes locked for a moment.  
  
"Oh, yes, we've met before," Hermione said shaking Angie's hand and putting on a false sense of interest and happiness.  
  
Kirsten looked at Hermione more closely now. She didn't mean to judge really, she was just used to being around friends who masterfully prepared themselves each day and when one's hair is so obviously split-  
  
"Hello Kirsten," Hermione said with a smile. "It has been quite a while since I saw you last," She remarked simply for the benefit of small talk and breaking any awkward silence that might occur. It wasn't that Kirsten lacked the mental capabilities to have an intelligent and meaningful conversation, Hermione reasoned, it's the fact that she holds no interest in such things.  
  
Hermione hoped she wouldn't have to play best friends with the girl for long. It was all good and well and completely understandable here at the house but she hoped she wouldn't be expected to be buddies at school too. I mean, it kind of came with the head girl position, that you have to help the other students and show them around and whatnot, but she had no desire to have a lasting friendship with this completely shallow girl. Especially with everything else that was weighing on her mind..  
  
Sirius being at the Weasley's wasn't exact good news. In fact it was very risky. And he had been pushing it lately. Hermione found herself biting down on her lip. She decided there was no point in worrying about it just now, things seemed to be going well.  
  
She turned her attention to Angela Star. The previous two or three occasions on which they had met didn't give her much information to go on. She had gathered much more of this information from Sierra.  
  
She didn't exactly sound like professor material and Dumbledore had been rather desperate after the one professor backed out of the job within a week of hiring. The school had been dangerously close to being forced to close its doors last year. The world was becoming increasingly dangerous and the economy was failing. There was never any good news anymore, it was utterly depressing.  
  
But anyway, Hermione wondered what kind of person Angie really was. To Hermione she had always seemed rather stolid. She never seemed to laugh with her heart in it or smile with her eyes. She didn't talk an exceptional amount (not that you much had a chance with her legal guardian, Sierra, around)  
  
Professor Star seemed rather timid and even fragile; she was a thin pale being. She didn't seem to show much emotion with body language either.  
  
All in all Professor Star was a very interesting person. And her daughter was another wonder of strange habits and emotion.  
  
For a brief moment Hermione allowed herself to speculate on which house Kirsten would be placed into at Hogwarts. But she didn't allow herself to hang on to such pointless thoughts.  
  
"Dinner is set for half and hour Miss," a house elf squeaked from the doorway.  
  
"Very good," Sierra said. "Will MADAME-" She said with a slight resentment and terrible sarcasm and over dramatization that made it clear to everyone present that this was not a liked woman. "-be joining us?"  
  
"I have just spoken to her and she will be dressing for dinner this evening," The house elf replied.  
  
"Will she now? How nice of her to join us," Sierra snapped sarcastically. "I don't suppose she'll honor us by being on time," She added more to herself. A dark look quickly passed over Hermione's face.  
  
"Anyway," Sierra said moving on. She glanced down at her cup and then quietly spoke to Angie. "Care for something a bit stronger?" Angie nodded. "Good," Sierra said. "She pointed to her cup and sent the elf off. Then she noticed Hermione who had a look of utter annoyance and arrogance written plainly across her face.  
  
"Oh bother!" Sierra said looking at Hermione. "At least you've convinced father to teach them proper English. But I keep telling you Hermione, setting the house elves free will do absolutely no good,"  
  
"Indeed," She replied curtly. Sierra rolled her eyes, which looked quite out of place with her dignified appearance.  
  
The elf came back bearing the alcoholic beverages which Angie GRATEFULLY accepted. The small talk continued (and continued to bore.)  
  
A faint ringing announced dinner and Hermione gladly led the way.  
  
"Hermione?" Kirsten asked tentatively as they sat down at the lavishly accessorized dining room table.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me a little about Hogwarts. I'm nervous about not knowing anything or anyone. You know? I just want to know what I can expect."  
  
"Certainly, I understand," Hermione said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. She was about to continue but they couldn't help paying attention to Sierra. Her tone of voice wasn't normal.  
  
"How long does that woman intend to keep us waiting?" Sierra rambled. "I cannot take much more of her. I will be so glad when I can get away from here. On the other hand I worry about leaving the.WOMAN, here all alone with my father," She inhaled sharply and appeared to be biting her tongue. She glanced at the table in front of her then took a large drink. After this she seemed to calm down.  
  
Kirsten frowned at Hermione but she was in no mood to elaborate. Instead she launched into a detailed description of the houses and prefects and the head girl and boy, etc. She was just about to move on to the professors when the wooden doors burst explosively open.  
  
The same woman who had "greeted" Angie and Kirsten when they first arrived stood with a mad gleam in her eyes. Those sharp green eyes swept across the room.  
  
Then she pulled her robes closely around her and strode to the head of the table her eyes on the empty chair there.  
  
"Where is Pieter?" She asked Sierra referring to Sierra's father, Mr. Havairhafpvermin.  
  
"Shouldn't you know?" Sierra asked. "He's your husband. Or have you misplaced him?" She added sarcastically.  
  
"He's your father!" The woman shouted angrily back. Sierra rose from her chair and was about to argue a loud male voice boomed harshly from seemingly nowhere.  
  
"Quit arguing at the dinner table!" The voice shouted. Both women sat down immediately and fell silent. Sierra glared darkly at the woman who now sat at the head of the table. *So her father wasn't here at the moment. How did that give HER the right to sit at the head of the table?*  
  
"Father?" Sierra asked her eyes looking slightly skyward for a moment. "Aren't you dining with us this evening?"  
  
"I am not feeling well this evening. I will be dining in my chambers shortly,"  
  
"I will come-" Sierra said rising to her feet.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." He said interrupting. "You have guests,"  
  
"I will come be with you Pieter," The woman said with an icy glare at Sierra. She was enraged that Sierra had beaten her to this suggestion. She was constantly competing for the man's attention.  
  
"I am fine," He said shortly. Her expression turned murderous. "Play hostess in my place," The woman reluctantly took her seat.  
  
"I will come check on you later Father," Sierra said.  
  
"Yes, that would be satisfactory. Thank you my dear, and bring Hermione along,"  
  
"I will come," Hermione replied.  
  
"Enjoy your meal," Was the voice's parting words leaving them utterly alone with this woman.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Sierra, who all is teaching these days? Anyone I would know?" Angie asked striking up conversation.  
  
"Well, Professor McGonagall is still there, Transfiguration, head of Gryffindor, Deputy Headmistress, you know all that. I swear she hasn't aged a day! And there is Professor Flitwick, Charms, he's an odd little fellow, he came a couple of years after we graduated, and then there is Professor Sprout, herbology, Hagrid is teaching Care of Magical Creatures, who knows who teaching Defense Against the Darks Arts, oh, and here's a name you'll recognize; Severus Snape is teaching potions,"  
  
"What?" Angie cried. "How did he ever get a teaching position? I can't believe Dumbledore trusts him,"  
  
"Well, generally I avoid him, but he's been there for ten years now I think,"  
  
"Wow,"  
  
"Then there's Professor Vector, and Professor Binns, still, and Professor Trelawney, that's Divination, and a couple others who I don't really know,"  
  
  
  
"Well, that's interesting."  
  
"Filch is still there with that confounded cat of his!" She added.  
  
"Oh wonderful," Angie said sarcastically.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione and Kirsten were having their own interesting discussion about the professors. "Try and stay awake in Professor Binns class, it helps if you take notes, and Hagrid teaches Care of Magical Creatures, that is usually fairly interesting, if. you like that sort of thing. Herbology is pretty cool; it's like all hands on activity.  
  
"Transfiguration is awesome, I love it. It's my favorite class, but don't be late and don't misbehave because she is pretty strict. It's really complicated but its fun. And I love my Arithmancy classes, I always learn so much. And let's see, well, we can never really tell what Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be like.the professors change every year.  
  
"Charms is usually pretty good, it's actually a fairly easy class once you get the hang of it, but what am I telling you this for, you've taken these classes just not at Hogwarts."  
  
Kirsten had been nodding and listening intently to everything Hermione had been saying.  
  
Hermione was in her element and talked through all four courses and Kirsten gratefully listened. In fact, Hermione was right in the middle of a synopsis of the greater points of Hogwarts, A History when they heard Angie's voice rising above theirs.  
  
"I suppose we had better get up to the school. Dumbledore is expecting us,"  
  
"Oh, if you must," Sierra sighed. "I'll call a carriage to take you to the school; it's a rather long walk,"  
  
"If you insist," Angie said.  
  
"OK, dears, I'll see you tomorrow evening, actually Hermione and I will probably come tomorrow afternoon,"  
  
They said their goodbyes and a new wave of nervous excitement swept over Kirsten as she was stepping into the carriage to leave.  
  
Sierra smiled and waved as they carriage started off and the she turned. Kirsten watched her approach the front door where the woman stood looking severe. They seemed to be shouting at one another.  
  
"Mom?" Kirsten asked leaning back. "Who was that unpleasant woman Sierra didn't get along with?"  
  
"I'm not for sure but I think that is the newest wife. She undoubtedly married the old man for his money. Her behavior certainly suggests it. Naturally Sierra would despise the woman. She radiated bad karma anyway,"  
  
"So, what is Hogwarts like? Hermione told me about the classes and the teachers and the people there (but I already knew the people were wonderful because Harry Potter goes there) but she didn't tell me about what it looks like. I head it's a castle," She said excitedly.  
  
Angie had hoped the enthusiastic interest and plenty of wine at dinner would help her love for the castle conquer her emotions but instead it brought on tearful memories and the wine made her feel slightly dizzy.  
  
"Yes, it's a beautiful castle. And the grounds are spectacular. It's the best place to go to school but you are going to see it in a moment so I shan't waste my breath," This seemed enough for Kirsten who stared out the little window on the door.  
  
Angie thought she was going to be sick when she saw the castle. It should have brought back happy memories but instead all she could think of was how He had hurt her. How He had murdered their friends, leaving her all alone in the world.  
  
The carriage halted and Angie burst out of it. Kirsten exited and got their things. Angie was leaning her full weight on the side of the carriage.  
  
She was dizzy and nauseous and she couldn't bring herself to look at the castle. "It's beautiful!" Kirsten exclaimed. "Oh Mom." She had clapped a hand to her heart and looked around at the beautiful landscape.  
  
A gorgeous vermillion sun reflected off the lake. "Look," She said almost breathlessly, as she turned her mother toward the lake. Angie thought she really would get sick but surprisingly the sight took her breath away. The beauty had thankfully made her forget her dizzy spell.  
  
She was momentarily stunned and she was temporarily able to put Him out of her mind. With a new found confidence she turned to the castle, forced a smile and started up the steps.  
  
Just as they reached the doors they were opened and Angie was jolted with surprise as she recognized Professor McGonagall. "Angela Star!" She cried much more emotionally than Angie had ever seen her get. Maybe it was the sunlight, or maybe it was her imagination but it seemed that the Professor's eyes were a little wet.  
  
Fifteen years was more than it seemed, it really had been too long, and when she had left.she was well. recovering from suicide, and she imagined that she hadn't looked too great the last time anyone here had seen her.  
  
"Come along inside, we have been expecting you for quite some time now," McGonagall said resuming her usual attitude.  
  
Kirsten felt her breath leave her as they entered the entrance hall. They toured the castle for four hours (and only seeing about half of the area of the castle) before they were led to Angie's quarters. Surprisingly Angie was able to block most of her memories of Him and focus on other ones as they walked around.  
  
The area resembled a hotel suite. It was warmly decorated with a nice four poster bed in a separate room, a bathroom, and a nice sitting area equipped with a desk and a love seat.  
  
"Kirsten, you can sleep here tonight," Angie said. "When can we see Dumbledore?" Angie asked turning to Professor McGonagall, who bit her lip and glanced at the clock on the wall.  
  
"He was supposed to be in a very important conference earlier," She said uncertainly.  
  
"I'll send my owl then," Angie said quickly letting a medium sized brown owl out of his cage. She wrote a short note to Dumbledore and sent off the owl.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm telling you something is not right," An aggravated woman said pacing up and down Dumbledore's office. "We've got to find that crystal and we need you to do that,"  
  
"And what about the school? You aren't suggesting that I leave?"  
  
"Dumbledore, the only reason the school hasn't been closed by now is because YOU are here. But we both know damn well what kind of a risk you're taking." She paused and continued in frustration. "If there's another attack I have the authority to shut down.  
  
"But this is not about the school. This is about everyone, wizard and muggle alike.  
  
"Jesus, you of all people know what that crystal can do. You defeated Grindelwald and put it in its place, no one ever thought it would be removed, and now the threat to us is greater than ever. And Fudge doesn't do a damn thing either, he sits in his office and cries all day! You have GOT to step in and do something. The economy is going to hell, no one will come out after the attack in Diagon Alley two years ago, the public is only just now starting to trust us again, and Voldemort is gaining more and more followers."  
  
"And what can I do?" Dumbledore asked calmly from his desk.  
  
"You can replace the confounded fools at the ministry I'm working with, for one. I can't get anything done! And you can get that crystal back."  
  
"That is your department Elizabeth," The gray eyes blazed at him.  
  
"Dammit! If you won't come in willingly I'll shut down the school, make up something and throw Fudge out and immediately call for you to be elected minister."  
  
"Elizabeth Veronika Hoffenmeijer! I will not be spoken to that way. You may be important and powerful as the head of the IAA but I am still your superior. But I am not in the ministry and I am not an Auror, I am a headmaster and I believe that I am serving the best I can from where I sit at this very moment. I'm sorry if you disagree with that,"  
  
"How the hell can you sit here at your desk, calmly and collectively, when right now somewhere out there the dark lord is holding in his hand one of the most powerful magical objects in the entire world!?"  
  
"Miss Hoffenmeijer, you have seriously misjudged me if you believe me to be calm and collected, but right now I see absolutely no reason to abandon my school in this moment of great need,"  
  
Elizabeth stopped and fixed Dumbledore with a cold stare. Fury mixed with respect. Just then an owl fluttered through an open window and dropped Angie's note in his hand.  
  
"I hope you understand that I can still shut down the school is necessary,"  
  
"I hope you will only exercise that power when it really is necessary," Dumbledore said rising and placing the note aside. He meant to end the discussion. "I really cannot help. The most obvious thing to do would be to more closely watch those under surveillance and to step up our insiders and our listening intelligences,"  
  
"And it wouldn't hurt to catch Sirius Black," She added almost to herself.  
  
"No, probably not, but I doubt any information could be obtained from him. I wouldn't focus on that. He will be protected by those he serves," Dumbledore said, choosing his words and expression carefully.  
  
"We know one thing about him. He may have been clever enough to escape Azkaban, but he is not clever enough to keep himself out of sight," Dumbledore felt his emotions rise as he was reminded of the recent sighting of Sirius and his close encounter with Remus and all of the Weasleys. Sirius would no doubt be at the school sometime this year and Dumbledore meant to seriously lecture him. In some ways, he had not aged from the boy he was before he was taken away to Azkaban.  
  
Elizabeth was at the door now. She was not one to beg, or to ask for help, but she was desperate. The wizarding world was not in a state to write home about. She turned to him again. "Please, I'm asking you as a colleague, as a friend, as a student, as someone in need, as a representative of the people, come and work full time. You are trustworthy, you have a work ethic, you are intelligent, and you know who you are and what you are doing. You have experience and background; you have control of yourself and your emotions. Please, I am asking you to come and do justice for the community," Elizabeth spoke with a sincerity that pulled Dumbledore's heartstrings, but he could not abandon the school, not yet.  
  
He sighed heavily. "May I suggest a few capable people in the ministry who I trust fully?"  
  
"No you may not sir!" Elizabeth shouted and stomped out.  
  
"I'm too old for this," Dumbledore said sinking back into his chair.  
  
He picked up the note from Angie and his mood changed considerably as he briefly replied and asked her to come and have tea in his office.  
  
* * *  
  
As both had hoped Angie and Dumbledore both forgot their problems upon seeing one another after these long years.  
  
"My child," Dumbledore said. "You are looking particularly good since the last time I saw you," He said remembering the broken state she was in when she left for America all those years ago.  
  
"Yes, sir, time heals," She said quietly sitting down and pouring tea for them all.  
  
"And Kirsten Star. My, my, I'm sure you'll hear this often, but what a young lady you've become," Dumbledore said his eyes sparkling. "I can't tell you how good it is to see you. I am so very pleased you will be able to spend your last year of education here.  
  
"Before your mother and I get into any mindless chit-chat, I would like to talk to you for a moment about your previous schooling. I understand you were attending a private school in the states?"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"And what classes were you enrolled in?"  
  
"The normal things like Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Potions, Dark Arts Combat-"  
  
"Combat?" Dumbledore interrupted, which was rather uncharacteristic for him.  
  
"It's not as bad as it sounds," Angie said quickly. "I assure you, I had my misgivings about a class with a title like that but I checked it out before she started there. It is almost the same as the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes here; it just has a different name. Dealings with creatures and warding off hexes and a bit of history, and that sort of thing,"  
  
"Very well then. I expect you had a history of magic class as well?"  
  
"Yes, sir,"  
  
"Did you play Quad-pods?"  
  
"Um. no, sir, at the school girls did not have their own team and it was rather competitive if a girl was to make the team. Not to say that I haven't played."  
  
"What about quidditch? Are you interested in joining a house team?"  
  
"Well, my experiences with quidditch are few, so I would have to say no. I can fly fairly well though. I also took Divination and the study of Ancient Runes and I am also very close to fluently speaking Spanish, French, German, Arabic, and Gobbledegook. I have a vague understanding of about a dozen other languages and I of course will be taking my mothers class this year,"  
  
"You are a very bright young lady. Crème de la crème as the French would put it. That is all very well, I will have you meet with your professors before tomorrow in order to see how far ahead or behind you might be, but I am sure you will adjust easily.  
  
"I will put you down for Divination, Ancient Runes, and Magical Linguistics as your elective classes then. Now, are you ready to be sorted into your house?" Kirsten nervously drew in her breath. She was usually a very confident person but this struck in her a nervous cord.  
  
She nodded rather than speaking her heart pounding as Dumbledore brought the sorting hat toward her. *What is that? It's hideous. I hope I don't have to wear that.* She thought just as the hat was placed on her head, and then some other unpleasant thoughts flicked across her brain.  
  
Angie smiled nervously as she watched her daughter. She was happy to be back just then. She was extremely proud that her daughter would be getting one of the best educations offered.  
  
*I may be old, but I am wise* The sorting hat said to Kirsten as he read her thoughts.  
  
*How can you.can you hear me?* Kirsten thought astonished.  
  
*Of course, I can hear everything in you head. I'm going to place you where you belong.  
  
*My, this is interesting. I had wondered when I would see the next generation,*  
  
*The next generation?* Kirsten thought confused. *Did you know my parents?*  
  
*Oh certainly! A pair of trouble makers if I ever saw one. (A pair, that is.) Mr. Filch is really going to have his hands full. Well, I suppose the only logical place to put you is Gryffindor.  
  
*This is a tough decision. The lineage leads me to wonder. It does tempt me. Ah well, GRYFFINDOR," The hat said loudly, though not nearly the shout that he gave in the great hall.  
  
"Congratulations," Said Dumbledore. "I'm only sorry you didn't get to see him do one of his song and dance numbers. Well, I suppose you can see that tomorrow," Dumbledore continued. Kirsten turned toward her mother who beamed at her.  
  
"That's all I have to do?" She asked.  
  
"That's all," Dumbledore said with a smile. And the conversation turned to current events and years of catch-up before they all decided to retire.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Kirsten toured Gryffindor tower. She decided it was a splendid place and then went off to meet with her teachers who asked her a series of boring academic questions. She found out she was ahead in ancient runes and charms. She decided she didn't like professor Trelawney and she was behind in Charms. Transfiguration she was perfectly set up for the next year and potions she was also a little bit ahead, and Snape wasn't even that mean to her, although she didn't know that.  
  
She was really behind in Herbology, though she was pretty sure that this was because she never paid that much attention to the class back in America. She spent about an hour and a half getting lectured by Professor Sprout and felt full of knowledge by the time she went to have lunch with her mother in her quarters.  
  
She had yet to meet the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, but Dumbledore had said he hadn't yet arrived.  
  
"So what do you think so far?" Angie asked as they had a light lunch next to the window.  
  
"I think it's going to be great." Kirsten said. "Mum, do you think Harry will like me?"  
  
"Harry Potter?" Angie asked a little nervously. Kirsten nodded. "I don't know.he sounds like an extremely nice young person, so I shouldn't see why not," Kirsten seemed satisfied so she didn't press the subject any longer.  
  
"How are you mom? Ready to take up the teaching job?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. It's going to be something new. And I have to confess, coming back here has shaken me up a bit. But I think I'll do fine," She said. Just then a knock at the door startled her into dropping her fork.  
  
"I'll get it," Kirsten said jumping up. The door opened and Angie locked eyes with the person on the other side.  
  
"Oh my god," She whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: There is absolutely no excuse for my delay. I am fully aware of how long it's been since I last updated and in all reality this chapter is about ten pages shorter than it should be and I apologize.  
  
School is the most confoundedly annoying thing that I have ever encountered.  
  
But anyway, as for the next chapter I will make absolutely no promises as to when I will post it. I can only say that I HOPE to get it out sooner than this one. Though I sincerely doubt that will happen.  
  
I apologize in advance.  
  
Now, a few points about the story that you are no doubt puzzling over.  
  
Hermione is adopted, her parents are dead, you will find out how and why that works soon.  
  
Draco and Ginny are dating, get over it, things like this happen.  
  
Elizabeth is mentioned quite often in this story but she is not important until the end, so don't worry about her.  
  
Sirius and Angie obviously have several loose ends. Don't worry they will be all tied up and explained eventually.  
  
If there is anything else that you are confused about please ask me. You can e-mail or leave it in the review, whatever, but I am sure that it will all be explained eventually.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me and reviewed. I really would thank you all personally, as was my characteristic before, and sometime I will do that, but I cannot spare the time at this moment.  
  
My sincere apologies for that as you deserve it, and yes, I did say in the first chapter to look for you name at the end, again I apologize, I didn't have the time.  
  
Next chapter, school starts, to be sure there will be plenty of Sirius. Some more character development, I dunno, some romance perhaps. Yes, I think that has to happen in the next chapter.Oh, and how could I forget, we meet the mysterious person X at the door. And some other cursedly annoying things.  
  
Well anyway, thank you all for reading.  
  
~Star*dust 


	3. Christmas is Over

Awakening Chapter Three: Christmas is Over By: Star*dust  
  
"Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say throw cares away-"  
  
"Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!"  
  
"One seems to hear words of good cheer-"  
  
"From everywhere filling the air-"  
  
"Uh, guys?" Ginny interrupted. "I hate to bust your bubble.er bubbles, but Christmas is over. It's August."  
  
"So?" Fred and George replied in unison. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Never mind," She mumbled. The twins shrugged and continued devouring their breakfast, but thankfully didn't pick up their carol again.  
  
"I wouldn't mind it being Christmas," Ron remarked thoughtfully. "We'd be back on holiday."  
  
"We've been on holiday for two months," Ginny pointed out.  
  
"So?" Ron replied. "That doesn't mean vacation should stop!"  
  
"You're Head Boy," Harry said.  
  
"And what does that have to do with it?" Ron replied.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to.enjoy school?"  
  
"NO!" Ron cried in horror. Fred and George let out sighs of relief.  
  
"That's good," George said.  
  
"That would've been the final straw." Fred said decisively.  
  
"On top of being Head Boy, that is," George continued. The twins sighed, and said in unison, "Such a disappointment."  
  
"I don't understand why he wouldn't consider it an honor," Percy interrupted with his nose in the air, sitting down and absentmindedly pouring syrup in his coffee.  
  
"See what happens when you go to the Dark Side, Ronnie?" Fred whispered with a dark look in the general direction of Percy's coffee. Ron stared, paling several shades. Harry just shook his head, trying not to laugh.  
  
"All right, now eat up boys!" Mrs. Weasley said, bustling into the kitchen. "We need to get on the train."  
  
"Ugh. Don't remind me," Ginny said. She certainly didn't look ready to go anywhere. Her neon green pajamas were rumpled, and we're not even going to get into the state of her hair. And speaking of pajamas.in a few moments they had several coffee stains. Ginny groaned. "Great."  
  
"Seventh year.Ron, you're growing up. And Head Boy!" Mrs. Weasley said fondly, looking as if she were about to cry. Fred mimed a gag, while George pretended to die.  
  
"Mum, you're not going to get all misty eyed on me again!" Ron exclaimed as George fell off his chair behind his mother. "Go cry at Harry, he's Quidditch captain you know!"  
  
"Ron, if you don't see the difference between Head Boy and Quidditch captain, you need to be strangled," Fred said solemnly, while George shuddered from his current rather awkward position on the ground.  
  
"Hey!" George said suddenly, "There's gum under here!" He was looking under the Weasley's kitchen table.  
  
"Gum?" Mrs. Weasley echoed sounding horrified as Fred ducked down to have a look.  
  
"Yeah!" George said, sitting up suddenly and banging his head on the table. He stood up, and Fred started laughing.  
  
"What?" George asked, looking annoyed.  
  
"The gum.it's in your hair!"  
  
"WHAT!?" George exclaimed. Mrs. Weasley stood up and bent her son's head so she could see it.  
  
"This isn't gum, dear," She said soothingly.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"It's that porridge I made last Tuesday-"  
  
"Ugh, no wonder it was under the table," Ron muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Mrs. Weasley said sharply.  
  
"Uh, nothing I was just leaving." Ron said quickly getting up.  
  
"Ron we are leaving in ten minutes! You have to catch your train. Ginny you had better go get dressed."  
  
"Oh no." She said as she rushed up the stairs.  
  
"Ron are your things all packed?"  
  
"Not really, I'll get it in a minute," Ron said reading the newspaper.  
  
"You only have nine minutes left!" Mrs. Weasley cried.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mum,"  
  
"Hey I think this is a piece of bacon from last year!" Fred said plucking it up from under the table leg.  
  
"It is not!" Mrs. Weasley cried. Harry watched amused as they slid the fossilized piece of bacon onto Percy's plate.  
  
He was reading a report for work and didn't notice when he picked it up. He took a bite and immediately spat it out. Fred, George, and Harry rolled with laughter.  
  
"Mum! Are you a bit off this morning? I wasn't going to say anything about the coffee, but the bacon is terrible too!" This just caused everyone to laugh harder.  
  
"My own son dares to accuse me of bad cooking?" She cried.  
  
"Well, I normally wouldn't say anything but take a look at this bacon,"  
  
"Fred and George Weasley!" She said rounding on the twins who were red in the face from laughing. Both tried to look innocent. She was about to yell but gave up at the last minute.  
  
"Ron are you packed yet? You've got four minutes!"  
  
"Four? That's plenty of time," He said nonchalantly.  
  
"Ron! Get upstairs and get packed right now!" She screamed. Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"Relax Mum. You always get so stressed out when you have to take us to the train station. I've already packed," He said.  
  
"You mean to tell me you have been ready to go this whole time?" She said in shock. "Ronald Weasley I would beat you over the head if I weren't so tired," Ron breathed as she said the words 'if I weren't so tired'  
  
"Luckily I've got my wand with me." She said and Ron ran from the room shouting something about going to see if Ginny was ready. The five of them cracked up.  
  
At the train station Ron, Harry, and Ginny said a rushed good-bye and hurried on the train. Ron watched his family slowly move across his line of sight. *Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells-DAMN IT!*  
  
* * *  
  
The man's eyes moved past Kirsten and fell on Angie with an almost unbelievable shock. He didn't trust his eyes. He was sure that that woman was on the other side of the ocean.  
  
"Remus?" Angie finally said in a shocked voice. And suddenly he knew his eyes weren't playing tricks. This was Angela Star. It was his turn to say 'oh my god' His mind was spinning in a sort of confused state trying to recall everything he had heard about her lately and figure out how she came to be here.  
  
"I.I didn't know you were a professor," Remus blurted out putting all the confusing thoughts aside.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Angie asked. Kirsten could see this conversation was going nowhere fast and while those two obviously knew each other Kirsten had yet to be introduced.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kirsten Star," She said with a smile to knock any guy off his feet. Remus blinked and looked at her.  
  
"Kirsten?" He echoed his expression changing. "This is Kirsten?" He asked Angie in a shock. "You were just a little baby-" *Oh great. Another person who knew me when I was a baby* Kirsten thought. *How many of these people can there be in the world?*  
  
"I just came by to introduce myself to the new Languages professor, but I never expected." Remus said stepping inside.  
  
"I didn't expect to be here either," Angie said truthfully.  
  
"Well, I guess we're colleagues," He said. "I'm teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again. That is if a mob of parents doesn't throw me out first," He said.  
  
"And why is that?" Angie asked with a frown.  
  
"Well because of." He trailed off as he realized that she never knew what he was. "Because of." He searched his mind for something. It would absolutely mortifying for her to find out now. That must have been one of the years she went back to Beauxbatons.  
  
"You can't be any worse of a professor than me," Angie interrupted mistaking him.  
  
"Oh.yes, I suppose I can handle it," He agreed.  
  
"Um.have a seat," Angie said offering up the little couch and Remus gratefully accepted.  
  
"Angela, you look great," Remus said.  
  
"Oh stop," She said sarcastically.  
  
"No really," He said honestly. The last time any of them had seen her she was looking her worst right after her suicide attempt.  
  
"You're sweeping me right off my feet," She said laughing.  
  
"You know, I saw that Josh got that position in the ministry but I didn't really think about it."  
  
"Oh, that has nothing to do with us coming here," Kirsten interrupted. She hated anyone thinking that her mother and father were still together.  
  
"I'm divorced," Angie said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Remus said. Angie laughed.  
  
"Don't be. It's the best thing that happened to me for a long time,"  
  
There was silence for a while. Then Angie shook her head. "Kirsten, this is Remus Lupin. I went to school with him. He's to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Professor. You are the last teacher I have to meet,"  
  
"Well, do you have any questions for me?" Remus asked. Kirsten considered for a moment and her face suddenly lit up. If he knew Angie when she went to school than maybe he knew her after school and maybe, just maybe he knew her middle name.  
  
"Do you know my middle name?" She said quickly.  
  
"No!" Angie cried. "Remus, don't tell her." Remus frowned. How could a person not know their middle name and why in the world didn't Angie want her to know.  
  
"I have no more of an idea what your middle name is than you do Kirsten," Remus replied confused. Angie seemed satisfied.  
  
"How many times must I tell you, just leave it alone," Angie told her daughter. Kirsten gave her mother a look and shook her head. A sudden thought struck her. Maybe her other teachers, or Dumbledore had some idea. She would have to remember to ask later.  
  
Just then there was another knock at the door. Angie and Kirsten exchanged equal looks of confusion. Angie opened the door and smiled as she saw Sierra and Hermione.  
  
"Remus!" Sierra cried as he rose to greet them. "Don't tell me you're teaching Defense this year?"  
  
"Lupin!" Hermione cried with a huge smile.  
  
"Hermione! Are you Head Girl? I'm not surprised."  
  
"Thank you professor," Hermione said. "Hi," She said shortly to Kirsten.  
  
"Well," Sierra said. "I was just coming to tell you that Dumbledore scheduled the faculty meeting for 3:30PM."  
  
"Yes, I need to speak to him beforehand," Remus said. "I think I'll go do that now. See you around."  
  
"So how are you holding up?" Sierra asked her friend.  
  
"I think I'm going to be OK," Angie said.  
  
"Good,"  
  
"Have you been to your classroom yet? I want to see it," Sierra said enthusiastically. Angie noted that Sierra seemed much more comfortable and relaxed today. She was wearing the standard black robes and her hair was down.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you," Angie said grabbing her keys. "I'll just be a minute Kirsten, maybe Hermione can show you around a little more," Hermione smiled at the professor though it was not what she was looking forward to.  
  
"So, have you been sorted?" Hermione asked as the two set off.  
  
"Yes, I'm in Gryffindor,"  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, sort of disappointed. "So am I. So, have you seen the dorms?"  
  
"Yes, actually. I was hoping you could show me where Herbology is,"  
  
"Oh sure, it's outside. I'll take you to meet Hagrid too. He's the gamekeeper," Hermione babbled on for most of the time. She was rather excited to be back to school as Head Girl and for her final year. And not even Kirsten could make her feel unhappy.  
  
~*~  
  
They all (Remus, Sierra, Angie, Kirsten, and Hermione) all met up for tea in Angie's dorm later. They all chatted mostly about Angie and what she had been doing for the past sixteen years and the extremely boring faculty meeting.  
  
Hermione, finally getting bored of talking about the school glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost time for the train to arrive. "Everyone should be here soon!" She cried interrupting everyone.  
  
"Oh, you're right," Sierra said standing up. "I'm supposed to be in the great hall to supervise when everyone comes in," she said. "I'm sorry I can't help clean up, I need to get going."  
  
"Here, let me get that," Remus said reaching for the tea cups.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll get it later. Let's go down,"  
  
"Sure," He replied offering his arm.  
  
"Such a gentleman," She said with a laugh as she took the proffered arm. Hermione and Kirsten followed closely behind. When they reached the top of the final staircase Angie stopped.  
  
There was a mass of black below which were the students entering the great hall. Hermione and Kirsten stood at the very top looking down. Hermione's eyes scanned the students and she started recognizing students. She saw Ginny and was about to go and greet her until she realized whose arm she held on to: Draco Malfoy's.  
  
"Are you OK?" Remus asked as Angie gripped the railing.  
  
"I just need a moment," She said. "This is the biggest thing I've done for.a long time." She said. "I know you don't understand. It's just.I haven't been back for all those years and now."  
  
"Too much too fast?" Remus asked.  
  
"Sort of, but I think I'll be OK,"  
  
"It's OK, I understand," He said as they stood and watched the students.  
  
Suddenly Hermione saw another shock of red hair and she immediately recognized Ron. He was taller than everyone else and he was easily making his way through the students. She rushed down the stairs leaving Remus, Angie, and Kirsten to watch.  
  
"Ron!" She called to him as she reached the bottom step. His eyes immediately found her out and he grinned. She quickly made her way through the crowd and gave him a big hug and a kiss on both cheeks. "A summer is way too long!" She exclaimed. Ron agreed. "Hey, where's Harry?" Hermione asked immediately noting his absence.  
  
Ron just laughed. "When we got off the train Harry had a few people who REALLY wanted to talk to him,"  
  
"Reporters." Hermione said. It wasn't a question.  
  
"I left him to it. I really didn't feel like seeing my picture in the next issue of Teen Witch Weekly," Ron said with a laugh.  
  
"Poor Harry though. I hope they don't attack Lisa too, I suppose she's with him, isn't she?"  
  
"Lisa? Lisa Turpin? Haven't you heard this Hermione? They broke up almost two months ago,"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't dump her,"  
  
"Well why didn't anyone tell me? I'm extremely annoyed," Hermione informed him.  
  
"I think you were in France at the time,"  
  
"Yeah, and you know what, I could have sworn I saw S-well, you know, Him everywhere after those headlines. He had me going crazy with nervousness for a while there. Speaking of.that, I heard the last week has been a little less than routine at your house."  
  
"You could say that again. But we'll talk later," Ron said glancing at people on either side of him.  
  
"OK," Hermione agreed. "Let's go get a seat,"  
  
~*~  
  
Kirsten watched from above. She was plagued with nervousness as she looked down on the hundreds of students. Sure, the hat had declared her a Gryffindor and she had been accepted into the school, but she still had to meet the people. They had to accept her. And even though there was no language barrier she felt like a foreigner.  
  
Then there was always the Harry Potter factor.  
  
Her stomach knotted. In a few moments she would meet him live and in person. This may have been a dream come true, but she hadn't lived through it yet to see if it was a nightmare.  
  
Kirsten hadn't seen him yet but Harry hurriedly walked inside. He looked very bedraggled and as he immediately saw professor Lupin he gladly dashed up the stairs to get away from all those people.  
  
He reached them straightening his robes and trying to flatten his hair. "Rough weather?" Remus asked him upon his arrival.  
  
"Worse, reporters," Harry said extremely annoyed. Kirsten was staring open mouthed and Angie had not yet looked upon the face of the only heir of Lily and James Potter.  
  
Remus frowned. "Well, the rest of your evening should make up for that."  
  
"Yes, well, how are you Professor? I never expected to see you here. You are teaching Defense, right?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Great!" Harry said enthusiastically. He then noticed Angie and Kirsten and gave them a cursory look. He turned back to Remus and then did a double take. He suddenly recognized that girl. This was the Kirsten Star who had written that strange letter and sent her picture.  
  
"Are you.Kirsten?" Harry asked. Kirsten quickly drew in her breath. Normally, she was a confident, outgoing young person, but she suddenly found herself nervous and at a loss. She mumbled 'hm-mmm' and Harry smiled warmly.  
  
"Well, then," He said turning to Angie. "You must be Professor Star," He said shaking her hand enthusiastically. "Good to meet you. I look forward to your class first thing tomorrow morning,"  
  
"Kirsten has the same class," Remus said.  
  
"Are you in Gryffindor then?" Harry asked. "Fabulous!" He said without waiting for a reply. "We should go get a seat before the sorting starts. Come on, you can sit with my friends. Talk to you later!" Harry said and quickly set off down the stairs with Kirsten nervously following behind.  
  
As Harry led Kirsten through the great hall he kept her occupied with many questions. He was really curious about this girl and she was starting to relax. She realized he was just a regular guy. with a smile that would melt iron.  
  
"So, you're from the United States of America?"  
  
"Yes," She said excitedly. She was walking next to Harry Potter!  
  
"You've never been to Europe before?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh sure, but not since my parents got divorced,"  
  
"Your parents are divorced? Sorry," Harry said.  
  
"No big deal, my dad and I aren't exactly close."  
  
"Hey Harry!" A fairly pretty Ravenclaw called to him. He grinned at her. Several others stared after the pair of them with mild curiosity.  
  
"Harry, you head boy?" Someone else asked leaning out from the row of students at the table.  
  
"No, it's Ron Weasley!" He called. He began shouting greetings and waving to people and explaining to Kirsten who each one was.  
  
"Do you play quidditch?" Being the quidditch captain for Gryffindor Harry just had to ask her.  
  
"I've played Chaser before but in America we play Quad-pods."  
  
"Well, you can come to tryouts anyway. I'm Quidditch captain."  
  
"Oh, OK," Kirsten said beaming. She couldn't believe the luck she was having. Not only was she being accepted but she was being accepted by Harry Potter himself!  
  
"It's the quidditch captain himself!" Seamus called out. "How was your summer Harry?"  
  
"The train ride was the best part!" Harry called with a laugh. Suddenly Kirsten saw a red head a brunette talking to each other. She immediately concluded that the red head was Ronald Weasley. She had read about him. The brunette's hair bounced as she talked to Ron.  
  
And that must be Hermione Granger. She was particularly interested in how Harry and Hermione greeted each other.  
  
Ron's eyes shifted and he spotted Harry. Hermione turned and stood following Ron's gaze.  
  
Kirsten abruptly stopped. It was impossible. How could she have been so STUPID!?!?!  
  
Harry had stopped two feet in front of her and looked oddly back at her. "Are you OK?" He asked. Kirsten's mind was racing and she was blazing mad at herself. She saw no point in letting on, however.  
  
"Oh.yeah," She said shaking herself. "Sorry." And with an odd look from Harry they started walking again.  
  
Kirsten mentally envisioned whacking herself over the head for being so obviously dumb. Now she couldn't imagine how in the world she could have missed it? How could she not have put it to together.?  
  
"This is my friend, Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger," Harry was saying. "Guys, this is Kirsten Star."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped with such force and speed it hurt. How could she have been so stupid, so incompetent? How could she not have put it together? Hermione was mentally envisioning herself banging her head against a book. In the middle of her mental punishment Hermione remembered to close her mouth.  
  
Ron took Kirsten's hand and was about to greet her when he suddenly swore loudly and called her something that will not be repeated. Harry, Hermione and Kirsten were all shocked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kirsten said sharply.  
  
"Oh no!" Ron cried realizing he was shaking her hand. "Not you! I just saw my sister with her boyfriend, and well, hm," Ron stopped frustrated not really knowing how to explain. "I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you. Really, it's a pleasure to meet you. It's really good to see a fresh face." Ron continued to compliment her as her helped her into a seat.  
  
He grimaced at Harry. "Malfoy is going to die," He said out of the corner of his mouth to Harry as he glanced at Slytherin where Draco and Ginny were laughing pleasantly. The sight made them all sick.  
  
In the meantime Kirsten and Hermione both could not believe their mistakes. Kirsten had never thought to associate Sierra's daughter Hermione with Harry's friend and Hermione had never thought to associate Kirsten from the US, with the annoying girl who was writing to Harry.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Hermione," Kirsten said.  
  
"Yes, likewise," Hermione said with a rather forced smile.  
  
"You two previously know each other?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, we've met." Hermione said with a laugh. "But that's a long story," They both agreed. "I saved a seat for you Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, I think I'll sit here," Harry said not paying attention to her as he sat down next to Kirsten and started to talk to her again. Kirsten smirked at Hermione who was giving her a murderous look.  
  
* * *  
  
Angie remained speechless for a few moments after Harry and Kirsten had gone. "Are you OK?" Remus asked with a concerned look.  
  
"No," She said. "I don't think I can do this."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.  
  
"I just can't handle it, Remus. Doesn't it bother you? Seeing Harry? I mean, don't you agonize over Lily and James every time you look at him?"  
  
"Just put it out of your mind. There is no way to side-step it. What happened happened and that's all there is to it. But that's no reason to turn away." He told her.  
  
"You don't understand!" Angie cried becoming panic-stricken. "I've spent years distancing myself from this! I've spent so much time trying to forget about it. You know what happened when.when." She was, of course, referring to her suicidal days.  
  
"Angela!" Remus said sternly. "There will be no more talk like that. I realize that this must be a huge thing for you, but can't give up that easily.  
  
"If you face your past maybe you can move past it. Otherwise, it will haunt you for the rest of your life," He sighed. "I know it's not easy. But what else is there to do? You have to look out for Kirsten. You have a job to do and classes to teach tomorrow.  
  
"But I know you, Angela, and if you are the same person you were two decades ago, then you would not walk out that door. You could have handled it." Angie forced a smile.  
  
"That's better," Remus said. "Look, I'll always be here if you need to talk. And Sierra is too. We're just glad you're back," He said. This time she really did smile, her brief moment of relapse passing, for now.  
  
"And if mental toughness isn't enough, I've got a large bottle of brandy in my office," He added with a grin. She laughed.  
  
"Thank you Remus,"  
  
"What are friends for? Now come on, show Hogwarts your best," He said linking arms with her and leading her into the great hall.  
  
~*~  
  
After the sorting ceremony several people tried to engage Angie in conversation. She was getting sort of bored with the conversation and started to focus her attention other places. Her eyes fell on her daughter, who was blending perfectly with the Gryffindors. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were talking to her but Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey and several other boys had noticed her presence. And she wasn't totally unaware of their eyes either.  
  
"I can't believe she's going to sit with him the entire night!" Ron grumbled as he carelessly spooned out mashed potatoes causing them to land half-way on the plate and half-way off.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "The point of the plate is to put the food on it." She said helping to clean it up while he continued grumbling about Ginny. "If it bothers you so much why don't you tell her?"  
  
"I have told her. I've tried to tell her, many times. But it does not work. She always gets all hysterical on me and starts going on about Malfoy like he's a person or something. I just don't know where we went wrong with her. I mean, she was put in Gryffindor-"  
  
"RON!" Hermione shouted suddenly interrupting most conversation around them. Kirsten's eyes flashed as Harry was distracted from their conversation. "What is that and why didn't you tell me?" She was still shouting and pointing at Ron's shiny head boy badge positioned on his chest.  
  
"Oh that," He said softly, his cheeks reddening.  
  
"Yes, that. I apparently need a major update on your life!" She said. "First Harry doesn't tell me about this major break-up. You don't tell me about being head boy, when I asked you, for Merlin's sake! You guys are not telling me anything anymore!"  
  
"Calm down," Harry said. "He didn't even tell his parents, he didn't even tell ME!"  
  
"Why not?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Because I didn't want everybody acting exactly the way you are,"  
  
"The only reason we found out is that Malfoy knew, told Ginny, which was overheard by---oh, um, well, it's not really important," Harry finished lamely after he was kicked under the table by Ron.  
  
"I still can't believe you wouldn't tell me," Hermione said. "That is a big thing. It's a great accomplishment,"  
  
"Hermione, could you please stop making a scene?" Ron said softly as he glanced at some Ravenclaws nearby who kept looking their direction.  
  
"Fine. I won't say anymore about it."  
  
"So, is that some kind of huge thing around here?" Kirsten asked. "I see this head boy thing and this head girl thing and prefects."  
  
"Yes, those are your authority figures. They tell you what to do and they can take points away for rule breaking," Hermione said with a look at Kirsten.  
  
"Sounds like a teacher's assistant or something to me," She said.  
  
"Well, the professors need extra people to help with those who don't care, like you," The conversation would have progressively gotten nastier had Harry not distracted Kirsten by asking about Quad-pods.  
  
Kirsten was a natural born beauty and what was worse, she knew it. It kind of went to her head. She always made sure she looked her best and she wasn't exactly an amateur at flirting. And she was laying all her moves on Harry. However, they feel on blind eyes. He just wasn't interested, and while he enjoyed discussing things with her, a romantic thought had not entered his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Angela, what did you do over in America?" Professor McGonagall asked her. It was the same sort of question she'd been getting all night.  
  
"I worked for a muggle law firm. I was a secretary. I wrote all sorts of documents. I got paid to make things sound complicated."  
  
"Muggle? I bet that was interesting,"  
  
"Well, the pay was good, so that kept it from bothering me. I would just exchange the money.but I suppose it was interesting. Of course, they thought I could work so fast! I was very careful about using my magic, but I did full off a few things they would consider spectacular. My boss was hilarious. He just couldn't understand how I managed to do so many things at once.  
  
"Little did he know that his coffee machine was powered by magic and the creamer was poured by magic, it was stirred by magic, and all the while I took care of phone messages.  
  
"Ah well, muggles, you have to love them." Angie forced a smile that she had been forcing since the third time she told this an hour ago.  
  
She leaned toward Remus and said to him in an undertone. "I think I'll take you up on that brandy later." Remus laughed out loud and Professor Flitwick had given him a look.  
  
At the end of the meal all listened as Dumbledore introduced the new professors and Kirsten. She blushed slightly but smiled big and made sure to look around at as many people as possible.  
  
Dumbledore reminded everybody of the rules and asked the prefects and head boy and girl to help lead students to their dormitories.  
  
"Harry, can I follow you to our dorm? I don't really know where I'm going," Kirsten said with a big smile.  
  
"Sure," He said. Kirsten smirked at Hermione as they walked out of the great hall together.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Ron led the way up to Gryffindor tower equipped with the password. "I need to talk to you and Harry later. Meet me downstairs with the invisibility cloak in half an hour," Hermione said to Ron out of the corner of her mouth. Ron really did not want to talk to Hermione at this hour but there was no way around it.  
  
Half hour later, the boys came out of their dormitory and nearly jumped as they ran into Hermione on the way down. "Shut up!" She hissed. "There are still two people downstairs, but I don't think they'll notice us under the invisibility cloak."  
  
The three of them walked as quickly as possible out of the common room and ended up in a corridor they didn't all together recognize. "I'm sure I've been here before." Ron said puzzling.  
  
"It doesn't matter. In here," Hermione said opening a door and entering into a rather large classroom. "I've never been in here before," Harry remarked.  
  
"Neither have I,"  
  
"That's because it's the languages classroom." Hermione said pointing to the chalkboard which read: Professor Star, Magical Linguistics. "We should have no trouble finding this in the morning," She added.  
  
"Hermione, what is this all about?" Harry asked.  
  
"I want to know what's been going on with Sirius. We couldn't really talk at dinner and since no one has bothered to owl me,"  
  
"I owled you twice!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, well, you did a very poor job of describing the situation,"  
  
"Look, he showed up because he got hurt. It seems he had a close encounter with professor Lupin. He was pretty sick for a while and he still had a little bit of a limp when he left-"  
  
"This is really encouraging Ron," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm just trying to tell you what happened. He did get his hair cut, and let me tell you, he needed it. He looks SO much better. Doesn't he Harry?" Harry nodded.  
  
"This is not what I'm talking about. I don't care about this kind of stuff. I care about how you explained to most of your family about Sirius and you said something about Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer,"  
  
"Oh that," Ron said. "You don't have to worry, it was close-"  
  
"Too close," Another voice said. Suddenly the three of them stopped and looked guiltily towards the door. "Naughty, naughty, students out of bed, and after midnight. What am I going to do with you?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I suppose it's a little late for brandy," Remus said as he led Angie out the great hall. "Tomorrow maybe," Angie was silent. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Angie said uncertainly. "I just don't know what I'm doing here,"  
  
"You don't want to be here?"  
  
"Truthfully? No, I'd rather be back in the States. Far from this.place,"  
  
"How can you feel at home over there? I mean, they talk funny," Angie laughed.  
  
"You know, I actually lost the accent for several years."  
  
"No!" Remus cried dramatically. "Have you lost all nationalism?"  
  
"It was easier to sound like everyone else. As you can see, I adjusted when I came back,"  
  
"Well, Ms. Star, if that's what you're going by these days. I'm glad you came back. And I hope that tomorrow will change your mind about coming here." Angie remained silent as they came to a stop in front of her door.  
  
"You're a good friend Remus. A really good friend."  
  
"Well, I try," He said with a smile. "Hey cheer up. It can't be that bad," He said looking at her golden hair and soft blue eyes, those red lips. "Good night Angela," He said just before their lips met. He quickly pulled back. "I.I don't know what came over me, I just-"  
  
"Good night Remus," She said cutting him off with a smile. Without another word she turned and went inside leaving him sort of shocked out in the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sirius!" The three of them hissed as the dark form took on an appearance. And the three of them jumped in with questions.  
  
"SLOW DOWN!" He roared over the three. "I am perfectly fine, except that I could do with a shave and a shower would definitely NOT hurt. I will not get caught, unless you do, in which case we are ALL screwed, I've been around and I came here because it used to be an unused classroom, apparently not anymore. But, what is new with all of you?" All three of them started talking at once again. "Well, obviously, you are not tired." He added sarcastically.  
  
"What happened with the head of the IAA?" Hermione asked as the other two silenced.  
  
"Mr. Weasley came in and he was pretty quick to throw the floo on the fire. Ron hexed him but it was a little too late. I turned into a dog and Molly glazed the whole thing over. It could have been a big deal, but luckily, it's not,"  
  
"Sirius.I saw the papers. I was in France at the time, you know,"  
  
"You didn't try to come look for me did you?" He asked visibly paling.  
  
"I would liked to have tried, but since I was job shadowing at the time, I couldn't really get away,"  
  
"It's a bloody good thing too," He said severely. "I was on some particularly nasty business and I would not have wanted you to witness anything or get in any kind of danger,"  
  
"Danger? What were you doing?"  
  
"Something I have been working on for two or three years now. Don't worry about it," Hermione was about to protest. "I mean it." He added sharply running his fingers over his growing goatee.  
  
"I'll get a razor!" Ron said whipping out his wand. He could see that the conversation needed a change.  
  
"NO!" Sirius cried. "As much as I would love that I don't think it would be the best thing for Filch to see a razor floating down the hall,"  
  
"I guess you're right," Ron said. "But next time if you'll just let us know when you're going to scare the hell out of us then I could bring one with me,"  
  
"I play things by ear,"  
  
"Well then, you're just going to have to grow a beard,"  
  
"Yeah, I was afraid of that," Sirius said. Suddenly, a woman's high pitched scream of terror rang through the halls and sent the four of them jumping with shock.  
  
Sirius instantly pressed himself into the shadows against the wall. The other three stood frozen as voices could be heard nearby.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Another chapter comes to an end. I tried to write this one as quickly as possible since my Christmas break is ending and I have to go back to school. This one was shorter than usual, but I don't really intend on making the chapters as long as they have been. This brings us one step closer to Halloween! Halloween has one of my favorite scenes in this whole book in it! I've been planning it since the middle of The Last Laugh.  
  
But anyway, I wanted to take the time right now to FINALLY thank you all who have reviewed. I kept saying that I was going to do that from The Last Laugh, and I never did. I'm really, really, sorry.  
  
So, anyway, I think I'll just list all of you who reviewed so far for Awakening and just make the necessary comments!  
  
Ax: As always your reviews are really great. I was wondering where you were at because, well, you always read and reviewed so promptly before and you did such a good job. Everyone loves it when they're complimented!! And I have to agree; the more I screw up everyone's life the more fun I have writing the story!!! Lol. Well, anyway, hopefully you'll get the e-mail for this update this time. Thanks for sticking with me!  
  
HPdreamer15: Well, at the time I am writing this little thank-you thing I haven't had time to read your story yet, but I will. I did however, read the little summary and that is a really awesome summary. It makes you wanting more. You want to know the truth. Ok, my little bit is over now. And I like the title.  
  
Agent Kiwi Snoop: I like your reviews. You comment on like everything! Hopefully the next chapter I will get some more things explained.like why Hermione is adopted. Yeah, well, thanks for the reviews!  
  
Erica The Flying Tree aka Miss Flyin Tree: Well, I updated, I'm glad you love it and I have no idea what you think you figured out, but good job if you did figure something out. Your review cracked me up!  
  
Hazelmist: You have been with me for a long time now and I thank you for all your continued support. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you!  
  
Sabre Black: As always, I appreciate your support and opinions!  
  
Ltnikki: Thanks for e-mailing! I hope you like the chapter and sorry to disappoint you. It wasn't Sirius at the door, but trust me, they will meet.  
  
Libertygrl413: I always love your reviews and I really thank you for reading and reviewing throughout this story (so far) and the last one. One day I will probably come back to dreams..thanks again!  
  
Animegirl: I'm sorry that you cried, but I suppose that was the intended effect for the end of The Last Laugh. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Britz: I have to tell you I really am loving A Novus Vita. Thank you very much for all your input for this story and TLL, it's appreciated very much! Can't wait until I can get to the third chapter of ANV. Talk to you later!  
  
Lily Lupin: I really liked your Christmas Carols and your poem when I read them the other night. You've got some talent. Well, anyway, thanks for the reviews!  
  
EaRtHaNgEl831: Thanks for the reviewing and I plan to mess with relationships a little bit in this story. Lol.  
  
Buckbeakbabie: As always, I really appreciate your reviews. I appreciate you sticking around and e-mailing as well. I know your theory is not going to go away. I guess you're just stubborn like that. Lol.  
  
Harmony Slytherin: Well, thanks for the outrageously hilarious and long reviews. Appreciated very much and I hope you enjoyed your review for Never Turn Back. I'll get the rest read later. You know, I think it actually takes me longer to review than it does to read the chapter. That's pathetic. Lol. I know what you mean by you feel like you're reviewing your own things. You did write like two whole pages of this chapter! Lol.  
  
*Cough!* Star*dust *Cough*: Well, that was an interesting review including the reviewer's name. Well thanks for it and I hope you can continue with the story soon. I can't believe I'm behind in "Eyes." you really need to send that to me so that I can read it. I feel horrible. And I also need to insert in your profile don't I? Oh great.that should be interesting.  
  
SilverPhoenixWings: Thank you extremely much for reviewing, as always. I very much enjoyed the first chapter of Indigo Fire. I will get back to it soon! By the way, has Harmony sent you a letter yet? I swear to you she has one. I've seen it and everything.now if she ever gets a stamp.  
  
hp_4ashley2000@hotmail.com: I'm sorry I don't know your penname. but anyway, thank you for the reviews. I posted in a relatively short amount of time for me. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chelsey: Thanks for the review. I hope you like the story.   
  
If I forgot anybody: FLAME ME!  
  
Next chapter: Classes.letters.Kirsten and Hermione competitions.Angie and Remus.Angie and Sirius.dreams.interesting conversations.am I missing anything? Survey says: Probably. This stuff probably doesn't make much sense to you. Sorry, it's the best I can do.  
  
~Star*dust 


	4. The Subconscious Plague

Awakening Chapter Four: The Subconscious Plague By: Star*dust  
  
A/N: June 21st! Yes, that's the magic phrase for every Harry Potter fan, now isn't it? I personally can't wait, but I just need to take this opportunity to say that no matter what the fifth book brings I will not be changing this fanfic. And I seriously doubt that I will be done with this by the time it comes out, so I'm sure that will be an issue. I'm not saying that I won't get new ideas and write other fanfics, but I will NOT change this story AT ALL. OK, I've said my part about that, onto this chapter:  
  
I just noticed that this chapter has a LOT of conversation during breakfast. I think there are three or four instances where things are introduced at breakfast, and come to think of it, things are like that in this whole story. I don't know why, but I bet you can guess what my favorite meal is. Lol.  
  
Well, anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Some pretty interesting and somewhat significant things happen here. So, I think I've talked enough for now. Thanks!  
  
~*~  
  
*Earlier that night.*  
  
Angie walked into her room smiling. She suddenly was very glad that she had come back to Hogwarts. Just then, she knew she would be OK. The feeling didn't last long.  
  
She climbed into bed about an hour later thinking about how exactly she was going to handle her first ever class. Maybe this is why she didn't instantly fall asleep. Whatever the reason the longer she laid alone in the dark the more her thoughts turned to the past. Eventually Angie drifted off into a disturbed sleep full of turbulent dreams.  
  
Maybe it was because she was back in the castle. Maybe it was because she had been so close to Harry that day, or maybe Remus brought it all back. But whatever the reason, Angie had an attack worse than ever before. She hadn't experienced anything like it at least since she divorced Josh.  
  
Her dreams were filled with the most painful experiences and she would wake up feeling drowned and alone. The ever present darkness was the only thing to comfort her.  
  
She blindly felt for something in her beside table. She drank deeply from the bottle and stumbled around the room in search of something to end this madness. Her head seemed to explode with sound and memories rapidly playing out in her mind.  
  
She felt smothered, like she couldn't breathe. She wanted to scream, she would do anything to get out of this whirlwind.  
  
And then, it all suddenly came to a stop as she ran headlong into a large object and tumbled to the floor with a frightened scream. She broke down and sobbed uncontrollably as she found herself in the hallway on the ground. Apparently she had knocked Professor Dumbledore off his feet in her pursuit to escape from her own mind.  
  
Back in the classroom the four of them listened intently to the voices outside in the hallway.  
  
"Angela!" A surprised but calm voice of Albus Dumbledore floated to her ears. "Angela? Calm down," He said firmly taking a hold of her shoulders. She still shook violently but she stopped screaming.  
  
"Angela Star. What has happened?" Dumbledore asked pulling her to her feet as he, himself, rose from the cold stone surface.  
  
Angela stuttered and sniffed for a few seconds. "Nothing happened.I'm fine," She finally managed to piece together as she hastily wiped her eyes. Dumbledore looked sternly at her as she looked away embarrassed.  
  
"Come to my office and we'll talk," She said mildly and they slowly made their way up the stairs.  
  
In the classroom Sirius breathed and slowly sank down the wall to the ground. "That was really close," Ron said, stating the blatantly obvious. Harry and Ron just stared white faced at Sirius who was still trying to recover. Hermione however was not concerned about their close encounter; she was puzzling over the conversation that had just taken place.  
  
"What do you suppose is going on with Professor Star?" She asked thoughtfully. "You don't think she's hurt do you.you don't think she saw us?" She suddenly said her eyes growing to the size of saucers. Sirius's head snapped up and the four of them looked at each other with pale faces.  
  
"No," Sirius finally decided. "She would have reason to point me out to Dumbledore. Besides that, I've heard that she had some.suicidal problems after.after.after Lily and James were killed." Sirius finally decided.  
  
Hermione was still confused and would have probed deeper into the matter, but Sirius rose. "And furthermore, she's talking to Dumbledore right now, he'll set things straight. Look, I shouldn't be here anymore,"  
  
"Wait! Take this," Harry said thrusting the invisibility cloak toward Sirius.  
  
He looked down at it and a ghost of a smile played on his lips. "No, I have a feeling you all will have plenty of need for that," He said with a wink. Quickly, Sirius opened the door and melted into the shadows.  
  
"But we haven't told you about Kirsten Star yet!" Hermione whispered after him, but he was far away now.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time Dumbledore lit a fire and got the tea Angie seemed to have considerable calmed down. For several moments Dumbledore sat sipping his tea and studying her. He noticed how she did not meet his eyes and nervously wrung her hands and fiddled with her left ring finger. Though you couldn't really tell she was not a very old woman, just entering her late thirties. But her face was thin and haggard and her eyes were dark and fathomless.  
  
"Is there something you would like to discuss?" He finally asked. He was surprised when he got a response without having to probe at all.  
  
"All around me I see the past. It's killing me. If I don't have someone with me to distract me I feel like everything is pressing in around me and smothering me. It was bad enough before where I was far away from everything but now.I can't stop thinking about everything, about..Him," She said quietly.  
  
"Say His name Angela,"  
  
"What?" She cried snapping her head up to look at him.  
  
"The only way you're going to get through this is to accept the past. There is no use denying anything that happened. Not anymore, I will not allow you to tell yourself you never married Him-" Angie did not want to hear what he was saying. She hadn't married Him. How could she have married Him; He was the murderer, the traitor, she had never loved Him.  
  
"I have accepted it," She cut in. "It was sixteen years ago!"  
  
"Then say His name," Dumbledore persisted.  
  
"I don't see the point. I cannot stand hearing it, it makes me sick!" She said, truthfully.  
  
"Then tell me what you remember. Tell me what made you scream. Talk to me, Angela." She was looking away, reluctant to speak again. "I know everything that happened already. You cannot be embarrassed or afraid of it anymore. It is dampening your spirit."  
  
"Sometimes when I'm alone, I think about slitting my wrists." She said. "I remember what it felt like and all the blood.but I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill myself."  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"No.sometimes I think it would be-no I know it would be easier, but I realize that I have to be here for Kirsten. But every time I think of everyone dead. All murdered!" She screamed. "I spent so long trying to run from it. Trying to forget everything. And now, I've come back and all over again. I don't know how long I can do it. I want to forget Sirius Black," She whispered. She blinked and a tear fell from her eye.  
  
Dumbledore studied the pathetic creature. She still nervously played with her left ring finger.  
  
"We cannot forget those things," Dumbledore told her quietly. "If we forget, then history is likely to repeat itself. We have to remember the evil of the dark lord. That way we will know that we must stop it."  
  
"But it is already happening again!" Angie cried. "And it's because of Him!" Dumbledore gave her a look and she conceded and spoke His name. "Sirius Black escaped from jail to bring He-who-must-not-be-named back to power,"  
  
"As I have told many others before, not saying Voldemort's name only increases the absurd superstition that he will suddenly appear out of nowhere."  
  
At this point Angie would go no further. "I dared to utter Sirius Black's name, but I will not allow the name of that vile creature to pass over my lips," Dumbledore decided not to press the matter. You could only push a body so far in one night.  
  
"Angela, sleep freely here. You know you are safe. A memory cannot hurt you. Just remember that you have already lived through it, there is no need for you to suffer through a reliving of it. You are far from any of those things that haunt you," *Except perhaps Sirius.* Dumbledore thought to himself wondering how soon he would show up at the castle this year.  
  
"By I have not rested since I decided to come back. Doesn't it just make you sick every time you think of it? How many times I was so close to him. How could I have missed it? Every time I think of Sirius with Lily and James-"  
  
"Love is blind, Angela," Dumbledore said.  
  
"It shouldn't be! I should have known!" She cried in frustration.  
  
"You must calm down. You will get through this yet," Dumbledore reassured her. "Believe me, I would do anything to change what happened, but there is a reason for everything turning out the way it does and we are not fit to question that." Angie nodded in agreement. "Rest now, tomorrow is a new day."  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Hermione cursed under her breath as the sounds of the girls in her dorm preparing themselves for the day woke her. She was dead tired as she had slept barely four hours the previous night.  
  
"Hermione," Kirsten said seeing that she was stirring in her bed. "Do you think I should wear my hair down, like this, or up in a ponytail?"  
  
"I don't care!" Hermione shouted at her. But Lavender Brown immediately joined the conversation.  
  
"Don't pay attention to her, she's probably tired." She said hastily. "I think you're hair looks really pretty when it's down like that, but if you factor in the heat and the fact that you'll be moving all day I think you should put it up. Just a simple ponytail would look so cute! Here," She said grabbing a brush.  
  
Kirsten and Lavender chatted as they applied their make-up and Hermione rolled her eyes. She was glad that she wouldn't have to play Kirsten's tour guide.  
  
Hermione went down in the common and noted the absence of Ron and Harry and was willing to bet anything that they were still asleep (she certainly would have been if it were at all possible to sleep in the midst of teenage girls getting ready for the day) when she suddenly heard a shout that was the unmistakable sound of Ron's voice.  
  
"I'll murder them," He was kept muttering on his way down to breakfast. Fred and George had sent him a box of their newest invention. Instead of a cockroach cluster it was a spider sucker. ("Moves its legs in your mouth!" The label proudly declared.)  
  
Hermione smiled to herself. If he hadn't been so grumpy about the lack of sleep he probably wouldn't have been so upset.  
  
~*~  
  
Angie hadn't slept much that night. After going back to her room she pretty much decided that sleep was pointless and had spent the rest of the time writing songs and poems to try and relieve her stress and display her emotions.  
  
Angie didn't feel like going down to breakfast and facing everyone so she went straight to her classroom and nervously awaited her first class.  
  
Kirsten went down to breakfast and noted her mother's absence. She was pretty sure Angie would be in her classroom, so she grabbed an apple and made her way to the languages classroom.  
  
Angie yawned as Kirsten entered the classroom. "Morning," She said.  
  
"Good morning," Kirsten replied.  
  
"Are you tired?" Angie asked.  
  
"Nope," Kirsten said taking a bite out of her apple.  
  
"I didn't sleep much last night."  
  
"Do you ever?" Angie looked down and desperately tried to remember the last time she had a good rest. It had to have been before she decided to come here again. looking up at her daughter munching on that apple suddenly made her hungry.  
  
"Hey! No eating in my classroom." She exclaimed snatching the apple from Kirsten and then taking a bite out of it herself.  
  
"You hypocrite!" Kirsten said grabbing her apple back.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well," Ron said trying to convince himself that getting up for classes was a good thing. "At least we know exactly where the languages classroom is,"  
  
"That is true," Harry said.  
  
"I just hope Kirsten doesn't get some kind of special treatment," Hermione said. Ron and Harry gave her a look.  
  
"You really don't like her do you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Give me one good reason to like her," Hermione responded.  
  
"Give me one good reason not to,"  
  
"I have plenty of reasons for not liking her. And the only reason you two are taking to her is because of her blonde hair and long eye lashes!" Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "She the most annoying girl I have ever met. I've never seen anyone so obsessed with the way they look in my entire life. And if she says 'like' one more time I'm going to blow the hat right off my head!"  
  
"Hermione, you're not wearing a hat," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Oh curse it!" She exclaimed. "That is an extraneous fact that only you would take notice of!"  
  
~*~  
  
The bell rang and Angie closed the door with her wand and smiled at her class. About half of them looked asleep and the other half looked fairly uninterested or distracted. (she noted with dissatisfaction that her daughter was among the distracted. She was intent upon Harry Potter.)  
  
It was quite a mass. The classroom, which was extremely large anyway, was nearly full. Most every seventh year was in the class. They were massed together since they would only be taking one year.  
  
"Seventh years for my first ever class. Great idea Dumbledore," She said. A few of them laughed. "OK, I'm not going to bother taking role. If you're here you're here. If you don't come you obviously don't want to be here and it's not my problem if you fail this class. However, I would like to learn your names. We'll get to that in a second.  
  
"First I need to go through what we will be doing in this class. I'm sorry to say that the first quarter of the year you will need probably no magic at all in this class. Not until we get through the basics of human languages will you need your wands. Come to class prepared to take notes and to speak.  
  
"The first quarter we will be learning how to speak the basics of conversational language for about twelve major human tongues including Latin, Greek, Japanese, Spanish, French, Italian, German, etc., etc.  
  
"Then we will move on to languages like Gobbledegook, hippogriffian, several bird languages, mermish, the language of the veelas, etc. That will require magic because you will more than likely have to 'tune' your voice to the right pitches and so on. We can have a lot of fun in this class, if you choose. If you don't we will simply copy notes and repeat, repeat, repeat. So, don't give me any trouble and we'll have some fun.  
  
I'm sure you have loads of questions for me, but please see me after class or hold your peace. Today we're going to start with Spanish." And so she dove right into classes. By the end of the period Angie had learned to tell Kirsten not to bother answering because she was already fluent in the languages they would be studying for the next 6-10 weeks.  
  
Lupin's class was a trip. He let them have a free discussion day where anyone could ask any question they wanted and the class ended up discussing different ways of getting around the rules.  
  
Kirsten seemed to enjoy almost everything she did. That night she sat down and wrote for almost two hours a letter to her friends back in the states and sent it off. Much to the annoyance of Hermione she kept looking up at Harry and giggling as she wrote her letter.  
  
Suddenly a letter arrived and interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She immediately recognized what it was and smiled as she read the familiar letter. She had received basically the same notice the past two years in a row. Dumbledore had trusted her with this little task and together she and Sirius had gotten pretty good at what they did.  
  
"Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
Congratulations on receiving the position of Head Girl, I know you will lead the school well. As I'm sure you know, I am in need of a special service this year that I alone cannot handle. I trust you fully to use sound judgment and be cautious at all times. Please feed and take care of the stray dog that visits Hogwarts grounds every once in a while. He needs your help.  
  
Thank you, as always,  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore"  
  
Hermione smiled and tossed the letter onto the fire. Ron raised an eyebrow and she stated simply: "I'm in charge of feeding the stray dog this year." Ron and Harry grinned and went back to their chess game.  
  
Hermione, tired of watching this spectacle year after year, decided to write a letter to that stray dog, since she couldn't get much of a conversation in with Harry and Ron. Hoping the owl wouldn't cause trouble she borrowed Hedwig and waited for a reply.  
  
Quite unfortunately Sirius chose not to reply until somewhere around midnight. Mumbling about lost sleep two nights in a row Hermione gave the letter a cursory glance and then tossed it on the fire. As she watched the fire burn she was reminded of the death of her parents.  
  
That first night after they had been murdered she had sat and stared in front of the fire for hours on end. It seemed like the only logical thing to do. Stare mindlessly into the mesmerizing flames.  
  
The fuss and bustle of Diagon Alley filled her ears. It was a crowded day, but nice and sunny, warm, but mild. Perfect day to spend shopping with her family. Who knew it would be her last?  
  
Hermione could recall the exact details from that day. She knew exactly what everyone was wearing; she could quote every conversation word for word. She could remember every last thing, except for who had attacked them with the crystal.  
  
There had been an accident so to speak. A young boy was running through the alley and had knocked a woman and all her parcels to the ground creating a bit of a hold up in the center of the narrow alley. As more and more people began to gather a sudden darkening of the sky told of the tragic thing that would happen next.  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, a crack of energy, and a flash that sent shockwaves that the muggles could feel on the other side of the barrier. Three shops were completely demolished and windows all down the street had busted.  
  
Everywhere there were people strewn across the ground. Some were moving, but most lay there, eternally unable to move. Hermione remembered feeling dizzy and not really being able to move. She could hear the screams and then she looked into the sky and saw the dark mark.  
  
The attack on Diagon Alley was the largest mass killing by the dark lord for almost 18 years. At least a hundred and fifty people died and many more were injured. The damage done to the shops was catastrophic and the economy all but stopped. No one wanted to go out anymore. Everyone was afraid and Hermione was orphaned.  
  
Preparing to go into her fifth year at school she had lost the two most important people to her in a brutal murder. An act of hate. She was taken to the ministry of magic where she was questioned but to this day she couldn't remember anything about the person who had wielded the carbonated crystal and neither could any of the other survivors.  
  
To the shock of the wizarding world the carbonated crystal had not been destroyed as was the rumor, it was still in the power of the dark lord himself. As one can imagine Hermione went through considerable depression and other mental problems.  
  
But then she met Sierra. One day Sierra came to her at the ministry. She explained that she was a consultant and she specialized in psychiatric needs. Hermione found she could talk to Sierra and it made her feel a little better.  
  
Hermione had been staying with the Weasley's, and Sierra started making regular visits to see her. Without Sierra, Hermione could not have made it through her ordeal and in return Sierra got just what she needed.  
  
But even after the years of talking about it, Hermione still remembered that day in Diagon Alley, and she still cried.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day at breakfast Hermione got into an argument with Kirsten. She was already depressed from the night before and grumpy from lack of sleep and Kirsten's perky ignorance pushed her over the edge.  
  
Hermione was the last to come down to breakfast and she probably didn't look her best. Kirsten looked up from her copy of Teen Witch Weekly and gave Hermione a look.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked as she saw Kirsten.  
  
"Nothing." Kirsten said.  
  
"What?" Hermione snapped as she poured some milk into her cereal.  
  
"It's just that those shoes are last season and they aren't the same shade of black as your robes," Hermione stared at her for a moment wondering if she could be any ruder.  
  
"And this offends you because you're a fashion expert?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"No," Kirsten replied seriously. "It bothers me that you're sitting across from me,"  
  
"Well, excuse me. I'll just move my spot where sat for the past six years. No big deal,"  
  
"I'm sorry. You asked and I told you what I thought."  
  
"Why don't you just go back to America where you came from!?" Hermione shouted at her. Ron and Harry were desperately trying to think of something to stop this madness.  
  
"Why don't you just go back to your gloomy castle in the country?"  
  
"Because, I have to stay here and help all the people like you, who don't know what they're doing."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I've got friends here." Kirsten said obviously speaking of Ron and Harry. This enraged Hermione beyond words.  
  
"Do you think you can just come in here and take my place? These are my friends! This is my table! This is my school! This is my COUNTRY!" She screamed and quickly left.  
  
"God, can't she find a way to tame that hair?" Kirsten said as they watched her go. Ron and Harry decided that it was time to go to class.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now you've taken the notes it is time to try transforming your piece of driftwood into a rose," Professor McGonagall said that afternoon. They all set to work and before long McGonagall was exclaiming.  
  
"Oh beautiful Ms. Star!" She said lifting the perfect red rose to her nose and smelling its sweet fragrance. Kirsten smiled as McGonagall awarded her points.  
  
Hermione looked down at her rose which was the same color and texture of the driftwood. "No, you forgot to do-" To Hermione's mortification she saw that she was being taught by Kirsten.  
  
~*~  
  
On their walk back to the common room that evening Ron and Harry were fawning over Kirsten. "Did you see the look on Snape's face?" Ron was saying. "That was classic. It was like a dream come true!" In potions class Kirsten had corrected their Professor on his spelling.  
  
"I've got to hand it to," Harry admitted. "That was pretty awesome. Even Hermione didn't notice," Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously as Kirsten smiled.  
  
"It was nothing; I just remembered reading it,"  
  
* * *  
  
Angie was startled by a knock on her door after her last class of the day. She looked up to see Remus walk into the classroom. "So, how were classes today?" He asked casually sitting on the edge of her desk.  
  
"I think things are getting off to a pretty good start," She said.  
  
"How's Kirsten adjusting?"  
  
"You can tell as good as I can. I haven't really talked with her much," Angie replied.  
  
"And how are YOU doing?" He asked much more seriously noting the dark circles under her eyes. She nervously looked away under his gaze.  
  
"I'm.all right,"  
  
"Just all right?"  
  
"It's better than being all wrong, isn't it?" He laughed. "Well, how about that brandy you were telling me about?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, just come to my office," He said delighted she had suggested it.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was seething by the time they all sat down to do their homework that night. (Especially since Harry asked Kirsten to sit on the couch with him) Hermione was determined not give up and let Kirsten win so easily. So, she concentrated on her homework and focused on not letting it get to her.  
  
"Done! Finally," Hermione said dotting her last 'i' on her essay. "What do you think?" She asked Harry.  
  
"Looks great," He said giving the piece of parchment a glance that cannot even be classified as cursory and then tossing it on the table. Kirsten then decided to ask Harry a question which he discussed in great detail.  
  
Hermione's eyes were still shooting daggers when Harry gathered up the quidditch crew in the center of the common room for his weekly meeting. Kirsten of course went with him but Hermione was surprised to see Ron stay behind. He was looking at her.  
  
"What?" She asked him.  
  
"Is something wrong, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe I can help."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"This conversation is not going anywhere, is it?"  
  
"Nope." Ron gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"This will never work if you don't talk to me," He said.  
  
"I am talking to you. See, this is me talking to you." Ron rolled his eyes and was just about to get up when she spoke again. "It's just how he blows me off, you know? He doesn't pay any attention, at all!"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"No Ron, Peeves the poltergeist,"  
  
"What's the big deal? You've never been jealous of some girl of Harry's before."  
  
"I'm not jealous of her! And this is something totally different."  
  
"Again, you've got to give me more information if you want this conversation to have any substance at all,"  
  
"This isn't like any other girlfriend he's had. She's American, she's pretty, and she's smart. She holds his attention better than I do!"  
  
"Hermione, calm down. This is not as big of a deal as you're making it. I think if you would just realize that Kirsten is totally new here you would realize that you're being totally unfair. You should be helping her out." This only further increased Hermione's frustration.  
  
"Never mind! I'm going to feed the dog!" She shouted and stomped off.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Sirius and until she was almost walking right into him. Once they had found a place to chat Hermione immediately unloaded.  
  
"I hate her Sirius!" These were the first words she uttered.  
  
"Hi, how are you doing? I'm doing great, considering I haven't eaten for almost twenty-four hours and I surely need a shower but I'm glad to see you all the same," He said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, hi," She said hastily, which earned her a wry grin.  
  
"OK, so who do you hate?" Sirius asked with a sigh.  
  
"That little-" She gave a frustrated sigh and she desperately wanted to swear. "Kirsten Star," She finally managed to pull out through gritted teeth. Sirius sort of coughed at the sound of the name but allowed her to continue. "I know that she is a totally new person in this country and I shouldn't be judging her already. Because I'm not like that. I always try to help people out, you know? But I just cannot find any reason to like her at all! She just comes in and totally takes over my whole life!"  
  
"In the span of, what like, two days this girl comes in and takes over every aspect of your life? Come on Hermione,"  
  
"No, it's true!" She protested. "She corrected Professor Snape today in class, she knew how to do her Transfiguration better than I did, she's in my house, she's in my dorm, and she sits right across from me. She tells me nasty little things about how my hair is bushy and my clothes are last season and worst of all Harry barely even acknowledges my presence. When people come up they say hi to Harry and then to Kirsten. They already know who she is! It's horrible Sirius! I hate her!"  
  
"Ok, first of all, her so called intellect won't last. Trust me; it's like some sort of beginners luck or a wand malfunction. And as for her comments about you, that's just her way of saying she's insecure and needs to put down someone else to feel better."  
  
"That sounds really nice but it's not helping," Hermione said looking extremely close to tears.  
  
"Well as for Harry, as I've threatened before, I could always beat him over the head with a club until he notices. Hermione, like I told you last year, you've got to talk to him."  
  
"It's too late now. Kirsten is always right there. She knows I can't stand it either. She always shoots me a nasty look whenever Harry does something for her."  
  
"There are still ways you can get a guy's attention." Sirius said.  
  
"Like what?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Sirius grinned devilishly.  
  
"What you have to do is sport a nice little black dress. That would certainly get him looking the other direction."  
  
"I bet Kirsten would have a better one," Hermione pouted.  
  
"You're missing the point," Sirius said exasperatedly.  
  
"What was the point?"  
  
"To make you laugh, or at least smile," But she continued to look dejected. "Look, Hermione, I understand that she's going to frustrate you. But she can never replace you. I hope that you realize that. Ron and Harry ARE your best friends. Kirsten may be here now, but it won't always be that way.  
  
"When it's all said and done with you'll still be there. And an old friend is the best kind. You can't concentrate on how much better Kirsten is than you. You have to concentrate on how much better you are and anything you can do to stop her from taking over Harry," This time Hermione did smile.  
  
"Any suggestions?"  
  
"I already told you to wear a little black dress, but no, you didn't like that idea."  
  
So, Hermione made her way back to Gryffindor tower feeling much better that night.  
  
* * *  
  
"Could some one pass me the butter please?" Harry asked innocently at breakfast the next morning.  
  
"I'll get it!" Hermione and Kirsten both exclaimed at the same time and reached for the aforementioned condiment. Both glared at each other, each daring the other to make a more toward the butter.  
  
Suddenly they both moved with the quickness of light and tried to grab the butter at the same time. Before anyone knew what was happening they were screaming at each other to let go. "Give it to me!"  
  
"NO! I had it first!"  
  
"I'm passing it to Harry!"  
  
"No, I'M passing it to Harry!"  
  
"Guys!" Harry suddenly cut in loudly. Both heads turned and smiled sweetly at him. He slowly took the butter from their hands and placed it in front of him. "I got it," He said.  
  
"I helped him more!" Kirsten shouted quickly.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Girls, girls," Ron said, making himself known. "You can pass ME the butter."  
  
"Shut up Ron!" They both snapped at the same time. Throughout the day similar events occurred over things like textbooks and quills. It got to be so bad that Harry had completely given up on oral communication by the end of the day.  
  
The competition had begun.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione talked to Sirius several times the rest of that week and it helped to calm her down. One night she was supposed to sneak him into the castle to talk to Remus about 'important matters'. They had been in close contact on some sort of 'business' for about two years now.  
  
"Hey, I wondered if you were coming," Sirius whispered as he met Hermione on the edge of the forest that night.  
  
"I'm sorry but I was in the middle of looking through a catalog of little black dresses when you're owl hailed me," Hermione joked. Sirius laughed.  
  
"It's all right; I understand that you were otherwise occupied,"  
  
"Here, I brought the invisibility cloak. I don't have the map, but we'll be OK," She said concealing them underneath it.  
  
They made their way as quickly as they could up the front steps and into the front hall. Outside of Lupin's classroom Sirius hastily pulled off the cloak. "Thanks, I really owe you-" He cut off suddenly as his throat went dry. Hermione looked up just in time to see the limp form of Professor Star collapse to the ground.  
  
"Did she see you?" Hermione asked sharply inhaling.  
  
"Obviously," He snapped opening Lupin's door and shouting at him to come out.  
  
"What happened?" He asked as he slid out and caught sight of Angie a little ways down the hall.  
  
"I have no idea. She must have been wondering about and saw me, confound it! Doesn't she ever go to sleep?" He continued ranting in a loud whisper as they advanced to where she lay.  
  
"She's out cold," Hermione said.  
  
"I think, if you just take her back to her room, she'll wake up and think it was all a dream," Sirius said. "Remus, you said she's always paranoid about stuff from the past, or some such nonsense. Just put her in her bed and leave. She'll have to believe that she was dreaming."  
  
"That'll never work," Hermione said dryly. "How thick do you think she is?"  
  
"No, I have to agree with Sirius," Remus said. "She really does have emotional-er-well problems with this sort of thing." Remus said very uncomfortably. He was sure that it wasn't really wise to tell Hermione the whole thing. Not now. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Just do it, Hermione. I have to go. This place is creeping me out," Sirius said and quickly left before either of them could say anything. Angie made a sound and Remus looked down.  
  
"Quickly," He said whipping out his wand and directing Angie and a stretcher up to her room. "Hermione, just go back to the common room. I think I have things under control and if she does happen to wake up, it won't be so suspicious if you're not here."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be OK?" She asked uncertainly as they were quickly walking down the hall. "What if you were to run into-?"  
  
"Again, it would be less suspicious if you were here. I'll talk to you tomorrow in class. Don't worry, I'm sure Sirius got out OK,"  
  
"OK," She said still uncertain and turned the other direction. Needless to say, it took her quite a while to calm down enough to go to sleep. She kept debating whether or not to wake somebody up but she soon drifted off to sleep in the sofa in the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
Angie woke up some time later with a pounding headache, nevertheless she sat bolt upright and looked around breathing heavily. "It was dream." She kept repeating. She blindly felt for the light next to her and switched it on.  
  
Her sharp eyes scanned the room. *Damn it,* she cursed herself. *Why do I put myself through this? Why can't I get rid of this?* She opened the drawer in her nightstand and pulled out a glass; setting it upright on the table she pulled out a bottle and poured a little liquid into it.  
  
She picked up the glass and downed it in one gulp. Then she closed her eyes and laid back and felt the comforting warmth spread through her body. Another drink and she could almost sleep again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione," Ron was saying. "Hermione, wake up!"  
  
"Where's Harry?" She suddenly asked springing up and nearly knocking Ron down.  
  
"He just went down to breakfast with Kirsten, why?" Ron asked, slightly paler than usual.  
  
"He hasn't gotten any mail has he?"  
  
"Well not yet."  
  
She sighed. "I'll be down in a minute," She said and made her way up to the dormitory to change.  
  
~*~  
  
"Quidditch practice officially starts in three weeks," Harry announced proudly Saturday morning. "First match, Slytherin."  
  
"We've got to win Harry!" Ginny said. She had decided to sit at her own table this morning. Ron was glaring at her from behind his bowl of cereal.  
  
"Of course we'll win," Harry said enthusiastically.  
  
"Well you better," Ron said. "We can't afford to lose again.not after last year," He said looking pointedly at Ginny.  
  
"It was NOT my fault," She said angrily.  
  
"Maybe not but you didn't need to go the Slytherin common room and celebrate!" Ron shouted back infuriated.  
  
"Whatever, just so long as you win! Harry, I know that this year Gryffindor has the best team. We'll run their brooms into the ground, we'll-" It was just then she realized that everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Since when have you been so interested in quidditch?" Ron wanted to know.  
  
"Just because I have a bet going with Sirius does not mean that I wasn't interested before," She said sticking her nose airily into her book.  
  
"Well, I know you'll do great Harry. You're the best player out there," Kirsten said scooting closer to him. Hermione's face darkened with fury as she glared just over the top of her book.  
  
~*~  
  
The four of them (Ron, Harry, Kirsten, and Hermione) were walking up a flight of stairs. Hermione was panting as she readjusted her back. "Curse these heavy books," She said. "We're wizards and witches, hasn't somebody invented a weightlessness spell yet?" She said.  
  
"I know, I hate carrying all these books. They're annoyingly heavy,"  
  
"Here, I'll carry them for you," Harry said taking the armful Kirsten had.  
  
"Aw, how sweet," She said smiling. "Thank you."  
  
"Aw... somebody shoot me," Hermione said, she thought to herself but Ron heard her.  
  
~*~  
  
Divination was still as boring as ever, though Harry had to admit, Kirsten's input made the class a lot more interesting. Ron and Harry especially like doing their homework with her. She had the same imaginative sense of humor they did.  
  
"Let's see. according to my mother's time of birth, I think she'll be kidnapped towards the end of the school year," She said one evening in a mock serious manner. "And I'll discover some life shattering news in December! The drama of it all!" She cried dramatically, with the hand to forehead and everything.  
  
"My worst fear will come true by the end of this year," Ron said with a sarcastic grin. "And one of my family members will get possessed."  
  
"That's a good one, I don't think we've ever thought of that," Harry said. "How about. I witness something shocking. I go through a painful break-up and I have three life-threatening experiences by June."  
  
"I'll get the flu, take part in a war, and my mother will get re-married," Kirsten looked down at her homework. "That last one was just for good measure," She remarked.  
  
"I'll go through strained friendships and a period of depression," Ron added. Kirsten laughed.  
  
"I never knew Divination could be so much fun," She said.  
  
"It's only fun because you're here," Harry said looking at her and grinning. Ron rolled his eyes as he watched the two across from him. "And what do you predict for the near future?" He asked gazing at her.  
  
"A famous quidditch player is going to make his move," She whispered. Ron cringed.*Here it comes! Brace yourself!* He thought trying to look away before: they kissed.  
  
Of course, this did not go unnoticed by Hermione who had been sitting in the arm chair a distance away. Ron heard her snap her book shut with a force and stomp out of the common room. This was not good.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione?" Sirius asked uncertainly. He had happened to find her-in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.and no he was not ashamed to admit that he and Myrtle went way back. But Hermione looked a mess. She was sobbing violently and her spirit was crushed. She looked distraught and out of her senses, not confident and bright, like usual.  
  
She let out a little frightened sort of sob as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned away embarrassed but still cried loudly.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong? Tell me, and we'll talk," He instructed in a comforting and sympathetic voice. He had never seen her like this before.  
  
"It's not right! It's not fair! I HATE her!" She cried turning towards him.  
  
"Who is 'her'?" Sirius asked, helping her to sit down.  
  
"Kirsten,"  
  
"I figured as much. What happened now?"  
  
"I saw.I saw.oh Sirius it was so horrible! They were kissing!" Sirius frowned. This troubled him somewhat for more reasons than Hermione's hurt feelings.  
  
"OK.well, this is not the end of the world. You can still do something about this,"  
  
"Like what? He's already taken,"  
  
"So, steal him! You were there first anyway!" He inhaled and Hermione bit her lip trying to force herself to stop. "I'll talk to Harry," He said.  
  
"What are you going to say?" She asked taking a tissue.  
  
"I don't know, I'll improvise, but I won't say anything about you. YOU should do that. I keep telling you, he is a GUY. You have to spell things out for him. Do something crazy; wear a little black dress,"  
  
"Not working," She said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"I'm just telling you,"  
  
"I'm not going to tell Harry. It would just be awkward and I don't want to ruin our friendship Sirius!" Hermione cried, tears coming on again. She fought them and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just being silly. Things with Harry and I are perfect, right now. Why should I try and change that?"  
  
"Because it's your right, since you are unhappy," He told her.  
  
"Look, Kirsten won fair and square. And I don't have the right to get in between." Hermione took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I'm OK now, that was just a fluke or something," she said making a weak attempt at a smile.  
  
"That's better," Sirius said. "I'm proud of you. You have a strong will. Are you sure you're OK?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry to have wasted your time."  
  
"Stop," Sirius cut in. "You know better than that. Anything you need to talk about, you can talk to me. And what the hell else am I going to be doing?"  
  
"Thank you," She said with a smile but it quickly faded to tears. "I'm sorry," She said trying her hardest not to cry again. "I just really miss my dad right now,"  
  
Sirius pulled her into a tight hug. "You know," He said. "I never knew my father, or my mother. My dad died before I was born, and my mother barely survived having me. The parents I knew were the Potters.  
  
"James parents took me in all the time I was at Hogwarts. They died when James and I were eighteen. At least James had Lily at the time, he got through it. But it took me a long time to really figure out what life was about after that. You're really lucky to have found Sierra,"  
  
"I know," She said. "I owe Sierra everything and if she hadn't had been at the ministry that day they took me in, I don't think I would be here. My parents died in the carbonated crystal attack in Diagon Alley. They were muggles, but I took them there, and they died, but I didn't. I stayed here." She started to cry again.  
  
"Sierra tells me, not to blame myself. But it's hard because deep down I know that it's my fault." Sirius wasn't really sure what to say to this.  
  
"That crystal has killed a lot of people. Serious damage has been caused and it's nobody's fault except those who don't try to destroy it. Harry's Mom was almost killed by that crystal. And this time it was the same evil that attacked then.  
  
"If there is one thing I learned from years of nothing to do but blame myself in prison, it's the fact that no one can blame themselves for the evil of that man. Just don't."  
  
* * *  
  
"So Hermione, has Sierra said anything about when dueling club is starting?" Ron asked over breakfast of the Saturday after their third week of classes. Ever since the news spread about Kirsten and Harry, Ron had been especially careful to talk to Hermione and avoid sensitive subjects.  
  
He knew she wasn't taking it well, but she wouldn't talk to him. In fact, she had been off to talk to Sirius more than she had to anyone else.  
  
"You know, she hasn't," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Dueling club? What's that Harry?" Kirsten asked. Hermione noted that she directed the question at Harry. "It sounds like fun. Can I be a part of it?" Hermione looked murderous at the thought of Kirsten becoming involved with another part of her life but ignored the two as Harry happily explained about dueling club.  
  
"I'll ask Sierra about it today. I'm running home to Hogsmeade. We have to make sure that Sierra's Dad is doing OK. He was a little better when we left for school, but you know he just had a pretty bad time two weeks ago. He's been getting sicker and sicker all summer." She said.  
  
"I hope he's better," Ron said sympathetically.  
  
"That's why we're going back. We have to make sure that his witch of a wife hasn't done something to him. I wouldn't put anything past her." Hermione said bitterly.  
  
"Aren't we all witches?" Kirsten contributed to their conversation rudely.  
  
"I meant that she has the same bitchy personality as you," Hermione said getting up and meeting Sierra at the staff table.  
  
"You need to talk to her," Ron said quietly to Harry as she retreated.  
  
"Let's go quickly," Sierra said when Hermione reached the table. They discussed the possibility of Sierra's step mom trying to poison or kill her father while they were away. It was a rather grim scenario but not one they were willing to doubt.  
  
The woman was abominable. She was only interested in money. It was rather obvious by her complete disregard for the family and everything else. And ever since they had married six months ago Mr. Havairhafpvermin's already slightly unstable health condition worsened steadily.  
  
They burst into the house and Sierra very briefly talked to the servant before making her way upstairs. "Wait in your room, Hermione, I'll come and get you if I think he's OK," She said before she made it to the top flight of stairs.  
  
Naturally Hermione obeyed. While she waited she rummaged around and grabbed some extra quills, ink and parchment. She was putting the things into her bag when she accidentally spilled the bottle of ink all over and had a job of cleaning it up.  
  
Just as she was trying to recall if she needed anything else a house elf brought her a piece of folded up parchment.  
  
"Just arrived on owl post m'lady," He said bowing himself out. Immediately she knew it was from Sirius. "I can't bring you into the castle now you idiot. You have to pick the day I'm in Hogsmeade." She said to herself as she tore it open.  
  
However, the letter wasn't exactly a request to sneak into the castle like it normally was. It was a social call, which Hermione greatly appreciated.  
  
Dear Hermione:  
  
Hey! How are you holding up? I haven't seen in you in two days so I hope that what I said helped.  
  
How is school? Well, I'm sure you're doing fine (look who I'm talking to) what I should say is how is the tutoring of Ron going?  
  
You're right; last week was WAY too close. We were almost caught. I don't want to get you in trouble either. This week, we'll meet in the forest to talk. You know where. I'll be there at 11:00 Wednesday night. I can't wait to see you!  
  
~Sirius  
  
PS Wear my favorite little black dress! (  
  
Hermione smiled and set the letter on her desk. Sirius had been the first one to know about Harry and Kirsten. Hermione had cried to Sirius four almost three hours and several days after that. Ever since then he had been joking with her about the little black dress.  
  
She set down to write a reply when she realized that she'd have to go get some more ink. She got up and quickly walked from the room leaving the letter lie on her desk.  
  
It was about this time that Sierra was done making sure her father wasn't in immediate danger and using a few strong words on her stepmother. She noticed Hermione's door was slightly ajar and just pushed it open wide enough to stick her head in. "Hermione?" She asked peering inside.  
  
She frowned and stepped inside when she didn't see her thinking that maybe she was in her adjoining bathroom but it became clear that that was not the case. She turned to leave when she caught sight of the letter.  
  
She would never have stopped to look at it if she hadn't sworn she saw the name Sirius. As she read the letter her eyes slowly grew into the size of dinner plates. Naturally, she didn't really believe what she was reading, and yet, there it was.  
  
Hermione was walking back to her room with a bottle of ink in hand when she caught sight of Sierra staring open-mouthed over her letter. Immediately her throat constricted. She knew what exactly was in that letter.  
  
Trying desperately not to panic she slid down the banister and grabbed a piece of parchment on her way. She scribbled: Sierra found letter-COME NOW! And sent it out with the first owl she could find.  
  
The owl reached Sirius in about ten minutes as he was in the same neighborhood. Naturally when he arrived he was already cursing his misfortune and then was greeted by iron gates.  
  
Hermione was watching nervously praying that Sierra wasn't immediately going to the ministry. She opened the gates and Sirius rushed to the house. He burst in the door swearing, still.  
  
"She's upstairs!" Hermione said desperately taking a hold of his arm. She meant to pull him up the stairs but as they turned they came face to face with Sierra who was still holding the letter.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sierra screamed in terror.  
  
"Oh my god!" Another voice shouted.  
  
"OH my GOD!" Sirius shouted as his eyes locked with the other person who had now entered the entrance hallway.  
  
A/N: Well, that was a fun chapter. I postponed some things just for a little while longer because this chapter was getting out of hand already. Anyway, next chapter some definite romance and it should take us up to Halloween. Before that time I have to say that there will already be serious fights and break-ups and romance and everything else going on. Next chapter, much to my disappointment will have to have teenage drama. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it.  
  
~Star*dust  
  
Britz: Bonjour mon amie! Comment ça va? J'ai aimé votre revue ! Vous parlez français très bien. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Sophie: I know that it doesn't make sense that Angie is/was married to Josh, but it will soon.  
  
Lily Lupin: Sure, I read your stories, you deserved it. Thank you for your continued reviews!  
  
Hazelmist: I'm glad you don't like cliffhangers. That is exactly the point. I did it to you again, sorry, but I couldn't resist. It was the perfect opportunity. *Grins evilly*  
  
Ax: I'm sorry, Hermione and Ron did date in the past, but you didn't get to see that. Don't worry, after the next chapter I try not to focus on the relationships of the teens but more of Angie/Sirius/Remus/Sierra and even Bill Weasley. Don't ask.  
  
Buckbeakbabie: Loved your reviews! Why am I making that plural? You can only write one per chapter. oh well. (Notice how I have to waste the time and the space to comment on the fact instead of just deleting it?) Thank you so much for that e-mail! I was having a LOT of fun. Talk to you later!  
  
S@bre Bl@ck: Hey, you changed your name. I love the little '@' things. That is really cool. It's like all unique and stuff. Wow, that was a really descriptive sentence *she says sarcastically* Well, I'm sorry that I ended this with a cliffhanger too, I just couldn't help it.  
  
Ltnikki: Thanks for the review, the e-mails. Everything. Sorry, about the cliffhangers though, lol, not really, I planned it all along.  
  
HPdreamer15: I really loved the Christmas carol part of last chapter too. That started out as a joke. One of my friends started writing that randomly, and I didn't realize it and then I expanded and had a lot of fun, as you can tell.  
  
THANKS EVERYONE!! 


	5. Scientific Hypothesis and Analysis

Awakening Chapter Five: Scientific Hypothesis and Analysis By: Star*dust  
  
A/N: Don't ask about the title; that will make sense towards the end of the chapter. I really am not sure exactly how this is going to turn out. I don't have anything actually detailed so I'm in a way winging it. But, I think it will turn out OK.  
  
A couple of very important notes about the story...  
  
Hermione and Sirius are NOT (And I repeat NOT) going to end up together...I can't believe someone actually suggested that I was going in that direction and there has been much opposition to the Ginny/Draco pairing. Well, let me tell you, I don't often write them, so you won't have to put up with it much and the main reason for their relationship is to create conflict. Don't get all bent out of shape over it. Also, the other relationships are going to be messed up and they all are not permanent situations or anything...  
  
And just another reminder that no matter what the real Harry Potter books bring, I will not in any way change this story, which is already in progress.  
  
Since it's been so outrageously, and unfairly long since the last time I posted I thought I'd give you a quick update on where I last left you...  
  
SUMMARY  
  
Hermione and Kirsten stepped up the competition over Harry. Kirsten eventually won out and Hermione had emotional problems, recalling her parent's murder and dealing with this American invasion. Angie is still having problems...with everything and I left you at the end of the last chapter where Sirius was having a confrontation with Sierra, Hermione's "mother" and the dueling mistress...and someone else...  
  
OK, I think I got some of that stuff cleared up...  
  
* * *  
  
For a moment in time everything was deathly still. The four in the room stood breathlessly staring at one another. Then, quite suddenly, and much to the surprise of both Sierra and Hermione (as well as Sirius) Madame Havairhafpvermin swept across the room and cornered Sirius with shocking efficiency.  
  
Sirius stared down at her wand fearfully. He could hear her breathing heavily. Their eyes met, fearful deep brown eyes, and brilliant gleaming green eyes.  
  
"Explain this," Sierra said appearing suddenly at Sirius's side brandishing his letter. Hermione stood awkwardly separated from the group nervously chewing her lip. "Start talking or I'm summoning Fudge," She ordered as Sirius and Hermione exchanged worried looks. Before either of them could utter a single syllable Madame Havairhafpvermin burst in.  
  
"I think I know how to make this all go away, Sirius." She said frighteningly calm, and extremely anxious all at the same time. "Just give me the key to your vault," Sirius blinked for several minutes, as did the other two in the room. It was all extremely confusing and somewhat shocking.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sirius asked hoarsely.  
  
"You heard exactly what I said. Give. It. To. Me." She said slowly and deliberately.  
  
"Well, I don't exactly have the luxury of carrying it around with me, now do I?" He asked sarcastically. He watched her brow darken with rage. Sierra would have said something at this point but her stepmother wouldn't let her.  
  
"I have a wand to your throat and you still deny me my inheritance? You-"  
  
"WHAT is going on?" Sierra demanded looking from the insane criminal to the insane woman, but she ignored Sierra.  
  
"You can't even use the money! It's just sitting there waiting for it's rightful heir to use it! I know you have access to that money! If you value your freedom give me that KEY!" Sirius tried to shrink away from her. He had now decided that she was absolutely crazy, and another thing was bothering him, why was she here in the first place?  
  
"Look, Gemini—"  
  
"Mrs. Vanessa Havairhafpvermin." Her teeth snapping with every word. Sirius laughed a cold laugh, without mirth.  
  
"That's rich! A match based on pure love, I'm sure!" He said sarcastically.  
  
"If you are implying that I married Pieter out of anything other than—" Gemini, er...Vanessa said.  
  
"You are a gold digging little bitch, and you know it, Sierra knows it, Hermione knows it. What would you need money for now anyway, MRS. HAVAIRHAFPVERMIN?"  
  
"How dare you stand here and insult me in my own house. You are an escaped criminal. You are the world's most wanted man and yet you stand here and insult me, and lie to me. I knew you had absolutely no tact ever since the day you let what's-his-name take over the company! I'm giving you one last chance Sirius, and then I am going to personally make sure you can never stand in my way again."  
  
"Excuse me, but I will decide just exactly what goes on here." Sierra said. "And first you are going to explain to me how you two know each other and then explain to me why the hell you have any contact with my daughter. And then, if you can pull it off, which would be nothing short of a miracle, I might allow you to try and plead with me to not turn you in. But just the chance to argue is very slim so you better start talking."  
  
"First of all," Sirius said removing Gemini's wand and side-stepping her. "If you want to see ANY money I suggest you stay out of this," He said warning his sister who glared icily at him but remained silent.  
  
"This is my older sister, Vanessa Gemini Black...Havairhafpvermin..." Sirius said in a sort of explanatory fashion. "The truth is Gemini, I don't have the key to the vault. I can't really access it in my current condition...however, I do have some money stashed away which can be opened with this," He said pulling a thin gold chain from under his robes. Hermione was frowning and studying it with intensity. On the chain was a gold cross. "This is a key to open a the stash." He said handing it to Gemini. "I'll tell you where it's at when, and only when, you get me out of this."  
  
"You're not ever getting out of this at the rate you're going, Black," Sierra said warningly. Sirius sighed heavily as rubbed his eyes. This was a long day.  
  
"Hermione," He said. "I think I explain the whole story, I need you to send a letter to the Alliance on your fastest owl,"  
  
"To the what?"  
  
"The—never mind, tell Remus we've got a situation at Sierra's and to warn the Alliance,"  
  
"You are not contacting anyone!" Sierra said.  
  
"No, I am," Hermione said quickly running away.  
  
"Get back here!" She screamed starting to go after her and then realizing that Sirius was still was standing in her front hallway. "Fluch!" And she launched into a stream of German swear words. ~*~  
  
"You want to take a walk?" Remus asked Angie late morning on Saturday. "You look like you could use some fresh air."  
  
"Gee, thanks," She said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I'm serious. I think it would do you some good."  
  
"Well why not?" They walked in silence across the grounds. The sun was bright and the weather was still fairly mild.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Remus asked Angie. She didn't say anything but continued to look at the ground. "Hello..." He said trying to make her look at him.  
  
"What?" She asked with a faint smile.  
  
"Tell me what's going on,"  
  
"Nothing is going on," She said quickening her pace slightly.  
  
"Angie, you've got to talk to someone, you can't keep this bottled up inside," The closer he got to Angie the more his concern for her grew. It was increasingly apparent that she was deeply troubled. She was anti-social and often sported dark circles under her eyes. Even Kirsten couldn't figure out a way to completely mask it.  
  
"I don't need to talk," She said flatly. There was no way in hell she was going to discuss her haunting troubles about Sirius, Lily, and James.  
  
"OK, Angie, I've got this problem," He began.  
  
"You've got a problem?" She asked with raised eyebrow. He grinned at her.  
  
"Yes, you see, it's my girlfriend," A grin was slowly spreading across her face.  
  
"What about your girlfriend? Is she unsatisfactory?"  
  
"What!? No!" He said laughing and pulling her into a hug. "The problem is she won't talk to me, even though I know she's really troubled and needs someone to listen to her,"  
  
"Insofar as manifestations of functional deficiencies are agreed by any and all concerned parties to be imperceivable, and are so stipulated, it is incumbent upon said heretofore mentioned parties to exercise the deferment of otherwise pertinent maintenance procedures." Remus blinked.  
  
"Wha—what was that?" She opened her mouth to speak again.  
  
"OK wait...I almost got it..." He seemed to be in deep thought for a moment as Angie was grinning. She found this situation extremely amusing. "Yeah, I got nothing," Remus finally said. Angie laughed.  
  
"Basically, if it ain't broke don't fix it." She said.  
  
"Well why didn't you say that before?"  
  
"You know when I was trying to explain to you where I used to work in America?" Angie asked.  
  
"Yes, I remember being extremely confused about why you would be working for a muggle."  
  
"Yeah, I worked for Lou. He was a lawyer. I got paid for making simple statements like that sound complicated and legal," Remus stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Why?" Before she could reply an owl swooped down and dropped a letter between them. Remus took it. Angie watched as his countenance changed rapidly to concern.  
  
"Damn. You don't happen to have a quill on you, do you?"  
  
"Yeah, what's going on?" She asked handing him one.  
  
"Just some business I have to take care of." He said quickly scribbling a short explanation before sending the owl to the Alliance headquarters. "I'm really sorry, love. I can't explain right now." He said kissing her quickly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Don't worry, please just trust me. I'll see you tonight...I hope," He added to himself as he quickly strode across the grounds.  
  
~*~  
  
Back at the Havairhafpvermins things were extremely tense as Sirius and Hermione tried to explain how Peter was a whacked out dark lord worshiper. They weren't getting very far and Sirius wished the Alliance would hurry up and arrive.  
  
"Peter was the heroic one who tried to stop you!" Sierra defiantly argued. "There is no way in hell James would have his secret keeper be anyone but YOU! You can't get around it Black. You may have talked my daughter into it but it won't get you anywhere with me!" Sirius was pacing in frustration and Hermione was still nervously chewing her lip.  
  
Suddenly, the buzzer that usually notified the butler who was always waiting in the front hall that there was someone at the gate sounded. They all looked at each other. Sierra looked and saw it was Remus.  
  
"What the hell?" She had time to say before two other people suddenly appeared at his side. "That's Bill Weasley! What is he doing?"  
  
"Bill?" Hermione repeated, extremely confused.  
  
"Who?" Vanessa-Gemini asked.  
  
"Let them in," Hermione said, as Sirius had indicated for her to do.  
  
"While we're in the middle of this?" Sierra asked. Of course, while this discussion was going on inside, outside the three of them had broken through the gates and were rushing to the door. In a second it burst open and the three of them exploded in explanations.  
  
"God Almighty! Help me," Sierra cried tugging at her hair.  
  
"I'll handle this!" A short little woman said stepping in front of Remus and Bill. She had spoken in a sharp voice with a French accent. No one in that room besides Sirius had ever seen her before and it was doubtful a classy neighborhood like this had ever seen her before.  
  
She was a short skinny little thing with short bright red hair that had obviously been dyed. She wore heavy make-up but especially on her eyes, though she was quite a young girl. Her clothes were that of muggles, though not many respectable muggles would have worn them. In the heat of the tale end of summer she was dressed in a halter top that bared her midriff and shoulders and a skirt that belled out at the top of her tall boots.  
  
She looked at Sirius and rolled her eyes. "Here I am, saving your ass as usual. Hello darling, I'm Nicolette Noire." She said smiling sweetly and turning to Sierra. "You must be terribly mixed up, if we were at my place I'd give you something to drink—"  
  
"Excuse me," Sierra said cutting in. "If you don't mind, I'm trying to figure out why I should be allowing the three of you to break into my house without summoning the ministry and most importantly why an escaped convict is in my house and is in correspondence with my daughter."  
  
Nicolette turned to Sirius and Hermione and gave him a look. "She's a bit young for you, isn't she Sirius?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"This is not the place Nikki," He said sharply. She rolled her eyes. "Standard One-Eleven?" She asked. Sirius and Remus exchanged uneasy glances. Nikki swore loudly in French. "Am I missing vital information about this woman?"  
  
"This is Sierra Havairhafpvermin," Remus said.  
  
"You mean the same Sierra Havairhafpvermin on the list?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Just how many Havairhafpvermin's do you think there are?" Bill snapped.  
  
"Good point," Nikki replied.  
  
"What list? What is this? I should have you arrested! Breaking and entering! Conspiring with escaped convicts!"  
  
"We should take her back to headquarters," Nikki said.  
  
"You are NOT taking me anywhere!" Sierra shouted.  
  
"All right, have it your way. How much does she know?" Nikki asked turning to Sirius.  
  
"We've told her most of it, naturally she doesn't believe us."  
  
"I haven't told her about third year yet!" Hermione said.  
  
"Third year? THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON SINCE THIRD YEAR!?!?!" Sierra cried. Her emotions were blazing and her mind was spinning. Nicolette started to speak but Sierra raised her wand and she fell back with a faint "Oh là là!"  
  
"Sierra just calm down," Remus said trying to come towards her.  
  
"Don't move!" Sierra screeched and he stopped short. It seemed as if everyone was looking at Sirius and his mind was racing. There had to be one thing that could convince her. There must have been something.  
  
"Sierra," Sirius began cautiously looking straight into her eyes that were dangerously glinting. "That night, Halloween...you know where I was. You know where I was when Lily and James were murdered. I was..., um, you know....with you..." He said extremely uncomfortably. He was extremely aware that everyone was hanging on his every syllable and he didn't want to get into the subject of what he was doing that night.  
  
"That is true..." Sierra said. "But that doesn't mean anything. You sold them out to the dark lord and when Peter figured you out you finished him off too." She was walking towards him now. Remus had his wand out prepared to do the standard 111 (memory swipe) when suddenly she stopped.  
  
"What is that?" She said sharply. She stepped forward and grasped the gold chain and ring that hung around his neck. She held it in her hand read Angie's father's inscription. "Why do you still have this?"  
  
"What was I supposed to do with it?"  
  
"Why are you wearing it?"  
  
"Hell if I know! She ignored...well, hmm." He said frustrated that he couldn't talk freely to her.  
  
"You mean that she never...you're still...?" Sirius meaningfully glanced at the entourage of people behind them and Sierra let it go and fell back a step.  
  
"Technically, yes," Sirius said softly replying to her question.  
  
"Is that why you're...here?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"No, I have no intention of..." Again he stopped, extremely annoyed with his audience.  
  
"Oh my god,"  
  
"Sierra, Peter is still alive! Think about it, they only found his finger! Not even a piece of a robe. That's impossible, his finger would have vaporized along with the rest of him. Sierra you know I'm not a murderer, god dammit!"  
  
"I don't know..." She said in a confused state. "Who are these people?"  
  
"This is the Alliance," Sirius told her. "We are a small group, of 30 or 40 witches and wizards. They all know about my innocence. Right now our major objective is to recruit members, mostly from our year at Hogwarts, and to find Peter. We have contacts in the ministry. We're working out contacts in the IAA. Dumbledore and McGonagall are a part of it. We're trying to combat You-Know-Who. He's rising again and Peter has to be at his side!"  
  
"Dumbledore?" They all nodded.  
  
"There, you see—" Gemini began but was cut off. Most of them had forgotten she was in the room.  
  
"I almost forgot. What's this about money?" Sierra asked Sirius.  
  
"My inheritance," He said simply. "And Gemini is my sister. She believes she was unfairly cut out of the will."  
  
"I WAS unfairly cut out of the will!"  
  
"You have a sister?" Nicolette, Hermione, and Remus all asked seemingly at once.  
  
"Meet Mrs. Vanessa....*cough* Havairhafpvermin," He said unimpressively. She glared icily at him.  
  
"Wait!" Sierra said cutting in. "Assuming you are innocent-which is doubtful- I still don't understand what that has to do with Hermione,"  
  
"I tried to tell you about third year," Hermione said. "Harry, Ron and I saw Peter alive on the same occasion that we met Sirius. We would have captured Peter right then and there but there was an incident that distracted us," She said looking at Remus. She was unsure if her mother knew that he was a werewolf.  
  
"It was my fault," Remus said. "I transformed,"  
  
"Oh my god! Was anyone hurt? What the hell am I saying? Ok...we're going to put that aside for a second. Why would Peter have been made the secret keeper?"  
  
"Think about it Sierra. Who did you assume was the secret-keeper? Me. Who is the last person anyone would suspect? Not me, not Dumbledore, but who would suspect Peter? Of course the double-crossing fool was happy to take the position? He was handed the Potters, which he handed to the dark lord. Don't you remember how we both went into 'hiding'?" Slowly, and after a long pause she nodded. Sirius exhaled slowly.  
  
"So you believe me?"  
  
"I'll have to require Dumbledore's confirmation, but I suppose it's possible." The tension that had been palpable seemed to have snapped as they all let out long breaths.  
  
"Sorry Sirius," Hermione said softly as she sat on one of the steps. "If I hadn't left out the letter..." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"I'll see if I can't get Dumbledore, shall I?" Remus said and then disappeared.  
  
"Well, I'll just tell you a little more about the Alliance while we wait..." Nikki began.  
  
* * *  
  
Remus hastened up the steps to Dumbledore's office. When he finally reached the top he was quite out of breath and cursing Sirius. However, he didn't pause and wait for a reply to his knock, he rather burst right in, startling Angie who was seated across from the headmaster.  
  
"Good afternoon, Lupin," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Care to join us?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid I'll have to break it up. You're desperately needed." Dumbledore frowned. Remus didn't want to say anything in front of Angie, but at the same time he didn't want to waste time. So, he quickly went over and whispered to Dumbledore. "Alliance situation at Sierra's. Sirius is being an idiot,"  
  
Dumbledore wore an expression of some surprise as he leaned back to look at Remus(who was looking very grave) "I do apologize Angela. I must leave, but I promise we'll talk later," He said rising from his seat and ushering her out the door.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs Dumbledore set off immediately but Angie grabbed Remus's arm. "What's going on?" She whispered.  
  
"It's nothing. I'll see you tonight,"  
  
"But—"  
  
They were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun was starting to set when they had finally finished discussing it all. Sirius drew Dumbledore aside with a wary look at his sister.  
  
"I don't trust her, can't we just obliviate her?" He asked Dumbledore.  
  
"This is your fault, and you are going to have to accept the consequences," Dumbledore said curtly. He was not at all happy at what had happened. Reluctantly Sirius gave Gemini the small locket along with instructions.  
  
"You remember where Lily and James Potter used to live? You came there and interrupted my meal once..."  
  
"Yes I remember!" She said impatiently.  
  
"The house is in ruins but if you find the fence out back and walk due north from the gate you'll eventually find a small lake and one single weeping willow. At the base of the willow a box is buried there. Knock yourself out," He finished and quickly moved away from her.  
  
Gemini stared wild-eyed at the locket in her hand. "Sierra," She said faintly not taking her eyes off its glinting form. "I won't be in for dinner..." And she grabbed her cloak and left immediately. Sirius watched her go with a dark look.  
  
"I can't believe you're related to that abominable woman!" Hermione remarked to Sirius.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, we're not related," A mischievous little smile spread across his face as she disapparated. Catching Hermione's eye, he remarked. "I hope she doesn't do something stupid when she finds my chocolate frog card collection!"  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore had spoken some short well chosen words to Sirius, basically telling him to get his act together and stay hidden. Tail between his legs, literally, he left with Nikki to go back to Paris.  
  
Hermione, Sierra, Remus and Dumbledore made a strange entrance into dinner at the great hall. All four of them did a very good job at averting their eyes from everyone's gaze and momentarily conversation picked back up to its usual dull roar.  
  
"Guys, I had the most terrible day. Sierra found a letter I left out and Si- " Hermione cut herself off as she noticed Kirsten paying very close attention to her narrative. "Serious problems occurred..." She finished. And sat down slowly. Harry was biting his lip, he knew that they should avoid the subject just in case Kirsten started asking questions, but he had to say something.  
  
"Is everything taken care of?"  
  
"Yes, everything is fine now." Harry and Ron exhaled together and Kirsten looked suspiciously from one to the other.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"It's just my grandfather, you wouldn't be interested." Hermione snapped at her. She seemed to be satisfied with that and plowed back into her conversation with Harry, though he kept glancing over at Hermione.  
  
As they five of them were exiting after dinner Harry whispered to Ron. "I'll tell Kirsten that quidditch ends half hour later than it actually does. You two come out to the pitch when practice is over." Ron nodded and led Hermione up to the Gryffindor tower as Harry kissed Kirsten on the cheek.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It got all straightened out. It took all day, but everything is fine now. I'll tell you tonight."  
  
* * *  
  
For the last hour Remus Lupin had been pacing trying to figure out what he should tell Angie. And now he was in front of her door with no story. He knocked and when nothing happened he just opened the door.  
  
Angie was sitting at the table. Something that resembled a notebook was in front of her. It appeared to have a picture inside of it, but as soon as Remus had come inside she snapped it shut and attempted to conceal under a purse.  
  
It was quickly apparent why she hadn't acknowledged the knock on the door as her eyes were red and shone with wetness.  
  
Remus decided not to ask her about it, the subject would most likely cause more tears. Instead he opened up a bottle and poured them each a glass. Angie gratefully accepted and quickly accepted a second.  
  
"Where have you been all day?" She asked, the first words of the night.  
  
"Just some business, don't worry about it," He said taking a drink so he wouldn't have to look at her.  
  
"It must have been pretty serious if Dumbledore was involved."  
  
"It turned out to be nothing. All's well that ends well,"  
  
"Are you avoiding my question?" She asked her eyes narrowing slightly. He coughed uncomfortably. "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"I think you better have some more of this..." He said pouring her a third glass. She accepted but wasn't fooled.  
  
"I don't appreciate secrets,"  
  
"I'm not asking you about that little item," He said pointing to the exposed corner of her notebook. Her face turned scarlet and she downed the rest of her glass, which caused Remus's countenance to show a slight concern but he remained silent as she poured another. "We're even then. Do you mind if I have a cigarette?" Remus shrugged. He had discovered this habit shortly after they started 'dating'. He didn't really like it, but he wasn't going to stop her.  
  
"It's been a long day without you," She said.  
  
~*~  
  
By chance, on the way up to the castle after Hermione had briefed the other two on the events of the day an owl brought Hermione more news.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I apologize for today. I realize how careless I was...I've decided to focus on some business and lay low for as long as possible.  
  
Until I come back, thank Remus and Sierra for me. Keep an eye on Vanessa and tell Harry and Ron they can get a hold of them through Nicolette.  
  
If YOU really need to talk to me about...certain things, address your letter to Apollo, my middle name.  
  
Don't get discouraged, just think little black dress! –Keep in touch.  
  
~Apollo  
  
Hermione handed the letter to Ron who had been unsuccessfully trying to read it over her shoulder and started to explain to Harry what Sirius had said. Before she got hardly anything out Hermione barely had time to see a flash of blonde hair fly past her before she realized Kirsten had arrived. Ron steered Hermione quickly up toward the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
That night Sirius stared out the open window listening to the pouring rain for what seemed like hours. His mind kept playing the day over and over again and he kept going back to the ring he wore around his neck.  
  
The ring Angie had given him that Halloween night so many years ago. The ring that was supposed to bind them together for life. The same ring that she completely ignored and pretended it had never existed!  
  
Presently, Sirius was in Paris, on the top floor of an old building facing an alley. He was looking out Nikki's bedroom window waiting for her to come upstairs in the wee hours of the morning after the night club she owned had closed.  
  
Nikki was another strange character Sirius had met that he really didn't know how to perceive her. In some ways she was just another trashy woman. But she was educated and usually extremely nice. She was very outgoing, a young cute little girl who had somehow gotten mixed up in all this.  
  
Nicolette Noire was the youngest daughter of four children. She had lived independently since she ran away from home at sixteen. She was a squib and lived like a muggle, except when she was involved in the Alliance. (Which she usually was...)  
  
About two years ago Sirius and gotten her and Bill out of a lot of trouble under some very extraordinary circumstances. After many explanations they agreed to help him in his task which had been appointed by Dumbledore. He was to recruit 'the old crowd' and ever since then, that's what they had been doing.  
  
The Alliance was small, tight knit, and little know. They usually operated illegally, or mostly that way. Their chief goal being to combat death eaters and to find Peter Pettigrew to liberate Sirius. Of course, locating these people, convincing them of Sirius's innocence, and then explaining everything was not an easy job. Currently their members numbered about forty or more. Almost all had other jobs, and many were friends of Nikki's.  
  
Then there was the Nikki factor... It wasn't that Sirius was blind to her good looks, slim and young body and charming (and willing) personality, it was the fact that he wasn't really that interested. The way she looked at him sometimes was a little uncomfortable but usually they both tried to be professional. Right now, she was unofficially involved with the Weasley twins.  
  
At any rate, she certainly looked tempting when she came upstairs and slipped into her skimpy pajamas that night, but Sirius was too caught up in his thoughts of the past to really notice her.  
  
"Hallo!" She said waving a hand in front of his face. "I asked if you want a drink?" It took Sirius a moment to come back to reality before he accepted her offer.  
  
"Where is Sirius tonight? Back at the school?"  
  
"In a way," He replied.  
  
"Tell me how today happened. How did you get in that position?"  
  
"At Sierra's? She found one of my letters to Hermione,"  
  
"Careless,"  
  
"I don't appreciate you pointing that out," He said with a small edge to his voice.  
  
"I was observing your lapse of character is all. I don't know if it was my inferior command of English, but I didn't exactly follow your dialogue with Sierra this afternoon."  
  
"Inferior command of English? I think you speak English better than I do!" Sirius said laughing.  
  
"So... do you care to enlighten me on this little object?" She asked reaching forward and holding up the ring on the chain. Sirius looked down at it a second and then snatched it up and stuffed it inside of his robes.  
  
Nikki was slightly taken aback this sudden action. "Forgive me, I trust that it is not important to anything that is related to the Alliance or you wouldn't deny me such information," She said sitting back and sipping her own drink.  
  
"No, it is no more your business than it is Sierra's!"  
  
"You're so tense, my darling," She said. "Drink, it will calm your nerves." She informed him as she stood and started to massage his shoulders. After quite some time Sirius drew in a large breath.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting angry," He said.  
  
"I am not hurt," She replied. "But if you need someone to talk to..."  
  
"After almost sixteen years I think I can handle it. Thank you though,"  
  
"Sixteen years is a long time to keep something inside of you."  
  
"I'm going to bed!" Sirius declared with that same slight edge he had had before. He stomped off leaving Nikki to nervously chew her lip.  
  
There was suddenly a knock at her door. Sirius froze and Nikki slowly looked at the door. "It's probably my manager..." She whispered. Sirius looked around for something to hide himself behind. The knocker persisted. Nikki indicated the closet with her finger and cursing under his breath Sirius shut himself inside.  
  
Before Nikki got a chance to get to the door it burst open and none other than Fred and George Weasley burst in. "Nicolette!" They both cried running at her and picking her up between them and dancing around, all the while she screamed. All together they made a rather lot of noise.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" She cried happily when they set her down, giving them each a kiss on each cheek, as is the customary French greeting.  
  
"We decided we were missing you like crazy!"  
  
"And we had to come see our favorite, breath-taking, dazzling, wonderful, funny, intelligent....you take it Fred, I'm running out of adjectives," George said.  
  
"I've got plenty... beautiful, spunky, charming, witty—"  
  
"What is it you want?" Nikki cut in.  
  
"Just a small little thing,"  
  
"—fabulous, gorgeous, ravishing, invigorating--"  
  
"Not too much trouble, we'd just like your permission,"  
  
"—cheerful, cunning, incredible, spectacular—"  
  
"We've invented a new product but we need someone to try it on." George explained.  
  
"Oh no! I'm not going anywhere near it. I'm not entirely stupid!" Nikki exclaimed.  
  
"Does that make you a half-wit?" George asked.  
  
"Oh shut your mouth!" Nikki snapped at him.  
  
"--alluring, attracting, captivating, enchanting—"  
  
"Anyway, we wanted to test it on one of the girls." George explained referring to the girls that worked in her night club.  
  
"I will not willing subject them to something of your creation!"  
  
"--glamorous, magnetic, seductive, humorous—"  
  
"But Nikki—"  
  
"Don't you Nikki me! I don't trust you any farther than I can throw you, which I assure you i not very far..."  
  
"—lovely, magnificent, mystifying, lively—"  
  
"Oh Fred, do stop," Nikki said.  
  
"—vivacious, bewitching, spirited, amiable, closest, most bestest friend we have." Fred finished.  
  
"Guys, I can't lose an employee," Nikki explained.  
  
"That's rich!" George cried.  
  
"Nikki, all you have to do is stick your head out the window and take your pick from the group on the corner if you need a new employee." Fred said.  
  
"I---" But she interrupted herself. "Do you hear something?" They all listened and there was a definite thumping sound following suddenly by a loud sort of roar.  
  
"Sirius!" Nikki cried suddenly running to the closet door and quickly opened it. Sirius looked livid as he stepped out and Nikki bit her lip.  
  
"I don't appreciate being locked in a closet and then left there, for better or worse," He said.  
  
"I just got a bit distracted," She said.  
  
"Yes, its so distracting getting your ego boosted by a long stream of complimentary adjectives," Sirius said somewhat bitterly, but he seemed to cheer up considerably quickly.  
  
"Well Sirius, I'm glad to see you've finally come out of the closet." Fred said. "We're very proud of you, and we'll support you all the way. It's not always going to be easy, be we're here for you." George and Fred both looked very serious as Fred made this little speech but Sirius and Nikki lost it, both began cracking up, but Sirius wasn't really in a happy mood, as he recovered from today's events.  
  
"Sirius my good man! How's the world treating you?" George cried clapping him on the back as if a convicted murderer bursting out of one's closet was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
"Like shit, how's it treating you?" Sirius said with dead calmness.  
  
"Apparently you haven't had enough to drink yet darling. Come sit at the table while I get us something to talk over," Nikki said flitting into the other room as the three of them took seats at the small table.  
  
"So, Sirius, does she always wear stuff like this when you're around?" Fred asked with a wink. Sirius shook his head and grinned.  
  
"Dare I ask what you were doing in her closet?" George asked provocatively.  
  
"Nikki is a good friend who is putting me up for the night," Sirius explained.  
  
"Oh Sirius, that's no good, you can't tell us you hadn't noticed..." Sirius couldn't help but grin.  
  
"No, no, I noticed." He assured them as she walked back in with a bottle under one arm and four glasses in her hands. As she served them Fred winked at George.  
  
"So, Nikki, when is the next Alliance meeting?" George asked.  
  
"I'll need to talk to Dumbledore, and I'm supposed to get briefed Monday morning by your father, and I think everyone else who works at the ministry. If I find out any vital information I'll call a meeting, otherwise, I'll try and work one out for the end of the month. I've got to try and find a time when most everyone can come.  
  
"We should be getting another member, if all goes well. Sirius accidentally recruited us Sierra Havairhafpvermin. You're brother can tell you all about it," Nikki informed them.  
  
"I know her. She's Hermione's adopted mother. Dad has worked with her at the ministry too. She does consultant work. I think she specializes in psychiatry and analysis of the mind."  
  
"She's also dueling mistress at the school," Sirius said. "She's been trained to be an auror. Sierra is a very sharp lady."  
  
"Very rich, the only heiress to the Havairhafpvermin estate," Fred said.  
  
"If my sister doesn't get in the way," Sirius mumbled from behind his glass. He chuckled a little thinking of the look on her face when she opened up the box and found a bunch of cards with famous witches and wizards on them.  
  
"So, what exactly happened?" Fred asked leaning closer to Sirius as if the story was going to be extremely exciting.  
  
"Yes, let's hear it," George agreed imitating his brother. Sirius narrowed his eyes and looked from one freckled face to the next.  
  
"It's been a long day and I'd rather not talk about it," Sirius said downing the last of his drink. Fred and George exchanged looks and then leaned casually back in their seats. Sirius curiously inspected the inside of his glass.  
  
"This was good Nikki, what was this?"  
  
"It was just some wine,"  
  
"Huh," Sirius said setting it down. "It didn't really taste like wine..."  
  
"That's because you didn't give yourself time to taste it," She said observing the other three glasses which were still well over half full. Fred looked at his brother; they both narrowed their eyes and looked back at Sirius.  
  
"Well, I'd love to stay up and chat, but I really feel like laying down," Sirius said standing up. For a second he stood there, and then a queer look came over his face and he sort of collapsed back into the chair. Fred and George's eyes sort of bulged and Nikki let out a squeal.  
  
"Sirius! Are you OK?" She asked rushing to him. He was already struggling to get up and trying to shake her off.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," He insisted but his steps were shaky and his balance was off.  
  
"Sirius, are you drunk?" Nikki asked him.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm...fine..." He said rather distantly. He suddenly stiffened and stared straight ahead.  
  
"Sirius what are you looking at?" Nikki asked, but he didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"James?" Sirius asked.  
  
"James?" Nikki repeated. "What are you talking about?"  
  
George turned to Fred. "What d'you suppose we did to him?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno, but this is definitely not the desired effect," Fred replied as Sirius continued to carry on a conversation with no one.  
  
Sirius obviously seemed to think that he was talking to James Potter, or more like James Potter was talking to him. "But James, you don't understand. I hadn't planned to get married.... I'm sorry that you weren't the best man, yeah, I know I promised, but...it just happened James, I'm telling you...No, you were getting killed,... no I couldn't have owled you...no, James, you don't understand you were being murdered..." Sirius started to move and no matter what Nikki said he didn't hear her.  
  
"Sirius, watch out for the chair!" She called but he walked blindly into it and fell over causing Fred and George to break into laughter.  
  
"No, Mrs. Potter, she's lying, I would never try and look up her skirt, you know I'm a good boy," Sirius was now saying from his toppled position on the floor.  
  
"What?" Nikki demanded. "I am NOT Mrs. Potter," She said trying to help him.  
  
"No, Madame Pomprey, I don't WANT to take that medicine!" He was now whining like a little boy as Nikki desperately tried to raise him from the ground. As she decided to give up she suddenly sprung up leaving her to throw her hands in the air.  
  
"Sucker!" He yelled. "Bet you weren't expecting that one you slimy git!" By this time Fred and George had realized that their concoction had not worked but instead had cause Sirius to have hallucinations, naturally they were falling to the floor with laughter.  
  
"Sirius, darling," Nikki said cautiously placing her hand on his arm and leading him towards the bed. "I think you better lay down now."  
  
"Thank you," He said which almost caused Nikki to think his spell was over until... "I know I'm sick but you don't have to make fun of me for it!"  
  
"I know dear," She replied half-heartedly as she forced him to lie down.  
  
"AND DON'T CALL ME SNUFFLES!" He shouted causing her to jump slightly.  
  
"Whatever you say darling," Fred and George broke into more peals of laughter as Nikki rounded on them.  
  
"What. Did. You. Do?"  
  
"Apparently we've still got to make some improvements," George said trying to regain his composure but failing as Sirius started spouting Romeo and Juliet, though he remained laying down.  
  
"You're damn right!" Nikki said. "You've created a hallucinogen!"  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Sirius woke up around two and before he had barely moved he groaned from the unbelievable pain in his head. He blinked and for a split second he thought he was at Angie's apartment in Hogsmeade, but then he realized what year he was in.  
  
Nikki must have heard him because she came over with a glass of water. "Afternoon," She said.  
  
"Oh god," He muttered. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure but you were messed up something awful," She said. "You were talking to James Potter, and quoting Shakespeare and all kinds of random things. You also gave yourself a smart little cut on the cheek when you tripped over the chair last night," Nikki said giggling a little bit as she recalled it.  
  
"What?" He said faintly.  
  
"I nearly summoned the doctor when you started sing,"  
  
"Sing? What was I singing?"  
  
"I think you were singing in Italian," She replied.  
  
* * *  
  
As October wore on they soon stopped worrying about Sirius, although Hermione regularly kept in touch with him. They had other things to think about, quidditch, Hogsmeade, schoolwork, and dueling club!  
  
The first dueling club meeting was just that: a meeting. It was just a short call out for returning members only so that Sierra could get some things explained.  
  
"Welcome back!" Sierra said warmly that Monday night. "I hope everyone had a nice summer," Here she looked at Harry with an expression of pity before continuing. "I trust everyone has adjusted to school life again."  
  
"No Sierra," Ron said sarcastically before changing his voice to that of a small child. "I miss my mommy!" A wave of laughter swept through the room as even Sierra allowed herself a smile at this ridiculous statement.  
  
"Aw, poor Ron," Sierra said in a baby-ish voice. "Maybe we can arrange for your mommy to come tuck you in tonight. Now—" She began with intentions of going on but they were stopped by Ron.  
  
"Really?" He asked, his face lighting up like that of a little child's on his birthday.  
  
"Be quiet Ron. No one wants to hear you anymore." Sierra said with a grin as she shot a silencing charm at him. "And I observe that this year we need to focus on the blocking lessons and the constant vigilance lesson." She noted as her spell hit right on target and Ron began frantically try and speak.  
  
He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and started shaking her, all the while he was shouting soundlessly. Hermione was laughing too hard for words. Sierra started to speak again but starting laughing at the sight of Ron.  
  
"Seriously," She said. "Ron if you're a good boy we'll let you speak again later." Ron pointed two of his fingers at his eyes and then pointed to Sierra, as a sign of 'I'm watching you' and then they continued.  
  
"Saturday I was thinking we could have our first real meeting. This gives you most of the week to go out and spread the word, recruit new people. Anyone from any year can come and try out, bring your friends. I hope to have a lot of fun this year.  
  
"We'll meet outside on the quidditch pitch if the weather is not too bad, if not meet in the entrance hall and we'll figure something else out. Now, I want to talk about what's coming up...  
  
"Seventh years should be interested to know that this year there will be ministry scouts coming to observe toward the end of the year. This is not just for dueling club, they will be at quidditch matches and may observe some classes, I'm not really sure.  
  
"At the end of this year I hope to have a fun sort of a contest. We'll have prizes and that sort of thing. I think we'll split you into even teams and also have a singles competition for those who want to enter. I'm not really sure how that's going to work but I have all year to think it up.  
  
"Now if there are any questions you can see me in the dueling room on the fourth floor. It's the same place it was last year, but I am hoping that we're going to outgrow that room this year, which is why we're meeting outside. Any questions right now?" Ron's hand immediately shot up into the air. "Anyone else have any questions? Are you sure there are no other questions? OK, you're dismissed, I'll see you Saturday, please make sure that you come back from Hogsmeade in good enough time to eat before the meeting. Thanks you guys!" She said and people started to file out, but Ron was not about to let Sierra get away.  
  
"I don't know, I think I rather like him this way," Sierra said considering her wand. Harry and Hermione were still laughing. "What do you think Ginny?"  
  
"Leave him," She said quickly running out of the room to avoid Ron's angry pursuit. Laughing Sierra undid her spell and Ron looked from her to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I thought you guys were my friends," He said, trying to look serious but just coming off as hilarious.  
  
"But Ron, you looked so ridiculous trying to talk!" Hermione said.  
  
"You should try not being able to say anything and see how you like it!"  
  
* * *  
  
Wednesday night Harry went off to quidditch practice. He left Kirsten with a kiss on the cheek and he assured Ron he would mention how they all missed Ginny at the Gryffindor table.  
  
After Harry left Hermione and Ron were attempting to read their textbooks but both were somewhat distracted by Kirsten's unusual attitude. She was sitting in the chair chewing her lip with a furrowed brow staring straight ahead. When she hadn't moved for quite some time Ron finally slammed his book shut.  
  
"I can't work like this! What IS the matter with you?" He asked Kirsten.  
  
"It's nothing...how could you tell I was upset?" She asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's hard to concentrate on one's work when the only movement you've made in the last ten minutes is chew your lip!"  
  
"It's just that...well, no, never mind," She said looking down.  
  
"Come on, we've already bit the hook, you might as well reel in the line," Hermione said to her.  
  
"Hermione, when have you EVER in your life, been fishing?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I don't see how that's relevant to our conversation," She stated.  
  
"I don't see how you can make a comparison to fishing if you've never actually gone fishing,"  
  
"You don't know that I've never been fishing before,"  
  
"Well have you?"  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
"Oh give me a break," Ron said.  
  
"I haven't, so there! But the comparison was that we were fish, not that we were doing the fishing."  
  
"Well, Hermione, just explain to me the last time you were a fish!"  
  
"Excuse me," Kirsten said rather irritably. "I've decided that I'll tell you what's going on, but not if you don't stop arguing about fish! Now, like I was saying... This is quite uncomfortable, but I suppose you two would be the ones to ask. Harry has had girlfriend's before...right?"  
  
"Of course he has." Ron replied.  
  
"Well, I don't know if this is just a European thing or what, but doesn't he ever kiss his girlfriends?"  
  
"What?" Ron and Hermione cried; it was quite an unusual question.  
  
"I apologize for the strange question," Kirsten said. "But it's just that all he does is kiss me on the cheek, and its getting annoying!" Ron narrowed his eyes and Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to the book, or pretended to anyway.  
  
"You mean that you and Harry haven't...kissed yet?" Ron asked unbelieving.  
  
"Well...the first time, doesn't really count because...well, that's a long story... but no matter what I do he won't kiss me on the lips. Doesn't he like me? Is there something wrong with me? Do you guys know something I don't?" Hermione was burning to say something, but she slowly counted to ten, resisting the urge to tell Kirsten exactly what was wrong with her.  
  
Ron looked somewhat dumbfounded. Kirsten may not have had as nice a personality as Hermione but she wasn't a bad person, and she was definitely hot. He could not even begin to comprehend why Harry would not have kissed her yet! Shaking his head he spoke. "I'll try and talk to him, but I think you better just come out and say something." So Kirsten made up her mind that she would confront him tonight after practice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ginny!" Harry called to his teammate as they were all heading to the locker rooms. She whirled around. A tendril of hair carelessly hung in front of her face which was streaked with mud on one side.  
  
"Yes captain?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"How've you been?" He asked, not entirely sure what he was going to say yet.  
  
"Me, I've been sent flying into the ground at the direction of my quidditch captain."  
  
"Could have been worse," Harry replied. "I was just wondering if your Slytherin experience has been treating you well,"  
  
"Oh." She said shortly, her countenance changing.  
  
"Don't get like that," Harry pleaded. "I'm not going to lecture or pester you. But I really think your brother misses his little sister," A ghost of a smile played on her lips.  
  
"Well, it's his fault! Every time I try to have a conversation it always comes back to Draco,"  
  
"Trust me, the words Draco, or Malfoy, will NOT come up during conversation at the Gryffindor table."  
  
Ginny smiled. "I guess I can alternate."  
  
"Hermione will be glad for some new company I expect. She gets rather tight- lipped around Kirsten."  
  
"Ah, now it's my turn to keep my mouth shut about my friend's significant others," Ginny said referring to the fact that everyone always talked about Draco.  
  
"Don't tell me you have a problem with KIRSTEN!" Harry said suddenly as he spotted her coming toward him. Ginny rolled her eyes and hurried up to the castle.  
  
"Did you have a good practice?" Kirsten asked coming up to Harry and deliberately trying to give him a kiss, which he deftly avoided. Disappointed she fell in beside him as they walked up to the castle.  
  
"We're still not ready for a game, but its getting there."  
  
"I think it was wrong for them to voluntarily give you all this power. It's not good for you," Kirsten said laughing.  
  
"I'm sure their probably cursing their decision," Harry agreed. "So, what's the occasion? Did you just want to surprise me, by meeting me here, or what?"  
  
Kirsten took a deep breath. "We need to talk." She said. They stopped walking.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's about the kiss. And lack thereof after that kiss," She said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I...Kirsten, are you going to break up with me?"  
  
"WHAT?! No, don't be ridiculous."  
  
"Oh." Harry said frowning. "So what is this about?"  
  
Kirsten didn't know what to say so she just burst out. "Why won't you kiss me?" Harry blushed scarlet. "Is there something wrong? Do I have bad breath or something?"  
  
"No, no," Harry said still extremely red. "It's nothing like that..."  
  
"What then?" Kirsten demanded.  
  
"Well...the first time we kissed,"  
  
"You mean the only time," Kirsten muttered.  
  
"Didn't you feel it? You must not have, but... well, there was like this powerful electric shock...and well it kind of hurt," Harry said feeling like this was the most embarrassing and awkward conversation he'd ever had. "And so, sort of automatically I just avoid it. I don't really mean to but..." He chanced a look at Kirsten who suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"Harry," She said. "Come here," And she pulled him into a kiss by the collar of his shirt.  
  
There was no shock this time.  
  
* * *  
  
Saturday morning Ron and Hermione were busy helping the third years understand what was going on and helping to check that everyone had a permission slip. Remus smiled as he saw Ron rolling his eyes at a retreating third year.  
  
"Hey Professor," Ron and Hermione chimed as Remus came up to them.  
  
"Morning," He replied cheerfully. "Do you have big plans for the day?"  
  
"Yeah-" Ron started but Hermione finished the sentence.  
  
"To stay as far away from Harry and Kirsten as I can!" Remus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You see, the other night...they had this little talk, and now they are...how shall I put it? A lot more openly affectionate." Remus laughed. Kirsten had explained to Harry that the first time she kissed anyone it always shocked them but afterwards it was fine. She never knew why but suspected it had something to do with her charmed necklace.  
  
"They'll grow out of it," He said. "It's just strange for those two to be dating..."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well..." He had started to say because they had known each other so well all those years ago...but he didn't want to have to explain because they were likely to ask what Angie's relationship to Lily and James were and then what would he do? "Um, you know...her being from a different country and all," He said hastily.  
  
"Well she's certainly lowered my opinion of Americans," Hermione said.  
  
"Has she? She is a very intelligent person,"  
  
"Oh bah! She may be smart but she the most deplorable person I have ever met," Remus was slightly taken aback by these words but he hid it well from her while still giving Ron a questioning look.  
  
"Anyway Professor," Ron said loudly, pointedly changing the subject. "What are your plans for the afternoon? Heading over to the village?"  
  
"Yes, I'm escorting Professor Star, I think she needs the fresh air."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Getting comfy with the languages professor. Does she whisper French sweet nothings in your ear?" Ron asked fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
"You should talk, look at your brothers!" Remus replied referring to Fred and George.  
  
"I don't even ask about them anymore... but you're changing the subject..."  
  
"Oh no, I am not about to discuss this with you two,"  
  
"So you two are an item!" Hermione squealed with excitement at having found out a new and interesting piece of gossip.  
  
"No." Remus said. "We are good friends."  
  
"Yeah, good friends with special benefits." Ron said to Hermione a large grin on his face.  
  
"Enough of that," Remus said, hoping to God he looked normal.  
  
"OK, but from now on I'm watching you," Ron said.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and the Patil twins hung out most of the day, shopping and chilling with each other. They made fun of Harry and his new American girlfriend and discussed dueling club and quidditch. Harry and Kirsten weren't seen most of the day, but more discomforting was the fact that Ginny and Draco seemed to have gone off on their own too.  
  
Hermione hoped that dueling club would calm Ron's nerves, but it proved to worsen his mood when he walked in a noted his sister and Malfoy sitting next to each other holding hands. Hermione tried to explain that if Ron was going to get this angry over every little thing he would burst an artery before he graduated but that didn't seem to be very important to him. Hermione knew one thing; no matter what they were doing tonight she did not want to be his partner. So, she partnered up with Seamus and left Neville and Dean to work together.  
  
She was watching with interest to see if Harry would choose Ron or Kirsten...the ultimate test. Harry hated his position so he told them to choose which one would be his partner. To his shock Ron and Kirsten decided to work together, saying that Ron wanted to get to know her better...which was true, he had a lot of questions he wanted to ask her about America.  
  
This left Harry to his "fan club" which was somewhat like a group of screaming girls, though tonight they were thankfully not screaming. In the end Harry ended up working with Ginny, who much to Ron's pleasing left Draco to his Slytherin friends.  
  
Once everyone had been paired up Sierra wanted to do a demonstration and let them sort of free "fight" the first night before they got into moves and other more specific details.  
  
"OK, now that we've gone over the rules," Sierra was saying. "I'd like to have a volunteer who think they can handle it. I'm going to show you how to strike first in a duel and upper classes can block if they want, if you're starting out let's just dodge it and we'll get to moves another night. Any volunteers?" No new students wanted to volunteer, naturally and most everyone else rather preferred to not be humiliated by Sierra. There was one adventurous spirit who immediately thrust her hand into the air and smiling Sierra called on its owner.  
  
Kirsten bounced up to where Sierra was standing in front of the room. Sierra positioned her some distance away and started to give instruction. "Now, you all need to watch closely, now Kirsten face me, I'm going to—" But when Kirsten turned toward Sierra the light shown off her necklace and caught Sierra's eye and she stopped short realizing she had made a mistake. "Um..." She turned back to the students. "Is there anyone else who would like to volunteer?" Everyone was frowning and wondering what was going on.  
  
"I'll take her Sierra," Hermione said confidently while Ron was desperately trying to think of some way he could stop this before war broke out.  
  
"No Hermione," Sierra said, not wishing to subject her daughter to the humiliation.  
  
"But...why not?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"Kirsten...perhaps you're not the best candidate for this,"  
  
"But why not? Did I do something wrong?" Kirsten asked.  
  
"No, of course not...it's just..."  
  
"What's the matter Sierra, afraid she might strike first?" Ron asked laughing and joking like he usually did not knowing how dead on the money he was. Sierra forced out a little laugh.  
  
"Ron, you're her partner why don't you come and demonstrate? You know how this works. Why don't you use the silencing charm, painless, and will serve our purpose. Now Kirsten I don't want you to do anything, just let him hit you the first time," Sierra said not being able to resist the temptation to grin as wide as she could.  
  
Sierra knew full well that Ron's wand would fail or his charm would miss or something to the effect. By her own spell had she prevented Kirsten from being hit first in a duel. The necklace Kirsten still wore protected her and gave her the ability to always strike first, it was rather ironic that her own spell had backfired on her just now.  
  
So, Ron, being his usual self purposefully adjusted his robes, his hat, his sleeves, polished his wand on his robes, and just as the class was breaking out in chuckles did Sierra comment.  
  
"We shall never get past the demonstrations at this rate, Ron, do get on with it,"  
  
"OK," Ron said giving his shoulders one last shake and taking a loud audible breath causing Ginny to roll her eyes. Then with a quick wrist and phrase a burst of light shot from his wand headed dead on target at Kirsten hit her necklace with a blinding flash and bounced back and silenced Ron. The class burst into laughter as Ron tried to figure out what happened. Ginny and Hermione were leaning on each other for support because they were laughing so hard.  
  
Once Sierra had recovered herself and the class had settled she undid Ron's charm. "You did that on purpose! I don't know how you did it but you were determined for me to be foiled by my own charm!"  
  
"I did nothing of the sort," Sierra said, trying to look taken aback, after all, she had had some notion of what was going to happen.  
  
"You just like using silencing charms on me. It's become your new favorite hobby," Ron was ranting good-naturedly causing the class to laugh some more. When Ron finally did look at Kirsten she grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Ron, I'll prove it to you...take my wand," Sierra said starting to hand it to Ron before snatching it back. "Wait a minute, I don't trust you, here, you hold it," She said handing it to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Him? You trust him, but you don't trust me?" Ron asked. Draco raised his eyebrows and spun the wand in his hand as if challenging Ron, and Ginny scowled.  
  
Sierra waved her hand. "Now, I'm wandless so go ahead and try again..." So Ron did and this time the light went right for her stomach but suddenly made a ninety degree turn and hit the hall. Ron frowned and glanced over at Malfoy to see him still holding the wand, then to Hermione but realized that she was too busy laughing at him to have any part in this. Kirsten was silently puzzling over this too.  
  
"Now, you see, don't go blaming me because you don't know how to properly duel," Sierra said taking her wand back.  
  
"Ha, ha. I'm laughing so hard," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway," Sierra said. "Ron gave us a nice demonstration of how you are supposed to strike first. I want you all to spread out with plenty of room and bow to each other properly and then both can send one spell. Then, we'll come back here and go over the blocking moves...and maybe we'll have a little contest..." She said winking at Kirsten.  
  
"I'm sorry about making you look dumb, but I swear I didn't do anything," Kirsten said to Ron as they took their places.  
  
"It's all right, because I'm about to get you back," Ron said grinning. He was actually not a bad dueler at all. As it proved he was faster than Kirsten. He shouted his spell first but when he waved his wand nothing happened, unfortunately he was too catch up in the failure of his magic to remember to block the silencing charm that hit him.  
  
At the front of the room Sierra laughed as she watched the scene play out. Then she realized that a first year had hit another first year with a curse and neither or them knew the counter-curse. She had quite forgotten what she was supposed to be doing.  
  
"OK, very good. Now that you've got a bit of a feel for it we're going to go over the blocking moves. Kirsten, I'm going to ask you to come up here again, if you please." She obeyed and Sierra gave her instruction.  
  
"OK, I want you to send me a hex or curse, anything, and I'm going to block it. I want everyone to watch carefully...and then I'll go over it step by step. OK, here we go... Great. Now, wands ready, we're going to practice." After several minutes Sierra spoke again. "Good, now, anyone who strikes first against Kirsten wins fifty points for their house. Volunteers?"  
  
Kirsten was completely struck dumb. Was she picking on her because she was new? Before she knew what was happening Kirsten was facing off with every person. And it didn't take her long to realize that she didn't have to try to block it for their curses and hexes to completely miss her.  
  
Sierra enjoyed herself immensely that night, though that should go without saying.  
  
~*~  
  
At the end of the night Sierra held back Ron, Hermione and Harry. Kirsten was escorted out by roughly one hundred students all trying to ask her questions about her dueling. When Sierra was certain that everyone was out of earshot. "Have any of you heard from Sirius?" She had directed the question to all of them, but looked specifically at her daughter.  
  
Harry and Ron said they had only briefly heard from him to say that he was OK and to wish them luck in the up coming quidditch game. Hermione however looked away and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I wrote him...twice, I think," She said.  
  
"Has he written you back?" Sierra prompted.  
  
"Yes..." Hermione said slowly hoping that Sierra would not demand to LOOK at the letters in question. They were a collection of discussions about certain personages at school.  
  
"Damn him! I knew it!" Sierra said loudly surprising the three students. "He's avoiding me, the damn coward, I should have known he wouldn't discuss...it." Sierra wasn't exactly a tactful person and she rather piqued the curiosity of the students.  
  
"Discuss what?" Hermione asked hopefully as she recalled the wary looks and the strained conversation at her house last Saturday.  
  
"Something that happened long ago. He owes me an explanation, at the very least," Hermione decided to try a different approach for getting information.  
  
"You can't say you blame him for avoiding you if he's trying to hide for the safety of his life...or more likely, his soul,"  
  
"I wrote him letters, just as you have done, you get replies, I don't."  
  
"I could ask him then," Hermione say hopefully, but that was a no go.  
  
"Nice try, slick," Sierra said sarcastically to her daughter. "What you can tell him is I want answers and I won't wait much longer for him to reply. I'll go to other people for information if he doesn't watch it! I'll go wherever he is and beat he information out of him if necessary."  
  
"He's in Paris, at Nikki's...whoever that is," Ron said, happy to finally be joining the conversation.  
  
"Oh is he?" Sierra asked shaking her head and fighting to not make a remark. "Good, I'm going to write to him again—but if I don't get a reply..." Hermione nudged Ron and Harry toward the door.  
  
"See you next week Sierra!" Ron called. Once they were outside Ron and Harry both burst into questions.  
  
"Look!" Hermione shouted quite loudly. "I don't know...all I can tell you is that last weekend Sierra saw the ring that Sirius always wears around a chain on his neck and it was obvious they didn't want to discuss it in front of everyone. Sirius looked very uncomfortable."  
  
"What about Lupin? Was he a part of the conversation?" Ron asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
"I bet he knows something." Harry said. "Sierra said that if Sirius didn't reply she would go to other people for information..." The three stopped walking and looked at each other.  
  
"That's good think Harry," Hermione said truthfully. "I suppose we could go see if he's still in his office..." It was a rather doubtful prospect but they still changed directions and tried anyway.  
  
Harry knocked on the door to Lupin's office and immediately they could hear rummaging around. Inside Remus Lupin was clearing away the empty dishes and things left over from his dinner he had earlier shared with Angie.  
  
"Come in," He said as he cleared away the ash tray. "Oh hello," He said somewhat surprised to see them.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you professor, but we were hoping you could answer some questions for us," Hermione said, rather formally, Harry thought for knowing Remus for four years now.  
  
"Well, have a seat and I'll do what I can..."  
  
Hermione explained the situation, what Sierra had said and reminded Remus of the conversation they had both been witnesses to last Saturday.  
  
"Well," Remus said thoughtfully, he was thinking of what he should say. He thought he might have known something, but he wasn't exactly sure what he should be saying to them... "Tell me your theory, I'm sure you must have one, and I'll confirm or deny it's validity." He decided he was fairly safe with that statement and he might even learn something.  
  
"You do know something!" Ron said hopefully, the three visibly shifted to the edges of their chairs and Remus was tempted to laugh.  
  
"You assume we have a theory," Hermione said critically.  
  
"Don't you always?"  
  
"We do not randomly jump to conclusions based purely on speculation you know!" She said very much trying to defend them.  
  
"Yes you do," Remus assisted annoyingly.  
  
"For your information we have not discussed it enough and we know practically nothing about the situation. We came here for enlightenment."  
  
"Ah," Remus said thoughtfully again. "Well, I have to be honest with you, all I can tell you is a scarce bit of speculation."  
  
"But Sierra said she would start asking questions of other people if Sirius didn't reply!" Hermione said; she was starting to get somewhat annoyed. It was looking as if they would get no information at all.  
  
"If Sierra told me what she knew than I probably could answer a few more questions, but I am in the dark just like you."  
  
"You must at least know where the ring came from?" Harry said, sounding rather desperate.  
  
"I admit that it does look familiar but I could not say where it came from." The three all leaned back in their chairs, seemingly defeated. Then, Hermione spoke.  
  
"Professor, let's be open here. We can lose nothing in speculation. Let's all put our heads together and see what we come up with," Remus laughed.  
  
"Oh no! First of all, if this concerns Sirius, I probably don't WANT to know, and you already know that Sierra does not want you to know, so I think it's better if we let this go. It's probably not important and would be useless if we DID know."  
  
"You just used the word 'know' like way too many times," Ron observed. Harry and Remus laughed at the stupidity and general randomness of the statement and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Sierra promptly sat down and wrote a letter to Sirius. When she was satisfied that it was punctuated correctly and contained the desired level of nastiness she sent it off with the owl. He was going to talk to her whether he wanted to or not.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius read Sierra's letters for about the hundredth time and slowly exhaled. He knew he'd have to explain to her...but if he explained to her he might have to explain to other people... and then, there was the whole issue of embarrassment. Whether he liked it or not she was forcing him to recall things he'd rather leave in the past.  
  
He pulled the ring out from under his robes and looked at it gleaming in his hand. It was so small and delicate...but the emotions that bound him to it were strong. (and unfortunately for Sirius, still existent)  
  
Nicole watched Sirius from the opposite side of the room. She knew something that been troubling him for quite some time, but he wouldn't dare open up to her. It drove her crazy! Nicole had done nothing but be kind to Sirius ever since he had saved her three years ago. He'd often lived in her apartment. They had many memories and many tense moments shared over the years and yet he still wouldn't talk to her.  
  
She decided she would try. "What's bothering you?" She asked softly. Sirius slowly replaced the ring. Sirius shook his head. "Talk to me, darling."  
  
"That's alright." There it was. Flat refusal.  
  
"You have to talk to someone."  
  
"I'll get over it," He snapped.  
  
"Every time you get a letter you get moody and bad-tempered...and I never see you reply. Who's writing you?" Sirius felt his cheeks flaming. It was really none of her business anyway!  
  
"Sierra Havairhafpvermin."  
  
"Oh? What's the problem?"  
  
"Nothing." He was trying her patience and she was trying his. She sat there and glared at him for a long minute. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine," He snapped. "Give me some parchment and a quill!" She frowned but did as he asked.  
  
" To Sierra Havairhafpvermin,  
  
You've cut me to the quick. I'd rather not discuss the item in question but I realize you have a right to know the whole story. Not in a letter, however, pick a time and place and I'll see what I can do.  
  
Padfoot"  
  
Sirius sat back and decided that was incredibly boring.  
  
"PS By the way, I hate you for this!" He added good naturedly.  
  
"There, I replied to her damn letters!" Sirius said throwing the owl out the window rather harder than necessary. "That's a start," She said to herself. "Have you talked to Remus about Arabella Figg yet?" She asked aloud. Sirius swore.  
  
"Damn it, I keep forgetting... I doubt we'll get anything from that lead though... We should just keep asking in low places. Don't you know any shady guys who'd do anything for a price?" Nikki gave Sirius a death glare.  
  
"No."  
  
"Sorry. I just thought... oh come on, I USED to know those sorts of people."  
  
"Well, that was you."  
  
"OK, let's pursue a different subject shall we?"  
  
* * *  
  
Wednesday night Ginny entered the great hall with Draco as usual, but to Ron's surprise she left him to his own with a short (and painful on Ron's part) kiss. She sat down next to Ron and asked him how his day was with a wink at Harry.  
  
Somewhat stunned, Ron replied and had a nice conversation with his sister. Almost as soon as the food had appeared, Ginny grabbed the food and piled her plate high. Ron stared at his little sister as she inhaled her food, barely chewing.  
  
"Are you trying to make yourself sick? Because, whether you're throwing up or not you're going to practice tonight until you put the quaffle through the hoop every time!" Harry said to her.  
  
"I'm not trying to make myself sick! You should take after my example. We've got to take advantage of every minute of practice we can get! Harry, I hate that the team is taking away time from your individual practice...we need to get as much practicing in as possible! We have to beat Slytherin into the ground, otherwise I could never show my face at the Slytherin table again,"  
  
"Not to be blasphemous or anything," Ron said leaning over to Harry. "But if you lose Ginny might not be able to leave us again..."  
  
"Not a chance," Harry said to Ron who shrugged.  
  
"Come on Harry!" Ginny whined. Harry looked up from his plate of food and he nearly dropped his bite off his fork. Ginny's plate that had just a minute earlier been heaped high with all sorts of food was now nearly sparkling clean. "Less staring like an idiot, more eating like a wolf!"  
  
Five very hurried minutes later Harry was being dragged from the great hall by a very over enthusiastic Ginny. As they reached the pitch, broom in hands Harry decided to take the opportunity to point out the obvious.  
  
"Ginny, I hope you realize that we still have to wait for the rest of the team to show up... And that's going to take about twenty minutes since that's when practice is SUPPOSED to start,"  
  
"We don't have to wait for those sloths! Get on your broom Potter and start blocking!" She commanded as she rushed toward the goal. With a laugh Harry sped after her.  
  
"So what has Malfoy been saying about the upcoming game?" Harry shouted across the pitch to Ginny.  
  
"The cocky bastard thinks he's going to win, but we know better, eh Potter?" Ginny said smoothly putting one past him.  
  
"I guess it's a good thing I'm not our keeper..."  
  
"Harry? While we're alone..." Ginny started stopping in mid-air to talk; which somewhat frightened Harry. He wasn't really sure what was coming. "Have you heard from Sirius?"  
  
"Yes...do me a favor and refer to him as Snuffles...the rest of us do. Anyway, he's in Paris right now with your brothers and another friend. I think he's pretty safe for now."  
  
"Paris? Isn't that where they sited him last time?"  
  
"Well yes, but he was doing business at the time and they've got him pretty well contained. Your brothers, I mean. He's a little shaken up about recent close calls, you know..."  
  
"OK, well, wish him luck for me. Harry, do you think we're ready for this game?"  
  
"No doubt," He said confidently.  
  
"Seriously, do you think?"  
  
"Well...we've worked our asses off, everyone has shown tremendous dedication I don't see why we shouldn't cream them. Slytherin is a good team, no question, but we want it more, and in the end that's what's going to matter. By the way, do you have any tips for me? Has Malfoy been sharing any secrets?" Harry asked interestedly.  
  
"No he hasn't. He's been very careful."  
  
"Ginny...you wouldn't happen to be interested in doing a little detective work would you?" Harry asked with a devilish grin.  
  
"No. I would not." Ginny said flatly. "I may want to rub a victory in Draco's face but I am not going to use him like that! How dare you suggest it! I am better than that, and I thought you were too!"  
  
"Ginny, come on, I didn't mean it like that! I was only kidding," Harry shouted after her, though she didn't look very convinced. "Look Ginny, I apologize, you're right. It isn't right to use Draco like I was CASUALLY suggesting—"  
  
"That's the problem Harry!" Ginny burst out. "If it were anyone else you wouldn't have thought to suggest it CASUALLY or NOT! I don't understand how you can hate one person so much, all of you!"  
  
"Don't give me that!" Harry shouted, his anger rising slightly. "You once hated Malfoy as much as any of the rest of us, but Ginny, the truth is I have good reason to hate Malfoy just as you have good reason to defend him. I realize that you are constantly in a compromising situation but if you just relax and stop taking everything so literally—"  
  
"No, you don't realize what kind of a situation I'm in Harry! It's not right to be caught between two people who you love very much! You think you understand but you don't, because at the end of the day all you can say is you hate Draco Malfoy! You never even gave him a chance!" Ginny was getting angry now. Her face was reddening with anger.  
  
"Draco was nothing but mean to me from the first day on the train to Hogwarts! And before last year he was nothing but mean to you! You can't blame me, it's not my fault Ginny! I didn't put you in this situation, it's all your fault!" They had both lost it, and were now entering a full scale screaming match.  
  
"How is falling in love my fault!?" Ginny screamed. Silence ensued as they both stared at each other breathing deeply. Both were shocked as Ginny's last words echoed over and over in their minds. Truthfully, neither one could believe what she said. Harry desperately wanted to say something but he found his brain and his voice weren't connecting. Suddenly, down below their team members were coming onto the pitch.  
  
With a last look at Ginny, Harry swooped down to meet his teammates. Ginny stayed up in the air for a very long time, trying desperately to get a hold of her emotions. She didn't dare show the rest of them she had been crying...least of all Harry.  
  
Mid-way through Harry's synopsis someone cut in and asked why Ginny wasn't joining them, Harry was rather short, and then continued leaving everyone to exchange looks.  
  
Harry started practice and set up his plays. He prepared to run the first one which had Ginny ultimately scoring. She failed miserably. Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses thinking this was going to be a long practice.  
  
"Run it again," He commanded. Without so much as a glance his way Ginny obeyed. She was closer this time but she still missed. "Ginny, come here, I want to talk to you," The team's eyes shifted to one another uneasily.  
  
"I'll get it this time Harry." Ginny said trough gritted teeth. And stubbornly she tried and failed once more.  
  
"Gin—"  
  
"No."  
  
"I need to talk to you, NOW," Harry said, feeling he was completely within his jurisdiction as captain.  
  
"No." She repeated defiantly.  
  
"Shall I say it out loud in front of everyone then?" Harry shouted at her, growing angry again. Ginny reddened but refused to look at him. "Shall I tell them what you said? Wouldn't that be something? Ron would hear through the grape vine—"  
  
"You...you..." Ginny was absolutely trembling with rage as she used every ounce of self possessed self control she had to not swear. Slowly and deliberately she flew up to Harry far below everyone else.  
  
"Ginny, I want you to focus on the game. Don't let anything between me and you, or Draco get in the way. I'll just pretend it didn't happen—"  
  
"NO!" She shouted loudly enough so that it caught the attention of those below. "Maybe I didn't exactly plan to say what I said before, but it's the truth. I love Draco Malfoy, and I don't care what the rest of the bloody world thinks!" Again Harry was totally gobsmacked but recovered much more quickly this time.  
  
"Does Draco know about this?" He asked quietly.  
  
"What?" Ginny snapped. A silent exchange of communication went between them. "I've never actually told him that, no."  
  
"Ginny, I want you to know that no matter what my personal reservations on the guy are I know that there is nothing I can do about it. I accept it, I'm not angry, in fact all I really am is astounded. I don't want this to get in the way of your game, or in the way of anything else. I think once you work things out with Draco you have to tell your brother. Ron has the right to hear it from you."  
  
It was Ginny's turn to be shocked beyond words. Then very slowly she began to shake her head. "I don't think I could do that to Ron..."  
  
"Ginny, if he loves you as much as I think he does he'll get over it eventually, just as I'm doing right now. The important thing for the moment is that you focus on this game coming up. I know that you want to win as much as I do and I would hate for their to be tension between us."  
  
"Harry... I don't know what to say...only that I'm sorry I reacted so irrationally earlier..."  
  
"It's OK, I understand, everything is kind of crazy in all of our lives right now. Now, get back out there and run that play! I want it through the hoop!" Ginny smiled and winked. "Oh and Ginny, don't ever hesitate to talk to me about anything. I'll even go with you when you talk to Ron...if you want,"  
  
"Thank you," She whispered and then flew down and performed the play flawlessly.  
  
* * *  
  
Sierra was now meeting with the sixth and seventh years on separate nights from the rest of the students. Thursday night she was in the middle of teaching them how to land on their feet if they were hit with a spell that brought them off the ground when an owl from Sirius arrived.  
  
She was about to pass it off for later when she realized who it was from and like an eager schoolgirl ripped the parchment open and read it excitedly. She was slightly infuriated that she was going to have to take into account several more days of travel until it was possible for her to get some answers.  
  
She grabbed her quill and was about to reply but her quill stopped and hovered over the parchment. This was going to take some careful planning. She had to figure out when she wouldn't have a meeting and when would be safest.  
  
She finally decided that during the Halloween feast would be a perfect opportunity to meet with him. Everyone would be at the feast and they wouldn't run the risk of interference. She still hesitated as it was a little more than two weeks off yet, but finally wrote it down and reluctantly sent off the letter.  
  
She turned back to the students and wished they weren't the upper-classmen. They were so damn nosy, especially her own daughter...  
  
* * *  
  
One night after quidditch practice Harry entered the common room to see his girlfriend pouring over a magazine of Teen Witch Weekly. She seemed to be amusing herself immensely.  
  
She noted his approach with a flick of the eyes in his direction and began to read aloud. "Harry Potter, seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, will be graduating at the end of this year and will become one of the most eligible bachelors of the planet!  
  
And don't give up yet girls. Harry likes a regular kind of girl, after all he was raised by muggles—"  
  
"What the hell are you reading?" Kirsten turned the magazine around flashing Harry with a picture of himself before continuing.  
  
"Give me that!" Harry tried to snatch it but she jerked out of the way and carried on. "Kirsten seriously...this is bad for you!" Harry said finally summoning it with his wand as Kirsten started reading the part about his famous summoning spell during the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius sighed; the date was set.  
  
Halloween.  
  
How ironic.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron never wanted to see a pineapple again. NEVER! After much thought out consideration he had decided pineapples must be the root source of ALL evil.  
  
You see, just because Harry and Kirsten were now a couple, it did not stop the bickering between Hermione and Kirsten. And somehow Ron had heard complaining from both girls.  
  
Charms class is what started it all with the pineapples. (Well actually, truth be told what had started it was the temporary crisis which had shut down all transportation and trade with major pineapple producers in the world. So, a great deal of pineapples had built up. And when they could finally ship them out there were much more pineapples than usual. So, Hogwarts, as most people had, took advantage of the outrageous sales retailers had put on the overly ripe pineapples and bought in bulk. Which brings us back to charms...)  
  
Professor Flitwick took advantage of the extra pineapples to provide everyone with one of their own to make it tap dance across their desk. It sounded simple enough and innocent enough the task was actually an extremely taxing one--seeing as pineapples are not accustomed to being taught dance moves.  
  
Neither one of the four could get the blasted thing to move. It would glide, but not tap dance.  
  
"Argh!" Kirsten declared irritably. "This is absolutely stupid!"  
  
"Just because YOU can't do it—" Hermione began.  
  
"You can't do it either!" Kirsten shot back. Harry and Ron exchanged a look. A storm was brewing.  
  
"At least I still appreciate the lesson rather than automatically insist it is stupid because I can't do it!" Ron rolled his eyes and decided he had to do something.  
  
"Look guys! It's happy!" He said turning his pineapple to them. It was wearing a ridiculous grin. It looked absolutely wrong for a piece of fruit. It was so random, however, it had the desired effect of laughter.  
  
Well, aside from the frustration of not being able to do the charm correctly the pineapple wasn't so bad...yet. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner, pineapples, pineapples!  
  
Their dueling club meetings were suddenly filled with exploding pineapples. Somehow Sierra got it into her head that it would be a good lesson if she tossed pineapples and everyone took turns hitting it with a spell. And still, no matter what, Kirsten and Hermione's pineapples seemed to explode unnecessarily close to the opposite person.  
  
Pineapples were suddenly starting to get annoying.  
  
It only worsened at dinner. Hermione had this habit of being sickeningly sweet to Harry, as if this would do something to help her case. At any rate, Kirsten tried her hardest to combat anything Hermione did. Kirsten clearly had won and yet they still competed for Harry's attention. Harry didn't know how lucky he was.  
  
"Would you like me to pour some pineapple juice for you Harry?" Hermione asked with a smile.  
  
"Um...sure," Harry said reluctantly, he had given up arguing with her about this things. And besides, if Hermione wanted to do things for him, why try to stop it?  
  
"I'll get it!" Kirsten piped up.  
  
"No, I asked him first," Hermione said angrily.  
  
"I don't care." Kirsten said taking the jug of pineapple juice off the table.  
  
"Fine," Hermione said. Ron was astounded that she had actually let Kirsten win. He was still watching her as she casually speared a pineapple chunk with her fork and then quite suddenly threw it at Kirsten!  
  
In a matter of seconds Kirsten had dumped the jug on Hermione's head and she had countered with an enormous bowl of pineapple chunks. Ron and Harry had both buried their faces in their hands when Professor McGonagall came to the table and subtracted points.  
  
"I would have expected better than this from seventh years and Head Girl! I'm extremely disappointed at your first year behavior." She swept away leaving the great hall to laugh as the two ran from the great hall to clean up.  
  
Ever since then Hermione had scarcely said a word to Harry or Kirsten.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kirsten!" Harry called; somewhat distressed. "Will you hurry up...please?" He begged. There was no reply. Harry was getting tired carrying on conversations with the girls dormitory door. "Kirsten we are going to be late...AGAIN!"  
  
Kirsten had this annoying habit of running up to the dormitory after lunch to "freshen up" and she usually took way too long. Although, it wasn't entirely her fault, she was constantly in the spotlight being Harry Potter's girlfriend. And it didn't help that she was already obsessed with self image.  
  
"Can I at least come in?"  
  
"WHAT!?" A scream came from within. "Stay outside!" She said firmly. The last thing she wanted was for Harry to see her beauty procedures. "I'm coming, I'm coming...I'm COMING!" She quickly opened the door, jumped out and shut it again. "Hi," She breathed, smiling at Harry.  
  
"You look..." He never finished the sentence, rather, he demonstrated with a very expressive gesture. He suddenly pulled away and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down the stairs.  
  
"We're going to be late."  
  
"No, we're not," Kirsten barely replied when the bell sounded. Kirsten looked up and bit her lip.  
  
Wednesday afternoon Angie duly noted the absence of Harry and Kirsten. When they had class in the morning they were never late, but apparently they seemed to get side-tracked at lunch... Angie sighed and began her lesson before she was interrupted by their rushed arrival.  
  
The class chuckled as they quickly took places in the back. Angie's eyes flashed and she swallowed and continued. At the end of class Angie spoke to the delinquents.  
  
"Since you two enjoy being late you won't mind my keeping you for a moment." Harry swore under her breath. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
Kirsten looked to Harry who was looking anywhere but at them. The situation was only made ten times worse by the fact that Angie was Kirsten's mother and Harry was Kirsten's boyfriend.  
  
"Well, I won't give you a detention...this time. However, I do believe I have had enough! I trust you two to figure out what is more important to you. In the mean time I sure as hell do not appreciate being interrupted every time we have an afternoon class." Kirsten rolled her eyes and Angie stood abruptly in a rage.  
  
"Harry, you're dismissed!" She snapped with such bite that he did so quickly. Before the door had even shut she started yelling.  
  
"I do not appreciate you trying to undermine my authority by your sassy little eye rolls and your continual streak of tardiness. I know you find the class extremely boring because you know all this but I don't want you skipping just so you can snog with your boyfriend!"  
  
"Harry and I were not snogging, thank you very much. And just because you feel insecure about your job doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"  
  
"Don't give me that crap!" Angie cried. "I'm having a hard enough time without your input—" She cut off abruptly as students for her next class began entering. "By the way," She called at her daughter's retreating form. "I want to see your work on Hieroglyphics tomorrow night."  
  
"I just started basics last week and you expect me to have a portfolio for you by TOMORROW?"  
  
"You're the one who wastes class time!" Angie snapped. Seething Kirsten exited where Harry was dutifully waiting to take her to her next class.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked quickening his pace to match Kirsten's angered one.  
  
"My mother expects that this is somehow all my fault! Blaming me for everything just because she's unhappy..." Harry tuned her out, lest he tell her that it was all her fault.  
  
~*~  
  
Kirsten swore again as she blotted her hieroglyphics once again.  
  
"Just how is a person supposed to concentrate on anything when every two seconds you're swearing again?" Hermione asked severely, looking over the top of her book.  
  
"Quit complaining! It's not like you're doing anything important...just reading Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"Maybe it's important to me!" Hermione said slamming her book flat on her lap.  
  
"It's a pretty stupid play if you ask me..."  
  
"No, I didn't ask you. Just because you've never read it—" Angie was approaching to check Kirsten's work and couldn't help overhearing.  
  
"I have too! But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun... blah blah blah, you know, she says Ay me! Then Romeo busts out again. She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel!... And some other shit..." Kirsten concluded.  
  
*"O Romeo, you're so articulate,"* Angie continued the conversation in her mind. It was nearly exactly like what had been said that night so many years before. Her hand flew to her mouth as she was overcome with emotion. She turned and fled the common room.  
  
Outside she broke into a run didn't stop until she was panting against her door. The words kept playing over and over in her mind. She closed her eyes and was transported back to that night. The same words were echoed but contained a much deeper meaning. (A/N: "There's a double meaning in that!")  
  
She could see him and hear him as clearly as if it were yesterday. Her eyes flew open and her heart raced. She rushed for her drink, her comfort...  
  
~*~  
  
Friday October 28th was the beginning of the end for Harry and Kirsten.  
  
"I'm done!" Kirsten proclaimed that morning at breakfast pushing away her half-eaten bowl of pineapple.  
  
"That's all you're going to eat?" Ron asked with an awed look on her face. She started to laugh.  
  
"I'm not hungry," She said with a shrug which only furthered shocked Ron.  
  
"I'm going to go grab my charms textbook, Harry, I'll meet you in class..." She said grabbing her bag.  
  
"Wait," He said standing beside her and placing a hand on her arm.  
  
"What?" She asked, smiling and cocking her head.  
  
"Meet me tonight after class..." He said, his voice a provocative purr.  
  
"What's going to happen tonight?" She asked biting her lip and smiling at the same time.  
  
"You'll see," He said leaning to kiss her. But a roar erupted from the Gryffindor table as most of the students shouted various protests. They both rolled their eyes.  
  
"I'll see you tonight then," Kirsten said turning and leaving. Harry sat back down with a sigh, which caused Hermione to grit her teeth and Ron to crack up laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
At lunch Dean and Ron came around with little banners and various other items promoting a Gryffindor defeat tomorrow at the Quidditch game. "I've talked to Lupin and he's agreed to work on Dumbledore...and I bet you anything we can coax McGonagall into doing the same. You know how she has a soft spot for quidditch," Ron said as he plopped down next to Hermione.  
  
"What are you 'working on Dumbledore' for?" Kirsten asked curiously.  
  
"We're trying to convince him to let the Quidditch team wear their uniforms around school," Ron explained.  
  
"Which is practically irrelevant seeing as the day is half over and the game is late morning tomorrow." Harry said.  
  
"Next time Harry, don't get your hopes down!" Ron said and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, tell me what's happening tonight?" Kirsten prompted Harry.  
  
"No, it's a surprise."  
  
"Well how am I supposed to know what to wear? How should I style my hair? Should I wear boots or flat shoes?"  
  
"What gives you the idea that we WANT to answer those questions?" Hermione asked over top her book. Kirsten gave her a nasty look.  
  
"Never mind then, I'm going upstairs to freshen up a bit."  
  
"I'll meet you in ten minutes," Harry called after consulting his watch. "Ten minutes is enough, isn't it Hermione?"  
  
"You could never give her enough time...I think if she had it she would spend all one day just preparing for the next!"  
  
~*~  
  
"KIRSTEN!" Harry shouted pounding on the door. "Three minutes, we have three minutes! If you get out here now we can just make it."  
  
"Half a second!" She shouted back.  
  
"Seriously, I CANNOT get a detention!"  
  
"Just hold on, I said!" Looking at his watch again Harry decided he would not wait any more. He turned and sprinted down the staircase. He had a slight mishap at the portrait hole where he tripped and if it hadn't been for that he might have been on time.  
  
However, with the classroom in sight, the bell rang and thus ended his quick pursuit. He stopped, cursed and at a more leisurely pace continued. In a moment her heard the hurried click of Kirsten's boots. She rushed past him into the classroom, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Well, I think you've officially broken your father's record Harry. You've actually had more tardies to a single class than James Potter. Congratulations, see me after class for your detention. Oh excuse me, I meant prize." Angie said rather sarcastically as they took their usual seats in the back.  
  
All through the hour they both pouted in bad spirits. At the end of class, neither Kirsten or Harry moved from their seats and Angie took her sweet time approaching.  
  
"So, what do your other professors usually do when you repeatedly annoy them?" Angie asked sitting herself on a desk. Harry shrugged, glaring at Kirsten who defiantly looked away and straight at her mother. "Harry don't you have a big quidditch game tomorrow?" He did not like the sound of this conversation. "I think you would learn your lesson if you had to serve your detention then."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Harry shouted leaping from his seat. He had never lost his temper like this to a professor before. "You can't do this Professor Star! The team will absolutely murder me!" And he wasn't going to even THINK about what Malfoy might do. Angie's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Take your seat, Mr. Potter!" She snapped. "However, I did not SAY that you were serving your detention tomorrow, merely that you would learn your lesson. I am not quite that heartless, but you needn't provoke me." Feeling dumb, Harry sat back down again.  
  
"Monday you can serve your detention, and for god's sakes BE. ON. TIME." And with that they left, but instead of going to class, on time, like one would hope the pair went they stopped right outside in the hallway.  
  
"I can't believe you just LEFT me! How could you do something like that to me?" Kirsten shouted. "I thought you cared about me, I thought you were loyal to me! NO! You just left me!"  
  
"Oh, this is RICH!" Harry shouted. "You're mad at me because I left you? You are the one who nearly caused me to miss the game tomorrow!"  
  
"The game! That's all you're concerned about right now? THE GAME?"  
  
"Yeah, and you almost caused me to have to MISS it!"  
  
"Apparently it doesn't matter what I do anymore because you just LEAVE me!"  
  
"Oh yeah, this is ALL my fault, right?" Harry snapped. "You know what? I don't even want to talk to you right now!"  
  
"Good because either do I!" With that Harry started marching off and Kirsten stared after him with a strange look on her face. Suddenly he stopped and turned around, realizing they both had to go to the same class. Kirsten rolled her eyes and stomped off.  
  
* * *  
  
Remus cut himself off with a loud cough as Kirsten stormed in with Harry following. He had heard they were often late to Angie's class, but this was new.  
  
"Do not think you can try your tardy trend in this class," He said causing the class to snicker and look back. Ron was laughing as he turned to the two of them, but instead of sheepish grins they wore stony expressions and Ron's countenance changed too.  
  
After class Harry and Kirsten immediately split up, each one sweeping by the other which caused Ron and Hermione to exchange looks. Involuntarily Hermione felt her hopes rise and her breath catch slightly. Could this mean the end?  
  
*Be careful, Hermione* She warned herself as she went down the stairs eyeing the two retreating forms. *You don't want to be disappointed...*  
  
~*~  
  
That night the common room was all a buzz when Kirsten and Harry erupted into shouts. Each one blaming the other and throwing atrocious insults. In the end both stomped up their stairs to their respectful dormitories and fumed in their beds.  
  
Harry, at least, had something to take his mind off of all this nonsense. He had something much more important. A quidditch game tomorrow, and everything was riding on it. Possibly the most important game of the season and he had to be in the middle of a blazing argument with his girlfriend. His timing was perfect, as usual.  
  
* * *  
  
All weekend the insults flew. Tempers and emotions ran high and Ron's patience was pushed almost to a breaking point. He had heard enough from Harry, Kirsten AND Hermione to last him a life-time! And they kept on continuing. He couldn't sleep and if he did he dreamt they were relentlessly pounding on the door all vying for his attention. All of them asking whose side he was on.  
  
Ron praised God when he woke up Monday morning. Classes meant some escape from the complaints.  
  
Meanwhile in good ol' Paris Nicolette Noire was just waking up to find Sirius Black casually reading the newspaper. She scowled at his calmness and confidence. "Aren't you going back to the school today?" She asked picking up her mail.  
  
"I'm going to have a chat with Sierra during the feast tonight. Hello? Nicolette? Are you listening to me?" Nikki waved her hand to hush him as her eyes danced across a letter.  
  
"Read this, darling, you ought to get a kick out of it," She said lighting her first cigarette. Sirius snatched and hastily read the hurried and excited handwriting of Bill Weasley. In this letter he proclaimed that he was the most brilliant man to ever walk this earth and that one day they should erect a statue to honor his genius. Apparently, he and a small group of men had given birth to some unknown idea that Bill assured would be just as good as sliced bread. He ordered a meeting be called at once.  
  
"What the hell is all that about?" Sirius asked tossing the letter back to her.  
  
"Apparently Billy has had an epiphany."  
  
"Or something..."  
  
"Well," Nikki said grabbing her nearby calendar to consult the month of November. "Talk to the members at the school... I'm looking at sometime during the weekend of the eleventh. You see tonight, no?"  
  
"All right, I'll talk to them, but Dumbledore is going to kick my ass back here when he discovers me in his office."  
  
"Just tell him you are running an errand for me. Oh, that must be the truck. I've to go down and meet it. GEORGES!" She cried calling for her manager as she scrambled down the stairs as quickly as her spiked heels allowed.  
  
By lunch time she was back and looking flushed. "Darling, come downstairs and dine with us, it is just Georges and I, no one else will be here until at least five o'clock." Sirius conceded and allowed himself to be led downstairs where they dined at one of the tables on carry-in.  
  
The place was somewhat of a mess with Halloween decorations half up. There was eerie, festive music playing in the background. And dim lighting. Conversation wasn't much as they breezed through a rather light lunch. But then again, conversation was hindered by the fact that Georges only spoke French and Sirius spoke only a little.  
  
About halfway through the meal the bell rang at the back door leading into the alley. Nikki and Georges exchanged a somewhat bewildered look. She motioned for Georges to get Sirius out of sight.  
  
When she could no longer hear their footsteps on the stairs she opened the door and immediately tried to slam it when she saw the Frenchmen standing on the other side. He was faster then he might have let on and he forced his arm to come between the door and the wall.  
  
"Nicolette!" He pleaded. "I've got to see Gabrielle!"  
  
"Gabrielle is not here!" She shouted, trying to force the door closed, or at least keep him out.  
  
"You lie, you little bitch, let me in!" He shouted.  
  
"Get out of here before I call the police!" Suddenly, a deep bark of a large dog caused Nikki to jump and apparently the man was startled by the oncoming gigantic dog because he immediately jumped back and Nikki slammed the door.  
  
Sirius, in dog-form continued to bark a few more times for effect before transforming. Nikki was laughing, with their success.  
  
"You should be more careful," She advised as they re-entered the large room with their tables.  
  
"So, who was that?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it..." Nikki said, not looking at him. He lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. He silently repeated his question. "A trouble-maker who is always trying to see Gabrielle, one of my performers... It's actually her ex-boyfriend."  
  
"He called you some nasty things."  
  
"He's just crazy about Gabrielle, if he thinks she's here..."  
  
"Is he dangerous?" She looked away, she wanted to tell him no and drop the conversation, but that would never work.  
  
"Yeah, he used to come and harass us all,"  
  
"Don't you think you should bring him before the court?" Her mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"I don't trust the legal system of this country any more than you trust your legal system. I don't want to create more trouble or draw attention to myself."  
  
"So, this man, is Gabrielle's ex-boyfriend? Anything else?" She felt as if his eyes could see right through her head and read her mind.  
  
"Stop!" She shouted stepping away from him. "Yes, we used to be in a relationship, yes, he used to get violent. And no, I do not have some stupid thing for him, that is NOT the reason I won't bring charges against him. Are you satisfied that you know everything there is to know about that aspect of my life?"  
  
"Nikki, I'm sorry..." He said gently touching her arm. A shiver ran down her back at his familiarity. Cautiously she looked into his dark eyes.  
  
"No, it's OK. And thank you, by the way." Nicolette looked up at the man of standing over her. His eyes were looking away at the moment but he was so close. Possibly for the first time in her life a man actually cared about her...for her. Her heart skipped a beat as his eyes shifted and looked into hers...  
  
Before she could control herself she pulled him into a kiss. One moment of sheer bliss before he inevitably pulled away from her. Sirius silently studied her for a moment. Something like anger bubbled inside of him, and still as he watched her nervously folded her arms and looked away, he felt sympathetic.  
  
He had barely started to speak when she interrupted with a loud apology. Her eyes locked on him and he saw anger there. "I'm sorry Sirius! I'm sorry that all you want to do is feel sorry for yourself!"  
  
"Are you implying something?" He asked sharply, forgetting all sympathetic thoughts he might have had.  
  
"I've known you for three years and never once have you opened up to me! You want to sit in the corner and dwell on all the bad things in your life when right here is something good. You know what...I don't even care, it doesn't matter," She said looking away, plainly stating that her words were not true.  
  
"You have no idea what I've been through! How can you blame me for the way I am?"  
  
"We've all been through some shit Sirius!"  
  
"Don't even start! What, do you think that you're the cure for all my problems? I've got news for you, sweetheart, I'm not interested in a little girl, I've got bigger things to deal with!"  
  
"How dare you call me a little girl! I came to your rescue, how many times? I let you sleep in my apartment, give you my food! I've risked everything I have for you!" He shook his head in frustration.  
  
"I've got to go," He said shortly and left leaving her to stand there in shock.  
  
~*~  
  
Outside in the alley, Sirius stayed caught up in his thoughts. Just a short distance away the sounds of the city were loud and imposing but Sirius easily blocked them out. How was he supposed to deal with a girl who was well over a decade younger than he was? How could he have not seen it before, not realized something like this might have happened?  
  
He had let her get too involved in this and now there was no way he could get her out of it. He did care for Nikki, but she knew that nothing could ever happen between them. They lived a life that required them to take risks and hesitation was impossible, and yet she had crossed the line.  
  
Why?  
  
She had just complicated the hell out of things. Sirius was perfectly comfortable with blaming everything on her too. She knew better and he wasn't about to give in her.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time Sirius reached the school he was deep in thought and fuming. He had decided that he was angry at her. Barely stopping to consider his options, since he had arrived early during classes still, he found himself sneaking into one of the passages into the school.  
  
He wasn't worried about any of the thousands of people within such close proximity, somehow, he knew everything would work out and he didn't have to worry.  
  
* * *  
  
At lunch time Ron couldn't stand the tension and he lost his appetite at the sight of freshly cut pineapple, so he found sanctuary in the library. In the back corner near a shelf of books Ron spread out his work station, taking his time for he had plenty of it.  
  
He had just opened a book and his quill was poised to take notes when he spotted Kirsten coming near him. He didn't look up and was perfectly prepared to ignore her every word. She sat down next to him and for a few moments she didn't say anything, no doubt debating over whether or not she should interrupt. Ron was desperately hoping she would just leave, but unfortunately she did not.  
  
"Hi Ron, I'm sorry, but can I just talk? You don't have to say much," She assured him, of course, she always assured him. Ron nodded, though he had still not looked at her. "Do you think I should apologize to Harry? I mean, I know it was his fault, and he deserved everything that happened, but still, I don't know if this is all worth breaking up. I mean, I really do care for Harry, he's a really sweet guy and I mean, come on, it's Harry Potter we're talking about here..." Ron looked up and decided ignoring her wasn't going to work. Setting down his quill he tried to concentrate on her but her boring words about his best friend seemed to all muffle together. "I mean, I definitely feel something every time we kiss, you know? It's like this connection."  
  
*Oh dear God,* Ron thought. *Is she talking about KISSING Harry? I wish she would just shut up!*  
  
"Every time I try to ask Hermione about this she gets all upset, I thought that she would be able to help me out, you know, she knows Harry pretty well..."  
  
*Hello! Best friend, right here, you see me, the one with the freckles, yeah, me. Uh-uh, good. Yeah, best friend.*  
  
"Hermione did say that he's worth apologizing to, and I guess I should be the bigger person."  
  
*The bigger person. What the hell is she talking about? Does she actually believe this is Harry's fault? And Hermione, poor Hermione, this must really be killing her. She would say Harry is worth the apology... And Harry, what has he been thinking all this time? I mean, yeah, she is hot, there's no denying that, but how can he stand this incessant chattering?* Ron nodded and smiled and seemed to catch a little more of the conversation before his thoughts took hold of him again. *I think I'm getting dizzy, I just might puke if she doesn't stop soon... I think the floor is spinning...hold up, did she just use 'stupid' and 'quidditch' in the same sentence? Oh god, I've got to make this stop!*  
  
"Sometimes I just don't get Harry. One minute he can be so romantic and just exactly like Teen Witch Weekly says, but then the next minute all he cares about is his quidditch game! No time for me anymore... He just leaves me, all by myself like he doesn't care for me! I'm glad that I got mad at him. He totally deserved it!"  
  
*Got to stop this! NOW! STOP! Her mouth keeps moving... is everything going black and white? I wonder what would happen...?*  
  
Kirsten was suddenly cut off mid-sentence as Ron leaned over and kissed her right on the lips. Of course, he immediately jerked away from the electric shock that shot through his body. Kirsten was absolutely stunned, and paid no attention to Ron's bewildered look as he delicately felt his lips where he'd been painfully shocked.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't stand all this anymore!" Harry said tossing his fork on his plate causing Hermione to start.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked concerned.  
  
"I should go apologize to Kirsten. I can't believe we've been acting to stupid all this time. I mean, it's not that big of a deal. I can get over it, she can get over it and we can move on." Hermione's mouth had gone rather dry.  
  
"Fine Harry, do what you like." She heard herself saying from a faraway place. She remained expressionless as he set off in search of her.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron asked, a bit loudly for library talk but luckily they were out of range of Madam Pince.  
  
"I think you just kissed me," Kirsten said rather stupidly.  
  
"No shit." Ron said sarcastically. "Did you have lip implants or something? Didn't you feel that shock?"  
  
"Shock..." Kirsten said distantly. She was still somewhat in a swirl from the event that had just transpired.  
  
"Never mind," Ron said hoping she would just breeze over it. He quite had his wits back, and though the 'kiss' had in fact shut her up Ron could not, for the life of him, figure out what he was thinking. He went back to his work, hoping to encourage Kirsten to go back to her normal schedule.  
  
Of course, Ron was not getting very far in his work. It didn't help that she was still sitting next to him. His mind was spinning, trying to figure out what had driven him to kiss her and what had NOT worked about that kiss. Did that always happen? A very distant fringe of a memory appeared of a conversation he'd had with Harry...  
  
"You know..." Kirsten started to speak and Ron was absolutely shocked by her boldness. "That usually happens when I kiss someone...for the first time."  
  
"For the first time?" Ron turned to her with an eyebrow skeptically raised. "So, theoretically if I kissed you again, that wouldn't happen?"  
  
"Theoretically," Kirsten replied.  
  
"What if I don't believe you? I think you're wired...testing me or something..." Kirsten laughed, a clear sound, like the soft tinkling of a bell.  
  
"Sounds to me like you've got a hypothesis you need to test," She replied.  
  
"Like, scientifically?" She nodded and smiled a beautiful, inviting smile brightening her entire face. "So, scientifically, I hypothesize that if I were to kiss you again, theoretically, I would be shocked, because you have some crazy element running through your veins, or something."  
  
"Scientifically, I disagree with your hypothesis and say that you WON'T get shocked again, theoretically. Because factually, my blood is entirely normal and I promise you I am not electrically charged."  
  
"So, shall we agree to disagree then?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, since we are acting like scientists we could... carry out the experiment..." She bit her lip in what she hoped was an attractive look.  
  
"You mean, test our hypotheses?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just an experiment, right?"  
  
"You are correct." There were several moments of hesitation where they simply looked at each other.  
  
"So..." Kirsten said looking down.  
  
"So..." Ron said, in an equal state of hesitation; then, suddenly he leaned forward and planted a nice big kiss on her delicate lips; and much to Ron's surprise, this was a much more rewarding experience then the previous time. Then, he quickly realized what he was doing and pulled away.  
  
Both looked at each other and inhaled deep breaths before looking away coughing. "Well, I guess your conclusion proves your hypothesis," Ron said not looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Kirsten said nervously running her finger along the edge of the table. After several moments of silence Ron threw down in quill in frustration.  
  
"You know..." Ron said.  
  
"Yes?" Kirsten looked up expectantly.  
  
"The scientific method requires that we repeat the experiment to make sure it wasn't a fluke or something."  
  
"You are correct." Kirsten admitted.  
  
"Well, there's no use leaving the experiment unfinished." Ron said as they leaned in to share another forbidden kiss. *Why not?* Ron found himself thinking. *I've already gotten myself in way too much trouble...how much worse can this be?*  
  
After this, the second and a half kiss, they were much quicker to justify the next, pleading that further data needed to be collected on the length of the kiss. Before either realized what was happening they found themselves making out like boyfriend/girlfriend.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry finally realized that Kirsten had to be in the library. As he was entering he rolled his eyes at some girls who were giggling and paying absolutely no attention to him.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe they're doing that in the library!"  
  
"Yeah, and isn't that the head boy?" The other giggled.  
  
"Head boy? Who cares about that? Isn't that Harry Potter's girlfriend? The one from America?"  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe that!" A third cried; and they all three dissolved in laughter. Harry wasn't paying attention to their conversation however. He passed a row of bookshelves and stopped in utter shock.  
  
Ron...and...Kirsten?  
  
* * *  
  
Numb shock and utter unbelieving seeped through Harry as he aimlessly wandered the hallways. It was a haunting image and he found himself thinking crazy thoughts. *I wonder if this is how it felt when Sirius found out Peter was a death-eater.* He felt utterly betrayed, and yet, he wasn't entirely angry, per say. He was more in shock.  
  
He wasn't upset about losing Kirsten, not really. He just felt betrayed, like they were going behind his back. Which, he suddenly realized, they were. Ron and Kirsten? It just didn't make sense.  
  
Harry heard the bell ring and the last scramble of students rush inside their classrooms. He didn't particularly care. He looked up and realized that his subconscious had still managed to transport him to the right hallway.  
  
Methodically he padded down the hallway mulling everything over in his head. Trying to figure out when all this could have happened.  
  
Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp tug on the back of his cloak. He shouted as he pitched backward and landed in a classroom. Hearing the door slam and realizing he was on the floor he swore VERY loudly. He opened and his and looked upward to see...  
  
Sirius Black?  
  
~*~  
  
The bell rang and everyone was in their seats, except...Potter? Angie could have screamed. How many times did she have to tell him? He was just like his father.  
  
"Has anyone seen Harry?" As if in reply the class turned to look at the door as a loud shout rang in the corridor beyond. "Stay here please, I'll be right back."  
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Very descriptive vocabulary, Potter," Sirius said, ignoring his remark.  
  
"I've heard some extremely creative vocabulary issuing from your mouth, so you've no room to talk." Harry informed Sirius as he brushed off his robes.  
  
"Well, if someone would use his ears I might not have had to pull you in here."  
  
"I've got a lot to think about right now," Harry said. Sirius was suddenly very interested.  
  
"Really? Do tell..." He said leaning against the wall and casting a very inquisitive look to Harry.  
  
"You've heard about what happened last Friday," Harry said. Sirius nodded, he had no less then four letters from the three of them over the weekend all complaining about one aspect or another. "Well, I finally decided I was going to go and apologize to Kirsten." Sirius forced himself not to speak his mind and allow Harry to continue. "Well, you'll never in a million years guess what I'm about to tell you I just witnessed."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, his mind reeling from possibility.  
  
"Ron and Kirsten in the library—kissing." Before Sirius had time to react the door swung open.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N:*Cackles like a witch*  
  
Thank yous:  
  
SIERRA CHARM: Here, you are first and foremost! I'm glad you finally got to review. I guess Fido the wonder dog was hungry and your reviews were so good he just couldn't resist a good meal the first two times. Well, anyway, the reviews that I DID get were absolutely hilarious, as always. Yes, you have forgotten a lot of this story. Oh well, you'll get everything explained with the rest of the readers I guess. And you, curse you for noticing, you are only one of two whole people who noticed that Harry didn't get shocked! I can't believe I left that part out... but I figured out a way to make it all OK. I can't believe that I originally forgot about that though...that was the whole plan from the very beginning and I totally forgot to put it in there! I'm losing it!!!!! And it's strange that you like to write Dumbledore scenes because I always find those the hardest to write. I am the least like Dumbledore so I never know what he should say...it's really weird. "Hel-LO Angela Star! Wake up and smell the Sirius!" I nearly fell from my chair laughing so hard. Just remember good things come to those who wait and Sirius and Angie have been waiting for almost two decades! Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you liked this chapter...  
  
Hyper Princess: Hey, I understand the school thing. It's an occupation that you can't get fired from. Lol, thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Hazelmist: Hey, I'm glad somebody commented on Fred and George's invention. I thought I needed something to go right there, so what did I do? I invented an invention of Fred and George Weasley. Well, anyway, hope you like this chapter, thanks for your reviews.  
  
Lily Skylo: Oh my god! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I love you! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for me to update when you were used to just reading the story. Yes! I LOVE Sirius! I totally agree with you. I'm really glad that you found The Last Laugh. Thanks for all your reviews, again, I really appreciate it.  
  
Bic Papermate: First of all, I love your name. It's so perfect for an author too! Lol, anyway, thanks so much for the reviews and I'm glad you like the last name Havairhafpvermin. I just decided I needed a last name so I created one. And ever since then I've been trying to figure out what nationality it is. Of course, it's not a real name, so it doesn't really have a nationality but I think it sounds kind of German, or Russia, or Romanian, or something like that. I don't know! It doesn't matter either. All I've been trying to say throughout this whole thing is thank you for your review and I hope you enjoyed the story.  
  
Lily Lupin: Well, I guess this chapter solved your contemplation over who could have been in the hallway. I just thought I'd add his sister in again, just for fun. And, I know Kirsten seems really shallow among other things and now it just gets worse with her and Ron, but anyway, I plan to have her change a little bit... Loved your review!  
  
OriginalProxy: I LOVE YOUR REVIEW. It just made me laugh. Thank you so much, I feel so...honored, that you would spend all that time on something I wrote. Anyway, I'm sorry that you had to wait so long for me to update. I'll try not to do that again, especially since the next chapter is promising major action. Thank you very much, hope to hear from you soon and I hope you don't mind that I added you to the mailing list.  
  
SPW: So, I hope you're bad news...got better? I don't know...anyway, I'm glad that you did review and how did you like your character? Harmony was all jealous, she thinks your character was so cool, but then I reminded her not so nicely that Angie is her character, although she's not really acting like her that much in this story...anyway, Thank you for your reviews and continued support and all that other stuff. Lol. Talk to you later!  
  
Harmony Slytherin: Wow, so much to say to you, so little space. Lol, thanks for your help with chapter five. I think it's absolutely hilarious that the first place I got to write this chapter was on your computer. Ah well, I can't believe it took so long to write! AH! Well, anyway, I'm glad we finally got the time-line mostly figured out. Hopefully I can just start cranking out the scenes...at least that's what I hope will happen... Oh no, I almost forgot about the counting of the times you die laughing in a day. Lol, I remember you telling me about the windows at Memaws! Talk to you later, and thank you for your review. (Isn't that almost like reviewing your own story with someone to address the review and comments to?)  
  
angelina_ballerina: I have to say that is a really cute little name. And I don't plan to stop writing this story until it's finished! Lol, always a good plan right? Sorry it took so long to update, but I do have a life other than this...the problem is, whenever I'm not writing it, I'm thinking about it. Ugh! Lol, anyway, thanks for your review!  
  
Agent-*-Kiwi-*-Snoop: That is really strange that you never got the update for chapter three. I don't know what went wrong...anyway, I'm glad that you realized you hadn't read chapter three before you started in on four. You would have been REALLY confused... And I'm sorry that you had to cheer for nothing in your review, but the review for this chapter you can cheer, except that she doesn't totally believe Sirius...so, I don't know how much cheering you want to do yet. Lol. Thanks for your reviews...they are always amusing.  
  
ltnikki: Yeah, I know what you mean about being worried about Sirius. He is getting into a hell of a lot of trouble all at once. But it has to happen, I don't really know how to avoid it, but I'm sure by now you're all tired of the whole somebody walks in thing...I don't think it happens anymore after this...I don't think. Oh dear, I'm sorry, but at least each one is different. Well, you don't have to feel sorry for Ron anymore. Although you might want to be mad at him...lol, yeah, I really screwed with their relationships. E- mail me anytime!  
  
Chelsey: Well, I posted and now you don't have to wonder anymore. And I don't think this whole walk in on Sirius thing happens again...at least I hope not because I've really exhausted that idea. Lol, thanks for the reviews!  
  
buckbeakbabie: I LOVED your review! Well, I'm flattered that you think there is no such thing as a chapter that's too long, but just imagine how long the chapter would have been if I would have gone to the original cut off. Harmony wanted me to take chapter four all the way to where Ron kisses Kirsten in the library. I think that really would have been too long. Sorry about the cliff-hanger and then the wait and the fact that it wasn't Angie. But I promise this is the last time. It really is...I think. Thanks for your reviews and e-mails, they are always appreciated!  
  
S@bre Bl@ck: I agree that Kirsten is really annoying, right now. She will eventually change and become a major part of the story but right now I have to work on establishing all this stuff with Sirius. Not that I'm complaining, I love writing Sirius scenes... Well, I think I finally have it worked out so that every chapter will end in a cliff-hanger...at least that is my plan. I'm an evil little thing, ain't I? Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Crystal Potter: Wow, I was surprised that you were the first one and the only one who guessed about Gemini. At least you were the only one who said anything about it. I was very proud of you! Lol, I did sort of jump around for a second when I saw your prediction, I was excited that someone caught on! Well, I'm very glad that you are liking this and I hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
coolgurl: Well, thank you sincerely for reading the Last Laugh and I'm glad it inspired you to read Awakening. I can't believe the outrageously long amount of time it took me to update this chapter but summer is coming soon, yeah for summer!!  
  
Moe23: Really am sorry that I left you for so long. I usually try to leave with cliff hangers which makes me feel all the more guilty when it takes me four months to update. I really do apologize for that, thank you for the review and I'm sorry about the cliff-hanger for this chapter...  
  
Astrid: You are DEFINITELY just kidding! Hermione thinks of Sirius like her Dad or something. And yes, you are supposed to hate Kirsten with a passion, but her life does get rather interesting in this story. Lol, thanks for the review. 


	6. November Third

Awakening Chapter Six: November Third By: Star*dust  
  
A/N: It's 1:30 in the morning and I leave for California in nine hours. But, I finished the chapter. I wanted to finish before I left and before the fifth book came out (and the fanfiction world is screwed as we know it.). Well, I accomplished it. I admit it was thrown together, not that it is poorly written but I warn I didn't have time to proofread and I regret to say there will be no personal thank-yous in this chapter but I do appreciate all of you!  
  
Once again, I will not be changing anything for the sake of the next Harry Potter book but I hope that you will continue to read this story. I promise, even more interesting things are coming up next.  
  
I hope you thoroughly enjoy Halloween, it was extremely fun to write.  
  
I suppose that's about all I can say on the subject. Without further ado, I shall post.  
  
PS I will be gone for eleven days, so if you e-mail I might be delayed in replying.  
  
~Star*dust  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, are you in here? What is going on? I heard you shout and-" She suddenly gasped as cold shock shot through her body. Sirius somehow managed to react immediately showing no emotion except for a quick widening of the eyes as she first entered. Sixteen years of separation and he didn't even blink.  
  
In two large strides he overtook her and secured her mouth before she could scream. Harry watched in awe as he efficiently shut the door, while Angie stiffened in his tight grasp and whimpered pathetically.  
  
All at once Sirius's creative vocabulary rang throughout the empty classroom as he forcefully ripped his hand away. Without hesitating he drew back and slapped her across the face sending Angie staggering into the wall.  
  
Harry jumped, totally shocked while Angie steeled herself against the tears that bore down upon her. Harry could see that her cheek was quickly reddening, while fury shown in Sirius's eyes and anger poured from his mouth.  
  
"She bit me! Can you believe that? She bit me?" He shouted, managing to say three sentences without swearing. Sirius suddenly seemed to notice Angie again, who was breathing shallowly and lightly touching her cheek. Sirius's eyes flashed toward the door and back to her and he painfully gripped her arm and forced her into the nearest chair.  
  
Sirius began pacing across the room, daring not to look at her for he knew other, less relevant thoughts would creep into his mind. Harry was standing there, literally watching with his mouth open. In less than a minute flat all this had occurred and Harry was still waiting for his reaction.  
  
No matter how hard she tried one confounded tear escaped Angie's eye slowly sliding down her stinging cheek. There was the man she once loved more than life itself, pacing before her, changed, bitter, heartless.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked in a somewhat hoarse voice as he only just realized he could use it again.  
  
"Shut up Harry!" Sirius snapped. "I'm trying to figure out what we can do with her." He hadn't stopped pacing, and not once had he looked her way. His words cut through like cold steel but she wasn't entirely useless.  
  
"Shut up Black, and come quietly." Angie said confidently rising from her chair and pointing her wand at Sirius, who had obviously stopped pacing. Surprisingly Angie found her inner strength that she once possessed but seemed to have been lost all these years. Now, ironically, facing Sirius again she found her head and her confidence.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry shouted tossing Sirius his own wand. Sirius caught it and turned to Angie with a smirk. She was staring in shock.  
  
"Your father would kill you!" She screamed at Harry in utter and complete disbelief.  
  
"Leave him alone," Sirius snapped. Angie's eyes suddenly focused on him.  
  
"Just because you have no respect for James!" She screamed. Those words from her mouth were the end of Sirius's short fuse. Complete rage at not being understood and so many other things overtook him as he grabbed a chair and threw it with incredible force, across the room and into the wall.  
  
The deafening roar gave way to shocked and deafening silence, save their shallow breathing and pounding hearts. As usual, Sirius was the first to react and he had no problem disarming Angie. Fear was written in her eyes, but she wasn't broken yet.  
  
"Say it again, Mrs. Thompson," Sirius said through gritted teeth. A mad gleam shown in his eyes and he seemed to move forward without lifting his feet. Defiantly Angie placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Jealous, Mr. Black?" She asked raising her eyebrows. Sirius suddenly laughed mirthlessly, a sound Harry was not familiar with.  
  
"If you think this is about jealously, you have another thing coming. You're the one who choose to run away to America." Angie's face twisted in fury, reminding Harry of the time she had exploded at Kirsten.  
  
"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO LEFT!! YOU SAID YOU'D BE RIGHT BACK AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW-" She suddenly stopped, and her eyes were not focused on the present. "I'm reading about your arrest in the paper. You killed all those people." She trailed off and looked back at him but Sirius had not been affected.  
  
"Yeah," He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Let's have a pity party." Harry grinned despite the situation and his complete bafflement.  
  
Words completely failed Angie as she stared into the depths of Sirius's eyes. Her once handsome, suave, hero was now dark, heartless. evil through and through. Emotion began to set in, in spite of herself. Angie shrank back against the wall aghast, feeling like sobbing but being too shocked to even do that. Was it possible? Though she had tried to accept it, the reason she had never gotten over Sirius all these years was because of the little bit of doubt in the depths of her heart but reality was sinking in a stone. Sirius was a traitor and a murderer.  
  
Curiously Sirius returned her steady gaze, anxious to see how she reacted to his last statement. And she took an unsure step back toward the wall, a wild glint caught his eye and in a flash he realized what it was.  
  
It was Sirius's turn to be shocked. Amusement, curiosity, but mostly just utter confusion took hold of his thoughts. Why on earth would she keep it after everything that had happened.and all these years?  
  
Without giving himself a chance to think, words poured from his mouth. "Nice ring, Mrs. Thompson." Harry frowned realizing that was not the first time Sirius had addressed Professor Star by that name. Not only was this a puzzlement, but Sirius had said something about a ring and Angie's left hand immediately had flown to her right, and yet, though she fiddled with something both hands looked completely bare to Harry.  
  
"Yes, well." She said quietly stalling and most definitely not looking at him. "I was just saving it until I could give it back to you." She found herself saying. With a great effort and reluctance she slowly slid the ring off her finger. Her entire body had gone stiff in protest.  
  
Harry had by now grasped his sense of reality and had some time to think about the short time span that had just taken place. Without any control over himself, Harry was horrified to hear himself speak. "What on Earth are you talking about? There is no ring there!"  
  
Sirius and Angie stared at each other and Angie looked down at the ring. "There's a spell on it," She said hastily.  
  
"Of course," Sirius said holding out his palm to take the ring Harry couldn't see. "Josh mustn't know you're already married." If Harry had thought his wits had returned his mind and breath left him at that moment as he involuntarily sank into a chair. "Afraid of what dear Mr. Thompson would say?" Angie looked straight into his eyes and spoke.  
  
"I am divorced." She said evenly. Sirius did not miss a beat, though on the inside he was shocked, as he had not known that piece of the puzzle.  
  
"I don't think that's possible since you never technically married Josh. You were legally still married to me. though you seemed to have skimmed over that point.Mrs. Black." He added with a smirk. Emotion coursed through every vein in Angie's body.  
  
"If you're going to kill me, spare the stupid remarks," She said boldly.  
  
"Who said I was going to kill you? First I want my ring." He emphasized his open palm and Angie lifted the ring above it and hesitated. Every fiber in her body was defiantly opposed to the move she next had to make. Using every inch of her will power she departed with the ring watching it fall softly into his palm. In a second his hand had closed around it, gone to her forever.  
  
Harry swallowed trying to sort out his thoughts. "You were married to him?" Harry asked, utter disbelief written in his expression. "So, are you my god- parents?" Harry asked cautiously. Sirius silenced him with a harsh word, not wanting to be interrupted. The object of his thoughts for the past sixteen years was standing before him and he had so many things he wanted to say.  
  
"If Lily and James were alive you-" Angie started to shout but Sirius wasn't about to let her continue. He didn't want to talk about Lily and James. Utter frustration bubbled inside of him as he knew she didn't understand. Every muscle in his body tensed with rising anger as he raised his hand-suddenly the door swung open and there stood Albus Dumbledore. (Harry suddenly wondered how in the world he had known to come.)  
  
Dumbledore's eyes took in the scene playing out before him. Angie immediately took advantage of his entry by forcing her knee in a very.um, inconvenient place, and Sirius crumpled like a piece of paper. Harry bit his lip in concern and amusement all adding to his confusion as Angie threw herself into a chair and fought off the wave of emotion that was flooding her.  
  
Very solemnly, and as if he were far away Dumbledore addressed Harry. "Run for your life if you know what's good for you."  
  
"Headmaster, it's Sirius Black!" Angie exclaimed, as if he hadn't noticed.  
  
"Indeed." He replied indifferently.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" She cried.  
  
"Explanations," Harry and Dumbledore both replied.  
  
"So am I, but this is hardly the place. He's got my wand." Angie said frantically. Sirius vaguely looked down at the wand in his hand.  
  
"Dumbledore, I shouldn't be here-" Sirius began.  
  
"No you shouldn't." Dumbledore curtly interrupted and Sirius visibly flinched.  
  
"What are you doing?" Angie screamed leaping from her chair. "He's armed and he's dangerous. He. he struck me," Angie said carefully feeling her red left cheek. Dumbledore's eyes blazed as he rounded on Sirius who kept his ground. His face went rigid with defiance. Sirius certainly supported himself on that action, if nothing else he had done.  
  
"The bell is about to ring. I can't stay," Sirius said opening the door.  
  
"You. Will. Stay." Dumbledore commanded. And if Sirius had been looking into his face he wouldn't have had the will to defy him however he hadn't been looking at him and therefore kept walking. His blood boiled with a rage that he hadn't felt since the last time he saw Peter Pettigrew. "Black!" Dumbledore yelled, his face twisting in fury.  
  
Dumbledore gestured to Harry indicating that he should go after Sirius. Harry obeyed running out the door. However, he nearly fell over when he stopped suddenly realizing Sirius was leaning against wall right outside the door. "I'm sorry about all this Harry," Sirius said speaking quickly as he took out the invisibility cloak. "Dumbledore will explain, or I will later."  
  
"He's right here," Harry called and Dumbledore almost immediately appeared at the door.  
  
"You will go to my office and you will wait there. You will not do anything until I get there and you will take care to avoid owls, house elves, and any other visitors who might turn up. GO now." Dumbledore spoke deliberately and with an edge on his voice that would reduce most men to jelly. Sirius simply nodded slipping under the cloak.  
  
Dumbledore re-entered the classroom where Angie stood stuttering in utter confusion. "Harry, you should be in class," Dumbledore told Harry, intending to get rid of him.  
  
"But I'm in HER class," Harry protested.  
  
"You have a class now!?" Dumbledore asked turning to Angie with visible surprise written on her face. Angie could only stutter incomprehensibly. "Harry, go to your classroom, make sure no one leaves and make sure they didn't hear anything. get a quill, parchment and ink. I need to write a letter." It took Harry a second to realize that that had been directed at him before he dashed outside and into the next classroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Immediately the room buzzed and shouts rang out from every corner demanding to know where he'd been and what was going on. Harry approached Hermione. and Ron and Kirsten. He nearly stopped for a second realizing that he had completely forgotten about what started this whole catastrophe. The two traitors had sent him into his own world, from there Sirius had startled him and caused him to shout bringing Angie from her classroom and here he was. Staring into their concerned faces.  
  
He intentionally ignored both of their questions and went directly to Hermione. Quickly he started taking her parchment, quill, and ink. "Harry, what's going on? Where have you been?" She demanded.  
  
"I'll explain later. Did you guys hear anything unusual?" He asked.  
  
"Unusual. we heard you shout. then there was something that sounded like an explosion on that wall," Hermione said pointing. *That would be when Sirius threw the chair.* Harry thought. "But it's just from the classroom next door. What is going on?"  
  
"Hermione, I need you to do something. Do not on your life let anyone leave this classroom." She nodded in a simple state of confusion.  
  
"Do you know where my mother is?" Kirsten demanded, somewhat frantic. Harry looked at her with a stone face, hate shown in his eyes. He looked back to Hermione ignoring her completely.  
  
"Everything is perfectly fine.well, at least Dumbledore is taking care of it and no one is hurt.well, not seriously anyway." Harry kept reconsidering his statements as he realized that yet another Sirius discovery had occurred and that Sirius and Angie had had some physical contact.  
  
"What!?" Hermione said, starting to panic. "You're scaring me Harry."  
  
"Don't worry. Trust me on that statement." He turned and looked at Ron and Kirsten pausing for a moment before hastily walking out.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius arrived in Dumbledore's office and ripped the cloak from around him throwing it forcefully across the room. He desperately wanted something to beat into dust. His head was screaming.  
  
She had stood before him, taunted him, BIT him. Her eyes glittered as her words echoed in his mind. "Jealous, Mr. Black?"  
  
But what did he expect? He knew she had completely disregarded him and everything to do with him. She had married Josh without a second thought to her real husband. It didn't matter that he was in prison, she didn't even send divorce papers.  
  
Worst of all, she had no idea of the truth. Well, obviously. He had always known that but it was just much more shocking in person. The last time he had seen her, love shown from her eyes. Now there had been pain, and hate. He was nothing but a murderer to her now. (As he was to almost everyone.)  
  
What did it matter? There was nothing for them now. It wasn't as if he still loved her after all this time. after her complete disregard for everything. She ran away to America. Was it true that she had really tried to commit suicide?  
  
What did he care? She was always trying to run away from everything. She wasn't worth his time anymore. Sirius forcefully slammed the door with his fist in frustration. He slumped against it, sobbing beyond control.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore looked at Angie compassion in his eyes. "Sit down my dear," He said softly reaching out to gently push her shoulder down but she stepped back with a loud shout.  
  
"NO! I demand to know what is going on! THAT WAS SIRIUS BLACK!!"  
  
"Angela, be calm and let me explain."  
  
"Be calm? The man that drove me to want nothing more than my death just walked back into my life and you want me to be calm!? WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET THE SON OF A BITCH GO?" She screamed, hot tears streaking her face.  
  
"My reasons are my own. Please, I ask you to calm yourself, chaotic emotion serves no purpose. I realize that you have the right to a full explanation, but not from me. I am asking you to trust me now Angela ask you have trusted countless other times in the past. You have never known me to once act illogically, please now trust in me." Dumbledore spoke sincerely and Angie felt herself calming down under his continual stare. But confusion still raced through her. "Promise me that you will not do anything until it has been explained. Take time to yourself. Work out what you can in your mind and everything will make sense. But promise now that you will not speak to anyone about this until later."  
  
Very slowly she nodded, seeing that she had no other choice. Dumbledore's face cracked into a smile. "Be at peace child, your life is about to change dramatically." And with that he swept from the room, Harry coming in his wake with the parchment, quill, and ink.  
  
Dumbledore took these items gratefully and began writing. Without stopping this action he spoke to Harry. "What exactly happened?" Harry explained in full detail as his mind was still reeling from the shock of it all and he was able to recall every single aspect of the situation. "You are sure that they are still married?" He prompted at the end of this monologue. Harry nodded. "Very well, take this to the owlrey, I'm dismissing your class. I need to go and talk to Sirius. don't mention this to anyone, especially Kirsten. And I wouldn't bring it up with your professor either." With that Dumbledore turned around and entered the classroom where the students immediately fell quiet.  
  
"Your professor had a. meeting she could not miss. At this moment she is thinking things over and should not be disturbed the remainder of the day." Dumbledore explained, looking pointedly at Kirsten. "Do not worry, your lessons should resume tomorrow, you are dismissed for the day. Head boy and girl make sure to post a note on the door for the next class!" And with that, Dumbledore hastened to his office.  
  
* * *  
  
Angie wasn't sure how long she stood, totally unmoved, not a single thought crossed her mind, as if time had stopped. Then very slowly a state of perplexity swept over Angie. Various contradicting and confusing statements surfaced in her mind. And all at once everything seemed to hit her; she slumped into the chair gasping for breath as tears came in sharp and violent gasps.  
  
Sirius did escape. He was a guilty murdering fugitive. His rough hand smacking her face was real. And Dumbledore had told her not to worry? (You pick the one that doesn't belong.)  
  
But how could Dumbledore be deceived? He certainly couldn't be working for the other side? NO. That wasn't a possibility. Angie threw it out almost immediately.  
  
But what were his reasons for letting Sirius go? Not that he really let him.go, she actually didn't know what had happened. but he certainly wasn't hailing the ministry, the IAA, and every bloody reporter in the world. What had happened?  
  
And Harry? Harry was there, he tossed Sirius his wand. He watched as Sirius slapped her, threw a chair into the wall, took her wand and her ring. Did Sirius have him under a spell?  
  
Her wand. DAMMIT!!! Sirius still had her wand. That bastard was gone and he was armed, WITH HER WAND! (And he would use it. He might have used it on her if he'd had the chance.)  
  
There was no mistaking his guilt. He was a traitor. Of course, she had always known that. They put him in jail, why else would they have. But if she knew this, then why did his sarcastic and unemotional words cut through her with the feeling of cold steel? Why had the blood suddenly chilled in her veins with this startling revelation-if she had known this for years?  
  
She actually flinched at her thought of her stinging cheek. And before that, his strong arms had wrapped their way around her; striking fear into her heart. She sat staring into the classroom but in her mind her eyes were locked in his. They had no longer held that sparkle, the mysterious twinkle that used to make her heart quicken it's pace. Instead they held determination, fierce emotion. And something else. like a deadened gleam.was it sadness, or anger?  
  
Emotion totally gripped her at she sat in that chair gripping the chair with all her might. Her eyes stayed wide and her mind kept playing scenes and memories over and over. Tears stained her cheek and wet the desk. She had been running for sixteen years and it was back. For a moment a suicidal thought flickered through her mind but Angie stopped herself.  
  
She'd be better off dead, however, over the years after her two suicide attempts she had realized that Kirsten did need her. She had other things in life to live for too. but this new encounter had sent her mind in a state of chaos. She could no longer separate her emotions. It was like someone had set a bomb off inside of her head.  
  
Bells rang, students passed the door in the hallway, the sun slowly sank and Angie cried her eyes dry before she was able assume a shaky standing position. She was in desperate need of a drink and a cigarette. (Some other things too, but these would have to do.)  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius paled as Dumbledore entered his office, eyes ablaze. Sirius knew he'd be furious. Of course, he had every right to be, but Sirius had not exactly felt like doing what he was told at that moment.  
  
Dumbledore took in several deep breaths trying to decide where to begin. "Why, pray tell, are you here and not in Paris, where you are somewhat safe?"  
  
"Sierra threatened, begged and cajoled. I finally told her I'd meet with her."  
  
"Do not blame this on someone else!"  
  
"I didn't want to talk to Sierra!" Sirius protested.  
  
"This is not Sierra's fault. It is not Sierra's fault that you keep ending up in dangerous situations."  
  
"You don't think I planned that back there in the classroom?" Sirius shouted leaping from his chair. Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow and Sirius scowled. "Why would I want to see HER?" He spat.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" Dumbledore replied. "If this is about Mr. Thompson- "  
  
"Josh can go screw a horse for all I care."  
  
"That is quite unnecessary, Sirius. However, Harry informed me that you were extremely angry, unnecessarily so, and you demanded a ring back, I assume the one you gave her when you two were married."  
  
"Yes," Sirius said in a very different tone of voice. "She was wearing it." He looked to Dumbledore hoping he might have something to say on the subject; he did not.  
  
"That was not the point Sirius. You were quite violent with her. I ask you again: Does this have anything to do with Mr. Thompson?"  
  
"NO! This has nothing to do with that cocky bastard!"  
  
Dumbledore let out an exasperated sigh. "Explain your unusual surge of emotion." Sirius frowned and started to pace wondering how to articulate what his mind was screaming.  
  
"You know I have a short temper."  
  
"That's no excuse for striking a woman." Dumbledore said coldly and Sirius looked away. He hadn't really stopped to consider his action, but it was true, he had hit her. A horrible sensation rose inside his body before he quenched it with anger. After all, she had deserved it.  
  
Sirius continued to pace in silence, choosing not to respond to that statement. Dumbledore continued. "Sirius, what has gotten into you lately? Nothing that happens can make you see. you had a close call this summer in Paris, then the incident with Remus at the Weasleys, next was Sierra, and now this?! All in, what, four months? Are you suicidal, psychotic, some combination of the two?" Sirius was rather inclined to believe "some combination of the two" but he didn't voice that opinion.  
  
"You think I planned all this? You think I'm trying to get caught?"  
  
"I don't know Sirius but I'd like you to explain to me just exactly what you were doing in the empty classroom next to Ms. Star's?" Sirius had no ready answer for that one. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that that was one of their rendez-vous points back in school but it was probably some cruel trick of his subconscious. He said sort of just wondered there and happened to realize that Harry was conveniently located in an empty hallway.  
  
"Sirius, I hope you have not jeopardized your life by doing whatever it is you have done to her."  
  
"She just walked in! I don't know what happened, it was like I was some kind of a different person. I couldn't stop myself. She was right there, and when I saw that ring on her finger all I could think about was the way she totally pretended as if nothing had ever happened and went ahead and got married anyway!"  
  
"So this is about Mr. Thompson." Dumbledore said.  
  
"NO!" Sirius shouted. "This was an accident! Not supposed to happen. I might have never thought about all of this ever again if she hadn't walked through that classroom door. And then, I don't know what happened to me. I don't recall ever being that angry in my entire life. except for, maybe, when I had the confrontation with Peter in the street, but that was more like shock and utter sickness, not anger."  
  
"Sirius, it's perfectly natural. You haven't seen or talked to her in sixteen years and all of sudden you're emotions come pouring out but you can't expect to her to have not moved on. To her you're a criminal."  
  
"I never asked her to accept that. I want her to acknowledge our wedding. I want her to not pretend like it didn't happen."  
  
"If I had known of their engagement I would have made her realize that she owed a duty to you, and to society before she took the next step but I didn't. She was a total wreck. I thought she was going to die. After she recovered from the first suicide attempt she looked horrible. We couldn't get her to eat. She didn't speak for three days. And then suddenly she declared that she wanted to go to America. She left with Josh a week and a half later. In late December he sent a general letter stating that she had tried to commit suicide again. I think that's around the time when he proposed and us over here found out about their marriage second-hand. I wrote a letter to her, in fact, most of her friends did, and no one got an answer. Sierra tried for years and nothing. Finally about three years she wrote brief letters to a few of us and I asked her to come back and be a professor. She's had a hard time coming back and facing her past and it didn't help that she ran into you just now. Sirius, you have got to go and talk to her. She deserves to know the truth."  
  
Sirius stared in stunned silence for a long time. He had ruined her life. NO! It was all Pettigrew's fault, the bastard! "I know." He finally replied.  
  
"Go and explain to her."  
  
"What am I supposed to say? She thinks I'm a traitor.worse. And none of that changes the fact that she still married Josh."  
  
"No it doesn't, and perhaps you can discuss that with her. All I can tell you is you can't leave her to wonder. You owe her, at the very least, an explanation." Sirius nodded and he took a long, deep breath. "I'm sorry about earlier, I just had to get out of there." Dumbledore's mouth twitched but he took it in stride. He would have to sacrifice his pride for just this one time.  
  
"I understand, Sirius."  
  
* * *  
  
In her room Angie sat in a cloud of smoke drinking her troubles away. She had long since given up on tears comforting her. There was a knock on the door. She had no intention of answering it, then the knocker spoke.  
  
"Angela? It's Holly." Angie closed her eyes. Why had her sister come today of all days? She was about to get her answer. She put out her cigarette and opened a window in an attempt to get rid of some of the smoke. She unbolted her door and came face to face with her sister. She hadn't seen Holly in person for over sixteen years though she had had some contact with her.  
  
Holly was struck by Angie's disheveled appearance. Her eyes had dark circles around them and she looked so much older than she remembered. "What are you doing here?" Angie snapped.  
  
Holly was caught up in Angie's appearance. "I.I thought that maybe you might want someone to talk to. You know what today is."  
  
Halloween.  
  
Angie suddenly paled. She had barely realized what the day was. How ironic that Sirius should reenter her life on that day. That cursed, wretched, dark day! So many things had happened on this damned day.  
  
"I don't have anything to talk about." Now, more than ever, she wanted to be alone.  
  
"I thought maybe we could go to the cemetery together. You probably haven't been there since you left for the United States." Angie considered this for a moment. New painful memories came back to her. Her mother and father being murdered. Her older sister. What had she done to deserve this punishment?  
  
"OK," She said heavily. She retreated into her room and took a cloak and they set out towards the Hogsmeade cemetery, each one respectfully silent.  
  
~*~  
  
It was dark and gloomy in the cemetery and each sister was glad to have the other one with them. Not a word was spoken but they stood over their loved ones graves for many minutes reflecting on days long ago.  
  
It weighed heavily on Angie's heart to be back here where her parents and others lay. She was startled to realize she had nearly forgotten about them all those years away.  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore watched with satisfaction as one of his summons reached Hermione shortly after the start of the meal. He was still going to allow this Sierra/Sirius meeting but he was going to make damned well sure Sirius didn't get into anymore trouble. Dumbledore's eyes flashed to Angie's empty seat. The poor girl, he didn't know what else to do for her.  
  
"We must not have the usual charm tonight, eh Harry?" Ron asked jokingly once both Hermione and Kirsten had left the table. But Harry simply took a drink and ignored the remark. With a slight frown Ron continued eating, assuring himself Harry was just mulling over Kirsten.  
  
Kirsten. What the hell had he been thinking in the library? His action had at least served it's original purpose of shutting Kirsten's incessant chatter. And he was pretty sure that even if Kirsten never said anything about the episode she would permanently break things off with Harry, which Ron viewed as a definite plus. The only problem was that he felt guilty for what he had done. He felt just like Brutus must have felt after he stabbed Caesar. He had done the wrong thing for the right reasons.  
  
Oh well, there was nothing he could do now.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione strode confidently into Dumbledore's office fully expecting to see a ready and waiting Sirius. She was seriously disappointed. Sirius was sitting in the midst of the clutter on the small balcony above her deep in thought. He hadn't noticed her enter and therefore didn't make his location known.  
  
Hermione impatiently tapped her foot. "Where is he? Late as always?" Somewhat surprised Sirius looked down to see his guide. Both hands resting on the railing he spoke down to her.  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions," She jumped and looked upward at his forced smile. She suddenly wondered if Sirius knew anything about the events that had happened this afternoon.  
  
Professor Star disappearing. Harry being late to class and then telling them all not to leave. Then he came back with Dumbledore who dismissed the class. And, try as she might, she hadn't gotten a single word out of Harry, who sat in the common room studying or pretending to do so.  
  
What did it all mean? Put it all together with the strange quietness and somewhat tenseness of Ron and Hermione was utterly stumped. Even Kirsten stopped her annoying chatter. It was as if they had all been to a funeral.  
  
"What's the bloody idea dragging me away from the feast and startling me?" Hermione demanded. Sirius grinned.  
  
"It wasn't my idea, blame Dumbledore. He absolutely insisted I have someone to play the seeing eye dog."  
  
"I resent that." Hermione said indignantly.  
  
"Come now, we mustn't keep Sierra waiting."  
  
"Oh no. She can wait 'til kingdom come, you're going to tell me everything that's going on, everything you know that I don't. Sierra has been writing to you for the past two weeks trying to get information out of you. You're going to tell me what that's about and I have the sneaking suspicion that you had something to do the disappearance of my Professor and Harry today. You're going to tell me everything and you're going to start by coming down here so I don't have to crane my neck!"  
  
An amused smile played on his lips. "It's like that, is it?" He asked, casually descending the half a dozen stairs.  
  
"Yes. Now, start talking, obviously you know something or you wouldn't have that annoying smirk on your face."  
  
"My dear girl," Sirius said, in what might be called an annoying voice, "Did you ever consider that this information might not be for your ears?"  
  
"Oh stop it and tell me something I don't know." She demanded.  
  
"Oh fine! Ron and Kirsten had a make-out session in the library today!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Hermione shrieked. "You are SO joking!"  
  
"Joke? Me? Never, it's the exact opposite of my name!" Hermione gave him a death glare. "Honestly Hermione. I swear to you Harry told me this very afternoon."  
  
"AHA! That brings me to another point. You saw Harry this afternoon, you must know what was going on with Harry and Dumbledore and Professor Star." Sirius's mouth twitched involuntarily at the mention of Angie.  
  
"I suppose I played the part of an extra in that play." He said casually casting his glance around the room. Hermione didn't buy it.  
  
"Nothing doing, Sirius. You know what happened."  
  
"All I can say Hermione is that I was there, I know physically what happened but I am so confused I couldn't be much help for information. You're going to have to let me talk to your mother and sort out my thoughts first." Hermione pursed her lips. She suspected there was both some truth in that and some avoidance.  
  
"Fine, I'll let that one slide until later. in the mean time I'll pump Harry for information. What about my mother? I know it concerns that ring you always have. I was at the house when that conversation began so you might as well explain to me."  
  
"I have my own reasons for not wanting to discuss that with you. Look, I can't explain but it's better if you don't know about that just yet." She opened her mouth to argue. She wasn't about to walk away with no information at all but he firmly silenced. "Not right now Hermione. Let's go to Sierra's before she starts worrying."  
  
Sirius bent over to pick up the invisibility cloak and felt something poke him in the side. Reaching in his robes he pulled out, to his dismay, Angie's and Harry's wands. He must have stormed out with them not realizing it.  
  
Hermione looked at him with a frown. "Is that Harry's?" She asked pointing to one of the wands.  
  
"Oops," Sirius shrugged. "Listen, once you drop me off at Sierra's would you be so thoughtful as to return Harry his wand and set this one-" There was a brief moment of hesitation. "--on Professor Star's desk. Don't let on that you know how it was returned either."  
  
"Oh no! I refuse to do so until you give me some sort of explanation!"  
  
"OK, I had a run in with her today."  
  
"That hardly explains anything!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"True, but that's what you're going to have to take." And he annoyingly disappeared under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"You owe me SO much," Hermione grumbled walking towards the door.  
  
"I told you about Ron and Kirsten."  
  
"That's true." Hermione replied; she had almost forgotten.  
  
~*~  
  
Sierra nervously paced in her chamber several stories above the Halloween festivities. She was silently contemplating whether Sirius had led her on or if he would show up. Suddenly a knock turned her blood to ice in her veins. Was he standing outside her door now-in the plain sight?  
  
Rushing to the door she was utterly surprised to see Hermione standing alone. "Good evening," Hermione said stiffly. She was rather put off from just being told to keep her nose out of things. Besides that, they had to put an act on just in case someone would overhear.  
  
"Hermione, listen, I'd love to chat, but I've got some things to do. Wouldn't you rather be at the feast anyway?" Sierra asked in a somewhat distracted manner. What she didn't realize was that Sirius had quietly slipped past Sierra in the doorway and now was casually seated at the table.  
  
With a glance over Sierra's shoulder Hermione mumbled a "See you later," and departed. Sierra shut the door, turned around and let a cry escape from her lips. Her eyes fell to the cloak laying in soft folds on the table and she relaxed, seating herself opposite him.  
  
"Well, Sirius," Sierra said. She wasn't quite sure how to start a conversation with a man she thought was a murderer. "It's been.a long time."  
  
"That is true," He confirmed. Sirius let her stutter around with pleasantries and the like for a few moments longer before cutting to the point.  
  
"Sierra, I know you're bursting with questions-your letters indicated as much-so why don't you just ask and get it over with. Come on, lay it on me."  
  
Before she could sort out her thoughts the first thing that came to her mind flew from her mouth. "Why do you still have your wedding ring?"  
  
"And what, exactly, was I supposed to do with the ring?" Sirius asked; taking out the object in question and studying it. Sierra silently cursed him for answering with a question.  
  
"Angie didn't want it back?" She prompted.  
  
"She never asked." Sierra was quite annoyed at his shortness. At any rate, she had had the sufficient amount of time to neatly arrange her thoughts.  
  
"Never mind that, for the moment. First, explain to me just exactly how you managed to get arrested in the span of.what was it?... twelve hours? Less perhaps.?" Sirius was prepared for the question and was surprised at hour willingly his mind traveled back sixteen years ago. He reentered a world he had tried to keep in his past.  
  
~*~  
  
The wedding, the kiss, midnight. laughter and conversation had followed for nearly an hour. Dumbledore busted out a bottle of champagne he kept on hand for one reason or another. In good spirits he remembered descending the stairs and emerging under the stars.  
  
His arm had rested protectively around Angie's waist as they watched Sierra make her way to the village somewhere during the hour of 1:00 to 2:00AM. Suddenly Sirius scooped her up and set her on his motorcycle, relishing in the sound of her bell-like laughter.  
  
For a long time he studied her face and grinned as she blushed and looked shyly down. "What is it?" She asked, her eyes dancing. He shook his head and gave her a smile as intimate as a kiss. Angie felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"I love you," He said, knowing no other words could come as close to what he was feeling. They shared a tender kiss before being interrupted by an overbalance on the motorcycle. Each of Sirius's strong arms steadied something as they both laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Horrible blood curdling screams punctuated the dead quiet. The sounds of death set his heart racing with fear. Blackness all around was swallowing him up.  
  
Sirius's eyes flew open; his chest was rising and falling rapidly, somewhat disrupting Angie from her state of semi-consciousness. Vaguely familiar surroundings and the gently beating of Angie's heart calmed him.  
  
He still couldn't shake that feeling. It was a feeling of raw animal fear that had somehow even penetrated his heart. Immediately his mind raced to headlines about death eaters and He-who-must-not-be-named. Panic started to take a hold of him as his mind stopped on Lily, James, and Harry.  
  
Peter.  
  
He was supposed to have gone to check on Peter last night. Now Sirius really was panicking as a series of horrible visions crossed his mind. It was like re-living his dream.  
  
Slowly, Angie moved so she could see her new husband. She had felt him suddenly stiffen and had been brought out of near sleep. If there was one thing that could have distracted Sirius at that moment-and Angie did just that.  
  
A relatively short interval later Angie rested her head on his shoulder. "Sirius?" She asked softly. "What am I going to tell Josh?" Sirius found that he could only reply by laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Early that morning Angie and I split up. We agreed to meet at The Leaky Cauldron around eight or nine. I can't remember any more," Sirius said looking upwards, as if trying to see into some stored away file folder of his mind.  
  
"Hold it. I already have a problem with this story. Why, for all the gold in King Tut's tomb, would you split up, hours after you were married?" Sirius proceeded to explain the dream/vision to Sierra, his missed appointment with Pettigrew (and also the fact that Angie needed to go and collect her daughter).  
  
"You might as well skipped the whole vision because you're talking before the sun had risen. Don't forget I left you two around two in the morning. There wasn't an ice cubes chance in hell that you two were sleeping," Sierra said with a grin. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Call it a break then, like an interglacial period or something, but I'm speaking the truth."  
  
"OK, so, we established you did things that all newly weds do, except have freaky visions on their honeymoons, and then split up because of previous obligations/business that needed to be sorted out before you're rendezvous at, let's say eight-thirty. That still doesn't explain to me how you got arrested."  
  
* * *  
  
All alone in the dark, Angie was visited by dark thoughts. Sixteen years ago she had married that traitorous, unspeakable man. Guilt flooded her body. How could she have missed something like that? They had been so close, how did she not even suspect? How could HE do such a thing? His reasons for leaving that morning seemed so innocent, so logical.  
  
Then again, he had acted with unusual urgency. But why, why, why, why, WHY, would he marry her the night of the murders, the time when he was supposed to show his true colors? If he suspected she would provide an alibi he was seriously mistaken. She closed her eyes and reentered her past.  
  
~*~  
  
She was drifting into partial consciousness when Sirius tightened underneath her. She smiled and let out a long sigh. Her mind asked the question: We're married, what next? The next part seemed to bring her to an interesting train of thought that involved herself stuttering to explain to Josh. The muscles in Sirius's body stiffened again and Angie lifted her head and smiled.  
  
A relatively short interval later the next part seemed to lay heavily on her mind. "Sirius?" She asked softly. "What am I going to tell Josh?" Sirius found that he could only reply by laughing.  
  
"When were you supposed to leave?" He finally was able to ask.  
  
"Ten, I think."  
  
"You've got plenty of time before that. When does Josh usually wake up?" He asked, gently running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Early; seven, if we're lucky."  
  
"You've still got time before that. Dawn isn't far off." Her heart skipped a beat as she thought of watching the sunrise with her newly beloved. Unconsciously he stiffened again as he thought of Pettigrew.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked sweetly. Sirius sighed, reluctant to tell her that he needed to check on some things. That would mean he'd have to leave. he almost missed her already.  
  
"I just realized I was supposed to go and check on--" He stopped realizing that she didn't know about the switch. Did he tell her? How long would that take? A brief wave of fear swept over him as he recalled that horrible scream from his dream. He suddenly knew he had to leave. He could explain later, something might be terribly wrong. He sat up, alarming Angie.  
  
"Check on who? What's going on?" She asked, extremely concerned.  
  
"James. I just had this, this vision."  
  
"Vision?" She asked sharply. Realizing he was frightening her, he gave her a kiss.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"You should go then," She said painfully. He looked toward the window, hesitating.  
  
"I don't want to leave you." She couldn't help it, she smiled.  
  
"If I hurry, I can get Kirsten, and some of my stuff before I have to confront Josh." She shuddered. He took her hand and kissed it. Even in the gray of the morning, her hair in about six million directions, her eyes surrounded by dark circles, she was still beautiful.  
  
"I could go with you," Sirius said.  
  
"No, I think I better do it myself. Sirius, you had better hurry," She said, getting him out of bed. Another moment of hesitation, and then he was dressing. "What time were you supposed to be there?"  
  
"Just sometime last night. you know, before I went into hiding." He was only partially lying to her. He had planned to go into hiding to bluff. Everyone would assume he was the secret-keeper anyway. He had, however, planned to go and check on Pettigrew. Thinking of it, he quickened his pace.  
  
"I'm so sorry," He said, catching sight of her again.  
  
"I've got to go anyway. Look we'll meet up in a couple of hours, OK?"  
  
"Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"No later than nine." He kissed her again. Resistance coursing through him. He was probably just overreacting.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be OK?" He asked again.  
  
"I'll be fine. You be careful."  
  
"No later than nine," He repeated, not moving. She nodded. "So, I'll see you later.?" She hesitated, she knew she had the power to keep him. All she had to do was say it and he would stay. but what if something was happening...? She had to get Kirsten anyway.  
  
Besides, what was a few hours when they had years ahead of them? "Go," She finally said, firmly.  
  
"We're going to be OK. Everything will work out. Don't get discouraged. You, me, and Kirsten are going to be happy together. I promise."  
  
"I know."  
  
One last kiss.  
  
"I love you," Sirius said.  
  
"Forever," She finished. His hand left hers and she watched the door the close. Outside, she heard the motorcycle roar to life, and it got fainter, and fainter.gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"With the understanding that we would see each other at the Leaky Cauldron, I left." Sirius look on a far away voice and seemed to forget to whom he was talking. "That was the last time I ever saw her until this afternoon."  
  
"This afternoon?" Sierra shrieked, and then quickly calmed down. "Oh, you mean you were invisible."  
  
"No," Sirius replied, realizing he'd slipped up, but he'd known he'd have to explain it anyway. "I'd say we were pretty close, considering she kneed my in the balls."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Sierra cried with so much emotion she nearly leapt from her chair. Calmly, Sirius sighed, realizing he was going to have to carefully explain this story from the beginning before he'd get through the one already in progress.  
  
Smoothly, he skimmed over some of the other things. "I left Paris earlier than I had anticipated this morning. Not really knowing what to do, I found myself in the castle around lunchtime. Conveniently Harry was late to class, inconveniently he was off in his own world and I had to throw the idiot into the classroom. He created such a noise Angie apparently heard it and interrupted our conversation. We were in the empty classroom next to hers, by the way."  
  
"So what happened?" Sierra asked, unconsciously she had leaned forward in her chair.  
  
Sirius scowled not eager to discuss HER again. "She started in with that mass murder crap. Yelling at me about being traitorous to James!"  
  
"You can hardly blame her," Sierra said. Sirius scowled.  
  
"Well she certainly didn't act like I was a murderer. The woman had the nerve to imply I was jealous about her marriage to Josh and she used her physical abilities to inflict a good amount of pain." Sierra did all she could to stop herself from smiling.  
  
"You knew she was married.?"  
  
"Yeah, when did she get a divorce? I don't think she liked it when I called her Mrs. Thompson."  
  
"I bet not. I'm not really sure, I know it was a good many years ago. She went away to America and no one could get through to her. Letters, visits- she wouldn't accept them. No one was in contact with her for years. I wrote her every year, at least once, though I never got a reply. I think the time she responded she was already divorced. No one really knows her story, she just left us. And get that cool look of indifference, I know better!" She snapped causing him to scowl again.  
  
"You THINK you know better. But right now the only thing that's keeping me- well, never mind, I was telling a story."  
  
"I assume you'll get back to today in this story, I still want to know about that."  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm going to tell you everything if you'd just shut up. Where was I? Oh yes, so, I left Angie. When I got to Peter's and he wasn't there. There was no sign of a struggle or anything indicating that anyone had come.Somehow I just knew the worst had come.  
  
"I can't even begin to describe the house. The first light saw me helplessly trudging through the smoldering debris. I." He cleared his throat loudly, and tried to blink away the moisture in his eyes. He was somewhat frustrated that after sixteen years of reliving it, he still couldn't conquer his emotions. "I picked up Harry. He. He was cut and he was crying, but otherwise, he seemed to be OK. He seemed to be in the middle of the wreckage.like everything had exploded outward from around him. Lily.Lily." He had to stop again and actually wipe his eyes this time.  
  
Sierra could feel the emotion in the room and despite herself a tear actually leaked from her eyes. She was breaking a rule of hers and letting her emotion get in the way. This was her friend, and she was hearing the real story for the first time.  
  
Sirius dropped his line of conversation and continued with another. "I knew exactly what had happened. I argued with Hagrid but he said it was Dumbledore's orders. By that time my mind was hell bent on something else." Sierra now heard his voice change and his eyes blaze. She felt her breath catch in her chest. She knew what was coming next.  
  
"It took me a good long time to find The Rat. I started in Knockturn Alley, I used every tactic I could stopping just short of murder to get information. By that time I had heard the beginnings of rumors among the shadier of the group. I tracked him down through the Knight Bus and wound up in a muggle town. It wasn't too huge and I spotted him down the main street.  
  
"He was no fool. The bastard knew he could distract me with conversation since he rightly guessed I was still in shock and half didn't want to believe his treachery. We argued and all the while he was setting me up. The rat bastard started yelling about me murdering them. He set me up! I had my wand out I was just about to blow the fucking asshole to hell but he got the better of me. I guess you know that story." Sirius said, looking down, somewhat embarrassed he had talked with such emotion.  
  
Sierra took a moment to compose herself before speaking. "OK, I understand how you came to be arrested and I've heard the story of your escape, let's hear about Angie. I want to know why you still have that ring."  
  
Sirius blew out a long breath. He took both rings and set them on the table in between them and just stared at them preparing himself for the next phase of this story.  
  
"You have them both? Angie didn't want her father's ring back?" Sierra asked feeling Sirius needed something to start on.  
  
"I told you I never saw Angie until today."  
  
"Then how did you get her ring? Did she send it to you with the divorce papers?"  
  
"I got her ring today; and 'the' divorce papers? If you've seen them I'd sure as hell like to know who signed them because I never saw any."  
  
"Stop. First of all, how did you get this ring back today? She just had it with her? And secondly, what the hell do you mean, there were no divorce papers?"  
  
"First of all she was wearing it on her finger and secondly there were no damned divorce papers I never heard a word from that woman and the next thing I hear she's off and married Thompson!"  
  
"Too much too fast! She was wearing it? On her FINGER? And wait a minute what are you telling me? You're still married? That's not possible. is it?"  
  
"I'm sure you can imagine my shock when I walk in and see my glittering ring on her left ring finger. And I'm just as confused as you are as to how exactly all that about being married to me and then to Josh worked out."  
  
"Well, technically there was no one from the court, no official documentation, it wasn't like you two had a marriage license or anything."  
  
"Hold it right there! That's not the issue we're discussing! I don't give a hoot how official it was, we were married. We swore to love each other until the day we died and what did she do? Married another man!"  
  
Sierra wondered if his angry was because he still had feelings for her or if it was due to the fact that she flat out denied anything had ever happened. That was a rather curious situation.  
  
"Tell me about today," She commanded and Sirius gladly obliged. By the end of their conversation Sierra had decided that there was definitely something there but his anger about the whole situation was genuine and it would take a lot to make it go away, and rightly so. Angie had done her share to piss him off. "You've got a real situation on your hands. You've got to talk to her Sirius. You can't let her hang like this, she's got to know what's going on before she gains her courage back."  
  
"Damn it, and I know it. But, do you think I want to talk to her? No, I want to stay away from her; we're through!"  
  
* * *  
  
Angie's hope of drowning out dreams and plaguing visions in the night with intoxication sadly failed. She managed to sleep a troubled sleep and didn't wake up until quite late. She found herself fallen across her table, full ashtrays and empty bottles around her.  
  
She stood up and her head screamed, her knees buckled and she swayed. Steadying herself on the table she stumbled into the bathroom and became violently sick. After swallowing two pills she decided she had better get a grip or she'd be late for class.  
  
Head still screaming, senses somewhat disoriented she searched for her wand and remembered how she had lost it. Cursing mentally-for if she spoke out loud she thought her head would explode-she made her way out into the hallway and thankfully into Remus's waiting arms. He had just been on his way to check on her, since no one had seen anything of her since last afternoon.  
  
She obviously didn't look her best and smelled heavily of cigarette smoke and alcohol. He couldn't let her go to class in this condition. "Angie," He said softly. "I think you should have a hot bath and some coffee before going to class."  
  
Without the will to protest she found herself doing these things. Remus promised to handle her class if she couldn't make it in twenty minutes. After she had refreshed herself she felt much better and extremely embarrassed. Glancing at the table she shuddered, wondering if Remus had seen that deplorable mess. Gathering her things she rushed to class only a few minutes tardy.  
  
Remus had already explained she would be a few minutes late and gone off to his own class. She found they had been relatively less destructive as usual mostly owing to the early hour of the morning.  
  
She tried to look chipper and happy, though she knew she wasn't fooling Kirsten's worried face. Through her somewhat distracted mind she managed to note that Hermione sat quite far away from the other three that morning.  
  
She was about to begin when she looked down at her desk and her breath momentarily stopped. There sat her wand-and Harry's-as innocent as a paperweight. She glanced around, nothing was out of order or seemed to have been touched at all. There was no note, just her wand. She picked it up with tingling fingers. It gave her somewhat of an eerie sensation.  
  
"Mr. Potter here is your wand back," She said softly, still staring at her own. Her eyes slowly scanned Harry as he walked up to her desk and took his own wand. He, in turn, was watching her anxious to see what she was like the day after such interesting events. Slowly, and somewhat reluctantly, he turned around and went back to his seat.  
  
* * *  
  
Lunch was something of an adventure for all Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kirsten. Ron and Kirsten were avoiding eye contact at all costs which totally freaked Hermione out and Harry couldn't help but glare at the two of them.  
  
"Harry, I'm not really hungry. Would you like to take a walk?" Hermione asked hoping he'd take the hint.  
  
"Sure," Harry agreed throwing his fork down. Without so much as a word they left the table.  
  
"Harry, I know what's going on," Hermione said as soon as they reached the entrance hall.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, stopping. "Then why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.  
  
"I just found out last night from Snuffles!" Hermione said defensively.  
  
"Oh," Harry said, feeling somewhat stupid for getting so angry. "So." Harry said awkwardly. "How long do you think that's been going on?"  
  
"It couldn't be long," Hermione said, at least hoping she was right. Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"Why?" He finally prompted.  
  
"Whoa, you're asking the wrong person," Hermione said. "I am here to offer support, sympathy and friendship, maybe even advice, but certainly not answers or pointless speculation."  
  
"What do you propose I do about this then?"  
  
"Well, you've got to confront them. This is just crazy, we've got to know what's going on." Harry nodded in agreement. "But Harry, don't wait too long. You know you'll just dwell on it and this is going to affect your concentration in everything."  
  
"I just don't understand."  
  
* * *  
  
After Angie's last class ended she sat down in a state of exhaustion. It had been almost as trying a day as yesterday. Thankfully, she had been so busy that her mind hadn't had the time to slip back into it's confused state over recent events.  
  
She was just wondering if a small sip of brandy would help calm her when Remus cautiously entered. The smile she gave him was genuine, glad to see him. With his appearance she might gain back something of a normal day.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius waited until he knew classes were over for the day. He convinced himself one last time that it was absolutely necessary he go and set things straight with Angie. Besides, though he'd never admit it, he was driven by some curiosity and desperately wanted some answers.  
  
With the help of Hermione he had managed to get a hold of the invisibility cloak and the marauder's map. He felt somewhat guilty, he really was going to have to get another invisibility cloak, for Harry's sake.  
  
He was about to politely knock on Angie's office door when he heard voices from within and unintentionally began listening through the slightly open door.  
  
Remus and Angie were laughing. He had perched himself comfortably on her desk. "Ron, I believe, was trying to insult Draco Malfoy in German, but he got his words and languages confused and ended up calling him a half-peeled banana. Who knows, that may have been his original intent; Kirsten and Hermione found it rather funny. Draco demanded to know what had been said." Angie was animatedly telling Remus of her classes.  
  
"What languages have they studied? Romance languages." There seemed to be a hidden meaning in that, that Sirius did not like.  
  
"Oh yes, though somehow they manage to insult each other in those languages too. I can't imagine where they pick up this profanity." Remus was barely listening to her and seemed intent on other things. He removed the glass from her hand and placed her arms around his neck.  
  
"You know, when Ron discovered I was taking you out to Hogsmeade he once teased me about you whispering French sweet nothings in my ear. I was sadly disappointed that this has never happened."  
  
"That way, you were able to deny this accusation truthfully," She said with an amused smile. "However, I suppose since he's already accused us."  
  
"Oh hell," Remus said. "Skip that and come here!" He pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Sirius felt a new rush of anger wash over him. He wasn't exactly sure why, but the fact that Angie was kissing another man, not even getting to the fact that it was Remus, severely pissed him off.  
  
His first thought was of bursting in, but on a second look he decidedly turned the other way and stalked off. Clearly, this was not what one might call a 'good time'.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was talking with a few Ravenclaws after dinner about their potions essays when she suddenly remembered that Harry might need someone to talk to. Glancing around and not seeing Harry, Ron, or Kirsten she immediately broke off and rushed up to the common room. She was a trifle late however and came in at the tale in of a shocking display of emotion.  
  
She had stopped abruptly in the portrait hole upon hearing the shouts, the tears and seeing Ron stomping up to the dormitories. Harry turned his red face from Ron's retreating form to Kirsten who already was crying. "And I'm through with you and you're excuses!" He shouted sending her to run past Hermione and out into the hallways.  
  
Harry flung himself down in the armchair and ever so slowly normal conversation began to pick up again. Hermione swore as she realized she'd missed the action and immediately went over to Harry.  
  
"What happened?" She demanded. Harry shook his head. "OK, fair enough. Promise me you'll talk later."  
  
"Maybe," That was as far as they were allowed to carry a conversation before Lavendar and Parvati timidly approached.  
  
"Harry, we just wanted to let you know that we fully support you. It was wrong what they did and we'll be sure to let them know it!" With that statement the two girls retreated and Hermione stared open-mouthed after them.  
  
* * *  
  
Remus escorted Angie back to her room. She did not invite him in and so, he went off in search of Holly Mischel. He knew he should have felt guilty seeking out his (quote/unquote) "girlfriend's" sister, but he and Holly went way back. They had seen each other off an on for over sixteen years. Every so often she'd show up somewhere or he'd show up at her apartment. It was like someone to fall back on, and they both enjoyed the companionship.  
  
He really knew better than to seek her out.but, there was just something about Angie. He had first kissed her as a sort of comfort, and that's about all he felt for Angie, sympathy. He was just there to make her feel better, and he was happy with that. But there was something lacking about it all the same. Angie wasn't ready to give her whole self to him. Perhaps this is why he had high hopes for finding Holly that evening.  
  
He ran into her apparently on her way out. "I apologize Remus," She said to him. "But I've done my duty. I went and visited the cemetery with Angie and I just want to get away from here for a little while."  
  
"I understand. I just thought we mind enjoy a pleasant conversation before you left." She smiled at him. He was very thoughtful. Remus had been a wonderful friend through the years. Never changing. She supposed, deep down in there somewhere, she had some real emotion for him.  
  
"How about I'll owl you and we'll meet in Hogsmeade sometime. I really am sorry, but I've got to get back to work." Ever the gentleman, he took her hand and pressed it to his lips and sent her on his way.  
  
Fortunately this little episode had distracted him from Angie long enough for her to sneak outside to sort out her thoughts, if that were possible. But returning to his office he suddenly remembered he wanted to ask her to translate something for him so that he might use it in an upcoming lesson.  
  
* * *  
  
Angela wandered down to the lake shore that night. It was pitch black and rather chilly outside but she didn't seem to notice. She was smoking a cigarette, aside from carrying the possibility of getting her fired, it took off the edge of the cold. However, he surroundings were the farthest thing from her mind.  
  
She was so utterly confused and scared. She felt terribly alone; not that this was a new feeling for her. She stared at the peaceful waters and once again debated what her next plan of action should be.  
  
By now she should have acted at least one of two ways. Either she notified the ministry or the IAA or some sort of police unit, or she gathered up Harry and stormed into Dumbledore's office demanding answers and explanations. Neither of which she had done, and neither of which was she eager to accomplish.  
  
As the same answerless questions bore down on her brain just the man to answer such questions appeared.  
  
"Stay away from me or I'll scream!" Angie threatened whipping out her wand. Sirius immediately held up his hands, cursing himself for not taking to time to better assess the situation.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," He said calmly. "Why else would I give you back your wand?" She glanced at it, remembering how eerie it was that she should find it returned to her desk.  
  
"Because you're a lunatic. Who the hell knows how your mind works!" She snapped. Sirius had to admit to himself that it was a rather difficult thing to prove he was completely sane when he had gone off to Azkaban laughing.  
  
"Please, I've come here to explain to you what has been going on," Sirius had to use a good deal of self control. He was slowly learning that as more and more he found himself begging people. How cursedly degrading!  
  
"You don't have to explain anything. I have all the information I need to know. You betrayed Lily and James, you betrayed Peter, you betrayed us all! And heavens knows why you're here now but I'm here to send you back where you came from," Angie said, surprised at her own confidence in this situation. She was not quite sure what she would do with her wand when the time came to use it.  
  
"Please Angie, don't look at me like that, like you're in pain." He said softly, not entirely realizing he was speaking out loud.  
  
"But I am in pain!" She screamed, tears flowing. She cursed herself for crying, over him! "I look at you and I realize I don't know you. I realize that I never knew you! You are someone who would murder his friends!"  
  
Courageously, Sirius took a step towards her and firmly placed his hands on her shoulders. She was not looking at him, desperately trying to control her tears and emotions. He spoke in a low, hoarse voice, wrought with emotion. That tone had only come to her ears once before, on that Halloween night so many years ago.  
  
"Angie, would I do that.to Lily. and to James?" He asked slowly. She forced herself to look at him, and was taken aback with his wet eyes. Emotion choked her and she didn't answer. For some time, they searched the infinite depths of each others eyes.  
  
"I don't know who you are," She finally said, a note of even finality in her voice. With a horrible twang of her heart, a tear leaked from his eye, and he swallowed hard. Dropping his hands and his head he slowly started to walk away leaving Angie to cry.  
  
"Angela?" Remus called from the near darkness. "Angie, I've been looking all over for you. What has happened?" He asked hugging her to comfort her.  
  
"Remus?" Sirius asked, the name escaping his lips. He was somewhat surprised at his sudden entrance.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed. "What the devil are you doing here? I've missed something." He still had a protective arm around Angie.  
  
"And I've missed something here," Sirius replied pointing at the two of them.  
  
"What's going on? Since when are you two on a first name basis?" Angie cried, interrupting the men.  
  
"She's not been explained to yet?" Remus asked, unconcealed shock in his voice.  
  
"Do you think that would do any good. She'd never believe me." Sirius was quite convinced of that fact now.  
  
"I believe you," Remus said.  
  
"You SAW him," Sirius said, somewhat annoyed at his suddenly casual attitude.  
  
"True," Remus admitted.  
  
"Oh my God!" Angie shouted, freeing herself from Remus's annoying grasp. "Somebody start talking and fast!"  
  
"Would you believe me if I told I'm innocent?" Sirius asked Angie.  
  
A series of responses flew through her mind but Angie decided a flat "No." did the job the best.  
  
"See!" Sirius cried directing this somewhat juvenile statement at Remus.  
  
"No, no, you're going about this all wrong," Remus scolded.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you're going to advise me to start from the beginning and end with an exciting conclusion by pulling the rat out," Sirius said, rather sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, actually," Remus replied mildly.  
  
"That's just great!" Sirius continued in his sarcastic mood. "And where am I supposed to find Wormtail? Up my ass?" Even though he was being quite serious, Remus cracked a grin.  
  
"Have you looked there yet?" Remus asked. Sirius was about to reply with a shout but Angie was getting rather heatedly annoyed by this point.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She demanded. "Peter's dead!! Or haven't you noticed?" She snapped; her husband and her boyfriend were really starting to piss her off.  
  
"Oh, gee, Remus, how did we miss THAT?" Sirius said with ineffable sarcasm.  
  
"What's with the sarcasm?" Angie snapped.  
  
"You try spending thirteen years in Azkaban and then you try telling me you're not sarcastic," Came his smooth reply. Though really, his mood was due mostly in part to Remus and the indescribable anger he had experienced earlier at seeing the two of them together.  
  
"Sarcastic or not I'm going to scream in about thirty seconds!" Her tone of voice left no room for arguing.  
  
"Sirius, you had better start from the beginning," Remus said, placing his arms around her shoulder. "For her sake."  
  
"Get your hands off her," Sirius said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes, for once he's right," Angie agreed removing herself from Remus, again.  
  
"What is your problem?" Remus demanded. Both Sirius and Angie started to speak at once, then stopped and glared at each other.  
  
"Oh please, go right ahead," She said sarcastically, gesturing for him to go first.  
  
"This isn't the best time to be pissing me off, Moony," Sirius began. And Remus' annoying behavior lately had certainly been pissing Sirius off.  
  
"That's your lame reason-" Angie began caustically.  
  
"Fine!" Sirius interrupted loudly. "I'm incredibly jealous, knock it off!" Angie wasn't quite sure if he was being sarcastic or not. At any rate, Sirius shocked himself with such honesty. "Now. What is your reason? You don't just shrug a guy off, especially not a marauder like Remus."  
  
"You just told him to remove himself!" Angie cried exasperatedly. Sirius raised his eyebrows, challenging her to answer. "You were about to tell me something?" Angie asked, pursing her lips.  
  
Sirius crossed his arms and after a brief pause he began talking seemingly to Remus. "How the hell do you start this conversation? Anything thing I think of is incredibly dumb or unbelievable."  
  
"The point." Angie snapped.  
  
"The point is I was not the one working for You-Know-Who. I wasn't the one who sold Lily and James to the Dark Lord, ignoring everything he ever knew of his friends. I wasn't the one who blasted half a street apart and murdered innocent people. I wasn't the one who cut off his finger and escaped down the sewers as a rat!!" Sirius spat, his anger rapidly rising as the monologue wore on.  
  
"What are you saying?" Angie asked. It seemed an appropriate question.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew is alive! He tricked Lily and James, and me."  
  
"No," Angie gasped, slowly taking a few steps backward. "NO! I don't believe you! It's not possible!"  
  
"I told you she wouldn't believe me," Sirius mumbled.  
  
"There's just one problem with your story," Angie shouted. "You were the GOD DAMN SECRET-KEEPER!"  
  
"NO!" Sirius shouted back, annoyed to hear a note of desperation in his voice. "That's just it. I convinced Lily and James to go with Peter because no one would ever suspect that it wasn't me." He trailed off at the end noting her skeptical look and the weak sounding statement. "Ask Harry, or Hermione, or ANY of the Weasleys. or Dumbledore. You would believe Dumbledore.wouldn't you?"  
  
Angie crossed her arms defiantly and took a step forward. "You're so full of shit it's not even worth sympathy," She spat in his face.  
  
"Then who would you believe?" Sirius wasn't exactly sure what he had hoped to accomplish with this question but he was determined to keep her from yelling.  
  
With a rather sarcastic voice she replied in a way that was almost challenging. "Severus Snape."  
  
~*~  
  
"Of course!" Remus and Sirius both cried. Angie gave the two of them a bewildered look.  
  
"This is like a nightmare," Sirius muttered. "Depending on Snape."  
  
"It is rather ironic." Remus admitted. The two of them had each taken a hold of an arm belonging to Angie and had begun to propel the slightly shocked woman towards the castle.  
  
"We need a diversion," Sirius said scanning the face of the castle.  
  
"Fourth from the left, second floor," Remus said automatically.  
  
"Wand," Sirius commanded and Remus obeyed, much to the horror of Angie. "Let's see if I can still do this." Sirius said, aiming and muttering a few words. In a moment a small explosion could be heard from the open window on the second floor. They hid in the shadows for a few moments to ensure that those patrolling the hallways had time to reach the classroom before starting up the front steps.  
  
Just as they reached the doors however, they began to open. In an instant Sirius was replaced by a huge dog. Fortunately, Hermione was on the other side of those doors. "Sirius, you idiot," She remarked as he changed back into himself. This was quite a shock to Angie. "I had a feeling."  
  
"Shut up Hermione, and let us in!" Sirius snapped. "And what are you doing here?"  
  
"It's part of my job to help patrol the hallways. I had a feeling something was up other than that explosion on the second floor. Professor Flitwick won't be pleased in the morning." She stood back and let them in. "What are you doing here? And with company?" She demanded as she found herself holding the door for two of her professors as well as the fugitive.  
  
"We're going to pay Snape a visit," Sirius replied shortly.  
  
"Of course, Snape-SNAPE?"  
  
"Hermione! You're going to get us caught."  
  
"Oh, all right then, I'd better go do some distracting. You owe me major explanations by the way!" She called as they were disappearing in opposite directions.  
  
Remus led the way to Snape's quarters and Angie found she really had no choice but to go along. It was a rather strange predicament. Sirius's gentle knocking gradually increased to pounding before a rather bedraggled Snape answered the door.  
  
He blinked several times. It was not every night that he was awoken by two ex-marauders and the next best thing to one. "What the hell is?" He finally asked. "The circus?"  
  
"Yes, and you are the main attraction," Sirius replied missing the sarcasm and the humor. "If you want to make this as quick and painless as possible answer me briefly and honestly,"  
  
"Is this some kind of a joke?" He demanded.  
  
"I didn't feel the standard 111 was appropriate on her. You've got to help us out." Remus put in.  
  
"And I suppose this is all your fault," Snape said, again returning to Sirius.  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Of course it is. I need someone to blame for lack of sleep! But anyway," Snape said, looking Angie straight in the eyes. "Whatever they've been telling you about Black being stabbed in the back and a rat missing a finger is true. He is innocent, at least of murder, and being in the service to the Dark Lord, and I ought to know.  
  
"Now stay the hell away from me!" He shouted slamming his door shut and muttering about nightmares.  
  
~*~  
  
Angie just stood blinking for several minutes. Sirius and Remus just stared at her waiting for some sort of a response. Sirius could see--or hoped he could--everything coming together in her mind. It was like a light-bulb had been turned on.  
  
After several moments of rational thought, and many more irrational thought she looked up and realized they were waiting for a reaction. "I hope you'll forgive me for an pain I may have caused you yesterday," She said quietly, not looking Sirius in the eye.  
  
Sirius had to bite his tongue from smiling. An overwhelming sense of relief flooded him. There was another successful convincing. It was also rather odd that these were her first words.  
  
"I suppose I am over it," He admitted. Remus narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What happened yesterday?"  
  
"You tell him," Sirius said.  
  
"No, you tell him," Angie said with a sigh.  
  
"Let's go back to the teacher's lounge and have a cup of coffee. We're still a long way from having it all explained." Remus suggested. And though it was late, none of them were in a position to decline.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron noted with amusement that both Professor Star and Professor Lupin seemed unusually tired on November second. Coincidence? Not in Ron's mind.  
  
November third saw a cold rain and not much else.  
  
By November fourth Ron and Kirsten had both started skipping meals and sneaking food from the kitchens. Spare time was spent in the library or in their dormitories where they could stay away from as many people as possible. They had become the most hated people in the castle.  
  
It seemed like everyone knew what had happened. It was like the whole bloody world saw them kiss in the library and then EVERYONE heard Harry yell at them in the common room. It was the talk of the entire school.  
  
Ron couldn't walk anywhere without a rude comment directed at him or someone pointing. He had gotten what he'd always wanted. He was famous. How bittersweet this all was.  
  
By November the fourth Hermione had decided she had better talk to Ron to at least hear his side of the story. She was incredibly angry with him, but on the other hand Harry was a single man again. although with the mob of girls that now followed him everywhere.  
  
She managed to catch him in the common room that night and take him aside. "Ron, I decided that I'd give you the chance to speak for yourself rather than rely on the stories of everyone else though I can't for the life of me see how you can talk your way out of this." Ron took several deep breaths, managing his anger.  
  
"Do you think I planned for this to happen?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I doubt you planned to get caught," Hermione said.  
  
"Caught? This was a one time thing. Whether you believe me or not I never meant for this to turn out so wrong. I couldn't stand that girl constantly whine and complain about Harry. She is the most narcissistic person I've ever met and I don't think she deserves Harry!"  
  
"So she deserves you, is what you're saying?" Hermione asked dryly.  
  
"NO!" Ron said in frustration. It was extremely difficult to articulate what had driven him to kiss her on Halloween. It had all worked out so well in his mind until it was over and then he realized he'd made a terrible mistake. "Believe it or not I actually believed at the time I was doing it for you."  
  
"Bullshit!" Hermione said, rather more loudly than she had intended. Ron shrugged.  
  
"This is pointless," He said and entered his dorm. As much as she hated the thought Hermione couldn't help dwelling on the fact that Ron had claimed to have done this for her. Harry was single again, and Kirsten was the outcast of the school. What more could she ask for?  
  
* * *  
  
In the days that followed Ron was grudgingly forced to admit that Kirsten was an excellent consultant for homework. Especially questions involving Languages. Being forced together by their mutual out-casting from the school they had started studying together.  
  
It seemed like Kirsten was the only sane and logical conversation Ron was involved in these days and that was just frightening. He'd learned a lot about her and realized she wasn't all about her looks, though that was a major part of it.  
  
He had really felt guilty when she got a letter from her father. Kirsten had mentioned him a couple of times before. She didn't speak very highly of him.  
  
The letter he had sent had shocked her, at first because he had actually spent time to compose a letter to his only daughter and child but as she read it, the letter shocked her by it's content and his audacity.  
  
It was a rather nasty letter and Ron commended Kirsten for having so much courage. He could see that her eyes were a trifle damp when she finished but she had spoken with a note of steel in her voice.  
  
A horrible feeling filled him as she handed the letter to him to read. Even her own father had become just like one of the students. It began without a greeting.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I demand to know what happened! As your father I order you to go straight to Harry Potter and do whatever it takes to get him to take you back. You screwed up Kirsten and you damn well better make it right! I don't care what it takes!! You finally did something right in your life and you screw it up just like your mother would do! Not only have you disgraced yourself but you have me. How am I supposed to call you my daughter!?"  
  
The letter continued in the same shocking pattern. Ron looked up and offered his sympathy to her doing his best to make her feel better but she refused to admit that it had bothered her.  
  
It had certainly bothered Ron; if not for the simple fact that this news had been in the papers and there were probably millions of people who felt the same way, then it was because he had been the cause of this nasty letter.  
  
As events would prove Josh seemed to be in a particularly evil mood that night.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirsten almost immediately left the great hall after realizing that her mother wasn't present. She wanted to talk to her, though she wasn't particularly eager to talk about the subject discussed in the letter she just wanted to talk to her mother. Hopefully Angie would be someone who wasn't against her.  
  
On another note she had been ignoring obvious signs of her mother's distress concentration more on the library incident.She hardly wanted to believe it. on the other hand, it was a grudgingly wonderful experience. She knew it was rather wrong of her to make-out with her, technically, still steady boyfriend's best friend. But what could she have done? It just happened.  
  
She found herself standing in front of her mother's room. Cautiously she knocked, there was no initial response so Kirsten tried repeatedly. When she decided she would give up, decidedly worried about her mother, an owl swooped in through a window and flew straight into the closed door.  
  
Kirsten rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the animal and picked it up, taking the letter it had tied to it. She immediately recognized her father's handwriting on the letter. *No wonder this bird is so stupid.* She thought throwing it back outside.  
  
It was clearly addressed to her mother, though Kirsten couldn't think of a reason why Josh would be writing to Angie. They may try to act civilized when around her, but the last time they had met over the summer. She didn't too soon forget the hate in their voices. *What could he write to her about?* Unless it was to talk about her. She shuddered to think of that possibility.  
  
She turned the letter over and over in her hands before deciding to see if her mother was in her office. It was worth a try. Where else could she be, unless she had purposefully ignored her knocks.  
  
~*~  
  
Angie seemed mentally drained. Her mind had constantly been active since November first when Sirius had suddenly walked back into her life. There was no way to escape it. It was the only thing to think about and new thoughts were driving her absolutely wild. A whole new set of 'what if's' had recently taken over.  
  
Dragging herself out of her chair she decided that the best thing to do was to go to her room and have a cigarette to calm her and maybe a glass of vodka. It was a chilly.  
  
Unfortunately while exiting the premises she ran headlong into her daughter. She forced a smile but it was clear Kirsten saw right through it.  
  
Kirsten not wanting to say anything outright to her mother bit her lip in a concerned manner. "I was at your room when an owl from Dad brought you this." She handed Angie her letter, who took it from her frowning. The same question of "why?" was going through her mind as well.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?" Kirsten said, hoping she didn't sound overly eager. Slowly Angie did so, hoping to distract Kirsten from questions about her recent state of mind.  
  
Angie required every ounce of energy she possessed to keep her poker face as she read that letter. She was absolutely not prepared for what lay inside no more than she was prepared for Sirius's sudden reappearance.  
  
Kirsten's curious face asked the questions she desired to voice but there was no way she was going to tell Kirsten what was in that letter. And there was no chance in hell she would let Josh get away with it !  
  
* * *  
  
"What's got you irked?" Sierra asked as Sirius stomped inside Nikki's night club on November tenth. Sierra was absolutely right, he was irked. He didn't want to be there, he wasn't anxious to have a confrontation with Nikki, especially not in front of everyone. And furthermore, he had had to travel all that way for an Alliance meeting called by HER!!  
  
"Who's irked?" Sirius shot back angrily, his tone completely contradicting a point he was hoping to make. "This, by the way, is the headquarters, so to speak."  
  
"Impressive," Sierra said sarcastically. "You come and go as you please?" She asked, with what she hoped was tact. Sirius wasn't buying it.  
  
"Don't talk before you know the whole story. Most of the people that work here have never seen me, including those hired for.entertainment. I'm a fugitive, or have you forgotten?" He reminded her, resenting her implication that he was involved with less than ethical activities.  
  
"There you go again. I didn't say anything about the ENTERTAINMENT."  
  
"You would just love a scandal like that wouldn't you? And before you even start thinking about it, nothing ever has happened, and nothing ever will happen, between me and Nicolette." Sierra burst into laughter. *Men.* She thought rolling her eyes.  
  
"Is Nicolette part of the entertainment here?"  
  
"She is proprietor, and you can stop your snickering. This may be headquarters but that doesn't necessarily mean I approve of her-er profession."  
  
"Sirius, you might as well just stop, I can read you like a book. As much as you hate it, you wear your heart on your sleeve. Don't forget, I specialize in analyzing people's minds."  
  
"You really know how to make a person feel at ease, don't you?" He asked, again with the sarcasm.  
  
"So, are there any other people at this meeting.?" She asked looking around at the empty bar. Sirius gestured to the back where a narrow winding staircase connected their floor with the one above it.  
  
Sierra led the way, since Sirius didn't seem too anxious to go. "This doesn't seem very smart of you. Shouldn't you consider this single entrance/exit a security issue?" She asked going up the staircase and finding what would have been a door, had it been closed, in front of her.  
  
"There's a fire exit, and three windows leading to the street and the alley. This is only the second floor." He replied smoothly. Sierra gave a nod of approval and cautiously entered the small apartment.  
  
It was filled with artificial light from Nikki's electric appliances. (She lived generally as a muggle, being the squib that she was.) The windows were all closed and the curtains pulled in front of them.  
  
Nikki appeared, walking briskly into the room from her kitchenette. "O, Bonjour!" She exclaimed waving them farther inside. "You are first," She informed them after shutting the door. Now that Sirius was present she was slightly more worried about non-members accidentally stumbling upon something.  
  
Sirius retreated to Nicolette's "mini-bar" as she exchanged pleasantries with Sierra. Nikki tried to seem interested in her conversation, but she stole several glances at Sirius trying to determine what he was thinking. No communication had occurred between them since Halloween morning.  
  
Sierra immediately picked up on her fixed smile and what she thought were secret glances in Sirius's direction. Sirius had obviously lied to her, something was going on.  
  
She wasn't given much time to dwell on it. Nikki broke off in heated French with Bill Weasley when he burst through the door. Sierra gathered that it had something to do with security measures but Bill's mood was not changed by Nikki's shouts. He ignored her after a moment and went to greet Sirius who was looking darkly over his glass.  
  
After that the apartment rapidly filled up with various people Sierra hadn't seen for quite some time. Many were old classmates, others were ministry officials, some were a good deal younger and strangers to Sierra.  
  
"Fourteen hundred hours!" Penelope Clearwater shouted over everyone. The conversation died down and they gathered in something of a circle, so they might all have a good view. Penelope was one of the few who had a seat. She was at the small table with a good deal of parchment and a quill that was recording conversation.  
  
Nicolette had spread out her various documents and records out over quite a large area and was consulting something. Her eyes scanned over the small group of people.  
  
"Where's Remus? He's late," Nikki said, voicing aloud Sierra's thoughts.  
  
"I'm right here," He said behind her. She turned to see not one, but two people. Holly Mischel followed Remus. Nikki gave Remus a look.  
  
"Would you mind giving me the pleasure of introducing me to the woman who has breached our security under your consent?" She snapped.  
  
"Oh, calmez-vous Nikki," Remus said, an extremely nonchalant air about him.  
  
"Calm yourself!" She said. "I'm serious, you can't just be bringing random people in off the street. Especially without telling me! We are a group of people fighting a war here and you breach security like it's no big deal!" Bill muttered something to one of his twin brothers about the fit Nikki threw when he came.  
  
"Sirius brought Sierra!" Remus protested.  
  
"Sierra is here at my invitation, thank you very much!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, when Sirius brings somebody you get to take the credit! When I bring somebody I get accused of bringing in some random whore off the street!"  
  
"I never said that! If I had, you can be sure I'd be giving her a job interview!" Nikki said bursting into a grin. "Nice to meet you darling, what was your name?"  
  
"Holly Mischel." She said taking the extended hand.  
  
"I've heard that name before," Nikki said looking down at a piece of parchment. "Yes!" She said spotting it. "Right here, Holly Mischel, you're on my list of graduates." Holly looked at Remus to see if this was a good thing but he just offered her a seat.  
  
"At any rate you're late."  
  
"I can't deny it," Remus admitted, Nikki rolled her eyes.  
  
"Who else is missing?"  
  
"Grace couldn't make it today, she said to send her best sarcastic remark to Bill on his latest hair-brained scheme." The former quidditch player for the French National team, Jacques Valier said.  
  
"There will be time enough for that later," Nikki said, winking at Bill. "Arthur is not here?" She asked Molly Weasley.  
  
"No, he decided that he wouldn't take off the time at work seeing as four members of his family would be present at this meeting already." Nikki nodded and scratched on her piece of parchment muttering other absentees to herself. "Dumbledore, McGonagall, Wimple-the lab had a minor explosion this morning-is that all?"  
  
"Gilbert Wimple works on experimental charms for the ministry," Remus was telling Holly and Sierra. Sierra also recognized Amos Diggory, Cuthbert Mockridge-Head of the Goblin Liason Office--, and the shadowy looking fellow in the corner was Arnold Peasegood an obliviator. All in all, for a small group of people they were a well rounded one.  
  
"Let us begin," Nikki said, commanding attention of the room. "Sierra Havairhafpvermin and Holly Mischel join us today, and hopefully will permanently join our ranks. If not, you may become good friends with Arnold over there," A chuckle swept across the room. "OK, news, anyone give me some news. Death eater activity first. Does anyone know anything more about the arrests made back in August?"  
  
"That was an IAA job, they wouldn't breathe an extra word to the ministry if the world depended on it," Severus Snape said coldly, though he was speaking the truth. Those who worked in the ministry agreed with him.  
  
"If Fletcher hadn't gotten sacked." Oliver Wood said looking at Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
"Blame that on your leader!" He said pointing at Sirius, who had quietly stayed to the side of things. "How am I supposed to keep a job if I've got to run around after him all the time? I was late three times on Sirius's account and when Nikki summoned me away they fired me! The IAA is supposed to be an elite group of the top aurors in the world. They don't tolerate tardiness."  
  
"That's enough." Nikki said, interrupting this side conversation. They all listened politely as Arnold Peasegood told them of the vague details he knew about death eater activity.  
  
Then, Andre Parc, former French National quidditch player, teammate of Jacques Valier, and now present member of the French ministry of magic, informed them of what he knew about current situations. He spoke rapidly in his native language and Nikki translated for the benefit of those who were not bilingual.  
  
"Death eater activity is down in Provence, however, our ministry has been catching hell from Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer from the IAA since the sighting of 'our cause'-" He was, of course, referring to Sirius who somewhat resented being blamed for everything at this meeting. Gravely, Parc continued. "Dementors have moved into the country. I advise you no longer stay here, Sirius." Nikki somewhat trailed off with this last statement as she looked at Sirius, who gave her a bitter look.  
  
"No need to worry about that," He snapped softly, causing several people to frown in acknowledgement of something going on between them. Nikki tried to look un-offended and continue.  
  
"OK, now that we've discussed current news I would ask the Arabella task force to report anything new," This task force consisted of Remus, Dumbledore, various Weasleys, and several of Sirius's contacts that didn't come to regular meetings.  
  
Those present looked around uncomfortably. For nearly a year now they could find on record of Arabella Figg. Sirius and Remus had been searching for her for three years to no avail. Something was up and they were determined discover what it was. Nikki sighed.  
  
"Nothing new? Miss Mischel and um, Sierra, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Arabella Figg that we do not know?" Nikki asked hopefully.  
  
Sierra and Holly looked at each other and shook their heads. They, of course, knew Arabella from school but had not seen anything of her since school. "I know she always was interested in history. Her ultimate goal was to become an alchemist. She loved to just pour over books. The last thing I knew from school, she was headed to any university she could go to." Holly told them.  
  
"Alchemy?" Remus asked. "That is something I did not know about."  
  
"OK guys," Nikki said. "We're obviously doing well on recruiting but as always I'm suggesting a new name. I can start to gather background information on a person." She went to her desk and crossed off the names of Sierra Havairhafpvermin and Holly Mischel on the list of Hogwarts graduates. Nikki was not a Hogwarts graduate; she was a squib and therefore never went to school. But by means of the lists they chose a name and voted on whether that person would be a prospective recruit, and if it was they all tried to recruit the person.  
  
"I'm going to pick someone random.here's a name. Angela Star." She looked up hopefully at the people in the room. Bill exploded with laughter and started to go so far as fall of his chair. Remus was grinning and Sirius was shaking his head.  
  
"She's out," He said, but Bill continued to laugh. Molly Weasley and Amos Diggory looked nervous.  
  
"What's the matter Sirius?" Mundungus said. "You two hit it off at Hogwarts."  
  
"Absolutely not. There is no way we're bringing An- HER into this."  
  
"Une amoureuse?" Nikki asked with a grin.  
  
"It has nothing to do with that!" Sirius shouted, going slightly red.  
  
"It has everything to do with that!" Bill managed to shout around his laughter.  
  
"No," Sirius argued. "She's not capable of handling this, she has emotional issues."  
  
"You're just making excuses," Remus said, his mouth twitching.  
  
"She's emotionally unbalanced and not capable of handling something like this! She'd go into shock or something." Sierra was about to make a statement on her behalf but she couldn't get a word in edgewise.  
  
"You're just being overprotective!" Remus declared.  
  
"She's your girlfriend!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"I've got to meet this girl!" Nikki interrupted with a grin, luckily masking Sirius's last comment which may have avoided disaster involving one of more of the women present in that room. After that Remus agreed that Angela was not a good prospect.  
  
"If I might say something," Sierra said. "I think you two are being absolutely ridiculous. Angie is not a fragile porcelain doll; she's been through a lot. However, I'm not so sure this is the sort of thing she would take an active roll in. She would be an excellent source for translations of anything. She is fluent in hundreds of languages."  
  
"Excuse me, she may be slightly more advanced than I am but I am pretty good with languages," Holly interrupted. She did not want to be out-done by her sister again.  
  
"Exactly," Sirius interrupted. "I would just like to say that I would not work well with Angela." This statement sent Bill into another fit of hysterics and earned him a very nasty glare from Sirius.  
  
"Well, as curious as I am to the story behind this girl I suppose I'll have to put her aside as a recruit. Shall I choose another?"  
  
"No," Sirius said. "I get uneasy about all these people knowing so much."  
  
"Don't you trust us?" Fred Weasley asked with big innocent eyes. Sirius just gave him a look.  
  
"Very well," Nikki said. "I'll turn the floor over to the real reason we're all here today. A few of our members have been brainstorming and by the way they brag about their idea one would think they found the cure for cancer. So, with high hopes I turn the floor over to Bill Weasley and his team of misfits," Nikki finished, earning a playful noise of indignation from one of Bill's brothers.  
  
Bill Weasley centered himself in the room and spoke loudly and clearly. He was certainly into the dramatics. "Before I start I must confess that my task force has done a great deal of help and they 'claim' they helped to come up with The Idea. Anyway, Fred and George, Oliver Wood, and myself, have been working out the details of this scheme for sometime now.  
  
"I assure you that this is our most brilliant plan. It's flawless, when we pull it off we'll achieve much greater freedom for Sirius, and we'll have fun pitching the ministry and the world into chaos. This brilliant, it's fool-proof, besides that I don't know how we didn't think of it before. This is guaranteed to get us results. One of these days they'll erect a statue to my genius-"  
  
"Don't start posing for it now!" Molly Weasley, his mother, interrupted. "Get to the point and then we'll start discussing the necessity of this statue."  
  
* * * 


	7. The Shocking Truth

Awakening Chapter Seven: The Shocking Truth By Star*dust  
  
A/N: Wow, it has been quite a long time. And since the last time I spoke to you about a billion things happened. I've been to California, Florida, Ohio, and Michigan and all over Indiana. I've barely seen my house the past month! Anyway, not important.  
  
I apologize for not better explaining things last chapter and for leaving out thank-you's but I was in a rush to finish the chapter. I posted hours before I left for California and hours before the fifth Harry Potter book came out (and as I expected damned the fanfiction world to hell). But, in case you were wondering, I still am going to continue with this story in mock ignorance of the impossibility of it. I do urge you to keep reading because the plot will be interesting no matter what.  
  
OK, someone requested a chapter summary. I can't remember if I posted one last chapter or not but I'm guessing not, since I was so rushed. I will try to always post one from now on especially when I take such a long period of time to update. So, last chapter was the fifth one and it was entitled November Third strictly because it's an inside joke between me and one of my readers, the title has no bearing on the story or the chapter.  
  
SUMMARY:  
  
Halloween is a major part of this last chapter. Sirius and Angie have a rather violent confrontation and afterwards Angie and her sister Holly go to the graveyard to pay respects to their dead relatives. (To put it bluntly) Sirius and Sierra have a long conversation and we discovered that in a technical sort of way Angie and Sirius are still hitched. We also discovered just what happened on that fateful Halloween night. Sirius goes to explain things to Angie and witnesses a rather shocking romantic display between Remus and Angie. Harry has a huge confrontation with Kirsten and Ron and the entire school rallies against the traitors. We discover Remus and Holly are having an on and off relationship. Angie finally gets things explained to her. And Josh sends an evil letter to Angie, who vows to not let Josh 'get away with it'. (That is as far as I elaborated last chapter.) And don't forget Bill's brilliant plan which won't be discovered until much later.  
  
Well, that summary may not be entirely adequate but for this one I am going to write the summary as I am writing the chapter so that I won't have to look back at the chapter to remember what happened. Well.never mind.  
  
Now, keep in mind that this was developed all before events in the fifth book took place. Just go with the story and enjoy it, please. I certainly enjoy writing it. Thank you!  
  
~Star*dust  
  
* * *  
  
As people began filing out after the end of the meeting Sirius spoke in a hurried undertone to Remus. "Distract Holly and Sierra, I'll meet you later." When Remus didn't immediately act Sirius added an emphatic look and gesture. Without further communication Remus set out to do what he had been assigned. Sirius slunk into a corner avoiding everyone until they had gone. Nikki had followed them downstairs and was unaware that Sirius lay in wait for her upstairs. She was muttering to herself in French when she entered. Upon seeing him she broke off with an expletive.  
  
"Bonjour Monsieur," She said smoothly recovering herself. "To what do I owe the occasion?" Sirius, not having decided how he was going to approach the topic of conversation that had brought him to her, decided to start with business.  
  
"You're not actually going to let Bill and his cronies go through with their plan are you?" She gave a mild shrug.  
  
"It did have quite a lot of loose ends but if pulled off the result would be extremely interesting, no?"  
  
"They're mad, all of them." An uneasy silence ensued but Nikki wasn't the kind of person to let something like that continue.  
  
"I presume you didn't stay behind to talk about the sanity of certain of our members."  
  
"That is correct," Sirius replied, but said no more.  
  
"Well, if you're waiting for an apology you're going to be sadly disappointed."  
  
"No, I didn't expect you to apologize. You generally stick to your guns and I didn't expect that to change on my account. I'm sure what I had in mind, really. A lecture on ethics perhaps, but in view of the fact that you run this-er-establishment I believe that would fall on deaf ears.  
  
"I just wanted you to know, it's nothing personal, in fact if I were younger and the circumstances were a little different. Well, what I mean to say is that I suppose I overreacted, slightly, but I intend to keep our relationship professional, strictly."  
  
"Fair enough." Nikki replied; her face was rather tighter than normal. "I'll see you at the next meeting then." She indicated the door with that same stiffness. Sirius hesitated and then exited.  
  
* * *  
  
Life for Ron and Kirsten was uncomfortable enough without mealtimes. In class they were snubbed, glared at, and on one memorable occasion even spat upon. In the halls they could feel stares and stinging comments following them. They never held hands, and wouldn't have even walked together if the alternative hadn't been walking alone. They studied by themselves, sitting at the same table, sometimes even having a conversation, and then went up to bed with a murmured goodnight. If it were that easy, Ron could have dealt with it.  
  
Meals were the killer.  
  
No one in the entire Gryffindor House would speak to either of them. Hermione was okay, Ron guessed, seeing as she went out of her way to be friendly in class, but her feelings for Harry rendered her as snobby as everyone else at meals. She sat by Harry, talked to Harry, helped Harry with homework, without so much as a glance at her other "best friend". Ron was disgusted, and Kirsten claimed she was too.  
  
Therefore it was understandable that Ron was very relieved when the November Hogsmeade Saturday arrived. He and Kirsten had decided early in the week that they would rather stay in the castle and take a break from the glares and nasty comments, and furthermore the only meal they would have to go to was breakfast. Ron had steeled himself for the usual, but was taken completely aback when Ginny came over from the Slytherin table and sat next to him.  
  
"Hey Gin," he said.  
  
"Good morning, Harry!" she chirped, completely ignoring her brother's greeting and flashing Harry her most sunny smile. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much," Harry replied with a shrug.  
  
"Draco's going to Hogsmeade with some Slytherin friends today, so I was wondering if I could hang out with you and Hermione."  
  
"No problem," Harry shrugged. "Right Herm?"  
  
"You're always welcome, Ginny," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Ginny-" Ron attempted desperately to get his sister's attention.  
  
"I was hoping we could stop by my brothers' store," Ginny continued, pointedly raising her voice to drown Ron out. "They've come out with the greatest new candies to give to your enemies, and I really want to get a few for certain people."  
  
This comment was meant with utter silence. Everyone in earshot looked shocked, their gaze on Ron to see how he would react to this comment obviously aimed at him. Even Harry was staring in his direction, his emerald eyes frosty. Without warning Ron stood and half ran out of the room.  
  
Kirsten looked after him in dismay. She knew this was all her fault. Her gaze went back to the Gryffindors, who were now looking at her, then to the doors Ron had passed through. This had gone far enough, she decided. She was already breaking up one of the strongest friendships in the school and she felt bad enough about that without causing problems within a close family. Smiling pointedly and falsely at her peers she stood and strode out of the Great Hall. In the doors she turned and blew a kiss to the disbelieving Gryffindors then continued in her pursuit of Ron.  
  
She found him in the deserted common room, curled like an oversized cat into an armchair all but hidden by the shadows of the corner in which it was placed. She approached him cautiously; uncertain to what was going through his mind. Either he hadn't noticed her or he was pointedly ignoring her presence.  
  
"Ron?" she finally mustered the courage to murmur. He raised his head, his blue eyes as clear as ever and his face set in a whirlwind of emotion.  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped. She bit her lip.  
  
"I.I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen-"  
  
"You have no idea what this is like, Kirsten. You just.don't GET IT!"  
  
"Okay, look, you're not the only one with relatives who disapprove!" she snapped, remembering the letter from her father.  
  
"I know," Ron replied. "I know, but.you just don't understand. Harry and I.we're like brothers. We've been best friends for SEVEN YEARS and we've only really fought once and then I was the thing he'd miss the most.and I thought NOTHING could change that, but then YOU come along and mess up everything!" he shouted miserably. Kirsten stared, taken aback.  
  
"I.I." she stuttered. "Ron, I said I was sorry! I didn't mean it, you know I didn't! And besides, YOU kissed ME if I remember correctly."  
  
"I know," he replied miserably. "I just want to be alone for a while, okay?" He turned his back to her and buried his face in his arms again.  
  
Kirsten looked at the pathetic sight and felt anger within her. This was so STUPID! How could Ron, or Harry, or Ginny, or ANY of them get worked up over something so STUPID? Sure, Ron had kissed her, and sure, she had technically been dating Harry at the time. But it wasn't like she and Harry weren't about to break up anyway, and she had intended to break up with Harry after the kisses in the library-she had seen what her father's cheating had done to her mother and she didn't intend on inflicting that kind of pain on anyone. Looking at Ron being so completely miserable, Kirsten vowed that she would fix what she had broken.  
  
"If you and Harry are going to stop being friends over me, you're not as good of friends as I thought you were," she said suddenly, and Ron looked up the surprise on his face a mixture of his reaction to her statement and the fact that she was still there.  
  
"Well, it's not like I can do anything about it," he replied. "Even Hermione-"  
  
"Hermione!" Kirsten suddenly exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "That's it, Ron! If anyone can convince Harry that you two should make up, it's her."  
  
"But Hermione hates you," Ron pointed out logically.  
  
"She doesn't hate me," Kirsten corrected. "She's jealous and hopping mad that I would dare cheat on the guy she's liked for years. But now that I'm out of the way, she'll be much more open to the idea of being friends."  
  
"I don't think so," Ron replied. "You don't know how Hermione works."  
  
"And you don't know how women work," she smirked and was rewarded with a roll of the eyes and a smile.  
  
"Whatever," Ron replied. "I don't know what you're planning, but I hope it works."  
  
"Oh, it will," she replied. She hesitated for a moment before giving him a quick kiss. "I'll be back later."  
  
"Okay," he replied, not in the mood for more argument.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius being innocent did nothing to change Angie's mood or relieve any of her stress. The stress was now caused by other problems related to Sirius and to Josh. If she continued on in this particular state Josh would be the death of her, but she was determined to not let him have that advantage. So, when she drank away her supply of liquor she resorted to swearing a lot rather than getting more.for the time being. It was a rather healthier bad habit to have. Sleep was quite impossible. Sleeping pills no longer had much effect on her, though she was probably addicted to them by now.  
  
She spent hours pacing; racking her brain for any way she could counteract what was happening. Nothing was working particularly well and she wasn't giving the best lessons these days.  
  
She was angry at everyone being so nice to her! She was doing a terrible job at teaching and she hardly ever came to meals. She must look like hell. She'd lost weight and her face resembled a zombie. Though not even Kirsten said anything to her. She was getting pissed at their polite indifference.  
  
It was for these reasons that she welcomed the Hogsmeade weekend. She vowed that she would not get drunk until she had first made one very important telephone call. (Yes that is correct, a telephone call.) And then she decided she was perfectly entitled to get hammered.  
  
She refused Remus and Sierra's offers to escort her around Hogsmeade. Both of them argued but she was on a mission and she wasn't about to let anyone get in the way.  
  
Kirsten and Ron had resigned to Gryffindor tower to spend another boring day with the first years. They didn't much fancy going to Hogsmeade, away from teachers, where the ruthless Harry-followers might do their worst.  
  
Angie was pleased to find that they had a muggle telephone in the post office though it looked as though it hadn't been used or dusted in years. She supposed some people might have muggle relatives who needed to get in touch. At any rate she impatiently placed the call to New Jersey, USA to the law offices of Lou West and Associates.  
  
It was Mary Ann, the secretary who answered the phone in her usual drawl. "Hi Mary Ann, can I please be put through to Lou?"  
  
"Mr. West is out to lunch. May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"Mary Ann, you and I both know Lou never goes to lunch, especially on Saturdays when he doesn't come in until ten." Angie snapped. She'd worked at Lou's office for too long to fall for that.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"This is Angela Star, please put me through."  
  
"Angie!" Mary Ann squealed as if she had been friends with Angie or something.they occasionally spoke in the corridors but Angie barely knew the woman. "How have you been? Are you in Europe right now? Mr. West talks about you all the time!"  
  
"Put me through, damn it!" Angie yelled, her nerves were shot and she needed a drink. She was in no mood to make small talk with Lou's secretary.  
  
"Angie, he really is meeting with Eric Van Wert. But, they should be done soon."  
  
"Don't you dare put me on hold!" Angie warned through gritted teeth. "Just tell him I'm on the phone." The line clicked and a moment later Lou's voice was on the line.  
  
"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, just one last moment." He said importantly. "I'm sorry Eric, I'm going to have to take this, and I think we're done here anyway. Mary Ann can schedule you for another appointment." The door clicked and he came back to Angie.  
  
"Angie, baby! What's shaking? Why haven't I heard from you yet, it's been over four months?!" Angie bit her lip trying to think of a way to side-step the question. She knew he'd want to know where he could contact her as well. "I was worried. I had no idea how to get a hold of you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lou. I've been working, you know."  
  
"Hey, is everything OK, you don't sound yourself." His voice sounded genuinely concerned. She found emotion rising in her throat and clouding her eyes. All at once everything was hitting her and she started to cry.  
  
"I don't know what to do. Josh is suing me for everything. He's got some new lawyer and she claims things were settled wrong during the divorce. That alimony is too high and he's suing for the all the money he shouldn't have lost and all this money for emotional damage, or some shit like that and I can't handle it. I don't have the money for this, Lou. I don't have the money to get a lawyer myself. What the hell am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Angela, my god, calm down, honey. Jesus Christ, why don't you just come home?"  
  
"What would that solve?" She demanded, sniffing loudly and wiping her eyes. She was aware people were staring at her but she didn't care.  
  
"At least I could be there for you and you wouldn't have to cry all alone."  
  
"Lou, tell me what to do."  
  
"Dammit honey, I don't know. Like I told you ten years ago, I'm no divorce lawyer."  
  
"No, no, no!" She started sobbing again. It was like a bad dream. This couldn't be happening. "Tell me he can't do this. Tell me that he's wrong!"  
  
"He is wrong, the bastard! And he can't do this. Not to you, you don't deserve this torture. Honey, I'd tell you anything to make you feel better, but I honestly don't know what to tell you. Please, just come home."  
  
"No, I can't just quit this job and move Kirsten around again." There was a long and heavy silence and Angie finally spoke. She knew what was going through his mind. "No. Don't even think it. I don't need you to fly out here to the rescue. I'll be fine."  
  
"God damn it! You call me up bawling and then tell me you'll be fine. I've got vacation time, you know, I never use it. Let me come and see you."  
  
"No. Don't come, that would just make things worse." That had not come out at all the way Angie was intended.  
  
"Why don't you come home for the holidays then?" He asked.  
  
"Oh God, Lou!" She was starting to get agitated. "I don't have the money for that! Listen, don't worry about me, I'll figure something out."  
  
"Angie! Wait a minute, for Christ's sake! Look, I'll get Mary Ann to do some research and send you what I find out. In the mean time I'd say get a lawyer. If you need me to wire some money I'll do it. You can pay me back later."  
  
"I don't need your damn money!"  
  
"Calm down, honey. I didn't mean anything by it. Why don't you take a break, have a drink and a cigarette and sort out your thoughts. Then fax me copies of all these legal statements from this hot shot lawyer and I'll get back to you. But honey, I need to know how to contact you."  
  
Angie swore under her breath. Now what was she going to tell him? And where the hell was she going to find a fax machine? She'd have to go to London for that. She gave him the muggle address at the ministry, hoping that they would re-route her mail when it arrived.  
  
"Angie, he'll never get away with it."  
  
"Thank you, Lou."  
  
"We do miss you here."  
  
"I'll get back to you. Bye." She said with finality. She was tired of this conversation. It had been hard enough to leave and now all he could talk about was her coming back.  
  
"Ang-" She hung up, threw a bunch of coins at the man behind the desk and quickly found her way to the street. She found she didn't care what people thought or who saw her. She took out a cigarette and walked along swearing at anyone who bumped her.  
  
After Angie passed some of her students who were staring she tossed away her cigarette, stood up straighter and walked into The Three Broomsticks. She marched straight up to the bar. Madame Rosmerta stared openly at Angie for a while trying to place her. Angie got a little over agitated and sent a rude remark at her.  
  
"My apologies," Madame said to her. "I was trying to place you. But now I know why I recognized you. You were Sirius Black's girlfriend, weren't you?" Angie quickly glanced around the room half-expecting to see Sirius grinning at her somewhere.  
  
"Yeah. And?" She snapped. She stuttered for a few moments before she found something to say.  
  
"Have a nice day." And she retreated. Angie set her jaw and walked out. Everything was pissing her off. She was ready to go to London, find Josh wherever he was, and strangle him.  
  
A little bit of searching and she found a nice bottle of vodka. Not anxious to go back to the castle she walked along until she found her way up to the little cave that held so many memories. Sitting on a rock inside the entrance she opened the bottle and lit a cigarette. She was all alone, the world was against her, and nobody loved her. She took another drink.  
  
In an hours time she smoked half a dozen cigarettes, had a sizable amount of vodka and had managed to have a half a dozen discarded nasty letters to Josh spread around her. Nothing was turning out the way she wanted it to. It all came back to continual swearing, which was getting her nowhere.  
  
As Harry was making to leave Hogsmeade he glanced up the side of the slope and did a double take. He caught glimpses of curling smoke and there was definitely a person up there. But who? Certainly not Sirius, he wasn't as thick as that. and yet, certain recent events were not evidence supporting that statement. On an impulse Harry scrambled up the slope. He wasn't sure what he would do if it was a complete stranger.  
  
Fortunately, he didn't have to make up an answer to that question for he beheld a shocking sight. His Professor, drinking, smoking, and swearing, swearing at a piece of parchment she had not yet discarded. Upon seeing Harry she swore some more.  
  
"Afternoon Potter," She said, with as much dignity as she could muster. Harry stayed silent. He was slightly embarrassed, but not nearly as much as Angie. "I suppose the damage is done. No use using discretion is there?" She asked taking a large gulp from her bottle of vodka.  
  
"I.I thought maybe you were someone else." Harry stammered. "I'll just be going then." Angie took in a sharp breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," She said. He spun around; she didn't normally call him by her first name.  
  
"For what?" He blurted out.  
  
"I'm just having a bad day, you know?" She said waving her hand at the mess around her. "Look, I don't care if you tell Dumbledore about this, I deserve to be fired, but please don't tell Kirsten about it."  
  
"I wasn't going to tell anyone." Harry said quietly. He had been rather shocked about the whole situation.  
  
"No, no. I won't hold it against you." She assured him. "I'm being sued for more than I have, being jobless and homeless wouldn't be much worse." She hadn't really meant to say that aloud but she had had quite a lot to drink. Harry really had no idea what he was expected to do or what on earth he should say.  
  
"Sirius doesn't have anything to do with this, does he?"  
  
"No, for once. Uh, look, Harry," Angie said gathering up the parchment and things around her. "I'm sorry you had to see this. This is what happens when you stop caring. Consider it a lesson. You wouldn't want to turn out like me." Harry was frowning. He really felt bad for her, and at a total loss as to what to do. To him, it really looked as if she needed someone.  
  
"I know; I'm just a student. But if you ever need an unbiased listener.or just a friend." He said trying not to sound stupid and yet be sympathetic. For some reason she had started to cry.  
  
"You would be a good friend, just like your father." She whispered. And then she laughed. "I wouldn't pour out my troubles on anyone. No one else should have to experience them. I'm sorry for ruining the image you probably had of me."  
  
"I still think you know more about languages than anyone I've ever met, possibly even Dumbledore."  
  
"Not if I go on killing brain cells like this, eh?" She asked, trying to smile. Sighing, she poured out what was left of the vodka.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"What do you when all hope is gone and everyone is against you?" Angie asked. It was a rather personal and abrupt question.  
  
"I look for something good to focus on, I suppose." He ought to be able to answer that question better. How many times had he felt so alone? He would always feel that way, no matter what happened. He was singled out constantly.would he turn out to be like his professor? Drinking away his problems?  
  
"That's good advice," Angie agreed. "You know what I would say to you? Don't keep secrets; always say exactly what your heart tells you." Angie shook herself. Where had that come from? Did she honestly believe that things would have turned out differently if she hadn't kept that one secret? Her logical mind was telling her that she was not under that delusion, and yet, she had said it.  
  
Harry gave her a searching look. He was not sure what had prompted that statement, but there must have been some reason. "Now!" Angie said, abruptly. "Give me your arm, Potter. I imagine I'm a bit unsteady on my feet." Her manner had completely changed. It caught Harry off guard. She had suddenly stopped caring and took on a lighter state of mind, joking about her state of inebriation.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry had a long and serious discussion with his godfather who stayed unusually silent. Harry had decided he had better tell him about Professor Star, but like it was stated before, Sirius didn't say much. He nodded and frowned and listened well, asking a few questions. "I suppose I should go and talk to her. We have quite a few unresolved issues." Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"To put it lightly." He replied.  
  
"I wouldn't trouble myself over it if I were you. It's like she said, she just had a bad day." Sirius said to Harry, though he, himself, was worried. It somehow did not seem like Angie. Harry nodded.  
  
"You'll find out what's going on, won't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll try," Sirius said uneasily. It wasn't as if he was going to ask her point blank about it.  
  
He did however work up the resolve to go and see her. He sent a brief note to Dumbledore telling him simply that he would be entering the castle so he could discuss certain things with Angie. He didn't realize how much worry that would cause the man when he sent it, but the worry was perhaps not without reason.  
  
He picked a night when she wouldn't have class the next morning. He tried not to come at a horribly late hour, but as he explained to her, it wasn't easy for a fugitive to enter an establishment at any hour. She was awake, and her eyes looked as if she'd been awake for days. Again, Sirius wondered about what Harry told him. But he wasn't going to dwell on it just yet, he had more important things to discuss with this woman and he was determined to get some answers.  
  
He noticed she was very unsteady as she poured herself a glass. She didn't offer him one. "I came because there are some things that we need to talk about."  
  
She closed her eyes, briefly. *Here it comes, Angie.* She told herself. *You never thought this would happen. You knew better the day you married Josh, but you still married him.* Even though she knew what he wanted to discuss she wasn't going to introduce the conversation though she knew she'd have to defend herself. An argument was the only way she'd be able to keep her composure.  
  
"Why didn't you.what made you marry Josh?"  
  
"He asked me to marry him. I was desperate, I needed someone." She surprisingly spoke from the heart on that one, though she hadn't said EVERYTHING that had come to mind.  
  
"I can understand WHY you married Josh. What I don't understand is.well, HOW?"  
  
"I made a mistake, OK? I knew that we were." She trailed off. "I couldn't bring myself to deal with that. It wasn't easy for me, after everything happened. I.I had a rough time," She said, feeling desperate. How was she to explain this? He knew she was talking about her attempted suicide, but if she didn't want to say it he wasn't going to drag that out.  
  
"I realize that it was rough for you. But I didn't have it very easy either!" He said, his voice rising slightly, in spite of himself.  
  
"I didn't mean that. but, well, how was I to know? At the time I thought." She took a nervous sip.  
  
"You didn't have to marry him Angela, it's not like he forced you." Sirius fixed his eyes on her but she refused to meet them. He wasn't there; he didn't know what it was like for her.  
  
"What else was I supposed to do?" She asked, finally looking at him. "I was living with him-because I didn't have a job, I knew no one. It was just Kirsten, Josh, and me."  
  
"You could have come back home."  
  
"Oh, yeah. It would have been so easy. Helped by the fact that I was totally broke and had no job or place to live. Who the hell do you think you are? I know what situation I was in!" It was Angie's turn to get angry. She had been drinking and was started to loosen up.  
  
"You know what, that's fine. You HAD to marry Thompson, but might you have at LEAST sent a letter to your OTHER husband?" Angie closed her eyes and looked away. She was angry, but she didn't have an argument for that. At least, she didn't have one that he would be able to comprehend.  
  
"I don't really think we were married, LEGALLY. It was barely a wedding anyway.I mean, we just threw it together in a couple of minutes, it all happened so fast. And then, you were gone." Sirius felt like exploding. There she was, relatively calm and collected, telling him in a quite rational voice that their wedding more or less didn't mean much to her.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT! I SWORE TO LOVE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" If Angie hadn't been so out of sorts at the time she might have made a rather interesting comment at that point in time. However, she was feeling distraught and a number of other horrible feelings at the time, and made no comment of the sort.  
  
Sirius, who was being completely serious, was slightly disappointed at what he had said. He had meant to convey his message a little differently than that. It sounded more as if he had hurt feelings the way he had put it.  
  
"I.well, I didn't mean." Angie stuttered, afraid of what she might say, and not really knowing how to respond. Sirius just stood with his eyes closed for a minute trying to regain control of himself.  
  
"Never mind," He said in disgust. "Just, never mind. Pour me a drink, will you?" Shaking, Angie obliged and handed him a glass. She sat down at the table and lit a cigarette. There was quite a long period of silence.  
  
"I never meant anything by it. You have to look at it from my point of view. I just wanted to forget everything that had ever happened between us." Angie spoke.  
  
"Everything?" Sirius asked, looking at her. She felt the tears coming on. "Even.the good things?"  
  
"It was just too much," She whispered, fighting off the tears reddening her nose and eyes. Another period of guilty silence ensued. "How did you find out I re-married?" She asked, after she had consumed a good quantity of liquor and smoked a cigarette.  
  
"Fudge left the newspaper, and one of, Josh's friends probably, had the announcement published in the newspaper. And I, of course, read the damned thing cover to cover. I hadn't anything else to do." He added, bitterly.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She said, as if this would help make it right.  
  
"I am too," He replied. "I wish things would have turned out differently. I suppose I'll see you around." Sirius said with a sidelong glance at her. He set his glass down and slowly walked to the door.once again leaving her to herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron suspected that there were a great number of reasons which led him to his current situation. However, he was too tired to list them all in his head. Suffice it to say that Ronald Weasley was developing a particularly annoying sleeping disorder. Sleep was impossible in coming and, if it did, he was plagued by vivid dreams.  
  
Ron was in one of those dreams at the moment, or so he believed. He had just entered into a grand room that looked like it had just fallen off sixteenth century. The tapestries and extravagant decorations left him somewhat breathless. The sheer size and richness of the room had a humbling effect on him.  
  
The fireplace was absolutely massive, and, it was the most ornately carved object Ron had ever laid eyes on. The colors were rich gold and maroons. and the far wall was covered in a huge tapestry of a lion. (Warning bells started ringing.)  
  
Ron suddenly felt himself slipping away. He was just telling himself that he was about to wake up in bed when he suddenly felt solid stone beneath his feet. Looking around he discovered that he was NOT in his bed. He was in a corridor that was barely lighted by two lonely torches.  
  
He shivered and thought he heard a whisper from behind him. He spun around and came face to face with a window.at least, it looked like a window. In fact, it was a window, but a painted one. Shaking himself he set off at a quickened pace.  
  
He was in Hogwarts, he must be, but where was the question? And how had he got there? Feeling slightly more panicked then was strictly necessary his pace quickened even more. He finally broke into a run as he sped around a corner and down another corridor.  
  
His heart was beating faster. He swore he could hear footsteps behind him. And then, he suddenly came to a halt, overbalancing slightly. He looked around and realized he knew where he was.  
  
Ducking behind a tapestry and taking an immediate right he found himself right in front of the Fat Lady, snoozing in her frame. He was back at Gryffindor Tower.  
  
* * *  
  
Sierra, Remus, and Sirius all had a meeting in the shrieking shack late on Thursday night. It was Sirius who had suggested the idea and Remus and Sierra naturally agreed with the suggestion.  
  
As Sirius waited for the night to wear on, he paced around the shrieking shack reliving his most recent conversation with Angie. He had taken her father's ring off its chain and was turning it over and over in his hand.  
  
He wondered for the millionth time why he had been allowed to keep it. The pessimist in him said it was the fates toying with him. Torturing him. He'd have to look at it and think of Angie. Now it was a symbol of guilt. Sirius had nearly caused Angie to take her own life.  
  
He slid it on his finger and stared at it, trying to remember what it had originally symbolized.  
  
Sirius watched with amusement as the pair walked in holding hands like cute teenagers. Remus proceeded to help Sierra out of her traveling cloak and help her find a seat on a broken crate.  
  
Sierra took one look at Sirius and said exactly what was on her mind. "I think you're having a bad effect on Angie." Sirius was so surprised by this direct statement that he nearly toppled off his backless chair.  
  
"How so?" He inquired politely, after recovering himself.  
  
"She's drinking heavily and smoking more. I haven't seen her at a meal for three days and she has heavy dark circles under her eyes," Remus said.  
  
"Not to mention her eyes are bloodshot and Hermione says she's been late to class three times. She wore the same thing today that she did yesterday," Sierra added.  
  
"Listen, it might not be because of me. Harry told me that he ran into Angie on their last Hogsmeade weekend. He said she was smoking and drinking, totally smashed. He had to help her walk back to the castle. She told him that someone was suing her for everything she owned.  
  
"I don't know what's going on. But I went to see her. We talked, and while it wasn't exactly a friendly conversation we came to a point of agreement. She didn't seem to be that affected by what happened." Sierra saw Sirius's eyes shift and knew they had talked about Josh. Remus frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Who would be suing her?" Remus asked. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"How should I know? The two of you are.friends," Sirius amended. A new wave of anger hit him. Remus was still at it. Pretending to be a good, good, friend to Angie but taking Sierra out on the side. And then, when Holly came to town. Sirius shook his head, they weren't in Hogwarts anymore.  
  
"I'll see if I can figure out what's going on," Remus said and Sierra nodded.  
  
"The two of you have everything worked out, do you?" Sierra asked Sirius, trying to sound off hand and trying not to pique Remus' curiosity.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Sure," He said.  
  
"Sirius!" Sierra said harshly. "It's not good for either of you to leave these things just hanging. You need to get these issues out in the open so you can finally bury them and move on," Sirius was trying his best to ignore her. "I think this is important." Sierra continued gravely. "She tried to commit suicide once." Sirius's eyes locked with Sierra's. It was like she had read his mind earlier.  
  
Sierra had to admit, that had been a rather calculated blow. She intended to remind him that he probably was responsible for that attempted suicide. She felt bad for making him feel guilty though. It wasn't like he could have changed things. After a moment Sirius scowled and looked away again.  
  
Remus was anxious to change the subject, and so he did. "Sirius, where are you staying?"  
  
"Wherever," he mumbled. Remus raised his eyebrows.  
  
"It's getting colder. Are you heading back to Paris soon?" Sirius gave Remus a hateful look. He was fishing for information. Remus was aware that something was going on between him and Nikki but he didn't know what.  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Are you sure it's safe to stay.wherever?"  
  
"What do you want me to do Remus? Check into the inn?" The three of them sat around in silence for a while and then Sierra's eyes focused in on something. It was a wonder she'd seen it in the dark but sure enough, it was Sirius's gold wedding band, on his ring finger.  
  
It didn't take Sirius long to realize that Sierra was staring at something. He jerked involuntarily when he realized what it was. "Shit!" He declared under his breath, quickly removing it and sliding it into his pocket. Remus hadn't noticed anything unusual but Sierra was staring at him with her mouth open.  
  
Sirius couldn't help himself. He found himself grinning at Sierra. The situation was rather comical. When she recovered from her shock she managed to do something. Fake yawning, rather loudly she declared that she had classes the next day and needed to get some rest.  
  
They said their "take cares" and Remus escorted her out. She managed to get a good look at Sirius that said "STAY PUT". She was back in record time and she looked rather crazy. Her hair was wind swept and her cloak was twisted from flying out behind her, and she was breathing rather heavily. Sirius chuckled softly.  
  
"I hate to disappoint you, but that little demonstration didn't mean anything," Sirius informed her.  
  
"Bull shit," She managed to say between breaths. Sirius took a seat and waited for her to catch her breath. "There was a reason you had that ring on." Sirius explained what had happened.  
  
"It's not right for the two of you to be like this. You should be friends. All this happened sixteen years ago, can't you put it behind you?" Sierra asked.  
  
"This is the first chance we've had to talk about it, Sierra. Angie's only just discovered that I'm innocent and I'm not everything she's believed me to be all these years."  
  
"And you've only just discovered she's divorced,"  
  
"I don't see how that changes anything!" He snapped, just a little too quickly. Sierra raised her eyebrows quizzically. It was time for Sierra to get some answers. Ambush, and study the reaction.  
  
"Sirius, are you still in love with her?" Sierra 'ambushed'. Sirius really did fall over this time. He totally blanched and Sierra was sure he was several shades paler than normal. As expected, he starting swearing at her, but the damage was done, and he knew it too.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione?" Kirsten asked timidly one night. "I'd like to ask you a question. if that's OK?" Hermione frowned and glanced over at Harry. He was doing a first rate job at ignoring Kirsten with his nose stuck in a book and a quill in his hand. Hermione finally shrugged; there would be no harm in it.  
  
Kirsten indicated a secluded corner and they situated themselves comfortably. "Look, let me just get to the point here," Kirsten started. "It is not right for Ron and Harry to be opposing each other like this. They are too good of friends to get all touchy over this sort of thing. We need to do something about it."  
  
Hermione had literally been paralyzed with shock. What did this girl care for? What did she even know about Ron and Harry's friendship?  
  
"Um.did you have something in mind.?" Hermione asked, still reeling from the shock of the situation.  
  
"Well, nothing specific, I was just hoping you could use your influence with Harry, well, and Ron and we could set something up. Because, this is seriously unhealthy." Hermione was quite aware that her eyebrows were climbing with every word Kirsten said, but she did nothing to stop them.  
  
"Well, sure, I agree."  
  
"Good. So, we'll call this a temporary alliance for the common good.or something."  
  
"You do realize that Harry is still going to hate you," Hermione said to Kirsten who smiled and nodded brightly.  
  
"Oh, of course. I suppose he's justified. But, this is about Ron and Harry. I really thought they were better friends than this." Hermione's eyes were now widening and her mouth slowly opening.  
  
"Right," She said vaguely.  
  
"Ok, we'll talk later. Thanks so much!" And the blonde bounced away immensely pleased with herself.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and wondered what she was up to. She quickly dashed up to her dorm and immediately wrote to Sirius. She knew he was in town so she asked to talk to him. They set the date for the following night.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius spent a good deal of time wondering what new and melodramatic thing had happened to Hermione that she needed to talk to him. She didn't seem to be upset, that was a good sign. Had something transpired between her and Harry?  
  
Sirius stopped himself when he realized what he was doing. Shaking his head he wondered how he had gotten into this life. The kids and their woes were almost the only things to think about these days. it was a welcome relief from Angie, anyway.  
  
Sirius made up his mind to go and talk to her anyway. Sierra and Remus had seemed genuinely concerned about her, and there was this issue of who's suing and for what, that he needed to figure out. Therefore, he told Hermione to meet him in the building. He planned to talk to Angie and then talk to Hermione.  
  
Odd, he thought to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
Angie had been pacing. Every once in a while she would stop, take a drink, look nervously at the parchment full of numbers in front of her and pace again. Money was getting tighter and Josh's lawyer was sending documents by the truckload. And, not only did she have no place to put them, but she also had no place to put the rest of her possessions that had made the trip over from America.  
  
She had paid a small fortune to transport her things to a storage unit. It was a temporary arrangement until she bought a house or a flat. But, that plan wasn't working at all and she was paying, what she now considered, an obscene amount of money for the two storage units. Something was going to have to give.  
  
She stopped short when she heard the loud knock on her door. "A moment," She called hastily as she scrambled toward the table.  
  
"Angie, quickly." Sirius's voice said urgently from the other side of the doorway. She was suddenly caught in an annoying situation. It was dangerous for him to stand out there but she didn't want him to see the mess she was in the middle of. She switched directions mid-step and jumped to the door, quickly unbolting it and promptly slamming it behind Sirius.  
  
"What do you want?" She demanded, hoping to be quick and keep him away from her papers.  
  
"I just thought I'd drop by. I thought you might like someone to talk to." To her utter horror, Angie found herself thinking that it was a nice thought. Trying to force this from her mind she decided she'd better say something caustic.  
  
"You mean you have nothing better to do and were a little lonely yourself." She looked away and inadvertently walked to the table to get her drink as she said this. Of course, this was a mistake, seeing as Sirius followed her.  
  
It didn't really matter. Sirius wasn't a subtle person and he got right to the point. "Angie, I'm worried about you. We all are. Tell me what is going on. And start by explaining who is suing you." Sirius realized only too late that he had made a slight error. He shouldn't have made demands. He should have asked questions and tried to be a little more sensitive.  
  
She scowled at him. "It's not YOUR business," She informed him with a rather straight face. Apparently it wasn't as life-shattering as they had all thought. She seemed to be emotionally fragile and he rather expected her to get a little teary-eyed.  
  
"I didn't say it was, but honey, don't keep this to yourself. If you need something, talk to one of us. We're a hell of a lot more comforting than that drink." Her face hardened and she looked away. Strategically, the table stood between them, but, the damning papers were strewn across it.  
  
Sirius planted both hands firmly on the table and leaned towards her. "It won't hurt to just talk about it. Who am I going to tell?" There was no immediate response, so Sirius took the liberty of looking down at the numbers and bills and bank statements below him. It didn't look like she was in great shape.  
  
Angie knew he was reading her things and swallowed a gulp. "I didn't want to talk about it because I don't want your pity or your charity. Not that you, in particular, have any to offer, but the rest of them."  
  
"What's going on?" Sirius asked softly. Angie heaved a huge sigh and indicated he should sit down, which he did.  
  
"In the divorce settlement, ten years ago, I got a rather good deal. A nice amount of alimony and so on. Josh, out of nowhere, hires a new lawyer and comes up with some bullshit. He's suing me for damages to his emotions and his pride and for money he shouldn't have lost. All this crap! And, the only reason he's doing it, because he doesn't need the money, is to piss me off!" She had managed to explain the situation pretty accurately without an undue amount of emotion.  
  
"How can he do that? Does he claim to have new evidence or something?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, the bastard!" She suddenly screeched. "I don't know how the sneak did it but he managed to get one of the secretaries who used to work with me at my former job to say that I was having an affair with my boss at the time of the divorce, which is absolutely horse shit!"  
  
"Why would she say that?"  
  
"What, you don't believe me?" She shouted.  
  
"Calm down, I never said that."  
  
"She always was a jealous bitch. I got paid less than her and my job wasn't as important, but Lou liked me as a person a lot better. So what if we exchanged Christmas presents and he bought my daughter a broom for her birthday? He was a good guy. I won't say he didn't like me but the last thing I needed right then was an affair!  
  
"She knew there was nothing going on! She has no reason to say anything like that.unless! Oh that bastard. He probably paid her or took her on a date or something!" After blinking for a moment Sirius thought he fully understood everything that had so quickly poured from her mouth. He needed to run on a three second delay to fully comprehend her.  
  
"Well, there's no evidence of an affair. It's just her word. That'll never hold," Sirius said reasonably.  
  
"But Josh is draining me in the mean time. Everything is suspended including child support! And I'm supposed to pay for a lawyer and work and find and buy a house all at the same god damn time. And then you show up. No offense or anything, but you haven't had a particularly settling effect on me!"  
  
"I could say the same about you," Sirius responded. Angie frowned slightly and studied him. "Anyway," He continued. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Angie sighed.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm just trying to crunch numbers. I'm thinking I'm going to have to sell half my stuff and only have one storage unit."  
  
"We could cram some more stuff into one and bring some of the rest of it here. I'm sure Sierra would keep your stuff for you, or Remus," Sirius said.  
  
"I don't want to bring them into this," Angie insisted. "They'll just get all flustered and try to give me money and rant and rave about Josh. That's not what I want."  
  
"Look, I could help you bring some of the stuff here, anyway. I'm not making fun of you or looking down on you by offering my help. I just want to be there for you," Sirius realized too late that that last sentence sounded a little strange and it seemed to have an effect on Angie.  
  
The muscles in her face strained and she took a long pull on her drink. Her eyes did seem rather wet. "That would be great," She said in a rather husky voice as she stared into her glass.  
  
Sirius suddenly got the insane urge to take her in his arms. Instead, he crushed a letter from Josh in his hands and gritted his teeth.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione glanced down at the letter from Sirius checking the time and place they were supposed to meet. She felt eyes upon her. Looking up, she discovered she was partially correct. The eyes were staring at the piece of parchment and they belonged to Harry. She hastily tucked the letter away and made her excuses muttering about Head Girl and leaving the common room.  
  
Harry sat in stiff silence wondering if his eyes had tricked him. He distinctly saw the words, "I hope you'll wear my favorite little black dress!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Sirius met up both eager to chat. "So, what's the scoop?" Sirius asked. Hermione explained her most recent encounter with the American Barbie Doll and was greeted with a perplexed expression.  
  
"It is rather peculiar behavior, I agree. But, it seems to be from the heart. Besides, Ron and Harry are due for some apologizing. This is getting old. James and I learned early on that no girl is worth fighting about. Lily nearly knocked us down though.but that's another story."  
  
"So you think I should go along with this?" Hermione asked; one eyebrow rose in question. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Why not, it can't do much harm."  
  
"Well, I'm glad we had this discussion. I was really stumped on what to do. Very odd. Speaking of odd, you still owe me some explanations. AND, I just wanted to say that I appreciate very much our little talks and if there is something bothering you, don't hesitate to unload, I'm a rather unbiased confidante." Sirius smiled at the humor in her words. It sounded rather funny coming from her.  
  
"I don't think I should really talk about my issues right now. They're not exactly subject matter that I should be discussing with you," Hermione raised both eyebrows and Sirius chuckled at her expression. "I mean, it involves certain of your superiors,"  
  
"Ah, well, still." She said hopefully. "You do seem to be rather down and out lately. You've been spending a lot of time around the castle.again. Does this have anything to do with what happened on Halloween?"  
  
"It has a lot to do with that, yes," Sirius admitted. "But it would take an awful lot of explaining,"  
  
"You're in luck, I have loads of time," Sirius sighed. He decided it couldn't hurt too much to talk to her a little. Besides, he ought to do what he preached to Angie. Keeping it to himself wouldn't do much good. And so, he started from the beginning and told her nearly everything.  
  
By the end, Hermione knew about Sirius's history with Angie and all the recent problems he'd been having with her. She was a very good listener and really did seem interested.  
  
"Oh my God," She kept saying. "This is so unfortunate! I still don't understand how she could have gotten pregnant with your relationship hanging in the balance the way it was. And then, marrying Thompson! How could she?"  
  
"I don't know for sure what happened after.after everything, but I know she nearly died. She tried to commit suicide. It was probably best that Josh married her. Helped her through the bad times."  
  
"How can you say that?" Hermione gasped. Sirius was rather shocked at himself; he had gotten so worked up over the whole affair and was now justifying her. "The two of you were married! In fact, you're still married! Oh my God!" She repeated.  
  
"Listen, Hermione, I really appreciate having someone to talk to and all but you can't mention ANY of this to ANYONE. And you can't act any different around your professor,"  
  
"But Sirius! What if I talked to her for you, I could give her a little encouragement, and you two could back together!" She looked positively delighted at the very thought.  
  
"GOOD GOD NO!" Sirius shouted. "Are you mad? Hermione, that's over and dead! Just leave it alone,"  
  
"It is not," She insisted. "If it were over you wouldn't be talking about it. You must still have feelings for her. You married her, and that kind of sentiment just doesn't go away."  
  
"Maybe not overnight but I've had many years.How would you know, anyway? AND, it takes two people to make a couple, even IF I still had feelings for her, which I don't. Not that way, anyway," Sirius didn't realize how completely idiotic he sounded babbling and making up WAY too many excuses. "Just stay out of it, please."  
  
"OK, it's really none of my business; you just privileged me with information. But Sirius, I understand how seeing her again is tearing you up. Maybe you should talk to her, a little more in depth than you did on Halloween."  
  
"I did, or I tried. We didn't really get too far. It's really late, and, you have classes tomorrow," Sirius said, indicating the end of the discussion.  
  
"OK, ok," Hermione agreed. She was very pleased with herself. She'd gotten more information than she'd ever dreamed of. "Thank you, Sirius. Keep in touch," She said giving him a quick hug.  
  
"Give a hey to Harry for me!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Kirsten!" Hermione called one morning. They were both descending the stairs into the common room. Kirsten turned around and looked up expectantly at Hermione who was catching her up. "I've been thinking. It would be really great if we could get your Mum to partner up Harry and Ron to work together on a project. It would force them to have some contact." Kirsten nodded.  
  
"I'll definitely talk to her about it. She'll be all for it if I explain the situation. In the meantime, we can force them to work together in potions. We'll make sure they are the only two without partners so that they have to work together by default."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Hermione agreed as they reached the common room.  
  
"We could make them sit next to each other at dinner," Kirsten contributed.  
  
"Kirsten," Hermione said suddenly coming to a halt. She was staring at two familiar forms in front of them. "Look." Kirsten looked up to see Ron sitting next to Harry on the squashy couch. They were holding a parchment with quidditch plays on it.  
  
Ron had just decided that he would talk to Harry. And so, when he saw Harry studying a quidditch play he grabbed his chance. "So, are you going to explain this new play to me, or what?" Ron asked taking a seat beside Harry, who glanced at him.  
  
"Oh, NOW I'm allowed to explain this to you?" Harry asked, referring to the fact that they were still mad at each other.  
  
"So, how about those Cannons?" Ron asked, his face breaking into a grin. Harry's face followed suit and they burst out into friendly laughter.  
  
Hermione and Kirsten stared in absolutely stunned silence. Several minutes later on the walk to Hogsmeade the boys preceded the girls, talking excitedly. They had a lot of catching up to do. "I can't believe they're friends again," Kirsten said, in that still shocked sort of voice, to Hermione.  
  
"Neither can I," Hermione agreed, watching them press on ahead. It was just like old times, like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"I mean, who would have thought they had the maturity to make it up on their own?" Kirsten continued. Hermione couldn't help it, as much as she wanted to hate the girl, she just couldn't, at that moment; she smiled. "It wasn't fair. We had it all worked out. Our plans were brilliant. Life is so bloody ironic! They decide to grow up on us as soon as we've discovered a way to fix it."  
  
The two girls suddenly found themselves all alone, so to speak. They were in a village full of people, but the boys had gone on without them and, for some strange reason, Hermione couldn't locate anyone she knew. "Well." Kirsten said uncomfortably.  
  
"Yes, well." Hermione agreed, just as uncomfortable.  
  
"Um.listen, I have a hair appointment in twenty minutes at the salon." Kirsten said. "So.I'll see you,"  
  
"Yeah, I have lots of Christmas shopping." Hermione said.  
  
"OK. you didn't want to come along did you?" Kirsten asked suddenly.  
  
*Come along? To the salon? With KIRSTEN! As if!---Whoa! Did I just think that?* Kirsten frowned as she watched Hermione's face, anxious for a reaction. "Um. well, I don't."  
  
"It would be fun!" Kirsten bubbled, suddenly extremely excited. "We could get your hair cut done so cute! And your nails too! And then, we can go shopping for some new dress robes! It would be so much fun! Come on, Hermione!" She exclaimed, grabbing her hand and leading her to the shop.  
  
"Oh.but."Hermione protested half-heartedly.  
  
"Look, I promise, this is will be great. With a little bit of highlights and the cutest style your hair would be GORGEOUS! And, you can help me decide what to do to my hair," She said.  
  
A couple of wild hours later Hermione stepped outside with a new confidence and a silly grin on her face. It was strange for her to feel so good about looking good. She had always told herself that things like that didn't really matter to her. But she really did feel better.  
  
Kirsten had convinced her to get her hair cut short. Really short. It was cut in a neat, voluminous bob that shaped her face. One wild blonde bang hung down in front of her face. Her nails were painted Gryffindor red to match her lips. Kirsten had spent at least an hour gushing over how they should do Hermione's make-up. And, Hermione had to admit, it was fun.  
  
Next they went and bought themselves Christmas presents, a new pair of gloves and a handbag each. Giggling the two entered the Three Broomsticks. Once seated Hermione ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"I still can't believe I cut it this short!" She exclaimed.  
  
"It looks absolutely adorable!"  
  
"And you, with your red streaks!"  
  
"Well, you know, I do what I can to represent for Gryffindor! This will be great at the next quidditch game. Hey listen, I know you've been trying to get Harry's attention. Trust me, if you wear your boots and that one skirt we talked about, you'll have his full attention. How can you not?" Hermione felt herself blushing and Kirsten smiled.  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm not stupid! Personally, I think Harry is a prat for not noticing you before this. You've been right there all this time." Their conversation continued like that for the rest of the day. And not once, did Hermione regret her decision to hang out with Kirsten that day.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron and Harry were in deep discussion about possible careers when Kirsten- and Hermione-entered into the common room. They were giggling about something, like girls do, but Hermione was not just another girl.  
  
Both Ron and Harry stopped dead. Seven years and they had only seen her done-up once. And that, of course, was for the Yule Ball.at least there was an occasion that time. Now? She had undergone a complete transformation, and what was more, she was giggling with her archenemy.  
  
They strolled casually by, still giggling and talking, neither one paying the slightest BIT of attention to the two, absolutely paralyzed individuals. It took them a rather good deal of time to get enough wits to make a coherent sentence. Ron was the first to recover enough to get his sense of humor back.  
  
"Now why can't we do something like that with Draco?" He asked. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Not like THAT! But, how is it, that in one day, they can totally change and be best friends? And how does Hermione look like THAT!?"  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as the door to the girl's dormitory was closed shut the two girls screamed with mirth. "Did you see them? I mean, did you SEE THEM?" Kirsten was shouting. Hermione was laughing madly.  
  
"I think that was the most fun I've had in years!" Hermione declared. They had well planned their entrance and their cool pass-by. Everything went according to plan.  
  
"They looked absolutely astounded!"  
  
"Brilliant!" Hermione declared. "It was just brilliant!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sunday afternoon was a positive blizzard. Hermione was glad she had gotten all her Christmas shopping done the previous day because she DID NOT want to go outside in THAT. As luck would have it, she got a cute little summons from "Apollo." He must have known she wouldn't want to come because of the way he wrote his little message.  
  
"Dearest, please come and see me. Little black dress, usual place, as soon as you can. Love, your dearest Apollo. PS You need to give some SERIOUS thought to the little black dress. I'm serious." Grumbling under her breath she layered herself in what felt like half of her wardrobe.  
  
Of course, the thought that ultimately made her go was the fact that she couldn't bear to think about Sirius in his patched and fraying robes out in the unbearably cold snow. Bitching all the way she found him shortly after receiving the letter.  
  
"You know, I'm not on call twenty-four seven, rain or shine, or bloody blizzard!" Hermione said indignantly as she approached Sirius.  
  
"Hermione, you know I love you, so very much," He said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," She said dryly, but she grinned all the same.  
  
"There's something different about you," He remarked casually as they made their way back to the castle. The only good thing about the weather was that the wind covered their tracks almost immediately. Not that anyone could see them in the first place. And no one else would be retarded enough to come outside in this weather.  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Hermione, are you wearing make-up?" Sirius asked. She couldn't tell if he was pleased or disgusted.  
  
"Yes, I got my hair cut and my nails done too! It was the strangest thing. Kirsten and I had a girl's day out, I suppose. You should have seen us Sirius. It was wild!"  
  
"You and Kirsten?" Sirius asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, I know. But, call me crazy, she really not that bad of a person. I think I actually had fun yesterday. Plus, she gave me some really good advice about Harry."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh stop it!"  
  
"Speaking of Harry, what did he have to say about your little make-over?" Sirius asked provocatively.  
  
"I haven't seen him yet," Hermione replied.  
  
"Really? Well, you'll have to tell me all about it."  
  
"Oh, I will. Where are you going anyway?" She asked, suddenly realizing she had no idea what the purpose of the meeting was.  
  
"I need to see your Professor," He said formally.  
  
"Professor Star!" Hermione squealed. "Are you going to talk things out?" Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"If only we could just talk it out and then make up. Reality check, this is real life." Sirius said sarcastically. He muttered instructions to her until she was sufficiently lost inside the castle. This, as head girl, extremely annoyed her. "Through that wall there," He instructed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked. Sirius sighed exasperatedly as if he expected her to know what to do.  
  
"Put your left hand flat on the wall and say 'golf balls'." Hermione did so and to her disbelief the wall melted away to reveal a long corridor filled with identical looking doors.  
  
"I never knew this was here!" Hermione exclaimed, now VERY annoyed.  
  
"And you're not supposed to, so you can just keep this to yourself. Most students would DIE to know where the teacher's dormitories were. The passwords change daily, mind you." Hermione was still looking around as if she were trying to drink the sight with her eyes. She was startled to hear a knock nearby.  
  
A second later Sirius appeared in front of a doorway smoothing his hair. He hastily shoved the invisibility cloak into her hands. "Why don't you go and talk with your new best friend Kirsten," He suggested quickly. Hermione would have replied, had she the chance.  
  
The door suddenly opened and Angie appeared in the doorway. Hermione saw the whites of her eyes expand. "Oh God!" She cried, taking one look at Sirius. She grabbed him by the collar and yanked him inside, slamming and locking the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Angie cried. "What if someone saw you?"  
  
"Calm down," Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Don't smirk at me! Don't you realize the danger of the situation?" She continued, visibly concerned and angered.  
  
"Angela, I've been doing this for four years, I realize what I'm doing."  
  
"Well, I've heard a lot of things about your close calls lately. You need to get out of the area. You shouldn't be here at all. If anyone found you here."  
  
"Well, I'll just leave then.?" He said turning toward the door.  
  
"NO!" Angie exclaimed a little louder than she meant to. "I mean, you don't have to.if you don't want to. You know, since you're already here." Sirius couldn't help but grin. Angie noticed he was sort of shivering and most definitely wet.  
  
"For goodness sakes, come in. Let me get you something to warm you up." Sirius gladly allowed himself to be sat down on the comfortable couch and was fully expecting a blanket but was handed a glass of vodka and tonic instead. It would warm him up.  
  
After he had sipped his drink for a while and he watched Angie down one of hers and pour herself another he decided he had better say what was on his mind. "When did you start smoking?" He asked in a would-be normal voice.  
  
"What?" Angie asked, not expecting the question. "Oh.I don't know, it's been years," She replied casually.  
  
"You've certainly graduated from the wine we used to drink." He said, trying to sound casual, and indicating the bottle on the table. Angie shrugged, not liking the conversation. She was determined not to give him an inch since she didn't feel like discussing it. She took a large gulp.  
  
"Do you drink a lot?" He asked, in the same would-be normal voice.  
  
"What's a lot?" She asked, keeping his tone.  
  
"Oh.I don't know, two glasses of vodka a day, I'd say, was quite enough." He said, as she was reaching for the bottle a third time. She caught herself and met his steady glare.  
  
"What's your point?" She asked in a much more hostile tone than before.  
  
"My point is, that it isn't very healthy--"  
  
"I'm not an alcoholic!" She snapped, cutting him off. Sirius raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I never said. Well, you never used to smoke cigarettes. That's definitely not good for you," Sirius pointed out.  
  
"How is this any of your business?" Angie shot back. She seemed to find this statement legitimate and went ahead and poured herself another drink.  
  
"I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I'm just worried about you, Angie," He said in a soft, concerned tone.  
  
"You and Remus both," Angie said dryly.  
  
"You know, Remus and I are pretty smart guys," Sirius said, trying to ease back into some humor. Angie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't you mean wise guys?"  
  
"Well, that too," Sirius admitted. They sat together in silence for a while. It was a pleasant silence, not an awkward one, both sort of lost in their own thoughts. Their own thoughts probably about the same subject.  
  
"Tell me about finding the house," Angie said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Potter's.that night." Sirius gave her a searching look that asked her 'why?' before speaking.  
  
"The house was completely desecrated. It was still smoldering. I remember feeling like I was dying. I was violently sick when I looked into the sky and saw." He shifted uncomfortably. "I found Harry and held him in my arms. I succumbed to emotion for quite a long time. By the time Hagrid arrived on Dumbledore's orders I had some time to work out what had happened. I had murder in mind." Sirius said bluntly. Angie brushed away tears as she saw Sirius's expression harden and his jaw set.  
  
"All those years I spent trying to hate you for what I thought you had done."  
  
"And now?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Now?" She repeated more to herself than anything. She started to raise her glass to hr lips but Sirius's hand suddenly stopped her arm. Her eyes traveled to him and he gently shook his head.  
  
She swallowed and slowly replaced her glass on the table. "I know it wasn't easy for you either. I, um. I heard you tried to make it all go away," Sirius said delicately.  
  
Angie let out a breath of laughter and a brief smile, acknowledging his consideration. "So you heard about that did you?"  
  
"I'm so sorry," Sirius whispered compassionately.  
  
"Sorry it didn't work out?" She asked grinning, but she was obviously handling the subject much more lightly than Sirius was.  
  
"Why?" He asked simply. He was still kneeling in front of her from when he prevented her from taking a drink of salvation.  
  
*WHY? Like he didn't understand!* "I'll tell you why!" She suddenly burst out. "Because I couldn't live without you! And I couldn't live with myself for loving a murderous traitor! And because I had lost my three best friends, whom I practically grew up with, all in a couple of hours! That's why! I didn't know what else to do! I didn't see the point! I wasn't ready to commit myself to living with that torturous knowledge." Sirius's countenance displayed his wide variety of emotions quite clearly.  
  
"And what would have happened if you hadn't lived all these last years?" Sirius asked, horrified, leaning back on his heels.  
  
"I'd be rid of my confounded ex-husband.s," Angie could tell that Sirius was taking that last statement the wrong way and continued on quickly. "No, I'm not still suicidal, Sirius. I know that Kirsten has needed a mother. She wouldn't be the same person if Josh had raised her.  
  
"It's funny actually. If it hadn't been for Josh I just might have completed what I set out to do. The first time-"  
  
"There was more than one time!?" He shouted rocking forward.  
  
"The first time was the day after everything happened. I locked myself in the bathroom and I read every single thing I could possibly get about what happened. And I drank and I remember taking a lot of pills, and I remember slashing my wrists and watching the blood pour out. And I remember hearing Josh banging on the door.then I blacked out and I woke up at St. Mungo's. I was so pissed! I wouldn't talk for a hell of a long time."  
  
Sirius gently pushed back her sleeve and delicately traced her scar with one finger. "My god," He whispered looking up at her. She couldn't think of anything to say so she shrugged. "You act like it's nothing."  
  
"Trying to kill myself was not the worst part of that situation," She reminded him and he fell silent. "Sirius, stop looking like you're in pain,"  
  
"I am in pain! Just thinking about it.I'm sorry,"  
  
"What do you have to be sorry about?"  
  
"Angie," He said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I." Angie suddenly found his eyes very engaging. He suddenly inhaled mightily. "I think I should go." Angie broke eye contact and nodded quickly. She followed him to the door.  
  
He paused with his hand resting on the doorknob and looked at her. Their eyes locked again and a tremor ran through her. "I don't think we should see each other again," She heard herself saying. She almost felt like her stomach was ripping in two as a slight wave of emotion passed across his face. It was nearly imperceptible but she saw it. He nodded gravely.  
  
"You're right," He said softly. He slowly opened the door and closed it behind him. Angie felt a wave of emotion welling up inside of her. She couldn't contain it and it all burst forth at once. She fell against the wall and sobbed viciously.  
  
Sirius had every intention of walking away, quickly, but he heard her cry and he stopped short. It felt like someone was painfully squeezing his heart each time her heard her.  
  
Carefully he re-opened the door. Once he was inside again she started crying harder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She kept repeating she was sorry over and over again. He grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her chin.  
  
"Stop," He commanded. "Don't ever apologize to me again," His was voice was so grave Angie stopped crying all at once. But she wasn't ready to give up.  
  
"No!" She argued. "No, I.it wasn't fair." She collapsed against him and starting sobbing again.  
  
"Angie, please," He begged pulling into a strong embrace. It was rather painful for him to have her crying. For some reason, he felt incredibly guilty. All at once he remembered Halloween and what he had done to her. It felt like a staggering blow. "I should be the one apologizing. All those times, all those things I did to you. Every time I hurt you when we were younger and.more recently,"  
  
"No," She kept arguing between sobs. "It's my fault, I'm sorry." He lifted her easily off the ground and set her firmly on the bed. Taking hold of her hands he spoke pointed to her.  
  
"Listen to me. Whatever it is or was doesn't matter anymore. I've done far worse things to you. I don't deserve that kind of apology,"  
  
"You don't understand," She started, but he wouldn't let her finish.  
  
"No, stop,"  
  
"No, you stop!" She cried. "I didn't trust you. I didn't even try to find out what REALLY happened. I just ignored the fact that we were married-"  
  
"Then why did you keep the ring all these years?" She did not respond because she didn't have a ready answer. Sirius lifted her chin and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Angie felt a shockwave rip through her body. Needles to say, her train of thought was interrupted.  
  
It was Sirius who pulled back but Angie was the first to speak, or sing, as the case was. "I don't know whether to kill you or to kiss you," She sang softly.  
  
"Come again?" Sirius asked, caught off guard.  
  
"Both options have their appeal," She continued with a grin. "Do you remember when we wrote that song?"  
  
"Of course, you busted my lip open with your grandmother's plate,"  
  
"But I kissed it to make it feel better,"  
  
"But your grandmother's plate was never the same again,"  
  
"I'm sure granny is turning over in her grave," Sirius laughed.  
  
"I think I need the contents of that second drawer," Angie declared pointing to her bedside table. Sirius reached over and peered inside. He should have expected it to be liquor but was still mildly surprised.  
  
He agreed, only because he needed a drink just as much as she did. But, he poured, and it was a moderate amount, and didn't allow a second drink.  
  
They sat side by side leaning against the headboard for support. "How did things end up this way?" Sirius asked with a sigh.  
  
"WHY did things up this way?" Angie corrected, or added, whichever way one looks at it.  
  
"What do you think Lily and James would be doing right now, if they were still alive?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That's an interesting question."  
  
"That's not an answer," Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Well, I don't suppose they would be sitting in Hogwarts talking about the past." Angie replied.  
  
"Also, not really an answer," Angie laughed. "What do you think they'd be doing?"  
  
"Who knows? They'd be filthy rich. James would be minister of magic and Lily would be a best-selling author and Harry would be famous anyway! And they'd probably have a dozen children running around."  
  
"A dozen! James never wanted children in the first place. Don't you remember the war of the child, as you so poetically deemed it?"  
  
"Yes, I remember it, but Lily won that war. She wrenched the truth out of him. It was rather cruel, what she did to him.but then again,"  
  
They talked and talked until Angie eventually couldn't keep her eyes open. For nearly an hour Sirius lay there, in the dark and wondered where HE would be if Peter hadn't betrayed them all. An odd thought crossed his mind as he considered his immediate position. He realized that if things had continued on without interruption he might very well have ended up in the exact same place that he was at this very moment.  
  
~*~  
  
After a while, he gently moved Angie and got out of bed. There was no point in laying there when he could be doing something productive. He quietly gathered up whatever alcohol he could find and disposed of it, one way or another.  
  
Watching her sleep he noticed how thin and frail she looked. Her eyes looked sunken in and there were many lines in her face that were never there before. He had keep reminding himself that he hadn't seen her in sixteen years.  
  
He gently moved the hair away from her face and her eyes fluttered open. He found himself smiling down at her as she returned the smile. All at once she sat up. "What time is it?" She asked, suddenly fully awake.  
  
"It's seven o'clock in the morning; your first class starts soon," Sirius replied.  
  
"I've got to find my notes for today!" She exclaimed jumping off the bed. She rushed around getting ready and finding things. When she had stuffed all she needed into her bag, changed her clothes, brushed her hair and teeth she suddenly realized Sirius was still there reclining comfortably on her sofa.  
  
She was struck with a feeling of speechlessness. What was there to say? "Thank you, Sirius," She said, not entirely certain what she was thanking him for. As she looked at his face she saw the dark circles and the somewhat bloodshot eyes. "Did you sleep at all?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"I'll be fine," Sirius insisted.  
  
"Why didn't you sleep? Or wake me up at least?"  
  
"You needed some rest, not that I can say you got much," He admitted, but she brushed that mark aside.  
  
"You need something to eat," She said, looking at him with a critical eye. While the thought of food was appealing to him, he didn't really feel like eating anything at the moment.  
  
"A nice hot shower might be best," He said.  
  
"Oh sure! Feel free to make yourself at home, anything you need."  
  
"You had better get to your class,"  
  
"Right," She agreed. "Will you be here later?" She inquired. Sirius shrugged, he didn't really know himself.  
  
"Oh, OK," She said, and left.  
  
~*~  
  
All the way down to her classroom she thought about the situation. She was itching for a cigarette but that was out of the question. By the time she reached her desk she had formulated a plan and immediately attacked a piece of parchment with a quill.  
  
She introduced the lesson and didn't leave anything out, for once. She had them all taking notes before she called Hermione up to her desk. "It's all explained in here," She said, handing Hermione a rolled up piece of parchment. "Go outside to read it, Kirsten can give you the notes," Hermione nodded and took the parchment with a nod. Once outside she studied it curiously and nearly burst into laughter when she read it.  
  
Sirius had not left the castle since she dropped him off the previous day. And now, her professor had commissioned her to go and collect him some breakfast. She had even outlined some things he might like. And, included a reason for why she might found in the teacher's section of the school.  
  
Hermione had an overactive imagination and was positively bursting with anticipation by the time she reached Professor Star's room. She rapped sharply on the door. Frowning, Sirius crept quietly to the door and peered out the peep hole. He sprang away and flattened himself against the wall. Immediately he felt stupid for doing so. The person was on the other side of the door and couldn't see in. They couldn't possibly know he was inside.  
  
"Snuffles, open up, it's Hermione," A voice said from the other side of the door. And, Sirius did recognize the voice, but he was sure the girl he had seen was not Hermione. He peeped out again and realized that it, in fact, was she. But she looked very different.  
  
He opened the door and she stepped inside. She was pleased by his open- mouthed reaction. "I told you," Hermione said.  
  
"I'd say this is the equivalent of a little black dress, dear. You've done all right."  
  
Hermione beamed. "Now where shall I put this?" She asked, indicating the tray of food she held in front of her.  
  
"Right over here," He said, leading her to the table with a little too much enthusiasm. He began to attack the food immediately, he was quite hungry and this platter had all his favorite foods. It wasn't until some time later that he realized Hermione was standing over him watching with a strange grin on her face. He stopped eating and returned her stare.  
  
"So, you're still here, are you?" She asked slyly.  
  
"Oh," He replied shortly, realizing why she looked the way she did. "Professor Star and I had a long chat and it was easier for me to stay here last night."  
  
"Uh-uh," Hermione replied.  
  
"I hate to burst your melodramatic bubble, but that was it."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry found he couldn't concentrate on his homework that weekend. Not even thinking of Snape and his foot long essay due could put Harry in a foul mood. He kept stealing glances at Hermione and Kirsten who always looked happy, and always looked stunningly gorgeous. Naturally, Harry was not the only one to notice Hermione's miraculous transformation. She was gathering quite a following of gawkers, many of the girls' who had known her all through Hogwarts among them. (And with good reason!)  
  
In seventh year, it was the talk of the school. And, Hermione being head girl, news spread around. She had gotten rather maddened by it all. "Suddenly, because I look different people pay attention to me! The looks don't make a person," Hermione remarked hotly to Kirsten one night.  
  
"I know, but that's not what it's about. Looking nice is for you. You feel good when you know you look good. It is also particularly gratifying when a particular person takes a notice," She said, tilting her head toward Harry. Hermione's eyes focused on him just as he looked away. A smile played on her lips.  
  
"People are going to notice, some for the wrong reasons and others because they feel good for you. Just because they notice that you're outward appearance has changed doesn't mean that you're different. They'll calm down, eventually. Besides, it's so much fun!" Hermione rolled her eyes at the end, but the rest was appreciated. Kirsten really was a good person and a good friend, once you got past that valley-girl exterior.  
  
Ron gazed across the room at Hermione and Kirsten. Hermione was positively beaming. She looked wonderful and she was happy. Strange that the person who brought all this on was Kirsten. At first, Ron had thought Kirsten and all the change she brought with her was not a good thing. And now, watching her, he changed his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Ron dreamed of Kirsten, except she didn't look herself. This girl was wearing something Kirsten would never wear. It was a hideous shade of brown and very large and full of fabric. Not at all the sort of thing Kirsten would wear.  
  
This girl was screaming and screaming and screaming and Ron was trying to make himself stop. He was shaking himself. His eyes flew open and he was nearly blinded by the huge fire blazing in front of him.  
  
He found himself in the room decorated in rich gold and maroons. At closer inspection the walls were covered with many tapestries the fireplace was made of intricately carved designs. Shelves lined one wall and old leather- bound books filled them.  
  
Over the fireplace he recognized the symbol, the crest. It was Gryffindor, the proud lion, in the most gigantic form Ron had ever encountered. Suddenly he felt a chill come over his body and whispers seemed to creep up on him. Everywhere. He couldn't understand what they were saying but he had the queerest feeling of fear and he fled from the room.  
  
This time he vaguely recognized his surroundings and was somewhat able to retrace his steps. For the second time he found himself looking up at the picture of the Fat Lady.  
  
* * *  
  
It was snowing again. But softly, peacefully, and Angie found it calming. She was tired of the same room and had to get out. Sleep was not doing her any good and she felt guilty every time she took a drink. Curse Sirius!  
  
She wandered around aimlessly, letting her mind travel freely. She thought of Kirsten and about her future. She thought of Remus and how she was unsure of their relationship at the moment and she thought of Sirius and how she was PAINFULLY unaware as to where she stood with him.  
  
Every time she happened to see him there were so many things she wanted to say but just couldn't. So many things she wanted to do, to talk about, but they were also things that she would rather have left in the past, where they belonged.  
  
And there was always the thought of SHOULD she tell him. Dare she tell him now, after all these years?  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a snowball hit her square on the shoulder and sent a shower of snow upon her. Sirius appeared, laughing, from under the invisibility cloak.  
  
Angie retaliated and Sirius tripped in his efforts to evade her retaliation. Angie laughed now but suddenly found herself caught in a snow battle. When Sirius slipped the final time and struggled in the snow Angie stopped, and instead approached him.  
  
She reached him just as he was standing. They began brushing snow off each other. "That was refreshing," Sirius remarked.  
  
"Yes," Angie agreed. "I haven't had snowball fight for years and years." Angie suddenly stopped brushing snow off of Sirius's robes and looked into his eyes. A distant fire rekindled there as a shiver past through them both.  
  
Angie felt herself leaning slightly, when all at once Sirius slipped and they ended up in a heap in the snow. Laughing, Angie rolled onto her back. "So, what brings you outdoors?" Sirius asked. They were lying side by side in the snow looking up into the sky.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," She pointed out.  
  
"I'm almost always outdoors, in winter, you are almost always indoors. Therefore you should answer my question."  
  
"Very well. I had to come outside to get some fresh air and a clear mind. I've got a lot on my mind right now," She admitted.  
  
"I'm sure. Have you decided what you're going to do yet?"  
  
"No, but I had better do it quickly. I'm running out of money faster than I can say it."  
  
"What if we moved as much stuff as we could out of storage on Saturday? During the quidditch game we should have absolutely no trouble getting it inside. That is, you shouldn't. I'm afraid I can't do much in the broad expanse of daylight and human vision. It just wouldn't do."  
  
"No, not at all," Angie agreed.  
  
"But, I can help you transport some things from one storage space to the other in order to consolidate. And I can help you unpack," He offered.  
  
"That's a definite plan."  
  
"Have you talked to your boss back in the United States?"  
  
"I talked to him two days ago. He's so pissed off. I thought he was going to go straight to the airport. I convinced him the best thing to do would be to stay as far away as possible." If they were going to make a case they would eventually have to go and talk to Lou, but Angie had the feeling they were expecting her to go bankrupt or settle.  
  
"OK, we'll meet when the quidditch game starts then," Sirius said.  
  
"Yes, when the quidditch game starts."  
  
"I must leave before someone gets the midnight urge to peer out their window. Go to your bed and get some rest. Good night, Angela,"  
  
"Good night," She replied, smiling even as she heard the crunch of snow retreat. It was good to have a friend.  
  
* * *  
  
Angie hauled in the last of the boxes and sank down into the chair. "Pour me a drink, will you?" She asked Sirius who gave her a Look, but obliged. Taking a sip she looked around at the depressing sight. "Where am I going to put all this?"  
  
Sirius opened the nearest box with the intention of unpacking it and finding places for all the stuff. He found a hell of a lot of candle holders and candles. So, they busied themselves with those for a good portion of time. Sirius made a crack at how romantic all the candles would be if they were lit and then they moved on.  
  
Sirius found a box of Kirsten's baby and toddler things that Angie held on to for sentimental value. "What have we here?" He asked, opening the next box. He picked up the little book on top and flipped it open. "Oh, an old diary!"  
  
Angie laughed. "You're likely to find something about you in there," She said. With a look of positive excitement he began reading.  
  
"'My mother is driving me MAD! I've got my own job and my own flat but she writes to me daily and still manages to tell me what to do! And then, she heard about me singing with the marauders at the club and she threw a FIT! Like I'd be retarded enough to enter into a permanent business situation with the likes of those four! I just want to have fun. And I love to sing.' "  
  
Sirius looked up and smiled. "Those were the days," He remarked whimsically. "I stayed at James's house and I lived off a gig for a couple of weeks at a time. I didn't have a care in the world."  
  
"Except for which girl you were taking out. I'm surprised you had money at all," Angie remarked.  
  
"When I'd go broke I'd come get you," He replied with a grin.  
  
"Gee, thanks," She said dryly.  
  
"You always did have a beautiful voice," He said reverting to a previous subject. "I bet you don't sing anymore, do you?"  
  
"I haven't sung for years."  
  
"That's too bad," He remarked and then flipped a few pages. "'July 27th, I cannot STAND Sirius Black!'" Sirius laughed. "This is ought to be good. 'I don't know WHY Lily lets him stay with her. He's a lazy jerk, and a lot of other things that I won't even bother to write down. But he's so DAMNED cute!' "  
  
"Aw Angie," Sirius said putting a hand to his heart. "I think you're damned cute too!" Angie was laughing so hard she started coughing. "Bad weather that day." Sirius commented. "Oh, shouldn't have bet James, he always wins. Hey, I remember that. OK, Christmas, New Years. Here's a long one. 'April 17th'."  
  
The smile immediately left Angie's face.  
  
*IT certainly couldn't be THAT year. IT wasn't THAT April 17th, was it?*  
  
She lunged at the diary but Sirius was too quick for her. "Must be something good," He said, laughing.  
  
"Sirius! Give it to me," She demanded, making a grab and missing. Sirius stood up evasively and she followed suit.  
  
"'I wish this were a nightmare and not real.' " He started to read, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"NO!" Angie cried, jumping onto his back and desperately trying to take possession of her diary. Defiantly, Sirius kept reading.  
  
"'I've come to a shocking conclusion that must be the right one-' "  
  
"SIRIUS!" Angie's voice reached a shocking pitch as she fell back onto the bed. This was not the way she wanted him to find out.  
  
"'The baby is not Josh's. The baby must belong to." Sirius's eyes widened in absolute shock and his breath caught. All support left his knees and he dropped to the bed. He managed to look up just in time to see a flurry of cloaks and the door shut.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Well, it's been a long time coming but many of you expected it LONG before this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. To me, it seemed like it had a different feel than the others. Anyway, on to thank-yous!  
  
harrypfanatic1111: I LOVED your review for The Last Laugh. "Wicked awesome story" You said all that was needed, right there. Thank you!  
  
~*Obsessed~With~Snuffles*~: OK, well, I do apologize. I probably would have gotten the chapter out about two weeks sooner but school started when I was literally like five pages from the finish of the chapter. Don't worry about the review, you were totally justified.  
  
Raining Blood: I realize it's been over a month since you reviewed, so I hope that you will come back and read this chapter. Anyway, thank you for saying my story was excellent. Sorry that there was no mention of Bill and his brilliance that comes back later.  
  
kangaroo: Sorry about Bill, he'll come back later but thank you for the things you said about The Last Laugh.  
  
Jamila: OK, well, I put a summary, and if I haven't been doing it before, EXTREMELY sorry. It's really the least I could do after taking so long to write.  
  
Jasmine: I know that this isn't the best writing and I apologize for that. It's just that this is a secondary kind of writing priority and it takes me a while to post so I generally don't take the time to edit and re-write like I would with a normal piece of writing. I appreciate that you're still interested in the story.  
  
Legman Limes: Yes, well, I'm not usually the sort of person who likes to read Harry's generation stories either. But, it just works and the story is really about Sirius and Angie anyway. I mean, it's not, but it is. Well, anyway, thanks for the song. You are totally right, it conveys Angie's character, at this point, very well.  
  
Lily Lupin the first: thanks for the review. Sorry about the total lack of Bill and the Weasley's in this chapter but I hadn't planned to bring that back until later. And you are totally right, someone really needs to tell Remus that ONE of his girlfriends is married to his best friend. You know, when you say it like that it sounds like a REALLY BAD soap opera.  
  
Lily Skylo: I'm so glad you feel like hitting Josh. I do too. But just wait, he gets even nastier before he gets better. And I'm sorry that it's been so long since you've read this. I realize that it was probably EXTREMELY difficult to follow the story, so thank you so much for still reading.  
  
Crystal Potter: Well, I am REALLY sorry to disappoint you. Bill won't come back for a while and Ginny and Draco and Ron and all that will be inserted whenever I need something to put somewhere. And, um, quidditch, well don't ask about that, it's complicated to explain. Thanks for the review; I'm sorry if you're having a hard time keeping track of this story.  
  
Serena Serenity: well, if you ever make it this far: SHOUT OUT TO THE GUARD MEMBER!!!! YOU ROCK!  
  
nkittyhawk: Well, thank you for your review and for reading and all that. And, as an answer to your question I'd have to say that I don't really know. This story has just kind of carried over reviewers from the other story. But that one was REALLY slow in originating reviewers. It takes it a while. The best way to get reviewers, I think, is to update regularly and often. Neither of which I do, but back in the day, I did, and it helps. And then, hopefully, you'll keep readers attention.  
  
kevin luver: I apologize for the lack of prompt response to your review but thanks for reading anyways!  
  
THANKS TO ALL MY FANFICTION FRIENDS WHO I TALK TO ALL THE TIME AND WHO I OWE SO MUCH! IF I TRIED TO SAY IT ALL HERE THIS WOULD NEVER GET POSTED!  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO HARMONY SLYTHERIN FOR GETTING THROUGH THE TOUGH SPOTS AND ACTUALLY WRITING VERY SMALL PORTIONS OF THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU GET A CHANCE THANK HER BY READING ONE OF HER AWESOME STORIES!!  
  
LOVE YOU ALL!!  
  
~Star*dust (By the way, I REALLY think this new August 2nd name thing is way off because I should NOT have a number. I have been on this website for a long time and I have published stories and I am the ONLY Star*dust with an asterisk in between the two words! :P!) 


	8. Men are from Mars Women are from Venus

Awakening Chapter Eight: Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus By Star*dust  
  
A/N: Is it really chapter eight already? Wow, although, considering the obscene length of this document I should be asking is this ONLY chapter eight. OK, business first, or, um, yeah.  
  
SUMMARY:  
  
Last chapter held some interesting revelations. Sirius and Nikki have a rather tight-lipped conversation and there is little else from that aspect of the story. Ron and Kirsten have some interesting developments. I can't be sure of exactly where I am in that respect but the two of them are gaining increasing respect and a certain fondness for one another. Hermione underwent a certain change as well. (I realize I've had a lot of objection to this. I didn't mean for it to be a HUGE deal, I simply needed something to get Kirsten and Hermione to become a little better acquainted.) Sirius and Angie reinforce their friendship and get some of their feelings out in the open. We find out that Josh is suing Angie for everything because he claims that she was having an affair with her boss at the time of their divorce. Of course, the issue still remains that Sirius and Angie got married and Josh never knew about that. Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention. I actually started writing a bit of the plot in that last chapter. Ron finds a strange room decked out in Gryffindor regalia. The problem is, he never quite seems to realize how he gets to the room. But, the real killer of the chapter was the end where, what started out as Sirius having fun, turned into a life changing revelation. Kirsten is not, as she and the rest of the world believes, Josh's daughter. And I rather hope the lot of you know whose daughter she is. (Um, sorry, that was a strangely worded sentence. My apologies.)  
  
HEY!! Guess what! THE PLOT MAKES AN APPEARANCE IN THIS CHAPTER!! I'm so excited. Although, you won't know it's supposed to be the plot until MUCH later. As you can probably guess, this chapter focuses on Sirius and Angie. I apologize to anyone who doesn't much care for reading them. They are big in this chapter and kind of in the next one too.  
  
Well, that about sums it up. Here goes nothing, see you when I'm finished!  
  
* * *  
  
As one would certainly expect Sirius's brain registered very little the initial following moments after he had read those shocking words. "'The baby is not Josh's. The baby must belong to Sirius.'"  
  
After an extremely long interval where Sirius tried, vaguely, to process information, his brain finally got around to the present. Angie had run out the door and he suddenly realized he should go after her.  
  
A few confused moments followed when Sirius tried to remember how to make his legs work in conjunction with what he was planning to do. A total numbness of mind and body would be about as accurate a description as one could conjure up.  
  
Finally, he managed to stand and looked vaguely down at the diary in his hands. *I'm a father* he thought, and then said aloud. "Oh, to hell with it." And promptly sat down again.  
  
~*~  
  
Angie raced from the room and tore down the hall. The only thing that was registering was panic, sheer panic. She wanted to put as much space between her and Sirius as humanly possible. Three and a half minutes later she abruptly stopped running and collapsed on the ground beneath a tree.  
  
She hadn't realized how difficult it was to breathe heavily and cry all at the same time until she tried it. There wasn't anything she could do to stop her burst of emotion and she couldn't think of any logical reason why she ought to stop. (Not that she was thinking logically, at that moment, mind you.)  
  
Needless to say, she recovered more quickly than Sirius did. She remained sitting but was able to pull her emotions into check in order to logically analyze the situation. After a while she realized that running out without any sort of explanation was probably not the best move, on her part. But she simply could not imagine staying there either.  
  
So now Sirius knew. After all these years of internal struggle and the situation was finally blown WIDE open. She had often tried to imagine what it would be like if she told everyone. She knew there would be lots of crying and probably some yelling, but when it was all over they were always happy and she always was relieved. At this moment, she was the exact and complete opposite of relieved.  
  
She was terrified.  
  
Her mind couldn't even come up with a logically reasoned out reaction to imagine Sirius having. The more she thought about it, however, she became increasingly nervous. Every second she expected him to come running at her, a crazed gleam in his eye.  
  
But the longer she sat thinking about what had happened the more she began to realize other unpleasant things might be transpiring. He could be running to Remus, or Sierra, or Hermione, or Dumbledore, or.her blood ran icy cold and she could have sworn her heart stopped for a moment.Kirsten.  
  
All at once she was on her feet and racing back toward the castle. Adrenaline was coursing through her body as she ran down a second year in the hallway. Without any sort of preamble or thought to what she was going to do she burst into her room and received, quite possibly, the shock of her lifetime to find nothing.  
  
Sirius was gone and so was her diary.  
  
When she woke up the next morning she had absolutely no recollection of how she got into bed but noted she still had her boots on.  
  
* * *  
  
She spent the entire morning trying to prepare herself for what she knew would be coming. She'd have to see her daughter and she would have to go on. She decided to take it sitting down and, she rather hoped, she managed to keep her face under control when Kirsten entered that morning.  
  
Ironically, Kirsten looked how Angie had always pictured she would look in her little fantasies about what her life COULD have been like. Kirsten looked relieved, without a care in the world. Her laughter was pure, and her smile was genuine and all her friends seemed the same. Happy and carefree, despite the fact that it was still quite early in the morning.  
  
A tremor passed through Angie as she tried to greet the class. Shaking herself, she willed herself to focus on the matter at hand. Whatever was going on with Sirius was not the end of the world and she could still teach her class.  
  
When the bell rang Angie sank into her chair, feeling dead with tired and mentally drained. She was stressed in the extreme and nothing had really happened yet.  
  
Kirsten, had not missed the little signs of strain her mother had tried to hide during the lesson. She was the last to pass her mother's desk on the way out. She gave her mother a hesitant and encouraging smile before leaving. This only furthered Angie's senseless worrying.  
  
* * *  
  
Three days passed. Angie barely slept and she barely ate. If she did eat, she didn't taste anything. And pretty soon, she knew she would break. If something didn't happen soon, she would just collapse.  
  
Worry, fear, stress, and a mixture of other things plagued her constantly. And, she had to hide all these things from everyone. She had started to send what seemed like a hundred owls to Sirius but all of them ended up in the fire.  
  
The thing was, even though, the silence from Sirius and absence of any action was literally driving her to her death she didn't want to face him. Not ever. And she didn't want to face the rest of the world when the truth came out.  
  
The third day of classes came and went. And Angie made her way back to her room. She was prepared to write countless more letters and cast them into the fire before starting another brutal day tomorrow. However, all thoughts of that were pushed from her mind when she opened the door.  
  
Sirius was there. He had positioned a chair directly in front of the door, about three feet away from her. And he was sitting in it absolutely without movement. Angie felt an involuntary noise escape her lips and she stepped backwards.  
  
All at once he was out of the chair and had a painful grasp on her arm. He yanked her inside and closed and locked the door with the other hand. Belatedly, he seemed to realize he was hurting her and let her go. She stood absolutely still, frozen with shock and alarm.  
  
Calmly and silently he returned to the chair and seated himself. Angie suddenly realized what he had been doing, besides waiting for her. He was staring at her diary, which was carefully placed on the floor a few feet away from him.  
  
She swallowed, loudly, and then cautiously made her way to the kitchen. He made absolutely no movement as she proceeded to remove her cloak and set down her bag. She then lit a cigarette and poured herself a drink with unsteady hands.  
  
No movement and no sound was contributed by Sirius. After Angie had nervously smoked her cigarette down to a nub, her little resolve broke and she screamed. "Say something, god damn it!"  
  
Sirius started violently and Angie realized she had made a grave error. At the same time, Sirius realized that all his attempts to calm himself were useless. He gave up all hope and leaped from his chair in a new fit of rage.  
  
"Say something? SAY something? You want ME to say something? YOU are the one who should have said SOMETHING!! For Christ's sake, how the BLOODY HELL could you keep something like this to yourself? Why, Angela, WHY? I dare you to try and explain to me how you justified keeping this from me and from everybody else. I dare you to tell me how you could be such a manipulative, conniving, lying, little bitch. YOU SAY SOMETHING, ANGELA!!" At this point, his breath ran out and he had to stop roaring. He stood, fuming, and breathing heavily, bearing down upon her.  
  
Every word, every roaring syllable cut into her like a blade of white-hot fire, torturing her and scarring her. She had NEVER seen Sirius enraged like this before; she had NEVER seen anyone's ire provoked as much as Sirius's was at that moment. (And that included Halloween when he had hurled a chair into a wall.)  
  
The glass she was holding dropped and shattered at her feet. Tears of panic and guilt, and regret, and hurt came flooding out. Her body shuddered violently with cries. Sirius abruptly turned his back on her. He was so red in the face one would have expected steam to issue from him at any moment.  
  
For three days he had struggled with himself. For three bloody days he had tried to control himself. He had tried to build up a resolve but something had cracked. It was too much, he had absolutely shattered.  
  
"So it's true then," He stated, not questioned.  
  
"Of course it's true," Angie screamed, trying desperately to control herself, to stop the ringing in her ears. Sirius rounded on her; undoubtedly gearing up for another rant, but Angie couldn't let it happen again. "Don't you think I wanted to tell you? Every time I saw you, I could think of nothing else!"  
  
"If you wanted to tell me you would have done it a long time ago! How could you keep something like this from me and from her and from Josh?"  
  
"I was scared, OK? I didn't know what to do and-"  
  
"And Josh had a job, and Josh had a place to live, and Sirius had no finances to speak of, and Sirius lived with his friends, and Sirius had a questionable reputation," Sirius interrupted hotly. "OK, so I didn't look so great compared to wonder boy. But, bloody hell, listen to yourself. You didn't tell me because it was easier that way. If you didn't say anything you kept wonder boy, and his money, and his flat, and you were pretty sure he wouldn't leave you when you needed him. If you had told me, you would have ended up with nothing, except me. You didn't WANT to tell me. That wouldn't have been to your best advantage. Screw the truth; it's easier for me this way!"  
  
"NO!" Angie screamed at him, tearing streaming down her face. "No, you don't understand!"  
  
"Yes! Yes, Angela. That's exactly it, maybe you'd rather not think about it that way, but you know I'm right!"  
  
"What if I wasn't thinking about me? What if I was thinking of Kirsten?" Angie countered with what little dignity she could muster. She was broken and near collapse but she wouldn't allow him to beat her down totally. Not yet.  
  
"If you were thinking of Kirsten you'd have ditched Josh in a second. You knew better than anyone he was an egotistical, narcissistic, asshole who really didn't give a damn about family! He proved that fact when he made no effort to advance your relationship when you got pregnant with Kirsten. If I remember correctly, I was the one who suggested that the right thing to do, for the baby, would be to marry. Neither one of you seemed to be concerned with that fact at the time!"  
  
"What was I supposed to do? I was scared Sirius! I was too young to be having a baby!"  
  
"All the more reason to tell me! Angela, for god sakes, what did you take me for?"  
  
"I don't know! I'm sorry, OK? I made a mistake!"  
  
"You're damn right you made a mistake! You think you can just make it better all at once by saying you're SORRY? What the hell does a word do for me? What the hell does that word do for Kirsten? Did you think you were just going to pass it off? Was Kirsten always going to be Josh's daughter?"  
  
"Yes, no, I don't know!"  
  
"Well, that seems to be the problem with you! You just don't know anything! How could you be so stupid? I just do not see how a person could lie about something like this!" He stopped yelling as Angela dissolved into uncontrollable sobbing. "You disgust me," Sirius said, much like he would speak of mud on his shoe.  
  
Still shaking with indignation he grabbed the invisibility cloak and headed for the door. The cloak halfway over him he opened the door just as Remus Lupin had been preparing to knock. After both men exchanged surprised swearing Sirius covered himself completely and strode past Remus, who stood staring at the scene in front of him.  
  
~*~  
  
Tears were flooding from Angie's eyes a broken glass laid at her feet and a chair lay tipped over in front of the door. Remus involuntarily glanced behind him where Sirius must be retreating.  
  
Quickly closing the door he hurried to Angie. "Angie, what happened? What's going on? Did he hurt you?" Remus asked, extremely concerned. He reflexively took a step backward at her response.  
  
Lifting her face to his, she shouted. "God dammit, it's none of your business!"  
  
"Angela," Remus said gently reaching for her but she pulled back violently.  
  
"Don't concern yourself," She snapped, coldly.  
  
"But, my God, Angie, what's going on? Broken glass, tipped over chair, you're crying and Sirius is leaving looking pissed as ever. Maybe it's not my business, but, what happened?"  
  
"We just had a disagreement. It's nothing serious." If Remus hadn't known better and if he hadn't seen the chair and the broken glass he would have believed her. She sounded very calm and extremely competent.  
  
"Angie, you have upset furniture and broken glass. If this wasn't serious I'd hate to see what happens when it does get serious."  
  
"I was just startled and dropped the glass! Damn it, I don't have to explain anything to you! Just get the hell out of here!" She screamed. The wounds were still too raw to deal with anything else.  
  
"Angie, don't push me away,"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do! Get out!" Remus really had no choice but to agree. He made a feeble attempt at the door to get her to reconsider but was flatly refused. Once outside he ran as quickly as he could to Gryffindor tower.  
  
~*~  
  
There were several startled students (most of whom sprang apart, embarrassedly) as Professor Remus J. Lupin came running through the Gryffindor portrait hole. Remus spotted Harry quickly; he was surrounded by the most people, most of whom were second or third year girls.  
  
Naturally, when Remus really needed to talk to Harry privately he was surrounded by roughly twelve people that probably wouldn't be easy to shake. Still, he had to try and he had to do it quickly.  
  
"Harry, I just came to collect that essay you wanted me to look at. The special one on THE PARCHMENT. The one about secret passageways in medieval castles." Remus said trying to drop as many hints as humanly possible.  
  
"Essay?" Harry echoed blankly, glancing at his watch, which read almost midnight.  
  
"Yes, I'll just go with you to collect it from your dormitory, Harry," Remus said, taking the confused boy by the arm and pushing him up the stairs.  
  
"Professor, what's going on?" Harry demanded when they stood in front of the dormitory door.  
  
"I need the MAP, Harry, quickly," Remus said, with a hint of desperation.  
  
"Uh.sure," Harry said, digging around in his trunk. Remus declared that he was 'up to no good' and the map revealed its secrets. As he had hoped, Sirius's dot was still on the premises showing that he was just heading out the front door and down the steps.  
  
"Are you looking for Sirius?" Harry asked, peering down at the map. Remus nodded.  
  
"You might ask him for my invisibility cloak back," he remarked casually and then changed his tone. "Is everything all right? You seem to be in a hurry."  
  
"Yes, it's OK; I just needed to talk to Sirius before he left the premises. I owe you Harry, and I do apologize for the embarrassment. I've got to run. Mischief managed," He said, shoving the old piece of parchment back to Harry and quickly exiting the dorm.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus ran outside as fast as he could possibly stand. "Apollo!" he said in a louder than normal voice. He was still hesitant to yell, just in case someone heard him and got suspicious. It took him a while to get a response but finally Sirius showed himself.  
  
He wasn't a very cooperative participant in the questioning. "What the hell did you do to her?" Remus demanded marching right up to Sirius.  
  
"Nothing she didn't wholly deserve," Sirius said with a particularly sinister sneer.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" Sirius suggested, a bitter edge in his voice and a malicious gleam in his eye.  
  
"I tried but she threw me out," Remus informed him.  
  
"Then why should I explain?"  
  
"Oh fine," Remus said angrily. "Don't tell me, but I'm going to find out! If you laid a hand on her--!"  
  
"Christ, what do you take me for, Remus?" Sirius shouted back angrily. He did not appreciate these accusations from people he called friends. "And don't give me this crap about caring for her. She's nothing more than a good friend to you, possibly even less."  
  
"And how would you know? What gives you the right to judge?"  
  
"Why don't I just mention to her your little three-timing affair with Sierra and with Holly. I'm sure she'll appreciate you all the more!" Remus purpled with anger.  
  
"That's none of your business!" Remus said, for lack of anything better to say. Sirius held up his hands.  
  
"Hey, you're right. I'll stay out of your business if you stay out of mine."  
  
"That sounds like one of those dirty deals the shady characters make in novels," Remus said suspiciously.  
  
"Remus!" Sirius shouted. "I'm still the same person; this is me, Sirius, your friend. And you are Remus Lupin, my friend. Can we just let this go, I'm not ready to talk about it yet, and we can talk about your illicit affairs later." Remus let out a long breath.  
  
"Don't worry, Remus, I didn't touch her. There were a lot of words, but I wouldn't touch her." Sirius started to make his leave.  
  
"Where are you going Sirius?" Remus asked. "Nikki is worried about you. She doesn't want you taking unnecessary risks and that sort of womanly concern,"  
  
"Remus, allow me to be the first to remind you, you are not a woman, and therefore, don't worry about me." And with that parting word, Sirius walked off an aura of radiating power surrounding him. (And an aura of extreme bafflement surrounding Remus.)  
  
* * *  
  
Not very long after Professor Remus Lupin had burst into the common room Hermione received, what she considered, a very strange letter from "Apollo". He claimed to love her and couldn't wait to see her in her little black dress as normal; what made her a little nervous was the request for any and all information Hermione could supply on Kirsten Star.  
  
Hermione briefly considered sending back a piece of parchment asking the simple question of "WHY?" but decided Sirius would probably get rather upset with her. She consoled herself by devoting an entire paragraph to the question of 'why' before going into a detailed description of Kirsten. Perhaps Sirius had just decided to take interest in her because she and Hermione had suddenly made a mini-alliance.  
  
Sirius read the lengthy and detailed description of Kirsten, rather, his daughter over and over again until he'd memorized every single word. He picked up on little things that he had never noticed when he had known Kirsten as a baby. She had brown eyes, his brown eyes.  
  
He kept reliving memories of Kirsten as a baby. He could remember baby- sitting her and baby-sitting Harry. It seemed like an age ago, but he could still hear her baby laughter. He still remembered the necklace they had all charmed on her very first birthday party.  
  
Resolving himself, Sirius made his way CAUTIOUSLY up to Angie's room the next day. He knew she'd be there and he knew the visit would not be a pleasant one. He took a deep breath and had a vague flash of his prison cell in Azkaban just as Angie opened the door and admitted him inside.  
  
She looked absolutely terrible and he told her so. "You look like hell," He stated. Angie had ugly dark circles and bags under eyes. Her face was drawn and haggard looking and she had a very dead look to her eyes. Almost like the acquired dead look from time in Azkaban.  
  
"You're not exactly the picture of a man in top form," Angie replied coldly, a slight laziness to her voice. Apparently, and unsurprisingly, she had been drinking. "Come back to yell and scream at me some more?" She asked, with a look that would have caused the devil himself to take pity on her. Her eyes brimmed with forced back tears.  
  
"I won't yell if I can help it," Sirius said in a somewhat softer tone.  
  
"Well thanks for your consideration," She snapped sarcastically. Sirius bit his tongue as a minor wave of anger surged through his body.  
  
"Listen, Sirius," Angie said, taking a seat. "I know that what I did was wrong and I even did it for the wrong reasons. I won't try anymore to argue about it. But, please," She said, fighting off those hot tears. "I know what I did; I've had to live with it all these years. Don't put me through it anymore. I did what I did and no one can change it," She took a drink, probably, to calm herself and stop the tears that had somehow started to escape from her eyes.  
  
"Angie, I hear what you're telling me. But to keep something like this from me and from Kirsten for whatever reasons is just baffling. I just don't understand how or why. You had so many chances to tell me but you didn't. You never did, in fact, I probably never would have found out if I hadn't read it in your diary! I would have never known that I was a fa.a father," He said faintly before continuing on. "And not only did you keep this from me but you married Josh without seeking an official divorce or even consulting me first. I just don't know what to think of you anymore."  
  
"I thought we had talked about the Josh incident," Angie said, more to keep the subject on something she could handle.  
  
"That's not the issue anymore!" Sirius shouted before he got himself under control. "What about when I told you I loved you? When I asked you to be my wife? When I took you to be my wife? Didn't it ever occur to you that I might need to know a few pieces of vital information?"  
  
"Of course it occurred to me!" Angie shouted. "Why do you think I had to see you that night? I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again and you never knowing? But, as it turned out I couldn't tell you anyway. I choked. If I had told you that night I knew there was no way I'd ever make it America with Josh. It just wouldn't be able to work that way."  
  
"Once again, it's all about what worked out best for you!"  
  
"I KNOW SIRIUS!" Angie screamed the tears flowing freely again. "I was a selfish, vindictive bitch! Are you happy now!?!?"  
  
"Angie-"  
  
"NO! Let me finish! I tried to tell you. The next morning I tried to tell you. I was GOING to tell you. I had put it off and I didn't want to anymore. After everything that had happened you deserved more than ever to know the truth. But you were so desperate and in such a hurry. You assured me that we would meet again in a few hours. And you wanted me to go and get Kirsten. so I let you go." She buried her face in her hands, wrenching out cries and hating herself for every tear.  
  
"Angie, stop, please," Sirius said in a soft compassionate voice gently resting his hand on her shoulder. This gesture just made her cry harder until she felt like her soul was pouring out in front of her. "I do remember, Angie. I remember you trying to tell me something." She attempted to control herself and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"You kind of distracted me. It's all a blur," She confessed and he agreed with a nod.  
  
"I can't believe I'm a father." Sirius said distantly. Angie inhaled deeply and for the first time looked him in the eye.  
  
"She has your eyes. Every time I saw her all I could see was you. It was like torture."  
  
"I don't know how I missed it,"  
  
"It's not your fault. You would never expect it so why should a thought like that ever cross your mind?" Sirius shook his head sadly.  
  
"Angie, do you think that I would have done what I did, risked what I did, if I had known that I had a daughter, a family to think about? Do you think I would have gone after Pettigrew the way I did if I had known?" The combination of the emotions on Sirius's face and the emotion in his voice got Angie started crying again.  
  
"I'm sorry," She kept repeating again. After a time, Sirius hardened and said sternly.  
  
"I told you I never wanted to hear you say that again to me and I meant it. What happened, happened. I apologize for bringing it up; I'm only trying to get some answers, Angie."  
  
"It's the least you deserve," She choked out.  
  
"Damn right," Sirius said as an almost involuntary response.  
  
"I guess part of it was the circumstances under which she was conceived. How could I be sure of your reaction, Sirius? It was the product of a cruel joke and dulled senses due to substances. It didn't have anything to do with love or."  
  
"I know, Angie, I apologize for taking advantage of you,"  
  
"Nonsense," she interrupted. "After seventeen years I don't need an apology for that. Especially since I didn't need the love potion and the alcohol to make the decision that I made that night. But, I know that's no excuse for keeping that knowledge from you."  
  
"No, it's not," Sirius agreed. "Let's just put it aside for now. Angie, tell me about Kirsten. I want to hear stories, I want to see her, and I want to know what happened while I was rotting in prison." His expression changed to a sound of near desperation and it nearly made Angie break down again.  
  
Angie swallowed and gave herself ample time to consider what she wanted to say. Never had she dreamed this day would ever come. There were so many things she needed to say to him, so many things that a father should know and yet she couldn't focus on a single moment.  
  
"I.Kirsten is." What was Kirsten? How did one describe her? Angie realized, all too late, that she hadn't had a real conversation with her daughter for several days if not weeks. The guilt made her body suddenly feel a thousand times heavier. Angie didn't know her daughter anymore. She had changed so much since coming to Hogwarts.  
  
Angie looked into Sirius's eyes and saw her own dumbfounded looking reflection, her mouth slightly open as she searched for the words. How exactly does one sum up a person? "I love Kirsten," She said simply, finding no specific things to say. "She is my life, the constant that has kept me going. If it weren't for her... I'm sorry; I can't do this right now. I'm not prepared for this.I don't know where to start." She looked pleadingly at him.  
  
"Anything, what's she like? What's her personality like?" Sirius pressed.  
  
"Kirsten is incredibly intelligent. She speaks and writes in dozens of different languages," Angie said, finding a footing on which to build upon.  
  
"Naturally," Sirius agreed. What could one expect with a mother like Angie?  
  
"She isn't as committed to her studies as, say, Hermione, but few are. In a lot of ways she reminds me of myself when I was that age. She's pretty easy going and out going too, she relies on her friends very much. She's not a boring person at all. She is somewhat materialistic, but most teenagers are. She is gorgeous, and she knows it, and she pays attention to that fact.  
  
"She has this expression.and when she is miffed by something I swear she is the spitting image of you. It scares me, actually," Angie admitted.  
  
"Does she play quidditch?" Sirius prompted.  
  
"Quidditch, well, she's a fair flyer and she has played the sport casually but I'm afraid the Americans don't get into it quite as much as we do."  
  
"We'll have to fix that," Despite her current situation, Angie smiled, briefly.  
  
"Can you ever forgive me Sirius? I never meant to hurt you or Kirsten." Sirius dropped his gaze and didn't reply. At the moment he wasn't feeling up to the task of forgiveness. "Oh," Angie said, barely audible. She reached for a glass on the table but Sirius stopped her hand.  
  
"Angela," He said, his hand traveling from her arm to her cheek. Her eyes were encased by ugly dark circles and tired looking bags. She looked thin and weak, and shaky. "Get some rest, you look ill."  
  
"I cannot sleep," She stated.  
  
"You cannot do this to your body," He said, moving the bottle of liquor farther away from her and sliding the ash tray out his way as well. "I am serious. You need some rest and a proper meal. I just cannot hold a temper with you when you are in your present condition," The statement almost sounded funny but it was delivered in such a grave manner that neither party found any amusement in it.  
  
"Don't leave," She said abruptly, as he dropped his hand. His face twisted into a frown. "It's not safe for you to coming in and out of the castle as often as you do. If anything happened."  
  
"Angie," He said, taken aback by her concern. "It's OK; I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Oh, but do you? God knows you must be extremely preoccupied right now. Sirius, please."  
  
"I don't think I need to remind you that I don't need anyone to tell me what to do," He said quietly. She immediately lowered her eyes and fell silent like an obedient child. "Why don't you lie down, then? I need some time to think."  
  
With a very uneasy look she did comply and head to her bed. But she was not there for very long when a knock on the door required her person. Sirius hastily retreated to a corner with the invisibility cloak and occupied his mind with thoughts of nonexistence as Angie cautiously opened the door.  
  
She nearly cried out when she saw her daughter, smiling and happy standing outside the door. Clenching her jaw and swallowing some tears Angie managed to allow Kirsten to come inside.  
  
"Hey Mom, what's up?" Kirsten asked, entering into the room. "It's rather dark in here, why don't you open the blinds?" She asked, doing that very thing.  
  
"Can I get you something, hun?" She asked, quickly shoving an empty bottle into a random drawer. Wincing, she stepped in front of the table littered with other incriminating evidence.  
  
Her stomach muscles clenched tightly as she glanced into the corner, where there was nothing visibly abnormal. "No, thanks, I'm great," Kirsten said plopping onto the couch. Immediately she stood up, removed a long black cloak from underneath her and then sat back down.  
  
"To whom does this belong?" Kirsten asked, gracefully raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um." Angie stuttered for a moment. "It's Remus'.er.Professor Lupin's. It must be," She said snatching it from Kirsten and walking over to a chair. Pointedly, she looked into the corner where Sirius must have been, as she hung the cloak over the chair back.  
  
"OK then," Kirsten replied with a final look. "Anyway, weren't we going to go looking for houses or apartments, OR, you know, like a permanent place to live so that we aren't, like, homeless?"  
  
If Angie thought her stomach muscles were tight before that statement she didn't realize how much more they could contract. First of all, she had forgotten that she was supposed to be looking for a place to live. Second of all, she COULD NOT afford it and she was not about to explain WHY. Involuntarily, she glanced over to where Sirius was located.  
  
She took in a deep breath. "Kirsti, I. Well, yes, we need to start looking but I haven't gathered any preliminary research."  
  
"You mean, you can't go today. Gotcha, Mom," Kirsten said, a little dejectedly. She was slightly annoyed at the phony excuse, like her mom always gave to her.  
  
"Kirsti, I'm-"  
  
"Don't call me KIRSTI!" She shouted, standing up all at once. "The only time you call me that is when you're trying to make yourself look better or make me feel better. And you know who ELSE does that? DAD does that! I cannot STAND IT!!  
  
"I'm sorry that you won't talk to me anymore, Mom. I'm sorry that you're turning into Dad. Making excuses, getting drunk.constantly. But, you know what, that's OK. If you'd rather turn to alcohol for comfort, pills, whatever. Your daughter couldn't provide comfort anyway. She doesn't need you either! Because, while you were drowning yourself in your infinite, secret problems, she got a boyfriend! Not that it's important or anything!  
  
"I guess I'll see you in class, with a hangover, Monday morning." Kirsten stomped to the door and made her dramatic exit, followed by slamming door and all.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Angie screamed as the echo of the slam reverberated around the room. Cautiously, Sirius removed his cloak and sat down beside her on the couch. "What am I supposed to do? I don't want to tell her that her vindictive father is suing me for everything, just because he can, and that we are nearly broke right now! Correction, we're in debt, right now."  
  
"She knows something is going on, Angela. I think you should explain to her... She's seventeen, not a child."  
  
"And who are YOU to tell ME what to do!? So what, you're her father, you don't have any experience raising her! You don't know what's best for her!"  
  
"Not my fault," he snapped, caustically. She sat in guilty silence as he tried to remember everything about her. About his daughter. His.  
  
She reached for a cigarette and actually had it in her hands before she tossed it down and swore some more. "What the hell is wrong with a cigarette and a drink to calm your nerves? Why does the whole world jump down my throat?"  
  
"Because it's not healthy when you take it to extremes and you don't eat and you don't sleep! Damn it, Angie! Just because I'm pissed off at you doesn't mean you have to get drunk and skip sleeping!"  
  
"What do you expect me to do? Carry on with an air of indifference?"  
  
"No, but you can't do this to yourself! Your body cannot handle it. Kirsten is right; there are other ways of dealing with your stress. I'm here, she's there, Sierra, Dumbledore, Remus, anybody. Open up a little, it would save you a hell of a lot of trouble.  
  
"By the way, if there are any other life-shattering secrets you've kept from me you ought to tell me now," Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the stress, maybe it was neither. For whatever reason Angie spoke truly and without thought as she replied.  
  
"I'm in love with you," She didn't whisper dramatically or cry out desperately, she just simply stated. And then, she completely blanched. Sirius's eyes widened, with obvious shock.  
  
"Dare I ask, anything else?" Angie shook her, not wanting to meet his eyes. Without realizing, he let out a little breath of relief at this answer. Angie decided she REALLY was in need of a depressant at that moment and attempted to pour herself a drink.  
  
Of course, Sirius expressed his opinion of that thought. "Damn it! Who died and made you a Saint, Mr. Black!?" She screeched, her nerves stretched to a breaking point. "I don't have to take this shit from you anymore. You don't have any power over me!" She wrenched her glass from his hands and he watched with growing anger as she downed the entire thing in one gulp. Feeling a little loosened up she kept on with her out-burst.  
  
"And what have you kept from ME? God help me, if you've been completely honest with me throughout the years. So, I've got my faults, I married Josh. You know what; I don't know what you expect me to do about it now? Should I bring up all times you cheated on me? Should we talk about what you've done?"  
  
"Enough, Angela!" Sirius broke in, face reddening in anger, and possibly embarrassment. They stood, three feet apart glaring at each other in angry silence for a few moments.  
  
"You just come back in here like you own place making accusations and beating me down. What gave you the right to question my actions? Why the hell should I care what you think? I don't have to listen to you and I don't have to let you come in my apartment!"  
  
"Are you throwing me out?"  
  
"No, I'm telling you to GET out."  
  
"OK, fine. But this isn't over Angela," He continued, grabbing his cloak. "Maybe I don't have the right to question your current actions, but I sure as hell have a right to my daughter!"  
  
The door slammed in a flurry of cloaks.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirsten stormed into the common room, drama queen that she was. Hermione, Harry and Ron happened to be having a conversation about what they wanted for Christmas and what they should get for various members of their families and various other friends when they were interrupted.  
  
"I can't wait to graduate!" Kirsten proclaimed loudly as she flew herself dramatically into the nearest chair. Several people cast strange looks in her direction.  
  
"Ditto," Ron agreed.  
  
"Me either," Harry said.  
  
Hermione, ever practical, "Any PARTICULAR reason?"  
  
"Do you want the short list or the unabridged version?" Kirsten asked, quite seriously.  
  
"Short list, for now," Ron answered for Hermione.  
  
"I can move away from my mother and her possessiveness and I won't have to listen to people telling me what to do. I won't have homework. I'll be independent. I'll be away from stupid and immature people.hopefully.I'll be away from my mother. And, did I mention I won't have to see my mother?"  
  
"I take it you're not going to go look for a house today?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Yes, but that's not all of it!" She inhaled loudly as if gearing up for a huge rant and then hesitated. She suddenly realized it was sort of embarrassing to discuss her mother's alcoholism with her friends and wondered what exactly she was going to tell them.  
  
"Yes.?" Harry said, encouragingly.  
  
"She treats me like I'm six or something. She won't tell me what's going on! I know something is really bothering her right now and all I get is some bullshit force-fed to me. She always does that, and my Dad does too. He's always got his excuses. That's one of the reasons why I severely dislike him and my mother is really starting to piss me off. It's bad enough from one parent.  
  
"I don't know.maybe part of is I'm not used to being with her all year long and having her for a teacher and in my school. But I'm tired of being treated like an immature adolescent!" She shouted the last bit and then threw herself against the back of the chair causing her hair to fly up and then settle haphazardly around her.  
  
"You just went to see her, right? What did she say?" Ron asked.  
  
"I asked her if we were ever going to start looking for a permanent place of residence and she started talking about researching. So, I just took it, I was like, OK, you have plans today, whatever. But then she started to make her excuses and she called me 'Kirsti'!  
  
"Both of my parents do that when they're trying to make me feel better or trying to make themselves look better. When I get angry, they call me Kirsti. Every time they do that I just want to scream.so I did.  
  
"I yelled at her and told her I was tired of being left out. I was tired of her keeping her secrets and not letting me help her with her problems. Instead she just." She hesitated again. "Well, I know she's started drinking a lot. I don't know what her problem is but it's obviously stressing her out. Anyway, I slammed the door in her face and left."  
  
"I've noticed she hasn't always been exactly with it in class," Hermione contributed uneasily. "Especially of late." Kirsten nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, and she won't explain anything to me, she just treats me like a little kid and it's really pissing me off."  
  
"Maybe she just doesn't want to trouble you," Ron said starting to massage her shoulders. Harry and Hermione exchanged a devilish look unknown to the other two.  
  
"I'd rather she troubled me than get drunk. Plus, I really don't want her to get fired, because we don't have a place to live!"  
  
"Hey, calm down, hun," Ron told her. "If she's not going to talk to you then there is no use worrying about it." Kirsten heaved a huge sigh of concession.  
  
* * *  
  
That night most of the Gryffindor seventh years stayed up late talking about careers and where they were headed at the end of the year. A lot of them were interested in Harry's plans, but he stayed uncharacteristically quiet throughout the discussion.  
  
"Why does the end of the year have to be so far away?" Kirsten whined. "I really want to graduate." Several heads bobbed up and down in emphatic agreement.  
  
"I did some job shadowing this summer," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, so did I." Ron said rolling his eyes. "My Dad's job is BEYOND boring, unless of course, you count staring at a trivet and trying to decide if it's safe to touch, fun. By the end of the day with Percy I was thinking of various ways to kill myself. I was supposed to go to Bill's but he's currently unemployed," Ron said, winking at Harry and Hermione who knew he was working for the Alliance. "Mom wouldn't let me visit Fred and George; she seemed to think it would waste of time and money. By the way, if anyone wants some Frostbite Freezies I get them half price." Several people jumped on that idea and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"They don't even go to school anymore and they're still going to torture Filch," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Well, my friends, I think I'm going to head off to bed and dream of playing quidditch for the Cannons. 'Night all!" Ron gave Kirsten a quick kiss on the cheek before ascending the stairs whistling a merry little tune. Several others followed his example.not exactly the same, of course.  
  
Ron did dream, it was not, however, of the Cannons, or quidditch at all. He opened his eyes and sprung out of bed fully awake. He grabbed his wand and a cloak and rushed down the stairs into the common room.  
  
Kirsten had stayed up much later than anyone worrying about her mother. She heard Ron coming and jumped to her feet. He blinked in a moment of shock at encountering her.  
  
"What's going on?" Kirsten asked in a whisper. It just seemed right, since it was so dark and so quiet. Speaking in a normal voice would seem like a shout.  
  
"I'm not honestly sure," Ron said shaking his head. "Come with me." He said, taking her hand and quickly leading out into the corridor. She frowned but decided not to question while they were walking.  
  
He pulled her around corners and through tapestries. Her head was spinning when they finally stopped. She had long since lost of track of where they were and apparently so had Ron. He was looking around and frowning.  
  
"Damn," He whispered. "I thought I had it."  
  
"Had what?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What am I waiting for?"  
  
"It's this way?"  
  
"What way?"  
  
"THIS way?"  
  
"What's this way?" But Ron was pulling her along again. A short time later he came to an abrupt halt and Kirsten ran into him. He seemed not to notice.  
  
"This is it. It must be it. I think this is it," Ron said, clearly not certain of himself.  
  
"Clarify that pronoun, will you?" Kirsten hissed irritably. By now, she was ready to have this little misadventure end.  
  
"I can't do that in words. I don't rightly know what IT is. I'll just have to show you," He said and before she realized what was happening she was standing inside the largest room in the castle she had ever encountered.  
  
The room was swathed in scarlet like some kind of eerie horror flick. Huge fires snapped loudly and an enormous tapestry of a lion leered at them. The floors of glossy wood were covered by absolutely enormous rugs sporting the famous Gryffindor colors. The Gryffindor coat of arms was proudly displayed above one of the fireplaces along with what looked like enough weapons to equip a small militia.  
  
The room seemed to glitter everywhere she looked. Little trinkets and books were displayed on every table or shelf. There were no windows in the room and the ceiling was not discernable high above them.  
  
The furniture was big and ornately decorated. This room contained some of the most beautiful antiques Kirsten had ever seen, and her best friend's parents were museum curators!  
  
She stood rooted to the spot in absolute paralysis for several long moments. When her breathing returned to its normal state and her heart started to beat at its normal pace again she whispered to Ron. "This is, in a word, gorgeous,"  
  
"I know," Ron agreed.  
  
"What is this place?" She asked in a whisper spinning in a slow circle, in order to take it all in.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. Where are we?"  
  
"No clue," Ron said dully.  
  
"No clue?" Kirsten asked, her eyes snapping back to him. Ron shrugged.  
  
"We're still in Gryffindor tower, and this is obviously a very Gryffindor room, but other than that.I just don't know what this place is, why it's here, if any one else knows it exists." Kirsten was frowning at him.  
  
"How ever did you find it?" She questioned taking a few slow steps deeper into the room. Ron hesitated; this was the tricky part. How did he explain the whole situation where he was half-dreaming half-not?  
  
"I don't really understand the logistics of it," Ron said, following Kirsten as she let her hand brush lightly against the arm of a chair. "The first time I ended up here I could have sworn I was dreaming,"  
  
"Yes, well, I'm not so sure I'm not dreaming right now," Kirsten replied, her eyes fixed on the huge flames in the fireplace.  
  
"That's not exactly what I mean," Ron said. "I know that I was in my bed and that I was dreaming. How I got into this room I'll never know. But I was dreaming because then I woke up.only, I woke up in this room."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you I didn't understand the logistics of it. I never knew this place existed. I ran from the room. I hadn't the faintest idea where I was at. I wandered and wandered until I recognized something and found my way back to the common room. Since then, similar things have happened, several times. If I wake up right at the start of the dream, I'm still in bed, like tonight," Ron explained.  
  
"This is very strange." Kirsten said, distractedly, as if it wasn't really. Ron nodded, also distractedly.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's gorgeous," She breathed as she began examining things on the shelf to the right of the fireplace. There were rows upon rows of thick, leather bound books, many of them, not in English. Kirsten reached a hand up to the shelf, hesitated, and then pulled one out.  
  
She carefully set the book on the table and gently opened to a random page in the middle. "What language is that?" Ron asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
"I think its Old English," She said.  
  
"That's not English!" Ron protested. Kirsten shrugged and put the book back on the shelf.  
  
"Do you notice, almost all of these books are hand written?" Kirsten asked continuing her inspection of the antiques on the shelf.  
  
"I always thought that would have been the most tedious job ever!" Ron said. "Studying caterpillars for a living must be more interesting than copying a book."  
  
"Look at this," Kirsten said lifting slightly a very, very old, piece of parchment that was burned along the edges. Ron did as she had asked as she opened the hand-painted box that was next to it. "There's jewelry inside." Kirsten said, but Ron interrupted her.  
  
"That's definitely not English," He said, pointing the parchment.  
  
"No, it's not Ron. It looks almost like Latin," Kirsten said taking a closer look. She began to speak in a low voice. The words, though they had no meaning to Ron, sounded very much like a poem, with a rhythmic feel. They sounded very beautiful. Kirsten went on reading until the words stopped. There was dead silence for a moment, and then the fire popped more loudly than it had ever done before.  
  
"I'm not sure what language that is." Kirsten said thoughtfully.  
  
"Then how did you read it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I only spoke the words how I thought they should be pronounced. I'm not sure what they all are.however, I do believe this is a poem about love." Kirsten moved on along the shelves and Ron reached up to close the little box. Glancing inside, he could have sworn Kirsten said something about jewelry, but he must have imagined it.  
  
The box was empty.  
  
* * *  
  
It was Sunday morning and the sun was shining brightly through the windows of the common room. Ginny smiled and gave a little sigh. Life was going pretty well.  
  
The common room was crowded with early birds. Ginny usually did not fit into this category, and today she still viewed them askance. She knew Draco was not anywhere near the Great Hall for breakfast, so she decided to wait a few moments for her brother and their mutual friends. Hermione was the first down-naturally-and Harry followed soon.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Ginny frowned.  
  
"Don't know," Harry shrugged, "he's been sleeping in even more than usual lately. It's Kirsten I'm used to seeing at this hour."  
  
"Yes.it's very strange," Hermione muttered, "She's usually the first one awake, you know, because she spends positively hours on her hair and face and whatnot. She was snoring when I woke up this morning."  
  
"Kirsten snores?" Harry echoed, starting to laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"That was not the point of the story," she said severely. Just then, Ron trudged down the stairs.  
  
"Ugh," he grunted in the way of greeting.  
  
"Aren't we feeling articulate today?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "Why are you so tired?"  
  
"Trouble sleeping," Ron muttered, but Ginny detected a familiar half grin that told her this wasn't entirely truthful. "Where's Kirsten?" he asked.  
  
"Sleeping," Hermione replied.  
  
"Can't blame her," Ron muttered. "After last night.she was worrying about her mother, you know," Ron added this last part quickly after seeing the looks on his friends' and sister's faces. "Really, you guys, she was upset!"  
  
"So you stayed up and.comforted her?" Harry asked suggestively. Ron's ears flushed, but he was saved from answering that question.  
  
"Good morning!" Kirsten chirped, but she wasn't as perky as Ginny remembered. With shock, she registered that Kirsten's hair was in a simple and imperfect pony tail and her make up was only the bare minimum-not even mascara. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry exchanged looks and burst into laughter.  
  
* * *  
  
Angie woke up in the middle of the day, slumped over the table. The curtain was open and it hurt her eyes. She stood up to close them but fell back over clutching her heard which positively throbbed with pain. Again, she attempted to stand which caused her head to scream in pain, but this time, she knew she was going to be sick. She managed to make it to the bathroom before she started throwing up.  
  
Swearing and stumbling around she managed to find her purse and forced down a few pills. She fell onto the bed, in agony, wishing to God she didn't have a hangover. She remembered screaming at Sirius and kicking him out and after that she must have passed out.  
  
Remembering their fight only further increased the pain. She couldn't remember having a hangover this bad since the last days with Josh. Before the divorce they would drink, every night. And they would get violent. They'd scream and throw things at each other and drink and drink until they passed out.  
  
She covered her face with a pillow trying to forget all that and desperately wishing she would just fall asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius got into two heated discussions with Remus and Sierra that day. Both of them centered on Angie and their growing concern for her and for him. Damn them! Why couldn't they mind their own business!  
  
Sirius, naturally, told them this but they didn't want to listen. They knew something was going on. They knew Angie was changing and never one-hundred percent coherent. They knew that Sirius had stopped talking to Nikki and they hadn't any idea where he was staying.  
  
Life was a mess. And, on top of it all, Angie had thrown him out and refused to talk about Kirsten anymore. The woman infuriated him to no end!  
  
He stood outside, in a secluded area behind the shrieking shack, trudging through snow until he was completely worn out. But, it didn't matter what he did, because even when he slept, he thought of Angie and of Kirsten.  
  
* * *  
  
It was dinner time and the great hall was filled with people.all happy people. Angie had thought she wanted to have dinner in the hall, like a normal person. But, the thought of food made her sick and the sight of all those happy faces drove her out doors at a rapid pace.  
  
All she could think about was as much space as possible between her and Kirsten, between Josh's haunting letters, and between normal, happy beings. Even outside the soft snowfall seemed happy and cheerful and it threatened to drag out old memories.  
  
Before she really realized what she was doing she was walking along the passage to the Shrieking Shack. It fit her mood well, it was underground and it was dark. It was at this point that Angie started telling herself that she was going mad.  
  
Sirius heard her coming long before he saw her. Scrambling to his feet and swearing under his breath he concealed himself in a spot where he had a clear view of the hole where she would emerge.  
  
Out she stepped, like some sort of apparition. She pulled her cloak around her more tightly and stood looking around for quite a while. Sighing, Sirius realized he was going to have to talk to her, whether he felt like it or not.  
  
Slowly, he stepped out of concealment only frightening her a little. "I'm sorry." She said absently. "I didn't realize you were here," Sirius gave her a look but continued in a good natured tone.  
  
"Yes, well, it's a fixer-upper, but it'll do," Angie was in no mood for jokes, not even feeble attempts and therefore did not even try to offer him a smile.  
  
"Why are you out wandering around then?" He asked. She shrugged.  
  
"I think I'm going insane," She replied conversationally. Sirius gave half a laugh.  
  
"Your thought was probably correct."  
  
"Thank you for the vote of confidence," She said sarcastically.  
  
"Here, pull up a busted piece of furniture and have a seat," He offered and they both did so.  
  
"I apologize for yesterday," Angie said uneasily. "But, as I've already said, I think I'm losing it." Sirius shook his head.  
  
"You've got lots of hope," Sirius replied. "I was locked up with several mad people and you haven't showed any resemblances.yet,"  
  
"Emotionally, I just don't think I can keep it together anymore, Sirius."  
  
"That makes two of us."  
  
"I don't want to argue anymore," Angie said, more like a plea than a statement.  
  
"I'm not just going to let this go, Angela. It's not going to go away," Sirius reminded her.  
  
"I never said it had to." A silence ensued broken only by Angie's shivers.  
  
"What was Kirsten like when she started school? Was she always as confident as you?"  
  
"Kirsten has that innate sense of self-confidence that her father always possessed. Of course, that self-confidence, i.e., ego, got her into trouble sometimes. But, I suppose that's just part of growing up," Angie said, with a sigh. "She used to have a joke for us everyday. I remember we used to laugh and laugh. She's always been a very positive, optimistic child. I can't imagine where she picked that trait up."  
  
"You were always vibrant and full of life. I remember you as being happy, positive, and a little bit wild," Sirius replied.  
  
"When you knew me, I was. But, I'm a different person, Sirius. I didn't want to live after... I was very bitter for a long time. By the time that I got my stride back, Josh and I started having real problems. And two drunks are not positive influences for a little girl,"  
  
"She looks so much like you," Sirius said, his eyes shining as he remembered her from the day before.  
  
"She has your eyes. Every time I looked at them." She lowered her own eyes, realizing she'd opened herself up for a reprimand from Sirius. At any moment he was going to start his tirade. He was going to beat her down again for not telling him. How long was this to continue? Would there be no end?  
  
Something started scratching at one of the boarded up windows. Sirius felt his heart jump to his throat the way it did every time he was startled. Being an outlaw did not make one a calm person. There was a loud screech and Angie whipped out her wand.  
  
"It's an owl, for pity's sakes!" She said removing one of the boards with her wand. The owl impatiently ruffled its feathers as Angie removed the official looking document and then it took off.  
  
"Put the board back, please," Sirius commanded, and she did so before reading the document.  
  
"It's from Josh's lawyer," Angie said, a harsh bitterness in her tone. Sirius took it from her and his eyes scanned the page.  
  
"Rightfully, you shouldn't be going after him for child support, Angela. Kirsten is not his daughter," Sirius said.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? If I tell him now that Kirsten is really your daughter do you know what kind of a holiday his lawyer will have? I'll lose everything! I'll be left penniless and homeless! I would Sirius, but I can't risk that, not right before Kirsten goes on to pursue a higher education!" Angie cried.  
  
"I don't understand how you can stand to keep up this charade! And who else knows? Who's in on it with you? Dumbledore? Sierra? Holly? Lily? Did Lily and James know!?!?" Sirius shouted grabbing hold of her shoulders and getting right up in her face.  
  
"NO!" She screamed, starting to cry. "Don't you understand? No one knows! No one has any idea. You are the only other person besides me who has any CLUE!" Sirius released her and stood back.  
  
"No one? You kept this completely to yourself? Well.of course, if anyone else was involved the truth would have come out long before now," Sirius ranted. "This ends now."  
  
"What?" Angie cried, jumping to her feet. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We're going to explain the entire situation to Dumbledore this instant and he will help us through this. He will know what to do. Dumbledore always has a plan of action."  
  
"Dumbledore!" Angie screeched. "We are not telling Dumbledore anything!" Sirius had already set out at a very rapid pace and Angie followed him in hot pursuit.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirsten was explaining the present verb tense of gobbledygook to a fourth year in the hallway after class when Ron spotted her. Grinning, he sneaked up behind her. She gave a little squeal of surprise and the fourth year moved on.  
  
"Classes are over for the day, I could sing!" Ron declared.  
  
"How about skipping the singing and I'll give you a kiss?" She asked turning toward him.  
  
"I believe that's a fair trade," Ron replied leaning forward and giving her a kiss. After some interval Ron abruptly pulled back.  
  
"What is it?" Kirsten asked, her eyes lowering to where Ron held the end of her diamond necklace in her hands.  
  
"Kirsten, I know this is going to sound stupid, but did your necklace always have a 'Z' attached to it?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Kirsten cried taking the charm from his hand and into hers. The glittering 'K' that had always been there was indeed still there, but now, the letter 'Z' was attached.  
  
Oddly enough, it fit with the necklace perfectly; in fact, it looked to have been made to fit the necklace. The cut of the jewels in the 'Z' were exactly like that of the rest of the necklace. There had always been the smallest little raised pieces at each point of the 'K' as if something had been broken off but how in the world had the 'Z' become attached?  
  
"Where did it come from?" Ron asked, taking a step back in order to put a normal, conversational, distance between them.  
  
"I have no.Oh my God!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Ron! This was the piece of jewelry I saw in that little painted box last night!"  
  
"I knew you said something about jewelry!" Ron cried with a note of triumph.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kirsten asked, she was a little behind on Ron's thoughts.  
  
"Never mind. But, how did it attach.?"  
  
"The question is more WHY did it attach? Ron, you have no idea what that room's purpose is?"  
  
"Not the slightest. I suppose we might ask someone who's read Hogwarts, A History." He suggested.  
  
"Nothing like that room is in that book. I've read it,"  
  
"Don't tell me Harry and I are the only ones who haven't read Hogwarts, A History."  
  
"You haven't read Hogwarts, A History?" Kirsten exclaimed. Ron rolled his eyes. *Not another one!*  
  
"Not the pressing matter, Kirsten," Ron reminded her.  
  
"Who might know the castle extremely well, and the history?"  
  
"I can think of one person but I'll be damned before I go to a ghost with this kind of a situation,"  
  
"A ghost?"  
  
"Binns, of course," Ron replied dully.  
  
"No, I'd rather not go to him. We may get too many other questions,"  
  
"Why don't we take it straight to Dumbledore?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Dumbledore? The Headmaster, with something as trivial as this? Ron, he'll be furious!" Kirsten said, clearly not understanding the character of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Firstly, I do not think that random pieces of jewelry bonding to your necklace for no readily apparent reason is a trivial matter. And secondly, Dumbledore is very knowledgeable and understanding. I promise you, he will not be furious.  
  
"This is exactly the sort of thing Harry and I overlook. We should go to Dumbledore from the off but somehow we always seem to justify not going. Of course, later, it usually comes back and bites us in the derrieres, which only further proves that this is a matter worthy of Dumbledore's consultation. Come on, we shall go immediately, since we have nothing better to do."  
  
"Well, I suppose I can't argue with that. But Ron, when he finds out we've been roaming the castle at night."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sirius Apollo Black, we need to talk about this before we go haring off on some misadventure!" Angela cried desperately trying to make Sirius listen to her.  
  
"Your big words don't scare me Angela," Sirius said curtly.  
  
"They used to," she muttered. Sirius gave her a look, rolled his eyes, but didn't slow his pace. "Sirius," she tried again, her voice bordering on desperate, "I really, really think we should talk about this. I mean, you really haven't had much of a chance to consider the consequences this might involve."  
  
"Stop talking to me like I'm one of your students," he snarled. His tone fit the dark, sloping underground passage leading them closer to the school and to one of Angie's greatest fears.  
  
"But.what are you going to do, just walk right into the castle?" she exclaimed triumphantly, finally having found a logical argument for her point.  
  
"Luckily, I have an invisibility cloak," he replied, with the egotistic air she knew so well. "It's a Christmas gift for Harry, since I've practically stolen his with all this sneaking and whatnot."  
  
"Who in their right mind would just walk around with an invisibility cloak on their person?" Angie cried in frustration.  
  
"An escaped convict?" Sirius suggested with a grin, and Angie scowled. This was not amusing in any way, shape or form.  
  
"Sirius-" she started again.  
  
"Shh," he interrupted. "We're about go out and you can't be talking to me. I'll be invisible and they'll think you're crazy."  
  
"They already do," she muttered.  
  
"That," Sirius said, "Is not the point." He ducked under the cloak, and Angie cursed him for always getting the last word in an argument. She couldn't see him, but she hurried into the castle, still hoping to head him off before he reached Dumbledore's office.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, how long has this been going on?" Dumbledore questioned, lightly stroking his beard.  
  
"The sneaking around the castle, or the strange dreams?" Kirsten asked in such a direct manner that Ron couldn't help but roll his eyes.  
  
"The dreams," Dumbledore clarified, looking at Ron, who inhaled nervously.  
  
"Since.the beginning of November sometime,"  
  
"That's over a month! Why haven't you told me of this before? Never mind that, now," Dumbledore added quickly. "Miss Star, do you remember what was on that parchment?"  
  
"No sir," Kirsten admitted. "I didn't even know what I was reading."  
  
"Very well, you had better let me have a look at the necklace in question, my dear," He said, abandoning the beard-stroking in order to position himself on the perch of his chair. This allowed for the maximum inspection capabilities.  
  
Kirsten moved her hair aside and Ron reached up to help her remove the necklace. He threaded the necklace through his fingers searching for the clasp. "There is no clasp," He said weakly. Dumbledore gently placed his head on his fingertips, apparently in deep thought.  
  
"WHAT!?" Kirsten exclaimed. "I've never taken it off before, but I know there IS a clasp!" Frantically, she held the necklace and searched for the non-existent.  
  
Suddenly, they all became aware of a strange sound. It was obviously muffled but it was growing steadily louder. As it became apparent the sound was human voices raised in to an amazing height, Dumbledore looked up at his office door.  
  
"There are only two people in this world that I know of who could, and who would, make that much noise. That must be Angela and Sirius," Dumbledore said in a tone that sounded quite annoyed. He slowly rose from his chair and walked to the door while Kirsten stared open-mouthed after him.  
  
"Sirius.Black?" She managed to croak. A wave of panic swept Ron as he realized Kirsten was a little behind on the times, as was most of the world. Sirius Black was innocent.  
  
Curiously, and somewhat cautiously, Dumbledore opened wide his door and a positive blast of sound reached them. "WELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU NEVER TOLD ME KIRSTEN WAS MY DAUGHTER!!" Roared Sirius Black, the tactful escaped convict. But, it continued.  
  
"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! WE ARE NOT TELLING DUMBLEDORE AND THAT'S FINAL!" Angie yelled back with amazing volume.  
  
"THE HELL WE AREN'T! THIS IS SOMETHING WE ALL SHOULD HAVE KNOWN A LONG TIME AGO! LIKE, WHEN IT HAPPENED!"  
  
"DAMN IT! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS! I TRIED TO TELL YOU THE VERY MORNING YOU WERE ARRESTED, BUT DIDN'T LET ME!"  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME LONG BEFORE THEN!"  
  
"OH, AND MADE YOU AN HONEST MAN? WASN'T THAT ABOUT THE TIME YOU MOVED IN WITH WHAT'S HER NAME?"  
  
"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RAN OFF WITH JOSH AT THE WORLD CUP!" By this time the two had reached the top of the stairs, both incredibly red in the face, their eyes glittering with malice, they began advancing toward Dumbledore's office, still yelling at each other.  
  
"WHO CARES? THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT WE DO NOT NEED TO CONCERN DUMBLEDORE WITH THIS INFORMATION!"  
  
"I think," Dumbledore said quietly, completely stopping Sirius in mid-gasp. "You already have."  
  
Slowly, Angie and Sirius turned to see Dumbledore standing calmly in the doorway. Angie quickly whipped back to Sirius and pointed an accusing finger at him. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, BLACK!"  
  
"IT IS NOT-"  
  
"PLEASE! Spare us," Dumbledore intervened.  
  
Angie swallowed fearfully. "Us?" She whispered, weakly. And then she saw the whole scene.  
  
Ron and Kirsten standing in front of their chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. And, Kirsten did what any healthy and normal young woman would do when she has just heard the biggest most life-shattering news of her life; she fainted, right into Ron's arms.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: WHOO-HOO!! I've been waiting for over a year to write that scene!!!!!!!!! Yipeeeeeee! I finished a chapter!!!!!!!!! Well, very important notice! My e-mail address is changing!!! It will now be  
  
hdecker44@comcast.net  
  
If you would from now on use that e-mail I would be mucho appreciative. Merci!  
  
OK, if you would like me to send YOU an e-mail with updates (when I post) simply state so in your review or leave you e-mail address, pretty please. And, leave your e-mail address if you have questions that require answers.  
  
Well, that's enough! I'm ready to post and ready to stop writing!  
  
Love you all!!  
  
~Star*dust 


	9. What Child is This?

Awakening  
  
Chapter Nine: What Child is This?  
  
By Star*dust  
  
A/N: Well, here's the part that's the hardest for me and the best for you. The summary. Let's see what happened last chapter... I always know the end but I can never remembering all the other little things...  
  
Actually, last chapter can be summarized pretty easily since there weren't very many little things. Just a lot of explaining the main things. OK, so Kirsten is Sirius's daughter and he was pretty pissed off about not knowing for so many years. Then, Sirius decides they need to tell Dumbledore. Angie disagrees and they argue about it very loudly. Meanwhile Kirsten and Ron are out discovering strange rooms decorated for Gryffindor. And Kirsten's necklace has acquired another letter...strange? Then, Kirsten and Ron are about to explain all this to Dumbledore when suddenly Angie and Sirius burst in arguing. Of course, Sirius unknowingly spills the beans about Kirsten fatherhood and there they all are in the middle of this dramatic climax.   
  
So, have fun with this chapter. It's...well...interesting.  
  
***  
  
A murmur of far away voices brought Kirsten back into consciousness. She groaned and sat up feeling a pounding headache. She opened her eyes to see Ron's anxious face.  
  
"Kirsten! Kirsten, are you alright?" he demanded.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, confused. "I'm fine, I just had this really strange dream that Sirius Black, like the convict, and my mom were fighting because I was his daughter. And I...hey, where are we?"  
  
Ron held out a hand and raised her to her feet. After a moment she placed herself in Dumbledore's office. Turning she saw two people seated behind her. One was her mother. The other was Sirius Black. Dumbledore was leaning against a book case across from them. Her mother looked terrified.   
  
"It...It was a dream, right?" she whispered, unable to comprehend anything else. Ron squeezed her hand. No one answered her question. "Right?" she demanded again, more urgently.   
  
"Kirsten...I think we need to talk," Angie said quietly, forcing her eyes to meet her daughter's shocked stare.  
  
"This is a nightmare," Kirsten muttered. "This is NOT happening to me. This is...Mom, he's a murderer! Headmaster, you have to do something! Arrest him, contact the cops, do something!"  
  
"Man, I get that a lot," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Is it the messy hair?"  
  
"Shut UP, Sirius! Can't you take ANYTHING seriously?" Angie shouted at the messy-haired convict in question.  
  
"Of course. I take everything very...SERIOUS-ly."  
  
"That joke is so old," she muttered. Ron laughed. Dumbledore did not appear to be amused.  
  
"What is going on?" Kirsten demanded again.   
  
"Miss Star," Dumbledore began when he realized no one else was going to take the initiative and face the terrifying teenager. "Have you ever been told the full story of Sirius's crimes?"  
  
"Um...he killed, like, a dozen people," she replied, eyeing him warily. It seemed that in her panic she was slipping back into the worst of American slang. "Duh."  
  
"He also betrayed Harry's parents to their deaths and murdered the innocent Muggles in an effort to silence one of his best friends-which he apparently did, since they only found his finger," Dumbledore continued in a conversational voice. Sirius snorted loudly.   
  
"Now Dumbledore, I'm supposed to be a positive role model here," he said. Angie slapped him.  
  
"Thank you," Dumbledore said, nodding to Angie. Ron stifled a laugh. Kirsten watched the whole scene in horror.  
  
"You're nuts...you're all completely crazy..." she muttered.  
  
"Now, Miss Star, I'm not finished," Dumbledore said, sounding like a sullen child. "The friend he...er...killed was named Peter Pettigrew, and he shouted Sirius's guilt just before the street blew apart."  
  
"Okay, I got that, but how in the HELL does that constitute keeping him from the electric chair?" she shouted.  
  
"Electric chair?" Ron echoed, sounding confused. Kirsten waved him away.  
  
"Because Sirius is not guilty," Dumbledore replied simply. Kirsten stared at him for a few moments.  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"Look...Peter Pettigrew, the one he supposedly killed, was the actual murderer. He betrayed Harry's parents, and Sirius, who was very close with the Potters-the best man at their wedding-checked up on them and found the house in ruins and no one alive but Harry, Sirius's godson. Sirius wanted to take Harry, which was technically his right according to James and Lily's will, but I had sent Hagrid to fetch him. So Sirius went to search for the traitor. When he cornered Pettigrew, Pettigrew started yelling that Sirius was guilty to save himself, and then he-that is, Pettigrew-was the one to blow the street apart and kill the Muggles. He cut off a finger and disappeared into the sewers."  
  
"The sewers," she echoed. "Like a rat or something."  
  
"Precisely!" Dumbledore beamed. "I always knew you were an exceptionally bright pupil."  
  
"WHAT?!" she said again. "I meant it as...I don't know...a metaphor or simile or whatever you would call it."  
  
"But it's the literal truth," Dumbledore replied. "Pettigrew was an unregistered animagus, his shape being a rat." There was silence for a few moments before Kirsten burst into laughter.  
  
"That is too great, Professor," she muttered. "I could almost believe you because it's just that crazy. But seriously, that is just too...too opportune to be real." At that moment, Sirius transfigured into a dog with a pop, and Kirsten yelped in shock.   
  
"James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black ILLEGALLY became animagi," Dumbledore explained, glaring at Sirius.  
  
"Hey, I served my time," he replied, throwing his hands up as he returned to his human form. "James is dead and Peter is a Death Eater. What do you want from me?"  
  
"Remus was always the only one with any sense," Angie replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Angela, we all know your feelings concerning Saint Remus," Sirius snapped.   
  
"What the hell is your problem with Remus?" she demanded.  
  
"Professor Lupin knows Black?!" Kirsten cried in dismay. "I thought he was a good guy!"  
  
"He is a good guy!" Angie cried. Sirius snorted.  
  
"Yes, don't you know it?"  
  
"Honestly, you two, can you behave like adults for FIVE minutes?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes. They stopped glaring at each other and looked at the floor, their cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Dumbledore smiled at him.   
  
"Thank you, Head Boy," he said. "Kirsten...what I'm trying to tell you is the truth. Sirius is innocent. He was wrongly accused. You know that he was sent to prison without trial, do you not?"  
  
"No. That's what's wrong with the British legal system. In America-"  
  
"Kirsten, you're British, remember?" Ron interrupted. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not by choice," she muttered.   
  
"Miss Star, this is really becoming very old. Do you accept his innocence or must we continue on this tiring avenue?"  
  
"I just...I need to think about it," she replied. "I mean, from what you've said, its Harry you need to talk to,"  
  
"Harry knows," Ron replied, rolling his eyes. "Harry and Hermione helped Sirius escape back in third year. I would have helped but Sirius here BROKE MY LEG!" Ron glared.  
  
"You did what?" Angie asked.   
  
"Good God, Ron, are you EVER going to let that go? Pettigrew was your pet for Merlin's sake!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Angie and Kirsten cried, staring at Ron.  
  
"Hey, it's not like I ever knew Scabbers was anything but a stupid sleeping rat," Ron argued in his defense.  
  
"That's all Pettigrew ever was," Sirius muttered darkly.  
  
"Okay, so...Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Mom," Kirsten cast a dark look in her mother's direction, "Lupin...who else knows?"  
  
"All the Weasleys," Dumbledore replied. "Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Hermione's mother...and various others with whom you are not acquainted."  
  
"Like who?" Angie demanded, rounding on Sirius.   
  
"Various others with whom you are not acquainted," Sirius replied with a smirk.   
  
"You should not be keeping secrets, Sirius," she snapped.  
  
"Oh please, Angela. You're the one who failed to mention my seventeen year old daughter sometime in the last seventeen years."  
  
"Which brings us to this interesting development," Dumbledore said, and Angie cringed. "What is this about Miss Star's origins being...not as we had thought?" They all looked at Angie, who had the trapped, frantic look of a small animal cornered by a pack of wolves.  
  
"I do NOT want to tell this story," she said firmly.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell it," Sirius replied, and launched in before Angie could stop him. "Dumbledore, do you remember that one year graduation party where James and Lily tied at Quidditch? Well, that's the same one where they had the fight about having kids and James-"  
  
"We do not need to go back THAT far, Sirius!" Angie yelled, her face deeply flushed.   
  
"Well YOU didn't want to tell it," he replied sullenly.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll tell it," she snapped. "Um...okay, so I got pregnant. I think I can say without fear of contradiction that the details are NONE of your business."  
  
"Amen," Ron muttered, making a face. Sirius grinned at him and winked.   
  
"So...I mean, I wasn't..." she cast a wary look at her daughter. "I wasn't entirely certain of...of..."  
  
"The father," Dumbledore muttered. Angie nodded, staring at the floor. She could feel Kirsten's shocked eyes following her every move.   
  
"And she preaches to me about going on a date or two and having fun," she hissed at Ron. Ron shrugged.   
  
"It happens," he replied.   
  
"Anyway," she continued. "I figured out pretty soon that it had to be Sirius...I mean, honestly, Dumbledore, you're supposed to be the omniscient one. Just look at her." Dumbledore-along with everyone except Angie-stared at Kirsten, who was trying not to squirm. Dumbledore's gaze shifted to Sirius, then back to Kirsten, then back to Sirius again.   
  
"Sirius," he muttered, sounding very old, "We're a couple of fools,"  
  
"You're telling me," Sirius replied.   
  
"What?" Kirsten demanded, nearly crying.  
  
"I don't get it either," Ron said, trying to reassure her.  
  
"Kirsten," Angie addressed her daughter for the first time, "What color are my eyes? And Josh's?"  
  
"Blue," she replied. "I'm not totally stupid, Mom."  
  
"And your eyes..." she continued.   
  
"Er...very light hazel," Kirsten said faintly realizing just exactly what her mother was getting at.   
  
"No they're not," Ron interrupted. "They're brown...really dark brown like...like...whoa, I get it! They look like Sirius's eyes! Minus the creepy haunted look," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Oh Ron, allow me to stare you down with my haunted eyes," Sirius said, glaring at Ron, who shook his head.  
  
"No way, man, you win. You are the staring master," he said, as if this were a compliment of some kind. "And you can get the wild, crazy glint," Ron continued enthusiastically. Sirius sighed.   
  
"Okay, this is just getting ridiculous," Angie cried. "Are we done here YET?" She was longing for a cigarette or twelve and a full bottle of something intoxicating.  
  
"I don't know," Dumbledore replied, looking at Kirsten pointedly.   
  
"I...I really need to think," she managed to spit out. Ron nodded sympathetically.   
  
"I think we're going to go, Headmaster," he said. Kirsten nodded.   
  
"You can't tell anyone, Miss Star," Dumbledore warned her. She nodded blankly. "About any of this," she nodded again. Angie let out a breath of relief.   
  
"Goodbye," Kirsten said. She and Ron turned to leave. Ron smiled at Sirius. Kirsten did not look at her mother or...her father.  
  
***  
  
A profound silence ensued after the children had taken their leave. Angie felt a rush of emotion and tears coming on as she put a hand over her mouth. Silently, tears began to leak from her eyes.   
  
Cautiously, Sirius placed a hand on Angie's shoulder. She jerked away and screamed at him. "That was cruel, making me tell that story," She cried. Sirius lifted his eyes skyward for a moment.   
  
"Angela, the truth needed to come out," He said. She gave him a tearful look. Dumbledore sighed heavily and set his glasses on the desk in front of him.  
  
"Angela," Dumbledore said softly, realizing he was treading on thin ice, "Why is that you did not tell Kirsten who her real father was until now?"   
  
"I didn't even know until a few days ago," Sirius replied as Dumbledore replaced his glasses. "And I might never have known if I hadn't accidentally discovered it written in her diary,"   
  
"For Christ's sake, Sirius, stop it!" Angie cried.   
  
"What? Stop telling Dumbledore what a horrible person you are?"   
  
"Sirius," Dumbledore whispered warningly. "Why did you pretend that Kirsten was Mr. Thompson's daughter, Angela?" Dumbledore prompted.  
  
"Originally, I thought she was...and then...after I realized..." She broke down again and Sirius took over.   
  
"She assumed I would desert her...or something worse."   
  
"And you blame her for this assumption?" Dumbledore asked in a bland tone that was not accusatory or sarcastic. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"I wasn't perfect, but I don't think that gives her any kind of right to do what she did," Sirius stated reasonably.   
  
"Allow me to state what I know so that the two of you might correct me if I'm a little confused," Dumbledore said slowly. "One year after your graduation from Hogwarts Kirsten was conceived... weren't you dating Mr. Thompson at the time?" Dumbledore interrupted himself.   
  
Sirius nodded emphatically, responding for Angie. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and continued. "So, you told Mr. Thompson that it was his child... You and Sirius drifted apart for a while. On Halloween, the very night James and Lily were murdered, the two of you showed up and were married. From here, Sirius was arrested. That was the last time you saw Sirius until recently. You attempted to end your life...and ended up here for a while. Then, you went to the United States with Josh and were married to him after you tried to kill yourself once more," At this point Sirius raised his eyebrows and looked at Angie who avoided his eyes.   
  
"You were divorced...eight years later? Something like that; and this year you returned here to Hogwarts. You were reunited with Sierra, and Mr. Lupin, whom you have been casually dating for some time now." Angie's eyes flickered to Sirius for a moment.   
  
"On Halloween," Dumbledore paused, rather dramatically. "You had a confrontation with Sirius. Recently, he discovered an old diary which stated that Miss Star was really the daughter of Sirius. It seems as if it was his idea to explain all this to me. Now, is there anything I have left out?"   
  
"That pretty much completes the tale of 'Angela Star is a horrible person'." Angie agreed, staring at the floor. Sirius reached to her with a comforting hand but she didn't respond. "Don't get me wrong, I had reasons for doing what I did. If Josh was the father, my economic and emotional situation was probably much better off than with Sirius. But, as Sirius pointed out, those reasons are those of a selfish bitch. And I'm frequently reminded that smoking is an unhealthy habit and I'm a drunk. And one more thing that was left out, I'm a horrible mother for not explaining everything to my daughter, who hates me." At the conclusion, Angie burst into uncontrollable and hysterical sobs.   
  
***  
  
Comforting words and soft phrases echoed in Ron's mind, each more ridiculous than the next. He yearned to break the awkward silence between him and Kirsten, but at that moment it seemed about as daunting as a Potion's exam. Her eyes were slightly out of focus, and she was walking around in an almost dizzy way. Several times he had to take her hand to keep her from making a wrong turn.  
  
It wasn't really a very long walk between Dumbledore's office and the Gryffindor common room, but it was one of the longest in Ron's memory. Honestly though, how does one comfort one's girlfriend when she just found out a man she had previously believed to be a murderer was not only innocent, but her father?  
  
Just thinking about it was making his head hurt.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked, and Ron had never been happier to see her. He could have kissed her...except that she was a portrait and all.  
  
"Sethos," Ron replied. The portrait opened and they entered as silently as ever.  
  
The common room was deserted. It was, after all, Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining and the snow had just fallen, so many of the students were outside flinging snow balls at one another. The more studious-Hermione and Harry included-were studying in the Library.  
  
They sat on the couch, and the silence was more pronounced than ever. Ron still didn't know what to say, but he had to try.  
  
"Kirsten..." There, her name was a good start, wasn't it? "Kirsten, I know this is hard for you, but Sirius is really a good guy and-"  
  
"No Ron, you do NOT know this is hard for me, and how can you even sit there and tell me Sirius is a good guy?" Her voice was soft, calm, and cold. Ron resisted the urge to flinch.  
  
"Really, Kirst, it's...I mean, it's not like you even liked Josh anyway-"  
  
"That's not the POINT, Ron!" She shouted, and Ron resisted breathing a sigh of relief. Somehow, she seemed less frightening like this. More human, he supposed.  
  
"Well, think about it! You've never liked him and now you don't even have to pretend because he's not even your real dad!"  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" she demanded hotly. "Ron my entire life has been a LIE! I've always thought...and now...I just can't..." she wasn't stuttering, really. Just grasping at loose ends, as if she had so many thoughts she couldn't organize them enough to make a coherent sentence. "It's just not fair!" she finally proclaimed.  
  
"Life's not fair," Ron replied reasonably. She let out a growl of frustration.  
  
"I just had a life shattering experience and all you can do is sit here and tell me life's not fair!" she screamed, and he could see the tears beginning to well in her eyes. He realized with alarm-and a bit belatedly-that he was going about this in the wrong fashion. He was about to respond when someone else did it for him.  
  
"What's wrong, Kirsten?" the familiar voice asked. "What life shattering experience?"  
  
Ron and Kirsten both jumped and turned, as if they had been caught snogging. Harry and Hermione were looking at them curiously. It was Hermione who had asked the question, and her eyes widened with alarm as she saw Kirsten hastily brush away tears.  
  
"It's nothing," she replied, her voice slightly unsteady as her eyes flickered to Ron's. "I just...I think I need to lie down," she said, flying to her dorm. Ron winced as he heard the door slam. He had to stop himself from wincing again as he turned to face his two best friends.  
  
  
  
"What's up with her?" Harry demanded, his eyes slightly narrowed.  
  
"Er...nothing," Ron replied, trying to be casual, his voice almost cracking with the effort. "Nothing, she's just worried about her mum...and her dog died...and she's feeling ill...and she's worried about the Charms quiz...and she's feeling kind of homesick for America...and she's on her period...and she doesn't like the new shoes she bought...and...er..." Ron was babbling incoherently, and they knew he was lying, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't think of anything plausible, so he figured a list of little reasons...  
  
"Sure Ron, whatever you say," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. "If it's that much of a secret, why don't you just say you can't tell us?"  
  
"I can't tell you," Ron replied, beaming, as if that had been what he was saying all along. Hermione sighed, and Harry looked merely confused.  
  
***  
  
"Dearest Apollo,   
  
I haven't heard from you in a (relatively) long time. I hope everything is wonderful with you.   
  
Just to let you know so you don't have to worry about it all through this letter; I'm perfectly fine, nothing strange is going on (well, except for Ron and Kirsten...they've been acting even more strange than usual.) I just wanted to say hello and see what's new with you.  
  
Now that we've established that; the real reason I'm writing this letter. Have you talked to my mother lately? It's not like her to not come and see me in over a week. I don't know what could keep her so occupied. I thought you might have talked to her recently and could give me some insight.   
  
Well, anyway, what are we going to do about Christmas this year? We've all got to get together and have a gift exchange. Everyone is staying here for our last Christmas together so you can work out a place for us to all meet.   
  
Speaking of Christmas, I'm headed off to Hogsmeade this weekend to finish up my Christmas shopping. I heard there was a sale on little black dresses...  
  
Totally Yours,   
  
Hermione  
  
Harry had approached Hermione in hopes of consulting her about his History of Magic homework when curiosity got the better of him. He had time to see her closing and signature before she placed the letter into an envelope and addressed it to "Apollo".   
  
He backed away and hurried up to his dormitory. Upstairs, he paced and racked his brain.   
  
Harry couldn't understand what annoyed him so much about Hermione's correspondence with someone he didn't know. A man that he did not know.   
  
They'd been writing each other letters for quite some time now and they seemed to be somewhat attached to each other. Addressing their letters to "Dearest" and talking about little black dresses.   
  
That annoyed Harry too. Since when did Hermione go around wearing little black dresses? And why is that Ron knew all about this guy and Hermione's dress and he didn't? What if this Apollo was one of Kirsten's friends?  
  
That thought stopped Harry in his tracks. His face visibly changed color at the thought. He shook himself and continued on his pace.   
  
It wasn't that he disapproved of Kirsten. She wasn't all bad; she definitely wasn't bad to look at. Once you got to know her, her personality was enjoyable too. But she was influencing and changing people all around him.   
  
Kirsten and Ron were always together now and he felt the bond that he, Hermione and Ron had was weakening. Of course, it was part of growing up. But things were different with Kirsten there; they couldn't openly discuss certain things anymore.   
  
He was definitely happy to see that Hermione had finally learned to appreciate herself. The change in her confidence level was astonishing. He always knew Hermione was an extraordinarily beautiful girl but now it shown from her like a torch.   
  
Eventually Harry realized the futility of pacing around. It would never accomplish anything. So, he did the only thing he could think of doing. He got out parchment, quill, and ink and wrote a letter to Sirius.   
  
It was an awkward letter to write. Harry felt stupid saying most of the things he did. He wrote and wrote and wrote until the letter started to resemble more of a short story than a mere correspondence. But the more he wrote the more came.   
  
Harry wrote about how he felt everyone was changing. How he didn't feel ready to graduate and go out into the world. How he couldn't decide what career he wanted to pursue. He wrote about his insane and irrational jealously of Hermione's new pen pal. All his frustrations and worries came pouring forth.   
  
When he finally stopped and sat back Harry felt immensely relieved and somehow comforted. As he sent Hedwig out with the letter-to her annoyance, (the weather was rather inclement and the letter was rather large and long)-Harry felt good about knowing that his godfather was going to read it all. It was good to know he had told someone about everything.  
  
***  
  
Well, life goes on, as Hogwarts inhabitants learned. And Ron learned that even if Kirsten's mother was going through a period of emotional break-down she still piled on the homework before the Christmas holidays. Of course, his homework had become much easier now that he was dating Kirsten, but he still had to be careful not to put something down that they hadn't yet studied in class.   
  
The drama was high all around them, as if every one else had some life changing experience like Kirsten did. Ron had tried to console her and talk to her about what had happened but the truth was, they were both much more comfortable not discussing it. Ron hadn't a clue what to say. Kirsten tried to explain to him.   
  
Suddenly, her entire life was different. She'd have memories and they'd be clouded and they would seem wrong because they included Josh. How could she have called him a father for so many years? Sure, she didn't like Josh, and he was a horrible parent, but he was still her FATHER...or had been...except that he never was...  
  
She growled in frustration. It was all so confusing. Why couldn't her life just be normal?  
  
She should go down to breakfast, she knew. But at the moment the thought of bacon and toast made her more nauseous than anything. Therefore, it was Ron who received the letter addressed in familiar, sloppy handwriting he was used to seeing on letters written to Hermione. It now read "Ron and Kirsten".  
  
His eyes bulged and he stuffed the letter in his pocket before Harry or Hermione could notice anything out of the ordinary. Luckily Hermione was reading her Transfiguration book-some things never change, he thought to himself with a shake of his head-and Harry was muttering over a well-worn book of Quidditch plays. After carefully making sure his friends were busy Ron opened the letter...muttering a distracting charm, just in case.  
  
"Ron and Kirsten,  
  
I know what happened Saturday is shocking, and I'm sure you, Kirsten, have a lot of questions. Please don't go to your mother. She's not in a fit state to explain. She's having a very difficult time right now.  
  
I, however, am ready to answer any question I can. Hermione has informed me of the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. I'll be in the Shrieking Shack. Take the secret passage-Ron, you know the one I'm talking about. The one where I broke your leg, as I recall."  
  
Here Ron squinted. There were a few words crossed out at the beginning of the next paragraph. He could make out "please" and "we" but not much else. Sighing, he continued to read what was written.  
  
"I'm really looking forward to seeing you both, especially Kirsten (no offense Ron). I'll see you on Saturday.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Apollo"  
  
Well, Ron thought to himself, that certainly opened a list of interesting possibilities...  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius was in an awful state of mind that Saturday. He seemed to be that way often of late... He was cold and tired, but his mind was wired. He felt like running around the shack several hundred times because his thoughts were racing through his mind at a confusing speed.   
  
There were so many things to think about. A whole new chapter of his life to worry about. He felt as if he'd started in on the next chapter without finishing the last one. There were so many things he needed to be doing, so much work he needed to finish for the Alliance but how could he ignore the latest news?   
  
His confusing and rather pointless thought process was interrupted abruptly by two apparitions. Swearing at the young couple Sirius attempted not to stare at his daughter, while she was doing her best not to look him in the eye.  
  
"Might you give me some warning instead of giving me a new wrinkle every time you burst in unannounced?" He asked Ron, a slight edge to his voice. Ron shrugged apologetically.   
  
Sirius sighed heavily and resumed his idle pacing, for lack of anything better to do. "Pile some broken pieces of furniture together if you care to sit," Sirius said, waving his arm rather dramatically. "I don't think I can deal with sitting at the moment..."   
  
Ron glanced at Kirsten who gave a slight shake of her head, agreeing with her father. Sirius stopped pacing and grinned. His abrupt change of mood rather shocked Kirsten...but Ron returned the warming smile.   
  
"It's rather chilly in here," Kirsten said quietly glancing around as if looking for a fire.   
  
Sirius snorted. "My dear, it's not necessary to understate for my benefit. It's positively freezing in here, I'm afraid I've forgotten to pay the gas bill." Kirsten gave a weak smile at his attempt at humor. "However, you're the one with a wand, if you'd like a little warmth; feel free to makes a fire."   
  
Kirsten glanced uncomfortably at Ron, almost as if she was rather afraid of damaging anything of Sirius's...as if this were his house or something. "In here, there's a fireplace in this room," Ron said, pointing toward the next room.   
  
"Is there really?" Sirius asked, following the children into the next room. "Well, what do you know? I guess I forgot about that...I never really paid much attention... However, I'd be much obliged if you refrained from using the chimney. Smoke coming from an abandoned old house is perhaps not the best way to go about hiding oneself."   
  
"Didn't think of that," Ron admitted. "Where's Hermione with her fire in a jar when you need her?"   
  
"Did I hear my name?" None other than Hermione Granger asked, appearing in the doorway, followed by Harry Potter. Sirius swore again, as was his habit when the occasion warranted it.   
  
Hermione's face, which was smiling from recognition of Ron's voice, fell as her eyes came to rest on Kirsten. Harry had stopped dead too. Pausing only long enough to form conclusions, Hermione's eyes snapped to Ron and her voice quickly followed with the snapping action.  
  
"What is Kirsten doing here, Ron? I thought we agreed that it wasn't necessary to disclose certain information to her?"   
  
"Down, girl," Ron said, trying to shake off her piercing glare. Hermione would have continued but Sirius intervened.   
  
"Kirsten is here at my invitation," Sirius said, looking Hermione straight in the eye. She returned his gaze with a slight questioning raise of her eyebrows. When Sirius didn't break his gaze Hermione turned and gave a sidelong glance at Harry who looked just as confused as she felt.   
  
"Forgive me for being blunt," Harry said, "But...why?"   
  
Sirius wore a crooked half-smile as he glanced at Kirsten before taking a breath to reply. Kirsten, however, cut him off. "I'm not brain dead, you know. I have noticed a few things..."   
  
Hermione looked skeptical but Sirius and Ron understood why Kirsten had said what she did. She wasn't any more ready to explain that Sirius's was her paternal father than Sirius was. Shaking his head and still wearing that odd half-smile, Sirius spoke again. "You're just like your mother."   
  
"What does Professor Star have to do with anything?" Hermione said sharply. Ron nearly burst out laughing but was just barely able to contain himself.   
  
"Professor Star was a...good friend of mine," Sirius explained, carefully, making it even more difficult for Ron to control himself. "I knew Kirsten when she was a baby."   
  
If Hermione hadn't been trying so hard to understand what exactly what was going on she would have noticed Ron struggling not to show his amusement and she would have found the gaze that Sirius turned upon Kirsten just then, very interesting indeed.   
  
"So, she's become one of us now," Ron said, trying to break tension. Harry still had his arms crossed very tightly across his chest and Hermione was desperately trying not to pierce Kirsten with a glare.   
  
"You're not the least bit frightened to be in a room with an escaped convict?" Hermione pressed.  
  
"But he's innocent..." Kirsten said, trying to smile at Hermione's stony face.  
  
"Right," Hermione said rather shortly, as if she didn't believe her.   
  
Fearing that Hermione and Harry would go on with a full interrogation Sirius felt it wise to stop them before they got carried away. "I believe I can judge who is trustworthy," Sirius said, softly.  
  
"You're the one who trusted Pettigrew...to the demise of my parents," Harry said suddenly. Sirius gave him a Look. "I didn't mean it..." Harry mumbled almost immediately and looked at the floor.   
  
"Well," Sirius said briskly, "I'm sure you all have plenty of Christmas shopping to do, so why waste your time hanging out with an old man?"   
  
They all agreed with nods and smiles. It was as if a director had suddenly called a scene change. They were all smiles and polite as they took their leave. Sirius quickly took Kirsten by the shoulders and asked her the question that had been nagging at him.  
  
"How is your mother? Dumbledore has banned me from the castle for... a while, at least, and I haven't been able to make contact with her."  
  
"It's hard to tell...she tries to hide things from me..."  
  
"Kirsten?" Ron called from just inside the entrance to the secret passageway. She glanced up at Sirius and then hastily took her leave.   
  
"Sorry, I dropped my hat," She called just before she disappeared out of sight.   
  
***  
  
"Nicolette LeMur!" Sirius called, making lots of noise entering her apartment in Paris.   
  
"Sirius Black!" She exclaimed, eyes sparkling as she emerged from an inner room. "It's been so long darling! Ah! Sierra, bienvenue! The Weasley's are in here and Arnold Peasegood. We decided we might want the Obliviator for this venture. Just in case," They all laughed a little as they entered.   
  
Once they were all seated they got down to business. The Alliance would be very busy in the near future. They set to business discussing the trappings of Bill's brilliant plan.   
  
"William," Nicolette said seriously. "You're in charge of most of this so assign your assignments now. You're going to need several people who have specific tasks. And, knowing you, the Weasleys will take care of the dirty work, I'm sure." Bill nodded.  
  
"So," He turned to Sierra who looked like the most likely candidate for one of his jobs. "Tell me, my dear, how good are you at making potions? You think you can handle a few things?"   
  
"I'm not too bad with a cauldron," Sierra replied evenly, almost challengingly.   
  
"Good," Bill breathed. "Very good. Next thing we need to talk about. We're going to need some cash...on hand." Sirius coughed but didn't speak yet. "We're not talking about serious money, but a good chunk of change."   
  
"I can supply you financially," Sirius said quietly. They all turned to stare at him. "I can talk to Griphook..."  
  
"Stop right there!" Bill said waving his hand. "It's too risky. You may have money but we would take a considerable risk moving YOUR money around. I don't want to have to deal with Gringotts. I was a curse breaker there and certain of the goblins don't trust me very much anymore..."   
  
"I'll handle it," Sierra said.   
  
"Sierra, I can't ask you to do that," Sirius cut in.  
  
"No big deal, you can just pay be back when you get off," Sierra said.  
  
"You sound so optimistic. Seen any rats lately?" Sirius asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm serious. I have plenty of money lying around. You know that," She protested. Sirius shrugged. "Good, that's settled."   
  
"Oh, the women with the money," Bill said provocatively to Sierra. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Sierra laughed.   
  
"I have dueling club only two nights a week and the rest of the time I have only a few things I'm responsible for. If I talk to Dumbledore I'm sure we can get together during the week and get to work. This is going to take quite some time in the planning stages."  
  
"Brilliant!" Bill declared. "I'll owl Mum and Dad and tell them I'm coming home for a long holiday. We can meet at the house then. Mum and Dad know you from the ministry so we'll be fine."  
  
"Good," Sierra agreed.  
  
"I love this. A huge part of my life and I don't have to do anything. Everything's being taken care for me." Sirius grinned.  
  
"And the pay off is going to be better than you ever imagined," Bill said, still just a little egotistical about his wonderful idea.   
  
~*~  
  
Sirius lingered after the others had left. "I've got your Christmas present," He told Nikki. "I'm not sure when I'll be around next so you can go ahead and open it now."   
  
With a coy little smile she took the package and unwrapped it. Taking the contents out she shrieked with joy. "A broom! Sirius you got me a broom!" She jumped into his arms and gave him a big smack on the cheek.   
  
"When can you give me a lesson? I WANT TO FLY!" She cried jumping around the room like a little kid. Sirius was rolling with laughter.   
  
"When I weather gets a little nicer I'll give you a lesson," He said.   
  
"I can't wait! Thank you so much!" She beamed.   
  
"I thought you'd like it. Now, I have a favor to ask of you. I have a rather large and important purchase that I want to make. I want you to take me to Gringotts, in dog form, and ask for Griphook. We're going to make a transaction and buy a Christmas present for someone but I need you to do it."  
  
"No problem, sounds like a challenge, I'm all for it!"   
  
"OK, your role. You're going as a lawyer for my father's estate. That's just a cover in case some other goblin gets suspicious. I'll get you important looking papers and such. Once we get there Griphook won't care, but just in case. We'll go tomorrow."   
  
"OK, done!" Nikki agreed still beaming over her broom.   
  
***  
  
It was Christmas Eve and there was a cheery fire crackling in the grate. The only light came from the fire and the little lighted Christmas tree Angie had set up. Sirius and Angie sat next to each other on the couch facing the fire.   
  
Angie sighed loudly. Sirius grinned and put his arm around her, giving her shoulder a little squeeze. "This is the first Christmas Eve I've spent with...anybody for seventeen years. That's a long time."  
  
"I'm sorry," Angie said softly. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"It doesn't really matter anymore... Angela, will you sing something for me?"   
  
"Sing?" Angie asked, pulling back in order to look into his face.   
  
"Yeah, sing. You used to use your voice all the time," Sirius explained.   
  
"I don't know... I haven't sung for...years..." Angie said, unsure of herself.  
  
"I know, you told me. But, that's a shame. It's a waste. You need to sing something. Please?" Sirius asked playfully causing Angie to laugh.  
  
"What if I've forgotten how?" Sirius laughed and pulled her closer.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"Why don't you sing? You used to use your voice all the time too," Angie pointed out.  
  
"It's not the same thing. I'm all right with music to cover it up, but your voice is on pitch and clear, and you have tone...and all that stuff." Angie sighed again and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat for a time in silence, and just as Sirius was about to press her further she started to sing, very softly, but clearly.  
  
"What child is this, who, laid to rest, on Mary's lap is sleeping? Whom angels greet with anthems sweet While shepherds watch are keeping?   
  
"This, this is Christ the King, whom shepherds guard and angels sing; Haste, haste to bring Him laud, the Babe, the Son of Mary!   
  
"Why lies He in such mean estate Where ox and ass are feeding? Good Christian, fear; for sinners here The silent Word is pleading.   
  
"This, this is Christ the King, whom shepherds guard and angels sing; Haste, haste to bring Him laud, the Babe, the Son of Mary!   
  
"So bring Him incense, gold, and myrrh; Come, one and all, to own Him. The King of kings salvation brings; Let loving hearts enthrone Him.   
  
"This, this is Christ the King, whom shepherds guard and angels sing; Haste, haste to bring Him laud, the Babe, the Son of Mary!" By the time she finished tears were falling silently from her eyes.   
  
There was a profound silence where the fire seemed to be the only sound in the world. After a few minutes Angie pulled away from Sirius and wiped her eyes. "It's been many years since..." She began, but stopped talking because there really was no need.   
  
Sirius laughed softly to himself. "You know, I think the only reason the Marauder's kept getting gigs was because occasionally you'd come and sing with us. I mean, James was all right...but you... you made the songs. We'd have never made it without you." Angie laughed too.  
  
"Those were fun times too," Angie agreed. "Happy Christmas, Sirius."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Angela," He replied, and then leaned over and gave her an affectionate kiss.   
  
***  
  
"Kirsten! Hermione! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Ron shouted right into Hermione's ear Christmas morning.   
  
"Bah humbug!" Hermione declared sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Harry was literally dragging Kirsten out of bed by her arms.   
  
"Come on. Ron made me get up, the two of you have to get up also," Harry said.   
  
"Just a minute," Kirsten mumbled, stumbling over to the dresser and the mirror. She was hurriedly throwing some make-up on. Ron rolled his eyes.   
  
"You can do that later. Come on!"   
  
"Wait! Just let me put on some mascara!"   
  
~*~  
  
A merry fire blazed in the grate and the four friends gathered round it. They were all reading letters they'd received from home or...one person or another. Kirsten had received a rather sentimental, though short, letter from her father inviting her up to Angie's room before the others came.   
  
She handed the letter to Ron who read it and then promptly threw it in the fire. Harry and Hermione would have ignored it except that Kirsten stood to leave. "I...I have to go do something really quick," She said, when the inquiring eyes fell on her.   
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed as she hastily scrambled out the portrait hole. "She's just going to get some breakfast. Go to the owlrey. Get a book from the library. See if she can find her lost Charms textbook. You know, a few things... She'll be back soon." Ron didn't understand why he kept babbling. All he kept thinking was stop! But he just kept going.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked very skeptical. "Uh-huh," Hermione said, with raised eyebrows.   
  
"Why don't you just say 'Guys it's personal, I can't tell you'?" Harry asked.  
  
"Guys its personal, I can't tell you," Ron said, looking extremely pleased with himself.  
  
"In the spirit of Christmas I suppose we'll have to let that one go..." Hermione conceded.  
  
***  
  
Sirius couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy. It had to have been before he was arrested and went to jail because even when he escaped and saw Harry he felt a lot of rising anger and not happiness. But today was Christmas, "the most wonderful time of the year". And, not only that, but he was in a warm place, he'd eaten recently, and he was in wonderful company.   
  
A Christmas fever had hit him. He was excited about presents and excited about Christmas dinner. He felt as if he was kid, waking up at four in the morning at the Potter's.   
  
"Morning love, how did you sleep?" Sirius asked, casually, as he made some coffee. Angie started to answer and then stopped and smiled.   
  
"You know, I slept really well." Sirius looked up at her and returned her warm smile. The sincerity in her voice was almost shocking. She had not had a good sleep for what seemed like years.   
  
"We're meeting at Sierra's at... one o'clock today? Me, you, Remus, Sierra, Hermione, and Harry? We'll leave at dark then," Sirius said, pretty much talking to himself.   
  
"Leave? Where?" Angie questioned, not able to follow his train of thought. Sirius didn't answer; he looked at her, his eyes dancing and grinned.   
  
"If you don't mind, I wrote this letter to Kirsten..." Sirius continued, ignoring her questions. "I was thinking we could have a little Christmas of our own...as a...family," Sirius said, only slightly nervous.  
  
"Oh...yes, that would be...yes," Angie agreed; she was somewhat nervous as well. How long had Sirius and Kirsten known about each other? Nine days... a little more? Angie bit her lip. This was going to be trying to her emotions...she could tell.   
  
~*~  
  
Kirsten felt as if she were gliding on air as she made her up to her mother's room. It was difficult to pinpoint her feelings, seeing as thousands of thoughts were whisking in and out of her head, thus keeping her thoroughly distracted.  
  
Before she realized it, she was standing outside the doorway, breathing rather more often than necessary. Her heart was pounding in anticipation. She was going to spend Christmas with her real father...  
  
For some reason, her knocking on the door felt extremely dramatic. She was excited and frightened and really had NO idea what to expect.   
  
Sirius had leapt to his feet at the first sound of the knock but quickly decided that Angie had better answer the door. Angie did so, beheld her daughter trembling just outside.  
  
Sirius and Angie sounded of chorus of "Happy Christmas!" They beamed all around.   
  
"Merry Christmas!" Kirsten declared, in a heavy American accent, just to be blatantly obstinate. Angie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, this is cute," Kirsten commented, hey eyes falling on the heavily tinseled little Christmas tree by the window. Angie shrugged and sat down on the arm of the sofa.  
  
Angie's tenseness radiated from her. Sirius placed a comforting hand over hers and gave it a little squeeze. All in all, it would have made a pretty domestic scene to the casual observer.   
  
"Kirsten," Angie said, "Your Christmas present from me won't be arriving until tomorrow, OK?"  
  
"Arriving?" Kirsten said excitedly taking a seat in a chair opposite her mother. When it became evident that Angie would make no more allusions to Christmas presents Kirsten changed the subject. "Well, Merry Christmas then," She said, handing her mother a prettily wrapped gift.   
  
She had not gotten anything for Sirius. What exactly was she supposed to get for a man she met less than two weeks ago?  
  
While mother and daughter exchanged thanks, Sirius had gotten up and now presented his gifts. "For my girls," He said with a grin; handing them each a rose. To Angie he gave a box of nice little chocolates. To Kirsten; he handed her a smaller box.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Angie demanded.  
  
"Oh Angela, you're very welcome. Happy Christmas to you too!" Sirius replied sarcastically.   
  
"Oh yes, yes, very thoughtful," She said hastily waving her hand. "But, I'm serious, where did you get this?" Sirius simply shrugged.   
  
"Don't worry about it," He told her. A sharp intake of breath indicated Kirsten had opened the box.  
  
"I tried to get the cut that matches your necklace," Sirius explained.   
  
Kirsten jumped to her feet and rushed to the mirror. Angie could barely believe her eyes as she watched Kirsten put on a dazzling pair of diamond earrings. Angie turned her open-mouth shock to a very smug looking Sirius. Kirsten turned around absolutely glowing.  
  
"Thank you so much!" She gushed.  
  
"Kirsten? Why don't you go get Ron, Harry, and Hermione up here so we can have our own little Christmas celebration?" Angie suggested.   
  
"OK! Be right back!" She said, gathering up her rose and scurrying out.   
  
"You got her diamond earrings?" Angie demanded the moment the door had closed. Sirius grinned and shrugged. "She is seventeen years old, you realize?"   
  
"Just making up for lost Christmases." Angie gave him a Look. "What? Do you want diamonds too?"   
  
"Where did you get those earrings?" She pressed; Sirius just laughed.   
  
"I'm a fugitive, not a criminal. I didn't obtain them illegally, if that's what's bothering you."  
  
"Still, she's seventeen. I can't believe you got her diamond earrings for Christmas." She turned her back and walked toward the window to watch the snow softly fall.   
  
***  
  
Sirius leaned back and looked up the dark façade of a brick house on the outskirts of the residential neighborhood of Hogsmeade. Angie stood shivering next to him with her eyes closed.   
  
Sirius carefully fitted the key into the door and slowly swung the door open. He took hold of both her hands. "Step up," He instructed leading her through the door. He quickly shut it and then led her down the hall.   
  
Angie heard the clicking of her heels on the hard floor and wondered where in the heck they were. "Can I open my eyes yet," She asked with a little yet.  
  
"Just a minute more," Sirius said. He led her out into the center of a room and then left her in the middle.   
  
"Where did you go?" She asked.   
  
"Ready? OK, open your eyes," He said just as he switched on the lights. Angie found herself standing in a rather large living room with cathedral ceilings. "I know there's nothing here yet, but... Do you like it?"   
  
"Do I like it? What? The house?" Angie asked, a little confused starting to walk around in circles trying to take in the room. "I guess..."  
  
"Come have a look upstairs," Sirius said, grabbing her hand. He led her down the hall scarcely pausing to look at the rooms. "Here's the master bedroom," He said leading her to the door frame.   
  
She looked into the dark room; then turned to him. Sirius moved his eyes skyward to the mistletoe. Angie laughed. "Do you remember the time at Hogwarts you caught me under the mistletoe."   
  
"Of course," Sirius said laughing. "I was rather immature, wasn't I?"   
  
"You can say that again. You nearly knocked me over with your over enthusiastic dramatics! Of course, James was rolling with laughter,"   
  
"Who wouldn't be? The scandalized look on your face was priceless. Anyway..." Sirius leaned over to give Angie a kiss, but stopped abruptly.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"When did you get to my eye level?" he demanded. "Have you been taking a potion to make you taller or something.  
  
"No..." she replied, looking at him curiously. "Why does it matter?"  
  
"It's just weird!" he insisted. "I've always had to bend down to kiss you and now you're right there!"  
  
"Well that's ridiculous, I'm not any taller."  
  
"Then how do you explain it?" he asked. She smirked.  
  
"As Kirsten would say, 'the boots of doom'."  
  
"Boots of doom...?" Sirius repeated in confusion.  
  
"My leather boots," she replied, lifting her robes to her knees to show the tall black boots in question. Sirius looked down and laughed.  
  
"Some things never change," he sighed, "I guess I'll just have to kiss you with your boots on, won't I?"  
  
"I suppose so, seeing as we're under the mistletoe," she said seriously. He gave her a half-smile and pulled her in for the kiss.  
  
"That's better," Angie said with a smile. She looked up and frowned. "What's this?" she asked, reaching up for the glint of gold on the mistletoe. She pulled down a... house key?  
  
"Happy Christmas," Sirius said softly.   
  
"Pardon me," Angie exclaimed, looking from the key to Sirius.   
  
"Granted," Sirius replied with a grin.   
  
"I...I don't understand," Angie stuttered.   
  
"It's your Christmas gift," Sirius replied.  
  
"This key? What does it open?"  
  
"The front door, of course."  
  
"The front door? Of this house? You're crazy!"   
  
"This is true... Don't you like the house?" Sirius asked.   
  
"It's not about the house!" Angie cried. "How can I accept this? You cannot just GIVE me a house."   
  
"But I am," Sirius argued.   
  
"No! How can you just give me a house? How do you just GET a house?"   
  
"I wanted to get you something you needed. And, you needed a place to live. Happy Christmas," Sirius said with a shrug.  
  
"No, you don't understand," Angie said, starting to get a little angry. Who did he think he was? She didn't need an escaped convict buying her HOUSES! "I am not going to accept a HOUSE as a Christmas gift. A Christmas gift is a box of chocolates...a rose... a bloody fruitcake! A HOUSE is not a Christmas gift!"   
  
"Maybe it's not a conventional Christmas gift but it's what I'm giving you. It's something you need. How can you say you're not going to take this house?" Sirius expostulated. Angie eyes searched his face for some kind of clue to make him understand. Or to make herself understand. You can't just buy a person a HOUSE for Christmas.  
  
"I don't want your damn house! Just because I don't have all the money in the world right now doesn't mean you go out and buy me a whole house!" Angie cried, throwing the key at him and storming down the hallway.  
  
"Angie! I didn't intend to offend. I knew you needed a place to live so I got one for you. Are you just going to walk out?"   
  
"I can't believe this! I CANNOT believe YOU!" She continued ranting all the way down the stairs.  
  
"Angela, where are you going?" Sirius asked as she neared the door.   
  
"Back to Sierra's!" She cried and then stormed out the door.   
  
***   
  
The day after Christmas Ron and Kirsten were creating a little Christmas spirit in the common room when Angie showed up. "Mom," Kirsten said through gritted teeth as Ron sprang away from her.   
  
"We have to go meet your Christmas present, come on, and get your cloak," Angie instructed.   
  
"Right now?" Kirsten asked.  
  
"Yeah, RIGHT now."   
  
They stood shivering a bit on the platform, waiting. The train pulled in and the doors opened. And off stepped Kerri Evangelista, the Italian beauty. They saw each other at the same time.   
  
"KERRI!" Kirsten exploded!  
  
"KIRSTEN!" Kerri shrieked back.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" They chorused as they embraced, giving each other a quick kiss on both cheeks.   
  
"Merry Christmas, darling," Kerri said, stepping back to have a good look at Kirsten.   
  
"Merry Christmas!" Kirsten replied with a grin.   
  
"Oh Angela, how wonderful to see you," Kerri's mother drawled, barely placing her arms around Angie's shoulders. "You're looking...well..." She said, straining very hard.   
  
"You look flawless as always Marina," Angie replied, trying to return her fake smile.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"That's a wonderful brooch," Angie said, eyeing the stunning piece of jewelry.   
  
"Oh, you think so?" Marina asked. "Joshua gave it to me Christmas Eve. We were to his house for a party. You missed a simply divine celebration."  
  
"Oh," Angie replied, suddenly not interested. She didn't want to hear about her ex-husbands wonderful riches and how successful he was.   
  
"Well listen darling, I've got to get back on the train. I'm sure Kerri and Matthew will be no trouble at all-"  
  
"Matthew?" Angie interrupted.   
  
"Oh, I was sure I told you. Kerri's boyfriend came along on the trip. We'll be back the morning of New Year's Eve, all right? Hey, you should meet us in London tomorrow; we could do some catching up? What do you say?"   
  
"Oh, that's all right. I'll be awfully busy and I probably shouldn't leave the children..." Marina laughed.  
  
"Whatever suits you. My love, darling. You look dazzling as always Kirsten. Good-bye!"   
  
"Good-bye Mrs. Evangelista!" Kirsten called as she got back on the train. From inside, her husband waved as the train pulled away.   
  
"Hey Matt, it's good to see you," Kirsten said, flashing a smile. "How long have you and Kerri been going together?"   
  
"What was it...August?" Matt asked looking at Kerri.   
  
"God, has it been that long?" Kerri asked with a laugh.   
  
"August...I left in August..." Kirsten said softly. Matt had always been wild about Kirsten. Funny that she should feel a pang of jealously now. She'd never liked him that much; and now she had Ron. But still...  
  
"Welcome to Scotland, kids!" Angie said in her best British accent.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Ms. Star," Kerri said smiling. "It's so good to see you again."  
  
"You too, my dear," Angie replied, feeling very old.   
  
"Mother, this is Matt, he went to school with us back in the States," Kirsten explained.   
  
"Nice to meet you Matt. I didn't know you were coming so we'll have to talk to the headmaster first thing when we get back to make arrangements for you. I'm sure it will be no trouble. This way..." Angie started to say, leading them off to the path to Hogwarts, but Kerri had her own plans.  
  
"Taxi!" She called to the nearest carriage driver. "This will take us to the school, won't it?"   
  
"Oh...um, of course," Angie replied, biting her lip. She didn't have much extra money to be spending on carriages but the thought of prissy Marina gossiping to her husband about how dreadful she looked angered her.   
  
Matt loaded their things into the back and Angie paid the driver. "Well Kerri, I know you've been to Europe before but has Matt?" Angie asked, making pleasant conversation. "I hope you're enjoying it. Have you just been in London?" Matt nodded.   
  
"We've met loads of wonderful people too! Mr. Thompson's Christmas party was simply divine!" Kerri bubbled in fair imitation of her mother. "Don't you just die for that picture window, Kirsten?"   
  
"Um...I haven't been to Dad's house..." She mumbled.   
  
"Oh, really? Well...you know, he's busy," Kerri said hastily and continued to chat the rest of the ride.   
  
***  
  
Kirsten, Kerri, and Matt all arrived in the common room...laughing. "What in the-?" Hermione began, looking up from the Care of Magical Creatures notes she'd been studying.   
  
"Listen, Kirsten," Kerri said seriously, grabbing Kirsten's arm and pulling her to the nearest sofa. "You HAVE to introduce me to Harry Potter."  
  
"Well, of course," Kirsten replied with a laugh. "And, you have to meet my boyfriend." Kerri raised her meticulously plucked eyebrow.   
  
"Harry...isn't your boyfriend?"   
  
"I was sure it was all over the papers...in fact, I know I read an article in Teen Witch about our break-up," Kirsten said.  
  
"Well...yeah, but I didn't, like, believe it," Kerri stuttered.   
  
"Well, believe it," Kirsten said, leaning back against the couch. "Harry and I work so much better as friends."   
  
"Kirsten...are you hearing yourself?" Kerri practically shrieked. Kirsten just smiled at her friend.   
  
"Look, Harry is a really nice guy, but he's not all he's cracked up to be. Now, my boyfriend, Ron-"   
  
"YOU DUMPED HARRY FOR HIS BEST FRIEND!?" Kerri shouted.   
  
"Uh...well...yeah," Kirsten said, trying to calm Kerri down.   
  
"Well...whatever, I'm going after him then," Kerri said, crossing her legs and also sitting back.   
  
"Uh..." Kirsten said, glancing at Matt, Kerri's quote/unquote "boyfriend". "Well, I don't really know if he's interested in getting involved in a relationship right now..." Kerri shot Kirsten a look but bounced back to her normal self almost immediately.  
  
"Oh my God! Guess, who I met at your Dad's Christmas Eve party? He is SO hot! We have to go see him. He goes here," Kerri explained, all very quickly. Kirsten frowned.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Kerri practically screamed. Kirsten grinned; she knew full well that Draco Malfoy was head over heels in love, much to Ron's annoyance. Still, she felt a little sympathy for Matt, who was looking anywhere but at Kerri...at the moment.  
  
"Oh...well, Draco is.. Draco's..."   
  
"Dead sexy!" Kerri proclaimed. Kirsten rolled her eyes.   
  
"Hey Kirsten!" Ginny Weasley said strolling up, her red hair bouncing. "Ron was looking for you earlier."  
  
"Oh, I'll go get him in a minute," Kirsten told her.   
  
"Kirsten?" Kerri said in an annoyed voice. "Hello! Right here! Like I was saying. If Harry's out I'm so going to ask Draco Malfoy on a date." If Kirsten had been drinking something she would have sprayed it halfway to France. Ginny coughed, very LOUDLY. Kirsten turned to her to explain but Kerri interrupted again. "Kirsten, what is your problem? Her robes are two years old. And, she's not even wearing eye shadow."   
  
"This happens to be one of my friends, Kerri," Kirsten said quietly.   
  
"So, what? Could you please focus on the important thing right now? Draco."   
  
"Excuse me? Hi," Ginny said, tapping Kerri on the shoulder. "I'm Ginny Weasley-"  
  
"I don't care WHO you are," Kerri interrupted.   
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy's girlfriend!" Ginny shouted, her face crimson with anger. Kerri just looked at her with open-mouth horror.  
  
"Well, it'll never last," She said dismissively, waving her hand.   
  
"We've been dating for almost two years," Ginny snapped and stomped off. Kerri rolled her eyes.   
  
"What would anyone see in her?"   
  
"Um, Kerri? Are you planning on being this judgmental to all of my friends?" Kirsten asked.   
  
"Well, somebody's got to tell them what's wrong with them."   
  
"Right," Kirsten said, angrily looking away.   
  
"Come on, I want to meet Harry Potter!" Kerri demanded.  
  
"OK, fine! Let's go find Harry. Just promise me you won't act like a crazy fan when you meet him."   
  
"Like, of course not."   
  
***  
  
By the next morning Kirsten was going crazy, and so were all of Gryffindor tower residents. Ron was being a real prince though. He was constantly insulted by Kerri but he stuck with Kirsten, probably just to make Kerri mad. But Kirsten appreciated it, nonetheless.   
  
Ron graciously offered to lead them on a tour of the castle and the grounds. So, the four of them set off.   
  
~*~  
  
"Afternoon Angela," Sirius said, strolling into her room that day.   
  
"What are you doing here, Sirius?" Angie demanded. She hadn't seen or heard from him since Christmas.   
  
"I thought I'd drop by," Sirius said casually. He removed his cloak and laid it over the back of the couch. Then, he took a seat and very carefully placed the key to the house on the table.   
  
"No, Sirius," She said firmly.   
  
"Angie-"  
  
"For Christ's sake! I'm tired of arguing about it Sirius!"   
  
"So, just take it! I don't understand why you won't. You know you need it. I'm not trying to offend you!"  
  
"Stop this!" Angie cried. "What makes you think I'm going to accept a god damn house? I don't want your money and I don't want your house."   
  
"This is not just for you, you know. This is for you and Kirsten. I'm just trying to take care of my family."   
  
"YOUR FAMILY! You didn't even know you had a family until two weeks ago! You don't need to take care of us! We've always got along fine without you! What makes you think you can just come in here and give us all this stuff? You think we're going to just take you back?   
  
"And what's with the diamonds, Sirius? Where the hell do you come off buying Kirsten diamond earrings? She's never going to think of you as her father! GET OVER IT! You missed it!"   
  
Sirius just looked at her in open-mouth shock for quite a long time. She returned his gaze, breathing quickly. "Whatever..." he mumbled softly and got up to use the bathroom.  
  
As soon as he closed the door she began pacing very quickly and biting her lip to avoid the tears that were threatening to burst forth. She grabbed a glass and started pouring.   
  
She tossed the first one back and then poured a second. She was just lifting it to her mouth when her heart literally froze. The worst possible sound found its way to her ears...  
  
*** 


	10. Holiday Headaches

Awakening Chapter Ten: Holiday Headaches By Star*dust  
  
A/N: I just like to take this time to briefly update you on the current state of this story. I'd say, as of right now, as far as length, we're entering the final stretch, (but I assure you, it will be quite a stretch) as far as major events and plot revelations we're MAYBE halfway. I've outlined (with the bare minimum) the next three chapters which will take us up nearly to the end.if all goes to plan; which is seldom does. So, that's where that stands.  
  
Now, onto to more specific things. A summary.  
  
SUMMARY: So, last chapter. Kirsten really is Sirius's daughter and it takes her a little while to get used to the idea. But, Sirius's Christmas gift of diamond earrings certainly helps her down the road to acceptance. Sierra officially becomes a member of the Alliance when she is appointed special tasks under Bill's direction. This all being a part of his mysterious plan. Sirius attempts to give Angie a house for Christmas and is thoroughly shot down as a result. Kerri, Kirsten's friend from America, arrives, along with her boyfriend. She proves to be quite the character openly opinionated about Kirsten's break-up with Harry Potter and certain other aspects of Hogwarts. And, most importantly we left in the middle of a scene. Sirius and Angie just got into a serious argument about the house and about Kirsten. Sirius stormed off to the bathroom while Angie tossed back a few drinks. She was just hearing the awful sound of.well, I'll let you read and find out.  
  
* * *  
  
"You know, they have help for that kind of addiction," Mr. Joshua Thompson said with an evil smirk. Angie set the glass down with such a force the liquid splashed all over and the glass sounded as if it had cracked. "No need to get violent," Josh commented, his lip curling even more.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? In case you hadn't noticed, Christmas was two days ago, and your daughter went without a present from her father," Angie snapped, advancing on her slimy ex-husband.  
  
"I thought she'd want to spend Christmas with her mother," Josh replied smoothly.  
  
"How considerate," Angie said with awful sarcasm. Josh had started walking around the room inspecting it. "Excuse you, I don't think I gave you permission to enter!" Josh shrugged her off and continued to run his hand over the furniture and pick apart her belongings with his eyes. Angie's heart stopped as she had a horrible vision of him going to inspect the bathroom where Sirius was currently hiding.  
  
Josh stopped at the table and tilted back the bottle to inspect it. "What's the occasion, Angela? Drinking to the anniversary of when you killed our baby?" Angie's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed and punched him squarely on the jaw. Josh staggered back into the table holding his now bleeding lip. "How dare you bring that up!?"  
  
"You little bitch!" He shouted at her, attempting to stand upright again.  
  
"Don't ever come back here," Angie warned in a low growling voice.  
  
"I won't come back, but you haven't seen the last from me!" Josh warned slamming the door behind him. Sirius immediately burst from the bathroom and went straight to her.  
  
"Angie," He cried, taking her by each arm. She was biting her lip in an attempt to stop crying.  
  
"Go and warn Kirsten that Josh is here. She hates surprises. Please.I want to be alone for a minute," Angie gasped, trying to free herself from him. Sirius fixed her with a look and then let her go. He grabbed the invisibility cloak and swept from the room.  
  
Immediately both hands flew to Angie's face and she sunk to the floor sobbing. Punching Josh was not going to help her case in the least.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron, Kirsten, Kerri, and Matt were just emerging from one of the greenhouses when Sirius caught them up. Being absolutely silent he tugged on the back of Kirsten's robes. She immediately whipped around. Kerri paid no attention, but Ron noticed. "Kirsten, a word," Sirius voice whispered from nowhere. Kirsten gave Ron a meaningful look before speaking.  
  
"I think I left something in the greenhouse. Go on ahead, I'll catch you up," She said to Kerri with a dazzling smile. But, before she could go Kerri screeched and grabbed Kirsten's arms.  
  
"Oh my God! Kirsten you're not wearing eye-liner!"  
  
"Wow, really?" Kirsten asked, a little surprised herself. She shrugged. "Be right back."  
  
Kerri stood open-mouthed and Ron grabbed her arm and propelled her in the opposite direction. Just as Kirsten reached the greenhouse the door opened, seemingly of its own accord. Once inside Sirius ripped off his invisibility cloak.  
  
"A thousand apologies, my dear," Sirius said hastily. "But your mother insisted I come warn you. Josh is in town and he will probably try to see you."  
  
"Josh! I don't want to see him!" Kirsten said in a rather loud voice.  
  
"I know, but you have to act like you normally would. We haven't exactly figured out how to explain to him that you are not his daughter."  
  
"You mean I have to call him father?" Sirius nodded gravely. "Why can't he just crawl back into the cave he was born in?" Kirsten whined. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Listen, I don't know what sort of a mood he'll be in your mother just punched him-"  
  
"PUNCHED him?" Kirsten interrupted. Sirius roared with laughter.  
  
"It was the greatest thing Kirsten! All at once she punched him right in the kisser! He's got a bloody lip and everything!" Kirsten's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
"Anyway, you'd better go. I just wanted to warn you."  
  
"Thanks.Sirius," Kirsten said, hesitating, not very sure what to do. "I'll see you later," She said hastily and ducked out of the greenhouse.  
  
* * *  
  
When Sirius returned he found Angie still on the floor sobbing. He let his cloak fall to the floor and immediately got down beside her. "It's going to be all right, Angela. He got what he deserved."  
  
"NO!" She shouted. "He's right. Sixteen years ago today.." And she started sobbing again.  
  
"My God," Sirius said, remembering what Josh had said. "What happened? I didn't know you had another child."  
  
"I didn't! Oh God, Sirius. December, sixteen years ago was only two months after Halloween, after everything happened. We'd only just arrived in the United States."  
  
"What happened, Angela?"  
  
"I couldn't do it. I." She had started to shake and Sirius tried to pull her closer. "No! Don't you understand? Halloween was our wedding night!"  
  
"Oh Christ," Sirius whispered, his eyes widening with realization. "What happened?" Sirius demanded again.  
  
"I didn't want to live, Sirius. And I didn't want anything you created to survive. I couldn't go through with it. I tried to kill myself again. But Josh was there. He.I killed the baby, but.that's when he proposed to me. And. oh God. I killed the baby. I killed our baby!" Angie was crying and shaking and looked a mess.  
  
"Angie, it happened in the past. Leave it in the past," Sirius said firmly.  
  
"But that innocent child." She argued.  
  
"What are you going to do about it now?" Sirius shouted. "It's done. There is no sense in all this. What can you do?"  
  
"Oh Sirius, I'm so sorry." She cried into his shoulder.  
  
"It was all for the best. You would not have been able to bear it. Angela, enough of this. You can't do anything about it. You cannot go on about this. It's been sixteen years; that's long enough. You have to let it go otherwise it will destroy you. Angie, I know. I spent too many years in Azkaban with nothing to do but hate myself. You have to stop this, now." He gave her a comforting kiss but that only made her cry harder.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kirsten, for goodness sakes, I can't hardly stand to look at you. Come here," Kerri declared when she had returned. She grabbed Kirsten by the shoulders and took out her eye pencil. She cleared Kirsten's hair away and let out a startled gasp.  
  
"Kirsten! Where did you get the diamonds?" Kerri asked, her eyes wide as she looked at Kirsten's diamond earrings.  
  
"Oh..my..my.father, gave them to me for Christmas." Kirsten said, glancing at Ron who looked a little pale.  
  
"Oh, see? Josh is good for something," Kerri said with a laugh. "Look up," She commanded.  
  
"Do you ever go in there?" Matt asked pointing toward the Forbidden Forest. Ron explained, glad to have a change of subject and glad to look away from Kerri. To Ron, the eye lining process was a little nerve-racking. The pencil was so close to the eye!  
  
As they walked along Kirsten leaned over to Ron and whispered in his ear. "Thank you for doing this."  
  
"What did he want?" Ron whispered back, referring to Sirius.  
  
"Josh is here."  
  
"As in.?" Ron left his sentence hanging. Kirsten nodded. "Oh."  
  
* * *  
  
"Kirsti," Josh smiled widely at his.well, he thought she was his daughter anyway. Kirsten rolled her eyes to keep herself from laughing. He obviously hadn't had time to repair his busted lip. It was odd to see such an obvious flaw in the man who worked more on his appearance than his marriage, family, or relationships in general. She found it highly amusing, but filed it away for a good laugh later with Ron and with.well.Sirius had thought it was pretty funny.  
  
"I told you I don't like it when you call me that," she said sullenly. She couldn't look him in the eye. It just didn't seem.right. He wasn't even her real father, why did he have to come and intrude in her life?  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied easily. Kirsten refrained from rolling her eyes. She was tired of empty apologies from him. No one who was truly sorry would apologize so quickly and so often. "I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!"  
  
"It's the twenty-seventh, Dad," she replied, forcing the last word out. It tasted sour.  
  
"I know," he replied. "I thought you'd like to spend Christmas with your mother-" Damn right, Kirsten thought bitterly, with my mother and my REAL father, who cares a hell of a lot more than you! "And I've been working you know. My job is important, Kirsti.Kirsten, and it requires a lot of my time."  
  
"I understand," she replied. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Look honey," he began again, as if there was nothing uncomfortable about the situation, "I know I haven't done the best job of staying in touch, but communication is a two way street-"  
  
"The last time you sent me a letter you were threatening to disown me for breaking up with Harry Potter," she reminded him flatly.  
  
"Yes, well I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," he said, and she gritted her teeth. She hated it when he talked to her as if she were a small and somewhat slow child. "But I was just looking out for your best interests-" Bullshit, she thought without much feeling, you were looking out for YOUR best interests, "And Harry Potter is quite a catch. You are back with him now.?"  
  
"NO!" she cried, frustrated. It was as if everyone from her life back in America didn't understand her anymore. Had she really changed that much? "I'm going out with Ron. Period, end of story. And I LIKE him, Dad, so leave off! Harry and I are just friends and that's all we're ever going to be!"  
  
"I've read about this somewhere," Josh commented, almost to himself. "You're pulling away from what you really want in order to rebel against me, that's what it is. Honey, there's no reason to do that. I know you're a teenager and you have these little rebellious mood swings-"  
  
"No, that's NOT what it is!" she cried, "I really, really like Ron, okay? Just.leave me alone about it, alright?"  
  
"Alright, Kirsti, if you say so," he replied apologetically, and she let out a miniature growl of frustration. To keep herself from adding a black eye to his bloody lip, compliments of her mother, Kirsten reverted to an old habit and pulled her hair back and out of her face, breathing deeply.  
  
"So I was going to.where did you get the diamonds?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as they landed on the gems. Kirsten bit back bitter words, which included revealing Sirius as her paternal unit. Of course he would notice the diamonds. Hermione and Harry hadn't noticed YET, but still Kerri and Josh had immediately spotted them. Josh was just afraid Angie might have some financial stability after all, Kirsten thought savagely, not knowing how very near to the mark she was. She quickly devised a new lie, seeing as she couldn't blame her father as she had done before. She smiled as something even better occurred to her.  
  
"Ron got them for me for Christmas," she replied, showing them off with a dazzling smile. "Aren't they simply divine?" she asked, in a fair imitation of Kerri and her mother.  
  
"They look well," he replied stiffly. "Well, I just wanted to say Merry Christmas.or Happy Christmas as they say here." She rolled her eyes. He was always jumping on the bandwagon, always paying attention to what everyone else did and doing the same.  
  
"Happy." she stopped. She was NOT going to ride the bandwagon like HE did. "Hanukkah, Merry New Year, Joyous Christmas, and all that other bullshit," she said instead, pleased with herself. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have guests."  
  
She turned on heel, flipped her hair, and left his presence as coolly as he had left her life.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mom!" Kirsten called entering Angie's room. "Oh, hi," She said, upon sight of Sirius. They were seated at the table, a pile of papers between them.  
  
"What's up?" Angie asked noticing Kirsten looked somewhat distressed.  
  
"Oh, I just had a horribly painful rendez-vous with dear old 'dad'," Kirsten explained, complete with little finger quotation marks. She collapsed onto the couch with a loud sigh.  
  
"I don't think I can stand it much longer." She commented. "By the way, his lip looked awful." And with that, she started to laugh uncontrollably. Sirius grinned at Angie who rolled her eyes.  
  
"What did he want anyway?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh, the usual load of bullshit," Kirsten commented earning quite the Look from her mother. "I've been so busy.blah, blah, blah, my job is so important, you understand. Blah, blah, blah. You look so lovely today, darling. Blah, blah, blah. I love you with all my heart, blah, blah, blah. He makes me sick," She said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Let's stop talking about him then," Angie said reasonably. Sirius and Angie exchanged a meaningful look.  
  
"Hey, are we ever going to go house hunting. I mean, I'm on break. I have all this free time just lying around." Kirsten said hopefully.  
  
"Well.actually." Angie said hesitatingly. Sirius turned to look at Angie and grinned. "Um.we sort of have a house already."  
  
"WHAT!? You bought a house without me?" Kirsten said, suddenly sitting bolt upright. Angie laughed.  
  
"Well, actually, Sirius bought it. It was my Christmas present," Angie explained.  
  
"A house?"  
  
"A house," Angie repeated.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Why didn't you tell me?" Kirsten cried. "What are we sitting around here for? I want to see it!"  
  
So, the three took the trip to Hogsmeade and went to see the house. Kirsten gasped and squealed and skipped all the way up the walk to the front door. Sirius did the honors of opening the door and Kirsten took off inside exclaiming all way.  
  
Both were chuckling as Sirius shut the door behind them. He turned to Angie, took her in his arms and kissed her. "I'll never get used to this," He muttered, before speaking directly to her. "I knew you'd take the house."  
  
"I still say a house is no Christmas present." Sirius shrugged and took her hand. They went off in pursuit of the sound of Kirsten's voice.  
  
* * *  
  
So, Sirius spent the next two days helping Angie move into her new house. On December thirtieth, right before Kerri was to leave, Sirius announced that he had to leave as well. "I'll be back as soon as possible. But I do have business running. all over the world, currently I really ought to know what's going on."  
  
"OK," Angie said, laughing. "You're free to go and to come as you please."  
  
"Thank you," Sirius replied.  
  
"Where will you be?" Angie asked much more seriously.  
  
"I'm going to Paris. That's where headquarters are located."  
  
"Headquarters?"  
  
"Well, there are headquarters in London too but they generally try to keep me out of that operation," Sirius continued, purposefully trying to confuse her. "Don't trouble yourself, love. It's complicated and not very important to you. I'll be back soon."  
  
And he left without even kissing her good-bye.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kirsten, don't you have ANYTHING better to do?" Kerri drawled in a fair imitation of her mother.  
  
"You said you wanted to look around," Kirsten replied, shrugging.  
  
"Well, yeah, but it all looks the same after, like, the first five minutes," she complained. Ron totally ignored the exchange, continuing to lecture about the architecture of the astronomy tower. He was pulling it all out of his arse, seeing as he knew nothing about the school's architecture. However he was annoying Kerri and no one had any idea that he was clueless, so everything was going to plan. Matt was hanging on to Ron's every word.  
  
"Wow," he muttered in awe, "I never knew Helga Hufflepuff invented flying buttresses."  
  
"We here at Hogwarts are very proud of the way our architecture has influenced history," Ron replied seriously. He was dearly hoping that Matt was just messing around.  
  
"Kirsten!" Kerri whined.  
  
"Fine," Kirsten sighed, "Lunch is in half an hour anyway."  
  
"--The ornamental moldings developed by Napoleon-Lunch?" Ron interrupted himself hopefully.  
  
"We have to go to the common room first," Kirsten reminded him. "Harry and Hermione will want to know where we are."  
  
"Harry?" Kerri brightened considerably. "Harry will be there?"  
  
"Even heroes have to eat sometimes," Ron drawled. Kerri ignored the sarcasm, pulling on Kirsten's sleeve.  
  
"Come ON!" she exclaimed, bouncing off with a skip in her step that spelled trouble for Harry.  
  
"I'm tempted to let her get us lost," Ron muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Kirsten stifled a giggle, but made sure they made it to the common room without incident.  
  
"Where is he?" Kerri demanded impatiently the moment they stepped into the room.  
  
"Who?" Matt asked, confused.  
  
"Harry Potter!" she exclaimed, too excited to be annoyed.  
  
"Oh my God," Hermione moaned from the sofa. Ron jumped. He hadn't noticed her presence. "Kirsten, could you please make it shut up?"  
  
"Pardon me?" Kerri looked Hermione up and down in disgust. "Look honey, when you learn how to dress and look presentable then you can make a comment, alright?"  
  
"If I had the slightest amount of respect for you that might sting," Hermione replied in a bored voice, "But I don't, so you're really just wasting your breath."  
  
"You poor thing," Kerri sighed to Kirsten, "Having to deal with this bitch for so long-"  
  
"Excuse me?" a voice from the boy's staircase interrupted. Harry stepped down, looking at Kerri with apprehension. She flashed a dazzling smile and sauntered toward him, holding out her hand.  
  
"You must be Harry Potter," she said, her voice dripping with honey, "I'm Kerri Evangelista, a friend of Kirsten's from America. I've read all about you and I so admire your bravery," she fluttered her eyelashes coyly.  
  
"Did you just call Hermione a bitch?" Harry asked, ignoring her speech and not taking her hand.  
  
"Well.in the nicest possible way," Kerri assured him. "It's a girl thing, you understand."  
  
"No, I don't understand," Harry replied rudely, sweeping by her. "Kirsten.and who is this?" he asked gesturing to Matt.  
  
"Matt is Kerri's boyfriend," Kirsten replied miserably. This was not going at all well.  
  
"Good to meet you.Matt," Harry shook his hand. "Are we eating or what?" he asked.  
  
"Of course we're eating," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Why do you have to make it all dramatic? Don't get yourself all worked up over Kirsten's silly friends."  
  
"Indeed," Ron nodded emphatically. "Let's go!" The three climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
"Can you believe that?" Kerri asked in shock, "That was SO rude.it must be that Granger girl's fault."  
  
With a sigh, Kirsten led her. "friends" down to lunch. Harry was already surrounded by Hermione and Seamus, so Kerri was forced to sit between her very own boyfriend and Kirsten. Ron had saved seats for the three of them, and from the look on Hermione's face she highly disapproved.  
  
Harry and Ron were absorbed in a spirited conversation concerning Ravenclaw's new Quidditch captain. Ron paused long enough to greet Kirsten and nod to her companions, then proceeded to ignore them. Kirsten wasn't offended. She wished she could do the same.  
  
It didn't take Kerri long to figure out that Harry was not in right frame of mind to be seduced. The American blonde had lost all its charm the first time around, Kirsten thought cynically. Kerri tried to interrupt their conversation several times (luckily Dean Thomas had taken pity on poor Matt and they were already discussing a mutual hatred of Herbology), but every time she cut in Ron would raise his voice. Only once was Ron unable to come to Harry's rescue, and in that case Hermione took it upon herself to remind them all about the essay due in three days which neither of the boys had started.  
  
The table fell relatively silent, seeing as almost everyone who was normally around had gone home for the holidays. Matt and Dean were still chatting amiably and two second years at the end of the table were paying them no attention. Harry and Ron managed to use the homework as an excuse not to talk to anyone. Hermione was studying Kerri with a look Kirsten recognized. It boded ill for poor Kerri.  
  
"Oh my God," she squealed out of nowhere, and Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. Kerri didn't notice, "Look, Kirsten, it's Draco! The hot guy from the party, remember?"  
  
Ron mumbled an expletive under his breath but kept from saying anything out loud. Kirsten stifled a giggle.  
  
"Who's that with him?" Kerri continued, in an almost pouty voice. "Kirsten, don't tell me that bratty little redhead wench is REALLY his girlfriend? Honestly, he could do SO much better with a figure like that-"  
  
"That WENCH," Ron interrupted fiercely, his eyes flashing, "Happens to be my sister. And yes, unfortunately, she is his girlfriend. I wish you would go over there and break them up. You and Malfoy would be a perfect match and my sister could find someone worthy of her time."  
  
"God, she's just you're sister!" Kerri argued, rolling her eyes, "It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Maybe not to you," Ron seethed.  
  
"Calm down, Ron," Hermione interrupted, "It's just Kirsten's annoying little American friend with absolutely no emotions except disdain and lust. I wouldn't wish her even on Malfoy." Her voice was even but her hands were clenched, and Kirsten couldn't tell which upset her more: the fact that Kerri brought up Malfoy and its effect on Ron, or Kerri's insulting remarks toward Ginny. Either way, Kirsten's goal was to keep the two as far apart as possible.  
  
"Wish me on Malfoy all you like," Kerri replied, ignoring the rest of her speech as her eyes followed Draco hungrily. "I'd give him something that stupid little bitch couldn't even dream of." Hermione's eyes narrowed, Harry opened his mouth, and Ron turned an odd shade of purple. One could only guess what poor Matt was thinking. Kirsten decided it was time to cut in.  
  
"I'm done," she announced loudly, interrupting Harry's indignant syllable. "Come on, Kerri, I want to show you my mom's rooms and stuff." She grabbed Kerri's arm and dragged her away. Matt followed, parting with a fond farewell to Dean.  
  
* * *  
  
The common room was suffocating. Miss Kerri Evangelista and all her high- nosed snotty-ness was driving Hermione to the brink of doing something disastrous. After she'd sat through the blood chilling laughs and the shallow and corrosive comments for over an hour she couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
She mumbled some excuse about Head Girl duties and rushed out of the common room, putting as much distance between her and THAT GIRL as possible. Before long she found herself in the familiar hallway, not at all surprised.  
  
She ran her hand along the wall and easily found the switch that opened the door she'd found years ago. The room was large and bare, but it always contained a warmth and an indescribable feeling of power. She would go there to be alone, where no one would find her.  
  
She closed the door behind her before lighting the nearest torch. What she saw literally took her breath away. This was not her familiar room of bare wood and concrete pillars. This was the most richly decorated room she had ever encountered.  
  
Thick and heavy tapestries hung from every wall. The floor was covered with the most intricate oriental rugs. The walls and bare surfaces were covered with books and papers and all sorts of countless other things.  
  
It didn't take Hermione long to realize what this room must have been. It was Rowena Ravenclaw's private chambers. It was like an archaeological phenomenon. There was even a fire blazing in the huge grate.though Hermione hadn't come near it.  
  
The puzzling question was why had it suddenly shown its riches to her tonight? She had come to this very room dozens of times over the years and never had it contained anything more than torches on the wall and bare floors. Why had it suddenly come to life?  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione stayed in that room for hours going over every detail. Examining every little thing she could, but not daring to touch anything. She discovered maps of the castle and the surrounding grounds which pointed out paths and corridors that were either nonexistent or completely forgotten. She found books in languages she didn't think even Professor Star would recognize. She found personal letters and half-finished diary entries, and a beautiful blue cloak draped across one of the chairs.  
  
Hermione lost track of time as she absorbed every detail of the room into her memory. One would think that mysteriously discovering oneself in a lavishly decorated and previously unknown room would be unnerving, but Hermione found the place oddly comforting. It seemed so very lived it, with various books sprawled about open to dog-eared pages, yellowed parchment with now illegible notes half-finished nearby with the quill lying across the heading.  
  
More eerie was the feeling of familiarity. She had been in the room a dozen times when it was empty, and she didn't even recognize this as the same room. Yet she felt as if she had been there a dozen times before, as if SHE were the one who was taking notes on the books written in languages she didn't understand. It was as if she had seen pictures, or read about the room she was now standing in.she'd never been there, not really, but nothing she saw surprised her. Everything was exactly where it should be.  
  
Hermione had always felt a secret sympathy with Rowena Ravenclaw.not that it was a difficult jump in logic to make. Who would understand Hermione's "bookworm" syndrome better than the woman who founded Hogwarts' school for the intelligent and witty? Hermione had often wondered WHY she'd been put in Gryffindor. The hat had seriously considered Ravenclaw, but after a while it had chuckled and muttered something about "true self" and called out her destined house. It was an enigma she had pondered over from time to time, especially lately seeing as it seemed she had done nothing but hound Harry, Ron, and Kirsten about their homework all year.  
  
She didn't think about Ron, Kirsten, Kerri, Ginny, Draco, or even Harry after that one thought the rest of the time she was in the room. For some reason they just didn't seem relevant. Only the room was relevant, and everything in it. One of her most interesting finds was a small silver ring. It was left lying on the desk on top of yet another unfinished parchment.  
  
The writing on the parchment had once been English, but the script was messily smeared and now faded. She squinted, but only deciphered a few of the words: "metal" and "discovery." It seemed to be notes on the ring itself. Hermione studied it thoughtfully.  
  
It didn't seem to be anything to get excited about, just a plain silver circle with a small eagle attached. Granted, it was beautiful. It sparkled softly in the flickering firelight and the eagle was blue and carefully sculpted by a master craftsman. She couldn't see why Rowena would be taking notes on something obviously made specifically for her, but then again who was Hermione to decipher the brilliant lady's thousand-year-old reasoning? She turned away and started onto something new.  
  
She was afraid to leave when the time came. How could she be sure the room would ever show itself again?  
  
Finally, she decided that if she could never find this room again she had better try and take some proof with her. Because she reasoned, quite accurately, that most people would tell her that she had been dreaming if she couldn't actually show them that the room existed.  
  
So, very cautiously, and with a racing pulse, she picked up the ring. When nothing happened she breathed a sigh of relief. She had been half-expecting the ceiling to collapse and the floor to burst into flames if she touched anything.  
  
She tucked the ring carefully into her robes and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Kerri finally went off to bed, dragging Matt along like an obedient puppy dog. Ron was asleep with his eyes open. Kirsten rolled her own tired eyes and poked him. He jumped a little bit and grinned sheepishly at her.  
  
He glanced around and saw that "those bloody Americans" had left and sneaked in a kiss. His hand gently moved across her cheek and down her neck to her necklace. He suddenly turned serious and dropped his hand.  
  
"Kirsten," He began, giving the common room a sweeping look, one more time, to make sure no one was lurking about in the shadows, "With everything that has happened these past two weeks, what with Sirius, and then Christmas and now Kerri. I nearly forgot about." He left his sentence hang and he peered into her eyes, as if searching for her thoughts.  
  
"Dumbledore still doesn't completely know about my necklace, does he?" Kirsten asked, realizing what they had temporarily put off.  
  
"And we still haven't solved the mystery of that room," He reminded.  
  
"Let's think a minute. This "Z" was in that little jewelry box, right?" Ron nodded. "And it was near." Kirsten closed her eyes, trying to see the room but it had been over two weeks.  
  
"Never mind this," Ron said. "Come on, there must be some clue as to what that THING is in that room. We've ditched the sniveling twosome, let's go!" He rose from his chair as he said this and took her by the hand.  
  
"What if we get caught walking around the hallways? Won't that be a lovely bit of gossip? The two of us.out alone.at night."  
  
"Let them think what they want!" Ron declared leading her out of the common room. "But we won't get caught all the same. It's break, there are a significantly reduced amount of students in this school and no one is going to be out patrolling the halls tonight. Besides, it's quite late."  
  
"Whatever," Kirsten said, rolling her eyes and keeping pace with him.  
  
"Almost there," Ron whispered, as if she didn't know this already. Once inside they went straight to the shelf.  
  
"Here is the box," Kirsten declared picking it up. "It seems to be just a box. No lettering on it any where." She remarked turning it over in her hands.  
  
"I say!" Ron exclaimed, pulling his hand back. "That's hot!"  
  
Kirsten discarded her jewelry box and looked into source of trouble. "Look at the words! They're glowing!"  
  
"I can see that! And the parchment is hot. Don't touch it," Ron warned, but she did so anyway.  
  
"Oh, don't be ridiculous. It's perfectly normal," She said, delicately picking up the piece of parchment. "I read this remember. I think it's a love poem. but.look! What on earth?"  
  
With every second the words became more and more like loops of light. The words seemed to blaze now as if they had been written in light.  
  
"Drop it!" Ron ordered, and Kirsten did so immediately. It fell and landed with a resounding clang, like that of metal. They looked down and the parchment had gone blank and the fire had died to a few burning embers.  
  
Ron turned to look at Kirsten, his brow furrowed in extreme puzzlement. His eyes immediately fell on Kirsten's necklace. The "KZ" was faintly glowing as it lay against her chest.  
  
Kirsten glanced down and was slightly startled. "How.?" She began, taking the necklace in her hand and placing it underneath her robes as she always wore it. "What just happened?" She finally found breath to say.  
  
"When I find out, I'll tell you," Ron said, somewhat breathless with bewilderment himself. Sometime later, they made their way back to the common room hand in hand.  
  
They were silent; lost in their own ponderings. But their pulses beat together. There was nothing like a good mystery a person you trust completely by your side. There was a thrilling feeling between them. And, despite the fact that both were utterly confounded; life was good.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Hermione skipped breakfast on New Year's Eve. Harry, because he knew it would be Kerri's last meal at Hogwarts and wanted to avoid her so she couldn't attack him or insult any of his friends in her last few hours of opportunity, but Hermione, on the other hand, was simply exhausted after discovering the mysterious room the night before. When she woke up she wrote to Apollo, but didn't mention the room. It didn't seem right.it was her own secret, and not even Sirius could know.  
  
To Kirsten's immense relief Ron stuck it out until the very end. He was up and waiting for her bright and early the next morning, despite their late night. Granted, he didn't look his best. His hair was messy and his shirt was wrinkled. Kirsten thought it was cute. Kerri thought it was disgusting.  
  
Kirsten was becoming more and more anxious to see Kerri on her way. She was wondering what they had in common, really, besides a profound understanding on improving a woman's appearance. Was that what she had really built her six-year friendship with Kerri on?  
  
Britain had done something to change Kirsten in a way that could never be undone. It wasn't the country itself, or Hogwarts, or even the revelations about her past.at least, not mostly. It was the people she had met. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius.all people who had affected her life so deeply she was completely changed in a way she would have never thought possible. Harry and Ron had taught her about first impressions and true romance, Hermione and Ginny had opened her eyes to look past the cover and see the friend beneath a face with no make up and frizzy hair. And Sirius.well, she still wasn't exactly sure where he stood in her life, but he had definitely changed her forever.  
  
She didn't voice any of the thoughts out loud, of course. Her make up was perfect and every straight and silky blonde hair was in place when she and Ron met Kerri and Matt for breakfast. She swallowed an angry reply when Kerri muttered darkly about Kirsten being way too good for Ron. She managed to prevent Kerri from seeing Draco Malfoy and Ginny enter the Hall.  
  
Matt and Ron were talking about Quidditch, a sport with which Matt wasn't all that familiar. Still, did he REALLY believe the losing team had to sacrifice one of its members to the Sun God of Ireland?  
  
Almost the moment the train that carried Kerri and Matt away took off from the station Kirsten turned to Ron. "I love you, I love you, I love you," She said, hugging him tightly, not really caring that her mother was within hearing distance.  
  
"Any particular reason?" Ron inquired, as they started back towards the school.  
  
"Just for putting up with all that. You've been amazing. I think I would have literally gone out of my mind! Was I really as shallow as that when you first met me?" Kirsten asked concernedly.  
  
"Not quite that bad, of course, you don't have the example she does. Did you get a load of her mother?" Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Marina Evangelista, is a highly educated museum curator, along with her husband. They're just very caught up in high society." Kirsten explained. "Ah well.let's not think about it any more."  
  
"Agreed," Ron said with feeling. Kirsten laughed and gave his hand a squeeze.  
  
"I really do apologize for all dragging you with me all the time." Ron shrugged.  
  
"I rather enjoyed annoying Kerri. And it was amazing how shallow you're old pal Matt was. I couldn't believe all the bullshit he swallowed.willingly."  
  
"Matt is not near as dedicated to his studies as Kerri." Kirsten muttered. "I must remember to apologize to Harry and Hermione.and Ginny and Draco. Do you suppose I should just post a general apology on the message board?" Ron burst out laughing and gave her a kiss that landed somewhere close to her temple.  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius currently had a strong dislike for Remus Lupin. However, he kept his opinions to himself. He had set a date on New Year's Eve with Holly Mischel, his long time off and on girlfriend, and he'd set a date with Angie. Of course, at the time he didn't realize he was going to be out of commission due to the emergence of a full moon. But, instead of explaining this to Angie, he simply ignored it and was going to leave her hanging with the explanation later that he had been extremely sick.  
  
Holly; he simply told her it was full moon and he'd see her some other time. She then decided to go to Sierra's house for the big party that Madame Havairhafpvermin was throwing.  
  
Sirius went to Angie's house. She was in her bedroom when he arrived. He knocked on the door and continued to have a conversation with her through the said door. "Remus sends his deepest regrets but he's laid up. Very sick," Sirius explained.  
  
"Sick? What does he have?" Angie asked, opening the door. Sirius raised his eyebrows. Her make-up was done, her hair was up in some sort of elaborate style, and she was wearing crimson dress robes.  
  
"I'm not sure, but he's feeling pretty under the weather," Sirius replied slowly.  
  
"Well, maybe we should go see him. Take him something." She suggested.  
  
"No! He said he didn't want you to get sick. And he wanted you to go on ahead to Sierra's house and have a good time. Celebrate the coming of the New Year."  
  
"Well, I might as well, I'm dressed for it. Oh, but where are you going to go?" She asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I'll just hang out here."  
  
"No, never mind. I'll stay here too. I didn't really want to go mingle with all the very rich very 'classy' people that I have never met before."  
  
"That's ridiculous. Don't stay here on my account," Sirius argued.  
  
"No, I'd rather. Really. Come on downstairs. You want something to drink?" She asked, clicking down the stairs.  
  
"Sure." He responded, following her into the kitchen. "Here, I'll get it," He insisted reaching for a glass. "What would you like. looks like you have some nice wines here, oh look, some butterbeer, we could make some hot chocolate,"  
  
"Ice water, please," Angie replied.  
  
"Oh." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "Sounds great, I'll have the same." They went out into the living room to have their drinks. She sat down on the couch and he positioned himself in a nearby chair.  
  
She removed her strap-y shoes and tucked her legs underneath her. "So, how's business going?"  
  
"It's actually difficult to say at this stage. As far as I can tell we haven't run into anything disastrous." He leaned over and switched on the Wizarding Wireless Network so some soft music played in the background. "What's Kirsten doing tonight?"  
  
"The Gryffindors have a big celebration in the common room tonight. McGonagall ought to love that," Angie told him. Sirius grinned reminiscently. There had been many things McGonagall 'loved' when he and James were in school.  
  
"How's the unpacking coming?" He asked conversationally.  
  
"It's in the same place it was when you left yesterday morning," Angie replied with a laugh.  
  
"What would you do without me?" He asked playfully.  
  
"It's hard telling." She said softly.  
  
"You want to dance?" Sirius suggested suddenly.  
  
"Dance? Sirius, I haven't danced for--"  
  
"Hey, you've probably danced more recently than I have."  
  
"Well, why not?" Angie said, setting her glass down on the floor. (She didn't have a coffee table yet.) She stood up and took off her outer robes, tossing them carelessly on the couch. Underneath she wore a short sleeve, nicely fitting, crimson dress.  
  
"This is nice," Sirius said, gently moving her around.  
  
"What is?" Angie asked, tipping her head back in order to look into his eyes.  
  
"You're the right height again," He replied, looking down at her with a grin and twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Oh," She said with a laugh. "Amazing," She commented as he twirled her.  
  
"What is?" He questioned.  
  
"Even after all these years you're still light on your feet." Sirius gave her his best smile and began to get even more fancy with the dancing skills. He tipped her back and from her position she remarked, casually.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Hungry?" He asked, and they were suddenly standing upright again. "That was abrupt."  
  
"I just thought you might want something to eat."  
  
"Well, actually." Sirius replied.  
  
"I'll get you something then," She said, starting for the kitchen.  
  
"No! Wait!" Sirius cried, taking her hands again; and they tangoed into the next room.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't really have much." Angie said somewhat nervously as she rummaged around in search of something nourishing. "I could fry some eggs. Right now, that's about the only option I'm seeing, so.take it or leave it."  
  
"I'll take it. Sounds wonderful to me," Sirius replied. So, Angie set to work making eggs just the way Sirius liked them. (Without realizing she had remembered that Sirius preferred his eggs scrambled as opposed to over- easy.)  
  
Sirius gradually became aware that she was humming, softly, but harmoniously. To hear music, especially music created by Angie was a very touching experience for Sirius Black. As he leaned against the counter (there weren't yet any chairs in the kitchen.) he quite lost himself down memory lane.  
  
"What is it?" Angie asked, catching sight of him. Sirius smiled and shook his head.  
  
"It's inexplicable," He replied. Angie gave him a quizzical look and then went back to being domestic.  
  
Angie took a plate for herself and passed Sirius a plate. Hopping up onto the counter she instructed Sirius to do the same. "Have a seat," She offered with a smile. Sirius rolled his eyes but, seeing as it was their only option, save the floor, he acquiesced.  
  
"You know, Lily would have hit the fan if I'd ever done something like this in her house," Sirius commented.  
  
"She's probably rolling over in her grave as we speak," Angie agreed with a laugh. "I swear, every time I was at that house Lily was cooking eggs. It's probably a good thing they died young. Otherwise, James would have died of high cholesterol. Probably would have had a heart attack by the time he was thirty."  
  
"Yes, well. You know why she was always cooking eggs? Simply to tease James because he didn't even know how to properly crack an egg. Spoiled rich kid," Sirius added with a laugh.  
  
"I miss them," Angie said with a heavy sigh. Sirius nodded. The tension in the room was growing and they both concentrated on the eggs in order to avoid conversation. "Done?" Angie asked, setting her plate into the sink behind her.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Merci beaucoup! C'est un chef-d'oeuvre!" Sirius said, sliding over to place his plate in the sink too.  
  
"Actually, you don't speak French half bad," Angie commented. "However, I wouldn't call my scrambled eggs a masterpiece; but, to each his own."  
  
"Angela," He said, now dangerously close to her. "I don't think I commented before but you look absolutely stunning in crimson."  
  
"You think so?" She could feel her cheeks burning but she'd be damned before she looked away.  
  
"But I can't say I can choose between this and the sexy black dress you used to wear when we'd double date with James and Lily." Angie found herself giggling.  
  
"I bet you I still have that somewhere.I could never wear it now though," She said, when another thought suddenly occurred to her. "Sirius, what did you do then? I used to wear boots and high heels."  
  
"This is true." Sirius admitted. "But, on those nights I wouldn't kiss you in public.usually. That always came later."  
  
"You make it sound so scandalous."  
  
"But it was scandalous darling!" Angie let out a peal of laughter as he suddenly came much closer. When he finally did kiss her she was leaning back on her elbows and therefore her hands were completely useless.  
  
He pulled back just a little and she studied his face. How different and yet how similar it was to 'back then'. "What happened to us Sirius?" She asked wistfully, her eyes shining with a little moisture.  
  
No words came to him that could even possibly begin to answer that question. Gently, he reached up and brushed some hair away from her eyes and shook his head ever so slightly. His hand came to rest on her cheek.  
  
"God, I've missed you," He said, his voice wrought with emotion. She felt herself sharply intake a breath.  
  
"For so long I've forced myself to forget.and." All at once her lips connected with his for a moment of passion.  
  
"Run away with me, Angela," He whispered, his breath warm against her skin.  
  
"Anywhere," She replied without thinking. He suddenly jerked away from her to look her in the eyes, to determine the truth of that one word reply. "No, I couldn't. Not now." She amended, barely audible, her eyes dropping.  
  
"We'll go, just the two of us. Live on a beach somewhere. We'll only have to come in contact with a limited number of locals. Someplace where they can't find us."  
  
"Somewhere over the rainbow?" She questioned, her eyes suddenly meeting his again. They both starting laughing madly. Sirius sat up again and pulled Angie up beside him.  
  
"You're right," He agreed. "Besides, I couldn't ask you to give up everything.just on my account."  
  
"It's Kirsten," Angie admitted. "I couldn't leave her now. Not when she's just about to graduate and start the rest of her life."  
  
"It's OK, I know," Sirius said, lifting her chin so that he could look into her eyes, which were shining with tears.  
  
"Kiss me Sirius."  
  
Naturally, he obeyed, but he sensed a reluctance or a resistance and stopped almost as soon as he'd began. "We can't Sirius," She said, the first tear falling from her eye. "You just said running away would be the only option. We would never work." He started to speak but she raised her voice. "No, hear me out! It would be too dangerous for you to keep coming back here and when you would be gone, it'd be torture, always worrying. It's not fair, Sirius!"  
  
"I know, I'm only endangering you and Kirsten by being here. And there is Remus to think about," Sirius pointed out. At this point a strangled cry burst forth from Angie.  
  
"I don't want to talk about Remus," She said evenly and kissed him again.  
  
"But," Sirius protested in between kisses. "We should stop."  
  
"I don't care," Angie replied. "I don't care."  
  
They carried on nicely until Angie was lying with her back on the counter and somebody knocked a couple of dishes together with a nice clang. Sirius, supporting himself on his hands, looked down at her and laughed.  
  
She slipped out from under him and onto the floor. "This is getting ridiculous," She muttered, more to herself than to him. "I'm going to go change clothes." And she retreated at rather a more rapid pace than necessary.  
  
* * *  
  
It was entering the final hour for the current year and Sierra was leaving her celebration. Not that she minded much. As she had expected it was a dreadful bore and she had been forced to dress in much nicer clothes than she preferred to wear.  
  
She didn't bother to knock when she arrived at her destination, since she knew he'd be too lazy to open the door anyhow. "Happy new year, Miss Sierra," Bill Weasley called with a heavy tongue as she entered.  
  
"Been drinking, I see," She commented. He simply shrugged.  
  
"Care to join me?" He asked, offering her what appeared to be whiskey.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait to toast to the new year? Since you called me away from party, I'm going to have to ring in the new year here."  
  
"Why wait, time in this year is nearly gone, you're missing opportunities," Bill pointed out. "And besides, you didn't want to stay at that boring international convention of horse-asses otherwise you would have waited to come until after the new year, despite the fact that I warned you we had urgent problems."  
  
"Oh right, those urgent matters." Sierra said with a grin. "I can see you've worked yourself into such a state."  
  
"Oh yes, big problems have we. Drink to forget says I,"  
  
"Why not?" Sierra asked, taking a glass from him. "By the way, I rather think a horse's ass is quite an accurate description of most of the people present at that hideous social gathering!"  
  
"Cheers to that!" Bill declared and they both tipped up their glasses.  
  
* * *  
  
For a few moments Sirius stayed, his elbows resting on the counter and his hands covering his face running over the recent events in his mind. Then, he followed her up to her bedroom.  
  
The door was open and the light was off. A thin strip of illumination shown in from the slowly dying torch in the hallway. Sirius leaned against the doorframe and for a minute, he didn't speak.  
  
"Angela, I apologize for my behavior. I was thinking we shouldn't see each other anymore," He told her as she was approaching him.  
  
"You were thinking." She repeated, a half smile on her face. "And don't apologize," She added.  
  
"I'm sor-" He cut himself off and laughed aloud.  
  
"Maybe not seeing each other would be best," She said in a voice that didn't sound like she agreed at all. "And, I mean, what am I going to tell Remus?"  
  
Quite suddenly Sirius had her in a rather forceful grip and he was pushing her against the wall. He gave her a hasty kiss and then spoke in fair imitation of her even tone. "I don't want to talk about Remus."  
  
She started to laugh but he stopped her mouth with his. She found herself kissing him back with as much passion and intensity as he kissed her. After a rousing interval he lifted her off the ground, still attacking her neck, and made his way toward the bed.  
  
"Sirius, the box!" She warned, but was too late. He tripped and they ended up in a laughing heap on the bed.  
  
"How romantic," Angie said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Whenever I'm around you, I can't help myself. I get so clumsy," He replied, also being sarcastic.  
  
"Reminds me of our wedding night when you ran into the bed, dropped me unceremoniously and started swearing," Angie reminded him.  
  
"Well, it was a rather painful experience for my lower limbs," Sirius pointed out.  
  
"Whatever," She said, adding another eye roll. "Is that.?" She asked suddenly reaching up to where their wedding rings hung on a thin gold chain around his neck.  
  
"Must have fallen out from underneath my shirt," Sirius said, reaching up and undoing the clasp. He pulled the chain out letting the bands fall into Angie's palm.  
  
"Why did you wait so long?" Angie asked in a far off voice, as if she were lost in a memory.  
  
"Wait so long for what?"  
  
"I would say yes to you any time you ask me to marry you, but you had to wait until the last possible moment. Hours before I was supposed to leave for another country. Why didn't you ask me earlier?"  
  
"I had no idea I was going to propose to you that night," Sirius explained.  
  
"Then why did you have the ring?"  
  
"I." Sirius let out a breath of laughter realizing that question was harder to answer than he thought. "Wishful thinking, I suppose."  
  
"How did you get it?"  
  
"What's with the interrogation?" Sirius asked, but Angie simply raised her eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"I did some odd jobs.spent every damned cent I owned, as you recall, I'm sure. I believe I ought to reimburse you for that hotel room from the night of our wedding."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"No, really. I ought to," Sirius insisted.  
  
"I don't even remember the bill."  
  
"Let me do something. How much?"  
  
"Twenty-two galleons and three knuts," Angie replied.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't remember?"  
  
"I lied." There was an elongated pause, then, "I love you, Sirius Black," She whispered.  
  
"Don't; it will only make things worse," Sirius warned his eyes looking away from her.  
  
"What does it matter, we both know it?" He looked back, a thousand words and feelings bubbling up inside of him, but nothing coming to words. His eyes rested on the rings that she was still holding.  
  
"Take this," Sirius said, sliding her father's ring, his wedding band, onto her thumb (the only finger it would fit onto). "And remember that no matter where I am, no matter what happens, even if we decide to never again say it out loud, I love you, and I always have, and I always will, and if you ever need anything.I'm right here," He said, kissing her hand. Silent tears were running down her cheeks but what was even more touching to her, was the fact that Sirius had to look away and wipe his eyes too.  
  
Angie slid her own wedding band back onto the chain and once again fastened it around his neck. Sirius glanced down and then into her eyes. The emotion in both pairs of eyes was intense. Something neither of them had felt for what seemed like an eternity stirred within.  
  
Somewhere downstairs the clock was chiming. They both froze, breathing hard, counting the chimes all the way until twelve.  
  
"Happy New Year," Sirius said after the clock had struck its final note.  
  
"Happy New Year," Angie agreed, sealing the statement with a kiss.  
  
"Careful," He warned. "I haven't done this for over sixteen years."  
  
"It's been over ten for me," She reminded him; to which he shook his head and laughed.  
  
"We're pathetic."  
  
And they proceeded with the activity that they would both severely regret in the morning.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Another chapter down! WHOO-HOO!! I apologize for the extreme shortness, but I hope you found the chapter funny and all around enjoyable. Questions, comments, compliments, and anything you want to say would be gladly appreciated in a review. And, by the way, a HUGE thanks is in order to Miss Harmony Slytherin, one of my good friends, who is just as in love with this story as I am. She has been an immense help in the writing process of this story. this chapter in particular. She does read the reviews for this story if you want to say a thank you to her but I'm sure she'd love you forever and ever if you sent her an e-mail (cleo_ofthenyl@hotmail.com) or a review.  
  
I love you all. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you for appreciating what I do and I'll try my best to hold your interest! (!  
  
Cheers!  
  
~Star*dust 


	11. Only Ten Years Younger

Awakening Chapter Eleven: Only Ten Years Younger By Star*dust  
  
A/N:I want to apologize for any problems that surrounded the update e-mail. I'm still trying to figure out how my mail service works. I think the reason why it sends multiple copies of the e-mail is because usually when I send an e-mail out the whole damn thing stops responding and shuts itself off. However, the e-mail usually goes through anyway. *Rolls eyes* I don't know. Just bear with me on that.  
  
SUMMARY: There was a rousing conversation between Angela and Joshua during which Angie punched Josh and it was later discovered that Angie had a miscarriage and it was most likely the baby conceived on her and Sirius's pseudo-wedding night. Kirsten has an interesting conversation with her "father". Then, there are those unforgettable pair of characters from America. When you look at Kerri and Matt you realize how much you're glad that its Kirsten who made the move and not one of them... Harry gets rather upset when some hurtful comments are directed at Hermione. Hermione has an interesting escapade in a room that seems to have been Rowena Ravenclaw's own. Kirsten and Ron do some investigating of their own trying to understand the mystery surrounding Kirsten's necklace. And, there was New Year's Eve. Angie and Sirius end up stuck together sort of my default. Sierra and Bill are decidedly together on their views of social gatherings and Angie and Sirius make a night of it ringing in the New Year in their own special way. *Coughs expressively* So, that sums of the highlights, now lets see how everything is going to get resolved...  
  
* * *  
  
When Sirius awoke the next morning he had the strongest sense of déjà vu, until he realized he had been in a situation strikingly similar seventeen years earlier. For a moment he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he somewhat panicked but quickly regained control of himself. Thoughts kept flashing through his head at an alarmingly rapid pace.  
  
Finally, he decided there wasn't anything he could really do at this point except get up. To his surprise Angie was awake and responded when he stirred and attempted to get out of bed.  
  
"Sirius!" She said desperately as she grabbed hold of him. He could think of nothing to say at this point, so he simply fixed her with a steady gaze.  
  
She dropped her head and started to cry. Sirius knew that the situation had gone far enough, way too far, in fact and again, and again, attempted to get up.  
  
"No!" She cried, kissing him with a deep sense of urgency. He responded, but in his heart he knew it could never be. Angie knew it too, and as he stood up she fell into the pillow sobbing. "It's not fair," She kept repeating.  
  
Sirius knew he had to get her out of sight for a moment to gather himself and retreated into the bathroom where he splashed copious amounts of ice cold water on his face. When he came out she was still lying there.  
  
"I'll go make some coffee," he said in a gruff voice and disappeared down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Angie delayed as long as she could over her toilette. She kept taking deep breaths trying to calm herself and lower her blood pressure. Everything was wrong. Everything had gone terribly wrong.  
  
Angie entered the kitchen slowly with her eyes down. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a drink. Sirius had seated himself on the floor and was reclining against the wall. He looked extremely comfortable, his hair was uncombed and his shirt was unbuttoned and open to the waist. He had a piece of parchment in his hand and his coffee mug in the other.  
  
With a sweeping gesture he indicated the wide expanse of the floor. She glanced around and decided she did not want to sit. A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth at her decline. He rose to his feet and Angie regretted she hadn't sat down. He was now towering over her.  
  
"Sirius..." She started in barely more than a whisper.  
  
"You don't have to say anything," He cut in quickly.  
  
"But," Her eyes rose to meet his and then almost immediately lowered again.  
  
"Don't look so forlorn..." He told her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she recoiled under his touch. She was about to speak but he cut her off, abruptly dropping his hand and walking toward the window. "I know. We can't do this."  
  
"Sirius, none of this should ever have happened. It's not fair. We'll just be torturing each other. An emotional attachment is too much to handle. I mean...you're a fugitive and... don't you understand?" She said desperately. He whirled around an angry flush warmed his cheeks.  
  
"Of course I understand!" He shouted. "Throughout my life I've just been BLESSED with an extraordinary number of unfortunate circumstances and this is just part of that curse. To be so close to what I love...to eternal happiness and yet, I know that it's impossible!" He ran out of breath and stopped momentarily. The color receded from his face before he continued at a more reasonable volume. "Besides, the risk to myself is considerable. And there's the fact that I'd be putting you and Kirsten in danger." He looked down at her face, emotion clearly writ there. "Not to mention all the baggage that comes with being in a relationship with you..."  
  
"What the hell..." She broke off because Sirius had thrown his head back and was...laughing? "Sirius! You did that on purpose!" She shouted, whacking him on the shoulder.  
  
"I couldn't help it," He said with a shrug. "You looked so pathetic...I had to say something."  
  
Angie decided to abandon the subject for the moment. "What's this?" She inquired, gesturing to the parchment. Sirius turned it over for her to see. On the parchment there was a hand drawn black and white picture of a phoenix.  
  
"The Order!" She gasped almost breathlessly. With a start Sirius remembered—a little late—that Angie used to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix and she could probably still read the code. He hastily tucked the parchment away. "What...? I don't understand,"  
  
Sirius wasn't feeling particularly inclined to explain but he realized that there wasn't anything else to do. "You know...business," He said simply.  
  
"But," She objected. "You're a fugitive...I mean...aren't you? Oh good God, don't tell me that's a set-up, that you're a spy or something!"  
  
Sirius grinned and shook his head. "What an imagination..." He remarked. "No, trust me, there are an alarming number of people who would want nothing more than to see me back in Azkaban... kissed by Dementor is more accurate—" Angie gasped and Sirius chuckled. "Don't sound so shocked. Surely you remember the year that I escaped; they sent the cursed things everywhere looking for me.  
  
"I've been mildly associated with the Order these past few years. Of course, they usually try to keep me out of everything. I can't imagine where they got the idea that they might not want it known that I was in any way associated with the group... But that's a group of people that I know won't try and kill me on sight...so that's a plus."  
  
"You're just rambling now. What's in that letter?" Angie pushed.  
  
"They were just filling me in on the current investigations being done at the ministry. The poor devils are still trying to locate me." Angie gave him an appraising look for a few seconds and then turned away, seemingly satisfied.  
  
A rather uncomfortable silence ensued where they both nervously sipped their coffee and attempted to avoid eye contact. Sirius searched around in his brain for the right thing to say. Finally, he decided on a subject that seemed relatively safe.  
  
"Is Kirsten going to come over today?"  
  
"Kirsten?" Angie repeated. "It's possible. She didn't say anything...but this is her house..." Sirius nodded his head and tried to think of another intelligent question to say.  
  
Angie lifted her mug to her lips and Sirius saw the glint of sunlight reflect off the gold band on her thumb. He suddenly became acutely aware of the ring pressing against his chest. Though he didn't look down, the ring seemed to press a heavy weight on his bare skin.  
  
"Angela," He began, unconsciously aware of his use of her full name. Angie was instantly aware of it, and his tone of voice had suddenly deepened and become much more serious. "What happened last night was...well, it happened last night, and there isn't anything we can do about that. But, I think its best if we leave it there and we...don't see each other for a while," He concluded uneasily. Meekly she nodded.  
  
"But, it's ridiculous for you to leave. Where will you go? This is a guaranteed place to stay. This is your house."  
  
"Stop that," Sirius interrupted. "I gave this to you and to Kirsten. And don't worry about me, I'll manage just fine."  
  
"Off to Paris to see Nikki, no doubt," Angie muttered, a touch of resentment in her voice.  
  
"Nikki?" Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised and a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "I suppose..." Sirius replied slowly watching her reaction. She wasn't looking at him; instead she pensively drank her coffee.  
  
"You're right though. We just wouldn't work as friends," She snapped sarcastically. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to imply anything of the sort. Angie, we've always been friends... Hell, YOU are the one who said it wasn't fair for us to be in a relationship!"  
  
"It's not!" She argued, her eyes darting to him and then back to the window where she had previously been staring.  
  
"Quite right," He agreed, following her example and looking out the window. But, he couldn't help himself, he was grinning when she next spoke.  
  
"Not a word of this to anyone?"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," Sirius replied, seriously this time.  
  
The doorbell rang. Sirius jumped, involuntarily; the customary, momentary, surge of panic crescendo-ed and then subsided. "Who is it?" Angie called, heading for the door.  
  
"It's Sierra, Ang," Sierra called from the other side. Angie unlocked the door and opened it. Involuntarily Angie's eyebrows rose when she beheld her friend's disheveled appearance. Her under eyes were extremely dark and her make-up hadn't been washed off from the night before. She was still wearing her wrinkled dress robes and her hair was slightly frazzled.  
  
"Hey," Sierra said, smiling self-consciously. "Could I come in and freshen up and possibly borrow a change of clothes? I hate to go home and have the entire household whispering about me and I don't dare walk into Hogwarts looking like this..." By this time she had entered the house and they were walking into the kitchen. Sirius was leaning against the wall drinking from his coffee mug.  
  
Both exchanged appraising looks. Sirius noted her appearance and that she had obviously gone somewhere the night before and not gone back home... Sierra noticed Sirius's appearance, particularly the fact that he hadn't bothered to button his shirt.  
  
"Good morning," He said, giving her an exaggerated wave and a huge grin. He saw her eyes dart from Angie, who was trying to look innocent, to him again. "Hold this, will you?" He asked, forcing his mug into Sierra's hands. He started buttoning his shirt and Angie flushed.  
  
Sierra coughed expressively and waited for Sirius to acknowledge her. After finishing the task at hand and taking back his mug of coffee Sierra fixed him with an expectant look. "No," He said, shaking his head, much to Angie's relief. "Not unless you explain yourself as well."  
  
"Fair enough," She agreed readily. "There's nothing to tell."  
  
Sierra led the way into the living room where there was some seating available. The muscles in Angie's face had gone completely rigid. Sirius barely glanced at her as he preceded her into the next room. To her, it seemed as if he was being rather obvious about everything on purpose...right after they agreed to leave it alone.  
  
"You first," Sirius prompted.  
  
"I was at Bill's—"  
  
"Weasley?" Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Don't get so excited. I told you there's nothing to tell. He wanted to talk to me about some...business..." She said, glancing at Angie, who had narrowed her eyes and was fixing Sirius with a glare. He was intently NOT looking at her. "And the party was a drag anyway... We got to drinking and I got spectacularly drunk. I woke up on his couch a few hours ago with a hangover from hell."  
  
"I suppose I'll have to accept that as the truth," Sirius conceded, over- doing the dramatics a little. Sierra rolled her eyes.  
  
"So what's going on here? Has the new year brought back old romances?" She asked unsubtly, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"No," Sirius replied, his tone was rather flat, and Sierra was taken aback by it. He grinned and laughed and "realization" dawned on her.  
  
"You conniving little bastard!" She declared. "There is nothing! You just put on that performance to get information out of me! Well, it's a damn good thing there wasn't much to tell, otherwise I'd really be angry! That was a dirty trick Sirius Black!" Sirius was grinning, Sierra had reached precisely the conclusion he hoped she would. Sirius caught Angie's eye and he winked at her. Angie just shook her head.  
  
"It worked so well though." Sierra threw up her hands in exasperation. "I'll get you some coffee Sierra," He said, rising to his feet.  
  
"Let me go see what I can find you," Angie said, heading up the stairs toward her bedroom. Sirius had stopped in the doorway his eyes following Angie until she was out of sight. He looked at Sierra and tilted his head toward the kitchen.  
  
She followed him into the indicated room with hope renewed. "How much money has Bill been sucking out of you for his venture?" Sirius asked immediately. "My bitch of a relation hasn't questioned you about your frequent spending lately has she?"  
  
Damn him again! Sierra thought, as she had been hoping for some startling revelation about the former lovers.  
  
"Vanessa? No... but that's because I'm not spending Father's money. This is my own separate account. Don't worry about it, Sirius. We're taking care of everything. I thought you wanted to talk about something else," She added, pointedly. Sirius busied himself with the coffee cup.  
  
"No, YOU want to talk about something else..." Sirius corrected.  
  
"Well?" Sierra pressed.  
  
"I'm worried about her Sierra," Sirius admitted, pressing the warm mug into her hand. "It's difficult to tell what she's thinking but...she's really hard on herself. And, all these issues that surround us...I don't know what kind of effect I'm having on her. And she won't accept help from anyone. She's afraid of getting an attachment and it's like she takes it as a personal insult to her pride if someone shows concern for her. Maybe if you talked to her..."  
  
"Of course, I'll do what I can. But...maybe I'm not the right person...?" She said hopefully. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"We agreed to no relationship," He informed her. "And I really think that's the best...for the current situation. I don't want her to constantly worry about me getting caught. And, I sure as hell can't be hung up on her! I'm a fugitive, and I've been spending WAY too much time at the castle these past few months. My primary focus needs to stay on catching Wormtail." Sierra nodded in concession.  
  
"So, how bad is she? You don't think she has depression, do you?"  
  
"Definitely possible. She tried to kill herself twice so...I mean, I don't think she's SUICIDAL, but, I'm just really worried about her."  
  
"Oh God!" Sierra cried in exasperation. "Why don't you just sweep her off her feet and carry her off into the horizon?!" Sirius laughed at the thought.  
  
"I actually suggested that..." He had meant to keep the comment to himself, but somehow it had slipped out.  
  
"You SUGGESTED the two of you...run away? When?"  
  
"Last night... Of course, she said..." He suddenly stopped. He had been about to say that she refused on reasons of logical practicality but all at once he remembered her first word... "She said 'anywhere'," He said in a far off voice.  
  
"What!?" Sierra cried, excitement getting the better of her, she nearly spilled her coffee. Sirius grinned sheepishly realizing he had temporarily gotten lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah...but then, she said she couldn't leave Kirsten, which is a very good reason, and..."  
  
"Sirius..." Sierra interrupted. "Don't you see? She's in love with you, of course she's in love with you, much more than she will admit. But that's the thing. She's afraid. Think about it, Sirius. She's spent half a lifetime trying to recover from losing you. She's afraid to love you because she doesn't want to get hurt! She figures that not admitting it, not allowing it to happen, will make the pain less severe.  
  
"AND, by the way, you're doing the same damn thing! Spending too much time at the castle, indeed! Yeah, that's so dangerous and you're so concerned," She said sarcastically, emphasizing her words with a roll of the eyes.  
  
Sirius laughed again. "I guess there's some truth to that, but..."  
  
"But? What are but-ing about? And I know you're afraid there could be another Josh out there. That's it, isn't it?" Sierra said, warming to her own suggestion rather quickly. "The fact that you're a fugitive compromises your position. You can't always be there for her. What if she decides that's not enough?" Sierra asked. She was taunting him and he knew it.  
  
"Stop it, Sierra," Sirius warned, his voice taking on a slight growl.  
  
"Aha! Of whom are you jealous, Mr. Black?" Sierra's eyes glittered.  
  
"I'm tempted to tell you, but that wouldn't be fair. No, besides, I don't consider him that sort of a threat. But Angie and I are just not a good idea right now."  
  
"You think so?" Sierra challenged, deciding to pursue the object of his jealousy at a later time.  
  
"First of all, I still hold to the fact that I would have to be gone for long periods of time and I don't think it's very healthy to involve Angie in the affairs of a fugitive—"  
  
"Whoa! Before you go on, let me point out that you shamelessly dragged me into your affairs and now have your faithful business associate dragging me all over the world!" Sierra cut in. She really had no cause to complain. She volunteered for the job and Sirius was beginning to think that she rather enjoyed Bill's company.  
  
"That's different, hun," He explained. "I'm not sure if Angie could handle something like that. She doesn't have her unshakable fortitude anymore, Sierra. I know you think I'm just being overprotective, but Angie has serious emotional issues and until I figure out what they all are I'm trying to be careful here. And besides that, she won't let me get close to her, like you said, she's afraid."  
  
"You have the power to persuade. Just up your efforts a little; I'm sure it would take a lot less than you think."  
  
"You're right about that," Sirius agreed, thinking of the previous night. However, that hadn't lasted too long, had it?  
  
"What do mean? Tell me about this discussion of your relationship. DID something happen last night?" Sirius hesitated, not sure how much was really, PROPER, to tell her. At that moment, Angie returned carrying some robes over her arm.  
  
Sirius and Sierra rather conspicuously attempted to be inconspicuous and Angie rather conspicuously pretended not to notice. She had hesitated perceptively, taking a look at their guilty faces before speaking. "Here, I think these should fit you. You can use the bathroom upstairs to freshen up." She said to Sierra.  
  
Sierra downed the rest of her coffee, thanked Angie, and exchanged a meaningful look with Sirius before she made her departure. Angie started to wash the dishes. She clanked and banged around rather more forcefully than was necessary.  
  
Finally, Sirius could no longer endure the angry silence. He went to her and took the glass that she had been scrubbing at with much more gusto than was needed. He gave her a pointed look, rinsed it, and grabbed a towel and started drying. She had been giving him a narrowed-eye look instead of re- starting her chore.  
  
Wordlessly, Sirius took her hand and placed the next dish into it. The warm, soapy water trickled off his hand, and hers, and fell back into the water with a soft drip. Their eyes met. He hadn't noticed before, but they were extremely close, his breath softly stirring her hair, and his hand was still resting on hers.  
  
Sierra, naturally, returned at that moment. Of course, she wasn't attempting to be surreptitious about it, and consequently they heard her coming.  
  
Angie pulled violently away, the glass fell and shattered, ear-splittingly.  
  
* * *  
  
It was early afternoon when Sirius strolled into the little apartment in Paris. He knew Nikki would be sleeping, or rather recovering from whatever had happened the night before but he didn't really care. He made a point of being noisy.  
  
Immediately he got some ink, quill and parchment and wrote out a few hurried letters. The owl gave him a very rude look as he attached the letters (all going to different places) and unceremoniously flung him out the window.  
  
Eventually Nikki stumbled out of her room wrapping a silken garment about her and yawning in an unladylike fashion. She immediately lit a cigarette. "Put the coffee pot on darling, would you? I should have known only you would come round at this hour," She added with a yawn. Sirius glanced at the clock but decided to keep his comment to himself.  
  
"I'll make you some very strong coffee, but you've got to get up. Get dressed and pour some cold water over top your head. I need you coherent here...momentarily!" He added for emphasis.  
  
She gave him a pouty look. "Nicolette, I'm serious. I should have been here days ago! Come on!" She walked back to her room with only a little reluctance. Sirius rolled his eyes exasperatedly fighting off the urge to shake her skinny little body.  
  
He put the coffee pot on not even bothering to measure what he was doing and read over that message from the Order again. It described a series of attacks, only one of which was known to the general public. The problem was they weren't muggle and mud-mudblood killings. They were robberies and each had a definite pattern. A pattern unlike anything on record.  
  
Rather obliging Bill, Fred, and George Weasley appeared in good time in response to Sirius's letter. He really wanted Sierra, Dumbledore, and Remus, and a member of the Magical Law Enforcement division present too but all of those people were impossible to get. One, in fact, would probably have him arrested. The other three were currently unable to get away from the school, which was perfectly understandable.  
  
By the time Bill arrived, Nikki had reappeared looking slightly fresher though with a decidedly sour look on her face. "Well, if it isn't the man in charge. Haven't seen you in a while," One of the twins commented. Nikki opened her mouth, probably to add a statement of agreement but Sirius silenced her with a look.  
  
"OK, somebody tell me the ministry has apprehended someone important," Sirius said.  
  
"They never get the right people," Fred replied.  
  
"Have you seen this?" Sirius asked Nikki, brandishing the notice from the Order under nose. "Transpose it," He ordered, thrusting it into Bill's hands. He did so and handed the message to Nikki.  
  
"Well, what does this have to do with us?" Nikki asked after she had finished reading.  
  
"That's what I'm attempting to find out," Sirius replied. "Have any of you heard what's been going on at the Order meetings? Have you talked to your Father lately?"  
  
The three Weasley boys sort of shrugged. "Strange things have been happening. Of course, the ministry has it all hushed up. They don't want to start any panic or anything," George offered.  
  
"OK, but do they know who is behind this or a motive as to why these things are happening?"  
  
"They haven't a clue. Completely baffled. That's part of the reason they don't want the media to get wind of this stuff," Bill explained. "I've been keeping up a correspondence. My contacts are worried that the next target may be the bank."  
  
"Gringotts?" Fred asked skeptically. "I highly doubt that."  
  
"Well, I've only just talked to Cuthbert Mockridge from the Goblin Liason office and Mockridge said that the bank officials have heard rumors in the underworld. And they aren't talking about Death Eaters," Bill assured the small group.  
  
"No, I think we can all agree this lacks the Dark Lord's style. There's a certain anonymity behind these cases that wouldn't suit that organization," Sirius contributed.  
  
"I agree. And what's more, those at the ministry have reached the same conclusion. All regular and irregular death eater activity has ceased. There has been nothing since December seventeenth. Consequently, December seventeenth was the day that all the lights went off in Hogsmeade, at the ministry in London, and in Diagon alley for exactly three point eight seconds. The ministry cannot find a connection. And as a side note, the next day there was a small, um, well...tsunami." Bill said uncomfortably.  
  
Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head. "That doesn't add up to anything."  
  
"No, it doesn't." Bill agreed. "And let me tell you, the minister's losing hair over this one! Dad says the entire ministry is so stressed out. They are desperately trying to cover up and investigate and nothing is making sense. The IAA has reported a singular lack of main terrorist activity. Aside from these isolated and very professionally accomplished spree of robberies lately. The IAA has had to deal with trivial, everyday, local, common, criminals. And, as customary, they are not supplying any information to the ministry, and of course, the minister refuses to cooperate with IAA officials."  
  
"Have they addressed the possibility that You-Know-Who might not be in power any longer?" George asked.  
  
Sirius frowned at that idea. "I think there would be a lot more people panicking if that were the case. Last time everyone knew by the next day and death eaters were quick to claim they had been under the imperious curse."  
  
"It could have been an isolated attack. An inner-circle rivalry or something," Bill offered. "The theory makes sense. That would explain the lack of organization. However, that means we're just experiencing the calm before the storm. If You-Know-Who is no longer the leader of the criminal world we're about to witness a power-struggle of possibly phenomenal proportions."  
  
"I think Harry would know if the Dark Lord suffered a mortal wound," Sirius argued. "The boy has a certain connection with You-Know-Who. He can feel pain when You-Know-Who suffers it, or when You-Know-Who is in a particular state of agitation or excitement. I know this sounds far-fetched. But Harry has a large part of the Dark Lord's magic because of what happened before..."  
  
They all sort of shrugged. "Well, I don't see any point in this speculation," Nicolette said.  
  
"You're probably right..." Sirius replied.  
  
"In any case, there isn't anything any of us can do," Fred pointed out.  
  
"The key has to be December Seventeenth though...what happened that day?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey stranger," Hermione remarked as Ron plopped unceremoniously into a nearby armchair one night.  
  
"Hey yourself," Ron replied.  
  
"Where's your shadow?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"My what...Oh, you mean Kirsten? I think she said something about tutoring some fourth years in the library. Apparently their having trouble with past tense verb forms in Gaelic, or something obscure..."  
  
"So it's just the three of us?" Harry said, suddenly perking up. They all exchanged a conspiratorial look. Hermione threw down her books and rose to her feet.  
  
"Lets go on an excursion," She declared, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"An excursion?" Ron asked skeptically.  
  
"Sure, an adventure. Harry possesses the necessary provisions and we can stop by the kitchens to get some supplies..."  
  
"She's right, you know," Harry said, also rising. "The three of us haven't done something together for a long time."  
  
"What are we going to do? Swap jokes?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Just shut up and come on!" Hermione said, taking a hold of each of her boys and dragging them toward the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night when Kirsten returned to the common room she was deep in thought. While at the library she had taken a moment to do a little research on Godric Gryffindor. Nothing in her research seemed to help her at all and she couldn't find a record of any such room of Gryffindor's, and yet, she felt as if she knew SOMETHING but couldn't think of WHAT. Something she had overlooked and stored away...  
  
She was going to ask Ron if he wanted to go back to the room that night to do some more snooping but she couldn't find him. She talked to Ginny for a minute and Ginny told her that she'd seen the trio head out of the common room earlier.  
  
Kirsten wasn't discouraged. With a shrug she decided to pursue her ideas on her own. She'd probably be able to think clearer without the distraction of Ron anyway...  
  
She had memorized the way to the mysterious room by now and entered easily. The sight she beheld stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
It was not the heavily decorated room of Gryffindor... it seemed smaller and cozier. The rich décor had been replaced by more natural colors and simpler ornamentation. The furniture with its ornate carvings was plain and even a bit dusty.  
  
Astonishingly, the surfaces were accented by several green plants all growing haphazardly in all directions. When Kirsten finally inhaled the air was rich and refreshing. Hungrily, she filled her lungs again.  
  
The desks were heaped with parchment and above the fireplace...There was no mistaking that crest. This room had once been Helga Hufflepuff's humble quarters.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well guys, its our seventh year and—knock on wood—we haven't become involved in any strange and mysterious plot yet!" Harry joked to Ron and Hermione. "I might actually make it through one year without going to the hospital wing for a life-threatening reason. Isn't that exciting?" Hermione was laughing heartily but Ron couldn't help but think of Kirsten's necklace.  
  
With a start he realized his own words that he had spoken to Kirsten some time ago. "This is exactly the sort of thing Harry and I overlook. We should go to Dumbledore from the off but somehow we always seem to justify not going. Of course, later, it usually comes back and bites us in the derrieres..."  
  
They had gone to explain the situation to Dumbledore but then...they had been interrupted by a life-shattering crisis...and...yeah...his friends really didn't know the half of it. He glanced at them and offered a nervous laugh.  
  
"I'm so excited! I've already started preparing for the N.E.W.T.s" Hermione babbled. The boys had many years of practice and they took this in stride, not saying anything but managing to surreptitiously exchange a look. "Wow, isn't it crazy to think that next year we'll be going off and starting the rest of our lives?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I can't wait," He said. "Hogwarts has been the only home I've ever known...really, and I'm ready. Whatever comes, I'm ready," Harry said confidently. Hermione gave him an admiring smile. Ron couldn't help but think it was easy enough for the Boy-Who-Lived to say things like that. He'd have his life handed to him. Any job he wanted. And, if he didn't want, he had plenty of money lying around...  
  
"It's going to be exciting. But I'm still a little concerned. It's hard to know what to expect really," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. I'm sure you'll end up being a super-genius problem- solver for the ministry or something..." Ron told her. Hermione gave him a grateful look.  
  
"Ron, I think you're going to do big things. Important things. You just seem to have the character," Harry said, giving his friend an appraising look. Ron grinned, not willing to admit how insanely proud and egotistical that praise made him feel.  
  
The three walked along in companionable silence for a while. Harry cast sidelong glances at his friends' carefree countenances and wondered how they did it. Goodness knew Hermione had been dealt a bad hand those past few years with her parents being murdered and yet, her face was completely untroubled. And Ron, the youngest son, who was always comparing himself to his brothers and continually worrying about the world's perception of himself looked nonchalant as ever.  
  
Harry wasn't like that. Inside he was a churning swirl of emotion and stress and worry and confusion. Constantly worrying him was making a mistake. Failing at something. The media had increased its attentions on him this year and he knew that whatever he decided to do after school, he would be closely watched by everyone. But Harry knew he wasn't the great hero everyone thought he was, the hero everyone wanted him to be. Sure, he had his good qualities, but he was just like the next person.  
  
Everyone was sort of expecting him to become an auror like his father had been. It seemed he was already miles ahead in the experience department facing Voldemort several times already. Those had been extraordinary circumstances. That had been luck. If he became an auror he'd start out as a rookie just like everyone else. And just like everyone else, he knew he'd make a mistake. The problem was, the media wouldn't see it as just a mistake.  
  
People wanted him to be a savior. People wanted him to do great things and solve all these problems. But what would happen when he couldn't solve the great mysteries of the world? What would happen when he couldn't save somebody? How would the world react? How would he, Harry, react?  
  
And he also knew that leaving Hogwarts meant living a safe place. Out there was a whole world of danger, and by no fault of his own, Harry had acquired an impressive set of homicidal enemies.  
  
That was a far cry from a comforting thought.  
  
* * *  
  
The mission was currently in its trickiest stage, but Bill was still confident in its success. He dragged Sierra half way around the world, making sure everything was in place. Everything was coming together nicely.  
  
After one particularly tiring outing in Cairo (Bill still had many influential acquaintances in Egypt), he offered to take her out for a drink. They returned to Paris after Sierra expressed her misgivings about Arab cafes. They weren't the safest places for Europeans, Muggle or magical.  
  
They wound up sitting at a small white table under a green and white striped umbrella just outside a small café called Chez Gabrielle. It was one of Bill's favorite joints. He swore up and down they had the best café au lait for three miles. Sierra didn't know if she believed him, but there was really no purpose in arguing.  
  
They were the only customers sitting outside. February in Paris was romantic, but cold. A simple warming spell took care of that little inconvenience, but they still wore their coats for show. Even with the spell, Sierra was grateful for her cappuccino. They both sipped silently for a few moments.  
  
Bill's hair was shorter than it head been for a few years, only reaching to about his shoulder. It was pulled back in his custom ponytail. He had taken out the earring (Ahmed ibn Gizeh, the president of the United Egyptian Magical Bank, did not approve of hooligans, even his old buddy Bill), which in Sierra's opinion only strengthened his youthful good looks. It wasn't that she disapproved, she just found it slightly distracting. He had freckles of course, all the Weasleys did, but they weren't as pronounced as they were on his younger brothers. His bright blue eyes twinkled with a mischievous flame.  
  
Maybe the word flame was misleading. That was his hair, which glinted in the sunlight. The fire red had highlights of gold and bronze. It was the most interesting hair color she had ever encountered. Sometimes she wondered why the hair didn't burn him alive. In her more fanciful moods, she would remind herself that his eyes were the color of clear, cool water...and then she would mentally slap herself.  
  
There was no way to deny that he was good looking. It was also impossible to deny the fact that he was a good ten years younger than she. Not to mention the fact that at the moment she was rather tied to Remus. But just because she knew what she wanted didn't mean she couldn't look at the menu...  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Bill asked, fidgeting under her gaze. She laughed.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," she lied, flashing him a grin.  
  
"That hit the spot," he said, deciding to ignore her sometimes enigmatic ways and setting down his cup. "Although I could go with something more...intoxicating?"  
  
"You drink to much as it is," she replied teasingly. He grinned.  
  
"Who cares? I'm young and beautiful, I can get away with these things."  
  
"And modest too," she rolled her eyes. "Youth these days! What is the world coming to?"  
  
"I'm not all that younger than you," he replied, and she kept her face impassive. The words were hauntingly similar to her earlier thoughts. "No one would be scandalized if we went out and had a few beers..."  
  
"Except your parents," she reminded him, ignoring the implied suggestion. "And Dumbledore, perhaps,"  
  
"You're right, Dumbledore hates beer," he agreed, his eyes twinkling. "He has a soft spot for champagne, and we're in France anyway."  
  
"Shouldn't we save the champagne for a celebration," she pointed out. "And what do you know about Dumbledore and champagne? When have you ever seen him drink anything more intoxicating than butterbeer?"  
  
"He's just the type, trust me," Bill replied, "You've known him longer than I have. Didn't he ever chug a bottle of vintage champagne?"  
  
"He did pull out a bottle once and have a few glasses," she chuckled, "But that was at Sirius and Angie's wedding—" she caught the look on Bill's face and realized too late that she had let the big secret slip. "Um...I mean..." she stuttered, trying to think of a way to take it back.  
  
"What do you mean, his WEDDING?" Bill asked; his eyes alight with interested curiosity.  
  
"I...it's a secret, Bill, you can't tell anyone," she babbled. She damned her rambling mouth. She was digging the hole deeper and deeper, but she couldn't stop herself from talking.  
  
"A secret, eh?" he continued. "To Angie, did you say?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, you don't even know her," Sierra argued hopelessly.  
  
"Yes, I do," he grinned, "Nikki suggested her from the list. Angela Star, she's teaching up at the school. They made fun of Sirius because they used to be sweethearts. And they're actually married!"  
  
"Yes, but...NO! I mean..."  
  
"Give it up, sweetheart," Bill said, grinning mischievously. "I'm not likely to forget THAT little slip any time soon! And it's a secret...so who all knows? Sirius and this Angie, obviously, and you and Remus—"  
  
"NO!" Sierra cried, so loudly that passerby turned and stared. Her cheeks flushed and she moderated her voice before replying, "No, Remus doesn't know anything about it."  
  
"Oh, doesn't he? Well, this IS a pretty piece of blackmail!" he leaned back, his hands behind his head, his eyes sparkling evilly.  
  
"Bill," she continued, nearly on the verge of begging. "You really can't tell anyone. It's...its more important to him than not telling anyone where he is. You don't understand."  
  
"So this is blackmail on you, Sirius, and Angela Star," he continued, a far away look in his eyes. "Oh the possibilities..." he caught the horrified look on her face and burst into laughter. "Tell you what, Sierra darling, you come back to London with me and have a few beers, and I promise I won't tell a soul." She let out a breath of relief. He stood and they paid for their drinks.  
  
She took his hand as they left. But only because he was the one who knew his way around and she didn't want to get lost.  
  
* * *  
  
"Morning everyone," Angie said pleasantly to her depressingly zombie-like first hour class. A few mumbled replies served as her only greeting. "Well," She said, clasping her hands and looking around expectantly for a moment. "Let me get right to it. I know that you are now entering you final stretch, you're focusing on careers and the rest of your lives in general. Pretty soon you'll be taking you N.E.W.T.'s What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm going to try and NOT pile on the homework—" She could see some people perk up suddenly. "However, a rudimentary knowledge of any language will be extremely helpful whate4ver you do. If anyone was contemplating a job dealing with the Ministry of Magic or any sort of foreign affairs I can help you practice the particular conversation skills you might need.  
  
"And in two months or so we'll stop what we're doing and focus strictly on review work. I'll help you study for your other subjects as well because I know that now you're going to need top grades to do just about anything.  
  
"But, as for today I want you to get in groups and come up with a dialogue in any language you choose. We'll present them at the end of the week." Finished with her announcements Angie took her seat at her desk and started working. After a moment of blank stares the desks started to scrape across the floor and bodies started shifting around.  
  
Hermione, Kirsten, Ron, and Harry unsurprisingly formed a group near the front of the classroom. "I think we should do our dialogue in Chinese," Hermione suggested eagerly. Kirsten laughed and Ron gave her a rather unpleasant look.  
  
"Hermione, we spent one week on Chinese," Harry pointed out. "Definitely not."  
  
"I think we should do our dialogue in English since she said 'any language'," Kirsten said, with a smirk.  
  
Without pausing her quill or looking up Angie replied. "Kirsten, don't be a smart-ass."  
  
"Well, really," Kirsten said indignantly.  
  
"OK. No English," Ron said decisively, his eyebrows raised to an impossible angle.  
  
"What should be the topic of our dialogue?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron's eyes met and a fatalistic smiled appeared on each face.  
  
"Don't say it!" Hermione begged. She was just putting her hands over her ear when they said in perfect unison, "Quidditch!"  
  
"No!" Hermione whined while Kirsten laughed.  
  
"We could do a Cannons/ Arrows game," Ron said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry agreed. "With the Cannons pulverizing the Arrows!" Before either of them could continue or Hermione could protest Angie interrupted.  
  
"You're a Chudley Cannons fan, Harry?" This time Angie had set her quill on the desk and she was looking right at him. Harry glanced nervously at Kirsten hoping she would give him some sign as to what the right answer would be. Kirsten's face was blank.  
  
"Uh...yeah," Harry replied with a shrug. "My favorite team," He added.  
  
Angie's face broke into a wide grin and the next moment she was seized with a spontaneous laughter. Harry raised his eyebrows and the four friends exchanged various looks of confusion. Angie now had her head on her arms she was laughing so hard.  
  
It took quite some time for Angie to compose herself and by that time the class had stopped what it was doing and was staring at her. "Your father," She began but broke off and started to laugh again. She inhaled deeply and once again focused on Harry. "Your father is probably turning over in his grave!" At this she dissolved into helpless laughter once more.  
  
Not only was a Potter NOT an arrows fan, he was actually a CANNONS fan. It was too much.  
  
"OK. No. quidditch." Ron said decisively, his eyebrows raised to an impossible angle.  
  
* * *  
  
"I rather hope we're doing this correctly," Bill remarked to Sierra, leaning over a bubbling cauldron.  
  
"I suppose we won't know until it's over," Sierra said, giving the cauldron a look of distaste. "We should ask my daughter, Hermione. The girl is brilliant."  
  
"That's what Ron says," Bill agreed. Bill turned an amused eye to Sierra. "I wonder what Hermione would say if she knew you were involved in an affair such as this."  
  
"She'd be utterly appalled. As a matter of fact, I'm quite surprised at myself. My career is over if any of this gets out."  
  
"A lot more than your career will be over if this gets out," Bill reminded her. "Life in Azkaban would be a lucky sentence."  
  
"What a pleasant thought," Sierra said sarcastically.  
  
"Cheer up darling. If this gets out we'll both be in prison together!" Bill displayed a mouthful of teeth and Sierra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I this is one thing that I don't think will get out," Sierra informed him.  
  
"As long as you don't slip and tell anyone about it," Bill teased, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Sierra gave him a murderous look. "I've been meaning to discuss that with Sirius."  
  
"What? NO!" Sierra cried and Bill chuckled. "You promised you wouldn't tell a soul!"  
  
"I never said I wouldn't talk to Sirius about it," Bill pointed out.  
  
"Sirius will never speak to me again if he finds out I told you he was married!"  
  
"What's the big deal? You know, that explains why he never made a move towards Nikki..." Bill said thoughtfully.  
  
"Nikki!?" Sierra questioned sharply and Bill's face broke into an amused smile again.  
  
"Yes, she's a very desirable little thing." Sierra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sirius has more sense than that. I don't think you even understand the situation."  
  
"Precisely why I mean to talk to Sirius. He's been holding out on me and he has something I want." Bill turned his back as if making to leave. Sierra spun him around again.  
  
"What could he possibly have?" She demanded. Bill's grin got even wider, he hesitated for a moment and then turned again.  
  
"I need him to OK something, is all," He said quietly.  
  
"What—" She broke off because Bill had made a sudden break for the door. With a curse she started after him.  
  
~*~  
  
Breathing heavily Sierra burst into Nikki's nightclub. It was early afternoon and someone was busy sweeping the floor. "Est-Nicolette ici?" Sierra asked of the man. He shook his head and Sierra rushed up the stairs and burst into the apartment.  
  
"SIRIUS!" She shouted and he immediately appeared. "I wanted—to warn—to warn you... Bill—he's coming. I—"  
  
"Catch your breath, he's beaten you here," Sirius said and seated casually at the table was Bill. He was looking at her in a particularly smug way.  
  
"YOU!!" She shouted, in quite a large use of breath. "Damn you, Weasley!" She yelled advancing on him. "Have you..." She had to stop because she'd run out of breath.  
  
"I've only just arrived," Bill informed her. She continued to advance.  
  
"Well, you won't say a thing," Sierra warned.  
  
"Sirius," Bill started. "Sierra told me—"  
  
"NO!" Sierra shouted, lunging at him. A confused scramble occurred, hands and cloaks got all twisted and a lot of unintelligible shouting ensued. Bill seemed to have Sierra's hands in check for the moment.  
  
"So, I hear—"  
  
"WILLIAM WEASLEY!" Sierra roared drowning him out. She renewed her struggles and slammed her heel onto his boot. Naturally, that had no effect and Bill managed to draw a breath.  
  
"Angie's your wife?" He blurted before the chair and the two of them toppled to the ground.  
  
"You're a real bastard, you know that Bill," Sierra remarked, lying flat on her back on the floor.  
  
"You're the one who broke Nikki's chair," Bill pointed out, as he rolled off the broken piece of furniture. He stuck his hand into the air and Sirius grasped it and helped him to his feet. Bill had a sickeningly smug look on his face.  
  
"Help me up," Sierra said, holding out her hand for assistance. Sirius stood towering over her.  
  
"Sixteen years without a word to anyone and now Bill Weasley knows?" Sirius asked, in a would-be mild voice. Sierra grimaced. "Lucky you didn't tell anyone who would hold that bit of information over my head," He continued sarcastically. Sierra dropped her arm and it landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
"It was a complete accident," She said timidly.  
  
"Don't blame her," Bill said, holding out his hand to her. She glared at him callously and got up on her own. "It really wasn't her fault."  
  
The three of them stood in a little circle contemplating one another in silence for a while. "So, the secret's out, eh?" Sirius asked, absentmindedly tugging at the chain around his neck. Sierra nodded guiltily.  
  
"So what's the story Sirius?" Bill burst out. "Why won't you go see your wife? Does she even know you're innocent?"  
  
"Skip the story, she doesn't want to see me, and yes," Sirius said all very quickly.  
  
"Oh, well..." Bill said nervously.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Sirius prompted. "Really, you could have asked without attempting to blackmail me!"  
  
"Probably," Bill said with a shrug. "But I bet I'm correct when I say you wouldn't want that bit of information to get around."  
  
"Yes well, it's more of a question of her reputation. Her ex-husband might be seriously offended if he knew he married a woman who was already tied down," Sirius explained with a dismissive wave of his hand. Bill let out a low whistle.  
  
"Well, this is a regular old soap opera. That means you were married before you went to jail? How is it that no one knows?"  
  
"I said skip the story. Memory lane is out of order."  
  
"Apologies," Bill said quickly. He started to speak, glanced at Sierra and hesitated. Which, for Bill Weasley, was a big deal. "Look, Sirius. I've been meaning to ask your approval for something because I wouldn't want to go ahead without it. I feel a moral obligation to have your blessing..." Words seemed to fail him for a moment.  
  
Sirius had spiraled into the caverns of his own imagination. All of the sudden he was hearing this speech given by a younger red-haired Weasley. He had a sudden image of his daughter and he nearly swore aloud.  
  
"Are you proposing or something, get on with it!" Sirius said irritably.  
  
"You see, there's this friend of yours that I've been meaning to ask on a date but I thought I should get the OK from you first. I mean, it's because of you I that I met her and if you are scandalized by the proposition I wouldn't dream of going forth—"  
  
"BILL WEASLEY!" Sierra shouted, interrupting him. He turned to her with a cocky grin. Most people would have flushed crimson, but not Bill. He was looking particularly pleased with himself.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes so dramatically it should have been audible! He couldn't believe he was actually hearing this.  
  
"If you want to take Sierra on a date, be my guest, but good luck, she's a psychiatrist you know, she'll read your mind," Sirius warned, in mock serious tones. Sierra stopped channeling anger at Bill and turned on Sirius. She whacked him on the shoulder and then turned back to Bill.  
  
"So how 'bout it, Sierra? We'll go out, have a spectacular time and then I'll bring you home and meet the parents. Who knows, maybe we'll actually render my mother speechless."  
  
"Well!" Sierra began indignantly. "Of all the—" Bill decided he didn't want to hear the end of that sentence and swept her into an...interesting... embrace.  
  
Despite the fact that moments earlier Sirius had been steaming about Angie he suddenly found the situation extremely amusing. He felt like he was young again, and back in Hogwarts. The whole situation was reminiscent of their teenage years. He was seized by laughter.  
  
And, to the surprise of everyone. Sierra yielded and even refrained from giving Bill a good slap.  
  
"I don't suppose you closed the door when you left?" Bill asked suddenly.  
  
"Um..." Sierra said nervously. "I don't remember...." Bill rolled his eyes.  
  
"If our potion is destroyed I blame the entire affair on you!" He declared heading for the door.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," Sierra called after him. Sirius turned toward her, complacently folded his hands, lifted his chin to an arrogant angle and lifted an eyebrow. Sierra countered with a fair imitation of this look but she wasn't in the mood for a staring contest.  
  
"Oh really! He's only...nine...or...ten...years younger than I am!" She said an almost indignant edge to her voice. The eyebrows rose higher and the chin was reaching an alarming angle. "You are approximately ten seconds away from a good slap, now stop!" Sierra ordered. Sirius laughed and shook his head.  
  
Sierra sighed heavily. "Just say it. Whatever you have to say, just say it now."  
  
"Why do you assume I have something to say? You're the one who brought up the age difference and he's the one who pointed out some people may be scandalized by the affair. I think the both of you are being rather ridiculous, as a matter of fact. Stop worrying about it and go with it," Sirius explained. Sierra frowned, started to speak, and then stopped herself all very rapidly.  
  
"Well...that's not what I was expecting. That makes me feel a little better...actually," She said, turning a warm smile on Sirius. "I'm so sorry I accidentally told Bill about you and Angie. It was a complete accident, I promise."  
  
"No need to apologize. It's over and done with now...I mean, it's not like I was accusing you of purposely telling him. Just try to use a little more awareness, it wouldn't do at all to let that slip to most people."  
  
"I know Sirius, I'm really am sorry. So...how are you doing? Have you seen Angie lately. Did you talk to her? I tried, but I hit a brick wall. I don't know what's going on with her..." She asked anxiously. She reached out a comforting hand but Sirius reacted quite suddenly.  
  
"Damn it Sierra!" Sirius shouted, frustration in his voice. "She avoids me at all costs. She says as little as possible to me. If I'm at the house, she makes up an excuse to leave. The situation has worsened since New Year's. And I think my presence will only drive her back to alcohol and eventually that will take her back to her suicidal tendencies. She's not the same person I married I don't even know her!"  
  
"My God," Sierra whispered. "I didn't really think it was that bad..."  
  
"Well it is. And I'm not her only problem."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I honestly can't tell you about it because it's really none of my business. But, she's completely broke," Sirius explained his voice calm again.  
  
"But...she gets paid for teaching..."  
  
"Yeah, but...Never mind, ask her about it." The room fell into utter silence. Sirius stared unseeingly straight ahead.  
  
"The house though...she just moved..."  
  
"I bought the house," Sirius said shortly. "And the infuriating woman had the audacity to refuse it."  
  
"Slow down. You purchased and gave to Angie that house?"  
  
"Didn't I just say that?" Sirius snapped. Sierra opened her mouth and then closed it again.  
  
"DID something happen on New Year's Eve? You said the situation had worsened since then..."  
  
"Something happened that shouldn't have," Sirius replied.  
  
"I knew it!" Sierra cried, a slight note of triumph in her voice. "Something more than an argument."  
  
"No, we didn't argue," Sirius agreed, a bite to his voice.  
  
* * *  
  
It was at Professor McGonagall's insistence that Hermione sat down and carefully explained Animate Transfiguration to Dennis Creevey. The boy wasn't stupid, really, just inattentive. Still, fourteen-year-old boys with something bordering on ADHD were tiring on anyone's nerves, and Hermione hadn't been known for her patience as of late.  
  
It wasn't her fault, really. She was stressed about NEWTS...and who could blame her. She felt an intense need to blow previous high scores out of the water to prove once and for all that she was intelligent. It wasn't a desire to convince the rest of the school, her professors, or even her future employers. Hermione strived day and night to try and meet her own impossible standards. Ambition could be trying on the nerves.  
  
Her "friends" weren't helping much. Kirsten was, of course, much more bearable now than she had been in September, but she took up entirely too much of Ron's time. Ginny, of course, was causing her share of trouble with Malfoy, and Harry...She tried not to think about Harry too much. Grades she could conquer. Hot guys every girl in the school would kill to date she could not.  
  
She was the last one to retire to her dorm. She had meant to go to bed early—her late nights were taking a toll and she was finding it hard to pay attention to Professor Star first thing in the morning, but she had totally immersed herself in an Arithmancy research term paper due in May.  
  
Her eyes flickered to the clock. It was nearly midnight. She wasn't ready to go to bed, she was in the middle of a thought. However, maybe if she just put her head down for a moment and let her eyes rest, her mind would produce something brilliant. Something had been nagging at the back of her mind just on the brink of consciousness all day....  
  
She was surrounded by people. It was sunny and warm. Everyone was smiling. Her parents walked with her, her mother to her left and her father to her right. Then everything was burning, and the smiles turned to screams. Hermione whirled around, desperately. Her parents...they had suddenly disappeared.  
  
She ran desperately through the smoke against a throng of people, her eyes tearing through the crowd. The Dark Mark soared above Diagon Alley, but she didn't notice. She was intent on the chase. She was running, but she wasn't moving. She was screaming, but no one could hear her.  
  
All at once, the people around her vanished. The fire raged, but everything had gone silent. Her parents were lying on the ground, their hands intertwined, their eyes looking straight up with the unseeing stare of the dead. Hermione stared, her heart racing, her mind not accepting what she was seeing. Then, suddenly, she let out an animalistic scream of grief...  
  
"HERMIONE!" A loud, worried voice was shouting, shaking her back into waking life. Hermione's eyes opened suddenly, and searched the room desperately. There was a young man grasping her shoulders, but she hadn't acknowledged his presence. She was still searching for her parents...her dead parents.  
  
Dead, she reminded herself, comprehending it was Harry who had awakened her just in time to slump against him, her eyes screwed shut in an attempt to stop the tears. Dead, dead, dead. She would never see them again.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry's voice repeated, with a soft gentleness she hadn't seen from him in years. She looked up, realizing too late that the tears were already slowly falling down her face, her throat dry from repressed sobs and her eyes scratchy.  
  
"I had a dream, I..." she tried to pull herself together. "I...It's February eleventh, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, without any hint of curiosity.  
  
"It's...oh God, Harry, it's my mum's birthday...my real mum, I mean," she tried to explain, feeling the tears begin again. He stopped her talking by pulling her into another embrace, softly stroking her hair as she sobbed on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay," he said, his voice hardly above a whisper and full of understanding, "It's alright, Hermione. It's alright to cry for your parents. I understand."  
  
His gentle words broke all her barriers, and she cried until she could cry no more. He simply held her, a silent pillar of strength. He said nothing because words were unnecessary. He was, she suddenly realized, also an orphan. She wondered why the thought hadn't occurred to her before.  
  
"Thanks," she sniffed, finally pulling away and avoiding his gaze. She let out a breathy giggle, "I must look like a mess."  
  
"Don't be silly, 'Mione," he replied, "You're always beautiful."  
  
"I'm not beautiful," she replied, flushing under his praise, "Not like Kirsten."  
  
"No," he agreed, "Not like Kirsten. You're a different kind of beautiful. You have real beauty." She flushed even darker, her eyes fixed on the hands clasped in her lap.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, unsure of how to reply. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"'Mione," he said again. She looked up, meeting his eyes. They were a deeper shade of emerald in the dying firelight, almost a forest green.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" she whispered, wanting to look away but finding she could not.  
  
"I..." Harry's soft words trailed off as his eyes bored into hers. She felt his hand come up and rest on her cheek. She closed her eyes, and for a moment she was absolutely sure he would kiss her.  
  
She panicked. He was being the comforting friend, she reminded herself, nothing more. The thought made her heart plummet, but she refused to let her hopes rise again. Her emotions were plenty entangled without a pity kiss from the boy she had loved for the last several years.  
  
"I should go to bed," she said suddenly, breaking their gaze and gathering her textbooks with shaking hands. She knocked a textbook to the floor and picked it up with a muffled expletive. Smooth, Hermione, so very graceful.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started, but she cut him off.  
  
"Really, Harry, it was just a nightmare, I'll be fine," she said in her familiar, businesslike and bossy tones. That was the ticket, push them back into familiar territory. It was considerably less dangerous. "You should go to bed too, if you want to get up early enough to finish Snape's essay, which I know you didn't."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," he replied, his gaze falling to the floor. For a moment she swore his cheeks reddened, but she knew it must have been the deceptive firelight. "Goodnight, 'Mione,"  
  
"Sweet dreams, Harry," she replied softly before running to her dorm. She collapsed onto her bed fully dressed, staring at the hangings above.  
  
What in Merlin's great name had just happened?  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione had been bothered all night by that brief and odd encounter. The next morning when she appeared for breakfast she was exceedingly self conscious and spent most of her energy avoiding Harry.  
  
Harry seemed not to notice and continued in his normal habit, seemingly unaware that Hermione would blush if she looked at him. Maybe she had overreacted?  
  
Upon returning to the common room that night, Harry called to her and gave her a heart-stopping smile. "Hey, how are you?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh, I'm perfect," Hermione replied, trying to emulate his coolness.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure because—" Whatever he was about to say was lost as a member of his giggling fan club—as Hermione termed them—interrupted.  
  
"Oh Harry! You promised to tell us about your dementor encounters tonight!" *Was it just Hermione or did every sentence these girls spoke end with an exclamation mark?* Grinning sheepishly, he allowed himself to be swept away leaving Hermione to roll her eyes.  
  
Hermione joined Kirsten and Ron who were arguing spectacularly about a History of Magic essay. Hermione flatly refused to be dragged into the middle but watched them amusedly for a time. Finally, Ron threw down his quill and rose. "I'm going to run to the library. Be back in a couple of minutes."  
  
Hermione watched as Kirsten took Ron's parchment and started making wild sweeping marks and furious scribbles. Kirsten looked up, caught Hermione's eye, and grinned. "He's wrong, you know," She said mildly.  
  
Hermione was now watching Harry being melodramatic...or perhaps just dramatic. At any rate, she was giving him a critical look. Kirsten noticed too, and stopped what she was doing to watch for a minute. Then, glancing at Hermione she went back to her "editing".  
  
A short time later Kirsten spoke. She usually didn't miss much. "What's up Hermione? You've been watching him all night."  
  
Mentally damning herself, Hermione forced herself to make eye contact. Apparently her face could be read like a book. Either that or Kirsten had been studying a little harder than she let on in Divination. "Oh my God, did something happen!?" She exclaimed.  
  
"I think something would have had I not panicked," Hermione admitted. That statement had a devastating effect on Kirsten's homework as parchment, quills, and books scattered haphazardly. Kirsten had been rather dramatic about getting to the absolute edge of her seat. She gave the various inanimate objects a critical look before crying out, "What—no, when? Just tell me what happened!"  
  
Hermione explained the brief episode from the night before with an air of self-consciousness. "Oh no," Kristen remarked when she had finished. "Harry is rarely emboldened to make the first move and you shot him down. He might never recover his nerve now," She said, a look of extreme anxiety on her face.  
  
"So, you think he really was about to kiss me?" Hermione pressed.  
  
"Oh, no doubt," Kirsten replied. "And you panicked! HERMIONE!" Kirsten said, her tones critical. "That was your opportune moment."  
  
"I realize, damn it!"  
  
"Well, no matter. That was your cue," Kirsten explained. "Now you know for sure that he's interested. You'll just have to go for it."  
  
"What!? NO!"  
  
"Hermione!" Kirsten said, rolling her eyes. "What else are you going to do? If I know Harry...which I think I do...he's going to be a little awkward around you for a while now. It's just going to be tortuous tension. You have to prevent that because he won't. He's not experienced in matters of love, trust me."  
  
"And you think I am?" Hermione countered.  
  
"I never said that," Kirsten admitted jokingly. "No listen, Hermione. I'll tell you what to do. You have to come across like you're interested but don't be too bold, he'll be scared off by that... This is going to require careful planning..." She seemed to drift off into her own thoughts for a time. "Sometimes I just don't understand that boy. Why he hasn't attempted to passionately kiss you for the past seven years is beyond me. He's very strange like that, you know, he was always a little unsure of himself around me. Hmm..." She remarked like a new thought had struck her and she was thinking it over. "Has he ever been in a serious relationship before?"  
  
"You're asking me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't pretend like you don't know, Hermione. If you like him as much as I think you do you know the answer to this question."  
  
"No, not really," Hermione replied.  
  
"And I bet it's almost always the girls who end it. Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione said, thinking about it for the first time. "That's kind of strange, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes..." Kirsten agreed. Both girls slipped into unseeing stares as they contemplated this new information.  
  
When Ron returned he found both Kirsten and Hermione staring off into space and forgotten homework randomly lying around. "You guys look stoned," He remarked. Both snapped out of their trances and fixed him with a frown.  
  
"Where's my essay?" Ron asked, sifting through parchment. "Ah here...what the hell...?"  
  
"I was right wasn't I?" Kirsten asked, a cocky smirk on her face. Ron mumbled something inaudibly. "What was that?"  
  
"Good God!" Ron exclaimed. "Kirsten, just when was the last time you heard me use the word 'philippic'?" Kirsten shrugged. "What happened here anyway? It looks like a herd of giraffe's went past on broomsticks or something..."  
  
"Or something," Hermione agreed.  
  
"Hey Ron," Kirsten said in a tone that precedes a question. "Do you suppose Harry has ever had 'the talk'?"  
  
"The what?" Ron asked, turning sharply. "What the hell were you two talking about?" He demanded.  
  
"Has Harry ever had the 'the talk'?" Kirsten repeated.  
  
" 'The talk'? What are you talking about? That talk? THAT talk?" Ron was looking at them wild-eyed.  
  
"Think about it, will you?" Kirsten insisted. " 'That talk' is delivered usually by a boy's father, well, Harry doesn't have a father. And if you think about the house he grew up in...?"  
  
"For Pete's sake!" Ron cried. "He's nearly eighteen, you realize. I'm sure that Harry has...for Pete's sake, why are we even talking about this!?" Ron was getting rather red in the face.  
  
"No need to get so worked up," Kirsten told him. "Are you sure? I mean, how would he ever have been exposed—"  
  
"Oh really Kirsten!" Ron interrupted loudly.  
  
"She does have a point Ron," Hermione said. Ron started breathing very rapidly looking from both Kirsten to Hermione.  
  
"Harry lived with his Uncle..." He pointed out. Hermione and Kirsten fixed Ron with a very critical stare.  
  
"That would really explain a lot of things," Hermione admitting, quickly warming to this new theory. "Ron, if you think about it, you really do have to wonder."  
  
"It's not like I ever thought about it before. But you know, he was kept locked in his room for the first eleven years of his life; he hardly ever got out. And, I mean, that's not a subject that the two of us are in the habit of discussing. For crying out loud! What am I saying!?"  
  
"Ron," Kirsten said seriously. "We have to find out if Harry has had 'the talk' or not. Because if he hasn't..."  
  
"Oh no!" Ron cried. "Both of you, stop that! Don't you bloody dare look at ME like that!" Ron cried throwing up his hands and backing away.  
  
"We have to find out nonetheless," Hermione insisted.  
  
As one, the three of them turned to look at Harry Potter. He was suddenly underneath a totally different colored spotlight.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny struggled in vain to pay attention to Professor Binns drone but it was truly a lost cause. His monotone descriptions of the Mermen's Four Year War wouldn't intrigue a caterpillar, much less a crowd of sixteen-year- olds. It was a shame, really, because the war was full of blood, lust, and betrayal—all the makings of a trashy romance novel. Only Binns could bring it down to the interest level of a spoon.  
  
She found herself doodling, which was not unusual. She drew people, usually. She was not so silly as to draw "Ginny Malfoy" over and over, tempting though it was...  
  
Tempting?! Ginny's eyes widened as she realized her near unconscious mind was suggesting marriage to Draco. She shook her head, as if she were trying to shake the idea right out of her head. Draco was great, to be sure, but he was just her boyfriend. He wasn't any different from any of her previous boyfriends...except...  
  
Except that she loved him. She didn't know why she was still afraid of the idea, seeing as she had already screamed it out loud several months ago to Harry Potter of all people. He hadn't told Ron of that outburst though, thank Merlin. Ron was upset enough with Draco as her boyfriend. He was sure to have an ulcer if she ever mentioned love or ANY form of long-term commitment.  
  
She shoved the thought from her mind. She was only sixteen, after all, far too young to be considering anything as serious as marriage. Thankfully for her poor, overworked mind the bell finally rang, but not before Binns assigned a three foot essay on the causes of the war. Ginny wasn't worried, she could always ask Hermione for help.  
  
She met Draco in the corridor on her way down to the Great Hall for lunch. He stopped only long enough for a peck on the cheek and a quick explanation. He wasn't going to lunch. His term paper for Snape was turning out to be more difficult than he expected, and he was heading over to the greenhouses to ask Sprout about some of the herbs and other herbology related ingredients in a complicated potion Ginny didn't recognize. She nodded vaguely, and waved as he left, whistling under his breath. She smiled fondly after him. Ginny Malfoy...maybe it wasn't all THAT ridiculous...  
  
She shoved the thought from her mind again. Sixteen, she kept repeating under her breath, only sixteen.  
  
Lunch had been served by the time she arrived. Hermione was saving her a seat with the feeble hope she wouldn't sit at the Slytherin table again. Ginny was relieved to be back at the Gryffindor table...she didn't particularly mind the Slytherins, but it just wasn't the same.  
  
"Gin!" Hermione cried, brightening when she saw the younger red head.  
  
"Hey guys," Ginny replied. Harry grinned and waved. Ron and Kirsten muttered a greeting, then went back to a whispered conversation punctuated with giggles. Ginny couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she was sure her mother would disapprove.  
  
She asked Hermione about the war. Her friend replied with a myriad of random facts, which Ginny listened intently. It was much more interesting in Hermione's version. She was about half way through her shepherd's pie when Harry interrupted Hermione's monologue.  
  
"Heads up, guys, there's a fashionably late owl heading this way."  
  
"Look, roses!" Hermione exclaimed with a sigh. "Someone's getting an early Valentine's gift!"  
  
"Probably one of the bombshell Patils," Ginny muttered darkly. Imagine her surprise when eleven blood red roses and one rose of pure white landed gently in her lap. She gasped softly.  
  
"Wow, Gin," Hermione muttered, her eyes wide. "Who's it from?"  
  
"Malfoy, of course," Ron replied darkly. Ginny ignored him, picking up the small white square card that accompanied the roses. It read, in familiar sloping script, "love from your Draco".  
  
Ginny smiled to herself, slipping the note into her bag. Her Draco...she like the sound of that.  
  
* * *  
  
"Remus, you shouldn't have," Angie repeated for probably the twelfth time.  
  
"Will you stop saying that?" Remus said, putting his arm around Angie and giving her a squeeze. He leaned close to her and whispered into her ear. "Happy Valentine's Day." He gave her a little kiss and they continued their evening stroll.  
  
"I'm so glad you didn't get me any candy," Angie remarked. "Even the thought of food right now makes my stomach do flips..."  
  
"Aren't you feeling any better yet?" Remus asked giving her a concerned look. "Hasn't this been going on for a week now?" Angie tried to shrug and look unperturbed.  
  
"I'll be OK. It's just some virus,"  
  
"Have you been getting enough fluids?" Remus continued in that concerned tone. Angie grinned and laughed.  
  
"Yes, I'm fully hydrated. Mostly I've been feeling nauseous in the morning. I get about one good meal a day... at least..."  
  
"Have you seen Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Will you stop?" Angie said still grinning.  
  
"I don't know what's so amusing. It sounds like you're awfully sick."  
  
"You better take a step back then. You wouldn't want to catch anything," Angie warned, trying to mimic his serious look.  
  
"No...it's too late for that," Remus said quickly. His face transformed into a warm smile and he leaned over to kiss her again.  
  
"Well, isn't this cozy?" A rather sardonic voice asked. Angie and Remus broke off with a muttered expletive. Sirius raised an eyebrow and he and Angie exchanged an interesting look.  
  
Remus cleared his throat. "Good evening Sirius. Haven't seen you for a while," His voice was light and cordial but there was a palpable tension in the air. Angie set Sirius with a glare that seemed to say "Yes, now where have you been?"  
  
Sirius simply shrugged and the three started walking. Sirius feel into step next to Angie, but kept a respectful distance, never even glancing down at her. "Sirius, have you heard there were scouts at the Slytherin/ Gryffindor quidditch game last fall? Don't tell Harry but they were extremely impressed."  
  
Sirius stopped walking and turned to stare at Remus who was grinning from ear to ear. "No one is supposed to know yet...but I heard it through the grape vine. Harry's going to be offered a contract at the end of the year. They want him to play for England."  
  
Sirius whispered an oath as he stared at Remus in disbelief. "God, James would be so proud." Remus and Angie seemed to both sigh in nostalgic agreement.  
  
"I can't believe it," Sirius kept repeating as they continued their walk. "That's incredible."  
  
"I talked to Kirsten. She's going to apply to go into auror training. Probably something dealing with international affairs considering her background in foreign language," Angie changed subjects...sort of... once the shock had worn off. Sirius and Angie exchanged another look. Angie seemed to be asking him how he felt about it.  
  
That was certainly an interesting development. It would be almost ironic if his daughter became an auror. "That's good. She's a bright child, I'm sure she'll excel at it," Sirius managed to say.  
  
Angie stumbled a bit and instinctively two pairs of hands reached to steady her. She pushed them both away and brushed the hair away from her face. For some reason she had broken out in a sweat. "Angela, are you all right?" Sirius asked, his tone quite different.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine," She answered hastily. She began to walk again and the men had no choice but to follow.  
  
"Say, you two," Sirius said, a thought striking him. "Does December Seventeenth stick out in your minds for any reason?"  
  
Remus frowned. "Yeah...wasn't that the day the lights went out in Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Yes it was," Sirius said. "Very good memory, Remus. Any other reason?" Sirius turned his eyes toward Angie.  
  
"That was the night I told you to get out," She whispered. She was whispering more because she was out of breath rather than any other reason. Sirius frowned for a moment and then shrugged.  
  
"I guess you're right...Angie?" Quite suddenly her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell limply into his arms. She was deathly pale.  
  
Sirius was too weak for words. "Jesus Christ," Remus croaked with feeling. "We've got to get Angie to the hospital wing..." He glanced to Sirius and realized his pronoun was a little out of order. He pulled out his wand and conjured a stretcher. "It's OK, go back to the house and I'll—"  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Sirius shouted, carefully placing Angie on the stretcher, she was starting to come around again. "I'm coming with you." And he promptly transformed into a dog.  
  
"Sirius, I don't like this..." Remus began but Angie was sitting up now, her hand on her head. "Angie!" Remus shrieked. Sirius was suddenly human again.  
  
"Lay down!" Sirius ordered.  
  
"You're in no condition to walk. I'm taking you to the hospital. I told you this was serious," Remus said.  
  
"You two shut up," Angie snapped, but she had laid down. "I'm fine. Just feeling a bit faint is all. Sirius, don't do anything stupid. I'm sure it's nothing. Please, go back to the house."  
  
"I'm not leaving you," He said, his jaw set. He took her pale hand in his.  
  
"Quit being melodramatic. I will see you a little later. I promise," She gave him a weak smile. Sirius took Remus aside.  
  
"Don't let her leave the hospital wing. As soon as she's in Madame Pomfrey's care, come back and tell me what happened."  
  
"I will Sirius, I will," Remus assured him. "You just say concealed."  
  
Sirius watched with an utterly sinking feeling of helplessness as Remus set off, the stretcher floating in front of him. When they were out of sight he disapparated back to the house to pace and wait.  
  
~*~  
  
The hospital wing was thankfully devoid of patients when they arrived. Madame Pomfrey came hastily out of her office when she saw them. "All right, what happened?" She demanded, taking Angie's wrist and checking her pulse.  
  
"I've just been feeling faint," Angie started to explain.  
  
"She passed out! And she's been throwing up for over a week now," Remus said, cutting in. Angie gave him a sharp look.  
  
"That will do, Professor," Madame Pomfrey said shortly. "Leave us, please."  
  
"But—"  
  
"THAT WILL DO," She repeated in a raised voice. With a pleading look at Angie Remus retreated to the corridor. It was amazing the way the woman could control Remus even after now in his late adult years. Madame Pomfrey turned a stern look to Angie.  
  
"The potion I gave you didn't help?" She inquired. Angie shook her head meekly.  
  
"You should have come to me immediately. Can you get onto this bed?"  
  
"Of course, I feel much better now, really," Angie told her despite Madame Pomfrey's skeptical look.  
  
"That's a girl," Madame Pomfrey said, helping her onto the bed. She then turned and waved away the stretcher. "Just a moment..." She said, walking briskly away. She returned almost instantly carrying a small vial and a glass of clear water.  
  
"Take this, and here's some water to wash it down," She instructed.  
  
"What is it?" Angie asked, eyeing the vial suspiciously. Angie suddenly felt like she was a young girl. A nervous first year and Madame Pomfrey the frightening authority figure.  
  
"It's a simple strengthening potion. Drink it all at once, now."  
  
"It's going to taste bitter isn't it?" Angie continued in her streak of immaturity.  
  
"Angela! I'm in no mood to argue with you," Madame Pomfrey explained. With a reluctant sigh Angie tipped the awful stuff into her mouth and swallowed. "Very good. Now, have you been able to keep any food down?"  
  
"Yes, I can keep most of it down. I mean...well, I always FEEL nauseous but I usually don't actually throw up." Madame Pomfrey frowned and put her hand on her hip. After a moment she plucked a book off a nearby shelf and thumbed through it. When she came to the page she was looking for her eyes scanned it and she frowned again.  
  
She closed the book and put it back on the shelf and then turned to Angie. "The potion I gave you a few days ago didn't do anything? Not even temporary relief?"  
  
"No...not really," Angie said nervously, feeling like she was offending the woman.  
  
"And you took it all at once on an empty stomach like I told you?"  
  
"Yes," Angie said, emphasizing her word with a nod. Madame Pomfrey heaved a huge sigh. She seemed to be composing herself.  
  
"Angela, dear. I don't mean to sound presumptuous or nosy... and I don't mean to offend you, dear. But, would it be possible that you are pregnant?"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: OK, so, I just want to tell everyone that the next chapter will start the beginning of the end...or rather the beginning of the climax...sort of. Anyway, the action begins next chapter so yeah. Just wanted to let you know. Thanks for reading!  
  
I realize that I have been terribly remiss in my duty to offer gratuity for your continued faithfulness...so, here I will have a proper thank you section.  
  
HBFred: I must say that your suggestion is amusing in its own way. However, that is a cliffhanger that happens all too often in real life...especially at your house! Anyway, thanks for the review. And, I think everyone wants to kill Kerri...  
  
Lily Skylo: I feel eternally sorry for you for knowing someone just like Kerri. That sounds like an evil curse... Thank you so much for the reviews. You're reviews are also so thoughtful and you pick up on all the little things. That makes me feel special! LOL. Thanks!  
  
Lily Lupin the first: No, I cannot resist leaving you speechless. It's so much fun! Well, chapter ten wasn't design to EXACTLY make you speechless. Not like the other ones anyway... I like you analysis of my characters. Angie and her pride and Sirius and his outdoing Christmas a bit... Anyway, I completely agree with you. They are too complicated. They take a step forward and two steps back and it's getting annoying. Lol.  
  
Hazelmist: Oh geez! Josh and Kerri talk about the epitome of annoying...characters. Wow. You think you hate them...I have to write them! Well, you asked many questions, let's see if I can give you some vague answers, shall we? Ok, the rooms, the rooms are sort of random but they are important in about two or three chapters, you'll see why. Hermione and Harry are progressing at their doggedly slow pace but it will pick up quite suddenly. I suddenly realized that jewelry plays a very important role in this story. I never even realized it before but I have Kirsten's necklace...the ring...s...and the carbonated crystal. Ah well, I know I didn't say much but I promise, the next chapter the MAJOR events start to take place.  
  
OceanGoddess: Well, I doubt this is what you had in mind for 'update more often' but its more often than usual... And, um, about that happy ending...it's happy...but deceptively. I think you'll understand once you read it.  
  
hp_4ashley2000@hotmail.com: I know I know your penname but I can't think of it right this minute. Anyway, there was almost a little Harry/Hermione in this chapter. Almost. I promise some in the future, although, I'll admit, it's not much. Lol, thanks for reading. 


	12. The Not So Calm Before the Storm

Awakening Chapter Twelve: The Not So Calm Before the Storm By Star*dust  
  
A/N: I give up! I'm so sick of writing this chapter! I've read through it at least a dozen times and I'm done!!  
  
I apologize for the depressingly short length of this chapter. I tried hard, but there wasn't anything else I could think of to put in here. However, the things that I did write I'm sure will be satisfying...well, at least, they'll be shocking. I was having a lot of fun with this chapter. Several rather dramatic scenes happen in this chapter. There are some good laughs too. I really think you'll enjoy this one.  
  
I'm sorry about the way the characters are...like Remus, I don't mean to portray him as being a jerk or anything. I really like Remus; he's just a good device to use to create conflict. And, I'm sorry about being so dramatic...it's just so much fun to write.  
  
This chapter is sort of like the setting things up chapter. All these things happen that are just sort of left hanging there and in the next chapter they will be explained...and then, of course, there are some cliff hangers and that sort of thing, too.  
  
And, I will warn you about some swearing. I know there's pretty strong language throughout the story but this chapter is particularly full of those words.  
  
SUMMARY: Well, Angie and Sirius are having relationship issues. Neither wants to commit because their afraid of hurt emotions... On the other end of the spectrum Bill Weasley and Sierra Havairhafpvermin are developing a nice little relationship. What's with the ever changing Founder's room? Let's not forget December seventeenth and it's mystery. And is it possible that Angie is pregnant? You are about to find out very soon.  
  
Thank you so much for reading. This chapter starts the real plot. We're entering the height of action so I hope you're ready because I'm excited, like whoa!! Enjoy!!  
  
* * * "Angela, dear, I don't mean to sound presumptuous or nosy... and I don't mean to offend you, dear. But, would it be possible that you are pregnant?"  
  
The effect of this simple, nervously asked question was absolutely astonishing. Angie felt like an entire building was crashing down upon her. Her vision went black for a moment and every particle in her body was focused on that one paralyzing thought. She saw a picture of Sirius, young, suave, and eighteen, laughing of course, flash in her mind and her body went rigid.  
  
She shook herself and laughed in a strangled high-pitched way. "Of course not! At my age?" She replied nervously. Madame Pomfrey added her own hesitant laugh.  
  
"Perhaps you had better make an appointment at St. Mungo's. I'm not entirely sure what's wrong with you...Just to be on the safe side."  
  
"That's nonsense," Angie insisted. "Give this thing a week or two and it will all go away." She was in a state of blatant denial at this point. She was convinced her so called illness was all in her mind.  
  
"I'll make you the appointment for one week anyway. If you're better by then, we'll cancel the appointment. If not, promise me that you will go," Madame Pomfrey said, her face grave.  
  
"Yes, I'll go..." Angie quietly acquiesced.  
  
Seemingly satisfied Madame Pomprey started to take a few steps but then stopped and turned back around. "Shall I let the Professor in now?"  
  
"Oh no...please...not now," Angie said, slowly lying back against the pillows. The last thing Angie wanted was an interrogation when her mind was in this panicked state.  
  
"You look troubled dear. Let me just get you something to help you relax... Here you go. A good, solid sleep will do you good."  
  
Angie only eyed the stuff for a moment before she decided sleep would be better than the torture her mind would put her through. She gulped the stuff and closed her eyes. She could already feel her mind getting fuzzy. "Please...tell Remus that I'm OK, I'm just going to take a rest and I'll see him later..."  
  
"All right dear," Madame Pomfrey said closing the hangings around her bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus went as quickly as he could to the house in Hogsmeade. He knew Sirius would have himself worked into a terrible state by now. He was so melodramatic. That look of sheer panic he'd had earlier was extremely suspicious...  
  
Shaking the thought, which was no doubt a product of an overactive imagination; from his head he approached the house. He burst through the front door where Sirius was lying in wait for him.  
  
"And the diagnosis is?" Remus wasn't deceived by the cool tone and casual style of the question; for one, Sirius's hands were clenched into tight fists.  
  
Sirius had sat seething with anger and frustration at his position. Remus shouldn't have been the one to take her to the hospital wing. He should be there right now. The thought of Remus sitting next to her and holding her hand suddenly made Sirius sick.  
  
He couldn't figure out what his problem was. Remus was a good guy, a good friend, he wasn't trying to make trouble or hurt anyone. That didn't stop Sirius from being jealous and it certainly didn't stop him from being extremely pissed off.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey gave her some medication. She's resting now but everything is going to be OK." Remus explained.  
  
"OK? What was wrong with her?"  
  
"She didn't say..." Remus replied uneasily.  
  
"What do you mean she didn't say?" Sirius pressed. Remus could see the fire in his eyes from across the room.  
  
"All she said was that Angie will make a full recovery and that she was sleeping. I never even got to see her." Sirius snapped his teeth together and turned on his heel. He was extremely vexed but was desperately trying to control his temper. It really wasn't Remus' fault he didn't know any more than that. "Sirius, don't try and do anything stupid. She will be fine."  
  
Sirius turned blazing eyes on Remus. "Why does everyone think I'm a bloody idiot!? I understand better than any of you the risks and the repercussions of said risks. Stop telling me what to do!"  
  
"Apologies, Sirius. I'm merely pointing out the fact that Angie isn't the only person I'm concerned about." Remus replied mildly. He was trying to get control of the situation.  
  
"Well you needn't waste time on me!" Sirius snapped. He let his temper get the better of him when he added, "By the way, Sierra's left you for a younger man."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Remus shouted, losing his cool as well.  
  
"It means you're not the only one who can give a person the run-around." Sirius bared his teeth in an unsightly manner.  
  
"Don't try and make me feel guilty," Remus said, standing up for himself. He felt like he was getting a rather raw deal, here. "The only reason I haven't broke things off with Angie is out of concern for her. I don't want to hurt her feelings or mess up our friendship."  
  
"Funny, she says the same thing about you," Sirius vaguely realized he was saying too much but he was beyond the point of self-control. He was also beyond the point of caring.  
  
Remus paused and let the statement sink in. He took a calming breath and then, "The two of you have discussed our relationship?"  
  
"Don't try and put me on the defensive," Sirius snapped.  
  
"Not at all," Remus retorted sarcastically. "Why don't you just say it? You can't get over her. You hate the fact that she's with me now!" With a sudden jolt in the brain Remus realized that this was starting to sound hauntingly familiar to arguments they might have said back in school. At any rate, it was rather a rather immature thing for him to say. There was nothing he could do now, and besides, he was really getting into the spirit of things. He was tired of Sirius moping around and complaining and expecting everyone else to help him out.  
  
"You're the one who just said you've been looking for the right time to break it off!" Sirius countered.  
  
"You're still in love with her Sirius, but you know you can't have her! That's it, isn't it?" Remus suddenly felt as if he had been sitting in transfiguration class for a few weeks and he had just discovered the key that allowed everything they had been studying to make perfect sense. Several things locked into place at once.  
  
"Of course I'm bloody in love with her! I'll never get over her. I can't stand the fact that you're with her and I can't do a god damn thing about it because I'm a fugitive and the bloody world is against me! Are you satisfied, Remus?" Sirius exploded.  
  
Remus was very silent for a long period of time. When he spoke next it was in a much more controlled voice. "You should have said something Sirius."  
  
"Why? What the hell good would it have done?"  
  
"I'm not sure...but at least you wouldn't be bothered by the fact that I..."  
  
"Never mind, Remus...never mind."  
  
"No, Sirius. I think you should tell her how you feel."  
  
"I fucking married her! What the hell else do I have to do!?... I need a bloody drink." He turned and made his way toward the kitchen. Remus stood rooted to the spot. Talk about sudden and surprising shock.  
  
Remus found Sirius in the kitchen banging around in the cupboards. He'd located a bottle was looking for a glass...apparently. "You want to explain to me what the hell you just said?" Remus asked with as much politeness as the situation allowed him to muster.  
  
Sirius had abandoned all hope for a glass and threw back a shot straight from the bottle. "No," He replied hoarsely.  
  
"Damn it Sirius—" Remus shouted but Sirius still managed to yell over him.  
  
"You want to know why I wasn't at James's house getting blown up like the rest of them on Halloween? Angie and I were married that night. And without as much as a word she turns around and gets married to Joshua Thompson. But you know, I've even gotten over that enough to forgive. So, New Year's Eve she decides that she's ready to forget too. Except, for some reason...the next morning I'm telling her a relationship would never work. And now, here I am, getting drunk and wondering what the hell is the point?"  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
"Get the hell out of here... I said get out!"  
  
* * *  
  
It was terrible weather. The wind was blowing at impossible speeds and the ground was being covered by a nasty sleet. When Angie found the letter it had begun to hail.  
  
"Angela,  
  
I've decided that I can't take any more of this. If I can't have everything, nothing is better. This is absolute torture beyond the hell of Azkaban. I can't even explain...I'm going away. Please, don't try to contact me...give it some time, at least..."  
  
There were several words crossed out in heavy black ink...and he hadn't even bothered to sign his name.  
  
* * *  
  
Remus was sitting at his desk, bogged down by loads of parchment, and yet, he was staring into the depths of the fire. It was Monday. Angie had stayed at her house...out sick...and Sirius's words stuck in his mind. A soft knock brought him back to the present. It was Sierra.  
  
"Evening, Sierra," Remus said, not bothering to rise.  
  
"Hi, Remus," She said, taking a seat opposite him. She looked nervous. He wondered if that was only because he knew what was coming. "I know what you're going to say, Sierra," He said, before she could begin.  
  
"You do...?" Sierra asked, looking up questioningly.  
  
"I think it's for the best...don't you?"  
  
"Well...yes...I suppose. I mean, what were we really doing anyway?"  
  
"Just having fun," Remus said with a shrug. She agreed with a smile.  
  
"How did you...?" Sierra wondered allowed, trying to process the situation.  
  
"Sirius got a little heated the other night and told me some things he probably shouldn't have..." Remus explained matter-of-factly.  
  
"Sirius was talking about Bill and me?" Sierra said. Remus detected a note of panic in her voice.  
  
"That wasn't the primary focus of conversation but he mentioned something. He was a little vague on the details though. You wouldn't be talking about Bill Weasley?" Remus asked, raising a provocative eye brow.  
  
"You say a word, you die..." Sierra realized only too late that she was doing exactly the thing Sirius said she would do. She was the one worried what other people would thing of her younger man. This was a very backward feeling to her; usually she was the one telling people what they were doing...not the other way around.  
  
"So...how's Bill's big idea coming along?" Remus questioned, politely steering the topic of conversation away from an obviously sensitive issue. He was still grinning amusedly, however.  
  
"We're nearly ready...two weeks maybe..."  
  
"Wow... That's good. Sirius really needs a break."  
  
"A break?" Sierra questioned, her eye brows drawing together slightly.  
  
"Yeah...like I said...he was a little heated." Remus replied vaguely.  
  
"Oh no...he's not still steaming about Angie is he? I've been trying to tell him—"  
  
"You know about Sirius and Angie?" Remus interrupted. He was suddenly leaning forward.  
  
"Uh...what exactly do you mean?" Sierra was worried that she might slip again. Twice in the span of a week...that wouldn't look so good. Although, Sirius had slipped up about her and Bill. That was always a good counter- attack; Sierra thought rapidly.  
  
"Oh...well, he's crazy about her, you know," Remus replied, wondering just how much Sierra "knew". He eased himself back into his chair.  
  
"Yeah...it's sort of pathetic really..." She replied slowly.  
  
"It doesn't help that Angie was in the hospital wing two days ago. Sorry—I didn't mean to spring it on you like that. She's OK...at least, last I heard. She went back to her house yesterday. Madame Pomfrey released her and said she'd be all right."  
  
"Well...what happened?" Sierra cried. Maybe she'd been spending a little too much time in Paris.  
  
"She's been rather sick to her stomach lately. And Valentine's Day she fainted. Right into Sirius's arms," Remus added and Sierra detected a particularly sour note in his tone. "She seemed to be fine though. Maybe you should go check on her..."  
  
"Yeah...I had better..." Sierra said rising. Remus did as well. They contemplated each other awkwardly for a moment. "Well."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Good-bye, Remus," Sierra said thrusting out her hand. Grinning they shook, and then Sierra departed for Angie's.  
  
As the door closed the one word that came to Remus' mind was: random.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Sierra went out to Hogsmeade. The house was dark when she knocked brusquely on the front door. She waited for what seemed like several minutes before the door opened. Angie was bathed in a strange half- light that made her look deathly pale. Sierra was comforted by the fact that she was smiling.  
  
It wasn't until Sierra got inside that she realized that it wasn't really a smile...and it was NOT comforting. The visit was the most unpleasant experience in Sierra's life. That eerie forced smile and unshakable cordiality made her skin crawl.  
  
Angie said that she was better and she would be back to school the next day. She assured Sierra that nothing had happened, that nothing was going on. It was like Angie was pushing her away, telling her she didn't need anyone. But that creepy smile was a clear indication of internal suffering. Something more than a sickness was going on.  
  
Angie was hiding something. Inside she must have been an emotionally ripped mess. Sierra would have bet a good amount of money that Sirius had something to do with it...  
  
When she left Angie told her to have a nice evening. Sierra shivered.  
  
Immediately Sierra went to Bill's. By the time she arrived she was rather distraught. "Where's Sirius? Have you seen or heard from him lately?" She cried the second she had entered.  
  
"Good Lord, what happened?" Bill said, giving a violent start and rushing to her. She was breathing hard, her hair was askew and her face was flushed. The sight was enough to cause anyone's blood pressure to spike.  
  
"Sirius...where—?"  
  
"I don't know...I haven't heard from him in a couple of days. Have you checked at Nikki's?" Bill suggested.  
  
"No, I was just going to go there..."  
  
"Have you checked at his wife's?" Bill said, cracking a grin. So far the situation didn't seem to be as bad as Sierra looked.  
  
"That's not funny!" Sierra snapped. "I just came from there...and oh...it was so horrible..."  
  
"Is she all right?" Bill cried, taking Sierra by the shoulders. Perhaps he had underestimated Sierra.  
  
"Yes...no...I don't know. She's been ill lately and so I went by to check on her. Something terrible has happened, but I don't know what. She had this creepy smile and she was the nicest possible person she could be. I know I'm sounding crazy but that wasn't Angie. I've seen that rigid smile before. My daughter, when I first met her. That's how she tried to cope with her parents being murdered. Bill, there is nothing worse than that smile. I promise you I am not over reacting." She shivered again.  
  
"And you think this has something to do with Sirius?" Bill questioned, just to make sure he accurately understood the situation.  
  
"I don't know...he might know something at the very least."  
  
"OK, well, we'll go to Nikki's and if he's not there we'll try and contact him," Bill said, trying to be comforting. Sierra nodded; there didn't seem to be any other options at the moment.  
  
"Let's hurry," She said, helping him into his cloak. As they made their way to Nikki's, Sierra kept extremely close to Bill. "I hate coming here at night," She whispered to him. He answered with a reassuring squeeze of her hand.  
  
Once inside it was plain to see that Sirius was nowhere to be found. Nikki hadn't heard from him any more recently than Bill had. "It's OK. We'll just send word out. Sierra...are you crying?" Bill pulled her close to him and the tears came.  
  
"I'm sorry. This sometimes happens. People tell me things about their problems and I can't do anything about it. Or I know someone is disturbed and..." She had to break off. Sometimes she hated being a psychiatrist. Not that that fact had much to do with the current situation. "I'll be OK in a minute."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Just let it out," He told her soothingly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ron, you've got to go and talk to Harry," Kirsten urged him, her eyes wide. Hermione nodded vigorously. "This is a serious issue."  
  
Ron rose without a word. He had a set look about him as if he was about to face certain death. He made a slow and deliberate walk across the common room toward Harry. The girls watched as Ron sat down next to Harry. They exchanged pleasantries.  
  
"So...what's up? Did you want to ask me something?" Harry asked his friend. Poor Harry, he had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Well...see Harry...I..." Ron stumbled around for the right words. This was a damnably awkward conversation. "Harry, where do babies come from?" Ron blurted out suddenly. Harry gave him a very odd look.  
  
"From the stork, Ron..." Harry replied and Ron was too busy panicking to catch the sarcasm. Harry had rolled his eyes and gone back to his homework. Ron rose slowly and made that similar slow walk across the common room. His face was fixed into that panicked, shocked look and he was as pale as if he'd just seen a ghost. All that was missing was the hair standing on end. Hermione and Kirsten were waiting apprehensively.  
  
"What happened?" Kirsten squealed.  
  
"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione demanded.  
  
Slowly taking his seat Ron replied in a far-off voice. "He said the stork brings babies..." He looked as if he couldn't believe it.  
  
"Oh God..." Hermione replied, Kirsten had sworn under her breath.  
  
"This could be a problem..." Ron remarked, still distantly.  
  
* * *  
  
Remus was supposed to grading papers. This was the story of his life, it seemed. Somehow his mind had wandered though...the fire was burning low and the light was rather dim...too dim, in fact, to grade papers. However, this didn't matter much as he had given up all hope of being productive long before now.  
  
His mind focused on his friends...Sierra...Sirius...Angie... With a little chuckle he realized things were not much different nowadays then they had been all those years ago when they were still young and in school... Still...much had changed since then too. Not just the people...the world was different.  
  
Just about the time he decided to give up for the night there was a soft knock at his office door. Before he had time to respond the door was opening and Holly Mischel was entering. She was clutching a letter in one hand and the sides of her cloak in the other. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she smiled.  
  
"Working hard?" Holly questioned, taking the seat on the opposite side of his desk.  
  
"I think I was nearly asleep," He admitted.  
  
"Well, wake up; I don't know how long I can stay."  
  
"Speaking of that, what are you doing here?" Remus asked, suddenly realizing that this was Hogwarts and that it was February and it was a school day and here was Holly Mischel, a regular witch, a working person.  
  
"What a silly question. I came to see you!" She said, a little sarcastically, adding a wink to her statement. "Actually, that's only a half-truth. I do have a reason for wanting to see you, I mean, other than the usual 'I need Remus' reason. And also other than the fact that I was just at the ministry and they sent, with me, a letter for you," She said, tossing the letter on his desk.  
  
"You left out the part about how I'm so irresistibly handsome," Remus reminded her. He was grinning amusedly at her, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I wonder how that slipped my mind..." Holly wondered allowed. "I suppose I'll pay for that slip... But seriously, I wanted to talk to you about the recent attacks. Being part of the Order and the Alliance I'm sure you know more than what they've been putting in the papers."  
  
"Well, sure, but...I'm not going to be able to shed any light on the subject. If you were just at the ministry presumably you're in a position to know more than I do."  
  
"The latest then," Holly said, "In two different sites of 'disturbance' they've found the Slytherin crest emblazoned. They're thinking a new cult of some sort has formed. The problem is the IAA has the spies in the underworld, because a lot of the underworld activity takes place in other countries. We've got our own underworld contacts... but, so far, the ministry can't decide the situation of You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters.  
  
"The damn IAA is avoiding Fudge at all costs. Not that Fudge was going to volunteer any of our information anyway. Elizabeth is just being a bitch about the whole affair. The thing they're really worried about is the fate of the carbonated crystal. If there is a new terrorist group and they've got a hold of this crystal...well, we don't know them like we know the Death Eaters. We may be facing a whole new age of terror from an entirely different enemy," Holly explained her face appropriately grave and lined.  
  
"But they have absolutely no names so far?" Remus questioned.  
  
"Not that I could find out...but, I don't have an overly impressive amount of importance in the department," She admitted.  
  
"This only confuses the situation more... Do they think the lights going out on the seventeenth in Diagon Alley had anything to do with the crystal?"  
  
"They don't know. That's part of the reason I came here. I was hoping to talk to Dumbledore and possibly see what kind of literature I can dig up at this library on the crystal. I know the founders invented it, here, in this castle, as a defense mechanism, but we don't really know all of its capabilities. I didn't want to wake Dumbledore though...and I didn't find you in your room...it's getting late you know..."  
  
"I suppose it is..." Remus said absently. Holly suddenly changed her tone of voice abruptly.  
  
"Aren't you going to open your letter? It's all official and everything!" Remus rolled his eyes and picked up the rather thick envelope. It did indeed have an official seal...more than one in fact.  
  
He ripped open the envelope and Holly studied his face as his eyes scanned the words. He had barely begun to read before he did a double-take. His eyes widened and his lips parted as he continued to read at a rapid pace. Holly leaned forward in her chair, feeling eager at his expression. "Christ...there must be some mistake," He muttered.  
  
When he got to the end, he stopped, picked up his wand, lit a candle on his desk, and read the letter again. The second time he finished he swallowed audibly and then carefully folded up the paper, put it in the ripped envelope and then in an inside pocket of his robes.  
  
He took a deep breath and met the inquisitive gaze of Holly, who had perched herself on the edge of her chair. Her chestnut hair fell softly around her face; her lips were moist and slightly parted. Her eyes reflected the flames from the fire place. "Are you going to tell me what was in that letter or are you going to leave it up to my overactive imagination?"  
  
"The former, I believe," He replied. Then, with a faint smile, he stood up and walked around his desk to her. She remained seated, but he took each of her hands in his and spoke very clearly. "Holly, will you marry me?" There was a definite pause before,  
  
"WHAT!?" She cried. "Where the hell did that come from...Remus...what...?"  
  
"Why should I have to explain," He said with a shrug. "I should have asked you years ago..."  
  
"Are you serious?" Remus threw his head back and laughed. He pulled her to her feet and looked her directly in the eye.  
  
"Yes, I want to marry you. I love you." Holly just stood, stock still, not moving, not speaking, not blinking...possibly not even breathing. "Speak...please," Remus said hopefully.  
  
"What is there to say? That pretty much sums it up," She replied, in a distant voice.  
  
"True, but you could answer my question."  
  
"Question?" She echoed blankly. "Oh right! That question...I mean! That question! Yes! Of course! I...yes! I love you too!" There was a brief interlude where the now engaged couple displayed their affectionate emotions for one another. "Sorry about the delayed reaction..." Holly remarked. "You just....shocked me. But...what was in that letter? It obviously caused a drastic reaction."  
  
Remus pulled out the letter in question and spread it out on his desk. Holly read in shocked silence the official words on the page.  
  
Remus had just inherited a small...well, nice-sized, fortune.  
  
* * *  
  
Just as Harry was resigning himself to a relatively calm and normal year of school he had to wind up here. The current definition of 'here' was at best obscure. Currently, he was staring down his nose at an enigma. Well...it was clearly a ring...but it was still a mystery.  
  
Here he was, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, smack in the middle of a room so obviously pro-Slytherin. It was as if Harry had stepped into a time warp and was now in the midst of the middle ages. The castle itself seemed to transform just by Harry stepping into this room.  
  
And somehow, he had stumbled upon this ring. The ring was an object of beauty. That ring was a spectacular piece of craftsmanship and it literally radiated power. Power that Harry was drawn toward.  
  
The problem with the ring was it wasn't really a ring. It looked like a ring. But the center was solid...except that you could see through it... an enigma. When he tried to put his finger through the band, he was stopped as if it were a solid circle. He tried to stick a quill through it to no avail.  
  
The room had other interesting things inside of it as well. The room itself was an enigma. It had a haunting light to it and a dreadfully cold temperature. Still, after being in that room for a few seconds there was no doubt that Salazar Slytherin had been a genius of men.  
  
His desk was littered with notebooks and diagrams and notes and incantations. All around the place there was a curious assortment of queer looking objects. Harry looked around at the forgotten cauldrons.  
  
The man must have been a genius. He had the makings of a laboratory here, centuries before the concept had been invented. It was clear the room was long dead now. Nothing stirred and the air was heavy. But it wasn't difficult to imagine, to see and to hear, what the room must have been like at the prime of Slytherin's lifetime.  
  
Harry kept wandering around thinking...why me? Why had he come upon this room? What did it mean... and always that ring was on his mind. It was now safely in his pocket waiting to have it's mysteries solved.  
  
Eventually Harry reached the empty grate in the fireplace and stood staring in deep contemplation. He had a haunting recollection of his first year and the sorting hat whispering to him. He shuddered and turned his back to the empty grate.  
  
Harry got the queerest feeling of being watched and the hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle. All of the sudden he thought he heard the echoing of a far off scream and the goose bumps rose.  
  
Harry suddenly felt compelled to get away from the dead calm of the room. He left, taking the ring with him.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been five days since Angie had found Sirius's letter. Five days... Tomorrow she had an appointment in London. Tomorrow was the moment of truth. She knew what was going to happen tomorrow...and when she needed him most he was gone...  
  
~*~  
  
Angie returned to the house the next evening with a heavy heart. It was true, she was seven weeks pregnant. She slumped down onto the nearest piece of furniture and wept, wondering how the hell something like this could happen.  
  
Angie slipped into complete emotional despair. She loved Sirius, she had always loved Sirius but there was not a damn thing that she could do about it. He was a convicted murderer. They were both emotional wrecks...and now...now he was gone...probably for good.  
  
For the first time in a long time she found herself thinking of all the "what-ifs".  
  
What if Sirius had proposed to her before she met Josh? What if she wouldn't have gone to quidditch world cup that year? What if Sirius would have fought for her? What if Sirius hadn't had been such a jerk about the night she got pregnant? What if Sirius had been James and Lily's secret keeper?  
  
What if she really did kill herself?  
  
Remus had gotten up his nerve to finally go and see Angie. Sierra had been telling him something was wrong but he wasn't sure how he would react when he was alone with her. He was still reeling from the shock of previous enlightenment.  
  
He found her, red-rimmed eyes and all. She said only. "He's gone Remus," before she broke down again. Next to her, on the table he found the piece of parchment with Sirius's last words.  
  
"Oh God," He whispered. "Not now...we're so close... I'm going to go find him Angie," Remus said, his jaw set. Angie was too distraught to even reply but Remus left the house hastily, taking the letter with him.  
  
He begged entrance into Sierra's mansion for nearly an hour before she finally saw him and let him in. Before she even had a chance to speak to him he brandished the letter at her. The color drained from her face and for a moment she thought she might actually faint. Then, silently, and efficiently she put on her traveling cloak.  
  
Together they went to Paris.  
  
They interrupted a little de-briefing that Bill was giving. An assorted group of Alliance members were present as he was explaining the logistics of his "plan". They were only days away.  
  
The group was all silent and somber faced as the letter was passed around. "I was the last person to talk to him," Remus explained. "When I saw him, he was raving mad and throwing back liquor."  
  
"Everyone has bad days," Mundungus Fletcher said matter-of-factly. "And he's got more reason to have them than the rest of us."  
  
"This is deeper than you realize," Remus said. "Angela and Sirius were married the night Lily and James were murdered."  
  
Everything went deathly still.  
  
"How do you know that, Remus?" Sierra asked quietly.  
  
"He shouted it at me the last time I saw him. The last thing he said to me before throwing me out was 'what the hell is the point?'."  
  
"Jesus Christ," Sierra replied running a nervous hand across her face. It was a good thing she didn't have any doctor's appointments in the near future. Her stress level was unbelievable and her blood pressure had probably settled itself at an abnormally high level.  
  
"Sierra and I have been trying to find him for over a week now...without any success," Bill said gravely.  
  
The meeting wrapped up rather quickly despite the fact that other Alliance members were desperately trying to get explanations on Angie and Sirius' history. Remus, Sierra, Bill, Nikki, and, suspiciously, Holly stayed around and discussed the situation for a while. It was finally decided that Sierra would go to the school and ask the kids if they had heard from Sirius. Remus was rather skeptical of this plan but Sierra had hope that he had written Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
Sierra summoned Ron, Hermione, and Harry to her office. She was worked up enough to get right to the point. "Have any of you seen or heard from Sirius in the past week?" The three exchanged a brief look but all answers were the same.  
  
"Haven't talked to him for quite a while," Harry replied.  
  
"Hermione?" Sierra asked hopefully. She shook her head.  
  
"It's been well over a week," She told her mother.  
  
Sierra had been so sure that Sirius would have written something to Hermione that the negative response caused something close to a panic inside her. Tears gathered in her eyes and she bit her lip. "I was afraid of that," She choked out before she totally broke down.  
  
The three again exchanged various looks of alarm. "Has something happened?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Sierra pulled herself into a relatively collected state and attempted to explain to the confused looks of the children. "The last anyone saw of him he was in quite a state of agitation... or depression... and coupled with a good amount of alcohol he may have... We have other reasons to suspicion..." Sierra broke off. She wasn't able to complete that thought, especially not to the kids. "We've been trying to locate him for over a week now..." She added miserably.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine," Hermione insisted. "He's probably just gone away for a while..." She said, though she sounded as if she were convincing herself more than doing anything else. The particular set of her mouth and the nervous movements of her hands betrayed her attempt at coolness. The fact was this was disturbing news no matter how you looked at it.  
  
"Oh...I know you're right. I was just so sure that he would have sent you a letter... He must come back though....he must," Sierra said.  
  
Everyone was too absorbed in their own thoughts to ask Sierra to explain further. Each person was wondering where in the world Sirius Black could be?  
  
* * *  
  
In the wake of everything that was happening Holly and Remus decided to keep their engagement and his sudden coming into money on the down low for a while. Of course, that didn't stop them from enjoying one another's company.  
  
It was crazy, really. They had been dating on and off for well over a decade and were never serious about it. In fact, they weren't even technically dating when he sort of sprung the question on her. But, it just felt right to them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you have ANY idea the worry you've caused? I have never seen my mother cry before but she was really upset about you! She's going to murder you—I swear! Where have you been? Why would you just leave without telling anyone? WHAT is your problem?" Hermione ranted until she ran out of breath. Sirius was casually leaning against a tree in an unnerving manner.  
  
"You didn't wear a little black dress," Sirius pointed out in a mildly disappointed tone. Hermione gave him an exasperated look. The man was entirely missing the point. She felt like screaming at him.  
  
"You don't deserve that privilege," She snapped.  
  
"Ouch!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Were you even listening to me?" Hermione demanded, annoyed.  
  
"Yes, yes," Sirius said hastily in an off-hand manner. "But it's going to be very difficult to answer all those questions since you asked them all in one breath."  
  
"Didn't you get the letters my mother sent you?" Hermione said, rather than letting him answer some of the previously asked questions, she decided to ask a completely new one.  
  
"Oh yes," Sirius said dryly. "All those bloody owls, you'd think she was TRYING to get me caught!"  
  
"Why didn't you respond?" Hermione demanded. Sirius shrugged. "Is that all you can do? You have—"  
  
"Hermione!" Sirius snapped, completely cutting her off. He was at the end of his short fuse. "I needed to work some things out, OK? And I didn't come here to get reprimanded. I came to see you because I knew I'd get enough of THAT from everyone else. I mean, for goodness sakes, I went away for a couple of days...I used to go away for months without a word and without the whole world getting ulcers!"  
  
"OK, ok. You're safe and that's the important thing," Hermione ignored Sirius's eye roll. It did sound like a rather motherly thing to say. "Where did you go?"  
  
"I went to Ireland."  
  
"Ireland? Why?"  
  
"I went to visit my friend Brandon Fishwick, if you must know." Sirius informed her with an arrogant air.  
  
"Are you going to see my mother?" Hermione questioned, nearly reverting back to the previous subject.  
  
"Eventually...I mean, it's inevitable," Sirius said with a sigh. "Has anything dramatic and exciting taken place during my absence?" He asked purposefully switching the subject on her again.  
  
"Actually," Hermione began, enthusiastically. "I think you might want to know about this..."  
  
* * *  
  
Sirius was sure that by now he had made a dent in the floor of the shrieking shack with all his constant pacing. But today he was even more worried than he had been for the last several years.  
  
Harry didn't know about the birds and the bees! Harry Potter, son of James (who, of course, knew PLENTY about that line of work), and Sirius's own godson, had never had...you know...THE talk. It was just so wrong! How could a seventeen-year-old boy have reached that age without knowing how girls and boys worked and wear babies came from? Sirius shuddered.  
  
Sirius had been all about taking on his responsibilities as a godfather. He hadn't realized THIS was one of those responsibilities.  
  
Hermione and Kirsten had everything set up in advance, of course. That was one of those eye roll deserving statements. Ron obviously wanted nothing to do with his best friends...education. Sirius could hardly blame him. He tried to imagine asking James were babies come from. It wasn't working so well in his mind.  
  
He jumped, conquering his instinctive urge to flee, when he heard a knock from under the floor in the general area of the trap door. Two long knocks, three short, and then two long again. That was the signal.  
  
Trust Hermione to arrange a specific signal. (That was another one of those eye roll deserving statements.)  
  
Harry's messy black hair was the first thing to appear through the hole in the floor, followed by the lanky form of the Boy Who Lived, himself. He didn't look much different than the last time Sirius had seen him but...it was as if he were an entirely different person. Sirius just couldn't look at him the same way anymore!  
  
Maybe this explained why he hadn't noticed Hermione in the last seven years. Maybe it was a good thing she hadn't worn the little black dress yet, if he didn't have the rudimentary intelligence necessary to appreciate such an ensemble! Sirius shuddered involuntarily once more.  
  
"Hey, Sirius," Harry said, and Sirius jumped at the interruption of his reverie. "What's up? Where have you been?"  
  
"Ireland," Sirius replied easily, "I was at a leprechaun convention hosted by a good friend of mine."  
  
"Right..." Harry replied, looking at Sirius as if he didn't quite accept this exclamation. Sirius bit back his annoyance. Why did no one believe him? It was actually true! He and Brandon had a lot of catching up to do!  
  
"So anyway," Harry continued, "What did you want to talk to me about? Hermione said it was something serious," Harry gave Sirius is full attention.  
  
"Er...it is, actually," Sirius replied uncomfortably. He was mentally cursing Hermione. How in Hades did this become his job? "Harry...I know this is an awkward question..."  
  
"Just blurt it out, it can't be THAT bad," Harry insisted rolling his eyes.  
  
"Harry...what do you know about sex?"  
  
"What?!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes widening to an alarming size behind his glasses. Sirius flushed and looked down.  
  
"Because, there are certain things a man needs to know about the way the world works—"  
  
"Sirius." Harry interrupted his voice unbelieving.  
  
"What?" Sirius replied. He was annoyed at being interrupted after having such a splendid start.  
  
"Are you trying to give me the birds and the bees talk?" Harry demanded, shaking with suppressed laughter. Sirius reddened with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"What, you know about...about...you know where babies come from?" Sirius finally asked, not wanting to say the "s" word again. Once had been once enough. Again, Sirius felt a shudder coming on.  
  
"Of course I do," Harry laughed, "I'm SEVENTEEN, Sirius, how could you possibly think I was ignorant about boys and girls and... babies?!"  
  
"Hermione said you told Ron storks brought babies!" Sirius explained, realizing how stupid it sounded. Harry looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. The situation was really extremely comical.  
  
"So is THAT why he asked? He thought I'd never had The Talk?" Harry demanded, whooping with laughter. Sirius face flushed even more. "Sirius, I was being sarcastic," Harry finally said when he realized it wasn't all a grand prank. "I know about...about the birds and the bees and sex and girls. There, feel better now?"  
  
"Immensely," Sirius conceded, letting out a breath. It was embarrassing, to be sure, but it was also a great deal of pressure off his shoulders.  
  
"I can't believe something so little got blown up into some so big. What in the hell made them reach such a conclusion in the first place, I wonder? What exactly were YOU going to say, anyway?" Harry asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Sirius rolled his own eyes.  
  
"Get out, Potter, before I ground you for being a smart ass."  
  
* * *  
  
Sierra had kept up and undercurrent of eloquent swearing ever since Sirius had arrived. His sudden reappearance was not taken lightly...as he expected. To the sheer annoyance of everyone he had casually declined to answer their incessant questions and kept cracking counterproductive jokes all evening. He had a hell of a lot of nerve in Sierra's opinion.  
  
They had eventually given up trying to worry about him and instead focused on the important task at hand. Tonight was the night. The BIG night. The moment of truth. Everything was going to reach that dramatic climax very, very soon.  
  
Finally, everyone was sent off to carry out their appointed tasks. Sierra was left behind to wait and be the woman...it was decided that this stage of the business was a man's business. She was entirely put out with "the men".  
  
"So...are you nervous?" Sierra asked Sirius after they all had gone.  
  
"Not really...this can't really hurt ME much... are YOU nervous?" Sirius inquired. He had noticed that she kept glancing at the window. And every so often she'd get up and walk around a bit before coming back to sit down and fidget some more.  
  
"Hell yes! This plan is riddled with loopholes! Anything could go wrong and if it does... it's MY ass!"  
  
"You have no faith in the crazy red-haired one?" Sirius questioned with a laugh. "Ah well...Nothing to do but wait and see..."  
  
* * *  
  
There were chirping birds...and sunlight...it was morning...Kirsten forced her eyes to open and glanced at the clock. Only eight-thirty...she was definitely going to sleep in longer than that! It was about four hours ago when the four had finally stopped discussing, arguing, etc. and gone to bed. She rolled over, readjusted, and closed her eyes once more.  
  
Angie slept in too. Why not? It was a Saturday and she could do that. Eventually she got out of bed and then took her time about preparing for the day and carefully choosing some non-upsetting crackers for breakfast. She had forgotten how much being pregnant could suck.  
  
She did some random unpacking, etc. It was nearly time for lunch before she picked up the newspaper. Funny how she hadn't noticed the headline before... It was huge, emblazoned in black letters screaming at her.  
  
Her eyes quickly scanned the page. They saw the headline, but although she could see the printed words and hear the exclamation in her mind, she could not accept the screaming declaration blazoned across the top of the Daily Prophet. Her brain didn't click with the words.  
  
Her hands convulsed, crumpling the paper, distorting the headline that taunted her, echoing through her numb mind. There was no shock or panic or any of the expected emotions. None of those even considered entering her train of thought.  
  
And then, she heard the door opening.  
  
She placed the crinkled paper on the chair behind her as she mechanically forced herself to stand up, her hands steady but her eyes glazed as she approached the door to greet her unexpected visitor.  
  
* * *  
  
By the time Kirsten finally forced herself out of bed half the morning was over. Well...it was actually closer to lunch time. Hermione and Harry were already in the common room, debating on whether or not to actually use the energy it would take to go to breakfast...er...lunch. Kirsten proposed the compromise of waiting for Ron, who appeared a few moments later with a groggy "good morning, where's the grub?"  
  
There was no conversation between the sleepy teenagers, but it was a friendly and comfortable silence that descended between them. Kirsten let out a long, comfortable yawn, and within a minute the other three had done the same. There was something contagious about a yawn, she thought, her groggy mind focusing on the obvious. She smiled...it was looking to be a relaxing day for them. It was nice to sleep in.  
  
The Great Hall was full of chattering students, and the four managed to come out of their stupor long enough to greet everyone else. Kirsten had just poured her drink when the post came pouring in. It was strange that the post would come at this hour...but the four were still too tired to notice. For them, it was their first meal and post wasn't unnatural. The rest of the Hall wasn't so out of it, however.  
  
An owl dropped an upside-down Daily Prophet at Hermione's plate. They all ignored it...they were far too comfortable with their exhaustion to bother reading the news. However, many other students DID read the Prophet as soon as it arrived. Suddenly, the Hall was buzzing with excitement.  
  
"What's got everyone so worked up?" Hermione demanded, as if they were doing it solely to annoy her.  
  
"Dunno," Harry shrugged.  
  
"Something in the Prophet," Ron shrugged. Kirsten, letting curiosity get the better of her, took the paper from Hermione and turned it over so she could read the front page. Her eyes immediately found the headline. It was absolutely impossible to miss. Probably the largest headline for a decade.  
  
Her heart stopped beating and all the chaos around her suddenly faded out of existence. She stared at the paper, her eyes the size of saucers, her hands suddenly shaking. This could not be happening...not now....  
  
"Kirsten?" Ron's voice sounded so far away, even though he was sitting right next to her. "Kirsten, what's wrong?"  
  
She let the paper fall from her hands, seeming to do so in slow motion. She watched as the other three read the headline. Hermione went white as paper, her breath stopping suddenly. Ron blinked, staring in shock. Harry shook his head and whispered something Kirsten couldn't make out, then grabbed Hermione's wrist and held it so tightly his knuckles turned white. Hermione didn't even notice.  
  
Suddenly, as if someone had cast a counter-silencing charm, Kirsten was aware of the world around her.  
  
"About time!" A Ravenclaw yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Three cheers for the Aurors!" Colin Creevey yelled at the top of his lungs, attracting the attention of most of the Hall. "Hip! Hip!"  
  
"Hooray!" a great deal of the student body exclaimed, their faces bright and shining. Kirsten felt as if she were going to throw up. The other three were feeling the same sort of panic.  
  
"Hip! Hip!"  
  
"Hooray!"  
  
"Dumbledore," Ron managed to croak, meeting everyone else's agreeing gaze. And, without further conversation they ran from the hall to the final, resounding cheer of "Hooray!"  
  
* * *  
  
Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore were all having luncheon in Dumbledore's office as they awaited the promised arrival of at least one Alliance member. Each had lapsed into thoughtful consideration of the day's shocking headline...  
  
Sierra Havairhafpvermin finally arrived looking like hell. She mumbled something about hang-over and no sleep before getting right to the point. But, it wasn't long before she was interrupted by four rather distraught teenagers.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Kirsten literally burst into Dumbledore's office. They were nearly hysterical with the day's paper in hand. How on earth could the adult's have forgotten the children would need explanations as well? This concerned them just as much as everyone else.  
  
"Everyone calm down. Explanations are in order," Dumbledore explained quickly relieving at least some of the panic. "I should have warned you immediately," He said, scolding himself as he noticed Hermione's spectral appearance.  
  
"Angie!" Remus cried suddenly. Sierra went even paler as a sinking sense of realization dawned on her. That horrible headline flashed in her mind and a wave of panic surged inside of her.  
  
"She has no idea!" Sierra cried in alarm. Remus and Sierra were already on their feet ready to run all the way to Hogsmeade.  
  
"This was clearly not well thought out," Snape commented sourly from his chair. Sierra turned an icy look upon him. He was always into kicking a person while they were down. Or, in her case, at an emotional breaking point.  
  
"Remus and I will go and explain to her and collect her. Wait here..." She said to the kids who were now looking just as panicked as before. The two swept from the room in unusual haste.  
  
When they reached Hogsmeade the first ominous sign they encountered was the fact that the front door was open. The second ominous sign was the fact that the newspaper lay, slightly twisted up, in the middle of the floor and several pieces of small furniture were upset.  
  
The third ominous sign was the fact that Angie had completely disappeared and she was not at her house.  
  
Further search proved that she was not at the school and she hadn't been seen since yesterday afternoon. If only they hadn't been such idiots. If only they'd have gotten to her earlier.  
  
The headline of the daily prophet screamed the news. And enormous pictures covered the front page. It was all twisted and wrinkled. When Sierra saw it, her body convulsed. It was the headline of the century:  
  
"Sirius Black Found Dead!"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I don't trust myself to speak. 


	13. The Storm

Awakening

Chapter Thirteen: The Storm

By Stardust

* * *

A/N:

Well, this chapter turned out to be a normal length rather than the insanely and depressingly short previous few chapters. So, I hope you enjoy this one.

SUMMARY: Guess what? Angie's pregnant…the only problem is Sirius has just decided that he can't see her any more because it's too much too handle. Angie is left with a depressing letter declaring these sentiments. Could it be that Harry Potter is the heir of Slytherin? Vernon Dursley did give Harry the necessary knowledge of human nature at the appropriate time. Remus has inherited some money and he and Holly Mischel are engaged! Let's not forget about December Seventeenth… Bill's famous plan is finally being carried out…but what went wrong, and what the hell WAS it? And, oh yeah, two minor things, Angie has gone missing and Sirius Black is dead.

I'm really _angry! _Fanfiction.net is being very annoying. It won't let me have my asterisks so my name looks really messed up! (You know, they already did that to me once! On August 2nd they changed their policy and somehow I got landed with the stupid number three! I felt that move was unjustified, and so that's why my name is ANNOYED W/ AUG. 2nd. Just in case you were wondering.) Now I can't be Stardust with an asterisk, I'm just Stardust, with no asterisk and that pisses me off. Not only that, I have to go through and add in my breaks between sections because they took my asterisks off my uploaded documents. This is really pissing me off. So, I'm sorry if the format of this chapter is majorly screwed up. It's not me! I swear!

Have fun!

* * *

Sirius dreamed that he could hear birds chirping and warm sun on his cheek. This was rather preposterous as he was in Nikki's apartment in the middle of Paris. His eyes flew open and he realized those birds were the snores of other people passed out in the room around him. And with an involuntary start he realized that warm sun was Nikki's hot breath.

She stirred a little, picking her head up off of his shoulder and he wriggled his way into a sitting position. His mind was slow to start as he tried to remember what exactly had happened last night.

Nikki yawned without opening her eyes. "Don't get up, love," She muttered, her head dropping again. Sirius ignored her as slowly the thoughts came to him. He shakily stood up, ignoring the wild pounding in his head and carefully stepping over one of the Weasley twins who was sprawled unattractively across the floor.

He had a vague recollection of many people laughing, being loud, and drinking. With that thought he placed a hand on his forehead. Sierra's worried and lined face suddenly swam into view as he remembered the agonizing hours they'd spent…waiting…

Slowly Bill's crew trickled into Nikki's apartment. And finally, just before dawn Bill appeared and loudly declared "Mission accomplished". That was when the details got fuzzy.

He opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't the only person awake. Sierra and Bill were standing in Nikki's little kitchenette and by the smell of it, they had very recently been making coffee. At the moment they thought they were quite alone.

"Still think I'm crazy?" Bill murmured, his lips brushing against Sierra's ear.

"Do you have to even ask that question?" Sierra replied with a laugh which quickly turned to a frown. "I'm never drinking again," She moaned.

"Ha, _ha_," Bill replied sarcastically. "You only live once anyway."

"Twice," Sirius corrected. Sierra started slightly and Bill smirked.

"Well, in your case, yes. How's the new man this morning…afternoon…what the hell time is it anyway…?"

"I dunno…" Sierra replied looking around for a clock. Sirius severely doubted she'd find one.

"That coffee ready yet?" He asked. Bill poured him a cup. "We really trashed the place," Sirius said absently taking in the scenery of empty bottles and sleeping people.

"You're a rich man, I'm sure you can take care of it now," Bill replied with a grin.

"Not exactly. Next step: Prevent my unfortunate sibling from inheriting all my bloody money. Unfortunate that she's my sibling, that is."

"I'm definitely all for helping you screw Vanessa," Sierra replied. "So long as you help me make sure she doesn't inherit _my_ money." Bill raised an eye brow but quickly lowered it again.

"Never mind. I'm in no condition to hear about complicated plots." All three seemed to be in agreement with that sentiment and drank their coffee. Their quiet was, of course, disrupted by an owl who dropped off "_Le Journal_".

"Wonderful, read it to me," Sierra commanded, tossing the French newspaper onto the counter.

"Oh…no problem," Bill said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I speak very little French and I read even less," Sirius replied, eyeing the newspaper suspiciously.

"Look _'je m'appelle'_! I recognize that."

"Somebody wake up Nikki," Sierra suggested.

"You must be insane," Sirius replied. "She won't be up until four, five o'clock in the afternoon. Actually, considering that her hangover is most probably severe it could be more like eight or nine o'clock."

"It must be nice to be able to sleep all day," Sierra said absently. "I should probably head back to the school…Dumbledore and Remus should know what is going on—" She broke off with a loud yawn.

"It's a Saturday and a day of celebration! We'll send a letter along. They know what's going on anyway…" Bill said looking at her, his eyes sparkling. Sirius feeling out of place let his eyes fall to his coffee cup. He wondered what Angie was doing.

"But they didn't know you were going to stage Sirius' murder _last_ night," Sierra pointed out.

"Whatever," Bill replied, with a yawn of his own. "I need to go sleep off this hang-over anyway."

"Don't be mad," Sierra said.

"Not mad…just…tired." Sierra laughed and quickly regretted it. Her head was not equipped to handle that kind of noise, or emotion, just yet.

"Ugh. I'm ready to see Madame Pomprey, even if it means my job."

The three fell silent as they could hear a far off pounding. It was the pounding of heavy footfalls on the steps outside the door--! Bill had barely moved before it burst open. "Felicitations! You made the front page!"

Jacques Valier, refined and impeccably dressed as always shoved the Daily Prophet, in English, in Sirius's face. Sirius gave a violent start as he saw his own dead body and a grisly picture from Azkaban next to it. It was a very eerie feeling to see the headline _"SIRIUS BLACK FOUND DEAD"._

Sierra swore loudly, not only because of the headline but because Jacques had been incredibly loud, banging doors and shouting. Several others who had been blissfully snoring were now waking up and adding to the general confusion.

"Damn it! I'm off to Scotland then. The Daily Prophet must have nearly killed itself getting that paper ready so soon!" Sierra said, abandoning her mug and searching wildly for her traveling cloak.

"The body must have been discovered almost immediately," Bill agreed, locating and offering Sierra her cloak. "That means it will be vaporizing soon." He added, his eyes locking with Sirius's.

"Get over your hang-overs, we've got work to do." Sierra declared and promptly disapparated.

* * *

Several hours later, as the evening was settling in, Hermione, Kirsten, Ron and Harry were still trying to swallow this preposterous story. They were all sitting in Gryffindor common room trying their best to ignore their classmates. Harry hadn't moved in the past fifteen minutes. He'd forgotten even to blink.

Kirsten was pacing back and forth nervously wringing her hands. Hermione was thoughtlessly flipping through the pages in her book and Ron was drumming on the table with a pawn from his chess set.

"Can't we do something!?" Kirsten burst out. She'd been saying things like this all afternoon. Mostly, the other three had just ignored her until she did find something to do that would occupy her for a few minutes.

"What do you want us to do, Kirsten!?" Ron countered, his temper flaring up. His nerves were just as shot as hers.

"I don't know…I don't know…" She muttered. Hermione gave Ron a reproachful look. She'd lost both her parents suddenly. Hermione knew what that felt like. "My necklace!" Kirsten shouted at the top of her lungs so suddenly that Harry started violently and Hermione dropped her book.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Kirsten exclaimed, rather violently yanking her chain out from under her robes. "My necklace is connected to my mother. It's a spell she put on it when I was really little. This will lead us to her!" Kirsten continued rapidly.

"Why didn't you think of this before!?" Hermione practically cried. The thought at the back of her head was…now we might be too late But she didn't dare voice that sentiment aloud.

Kirsten muttered something and the four hastily exited the common room in pursuit of the missing Angela Star. Instead of leading them outside somewhere the necklace kept them in the school heading up the stairs.

"She can't be in her room. We've been there a dozen times!" Kirsten said, as they headed closer to the teachers quarters. The necklace suddenly glowed bright red…they must be very close.

"Not only that, she wasn't on the Marauder's Map," Harry continued.

"Well, I'm no map, but I am a marauder," A voice said from the air in front of them. They started suddenly. Kirsten shrieked and someone gasped as Sirius pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"In here," He said, opening a door next to them. The four filed in looking very confused.

"You're not my mother," Kirsten said stupidly. Sirius raised an eye brow.

"I apologize…?" He replied uncertainly.

"Kirsten's necklace…it's supposed to be linked to Professor Star…" Ron explained. Sirius frowned as he glanced at the necklace.

"That doesn't look like the same necklace I charmed all those years ago…" Sirius said, taking a step closer, in order to better see Kirsten's necklace.

"No, it's not. Look at this 'Z'," Kirsten said. "I tried to explain to Dumbledore about it…but…"

"Hang on," Sirius said suddenly. "Maybe the spell was connected to Angie's ring?" He asked hopefully. He pulled the thin chain out from under his robes. Her small ring hung, quivering slightly.

"Oh no…no…no…" Kirsten started to sob into Ron's shoulder.

"Why on earth do you have Professor Star's ring?" Hermione questioned Sirius.

"Isn't that Professor Star's wedding ring…the one you gave to her?" Harry asked, squinting to get a better look.

"What? Wait…how do you know about that?" Hermione demanded

"Hold on a minute!" Sirius said, holding up his hand. "Kirsten, what is wrong? Why do need to see Angie so badly?"

"She's gone! When they went to the house she was gone and the Daily Prophet was crumpled up on the floor…with your picture all over the front page! And now, the necklace was my last hope of locating her and you've got her ring!!" Sirius's eyes grew wider and wider and panic shown in them as he fully grasped the meaning of Kirsten's hysterical rant. He grabbed her by the shoulders and got right in her face.

"Did they go to the cave? The cave, in Hogsmeade?" He cried, shaking her involuntarily. He dropped Kirsten's shoulders as he realized she would be no help. The other three were looking helpless at Sirius. "Jesus Christ! Why didn't somebody tell her what was going on! You know she's suicidal!" Sirius snapped, rather unfairly, at Kirsten who was sobbing uncontrollably. Sirius hastily wrapped himself in the invisibility cloak and started at a run for the door.

"Somebody go with him, for God sakes!" Hermione cried. "He's going to get caught!" Harry immediately followed his frantic god father. "And if she is there…" Hermione looked at Ron and shuddered violently. "We'd better go find Dumbledore and Professor Lupin and tell them Sirius has arrived. I think we need to have a council of war. And you can explain about your necklace…" Hermione said to Kirsten who was still sobbing, but at least now the sobs were controlled.

It wasn't until he was nearly out on the lawn that Sirius realized he ought not have mentioned suicide to Kirsten. He was supposed to be the level-headed adult.

* * *

An hour or more later a small group of grave faces and heavy hearts all locked themselves in the transfiguration classroom. Dumbledore, Lupin, Sierra, McGonagall, Harry, Kirsten, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius made up the little group.

Most of the students of Hogwarts had gathered in the Great Hall where the WWN had been set up and they could listen to Fudge giving a live speech on the progress of the investigation concerning Sirius Black.

"I've just returned from the ministry in London and I've filed a missing persons report for Angela Star," Dumbledore explained solemnly. "They will send an official out as soon as possible. Sadly, however, the Ministry is in a right state of chaos since the discovery and consequent vaporization of your….er…shall I say "body," Sirius, so it will take some time before someone can get away."

Sirius was radiating anger and frustration and no one could blame him. Sierra sat down beside him and absentmindedly rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him in some way.

It wasn't supposed to have happened like this. This was Sirius's chance at freedom. The world thought he was dead….he wasn't going to have to worry so much anymore. He could start his life over again… Angie was supposed to know what was going on before she ever saw that fateful headline.

There had been an operational problem the night before and the job hadn't been finished until nearly dawn. Even though Bill and the others hid the fixed up "Sirius" in a nasty back alley it was discovered shortly thereafter and immediately identified.

The process had been complicated. It had involved polyjuice potion and a couple of newly invented charms to complete the task. They had literally altered the body's DNA to match Sirius's and then, using a charm worked out and invented by Fred and George, they had bewitched the body to vaporize in eight hours. Before the officials had even moved the body it had vaporized right under their noses.

There was already talk of the Dark Lord or the mysterious new group of terrorists inventing a new kind of dark magic. At any rate, everything had gone beautifully.

The problem laid in the fact that the news of Sirius Black's "death" had spread within two to three hours of the body's discovery. The Alliance originally had not planned on this happening. In fact, they didn't even realize what had happened for several hours as they had all celebrated intensely as soon as the job had been completed.

When they did discover that the body had already been discovered and that the morning papers had managed to publish a story about it they tried to act immediately. Most of them were still asleep, or badly hung-over.

Sierra had gone to Hogwarts immediately, despite the fact that she was still hung-over and was running on very little sleep. By that time the news had reached the entire world and had descended upon Sirius's unsuspecting friends and relatives.

Sirius came as soon as he woke up…still hung-over as well. But, how could they not have celebrated? They were counting on at least a ten-hour grace period before the news spread… They never expected something like this would happen.

The room had fallen into heavy silence broken only by Kirsten's sniffles. Dumbledore took a long look at each person in the room before he drew a heavy breath and spoke. "I see no point in avoiding the subject," He said, rather as if he did see a point. "We need to decide for sure. Is Angela capable of taking her own life?"

Kirsten literally stopped breathing…as did most people in the room. Sirius locked unblinking eyes with Dumbledore for a split second and then turned slowly to Sierra. Sierra gulped, desperately trying to stop the rise of emotion in her throat. She was the psychiatrist and she'd have to give an answer.

Fighting to keep her voice level, she spoke, "Angie was disturbed but she never did anything specifically that would indicate that she was capable of trying…that…again. Considering her history and her most likely thought process…" She trailed off, biting on her lip fiercely. She made eye contact with Sirius and then shouted at him, "Did you have to leave her that god damn letter!?" She was breaking down now to the horrification of all present. Sirius's eyes slowly closed and he gulped several times, feeling like he was going to be sick.

"If driven to a point of hysteria…anything's possible," Sierra choked out and Sirius winced, his hands slowly rising to cover his face. Kirsten gave a yelp and her face disappeared into Ron's shoulder.

"If Angie did…It's not your fault Sirius," Sierra told him, gaining control of her voice out of the desperate need to voice certain thoughts. "I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't the letter…" she reached for him, but he avoided her comforting touch in a fit of anger…not at her, but at himself.

"To hell it wasn't! You're right, you're all bloody right! The blame is solely on me and I know it!" he shouted, his hands flying away from his face and his eyes opening and blazing furiously.

"That's not true Sirius. Her mind was damaged from years of alcoholism and an addiction to sleeping pills! You know that," Sierra argued helplessly. The four kids stared, horrified, and felt extremely out of place.

"And she would have continued on just fine if I hadn't showed up and confused her…messed her up…it's entirely my fault!"

"Stop it, god damn it!" Sierra screamed, forcefully grasping his wrists. She was completely hysterical. "Her sister was murdered. Her parents were murdered! Her best friends were murdered. You did not mess up Angie, OK? You were the best thing that ever happened to her! Look at me! Sirius!" She desperately held on to him, tears pouring down her face.

He looked up, his eyes bloodshot. "It's not your fault," Sierra whispered. They held eye contact for what seemed like an eternity before Sirius broke down and started crying himself.

Kirsten was still sobbing into Ron's shoulder. The couple desperately held on to each other. Hermione's countenance was ghostlike in appearance and her eyes were huge and unblinking. She was gripping Harry's hand with such force both their knuckles were pure white. Harry wasn't reacting at all…he felt that he was trapped in a surreal nightmare.

Professor McGonagall had begun to silently tear up and Remus felt as if he were going to be sick if this continued any longer. The drama and emotion in the room were unreal. "There's no reason to assume Angie did something drastic…" Remus said, desperately, attempting to rise over the sobs and his own surging feeling of panic. "The furniture was upset disturbingly…the front door open…I'm no detective, but that has all the signs of…well…kidnap."

As if on cue Kirsten stopped sobbing and her head snapped up. It startled Ron so much that he nearly toppled off the desk he was sitting on. Before she could utter a word there was a sharp and desperate knock on the door.

Harry gave the door a look of extreme dislike. It wasn't the door's fault, but the peremptory noise was rude and out of place. Sirius hesitated and then concealed himself in a corner with the invisibility cloak. Hermione was staring at Sierra as if she should have an answer to all her questions…she hadn't even heard the knock for a moment. Remus's eyes were fixed on the invisible Sirius, silently begging him not to do anything stupid. It was Dumbledore who finally took responsibility for the incessant knocking, and gave McGonagall a faint nod. She grabbed a Kleenex she went to the door.

The knocking was endless now, and had become more like an endless stream of bangs. All eyes had turned and focused on that door. The second McGonagall had unlocked the door it flew open and McGonagall jumped to the side as the person on the other side stormed in.

Joshua Thompson, letter in hand, red in the face, and looking like his blood pressure was way above a normal level entered into the room and marched right up to Kirsten, who had risen to meet her "father". He got uncomfortably close to her, but she never took a step back.

He raised his chin and glared down his nose at her, his angry breathing coming out in fierce bursts for a minute. Kirsten did her best to glare back, despite the fact that her eyes were red and stinging from all the crying she'd been doing. She had kept deathly still, waiting for this face off. It would be the culmination of a decade of hatred, suspicion and anger.

Josh raised the parchment clutched in his left hand to her eye level and spoke in measured tones. "What---the hell---is this?"

"An accusation," Kirsten replied with a snap of her teeth. There was almost a growl in her voice, her dark eyes shooting daggers. The two seemed to be completely unaware that there were several others in the room. Each was absorbed in their apparent hatred of one another.

"How you could even have enough insolence, enough---audacity!--- to accuse me of something so—so—there aren't even words!" He shouted, fury bursting from his mouth with each syllable.

"No!" Kirsten shouted. "There aren't even words for your useless pursuit of my mother! You're a malicious, vindictive, greedy, bastard!"

It was a good thing Kirsten was screaming so loudly because Sirius involuntarily said "That's my girl," from his invisible station in the corner. The others, however, were deeply affected by the tension, dreading whatever this would bring.

"There's no way she was having an affair with Lou and you know it!" Kirsten screamed, seemingly from nowhere, "It was you who was sleeping with any whore you could pick up—"

"Shut up you little bitch!" Josh shouted. "That has nothing to do with your unfounded effrontery! I've never been so insulted in my entire life! That you would accuse me of kidnap of a person so utterly meaningless as your mother is absolutely absurd!"

"What is it about you? You are the most despicable, hateful person ever. It's not like you need money. You've just always hated her! I remember you….when you were home… you used to get so upset about the stupidest little things. Everything was always her fault! Never yours! But, you were never home long enough to cause anything anyway!"

"I was out working and providing for my family! I was trying to be a good father!"

"You fucking liar!" Kirsten screamed, her face red and her hands clenched. "A father is someone who loves his family and his daughter. A father is _not_ someone who shows her off when it makes you look good and who locks her away when he wants to be alone. A father in NOT someone who threatens to disown his daughter because she's no longer in a relationship with Harry Potter! You're _NOT_ a father. All you do is try to make people like you. But guess what, you can just stop trying because everyone already knows what a bastard you are!" She probably would have continued screaming, getting redder and redder in the face if Josh hadn't drawn his hand back.

There was a unison sharp intake of breath from the spectators, who were too horrified to react. Kirsten recognized the gesture immediately and fell silent, waiting for the blow. But it never came.

Josh drew back and just as his hand started its forward motion it stopped in mid-air as if he had run into a wall. His face contorted into a look of confusion and all eyes were on the hand. Hermione was the first to react, letting out a squeak as the invisibility cloak slowly slid off of Sirius exposing first one shoulder, then the other until it lay in a small heap at his feet. Remus was cursing Sirius under his breath, but not nearly as vehemently as Dumbledore. Harry took out his stress on Hermione's hand, still entwined in his. Ron, who had been about to jump on Josh himself rather than let him punch his girlfriend, was the only one cheering for Sirius. Sirius's face was set in the most formidable scowl Kirsten had ever seen. His hand clasped tightly around Josh's wrist.

In the lowest rumble of a voice, barely moving his lips, Sirius spoke, "Keep your hands off my daughter."

Kirsten's breath caught in her throat as she nervously looked at Josh. Remus's eyes widened and Dumbledore's eyes fell closed in a weary sign of defeat. For a good thirty seconds the air hung ominously silent as everyone tried to understand that last statement. "Not wise, Black," Josh said with a sneer, finally able to articulate. "Not wise at all. Now I'll have you arrested."

"Shut up!" Sirius warned in that same spine-tingling, threatening voice. Despite himself, Josh flinched.

Then, suddenly, Kirsten's necklace and Angie's ring around Sirius's neck blazed blindingly bright for a split second. Kirsten's necklace had risen up in front of her face but it quickly fell back, heavily, against her chest. She was momentarily winded. Hermione was the first to speak and when she did, it came out as a shriek. "Kirsten, your hair!"

Kirsten jumped. She had forgotten anyone else was in the room. Her eyes looked down where her hair hung over her shoulders but something was definitely wrong with what she saw. The usual blinding blonde was not there. Instead she saw masses of black hair. Kirsten lifted panicked eyes to Dumbledore.

"Angie's magic must be broken," He said calmly.

Sirius turned around to look at his daughter. With the absence of her blonde hair the resemblance between the two was absolutely startling. Ron muttered something as Sirius dropped Josh's wrist in shock.

"Sirius watch out!" Hermione screamed. As usual, she was the observant one…and the surreal surroundings actually sharpened her senses. Her cry of warning had just BARELY given Sirius enough time to narrowly escape the sucker-punch Josh was attempting to bestow upon him. Sierra stood in anger but McGonagall put a resisting hand around her arm. Remus's eyes were snapping with fury but he stayed still, watching Sirius intently, ready at any moment to come to his defense. Kirsten started to fling herself at Josh with a scream of rage but Ron leapt up and dragged her away…if he couldn't punch Josh neither could she. Sirius didn't need any of their help. Automatically and efficiently he retaliated, throwing a well placed punch of his own.

A few moments of chaos ensued as Kirsten finally broke free of

Ron's gasp, Harry jumped up to help Ron and Hermione ran to help McGonagall keep Sierra in check. Remus had stood suddenly and Dumbledore was watching with furious blue eyes. Everyone was talking or yelling at once. Almost instantly they froze as they realized the fight was not going to continue. Josh's head had snapped back and his body fell heavily upon the floor. He was knocked out cold with one punch.

"What does that mean?" Sirius demanded as soon as Josh hit the ground. He turned to Dumbledore. "Angie's magic is broken?" Hermione looked over at him with a mixture of awe and fury. How could he knock a man out with one punch and then continue a conversation as if nothing had happened? Only Harry seemed to have the same thought…everyone else was paying close attention to Dumbledore.

"Death is a possibility…" Dumbledore replied "But it's not the only one," he continued hurriedly as he saw the ashen faces around him. "I wish you hadn't done that Sirius. What in the world do you propose I do with him?"

"What?" Sirius asked, confused by the abrupt change of subject. His eyes went to Sierra who nudged Josh's arm with her toe. "Oh…I dunno. Tie him up and lock him a classroom."

"As tempting as that suggestion is," Dumbledore replied with just a touch of sarcasm, "We are going to have to explain a few things to him eventually. We can't have him going off and trying to get you arrested. Not after your untimely death." Sirius passed an uninterested eye over him and shrugged.

"Kirsten," he said suddenly, reaching a hand to her cheek, his voice suddenly dropping an octave and reaching a more intimate pitch. "You weren't supposed to know about…all those things," He said, glancing at Josh's recumbent form.

"I found the letters today when I was in Mom's room trying to find out where she'd gone…" Sirius was hardly listening as she looked into her eyes and saw himself mirrored there. It was more than the now sable hair and deep brown eyes. He saw his own fear, his own anger, his own love for Angie. He pulled into his daughter an awkward hug.

"We're going to find her," He whispered to Kirsten. She nodded tearfully against his chest, feeling safe in his arms and wishing her mother were just as safe. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence among the rest of them as they eyed the father and daughter wearily. After a moment Kirsten reluctantly pulled away. Dumbledore hadn't heard the conversation, but it must have changed something in Sirius. He stood straight, his countenance grim but determined, and spoke clearly. "All right. If it was kidnap, there had to be a motive. The most obvious thought is someone went to the house looking for me and she got in the way," Sirius said, his eyes locked with Dumbledore's, then slowly traveling over the others. Hermione shivered…she knew he would never give up in this quest to find Angela Star, and the eyes told her he would do anything up to and including murder to have her back.

"No," Kirsten interrupted. "That doesn't make sense. First of all, you're supposed to be dead. And secondly, what would motivate someone to come after you? You're a fugitive…"

"Pettigrew," Remus said, meeting Sirius's angry gaze. The temporary anger between them was completely forgotten in the bond of their common hatred for Peter Pettigrew.

"No," Kirsten interrupted again. "I mean, that has some merit. But what if it has something to do with this?" Kirsten asked, grabbing her necklace and holding it up. "And this…" She said, reaching into her robes. She eagerly pulled out the ring of Hufflepuff.

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked on disbelievingly as she set it on the desk in front of her. With encouragement from Kirsten Ron explained all about his dreams and about the Gryffindor room and how they had discovered the "Z". And Ron produced his own ring, that of Gryffindor.

Kirsten tried to explain about the words she had read and how they discovered that the "Z" had become part of her necklace and the clasp had disappeared. Listening to it, it really was a crazy story, but the teenagers continued, undaunted by the skeptical faces of the adults.

When they had finished, before anyone else could speak, Hermione pulled out her own ring and set it on the desk. Ron and Kirsten looked at her wildly as she explained her discovery of the Ravenclaw room.

There was a profound silence when at last Hermione stopped her seemingly endless description of the room and its contents. "So," Hermione said, feeling uncomfortable in the silence. "That's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw…but what about Slytherin?"

Harry, who was standing a little behind the others gave a small almost unnoticeable cough but the three in front of him acknowledged it and slowly turned, with wide eyes, to look at him. Sirius felt his eyes widen as his mind, slowed by his anxiety for Angie, made the inevitable connection. McGonagall, Sierra and Remus stared disbelievingly. Dumbledore watched with a hooded expression. Nothing in his expression showed surprise.

Slowly and deliberately Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, produced the fourth ring…the ring of Salazar Slytherin.

All eyes were drawn toward the innocently glinting ring of Slytherin and all that it represented. For a while they all seemed totally absorbed and taken in by it's inspiring power. But eventually more urgent emotions prevailed.

Josh was still unconscious on the floor. Angie was still missing. And somehow Harry had managed to get sacked with another potentially dangerous mystery.

"Now what?" Harry demanded impartially dividing his gaze around the room. His voice snapped them back into action.

"How long has this been going on, first of all?" Sierra asked, looking from Kirsten to Ron. "When did you read from that old piece of parchment Kirsten?" she demanded impatiently when neither replied. Kirsten frowned and looked at Ron, who was also deep in calculation.

"It was before Christmas…" Kirsten said slowly, as if working on a particularly difficult Arithmancy problem.

"Right…because we were attempting to explain to Dumbledore the day we found out Sirius was your father," Ron offered. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, realizing their best friends had been hiding some major secrets. Neither had known about Kirsten's parental problems.

"And that was at least a week before Christmas." Kirsten replied helpfully completely ignorant of Harry and Hermione in her eagerness to provide information that might lead to finding Angie.

"But the actual event happened before that."

"So that puts us at…the eighteenth…no probably the seventeenth of December." There was a long silence as all the adult brainwaves in the room made simultaneous connections.

"The seventeenth you say?" Sirius asked, his voice sounding a little weaker than he would have liked. Kirsten and Ron nodded.

"We're going to need to know exactly what was on that piece of parchment Kirsten," Dumbledore said quickly.

"It's not there anymore," Ron replied.

"What?" Hermione demanded. Kirsten and Ron were exchanging worried glances.

"We went back to the room right after Christmas while Kerri was here," Kirsten explained, biting her lip. "The parchment was glowing and then it just…burned up."

"Disintegrated," Ron elaborated, his eyes unfocused in the memory. "It was unlike any magic I had ever seen…almost unreal.

"There is one thing we can do then, assuming that these rooms are somehow related to recent events including Angela's disappearance." Dumbledore explained. "There is a spell on your necklace, Kirsten. It is something that I invented and has never been tested. Basically, I do not know how it will work. It is designed to lead you to whatever will solve your crisis. Obviously this is a crisis. We need to find your mother. However, since we do not know most of the situation it is impossible to tell what will result." Kirsten bit her lip and nodded.

"Then I'll go with her," Ron interrupted, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"He means we," Hermione corrected, indicating herself and Harry. Sirius coughed rather loudly and Kirsten's face transformed into a half smile.

"Very well," Dumbledore said.

"But Professor…" Sierra objected vehemently.

"You will be needed here," Dumbledore informed her shortly. "You two as well," He said to McGonagall and Remus before they could protest. "If you would be so kind Remus, I think Holly Mischel's assistance would be great at this time. Now, you four," He said to the teenagers, "I would advise you to take along your rings. Remus will kindly volunteer his wand's assistance for Sirius with the understanding that there would be the deepest apologies if he encounters urgent need for it. Really Sirius, during all the time you spent orchestrating your own murder couldn't you have spared the time to obtain a black market wand?" Sirius rolled his eyes heavenward as Dumbledore continued without stopping, turning back to the younger generation, "And one of you should take this along just in case," he handed Harry a small bag of Floo powder.

"I do not know what you will find. I do not know where you will go. But I realize the futility of trying to stop you. Good luck, and do not forget to summon immediate help. Be careful of Sirius…he's still a very infamous man. I shall see you soon. Now, Kirsten grasp your necklace, you others place a hand on her and repeat after me…"

"Now then, Minerva, kindly locate Severus and request a fairly generous dosage of sedative for Mr. Thompson." Dumbledore said several minutes later. With a brisk nod she left immediately.

"I expect Holly immediately," Remus informed Dumbledore. "No doubt she is at the Ministry trying to soak up all the latest gossip. She is a skillful eavesdropper."

"Very well. Stay here with Mr. Thompson until Minerva returns. I regret having to do this, but… tie him up and lock him in Minerva's office… I'm sure you can manage. I suppose you can use his wand if you need to. Then you two come join us in the library. Come along, Sierra."

They closed down the library, relieved a very indignant looking Madame Pince from her post and began their search in the restricted section. "A pity we can't tell Madame Pince what is going on," Sierra remarked as she wrestled a book back onto it's shelf. "We could really use her help…" Especially since we haven't the faintest idea where to look…or what to look for. Sierra thought bitterly, as she haphazardly chose a book that didn't seem too threatening.

Certainly if there had ever been anything written about secret rooms of the Founders someone ought to know about it. It was highly unlikely that they were going to come across any useful information in this way. How they were ever supposed to find anything even pertaining to the Founders was slightly beyond Sierra's bitter narrow-mindedness.

She had other things to think about at the moment. She had people like her daughter to worry about. And things to wonder about… Sirius was a father? That thought in itself was baffling. It made sense if she thought about it…but still? She shook her head vigorously.

Sierra glanced at Dumbledore and wondered if he could hear her confused thoughts bouncing around inside of her head. He seemed perfectly at ease. His face looked clear of the worry and anxiety that clouded hers. He was methodically but efficiently scanning through books. Every once in a while he'd stop and curl his beard around his finger for a moment and continue in his search.

Presently Remus and Minerva joined them. The time seemed to slow to a snail's pace. Each second seemed stretched out in an agonizing way. After a while Remus came to Sierra's side and they had a hushed conversation. They did a little idle speculating about Sirius and Angie before returning to their books after a glare from McGonagall.

After a while even Minerva was showing signs of restlessness. She'd been glancing at the clock about once every three minutes for quite a while now. Everyone's mind was focused on Sirius and the kids. What were they finding out? Where were they? Was deadly peril staring them in the face at that very moment?

* * *

The trip to wherever it was the five of them were going was rather like taking a portkey. They were suddenly staggering for balance as their feet came in contact with the hard forest ground.

It took Sirius's eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness of the close trees but he noticed almost immediately they were one short. "Harry!" He said, much more loudly than he intended. He shrank back from the sound that penetrated the encompassing silence.

"Up here," Harry said, from above, his voice floating down to them. Four heads whipped up to see Harry tangled in a myriad of low branches. He was wiggling a squirming around.

"Harry you're going to—" But Hermione couldn't get the words out fast enough. All at once the sound of the cracking wood filled the air around them and the four scattered as Harry's body came crashing down to meet them. Luckily his fall was broken by four convenient bodies waiting below.

There were groans in the aftermath of the fall while everyone tried to untangle themselves. Hermione had to heal a couple of scratches Harry had received during the fall. But other than that, everyone was no worse off than they had been before.

"Right," Ron said, after Hermione had expertly taken care of Harry. He was a little shaken, although no one was really hurt. It was just…an ill omen, he supposed. Suspicion was a deep-rooted tradition of the Weasley family. "Where are we and what are we going to do?" he wondered aloud.

It was an interesting question. Silence ensued as five pairs of eyes studied the thick trees around them. "This isn't the Forbidden Forest…is it?" Someone asked finally.

"No," Hermione responded. And she would equivocated, probably outlined exactly why it was not the Forbidden Forest, if Sirius hadn't spoken.

"I think we're near the edge of whatever this is. Look there…" He said pointing off to the left where the trees looked thinner and the light seemed to be stronger. He led the way plunging off through the trees and underbrush.

After what seemed like an unnecessary length of time they came to the edge of the forest. They peered out onto dismal grounds. They seemed to be surrounded by ash heaps.

In fact, the land was a lot of gray stone and dust. It all formed the same endless wasteland with the forest ending quite abruptly and in an eerie straight line. Directly in front of them loomed an old dilapidated looking mansion. Eerily, as these things go, the only sign of life came from the thick trickle of swirling smoke coming from the chimney high above them.

Sirius glanced around at the sober faces. "This must be the craziest thing I've ever done…and that includes illegally becoming an animagus," He muttered. "There's nothing to do but waltz right on up and knock," He declared striding out of the protective shadow of the forest and into the dismal gray landscape. The others hurriedly followed him, trying to mirror his confident step. It was impossible. Hermione had a death grip on Harry's arm. Ron groped through the air for a moment before he found Kirsten's hand. He squeezed it tightly and she offered a shaky but brave smile.

When they were all assembled on the imposing porch of this isolated mansion Sirius reached up to the large old knocker on the door. Harry cleared his throat loudly. "Just in case Sirius…I think you'd better be our pet dog…"

Sirius hesitated, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. Then, he took a step back and melted into his canine form. Once that had been done Hermione nodded to Harry who took up the knocker into his hand and let it fall with a dull thud… when nothing happened he did it again.

In the silence that ensued Ron gripped his wand and tried to remember everything he'd ever learned in Dueling Club. The others held their breaths and strained their ears for sound of movement within.

They were rewarded sooner than they expected. The door swung wide and a gaunt little man stood before them. He spoke in a high pitched fast moving voice and kept his chin high, though he was a good foot shorter than Ron. "The man of the house is not in," He told them with an authoritative sniff. "You may however see the understudy in the library if you so desire."

"We so desire," Harry replied…somewhat shocked at the unfolding events. Kirsten swallowed in an effort to remain calm.

"You will follow me please," The man said, turning smartly on his heel and walking briskly down the hallway. Exchanging brief glances they entered into the dark house. The door shut with a snap almost on Sirius's tail and soon they were far out of sight of their only escape.

Quite suddenly they stopped and a door opened on their right and a library opened up before them. It was dark and obviously very old. There were a number of ominous looking things on display. Sirius, in dog form, moved closer to the group and Ron tightened his grip on his wand and on Kirsten's hand as the butler disappeared and the door slammed closed, trapping them inside.

It was a large room; ill-lit with a scattering of floating candles which cast weird shadows around. Hermione let out an involuntary gasp as she spotted the dark mark on a tapestry on the opposite wall.

Her gasp must have alerted the "understudy" to their presence for this person suddenly appeared from behind a rather large armchair in front of them. Almost instantly Sirius was a human again. "Arabella!?" He cried. The name made Harry start. It was more than the suddenness of the exclamation…it was as if he had heard the name before…

She gave a start, froze for a second, and then frowned. "Sirius…?"

"I've been looking for you for three years!"

"F—for me?" She stammered. She caught sight of the four kids and the lines in her frown grew deeper. "How did you find this place?"

They all looked at each other. Explaining how might be a lengthy and difficult process. But what sort of story could they make up?

"Never mind that," Sirius said quickly. "Do you know where Angie is?"

"Angie?" Arabella asked, her eyebrows raising. "Oh…yes, her…you won't find her here. But, how did you get here? Better yet, what are you looking for?"

"Angela," Sirius replied, as if this were obvious. "You know where she is. Tell me."

"Not until you explain to me what's going on. Who let you in?"

"That thin little character."

"You were expected then?" She prompted.

"I rather doubt it," Sirius said.

"Who are they?" Arabella asked. "Come closer," She instructed the four. They did so, stepping into a little pool of light. Harry didn't like the way her eyes slid over each of them, pausing slightly when they came to his scar and finally stopping on Kirsten.

"She looks like you Sirius…" Arabella said her eyes jumping from one to the other. "What is that?" Her hand moved to Kirsten's necklace, which was faintly glowing. Her fingers hovered an inch or so away from the diamonds and then her eyes widened for a moment and her hand dropped. "Slytherin…" She breathed her eyes focused on the necklace.

"Tell me how you got here?" She repeated again, looking at Sirius.

"You know something about that necklace," He said, ignoring her question. He had seen it in her eyes.

"Maybe I do. And maybe I know something about Angela. First, I want to know how you got here." She looked him directly in the eye and he made it a point to break eye contact.

"No occlumency," He said harshly. "We used to be friends. What are you doing here?" Her eyes flashed, no doubt she was getting annoyed at her question going unanswered. "Oh very well," He added hastily. "That necklace brought us here. Angie has gone missing and we're using magic in the necklace to help us find her."

Arabella's eyes narrowed as she contemplated the necklace. She stroked her chin for a moment. "Who is this girl?" She asked, looking at Kirsten.

"My daughter," Sirius replied curtly.

"Angie's too?" Arabella asked, her eyes sparkling with…what?...amusement? Possibly. "Yes, I thought so…Well…that would certainly make sense…" Kirsten resisted the urge to squirm under the strange person's unending gaze. Harry finally made the connection that had been nagging the back of his mind and stared at the woman before him. He could remember as clearly as yesterday Dumbledore telling Sirius to round up "the old crowd"…Arabella Figg had been one of the names mentioned. Was this the same woman?

"What would make sense?" Sirius demanded. "Why don't you answer a few of MY questions? Where have you been? What are you doing? Where are we?" Arabella waved her hand in his face.

"I cannot tell you where you are if you don't already know…You're lucky you found me and not… Well…" She bit her lip and contemplated that necklace again. "You are in a dangerous situation…you know…You're being pursued. You must leave here quickly."

"What do mean? How do you know?" Sirius interjected. Arabella's eyes moved from Sirius to the others.

"Harry Potter?" She questioned with an ominous curl of her lip. She spoke rapidly and softly…to herself, but they could still hear her in the silence of the house. "How did she do it? All grouped together so beautifully…" Her eyes strayed to Sirius again. "And a few extras… That's why he brought in Angie…got the wrong one though…there's a younger."

"What are you talking about?!" Sirius snapped, his patience wearing thin. Arabella ignored him.

"Yes, I knew she wouldn't…of course he is conceited enough to believe…she must know there is a younger…oh he will be so angry… and the Potter boy was a nice touch…I wonder if she knows the other girl is a Mudblood…Oh, it is so deliciously perfect!"

"Tell me what's going on!" Sirius demanded in barking tones. "Who are you? Whom are you working for?"

Arabella laughed, a cold, chilling laugh. "I'm known to the department of mysteries as agent Figg, the younger; I believe my mother lives near you, Potter. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention that little fact to my boss…you know him as the Dark Lord. And you may or may not know his associate who is pursuing you ardently, my dear girl," She said, her eyes resting on Kirsten. "I admit, I was somewhat baffled when they brought Angie in… but now that I see _you_ are her daughter and in possession of the _key_…it makes sense. And Harry…descendant of Slytherin. She'll be after you, be careful."

"She who?" Harry demanded, but his words were efficiently covered by Hermione's scream. Arabella's features froze suddenly and her body turned the color of the dismal gray stone outside. In less than ten seconds she had transformed into a granite statue, frozen in time.

* * *

The castle had never loomed so ominously and yet so familiarly before. It was a relief to see colors all around and to feel the lush green grass under one's feet. The group was standing outside Hogwarts, staring nervously at the stony façade.

"Come on Ron," Hermione going on ahead. "Let's use a little Head Girl/Boy power and get a clear path to the hospital wing." Silently Ron let go of Kirsten's hand and disappeared behind the entrance doors as Hermione had just done.

Thirty seconds later Sirius, Harry, Kirsten, and a stone Arabella Figg entered into a deserted entrance hall. When they reached the hospital wing Dumbledore, Remus, Sierra, Holly, Professor McGonagall, and Hermione were already there. Sirius heard the door snap behind him as he awkwardly deposited Arabella.

They all sort of stared for a while, unsure of everything but Dumbledore was naturally the first to speak. "Peculiar," He remarked of Arabella, as if he were talking about the weather. "Tell us what happened please," He requested politely.

There was some confusion as they all attempted to speak at once. Naturally they all deferred to Sirius who outlined the details and conversation so accurately that even Hermione didn't have anything to add.

"Espionage," Remus said, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed, turning sad eyes upon her petrified face. "And no doubt she had a spell upon her. When she started to betray herself she was petrified."

"It could have been a spell put on her by the Dark Lord," Sierra argued.

"That is also possible," Dumbledore readily agreed.

"She knows what's going on though. How do we undo the magic?" Sirius demanded. Holly Mischel was seized by laughter.

"You must be kidding!" She shrieked around her insane laughter. "Trying to reverse the magic of the Department of Mysteries?! Or…wait, even better, the Dark Lord!? And what's more, whoever put this spell on her now knows that she betrayed herself somehow and no doubt they have a simple way of tracking her." Holly continued with her insane laughter. McGonagall was giving her a severe look. That statement hardly seemed something to laugh at.

"She's right," Sierra agreed.

"That means we don't have much time to find Angie and figure out what's going on," Remus declared.

"Right," Hermione agreed. "So what's our plan of action?"

Slowly, but as one, all eyes turned and settled on Dumbledore. After a moment his eyes rose to look at Sirius. Sirius rose to the occasion, speaking clearly and evenly. "I know where we can get all the information we would ever need about Salazar Slytherin. It's a long shot…but if we find her…" Sirius' voice drifted off into silence as he turned to Harry, his eyes full of unspoken words. "Harry and I will go alone."

For once there were no arguments. Both had adopted that grim, determined set of their jaws. Silently, their shoulders squared, both left the room.

Hermione could feel her heart near explosion pounding in her chest as they made their grim procession out of the room. Somehow, though, she knew not to say anything. There was a deep understanding between the two of them just then, something that she would never be able to comprehend.

After the door had closed, she swallowed slowly. "Where have they gone?" She asked, keeping her voice soft and steady.

It was Remus who replied, grim and toneless. "Godric's Hollow."

* * *

Harry didn't speak, though he didn't have the faintest idea what they were about to do or where they were going. Still, he could feel a certain level of unspoken understanding between him and Sirius. His body understood on a level that his mind never could.

When they reached the broom shed Harry handed Sirius his Firebolt and Harry borrowed Ginny's broom. Mounting and following Sirius, Harry reminded himself not to be so hard on Ginny in practice. He hadn't really taken the time to think that her broom didn't handle as easily as his.

The flight wasn't far, and before he knew it, Harry was making a gentle descent. The quaint little cottages in the heart of a quaint little residential neighborhood they had been flying over just thirty seconds ago had completely disappeared.

The landscape was desolate, not a glimpse of green in sight. The sky was gray and the wind was chilled. Sirius stood, facing Harry, wearing a hooded expression. Directly behind him was a gray stone path, that was a little uneven and ended abruptly in two cement steps, missing a large chunk out of one side. The ruins of a large house served as grave markers.

"Harry," Sirius said in a hoarse whisper that was probably a little less steady than he would have liked. "Go up the path, through the front door, and about ten paces down the hall. And start…poking around for a mirror."

Harry felt his eyebrows shoot up as he contemplated the pile of stones over Sirius' shoulder. He would have liked to make a sarcastic remark, or at the very least ask a few more detailed questions. But, somehow, the words stuck in his throat. The place had a reverence about it and Harry couldn't bring himself to disturb it.

Without turning, or looking back, Sirius reached a little ways behind him and held open a small dilapidated gate. With a last glance at Sirius Harry stepped over the threshold and onto the uneven pavement.

Immediately he felt his spine tingle and he felt a little prickle in his scar. Cautiously he proceeded, choosing his footing carefully. His eyes scanned the landscape trying to get a feel for the dimensions of the house. A good distance in front of him he saw what he decided was a heavily decayed chair. As far as he could tell the chair was surrounded by nothing but bare ground. And judging by the debris it seemed to be in the middle of the back yard.

Shrugging, Harry glanced back at Sirius, which still had his back to him. Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked. Sirius stood, his shoulders bowed, and his had still gripping the gate.

Harry turned his attention back to the task at hand. He eyed the rubbish at his feet doubtfully. He was supposed to be looking for a mirror!? Halfheartedly he poked at it with his foot, not really wanting to make any noise. He moved a piece of charred wood and behold!...more charred wood.

Just as Harry was about to question Sirius' sanity he heard something that made him freeze. Muffled, from beneath the rubble, Harry could barely make out the sounds of a voice!

All at once he forgot his reverence and began rapidly shoving and throwing things around. Quite suddenly he saw himself looking up from the rubble and he recoiled sharply and lost his balance.

By the time he had picked himself up again and by the time Sirius—looking rather pale-- had joined him Harry realized that that startling apparition meant he had found the mirror. "Oh Sirius is it you?" Harry looked wildly around trying to see who had said that before he realized that the mirror was talking and Sirius was talking back.

"Yes, it's me," He said, carefully lifting it out of the rubble and wrapping it in his own cloak.

"No! Don't cover me, I want to look at you." Sirius uncovered the glass, which had one very large crack down the center and gazed into it. "What took you so long?" It asked, after a short time.

Confused, Harry was watched the scene. The ends of Sirius' lips curled up just a little, but he didn't answer. "I'm going to take you somewhere warm and safe," He promised, recovering it.

Sirius stood and half-glanced at Harry. He was careful not to make eye contact. Then, he turned and walked very quickly to the road. Stunned with confusion Harry followed after a delayed moment.

At the end of the pavement Harry froze suddenly, his breath caught in his chest, and his vision blacked. Sirius coughed discreetly and Harry was suddenly back in the world again. "Between the two of us--" He was saying, holding the broom in one hand and gesturing to the large mirror with the other.

Harry abruptly cut him off with a nod, mounted his own broom and they were quickly off, back toward the castle. Harry didn't remember anything from the flight back until they landed at the broom shed.

"Harry, you look pale," Sirius said, in a normal voice. Harry was about to respond that he was also pale, but when Harry looked up, Sirius had normal color. He had already completely recovered.

Harry shrugged, and quickly brushed past Sirius. Maybe being away from that grave-like atmosphere was enough for Sirius but it was going to take a Harry a lot more than that to recover.

As he had walked away from the ruined house he suddenly caught a glimpse of old and weathered, but clearly legible letters: THE POTTERS.

* * *

Sirius had taken to the house where his parents were killed. Sirius had taken him to_ the_ house. Why hadn't Sirius told him they were going to _that_ house? If he had known he was there…

Harry stopped suddenly as he realized he was standing outside the door to the hospital wing, breathing hard, and Sirius was nowhere in sight. Glancing around he opened the door and walked inside.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. "Where's Sirius?...Harry…Oh my God! Where's Sirius?!"

"What…? I don't…He's coming…" Harry said vaguely. His mind was still swimming with overwhelming thoughts and he was only dimly aware of his surroundings.

"Is everything OK?" Sierra asked concernedly.

"You're awfully pale, Harry," Ron agreed.

"I'm fine!" Harry insisted, shouting rather more loudly than he intended as he pushed his way past the smothering concernedness.

Soundlessly and discreetly Sirius slipped into the room and carefully laid the mirror on a hospital bed with the same care he would have shown a sick person. He gazed concernedly at Harry too, who was now lost in thought in the corner, but he realized that it wasn't the time to discuss those matters just then.

Dumbledore assisted in the unwrapping of the mirror, who thanked him kindly, and then directed the question/answer/explanation session that followed. "How do you feel?" He asked the mirror politely.

"Oh, I may not be as pleasing to the eye but I'm still in a fit condition. It feels wonderful to reflect light again after so many years of darkness," The mirror confessed candidly.

The rather large audience in the room was transfixed by this talking mirror. Not that they hadn't beheld talking mirrors before. This mirror was different. The way this mirror spoke was more human than not. And to hear the voice without any visible proof of sound was rather eerie.

"Would you be a dear and prop me up so I can see? Ah…now, that's better… Dear me!" The mirror exclaimed and then fell silent. Harry frowned at his own cracked reflection from across the room. "James? Can it be…I thought he had killed you."

Sirius turned the color of glue and his hand went to Sierra's shoulder and gripped it with bruising force. His eyes were fixed in a widened stare of horror.

Harry couldn't bring himself to speak at first, only shake his head and take a few steps closer. "No…" The mirror said slowly and disappointedly. "Those are Lily's eyes…" Harry stopped in his tracks again. "More years than I have realized have past. It's you Harry, isn't it?"

Harry saw his own face, lined with worry and confusion in the mirror. "Yes…" He whispered.

"Oh, child…" The mirror replied sadly and softly. "Why did you not get me sooner?"

Sierra touched Sirius' hand on her shoulder encouragingly. This seemed to give him the strength he needed to find his voice. "I need you to tell me everything you know about Salazar Slytherin."

"Oh surely!" The mirror replied sarcastically. "Come over here where I can see you Sirius Black." Sirius did so and the mirror's voice softened. "Don't look so frightened. Or maybe you look that way because you're so much older than I remember you." Remus' mouth twitched with amusement.

"We need to know about this necklace. Kirsten?" Sirius asked, brushing aside her sentimental remarks and looking to his daughter who joined him in front of the mirror.

"That necklace was destroyed!" The mirror shrieked. "Don't trust her!" The mirror carried on at a pitched worried shriek.

"What!?" Sirius shouted over her. "This is my daughter."

"Not anymore! The necklace is re-forged—"

"What does that mean? Tell us about the necklace," Dumbledore instructed in his calm voice. There were no further sounds, but the mirror face was instantly transformed into a dark scene from centuries ago…

"An old man stood over a cauldron. An eerie green light was coming from it and causing the man to look very scary. At one time the man was probably very handsome and buff, but age had seemed to take it's toll on him. He bent over the cauldron and dipped a glittering diamond necklace in the shape of a 'KZ' into the potion and starting to chant a very strange incantation.

"He continued to place very odd ingredients into the potion. A lock of hair, zirconium, a dagger, a raven claw, badger, a bit of snake scales, and a ring.

"Looking around the rest of the room there was a small girl, timid, and knocked-out bound to a table. The décor was green, Slytherin green, and snakes were all around.

"The man now had his wand pointed at the bubbling cauldron and he was almost shouting the strange spell. A strange light began to rise out of the cauldron and a horrible piercing blood curdling scream filled the air and out of the cauldron rose the shape of a young woman, perfect and fair, except see-through, like a ghost. This woman was screaming like a banshee and suddenly she flew to the girl bound to the table. And flew right inside of her.

"The girl started to shake violently and her appearance changed. Her hair changed to a very fair blonde, long and straight, her lips were a perfect shape and bright red. Her eyes were a brilliant blue and accented by dark eye shadow. Her robes were of the best material and she wore that brilliant diamond necklace around her neck and a ring on her finger.

"This was no longer the innocent girl Salazar Slytherin had kidnapped and had an affair with. This was a perfect mistress he had created."

This girl looked startlingly, exactly, like Kirsten.

* * *

Ginny had been wandering around the Great Hall looking for her brother for a VERY long time, with no luck. In fact, she couldn't any of the triumvirate…or perhaps she had better say the awesome foursome since Kirsten had fast become a regular in their group. No flaming red hair, no lightning scars, no glare from Kirsten's lip gloss, not even a gigantic book causing Hermione to look headless.

Ginny stopped and stamped her foot angrily. Sirius Black was dead!! Where the hell were the people she was bursting to talk to? The people who knew he was innocent? And damn it! Why were they being imprisoned in the Great Hall?

As if someone had heard her indignant thoughts Professor Sprout appeared and administered directions to the student body. Don't go outside. Try and stay in the dormitories…don't wander around in the hallways. Follow the directions of the Prefects. Where were the Head Boy and Girl for all of this?

Ginny found herself being swept along by the current of people exiting the Great Hall. She tried to crane her neck to get a glimpse of her brother but to no avail. "There you are," Draco whispered in her ear, startling her and cause her to jump.

She turned around to behold his grinning face, one eyebrow slightly raised. "You startled me," She said, as people walked around them.

"Point for me," Draco replied, taking her hand.

"It's not polite to startle people," Ginny reminded him playfully as he started to lead her in the opposite direction everyone else was going.

"Half a point then," He conceded.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, half-jogging to keep up with his pace. Draco turned an offered a mischievous smile in reply. Ginny felt a little thrill run through her as they continued to travel up.

When they arrived outside the top of the astronomy tower Draco stopped abruptly and turned to Ginny with a grin. Upon sight of her it immediately faded and transformed to a frown. He immediately sensed something was amiss. She wasn't herself. That face was blank, her eyes were blank, and the hand he still held was cold.

"Ginny…?" Without a change of expression she turned that blank stare upon him and he felt a cold shiver down his back. Shaking off the odd sensation he tried again. They ascended onto the top of the tower which was decorated with the romantic light of several floating candles.

"I thought you might like to take your mind off a few things," He told her. "Ginny?" He asked, taking both hands now. She blinked, and the sparkle suddenly returned to her eyes.

"Oh Draco!" She exclaimed suddenly. "It's beautiful! Dance with me!" She commanded, leading off. Reluctantly Draco allowed himself to dance. It wasn't that he disliked dancing with Ginny, quite the opposite was the truth. He was, however, reluctant to being distracted.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Only you," She replied dramatically.

"Oh really?" He said skeptically, his eyebrows shooting upward. Her eyes narrowed in a moment of confusion at his response but then she laughed and fell silent.

"Do you ever get afraid, Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Afraid?" She frowned, looking up at him. "Do you?" He nodded solemnly.

"What scares you?" She asked, her eyes shining with amusement.

"Graduation," He replied immediately.

"Oh now really!" Ginny replied. "I'm the one who should be afraid of your graduation. You're the one who is about go out and experience all of life's temptations without me. You don't have a thing to worry about. Go out, get a hell of a job, and make loads of money, so that when I graduate you can make me one rich witch!" Draco laughed at her and rolled his eyes.

"You know…after all the things I've seen. All the evil men I've seen. All the evil things I've seen them do…I'm afraid for you, Ginny. I won't be around next year. I won't be able to protect you. All these new attacks…" He broke off suddenly when he realized he was starting to get a little passionate.

"I will be here in this school next year. You don't have to worry about that," Ginny reminded him.

"What makes you think this school is safe? I know the papers have been limited but more is going on than you realize Ginny! A whole new group of terrorists has come to power. They're unpredictable and highly dangerous…Ginny?" She had suddenly returned to her blank stare and had dropped her arms and turned away from him.

"Ginny, I didn't mean to scare you," He said, reaching out for her. "We have a highly developed magical law enforcement system and I'm sure that we'll be able to bring these people to justice." Ginny spun around, her face still blank but her eyes blazing.

"She is all-powerful! No one can stop her! Zirconia will control the world!"

* * *

"I don't even remember her real name, she was some relation to Helga Hufflepuff that he took and made into the image that was in his head," The mirror confessed sadly. "She was his perfect robot. However, the plan back-fired. She wanted her own power and became increasingly demanding and more difficult to control. But, she did have a weakness. Her necklace contained all of her power and all of her being, aside from that ring." She said dismissively before continuing. "Quantities of zirconium actually limit her power. As such, Salazar started to address her as 'Zirconia' to mock her. She was his undoing. He had created a monster."

Kirsten found herself unable to watch the series of pictures that kept appearing on the face of the mirror. She couldn't stand the way every inch of her skin crawled when she laid eyes on the woman who was so uncannily like herself. The others were transfixed, their brain firing at slightly slower speeds as they tried to absorb and comprehend all this new information.

* * *

"What!?" Draco cried. "GINNY!" He shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a hard shake.

She whimpered and blinked tearfully suddenly clinging to him with a death grip. "Stop me Draco," She choked out. "Stop!" She screamed. Utterly bewildered he watched her in a panic as her face underwent a series of contortions.

All at once she had drawn her wand. She had stopped shaking and was now backing away from him with a sadistic glint in her eye that Draco did not like at all. "Give me the wand Ginny," Draco said, trying to keep his voice steady and reaching his arm slowly for it.

"Get out of my way!" The words came out in a harsh shout.

"Let's talk about this Ginny," Draco said, trying to sound calm. He inched forward, his mind racing trying to understand what was wrong with her. She wasn't herself. She was having a multiple personality attack…she was schizophrenic…

In one fluid and deft movement he lunged forward. A blast of light missed him by inches and the next second he had the wand away from her and she collapsed onto him, in a flurry of sobs. He held onto her and sank slowly to his knees.

"What have I done?" She kept repeating, shaking in his arms. "What have I done?"

"What did you do Ginny?" Draco asked her, trying to lift her chin so he could make eye contact. "_Ginny_, tell me what's going on. What did you do?"

"No," She cried, shaking her head fiercely and then continued repeating, "What have I done?"

"What did you do Ginny?" Draco persisted, his voice becoming harsher.

"Professor Star…I—NO!"

"GINNY!" Draco roared again, trying to keep a hold of the coherent part of her mind. The color drained from her face and Draco felt his stomach do a nervous flip.

"Pettigrew… Peter Pettigrew… '_Imperio_'…then She…She made me do it…"

"The Imperius curse!?" Draco cried. "Ginny! Who made you do it? Ginny! What did you do!?"

"No…NO!" She cried, Draco tightened his grip on her and looked directly into her eyes. "She made me do it," She whimpered, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. "What have I done? I went to her office…her back was to me…I took out my wand…" With a start of alarm Draco dropped his grip and Ginny moved away from him a foot or two.

She was looking at him with that look in her eyes. Eyes that had gone nearly black with that certain spark. The spark he had only ever seen in his father's eyes. He knew he was about to be sick, but then, the spark died and she started to rock back and forth and talk again.

"The Professor started to wake up as Pettigrew and I stored her in the cell at His fortress. She was there. She was pleased. Then I had to come back. I had to get the rings. I had to get Slytherin's heir. She wants it! I did it! I did it! I heard the Professor scream as we walked away. And I let her scream." She collapsed onto the ground.

"Ginny!" Draco cried; he could feel an odd lump in his throat as he saw her colorless face. She was murmuring softly.

"I let her scream, I let her…" Then suddenly, she went very still and Draco's vision became blurred as he frantically searched for a pulse.

Draco shouted a bitter oath, scooped her up and frantically turned in the direction of the hospital wing.

* * *

"I don't understand. How did I get the necklace?" Kirsten demanded, cutting through the mirror's horrifying monologue. "My father—" She paused momentarily as she realized her error and then continued. "Bought me this necklace in a muggle jewelry store!" She was shouting for some reason. She wanted to tell everyone that they were making a huge mistake. She wanted to tell everyone that she was a real person, not some crazy creation of Salazar Slytherin's!! The whole thing was ridiculous…so why were they all staring at her?

The hospital wing door suddenly burst open and Draco, red in the face, breathing hard, and awkwardly holding Ginny's limp body filled the doorway. "How did you get in here?" Sierra demanded, blurting out the first thing that came to her mind.

"GINNY!" Ron screamed, running toward the door. "What did _you_ do? What's wrong with her! You _bloody_—"

"SHUT UP, RON!!" Harry roared, elbowing him aside and helping Draco to lay Ginny's body on the nearest bed. It was obvious to him, even if it wasn't to Ron, that something was going on and that Draco hadn't caused it. Underneath the signs of exertion his pallor was ghost-like and his stare was haunted.

"The Imperius Curse and the Professor and You-Know-Who they—she—" Draco stopped, inhaled heavily and then continued in measured tones. "Somebody help her."

The adults converged on Ginny as one and Draco had calmed down enough to answer their questions with matter-of-fact answers. Once they had ascertained what was wrong with Ginny, Draco turned to Harry, a terrible look on his face and told the rest of the story, about Zirconia and the things that Ginny had said.

"She said she took the Professor to You-Know-Who's fortress."

"Ginny kidnapped Angie?" Remus asked, mostly for clarification of the wild tale. Draco nodded. Everyone turned and stared at the lifeless form lying on the bed. She looked so innocent, just the way Harry had remembered her in second year, when Tom Riddle was slowly sucking the life out of her. But this time she had fought it. She had told Draco what had happened. And she nearly killed herself in the process. Harry felt a roaring surge of hate wash over him. He felt a sudden need for immediate vengeance.

* * *

A/N: You didn't believe I could REALLY kill off Sirius did you? I hope not, because trust me, he's a very important part of this story. Well, what a chapter. I liked writing that one. I think I'm going to like the next chapter. It's the BIG one. All this stuff is going to come together.

If the freaky scene with Salazar Slytherin creating his perfect mistress sounds eerily familiar; it's supposed to. I took a direct quote from The Last Laugh. It was toward the end of the book when after it became rather evident that Lily had some sort of Seer powers she dreamt that exact scene. Of course, at that point you're going…what the heck!? But now, now it should make sense. (This is the part where you all say "Ahhhh!")

OK, well, thank you for reading. Hopefully I'll update sooner than I did this time… I've got finals in three weeks though, so I doubt I'll post before a month has past. My deepest apologies.

If you have any questions, comments or anything at all to say, please leave a review and an e-mail address and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Please leave a message after the beep.

Stardust

BEEP!


	14. The Battle

* * *

Awakening  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Battle  
  
By Stardust  
  
A/N: There are a positively astonishing amount of Harry Potter fanfics entitled Awakening. I'm sorry for the confusion, especially since most of you are probably wondering what "awakening" has to do with anything. Well, reading the first twelve chapters I can see your point. But, last chapter a little bit, and certainly this chapter you should understand why this story is titled Awakening. Strange how I titled the story after the plot when I wasted twelve chapters writing Sirius and Angie... sigh Not that I mind writing Sirius and Angie, but it seems so pathetic to have drawn out a side plot just to get to the plot which will all be over in two chapters...mostly. OK, ok, enough of this. I could really go on all night. However, there are more urgent matters to contend with, one, I have to write a summary for the previous chapter, two, I have to write this chapter, and three, you, dear reader, I'm sure, are anxious to get all this author nonsense over with (that is if you're even reading this...which you probably aren't) and get to the story.  
  
SUMMARY: Well, the good news is I didn't leave you at a terrible cliffhanger. Just a baby one. So, Chapter Thirteen, what do you suppose happened in chapter thirteen? Aha! That's right...Sirius isn't dead!! Of course not! If you know me at all you know I would have an awful time killing Sirius. Last chapter was an explanation chapter, really. Once Sirius arrives at the castle and everyone except Angie finds out he's OK they all gather for a meeting. Josh Thompson shows up, since Kirsten accuses him of kidnap and when he tries to hit Kirsten, Sirius stops him and informs him he is not Kirsten's father and then knocks him out. Sirius, Kirsten, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all use the spell Dumbledore put on Angie's necklace and they end up finding Arabella Figg who had been working as a double agent, for the Dark Lord and the Department of Mysteries. Sirius and Harry go back to Godric's Hollow and find the long-lost-talking- mirror-of-Salazar-Slytherin. The mirror tells them that Zirconia is their new opponent and she has been resurrected by the spell Kirsten read on December 17th. She is trying to re-acquire Kirsten's necklace which was the object of all her power. Zirconia was created by Salazar Slytherin and ultimately his destruction. In a bizarre twist it is discovered that Ginny Weasley was under the Imperius Curse and was the one who actually kidnapped Angie and brought her to Peter Pettigrew and Zirconia who were both working with Lord Voldemort. (I just realized how confusing and incredibly complicated that all is. Hopefully though, this chapter makes some of it much clearer. And if not, they will be discussing the whole situation in the next chapter.)  
  
Next chapter will attempt to lighten up the situation and get away, a bit, from all the intense drama with a little insane humor.  
  
So anyway, if you have any patience left, go ahead and read!

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Harry finally said after a long-winded, complicated explanation. "Peter Pettigrew, working in conjunction with the Dark Lord, put the Imperius Curse on Ginny, who in turn kidnapped the Professor and took her back to the Dark Lord's fortress?" His eyebrows were raised skeptically as his hands moved around in gestures at each person in question. "The reason for all this being," He continued, "The Dark Lord was after this age-old necklace, which was created by Salazar Slytherin and contained all the powers of the perfect robot-woman Slytherin created?" He looked around disbelievingly as the adults nodded, seemingly dazed themselves.  
  
Harry shook his head. "And I thought I was going to have a normal year," he muttered. Ron shot his friend a sympathetic look.  
  
"You're missing part of it!" Hermione said impatiently. "On December Seventeenth Ron and Kirsten reawakened the woman's spirit. And now this woman is working with the Dark Lord--one of the heirs of Slytherin-to get her necklace back. To her, nothing has changed. She still wants power, and that means her necklace.  
  
"They got the wrong descendent however. It was Kirsten they needed, not Professor Star. And, of course, they used Ginny again, because she was so useful before," The sight of Ginny's pale, limp body lying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets flashed in Harry's mind. He shuddered at the way Hermione tossed around the second year incident so carelessly.  
  
"And, let's not forget about Arabella," Hermione continued, totally oblivious to Harry's thoughts. "No doubt she had a spell on her either from the Dark Lord or from the Ministry to keep her from divulging important secrets. We have to find a way to help her," Hermione said, casting her eyes upon the stone statue. She had particular sympathy for the woman, since Hermione had once been petrified herself.  
  
"Never mind about that!" Sirius cut in angrily. He had had a wild past forty-eight hours and was at the end of his rope. "I've got to get Angie."  
  
"Patience Sirius," Dumbledore reminded. "If you're going to do this, we're going to do it right. We must know what we're up against. Now, mirror," He said, politely, turning back to her. "How is it that Zirconia was contained the first time?"  
  
"Oh dear," The mirror said hesitantly, "...this was the time when I was being moved around... I know that she got completely out of hand. Salazar could no longer control her even though he knew her weakness. Salazar was also gathering several strong enemies. His own partners started to turn against him.  
  
"I remember one night there was a great argument. The four of them went at it and blew the top off the North Tower!  
  
"Salazar was forced to admit his creation had turned rogue. The four of them set out to be rid of Zirconia for good. Of course, it was nearly too late at that point. Salazar was near ruin and the four were divided. Competition among all four of them caused their power to be greatly reduced. They didn't fully trust each other any more...  
  
"When they went after her I know that they took their rings. They simply contained her, but Salazar was bitter about the whole affair. He still believed he could control her on his own. And he was upset that the other three were taking matters into their own hands.  
  
"As a consequence they weren't able to kill her, just contain her. This was Salazar's fault. Part of the containment had to do with a complicated incantation that Salazar spoke.  
  
"Any hope of reconciliation between the founders died when they found out Zirconia wasn't dead. After that, he knew they were coming for him. Salazar knew he couldn't beat all three of them on his own so he tried to use the Carbonated Crystal, which, as you know Headmaster, was originally created to protect Hogwarts. The power of the crystal was too strong for him though. Salazar was murdered in the fight and Rowena died the next day from wounds she suffered.  
  
"Godric took the 'Z' from the necklace and the parchment with the incantation and stored them safely in his study. He thought surely no descendant of his would reawaken such an evil creature." Ron blushed scarlet, although Mirror wasn't trying to embarrass him.  
  
"Godric started destroying things of Salazar's. He was careful to eliminate any documents surrounding Salazar's death. The complete details will always remain a mystery. Helga didn't think it was right, what he was doing, and the arguments continued. They all died sadly and on unfriendly terms. It was too bad that such brilliant witches and wizards should have been reduced to such petty arguments."  
  
"Brilliant," Sirius cut in sarcastically. He really could have done without the history lesson. "The fact still remains that Angie is now being held by a traitorous rat, the Dark Lord, and some insane dead woman. Where?"  
  
"You can't get there unless you're summoned," Draco said, startling Sirius who was not expecting an answer. "Or, you already know where it is and submit the blood of a death eater. Fortunately for you all I have the blood of my father running through my veins and I'm sure Professor Snape knows how to get to the fortress. Getting there won't be the difficulty, I hope you realize," Draco said, taking a small pocket knife out and preparing to slice his hand.  
  
McGonagall, who had slipped out unnoticed, returned with a very pale looking Professor Snape. "Mr. Malfoy, what do you think you are doing?" Snape snapped, seeing the gleam of Draco's knife.  
  
"They have to get to the fortress somehow," Draco said shortly.  
  
"Absolutely not," He replied, looking around at the depressing scene. "No one is going to march up to the Dark Lord's castle and I will be damned if I'm the one to tell you how to get there."  
  
"Listen to me," Sirius shouted, catching Snape by the collar and pushing him into the wall. "Maybe there isn't anything in this world as important to you as Angie is to me, but there but there is no way I'm going to let you stand between me and her. Tell me how to get there." Their faces were inches part, Sirius's twisted in fury, and Severus's in disgust.  
  
"Gentlemen," Dumbledore said harshly, "This is counterproductive. Sirius, please release Professor Snape."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster," Snape said, glowering at Sirius. "Really, Black, do you own a toothbrush?"  
  
"How can you be arguing about this?!" Kirsten exploded. Harry jumped. She'd been so silent many had forgotten she was even there. "My mother is possibly dead and all you can say is that my father has bad breath?!" Ron took her hand and whispered something that quieted her. Her eyes, however, remained fixed on Snape in a withering glare. She apparently had inherited her father's temper.  
  
"Miss Star is quite correct," Dumbledore said severely, dividing a stern gaze between the two men. "I understand your apprehensions, Severus, but I'm afraid the only hope for Angela is an outright offensive. I'm asking you to do this as a member of the Order. If they succeed...perhaps there will be no more need for the Order at all."  
  
"Your confidence in them is inexplicable and unfounded," Snape replied scathingly. Harry's eyes flashed. Sirius growled, but Sierra gripped his arm firmly to prevent any further confrontations.  
  
"Are you going to tell us how to get there or not?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth, a vein in his neck looking dangerously close to bursting.  
  
Snape looked down his crooked nose at Sirius, looking as if he had just eaten something particularly sour. His eyes moved to the teenagers. They were all poised, the tension running through them practically visible. The rings were lying on a table next to the mirror. The stage was set, the show was about to begin.  
  
Dumbledore's keen blue eyes were penetrating into Snape. He opened his mouth to firmly deny any responsibility in this endeavor, when his gaze shifted once again.  
  
Draco was not looking at him. His hand was still loosely gripping the knife but his eyes were glued to Ginny Weasley's unmoving form. Snape sighed.  
  
"First you must apparate to London. That's the easy part, naturally. Have you ever heard of a village by the name of Devil's Dune?"

* * *

Angie could feel cold stone on her cheek and a pounding headache in her head. A wave of panic suddenly washed over her, her eyes flew open and she sat up in the dismal stone cell. Her panic momentarily subsided as she realized she did not have a hangover-which was the original cause of her panic-but it resurged as the unbelievable recent events began to reform themselves in her mind.  
  
The newspaper headline, Ginny coming to the door, her wand out...Ginny! She'd been under the Imperius Curse, there was no mistaking the deadness in her eyes. But...why?  
  
Angie felt extremely nauseous and she had a feeling it didn't have anything to do with the fact that she was pregnant. Who knew how long she'd been here? Who knew what the rest of the world was doing...  
  
A vision of Kirsten and all her shining qualities filled her vision. Angie found herself staring into her brown eyes...Sirius's brown eyes. A chill came over her and for a second Angie thought she was going to be sick.  
  
She allowed a few moments to pass and then she felt her forehead and tentatively surveyed her depressing surroundings. She was wand-less, of course. "Come on, Lily," She said out loud, her eyes rolling heavenward. "How do I get out of this?" Angie didn't really know why she was speaking to Lily. She couldn't remember having done it before. But somehow, it just seemed like the right thing to do...Perhaps she was sicker than she originally thought.  
  
She barely had time enough to think before the heavy door cracked open a bit and in scuttled a rat. Literally.  
  
The door slammed shut behind it, and then, just like that, to her utter horror, the rat transformed. There was no mistaking the man that now stood before her, she'd known him so well...once.  
  
She'd heard Sirius and Remus and Harry and everyone tell her the story that Peter Pettigrew was really still alive, how he cut off his finger, but she had never actually seen him. And now...it was just too much...her lungs filled with air and she screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

A quick spell closed the wound in Draco's hand. There was not so much as a scar to testify to his part in the scheme. The room suddenly seemed very empty. Shallow breathing was the only sound. Draco had never felt so useless and purposeless in his entire life.  
  
Draco's eyes returned to Ginny. She was still deathly pale, but her breathing was regular and Madame Pomfrey (who had been allowed back in the hospital wing just long enough to examine her, before being ushered out again by a polite but firm Dumbledore) assured him that she would live. He felt silly now, remembering his panic and his assurance that she was dead.  
  
Not only was he useless, he was brainless too. The day was a real winner for Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny was unconscious and the mirror, human-like though it was, was hardly in better shape. She had requested that Dumbledore recover her in order to think properly. The world, she confided, was highly distracting. So it was just him, his comatose girlfriend, a covered mirror, and Professor McGonagall, who was sitting on the other end of the Hospital Wing, a mug of coffee she hadn't touched in one hand and the newspaper spread open on Madame Pomfrey's desk. Draco sighed. Utter pointlessness.  
  
He had not wanted to stay behind. Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Star had, naturally, been allowed to get in on the action. Black too. It wasn't that Draco didn't want to stay behind with Ginny-he certainly had no desire for her to wake (or, a nasty voice in his head whispered, never wake) in his absence, but he felt he had as much right to battle the Dark Lord as the others. Maybe he wasn't a Founder's heir (how did GRANGER reach that status anyway? She was a bloody Mud-a bloody word Ginny didn't approve of) however, Voldemort hadn't made HIS life very easy. His parents weren't dead, but they weren't really parents either. If it wasn't for him they would never have known where to go in the first place.  
  
It was silly to think about though. Four teenagers and an escaped convict heading off to an impenetrable fortress to bring down the most feared wizard in all of history. (Draco blinked and let that impossible thought sink in before he continued on with his train of thought.) They could have easily dispatched the entire IAA to converge onto the fortress at once. It certainly seemed more logical to him that way.  
  
Of course, if they had really wanted an all-out offensive on Lord Voldemort the Ministry or the International Auror Association could have orchestrated such a plan of attack prior to this. Draco knew that nothing like that would ever happen.  
  
He knew the only reason Potter, Granger, Weasley, Star, and Black were on their way to do just that was because they were incredibly foolish and seemingly fearless. Any other right-minded wizard in the world would just assume being eaten by a dragon would be less painful than dueling with the Dark Lord. (And who knew what other nightmares were waiting for them at his fortress? God, it wasn't like a bed and breakfast in the Loire valley!)  
  
Ginny stirred slightly, and Draco's attention was refocused to her. There really was no point in wishing he could join them-Dumbledore had been very adamant about him remaining behind. (Even though he had just presented an impressive case against going to face the Dark Lord, he assumed he was pretty hard headed himself because he still couldn't get the thought out of his head. He wanted to be where the action was. He wanted to settle an old score with Voldemort as well. Oh well...) In the meantime he would just have to sit here impatiently with a very unresponsive Ginny and hope Potter was kicking the hell out of that bastard.

* * *

Sierra fought against every instinctive fiber in her being as she watched them set off at a rapid pace across the grounds. They were armed with expert advice, mysterious rings, a diamond necklace and very little else, and she was letting them go into the wicked unknown. Four teenagers and Sirius, who was practically a teenager himself! It wasn't a good feeling she had just then.  
  
And yet, even as she wished with all her might that they didn't have to go she knew there were no other options. She knew she was surrounded by very sane, responsible adults who had all the same misgivings as her just then, but even still, letting them go to face unimaginable evils was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Her daughter, Lily and James' son, Sirius and Angie's daughter, and Ron, the kid who always made her laugh at dueling club...(Thinking of all of Ron's mishaps wasn't the most comforting thing to think of at that moment...) There they went...possibly forever.  
  
As they disappeared she kept thinking of all those who never came back from their encounters with the Dark Lord and she thought she might lose her resolve. Even the thought that Harry had survived several encounters with the Dark Lord was no consolation especially since Harry didn't always come back with live companions.  
  
Nobody moved--not even Dumbledore--even though the small group had long passed out of sight and into the realm of evil. The whole situation was absolutely ludicrous. Four teenagers! They were kids who hadn't even graduated, they hadn't even had the chance to begin their lives and now they may never have that chance. As Sierra's mind-set grew more and more depressing she could feel her resolve melting.  
  
"Oh God!" She breathed, a hand going to her mouth as she started to cry. She turned and ran from the steps leaving the others feeling even more guilty then they already were.  
  
Remus watched her go and felt her pain, frustration, agony. He turned to the others and shook his head. "Azkaban," He said solemnly, "That's where we're all headed for what we've done. Azkaban," He repeated. Then, he turned and slowly walked toward his office to worry and feel mounting guilt as the hours passed.

* * *

"Just to let you all know," Ron said, after they had left Hogwarts grounds. "Anything in my room is up for grabs, but I absolutely insist upon being buried with my HeadBoy badge."  
  
"Oh really Ron!" Hermione practically shouted. "This is not the time for jokes."  
  
"Nonsense," Sirius replied. "It's the perfect opportunity for jokes: Two hydrogen atoms meet, one says 'I lost an electron', the other asks 'Are you sure?' and the first replies, 'I'm positive'." Harry burst into laughter; at least he thought it was funny.  
  
"For crying out loud, Sirius!" Hermione cried. "That was pathetic."  
  
"Pathetic!? I thought it was rather funny myself." He retorted and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't get it," Ron said, a blank look on his face.  
  
"It's two hydrogen atoms, Ron--" Harry began to explain, but was very quickly interrupted.  
  
"Harry! I forbid you to explain," Hermione shouted, rather hotly.  
  
"All right, already!" Harry shouted back.  
  
"Children!" Sirius reminded sharply as he came to an abrupt halt. "Hermione, are you ready?" She took a deep and steadying breath and then nodded.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this," She muttered as she prepared to make the portkey. "This is so illegal. Not to mention the fact that I've never actually done this before." Even the fact that Dumbledore had explained explicitly how to perform the spell didn't do much to relieve the considerable amount of stress she was experiencing at that particular moment. (And it would only get worse, she was soon to find.)  
  
"No pressure," Ron said, with a grin. Hermione, clearly the most affected of the bunch, shot Ron a withering look.  
  
"You OK?" Sirius asked his daughter, giving her a little nudge. She had been perfectly silent the entire time.  
  
"I hope Mom is OK," She replied in a fearful whisper her eyes far away.  
  
"Me too," Sirius replied, solemnly.  
  
"Everyone holding on?" Hermione asked, quickly glancing around to make sure. "I hope you've all found your inner-peace because here we go!"

* * *

"Inner-peace. Nice," Sirius said, once they were all on their feet again. "We need to get far away from here as quickly as possible. Ministry officials will be swooping in from all directions in a minute...illegal portkeys set off gigantic alarm bells." As I have good cause to know... Sirius thought to himself. "Let's go," He said aloud, setting the pace and the direction.  
  
"I feel like we should be singing _'We're off to see the wizard'_ or something..." Ron muttered.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Ron," Harry replied. "But with the Dark Lord, there's no man behind the curtain." Though the statement was a true one, Harry was trying to keep the conversation light.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't suppose Zirconia will melt if we throw water on her," Ron said, inexplicably disappointed.  
  
"Hey," Sirius interrupted. "You could always try...Hermione, you still have Draco's blood?" Sirius asked, turning to her. The absurdity of the statement only occurred to Ron who quickly shook it off.  
  
"Yes," She said, pulling out the little vial.  
  
"It's nearly time," Sirius told her. With those depressing words the group fell silent, each dissolving into their own realm of thoughts. Kirsten found Ron's hand and gripped it like death. An understanding passed between their linked hands. No words were needed, just that simple gesture. For some reason, that obscure moment and chaste gesture imprinted itself in Ron's mind...when he first kissed Kirsten Star he had wanted to shut her up. Their first snog session was practically a joke. But when she gripped his hands, he knew that what they had was in no way a joke-it was forever. If they made it through just this day, it would be forever.  
  
Harry's mouth set itself into a determined line and mentally he tried to brace himself for another show down with the Dark Lord. Hermione tensed all her muscles and did everything she could think of to block the image of her parents, freshly murdered, and the chilling Dark Mark.  
  
Sirius was muttering under his breath and Hermione leaned a little closer, trying to hear him. "James, forgive me for doing this to Harry. Get us out of this..." Hermione stepped away and gripped her wand tighter. She was filled with a new determination to bring justice to an evil villain who had murdered her parents, Harry's parents, ruined Sirius's life and thousands of others.  
  
"Everybody hold on a minute," Sirius said, stopping and turning to face the four of them. He seemed to have something to say but couldn't make the words come. "If anything happened to any of you..." He started to say uncomfortably.  
  
"Sirius," Hermione cut in. "All of us understand what we're doing just as clearly as you do and there is no way you're going to talk us out of anything." The others nodded firmly at him. Ron gave Kirsten's hand a reassuring squeeze and fixed Sirius with an unwavering gaze.  
  
"I know..." Sirius said, in a slightly dejected tone. "Ron, your mother is going to personally gut me and have me for dinner when she finds out about this..." Harry experienced a rather strange visual at that moment and physically shook his head to rid himself of it.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She'll be so happy that everything worked out all right in the end she'll just cry and hug everyone," Ron replied.  
  
"Right," Harry agreed, glad to focus on something other than Mrs. Weasley gutting Sirius. "So, all we have to do is make sure we come out of this alive and unscathed."  
  
"Exactly," Sirius replied with a half grin.  
  
"No pressure," Hermione said, turning a grin upon Ron.  
  
Slowly, Sirius stepped aside and they all saw the sign they had both been looking for and dreading. It was exactly as Snape said it would be. Eerily, the sky seemed to darken overhead as five pairs of eyes focused on the creepy scorched dark mark in the rock face before them.  
  
Sirius nodded to Hermione who shakily stepped up to it and pulled out the small vial. At this point no one was really sure what to expect. Their wands were out at the ready, they all stood close together, yet poised. Their pulses raced, their blood pressure spiked. Harry could hear his heart thundering in his ears as he watched Hermione in slow motion raise the vial and slowly tip it over.  
  
The crimson blood fell as if in slow motion and seeped right into the stone, rather than splashing about. Instantly the Dark Mark glowed and the rock melted away and began reshaping itself into an enormous stone facade in front of them. Hermione dropped the vial in surprise and took a step back, closer to her companions.  
  
In less than ten seconds they were standing in front of a gaping doorway, wreathed in eerie green light. Sirius knew he couldn't hesitate long or else he might never act, and either would the others. "It's now or never," Sirius breathed, closing his eyes and stepping over the threshold.

* * *

With considerable irritation, Nikki opened her left eye and glared at the open window. The window in question faced west, and judging by the angle of the sun, which was falling directly into her eyes, it was late afternoon. She had no intentions of waking that early, not after the party last night. Success is hard on the liver, as she had once confided in one of her employees.  
  
She was about to close her eyes and return to slumber when her mind realized something was amiss. Everyone was gone.  
  
Sitting up in sudden consternation, Nikki felt her head swim. She couldn't remember how much she had had to drink...she couldn't remember most of the night after the job had been pulled off, really. Clutching her pounding forehead she swung her feet off of the bed and stood, then swayed. It must have been a lot of alcohol...perhaps she'd gotten into one of those stupid competitions with the twins over shots of firewhiskey...  
  
She took three staggering steps toward the kitchenette where the aspirin was before she heard voices. She supposed they were really at a conversational level, but to her poor head they might as well have been screams or dragon cries. She groaned.  
  
She was expecting a joking remark from one of the Weasleys, or a sarcastic remark from Sirius, or an expression of disapproval from Sierra. She was greeted with none of these familiar reactions. Instead George Weasley, the only person left in her apartment, jumped up and handed her a glass of something that smelled vile. She had rarely seen his face so somber.  
  
"Drink this," he urged, "It's a hangover cure."  
  
"I'd prefer a sleeping potion," she informed him scathingly, but drank it anyway. It tasted almost as badly as it smelled. Her head cleared instantly and the pounding ceased. Magical stuff, she thought...literally, she added after a moment.  
  
"Alright?" he asked after she coughed down the potion.  
  
"I'm fine," she informed him haughtily, "What is YOUR problem? Why no jokes? Why the absolute need for my sobriety?"  
  
"Nikki, Sirius went to Hogwarts," he said without preamble.  
  
"WHAT?!" she demanded, stomping her foot. "That damn foolish man! What was he thinking?! He-"  
  
"We know," he assured her, "But that's not the worst of it."  
  
"What's the worst of it?" she demanded frantically, "Where is everybody? What happened?"  
  
"Sit down," he said gently, leading her to the nearest chair. "You remember Angela Star?"  
  
"I've never met her, but I've certainly heard enough about her!" Nikki replied, "I've never seen Sirius get so worked up over a woman. And didn't Remus say they were married or something equally ridiculous?"  
  
"Yes," George replied calmly. He seemed to have developed a kind of detached calmness that Nikki found extremely disconcerting. The twins were never detached.  
  
"George, what is going on here?" she demanded, starting to panic.  
  
"She's been kidnapped," he explained. Nikki sucked in a sudden breath.  
  
"What?" she whispered, "By who?"  
  
"My sister, actually," he replied in deceptively calm tones, "Under Imperious of course. Quite a nasty business."  
  
"Mon Dieu..." Nikki muttered, her hand on her throat. How could things have gone wrong so quickly? "So what's he going to do?"  
  
"Done, you mean," George replied dryly. "He took Harry to Godric's Hollow."  
  
"Godric's Hollow? What's that? He told Harry he was alive?!"  
  
"He had to," George said, still calm, "Godric's Hollow was where Lily and James Potter were killed. He was hoping to get some clues there, something about a mirror. I don't know all the details. Bill sent me back here to make sure you didn't have a fit when you woke up alone. I've gotten about six owls since then and all my news is second hand."  
  
"So now what?" Nikki asked, unsure of how to respond.  
  
"I don't know," he answered. There was a moment of silence. Nikki's mind was a whirlwind of confusion, trying to sort out who knew what and why and how they would react and what the HELL was going on in Scotland anyway?  
  
The uncomfortable silence was broken by an owl (the seventh, if George was to be believed) swooping in through the open north window. It looked exhausted and hooted indignantly as it dropped a letter on George's lap. He reached out to pet the owl, but it turned and flapped to Nikki's bed, settling down comfortably in the pillow. Nikki cringed and George sighed, opening the letter and shredding the envelope to bits in the process. As he read it Nikki watched his face grow longer.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" she demanded urgently, using her native tongue in her anxiety "What's going on?"  
  
"They've gone to You-Know-Who's fortress," George replied in a strangled voice.  
  
"WHAT?!" Nikki cried, "Who's they?"  
  
"All of them," George replied, "Sirius, Harry, Hermione, that Kirsten girl, and...and Ron."  
  
"What's going to happen to them?" she asked, unable to comprehend what she was hearing.  
  
"I don't know," George said, his eyes wide with disbelief as they stared at the parchment in his hand, "I really don't know."

* * *

Sirius opened his eyes in surprise to find the others had joined him across the threshold. Everything had remained unchanged. Their wasn't a sound to be heard, or a soul in sight. That feeling was the worst. Sirius felt as if millions of eyes were upon him. The calm before the storm. He felt as if they were only seconds away from a terrible ambush.  
  
Unfortunately, his instincts didn't fail him. The ground started to vibrate behind them. The four whipped around to see a great serpent rising out of the ground in the courtyard in front of the castle. There hadn't even been time to think.  
  
"Get out of here Sirius!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Are you crazy!?"  
  
"We have the rings. Get away while you can. Find the Professor and we'll cover you," Hermione shouted to him.  
  
"I'm not leaving you!" Sirius insisted.  
  
"The four of us can't split up. We've got the rings. You've got the only chance of finding the Professor. Now get going!" Ron shouted, shoving Sirius deeper into the castle.  
  
"Go...Dad," Kirsten said, softly, but meaningfully. "You know you have to."  
  
"Kirsten..."  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for!?" Harry screamed, shooting a vile looking jet of light at the writhing creature in front of them.  
  
Sirius took a last look at them all, especially his daughter-no offense to Harry or anything--and then set off in the other direction at a run.

* * *

Angie lay on her cell floor looking through her veil of tears and feeling utterly hopeless. Gingerly, she felt her cheek. When Pettigrew came into her cell earlier, after she'd recovered from the initial shock, all her rage came out at once. He was the man responsible for all of her sorrows. Sirius would still be alive if it wasn't for him.  
  
She had started yelling about Lily and James and said every nasty thing she could think of. Apparently Pettigrew wasn't too keen on the subject of Lily, or James, or Harry, or Sirius. His face had twisted in fury and he raked his nasty fingernails across her cheek. At least the bleeding had finally stopped.  
  
He hadn't stayed for a reunion after that. He only grabbed her throat, frowned and then left her cell leaving her utterly alone. The encounter had been odd in her opinion. She couldn't really come up with a reason for it. Nor could she understand why Ginny Weasley had been involved in the affair. And, of course, there was the basic question, why had she been kidnapped in the first place.  
  
Sirius was dead. (As distracting and horribly depressing as that thought was, it was true.) What could Peter Pettigrew possibly want with her? Her only thought was that he was trying to eliminate all of his old friends. First Lily and James, then Sirius, now her...next Remus? Still it didn't seem like an entirely believable situation. She prayed that Kirsten was still OK and that Harry and all the others were still safe.  
  
She wondered how Kirsten was dealing with the news of Sirius' death. She doubted there had been enough time for Kirsten to really develop a love for Sirius, but she would surely have some feelings about his death. She hoped Ron would take good care of her. He was a good kid, she decided. (And why not, without much else to do, why not make her peace with her daughter's boyfriend? If it turned out she made it through all this, she could always pretend like the thought had never occurred to her.)  
  
She wiped her eyes and examined the ring that was still on her thumb. Sirius had put it there so long ago... She began to cry again, and fell back against the wall. He was gone forever...again... Her hand came to rest on her stomach and she cried some more. He had died not knowing...  
  
Her cell was cool and she felt a chill come over her. She could feel cool air on her cheek and it reminded her of a night not all that long ago...  
  
_The air was cold and dry, and oddly calming to her that night. The half- moon created a small amount of light which reflected off the snow and ice that covered the lake and the ground.  
  
She could remember feeling so scared and unsure about everything. She was afraid of revisiting painful memories. She was afraid that she wasn't doing the right thing for Kirsten, moving her and all. And she was painfully unsure about her and Sirius.  
  
And then it hit her-a snowball-square in the shoulder.  
  
"What the hell!?" She cried, as another snowball came whizzing through the air. Sirius laughed loudly, suddenly appearing as he uncloaked himself.  
  
"You OK?" He asked, walking toward her.  
  
"Yes," She replied, a slight edge to her voice. At this point, she still hadn't told him about Kirsten and was at constant war with herself. Should she tell him? Should she finish what should have been done seventeen years earlier?  
  
"A knut for your thoughts," He had said, watching her.  
  
"Is that all their worth?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I dunno, you'll have to tell me your thoughts first."  
  
"Maybe later," She replied, her eyes dropping.  
  
"Think fast!" Sirius exclaimed, and instinctively, Angie ducked. This caused the snowball that was coming at Angie from behind to hit Sirius square in the face. Angie doubled up with uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"Foiled by my own snowball..." Sirius said, dramatically falling backwards into the snow bank making a soft "thump".  
  
"It's a clear night, you can see all the stars. Do you know what that means?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You're going to show me where you are?" Angie tried; remembering that Sirius used to waste time trying to show everyone which star was Sirius.  
  
"Nope, couldn't tell you anyway," He said, rising to his feet and brushing off his legs. "It's a good night to dance under the stars," He said taking her hands and leading her off.  
  
The snow was covered in a thin sheet of ice that held their weight nicely but when Sirius stepped onto a slight slope his boot slid and the two of them toppled into the snow. "I see you haven't lost your touch," Angie remarked sarcastically as she rolled onto her back.  
  
"Just checking to see if you were awake," He replied with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, well, I assure you I am fully awake now, thank you," She said, standing up and starting to brush herself off. Her eyes fell upon the silvery invisibility cloak and then to Hagrid's hut. The windows were dark...but even still.  
  
"Sirius, you ought not be out here like this. Someone could easily see you."  
  
"I suppose that's true," He said starting to stand up but slipping and falling ungracefully back into the snow. Angie was laughing at him. "Yes, I'm sure this is terribly funny to you but I wouldn't mind a little help here...if it's not too much trouble," He carried on as he tried several times to get up, but each time slipped and fell.  
  
"Do stop being an idiot and get up," Angie said, reaching for his hand and pulling him to his feet. He stood next to her, about a head taller than she was because he was standing on the snow the drift.  
  
She reached up to wipe some snow off him and their eyes locked. His warm breath washed over her face. They were getting closer...closer...  
  
Then, quite suddenly, they lay in a heap on the snow..._  
  
Angie sighed...that was the story of their relationship. They were always on the brink, and she couldn't understand why.  
  
Somewhere through all the pain and confusion her mind developed a clarity and a determination. Aside from her cheek, she was unharmed and healthy enough. She stopped crying and realized that she had to fight. She had to stay alive to have Sirius' baby.  
  
She needed to concentrate. She had already made a thorough examination of the cell and there was no way of breaking out of it without her wand. In other words, there was really nothing she could do as far as escaping. She needed to stop crying and get a grip! She needed to keep her wits about her and her mind alert so she would be ready to break free when (and if, a nasty voice in her mind added) the opportunity presented itself.  
  
Despite all her efforts to keep the memories at bay, in the loneliness of the cell Sirius' face would not leave her in peace. Finally she stopped fighting and let her mind slip back into the memories. The experience was bittersweet. She recalled all their adventures as teenagers, before Kirsten or Josh or Voldemort. Somehow, that was less painful. Eventually, however, the last six months started playing through her mind. She never knew one could laugh and sob at the same time.  
  
Somehow the night he had made her sing worked it's way into her memory. She remembered the feeling she had when she sang that night. She had felt young again, and somehow stronger. That's what she needed-the foolhardy, not entirely intelligent bravery of youth. That's what she needed to escape with her baby.  
  
She allowed the memory to fill her thoughts. It made the cell less cold. She could almost feel Sirius sitting beside her. With effort she swallowed her tears and forced herself to remember how happy she was in that moment. Without thinking about it very much, she found herself singing once again. The words came easy to her now, and though her throat was dry she began to sing as beautifully as she had ever done.  
  
"_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound..."_ _

* * *

_  
  
"_Stop_!" Harry instructed. It was quite obvious that their curses and hexes were doing no good. The great serpent continued to come out of the ground and the air was getting heavy with dust.  
  
As they were tensely waiting for the dust to clear Kirsten pulled out her necklace and fiddled with it. It always calmed her down and made her feel better. She knew she needed to be mentally alert for whatever was about to come next. The others had a tight grip on their wands and dug their heels in for the battle to come.  
  
"So we meet again, do we?" A snake-like voice came from the thinning dust. In the next second a man, not a giant serpent was revealed to them. And even though Harry was the only one to ever see Voldemort before the others had absolutely no trouble in identifying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
  
"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz," Ron whispered under his breath and Harry could feel his spirits lift ever so slightly. Ron apparently had an unshakable sense of humor in the face of great evil and swiftly coming death. It was kind of nice to know.  
  
"The rings," Hermione whispered to the others. At least she was still paying attention to the threat at hand. Biting his lip, Harry took his out and wondered just how he was supposed to put it on as he had previously experienced difficulty in this particular endeavor.  
  
Kirsten stood rather transfixed as she studied Lord Voldemort. He didn't hardly look human and she was having a tough time deciding whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. He was saying something about four against one, like a typical villain. And, of course, he appeared nonchalant as hell.  
  
This particular point about villains really ticked her off. One would suppose they would have learned to be all business and less chit-chat. How many books and stories and all sorts of mass media had shown Good triumphing because of a stupid villain who wasted time being relaxed and talking? These thoughts, however, did very little to assure her about their fate. After all, evil was evil and it had taken a lot of lives.  
  
Just because Voldemort appeared a little stereotypical to her at the current time meant nothing about his real power. She had grown up in America, far away from the hype of You-Know-Who, but her parents lived it and talk of it made her hair stand on end. And now, here she was, about to face the most feared villain in all of Europe for the past twenty-five or so years. It wasn't your typical everyday scenario and Kirsten marveled that she hadn't yet passed out. She never really fancied herself as brave- she enjoyed playing the damsel in distress far too much.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were shocked and surprised when Kirsten suddenly flicked her wand and set a nasty jet of light directly at Voldemort-who was slightly surprised himself.  
  
And the battle had begun.  
  
Whatever talk there had been was replaced by full fight. Ron, in the heat of battle, recalled his fantastic failures and antics during Dueling Club meetings and wished he had paid a bit more attention. His spells, he knew, were doing very little as he was simply saying the first thing that came to mind.  
  
He chanced a glance down at his ring and wondered if there was some incantation they were all supposed to say to turn them on...or something. He glanced over at the others and realized that Harry was dangerously preoccupied with putting his ring on...for some reason he didn't seem to be able to accomplish the task.  
  
"Put it on, Harry!" Hermione shouted in frustration, not taking her eyes off of the task at hand.  
  
"I don't think he can!" Ron shouted, answering for Harry. And then, with a widening of the eyes just before the flash of light hit, he realized that he was still in the midst of a battle.  
  
"RON!!" Kirsten shouted, flinging herself down beside his rigid form. The terrible sight of his body falling had immediately ripped her from battle. All other thoughts flew from her head as she feared the worst.  
  
Voldemort had stopped his offensive and was casually dodging Hermione's attempts to distract him. She stopped in surprise when she realized he was talking to Harry in Parseltongue-and Harry was talking back.  
  
Watching and hearing the scene was unreal. The sound was like nothing else naturally heard and knowing that the most evil man in all of Europe and Harry Potter-- the Boy Who Lived, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, her very close friend-were conversing in a language that only the two of them knew caused chills to travel up and down Hermione's spine. Who knew what evil words they were speaking...  
  
In awe she watched as the ring of Salazar Slytherin floated out of Harry's hand and into the space between him and Salazar's other heir. And suddenly, time restarted and reality came crashing down upon her. All of a sudden, she could hear Kirsten screaming and Harry shouting, causing an enormous light to erupt from his wand.  
  
Voldemort had to do some fancy wand work to avoid that one and the ring fell exactly halfway in between the two of them. Harry started to dash forward but had to leap back out of the way as light from Voldemort's wand threatened his safety. The Dark Lord wore a twisted expression that clearly represented the ugliness inside of him.  
  
Reluctantly, Hermione tore herself away from that scene and focused her attention on Ron. Kirsten was no help, as was to be expected in a situation such as that one. She was extremely hysterical. Her heart pounding in her chest, Hermione began rapidly muttering counter-curses and throwing glances over her shoulder at the main event.  
  
It was all she could do to keep from staring in awe at the scene. Both Harry and the Dark Lord were enraptured by the ring floating between them. Their eyes had deadened to show only one emotion...desire. The two had completely forgotten about the other one, each focused on the little piece of power between them. The fact that the two wore equal expressions was more than a little unnerving but something Hermione couldn't be bothered with at that particular moment.  
  
Hermione nervously turned back to Ron. Her mind was racing and her eyes danced rapidly back and forth. She seemed to have used up all her ideas but Kirsten suddenly snapped into action, pulling out her wand and snapping out an incantation.  
  
"That's the counter-curse to the full body-bind," Hermione started to say, intending to inform her that Lord Voldemort would not use such a mild spell when Ron suddenly looked normal again and sat up.  
  
Hermione had just enough time to think that the fact that Lord Voldemort used the full Body-Bind was bordering on hilarity before Ron let out a ripe swear word and a bright light flashed around them. Turning around Hermione felt her insides freeze and she nearly fell over. Even Harry and Voldemort had halted their insane craze to turn and look at the new apparition.  
  
Hermione didn't really understand what had caused her moment of panic. The newcomer wasn't particularly frightening. She was very spectral and not unlike most of the ghosts that haunted Hogwarts. This ghost had slightly less shape than others she'd seen before but nevertheless she didn't look frightening or dangerous rather like an innocent young girl...who is slightly see-through and floating about.  
  
"What are you doing here now?" Voldemort demanded in an irritated growl, the muscles in his face strained as he turned to the dimly glowing creature.  
  
"Informing you you're worthless. A simple task of finding a girl becomes momentous for you. You're completely useless, just like your predecessor," The ghost replied coolly, in a voice that chilled the blood. Hermione's previous thoughts of innocent girls disapparated, as quickly as water evaporates in the desert, when she heard that voice and saw the contortions in her angelic, pale face.  
  
"It is by my charity that you are in your current state," Voldemort reminded her dryly. "I am currently acquiring another long-lost trinket of your previous master. One in which you might take an interest."  
  
With those words Harry felt a horrible wrenching inside of him and he lunged forward for the ring. Voldemort let out a strangled cry and did the same and Zirconia placed an annoyed hand on her hip. After all, she was a woman after diamonds, not worthless pieces of metal.  
  
"I'm not interested in your stupid ring," She reminded him. "Salazar obsessed over the worthless piece of junk too." She added, rolling her eyes- -not unlike a teenager might have done.  
  
Ignoring her, Voldemort shot a spell at the ring and Harry sprang back and went rolling awkwardly across the ground. Voldemort rushed forward and grasped the ring letting out an evil, insane, laugh.  
  
Harry felt his body go rigid as the chills from that laugh reverberated throughout his body. That laugh was the very same laugh he had heard the night his parents were killed. It was the laugh he'd never be able to forget.  
  
All eyes focused on the Dark Lord as he held the ring up in front of him; his eyes focused on the object of his desire. Dramatically, as these things usually go, the sky darkened overhead.  
  
"That would be our cue to leave, I think..." Ron whispered, tugging on Kirsten and Hermione as he slowly backed away.  
  
"We can't leave Harry," Hermione hissed. Ron felt a surge of hot anger. As if he was really going to leave Harry.  
  
"_Harry_," Hermione called to him, more in desperation than anything. She had completely lost control of the situation.  
  
Harry was, of course, completely wrapped up in the scene before him and didn't hear her at all. Voldemort was holding the ring before him and very slowly preparing to slide it onto his finger.  
  
The strange thing was, he seemed to have stopped. The ring was just sitting on top of his finger, no part of his finger had gone through the band. _Ha!_ Harry thought with feeling as he scrambled to his feet. _He can't put it on either_.  
  
Zirconia, who misses very little, had heard Hermione, and when Harry rose to his feet she assumed it was to flee. "You bloody fool, you'll let them get away!" She screamed, finally managing to shake Voldemort out of his intense concentration.  
  
"Potter!" Voldemort screeched, turning his white face to Harry. "What did you do to this ring!? What did you do to it?" He demanded, now advancing on a slowly retreating, yet transfixed, Harry Potter.  
  
Ron had been successfully pulling Hermione and Kirsten away from the scene as quickly as possible up until that point. But then Hermione managed to break away and shout.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Zirconia's eyes flashed as she took in the situation. "Give me that, you idiot, you're letting them get away!" She shouted at Voldemort, and lunged forward to take hold of the ring. He let out a strangled shout and lashed out at her.  
  
When he touched her she let out a blood-curdling scream. In one blinding flash of light it was all over. Zirconia was still standing and radiating anger, Harry was still standing, but everyone else, including Voldemort had fallen to the ground.  
  
Hermione had immediately recovered and leapt to her feet to see what had happened. She watched in absolute horror as Voldemort hit the ground-the ring rolling across the ground stopping directly at Harry's feet. And then, Hermione had the most uncanny feeling that she was Dorothy watching the Wicked Witch melt before her.  
  
Voldemort's body underwent a series of very fast contortions, each time his face changing and becoming more human and more aged. Each time he seemed to get older and smaller until, quite suddenly, his wand and a few scraps of fabric were all that remained of the legendary Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry, very slowly, bent over and picked up the ring.  
  
"That's it?" Kirsten's small voice asked skeptically.  
  
"That was anti-climatic," Ron agreed.

* * *

"Help them, James, help them," Sirius kept repeating with each footfall. The four kids' brave shouts kept ringing in his ears as he turned corner after corner, expecting to meet any number of unpleasant things with each turn.  
  
There were no doors and there was seemingly no end to the madness. With each footstep the sinking feeling inside of him grew worse and worse. If the doors were hidden he didn't stand a chance of finding her.  
  
The silence around him roared now. Gone were the faraway shouts of battle. His footsteps thundered, his heart pounded, his breathing was heavy, but there were no other sounds. Just row after row of unflickering firelight.  
  
He stopped suddenly and looked in all four directions. The hopelessness of the situation set in and a wave of guilt flooded his body.  
  
He'd left them there to fight God knows what. He'd brought them into this... Suddenly his vision darkened and a rush of cold air seized his body. He blinked furiously but he couldn't get the sight of his lonely Azkaban cell out of his line of vision.  
  
He could feel himself shaking and screaming filled his ears. He knew he must be going crazy but he couldn't stop it. He kept shaking his head, trying to shake the sight right out of his mind, but it wasn't working and the screaming intensified.  
  
And then, quite suddenly the screaming stopped. He blinked and he was back in that corridor again.  
  
At that moment, he swore he had stepped into a dream. He could hear, clearly as anything, the beautiful sound of Angie's voice. He blinked again, turned around and stood face to face with a door. His pulse shot up.  
  
It _wasn't_ a dream. That _was_ Angie!  
  
He grabbed the key in the door and turned it and wrenched it open. His heart felt near the bursting point as his eyes came to rest on her pathetic form, slouched against the wall; her eyes closed, but her lips moving.  
  
"_T'was Grace that's brought me safe thus far_--"  
  
"_And Grace will lead me home_," Sirius finished, throwing himself down beside her.  
  
Angie blinked and then frowned slightly. "You're flat on that last 'g'," She informed him in a normal sounding voice.  
  
"Damn..." He replied off-handedly. "Jesus, what happened to your cheek?"  
  
"What-oh that. It was P..." She stopped suddenly and sat up. "Am I dead?" She cried, genuinely concerned about her state of being.  
  
"Not unless I'm dead," Sirius told her with a grin, not realizing that she thought he was dead.  
  
"But...oh! Didn't you know? You are dead!" Angie cried, covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"No I'm not!" Sirius insisted, realization suddenly dawning on him. Bill's entire plan had all gone down last night. Somehow it seemed like ages ago. "Ang, that was a set-up; a ruse. It was something Bill Weasley and I cooked up. Angie! I'm not dead...and neither are you!"  
  
"But..." Sirius was laughing and shaking his head. He was so unbelievably relieved to find her relatively unhurt.  
  
"Are you OK? Who did this to you?" He asked, concerned about her cheek again.  
  
"Oh Sirius!" She cried, her hand flying to his arm. Things got slightly confused in her head and she began speaking rather hurriedly. "It was Peter Pettigrew! You told me he was alive and I saw him! He was here and-"  
  
"Pettigrew did this to you!?" Sirius growled, outraged. She nodded helplessly as he got to his feet.  
  
"How did you ever find me?" Angie pressed, as he hauled her to her feet. "Oh..." She said softly, as Sirius felt the ring around her thumb. They both glanced down, her hand in his, and then their eyes met, and the hands dropped quickly. It was rather a silly thing to do, but it was involuntary.  
  
"It's a long story..." Sirius replied, softly.  
  
"What is...? Oh about finding me... Sirius, Ginny Weasley was under the Imperius Curse, I know she was-"  
  
"Calm down; I know," He assured her and then shook his head. "Look at you," He said. "And you're still concerned about everyone else." Somehow he couldn't seem to fully grasp that statement and he continued to stare at Angie.  
  
Then, Angie had a sharp intake of breath and Sirius turned around slowly, pulling her behind him.  
  
"Sirius, my old friend," Peter Pettigrew said, his white teeth gleaming in the half-light.  
  
"Peter, my dirty traitor," Sirius replied in Peter's same tone, without missing a beat.  
  
"Ah, now, I think we're a little past name-calling."  
  
"But not past murder, lies, treachery...? I could go on..."  
  
"Not really," Peter replied nonchalantly. The tone made Angie's skin crawl and it put Sirius on edge too. "Out of the way, Black. This will just take a minute, unless you'd rather do this the hard way...?" Peter said, twirling a wand suggestively.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Sirius demanded, his arms out, as if this would somehow provide Angie with more protection.  
  
"Just ask a few questions," Peter replied, pointing Angie's wand-she noticed-threateningly at him.  
  
"Just move Sirius," Angie urged. And Sirius, of course, shook his head. Not after he had found her safe. He was not going to hand her over now. Not now. Peter decided to change his strategy.  
  
"Angie," Peter said in an all too familiar tone, leaning against the wall. "I heard you married Thompson over in the States." Angie cringed with guilt when she felt Sirius' muscles tighten. "I expected Sirius to be ancient history." Both deemed it advisable to not respond to such antagonism. "I am impressed though, Sirius. I never really thought you'd risk so much for some girl.  
  
"Don't push it, Black," Pettigrew warned as Sirius had started to inch forward.  
  
"So, what's your daughter like, Ang? Is she pretty?"  
  
"Leave Kirsten out of this," Sirius warned in a growling tone. Angie had inched forward to stand beside Sirius now. She didn't appreciate being sheltered, even if the gesture showed concern for her well-being.  
  
"So where is it, Angie? Does she have it?" Angie, having no clue what Pettigrew was talking about, chanced a glance at Sirius, who was frowning, just as she was.  
  
"Didn't anybody teach you proper English?" Sirius demanded. "Identify your pronouns, Pettigrew."  
  
"OK fine," Peter said, in a rather whiny tone. "I warned you, there was an easy way, and a hard way for all of this. Answer my question," He growled, no longer leaning on the wall. Sirius tried to shield Angie again, but she refused to be swept behind him. "No? All right then, let's play a little game, shall we?"  
  
"You always lost at games," Sirius said, rudely, and Peter's countenance soured. Angie could have kicked him. Pissing off the guy with the wand didn't seem like the best option to Angie.  
  
"Rules: the first person to move will become better acquainted with the Cruciatus Curse. Now, you two will stand there," Peter instructed, pointing with the wand. "And I'll stand here, pointing the wand, like this. And when somebody moves..." Angie suddenly felt her spine prickle. This didn't sound like a game Pettigrew could lose. "You'd better get all your wiggling out because we're about to start."  
  
Sirius suddenly put his arm around her shoulder and she frowned, wondering what in the hell he was thinking. The weight of his arm on her shoulders was not exactly the most comfortable position as she was just about to inform him, when Pettigrew suddenly interrupted. "Ready? Three...two...o-"  
  
Several things happened at once: Sirius forced Angie's head down with his hand and he lunged forward, going low. Angie screamed as she tumbled to the floor and Peter shouted some sort of curse that barely flew over the top of the two leaving an awful scorch mark on the wall behind.  
  
By the time Angie looked up Sirius and Peter were struggling over the wand. Jets of light were streaking dangerously about. Without even thinking she jumped to her feet and kicked, landing Peter squarely where he needed it and Sirius promptly knocked him out with one hell of a well placed punch.  
  
Before Peter had completely crumpled to the ground Sirius had turned, grabbed Angie-his wife-- by the shoulders, and _kissed_ her FIERCELY. Then, he stopped, just as abruptly as he had started, leaving her completely winded.  
  
"God _damn!"_ Sirius swore, shaking his hand in pain. "That is the SECOND time today I've had to punch somebody like that. Let's get out of here, eh?" He said, turning to her. She was still in shock and just nodded stupidly.  
  
He bent over, picked up her wand with his good hand, and coaxed Peter's body to what would have been a standing position. His body started to float out and Sirius put his arm around Angie and pulled her along, still silent and awestruck.

* * *

Before Hermione could respond to the death of the most evil wizard in history, a great rumbling shook the ground, and she thought she might lose her balance. In the next moment her eyes widened as she realized a large stone had just fallen off the side of the castle and scores more were following.  
  
While they were all dumb-struck by Voldemort's passing and an imploding castle, Zirconia could care less. Her own agenda included acquiring her life-force, her necklace; and she was heading determinedly for Kirsten.  
  
As Sirius and Angie....and of course, Peter...neared the exit leading out unto the courtyard, Sirius grew increasingly nervous. What would he find? Would the kids still be there? Would they be alive? Swallowing hard and gripping his wand he pressed on at a more urgent pace.  
  
They could see the light from the outside now, the end was in sight...whatever the end may be...  
  
Suddenly a great thunderous roar literally shook the foundation and he and Angie pitched sideways into the wall. "Are you hurt?" Sirius asked concernedly of Angie, as they regained their footing.  
  
She shook her head vigorously. "Let's get out of here," Sirius said, just about to pull her along at a very brisk pace when the castle shook again and this time it didn't stop.  
  
Noise boomed all around them, deafening them, as it quickly became clear that the castle was falling down around them.  
  
"Run!" Sirius shouted, emphasizing his shout with a sharp shove. They weren't very far from the outdoors...they just might make it.  
  
"Harry! The ring!" Kirsten shouted, the only one who was now on top of things.  
  
Harry nodded and slid the ring onto his finger. Immediately, the four felt a change, a very powerful change. Zirconia must have felt it too, because she stopped short and froze.  
  
Harry started to walk toward them, his right foot landing in the middle of the remains of the Dark Lord's cloak. It was a powerful moment, at least to Ron and Hermione, who had witnessed so much of the Dark Lord's evil. To think that it was all over now--to think that Harry had just taken a final footfall sealing the Dark Lord's demise-was completely unimaginable, unfathomable.  
  
Harry had an aura of power. His steady, even, strides through the falling rocks quickly brought him to his three friends.  
  
Zirconia had been steadily growing clearer up until this point. Her outlines were becoming more defined. She was becoming less translucent. But suddenly, eyes now widened to a crazed look and she became more transparent than ever.  
  
And then, abruptly, she turned and seemed to be in retreat. They had just barely begun to feel a surge of triumph when she whipped around, let out a scream, and hurled herself forward.  
  
Slightly tattered, but still very much alive and uninjured, Sirius and Angie--followed by a very injured Peter Pettigrew--arrived on the scene. They had arrived just in time to see Zirconia turn.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron instinctively scattered as Zirconia came shooting toward them. But not Kirsten; she stood transfixed, and unmoving as Zirconia flew--right through her. Kirsten's body reacted, as if she had been hit very forcefully in her stomach and she let out a painful, strangled, cry that seemed to come from some place other than Kirsten. And then, Zirconia completely disappeared in a flash of light and Kirsten fell hard, right to the ground and moved no more.  
  
"KIRSTEN!" Angie screamed, her face white, her voice cracking. She had taken off running with Sirius right behind her.  
  
Ron was simply staring at Kirsten in shock and disbelief. A few seconds later when Sirius and Angie followed by a lazily floating Peter Pettigrew reached Kirsten's body. For a moment Hermione was afraid Angie had gone crazy because she was mumbling very rapidly in a different language as she checked for vitals.  
  
"She's breathing," Angie announced in English. "She's alive at least..." She added weakly, turning to Sirius who held a blank stare. His face had absolutely no color and his eyes were suddenly peculiarly hollow. "Sirius...?"  
  
Angie let out a strangled cry as his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell onto her. They collapsed onto the ground and then she screamed. Hermione blanched and nearly fell over when Angie held up her hand covered in blood. "_Sirius_!" Angie shouted again, blood leaking onto her robes.

* * *

I'm going to die, Hermione thought, Kirsten is dead, Sirius is dead, and now I'll be dead too. All things considered, she was really quite calm about it. She was thinking in complete sentences, and although she had forgotten to breathe her mind was functioning quite normally. Perhaps she should have written a will, or at least a letter to Sierra...  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry's cry jolted her out of her thoughts, which she suddenly realized were bordering on hysteria. She looked up, her eyes meeting Harry's desperately. "We have to get out of here! The castle is falling!"  
  
The sky is falling, the sky is falling, we must go tell the king! Hermione thought blankly. Why, oh why, at this crucial moment, was Hermione remembering a Muggle story from her childhood?  
  
"Hermione!" Harry cried again, running toward her. He took her shoulders and shook her entire frame vigorously. She blinked, trying to clear her mind.  
  
"Harry?" she said meekly.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me," Harry said, his voice low and controlled with the effort of not screaming. "The castle is falling, we have to get out of here. Ron and Angie are hysterical, I NEED you to stay with me. I need your help getting them out of here, now."  
  
"Right," she replied, forcing herself to focus on the matter at hand. As her eyes traveled to Angie, who was kneeling over Kirsten with Sirius's dead weight lying next to her, and to Ron, who was holding Kirsten's hand and screaming at her to wake up, Hermione realized why delirium was so preferable to reality. However, she nodded at Harry and ran to the tableau.  
  
"Ron! Professor!" she cried, "We have to get out of here!"  
  
"I'M NOT LEAVING THEM!" Angie screamed at the top of her lungs. Hermione felt her heart contract.  
  
"We're not going to leave them," she explained quickly, "We have to get them out of danger. The castle is crumbling."  
  
"I'll stay and die with them!" Angie cried fiercely, refusing to be moved.  
  
"No you won't," Harry replied firmly. He took out his wand and whispered a spell. A blue light covered first Sirius, then Kirsten. Hermione recognized it immediately as a Weight Lessening Charm. Grace under fire, she reminded herself.  
  
"Ron," Harry said, in the same quiet voice. Ron looked up, wrenching his eyes from Kirsten's prostrate form. "Ron, I need you to carry Sirius, alright? Hermione, you carry Kirsten. Professor Star will follow you."  
  
"What about you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Pettigrew," Harry replied coldly, pointing at yet another prostrate form across the courtyard. The man was starting to regain consciousness. Hermione felt her blood run cold.  
  
"But Harry-" she was interrupted by a rock about half the size of a hippogriff falling three feet to her left. She let out a strangled scream.  
  
"There's no time to argue!" he yelled, "Get them and get out of here!"  
  
"Let's go," Hermione said grimly to Ron as Harry sprinted away, dodging the stones now falling freely all around them. Hermione bent down and lifted Kirsten. She weighed no more than a doll, which actually made it rather awkward to carry her fully grown form. She looked at Ron, and for a moment she feared he wouldn't be able to snap out of it. However, after a moment, he took Sirius and lifted him over his shoulder. Angie looked at them as if they had gone completely mad.  
  
"Where are you taking them?" she whispered.  
  
"Out," Hermione replied, "We have to go now, Professor Star."  
  
"Yes," she replied distantly. "Go...quite, let's go then." If those words weren't incentive enough, a boulder (it was too large to be called anything less) that landed where Sirius had been lying moments ago got them moving at a rapid pace.  
  
By some miracle, all five escaped through the gate with only scrapes and what would become a brilliant bruise on Ron's left shoulder. Once they were out of the way of the flying stones Ron dropped Sirius as gently as he could (which wasn't very gently at all) and rushed to Kirsten, now lying with her black hair pillowing her head from the stony ground.  
  
"Don't die," Ron was whispering, stroking her cheek, "Kirsten, please. I love you. I love you. Please don't die."  
  
The sight was so pathetic, so heartbreaking, that Hermione had to turn away. She didn't dare look down at Sirius and Angie. The professor's muffled sobs and the memory of Sirius's bloody, empty face was bad enough. Instead, she turned her anxious eyes to the castle and felt her heart stop.  
  
It looked even worse from the outside. The top of the castle was gone, and the rest was quickly falling apart. It looked as if it were being slowly imploded, or maybe just ripped apart in large chunks. Her eyes were glued to the gate. There was no sign of Harry or Pettigrew.

* * *

For Hermione, that moment was the worst of the entire ordeal. Father and daughter were lying on the ground, comatose (she could not even think the word "dead"), Ron and Professor Star were hysterical and of no help whatsoever. But for that one moment Ron, Kirsten, Angie and Sirius could have all died and she wouldn't have noticed. Her only thought was of Harry, struggling with Pettigrew; Harry, dying slowly and painfully, screaming in pain under a boulder, his pleas for help buried under the crumbling stone walls; Harry, buried alive, dying not of blood loss but of hunger; Harry...  
  
"HARRY!" she cried in joy she couldn't have imagined possible as she saw him half running, half limping toward them, ducking under a spray of rocks. She ran to him, and as she approached, she saw he had a rat clutched in his fist. Honestly, she didn't care if he had Pettigrew or not, so long as he was alive. "Harry!" she cried again, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her fiercely.  
  
"We're not done yet," he reminded her, just as she was about to burst into tears of relief. "Hermione, we have to get Pettigrew into custody first."  
  
"I know," she replied, trying to regain self control, "Give me the damn rat, Harry, you're going to kill him if you keep hold of him like that." She took Pettigrew, glad to see he was unconscious again, first transforming him into his human form and then casting the Weight Lessening charm. "So," she continued, forcing her voice to be steady, "Do you have a plan?" She desperately hoped he did because her mind was under strain enough without having to actually use more brain cells in a complicate thought process.  
  
"We can split into two..." his voice died away as his eyes darted past Hermione's face and landed on the scene behind her. The color drained from his face as he realized that Sirius and Kirsten both might be...Ron and Angie weren't going anywhere, he realized.  
  
At this point Hermione was ready to give in to hysterics but Harry's mind kept moving. The scene was depressing and traumatizing, no doubt, but he wasn't finished yet, not by a long shot.  
  
"Look," he said suddenly, interrupting himself, "It's just you and me now. I'll take Pettigrew to the castle and get Dumbledore. You-"  
  
"I'm not letting you go alone," Hermione interrupted fiercely. He was the only sane thing in the midst of the madness at the moment.  
  
"Hermione," he said urgently, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes. "I understand that, but you have to. Ron and Angie are not going to move, and we can't leave them alone. They'll do something drastic...I need you, Hermione. You're the only person in the world I could trust with this. I need you to stay here and protect them.  
  
"Not only that, but, that castle crumbling probably won't go unnoticed for long, and..." His voice faltered.  
  
"Alright," she gulped, forcing back her arguments and tears. She knew he was right. "Yes, Harry. I'll do it. _Go_,"  
  
"Thanks Hermione. I'll be back with help as soon as I can. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, you'll have to leave them and Apparate as close to Hogwarts as you can and get Dumbledore."  
  
"Yes Harry," she replied meekly. For a moment they just stared at each other, the castle crumbling behind Harry, wails of despair from behind Hermione, and Peter Pettigrew lying unconscious at their feet.  
  
Then Harry kissed her.  
  
With _intensity_.  
  
It wasn't anything like she expected. One moment they were standing there and the next his lips were pressed against hers fiercely. She realized his arms were around hers, as strong as steel, and her eyes were wide open. Without thinking, she closed them and kissed him back. She never imagined she could be feeling so many things at once without thinking at all.  
  
Then, just as suddenly as it began, it ended. He wrenched away, and without the support of his arms she stumbled a bit. She opened her mouth to say something-ANYTHING-but by the time she recovered from the stumble he and Pettigrew were gone. 


	15. The Chair

Awakening

Chapter Fifteen: The Chair

By Stardust

A/N: I hope everyone is ready for a good chapter. I haven't written it yet (as I write this author's note) but I'm in amazing good spirits (because I'm listening to Aerosmith). I have a feeling this chapter is going to go infinitely better than the last one did. This chapter will be longer and it will be funnier and lighter and more things will be explained and I just know I'm going to love it so I think you're going to love it as well! But before I get to this chapter I need to re-cap the last chapter because who knows how long it has been since you read the last chapter.

SUMMARY: Last chapter started with all of them (and there are _a lot_ of them) arguing and discussing recent events. They eventually get Snape and Draco to help them get to Voldemort's fortress where they have decided Angie is located. So, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Kirsten—equipped with both wands and rings—set off for the fortress. They are immediately met with Voldemort is serpent form. Sirius takes off into the castle to find Angie. The kids battle with Voldemort for a while. Harry and Voldemort get into a strange duel for the ring of Slytherin (the whole battle thing was very strange in my opinion) and then, Zirconia, in ghost-like form appears. Meanwhile Sirius is rescuing Angie when Peter Pettigrew shows up and complicates the situation. He's not a problem for long. Sirius knocks him out and out the three of them go. Zirconia and Voldemort have a little disagreement which results in Voldemort's demise. (It was rather anti-climatic, to put it in Ron's words.) Voldemort dies and the castle starts to crumble. Angie and Sirius (and Pettigrew) barely make it out. Zirconia does _something_ to Kirsten and she collapses. And then, Sirius collapses and is bleeding from the head. After all of this, Harry decides to take Pettigrew and go get help. In the desperation of the moment he ends up pulling Hermione into a passionate, dramatic, cliché embrace. And that's where I left you: with Hermione to watch over a collapsed Kirsten and Sirius, and Ron and Angie who are suffering mentally. 

I promise you, this chapter will not be so much action/drama. The beginning will start that way but it will get better as things progress. (You know, I'm rather close to the end of this story! Cheers!)

Just as another little note, the Trial part of this chapter was originally written over a year ago because it was going to be a flashback, from Angie's point of view, to start out the third book in this series (_Zirconia_). However, I changed the ending to this story and so the trial fits nicely in here. That is why you'll see a little title in the middle of this chapter. I left it there because I thought it was funny.

THANK YOU!!!!!!!:

Hazelmist: I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much because I really hated writing that chapter. It was just a difficult one to get out. This one I'm trying to love, it's difficult too, but it's a fun chapter...sort of...Anyway, thanks for the review, it was awesome!

Lily Skylo: YES!! That atom joke rocks! I love it too! I first heard it and thought 'yeah, OK, it's kind of funny' and then I told it to my Mom, and she just lost it. She was laughing so hard, and so then, I started laughing and ever since then I've just loved it.

harrylissa=luv

bboo

sum1strange: Well, I think this chapter will have more answers...possibly...? I don't think it will confuse you...except, of course, the ending. But other than that, I think you'll enjoy this chapter. It's nothing like last chapter, so I tried my best to do more explaining. Grins Thanks for the : Yeah, obviously this is not you're penname but whatever...Last chapter was weird, I didn't send you an e-mail because my friend was the one who took the file and posted it for me and did last minute edits and stuff because I left for a really long time and I was finishing the chapter at the _last _minute and I just ran out of time for posting. So yeah, she didn't have the e-mail list and so the chapter was posted without an update reminder. Sorry about that but you're still on the list, I promise. You're still one of my list people!! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

ltnikki: Thanks for analysis. I totally agree with you. That's the sort of thing I mean when I say I hate last chapter. It just wasn't written right. Everything was there but it wasn't quite right. Peter was out of character, the whole Voldemort/Zirconia thing was wrong too but oh well. I was so sick of the chapter I just wanted to post it and be done!! Thanks for loving it anyway! And, yeah, my writing gets much better with the years (as it should) but I also have a lot of help from my friends. Particulary Harmony Slytherin, she loves this story and often inserts herself into the chapters. If you looked you could probably tell that she has written some of the random scenes because our styles are different. But anyway, thanks again.

James And Lily 4eva; I _love_ your review. It's short and sweet and absolutely perfect. You say exactly what you need to with just the right amount of emotion expressed with the all CAPS. Love it!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not what one would call a "spring-chicken". And there is only so much stress an old body can handle. At the moment, Albus Dumbledore was under a considerable amount of stress and he fancied that he came deathly close to having a stroke when Sierra Havairhafpvermin—without warning-- _screamed_ and nearly _flew_ to the window. Half a second later Remus Lupin literally _burst_ into his office shouting and waving a piece of parchment in his hand. Quite suddenly a firecracker exploded from Dumbledore's wand and the room fell deathly silent.

In a quiet and controlled motion Remus placed the piece of parchment—which happened to be the Marauder's Map—in front of Dumbledore and calmly pointed out a swift moving Harry Potter closely followed by none other than the infamous Peter Pettigrew heading toward the castle. Sierra urgently pointed to the window Harry could be seen sprinting across the grounds. Without a word Dumbledore was suddenly the first person out the door, Sierra and Remus literally on his heels.

The three came to a sliding halt in front of the entrance hall doors as they burst open and a battered-looking Harry Potter appeared, breathing hard. The three professors had learned from the recent experience not to burst open with questions all at once since it was counter-productive. Instead they waited impatiently for Harry to explain between breaths the situation.

"Pettigrew here—" Were his first words as he thrust the rat toward Remus. "Must get the others...Sirius and Kirsten—need medical—attention." Sierra felt her eyes expanding with fear at these words.

"Remus, I shall properly secure Pettigrew," Dumbledore broke in with authority, turning and taking the rat. "Go with Harry now. Sierra, fetch Madame Pomfrey and all the Professors who are able. I'll have the Minister here when you return."

* * *

Forcing back tears and cries of confusion, Hermione pulled out her wand and started casting the most complex protection wards known to wizardkind. She fancied her anger made them stronger.

When she was finished she bit her lip, wrung her hands, and then decided to see about Kirsten and Ron first. Kirsten was deathly cool to touch and her breathing was shallow and sporadic. Hermione was having a difficult time locating a pulse. She performed a few basic charms which she was sure had absolutely no effect and then turned to Ron who was absently stroking Kirsten's arm.

"This shouldn't have happened..." He said softly, his eyes distant. Hermione wanted to shake him and scream 'she's not dead yet!' But instead, she remained silent to regain control of herself.

"She's going to be OK, Ron," Hermione finally managed to say convincingly. She rather doubted that herself but it seemed like the right thing to say. Watching him be so pathetic made her feel suddenly very guilty. She had spent the past ten minutes puzzling over Harry and that fantastic kiss and here Ron was, suffering insupportable heartbreak.

Sirius was not in any better condition. Angie had calmed herself enough to try and stop the bleeding and cushion his head. But his deathly pallor and shallow pulse scared Hermione much more than she would dare to admit. She concluded he was hit in the head with a falling boulder and shuddered to think what sort of condition his skull was in at the present.

Before she could collect herself enough to form a plan she became aware of a distant noise. It wasn't the continuing rumbling from the nearby castle. This was different. It reminded her of an animal in pain. The sound--which was growing louder by the minute-- rather reminded her of a dying cat.

Her eyes shone with fear as she scanned the land around them. Not far off she spotted a rapidly approaching figure dressed in all black moving at an incredible rate of speed—right toward them. Fear gripped her heart, all her muscles constricted, as she watched in horror. The black figure was flailing and screaming.

It was human, it was running, and it was in pain.

It was moving faster and coming closer and closer. The man was only twenty feet away now. Feeling like she was about to be sick Hermione raised her wand and opened her mouth but was delayed as the man slipped on a rock, and still screaming and flailing fell to the ground and writhed around in a grotesque manner.

Breathing shallowly and rapidly Hermione's eyes swept the landscape and realized others just like the first were coming. Several...at least twenty... Not all were running and screaming. Some seemed quite in control of themselves. And one in particular was holding a wand and approaching rather quickly.

Suddenly Hermione remembered her fourth year when she had seen Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup and realized these people looked the same as she remembered the Death Eaters. With a painful lurch of her stomach she realized she was about to have a show-down with the Death Eater holding the wand.

One hand was gripping the opposite arm's forearm like death, but other than that, he didn't seem to be suffering as the others were. The background noise of screams made Hermione's head spin. She gripped her wand and tried to block out the noise. She had to protect Ron and Kirsten and Sirius and Professor Star. She couldn't be reminded of horror movies from her childhood or the day her parent's were murdered in Diagon Alley. She had to focus all her efforts on protecting those four from the Death Eater that was nearly upon them. All her energy had to be channeled on stopping him...

* * *

Arnold Peasegood, fifteen year employee of the Ministry of Magic, Master Obliviator and member of the Alliance, stumbled into Nicolette Noire's Paris apartment in quite a rush. George, in a state of shock, leapt to his feet.

"There's a big fucking deal at Hogwarts!" Peasegood shouted, pointing this way and that like a madman. "Dumbledore said something about Harry Potter and Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew! Ministry's going ballistic!"

"We're going to Hogwart's!" Nikki declared, grabbing George by his collar and hauling him out the door and down the stairs, Peasegood leading the way. Nikki had had enough of the inadequate letters bringing inadequate news every half hour. She wanted action. She had never been one to stand for sitting and waiting. The gnawing fear was far too much for her to handle.

On the way out Peasegood managed to snatch a bottle of vodka and kicked back generously on their trip. He always claimed he worked better half-drunk. George could never quite understand this and was actually quite unsettled by it. Arnold Peasegood's job was to obliviate people's minds, mostly muggles who've stumbled upon something they shouldn't have. Occasionally he has to deal with meddlesome wizards who discover something they ought not to have. At any rate, George would not feel safe knowing that Arnie Peasegood had had a shot of vodka if Arnie were about to tamper with his mind.

On the trip to Hogwarts Arnie and George exchanged information and tried to piece together the puzzle. Events of the past day were absolutely amazing. Less than twenty-four hours after the Ministry was baffled by Sirius' disappearing body he was found alive, but seriously injured and Peter Pettigrew—who had long been dead—was found alive. Arnie was contagiously excited. Huge, history-changing events were taking place on this day and he couldn't stand the suspense. Everyone, it seemed, wanted in on the piece of the action. (Except for Hermione, who at that moment was wishing she were anywhere but where she was—that is, facing off with a half-crazed Death Eater.)

* * *

Hogwarts was hysterical. Frantic people were dashing around the hallways. No one was quite sure _exactly_ what was happening at the moment. They knew only that it required fast movement and a rapid pulse.

Sierra was currently racing down the steps to the dungeon's shouting "SEVERUS!" At the top of her lungs and praying she didn't fall and break a bone. She found him in his office, white as a ghost, his back pressed firmly against the wall. A rush of words flowed from Sierra's mouth in a tangled mess but she cut herself off when she realized Severus Snape was in a considerable amount of pain and doing all he could not to shout out.

She rushed to him and he showed her the source of his great pain. He held out his arm and he pulled back the sleeve, and screamed. His forearm was glowing. The dark mark was literally red-hot and his entire arm looked red and sun-burned. "I...I can't..." Snape managed to sputter in obvious pain. Sierra's eyes snapped back to his arm and she watched in horror as crimson blood started to leak from the dark mark down his arm and onto the floor. Her mouth dropping open she looked up in time to see his eyes roll back and catch him as he slumped over in a dead faint.

With a yelp of shock Sierra hauled him to his desk and took off at a run shouting for anyone who might be able to help him. She was running up the stairs and shouting so much that she was even paying attention to what was in front of her and crashed headlong into George Weasley.

In a rather frantic and garbled way Sierra managed to explain what was happening to Snape and brought Nikki, George and Arnie down to the dungeons. Leaving George and Nikki to tend to Snape, Sierra and Arnie set off in opposite directions in desperate search for Dumbledore. Most of the others had set off to Voldemort's fortress to help Sirius and Kirsten.

Arnie started randomly opening doors and shouting as he went. As this point he was drunker than he'd admit and his mind was starting to go a little fuzzy. He came upon one door that was locked and he somehow got it into his head that he _had_ to open the door. With considerable effort he broke into McGonagall's office...

* * *

Hermione's right hand was starting to ache from clenching her wand so tightly. She was literally grinding her heels into the ground to prepare herself for the duel ahead. This would be the single most important fight of her life. She had never in her life felt more unprepared. Why had she spent so much time memorizing _Hogwarts, a History_ instead of _Dueling Techniques for the Modern Witch_?

The Death Eater was even closer. He was disabling her protection wards as if they were performed by a clumsy first year. Hermione, who rarely suffered from false modesty concerning her intelligence and her ability to cast powerful spells, found her resolve failing. If he was that powerful, she probably didn't stand a chance...

The last of her wards was down. Malevolent eyes surveyed the scene. Sneering lips curled at the pathetic sight behind Hermione. The Death Eater quickly realized that Hermione was not a Death Eater herself, therefore an enemy he could release some anger against. He raised his wand. She raised hers.

With a muffled cry, the Death Eater suddenly crumpled to the ground. Hermione's disbelieving eyes looked where he had been only moments before. Remus Lupin and Harry Potter were standing there. Lupin's anxious face was taking in the surroundings. Harry's countenance was pasty white. Hermione had never seen anything so beautiful. So she did what any damsel in distress would do when the heroes were almost too late.

She fainted.

* * *

Remus would never remember how he managed to get a hysterical Ron and Angie, deadweights Hermione, Sirius, and Kirsten along with a near-hysterical Harry Potter away from all the Death Eaters and the ruinous remains of Voldemort's fortress. He supposed it was nothing short of miraculous. It must have helped that all the Death Eaters were writhing in agony and therefore not putting up much of a fight.

However, he could remember the look on Sierra's face when they made it back to Hogwarts with painful clarity. Harry was carrying Hermione. Remus could tell by the look on poor Sierra's face that she thought her daughter was...but Hermione was perfectly fine and awake only a few moments later. They were carrying Kirsten and Sirius by magic. Remus spent a moment he didn't have to spare wondering why Harry had insisted on carrying Hermione himself.

Several Ministry officials, four doctors, and the promise that Dumbledore would join them shortly took Sirius away almost immediately. The Headmaster first subdued Angie, who was literally in hysterics, then lead the somber procession to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey only glanced at Kirsten before informing them in one curt phrase that she would have to go to Saint Mungo's. She wouldn't answer any questions after that concerning Kirsten. She was also terribly insistent that Angie be examined at the hospital as well.

Just as things were beginning to calm down and two nurses arrived to help transport Kirsten to the hospital, Harry collapsed. At first the nurses insisted that Harry come with them to St. Mungo's (they were both young, pretty witches and immediately recognized Harry, Remus thought cynically), but Madame Pomfrey insisted that she could handle a collapse due to exhaustion perfectly well on her own. So the nurses left rather disappointed, with Kirsten, Angie, and Ron, who was perfectly fine except for cuts and bruises but who refused to be parted from Kirsten.

Madame Pomfrey put Harry to bed, and ordered the same for Hermione. Before Remus had really started to process everything that had happened in the last hour, he found himself being shooed out of the Hospital Wing. He stood outside in the corridor, blinked at the doorway, then turned to Sierra. After all the excitement of the afternoon (had it only been one day!?) it was odd to be in a silent hall.

"She made it. She's alive," Sierra finally managed to whisper, and Remus didn't have to ask who she was talking about.

"And the others will make it to," Remus said with a conviction he didn't feel. Sierra nodded shakily. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled her into an embrace and was not surprised to feel hot tears on his shoulder as Sierra finally let the relief and all the new fears sink in.

* * *

There he was, at least seven foot tall, mysteriously cloaked in all black. His muscles were huge and his voice was gruff and evil-sounding. His black eyes gleamed challengingly into Harry's green ones.

Harry suddenly felt rather short, skinny, weak, and all together insecure about himself, faced with this 'modern marvel'. "So, Apollo, we meet at last," Harry finally managed to squeak in a much higher voice than his opponent. A low rumbling emanated from that dark face and Harry took this as a laugh. Apollo flexed his hands as if he were ready for a confrontation.

Hermione, who was off to the side a little ways, let out a startled breath. She was wearing a daring little black dress with shocking leather boots and her hair was pulled back into a playful ponytail.

It was the dead of night and the three were in a dimly lit alleyway. A chill wind blew about them and the pavement beneath them was slick with recent precipitation. Harry was ready for a show-down.

Harry unleashed his wand in one swift movement. "No Harry! Don't!" Hermione cried, her voice pleading.

"It's something I have to do Hermione," Harry explained bravely and turned to face his formidable opponent.

"No Harry! Harry! Harry..."

Harry was suddenly aware of the cushy warmness around his body and he blinked groggily. Very carefully he sat up and found himself gazing at Hermione who was looking very different from the vision he had just had in his bizarre dream.

"You were dreaming," She said, an amused half-smile on her face. Harry instantly felt his face grow red and wondered if he had said anything in his sleep. "You're muscles were all tensed." Harry managed to shrug as if he didn't remember dreaming.

"How long have I been sleeping?" He asked sleepily.

"About sixteen hours," Hermione replied.

"Sixteen!?" Harry cried, now fully awake. "Why didn't somebody wake me!?"

"After being awake for nearly forty-eight hours you deserved the rest. And besides, no one really needed your assistance."

"But still...I mean...what did I miss?"

"Not much..." Hermione sighed disappointedly. "Kirsten hasn't awakened—"

"—Do they know for sure that she's going to be OK though?" Harry cut in.

Hermione shook her head. "They still haven't decided. Her condition is listed as unsteady until she wakes up. Her vitals are steady though. Ron is ever at her side.

"Ginny is recovering nicely though. Sirius is still in the prison ward of St. Mungo's being treated for a fractured skull. They've decided that he has no brain damage. He's under strict lock-down still. Absolutely no visitors.

"I expect Dumbledore at any moment now. He's going to release us to go to the hospital and make the rounds."

With that rather depressing and unpromising news Harry slid out of bed, fully clothed, and assessed the damage done to his hair in the mirror. Hermione's eyes were set on the back of his head but her mind was far away.

She remembered collapsing from sheer relief. From then on everything had been a whirl. Professors and ministry officials had surrounded her, practically suffocated her. They peppered her with questions, they examined her for injuries and on and on until she had finally been allowed some blissful sleep.

Everything happened so quickly she had nearly forgotten about that moment of passion she had shared with Harry. Her mind certainly hadn't had much time to dwell on that event. And she was destined not to dwell on it just then. Dumbledore arrived with a few grave words and warnings. He released them with Bill and Sierra and to St. Mungo's they went.

* * *

They made a somber processional and forced out conversation. "Twenty-seven more arrests were made while you were sleeping Harry," Bill announced as they were entering the massive hospital. "Seven were ministry officials. Seven! And one..." He hesitated with a mixture of emotion before speaking. "One was Lucius Malfoy."

Harry fought to keep his countenance under control and to not show any emotion. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise though. On second thought, she couldn't really understand why this news surprised her.

The ministry had been able to make a huge amount of arrests based on the fact that Death Eaters across the world were collapsing in insufferable pain since the demise of Lord Voldemort. Once their Dark Marks were found and identified probable cause was obtained to search into their personal lives and evidence of dark activity was being dug up everywhere. There were an awful lot of seemingly regular people who were now sitting in a prison cell.

One person was not in a prison cell—per se—Peter Pettigrew was in a much more safe place deep inside of Hogwarts under strict care of Albus Dumbledore and two very severe ministry officials.

"Has anything more been decided about Sirius?" Hermione asked her mother.

"Sadly no," Sierra replied. "Dumbledore's been fighting hard but the ministry is still trying to process and deal with information right now. They're still in a frenzy over all the Death Eaters and everyone's buzzing about Sirius and Pettigrew. Word is Fudge has barricaded himself in his office for the past twenty hours and he won't respond to any of Dumbledore's urgent owls."

"The rumor is," Bill added, "Dumbledore has cleaned out the school owlrey. He's got owls out all over the bloody world. And so does everyone else. There've been muggle reports of strange owl sightings, just like the first time You-Know-Who did a disappearing act."

"He's gone for good this time," Harry replied harshly with such authority in his voice that they all fell silent for the rest of their trip.

They first went past Sirius's cell/hospital room. They couldn't get in or see him but they decided to try anyway. Harry paused outside the doorway, a horrible construction of shiny metal. After that they dropped in to see Ginny. She was awake and rather annoyed about being in a hospital bed, despite the fact that she looked extremely frail and pathetic.

Then they went up to Kirsten's room. It was very quiet here. Angie and Ron had been keeping constant vigil. They all found themselves whispering softly to each other, trying to sound normal and ignore the fact that nobody knew what was happening with Kirsten.

Angie looked like death. One could only imagine what she was experiencing. She couldn't see Sirius. In fact, it was all she could do to get any news of his condition from anyone and Kirsten was totally comatose. Angie was having a rough week.

"Oh Harry," Angie whispered tearfully when she saw him. "You remind me so much of James..." She continued, pulling him into a hug. Harry felt his cheeks redden as he awkwardly patted his Professor on the back. Absently he wondered what he should say to a remark like that. Nothing sounded right and all of it ran along the lines of 'Well, he _was_ my father.' So he remained silent until she chose to break the embrace.

"Have you heard any news about Sirius?" She asked, looking from Harry to Hermione to Sierra to Bill.

"Just that he's being treated for a fractured skull and broken hand," Bill told her.

"Broken hand?" Hermione questioned and Bill nodded.

"Oh dear," Angie said. "He knocked Pettigrew out with one punch. It must have hurt like the devil but he never said a thing."

"And that was _after_ he'd already punched Josh," Hermione added, shaking her head slightly.

"Josh?" Angie asked sharply. Hermione patiently explained how Kirsten had accused him and how Sirius and come to her rescue at the last minute. "_Jesus,_" Angie replied when Hermione had finished. "So now he knows the truth about Kirsten..." She said, distantly casting her eyes on her unmoving daughter.

"Not exactly..." Bill interrupted softly. All eyes in the room snapped suddenly in his direction. He coughed nervously as he realized everyone was now waiting for an explanation. "Well, you see...Arnold Peasegood, Obliviator, Alliance member, came in from Paris yesterday with Nikki and George and, well, George said he had been drinking quite a lot of vodka. (Always his drink of choice. Nasty stuff in my opinion, burns the whole way down.) When Sierra and I found him yesterday he had forced his way into McGonagall's office and he was shouting about Josh and Sirius. It turns out ol' Arnie got the whole story out of Josh and Arnie obliviated him."

Angie gasped. "Completely?"

"Oh no," Bill assured her. "At first it seemed in his drunken state Arnie may have caused some damage to the poor fellow but we brought him 'round and managed to fix everything. Being an Alliance member and a good friend of Sirius' I couldn't let Josh go until I'd made certain he'd forgotten about the little incident in the Transfiguration classroom and was absolutely certain Kirsten Star was his daughter."

"So he doesn't know?" Hermione asked, just for clarification and Bill shook his head.

"God bless you for that," Angie replied with feeling. "Too bad you couldn't have made him forget he's suing me."

Bill shrugged and spread his palms, a sheepish sort of grin on his face. "If I had known I would have helped you out."

"What about you Angie?" Sierra cut in, she had had enough talk about Sirius and Josh. "Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yes," Angie said, her eyes flashing self-consciously. She knew Sierra's question had been prompted only by concern but she couldn't help wondering if Sierra knew she was pregnant. "I'm fine. I didn't sustain any injuries..." Sierra wanted to say more but couldn't really come up with a response to Angie's remark.

"Well...I should continue making the rounds," Sierra admitted. "I'll send word immediately if Dumbledore is able to get a hold of Fudge. Kirsten is going to be OK, Angie. She will," Sierra added, hugging her friend.

"Thank you," Angie said, barely audible and Sierra and Bill retreated.

* * *

Five days after the ordeal Kirsten woke up. She was severely weak and slept most of the time, but she was definitely on the road to recovery. There was still no news on Sirius. Dumbledore left Hogwarts and went directly to London and hadn't been seen or heard from for four days. All of Hogwarts would remain in a constant state of stress until the moment they heard any word at all.

After two weeks Dumbledore finally made the announcement that he'd twisted enough arms. Fudge had reluctantly agreed to hold a 'trial' of sorts. Something that would go on the record and give Sirius a proper chance to tell the whole story. Dumbledore insisted that it be held at Hogwarts as soon as possible and that only very select members of the public be allowed to attend the 'trial' live. Of course, those select members contained all the prefects from Hogwarts, the Head Boy and Girl, and Harry and Kirsten because of their personal involvement in the affair.

Sirius had fully recovered from his injuries and St. Mungo's announced they would no longer keep him. All the press was much too much for the hospital to handle. Dumbledore twisted hundreds more arms and got people to agree to allow Sirius two very brief visits. Since Dumbledore was orchestrating the 'trial' he was allowed to speak with Sirius for fifteen precious minutes. One other person was to be allowed the chance to see Sirius and then he was to be transported under strict secrecy and extreme security to the depths of the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic.

Ginny Weasley recovered perfectly and insisted upon making a formal apology to Professor Star. Angie was overcome with tears and hugged the unsuspecting Ginny, sobbing about understanding the situation and complete forgiveness. So, it was the middle of the week, the middle of the afternoon and Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Angela Star, and a weak but awake Kirsten Star were gathered in Kirsten's hospital room having a quiet conversation when Albus Dumbledore entered with the news.

"Sirius is being relocated to the Department of Mysteries in half an hour," Dumbledore announced, speaking quickly and avoiding direct eye contact. "I am to be allowed fifteen minutes of monitored conversation with him before he leaves. And you, Angela, are allowed no more than five minutes of conversation with Sirius to be recorded and monitored by an IAA official and a Department of Mysteries Agent. In exactly twenty-five minutes you will be escorted into his hospital room so I suggest you think about what you need to say beforehand."

At some point during the conversation Angie had risen to her feet, her eyes wide, her heart racing. She was so shocked by the announcement she couldn't even utter any words but was quickly swept away by Dumbledore.

* * *

It was strange how open the five of them were. They readily discussed the battle and all the events surrounding the whole ordeal. The four older students seemed ready to regale Ginny with their tale.

"One thing I don't understand," Ginny interrupted them after over an hour of discussion. "Why couldn't Harry put on the ring?"

Harry hesitated, knowing that he didn't have an answer to that question. Hermione, however, came to the rescue. "You know," She said thoughtfully. "I'd been wondering the same thing. The only conclusion I could reach was that one of them, Harry or You-Know-Who, had to be dead. There were apparently two heirs of Slytherin alive. Until one of them was dead, the other couldn't wear the ring and wield the power. I can't really say why the rings transformed after the battle. Perhaps Zirconia disabled them in her final attack."

"She's not gone you know," Kirsten said, softly but with feeling and authority.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, hesitantly. She knew this conversation could lead to controversy and was trying to be careful.

"She definitely drained my power and took a shot at me, but she didn't destroy herself in the process. She's still out there somewhere and that wasn't the last time we're going to see her," Kirsten explained.

Hermione's eyes slid slowly to Ron who was wearing a far off gaze and then to Harry who, in stark contrast, made direct eye contact with her. Slowly, she became aware of a chill creeping down her neck and goosebumps rising on her arms. She suddenly felt the need to look behind her. 

Kirsten's words rang true, no matter what any of them wanted to believe. They couldn't argue with her and they didn't doubt that she was right. The tension in the room seemed to bother Ginny the most and she desperately sought to keep the conversation going.

"But you all still have the rings..." She said, in a small voice.

"Sure," Hermione said, sort of in passing. "But they're worthless now. They've turned into ordinary metal. They have no power any longer...so far as we can tell."

"I don't understand," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry Ginny," Ron told his sister. "You're not the only one."

* * *

Angie's head was swimming, and understandably so. Five minutes. That was all she would get. Five precious minutes. There were a thousand, thousand things she needed to say, wanted to say.

She had immediately decided not to tell him about the baby. She would only have five minutes and then she wouldn't see him for God only knew how long. The last thing she wanted was for him to sit all alone in a cell somewhere and puzzle over a thousand questions about a baby. She wanted to tell him when the time was right. When they had time to talk about it.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. Dumbledore's time was up...he'd be coming out any second... and here he is...and there he goes. Before she could really think about what was happening someone had a rough grip on her arm and they were shuffling her down a narrow hallway. She had already been thoroughly searched and so she would be going directly to Sirius.

A door opened and she was suddenly inside and there he was. She couldn't move. She just stood there, knowing perfectly well that the clock was ticking, knowing perfectly well there were several things she needed to say. He just started at her too. It had been over two weeks. And before that, she had thought he was dead...

Of course, her last vision of him before they took him away he had been pale and bleeding and didn't look very much alive... But here he was. He was looking perfectly healthy and normal, just like any living human being.

"Angie..." He whispered and she felt chills rush through her body.

"The doctors say Kirsten will be OK," She said, suddenly remembering some of the things she had planned to tell him.

"Thank God," He replied faintly, his eyes still in a far-off gaze. "And the others?"

"All fine. What about you?"

He waved her away. "Angie, there's going to be a trial. Swear to me that you will go to Josh's lawyers and sign an agreement to settle no matter what the amount of money. Swear to me you'll settle with Josh immediately."

Angie's face contorted into a deep frown. She could not understand what the hell this had to do with _anything. _She hadn't seen the man in over two weeks and the last time she _had_ seen him he had been near death and the only thing he had to say was 'settle with Josh'??

"I promise," She managed to stammer, her head still swirling with confusion.

"Do it today. No matter how much money he wants."

"...OK..."

"Thirty seconds," One of the surly looking guards announced. A thousand thoughts burst into Angie's mind at once and she opened her mouth to speak but Sirius beat her to it. He was grinning, his eyes sparkling.

"Hey Angie," He said, that mischievous twinkle mesmerizing her. "Tell Harry, the Cannon Fan, that I bet him a thousand Galleons the Arrows will not only win the Quidditch League next season but _crush_ the Cannons."

The guards were binding him, leading him away. He was disappearing quickly and she was staring open-mouthed. Is he talking to me about _QUIDDITCH!?!?_ In a matter of seconds he had disappeared and she wouldn't be able to talk to him for another two weeks.

She turned to the empty cell with it's dismal stark walls and screamed a cry of utter frustration.

* * *

She didn't settle with Josh that day. It was three days later that she, Joshua Thompson, and his anorexic succubus of a lawyer gathered in an empty classroom at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had offered to accompany her and ensure fair play, but Angie assured him that she would be fine. The Headmaster had a hundred more important things to deal with even before the downfall of Voldemort.

The lawyer smiled, revealing two rows of small, perfectly white and pointed teeth as she pushed the thick sheaf of parchment toward Angie. Angie glanced over it and felt her temper rise. The sum of money made her eyes bulge and the rest of the document outlined a payment plan and reasons she was paying in the first place. She imagined what the price would be if Josh remembered the truth about Kirsten...

She forced her hand to be steady as she lifted the quill and slowly filled it with ink. She felt as if she were signing away her soul. Who did Sirius think he was, forcing her to do this?

There it was, her name, Angela Star, on the thick black line at the bottom. The lawyer retrieved it quickly and Angie could only watch helplessly as Josh signed it ruthlessly. She had never realized a quill could be such a devastating weapon. He looked at her, triumph written on his every feature. In that moment she hated him more than ever before.

* * *

Classes were terribly disrupted over then next few weeks. Potions wasn't taught at all for a solid week as Snape recovered, and his temper was at its worst when he returned. Other teachers, mostly Professor Star, seemed to disappear for a few classes at a time.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were forced back into school a mere eight days after their ordeal. Ron spent every single moment thinking about Kirsten, who was still at St. Mungo's and alone while Ron and Angie were at school. Eventually their visits harassed the nurses so much that Kirsten was transferred into Madame Pomfrey's confident (and competent) hands.

Draco and Ginny shared a private reunion. Unfortunately Ron noticed immediately that Ginny was not in the common room and Hermione was forced to disclose her whereabouts. It took Hermione and Harry the better part of an hour and several reminders of Draco's help in getting to the castle to convince him not to run all over the castle searching for them so he could disembowel Draco.

In other words, other than Kirsten's absence, things had returned to normal.

Shortly after they returned to school Dumbledore made the announcement concerning Sirius's trial. The entire student body started whispering, and the buzzing sound reached a fever pitch as the Headmaster continued to explain that the prefects, the Head Boy and Girl, and Harry Potter and Kirsten Star would be allowed to attend the trial. Never had non-prefects been so jealous.

The school was practically saturated with anticipation as the date of the trial drew nearer. Even the professors started to pay less attention in class. The days passed slowly until finally, FINALLY, that day dawned when they were free from class and forced to eat breakfast in their common rooms because the Great Hall was being prepared for the arrival of the Minister of Magic, the Head of the IAA, half the Ministry and other boring adults, but most importantly...Sirius Black.

* * *

Leprechauns, Goblins, Hippogriffs, Even Mahogany Chairs!...anything but husbands

By: Angela Star (**_not_** Thompson)[insert Sirius: BLACK!!]

Angie was breaking her New Year's resolution. She had made several—stop drinking, stop smoking, stop popping sleeping pills—all of which had remained intact solely because she was pregnant. In this case, it was her fingernails. Her beautiful, long fingernails had, in the last fifteen minutes, been reduced to torn, ragged nothingness.

Through all the weeks that she waited for this day she had managed to find something else to occupy her hands, but as she waited for Fudge to begin the trial, her eyes glued to Sirius's pathetic form magically bound to the chair in front of her, all her resolve evaporated. Of course, when she had made that resolution, even SHE hadn't expected what the rest of the year would bring.

Sirius was innocent, of course, but that just made it all the more nerve-racking. Was innocent until proven guilty law in Britain, or had she spent too many years in America? As she sat with all the other professors in the front row behind the ragged chair where Sirius sat, she searched for another fingernail to chew.

He looked terrible! Naturally she hadn't been expecting the suave, handsome heartthrob she remembered from her days at school, but nothing prepared her for the now shoulder length tangled hair and too-thin wrists tied tightly with magical rope to the arms of a beaten old wooden chair.

In front of Sirius's ragged chair sat Dumbledore and Fudge (in very nice chairs). Along both walls sat high-ranking Ministry officials and aurors (in medium chairs). She saw Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer and managed to pry her fingertips from her teeth long enough to wave. Elizabeth didn't wave back; she was staring at Sirius.

The Minister stood and the entire Great Hall went silent, which was a pretty impressive feat, considering all the students present. Angie cast a worried glance behind her where Kirsten, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting. Unsurprisingly, her eyes stayed longest on her daughter's pale face. She had barely enough strength to convince Madame Pomfrey she was ready for the trial, even after nearly a month of bed rest. She had changed as much as Sirius in the month since their duel with the Dark Lord. She had allowed her hair to be charmed back to blonde for a few weeks, but insisted that for the trial it remained its natural black. Luckily, Kirsten's habit of dying her hair kept people from asking any awkward questions...

"The trial of Sirius Black is now in session," Fudge said in a voice that told Angie 'let's get this over with so we can kill the guy'. Angie scowled. She had wondered how Dumbledore convinced Fudge to let Sirius have a trial...and she still didn't know. She suspected Fudge owed him a favor, but if Dumbledore didn't want to tell her, then she would probably never know.

Dumbledore had been allowed a few more depressingly short meetings with Sirius where they discussed things like who they should have testify and their "trial strategy". Really, she didn't see how it would be possible for Sirius to be proclaimed guilty in front of dozens of the highest ranking officials in the world once they had heard Peter Pettigrew incriminate himself. But still, she was jittery.

"Bring in the first witness," Fudge commanded. Angie spun around as she heard the doors open and stared.

"State your name for the record, please," Instructed Josh Thompson...JOSH THOMPSON?! Angie stared in shock at her ex-husband. Since when was he making the inquiries? He hadn't mentioned it when she had met with him and his lawyer and agreed to give him an obscene amount of money... She groaned inwardly, she was going to have to testify about _that_ night...she forced herself to focus on the witness, which wasn't very difficult.

"Griphook," The goblin finally answered. Angie blinked...she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts of Josh that she had failed to notice the witness was not at all human. Angie looked from Griphook to Josh to Sirius and back again.

Goblins?

"Do you know Mr. Black?" Josh asked.

"Yes," Griphook replied, rolling his eyes. "Obviously." Angie began chewing her nails again. She realized just how little she knew Sirius and his recent going-ons. A goblin? What good would a goblin do?

"How did he make your acquaintance?" Josh asked, annoyed, but determined to properly question the witness.

"He has a bank account," Growled Griphook. Angie knew from personal experience that goblins from Gringotts did NOT like being asked about the personal accounts of their...clients.

"How much is in that account, Mr. Griphook?" Josh asked. That put the poor goblin over the top.

Griphook stood and lunged at Josh, screaming curse words in gobbledegook. Angie started laughing as she saw the goblin attacking her ex husband. She was exceedingly glad that Kirsten found gobbledegook dull and therefore couldn't understand what the creature was saying...even if it was hilarious. On the other hand, it wouldn't surprise her if Hermione could understand... There were only two other people in the room who understood the goblin tongue. Dumbledore was chuckling and Fudge did not look amused.

"Take a seat, Mr. Griphook," Dumbledore said, his voice serious, but looking very amused indeed. Still muttering, the goblin obliged.

"You are under oath, Mr. Griphook, you must answer the question," Dumbledore continued. "I'm rather curious myself," He added thoughtfully. Angie was glad Dumbledore had insisted the goblin answer, though she didn't see how this was relevant to Sirius's innocence. She had heard from some sister Sirius had that he had...an enviable sum of money. She had always been curious about the exact amount. She glanced at Sirius, who was shaking his head. She listened curiously as Griphook muttered in gobbledegook.

Angie fell out of her seat in shock as the goblin muttered the sum. She turned her head to Sirius, who didn't realize what Griphook had said. "Damn, Black!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide. She quickly realized what she had said and glanced worriedly at Fudge. However, Fudge understood gobbledegook, and was too busy staring at Sirius in shock to listen to Angie. Dumbledore raised one eyebrow.

"What? What?" Josh demanded, annoyed that he didn't understand.

"I think, Mr. Griphook, that you should explain the language that the Ministry officials understand," Dumbledore suggested. He looked like he was having fun. The goblin muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Josh asked, happy that he was going to get the answer to his question.

The goblin muttered again, but not loudly enough.

"Excuse me?" Josh pressed delightfully.

"EIGHT HUNDRED THIRTY-SEVEN MILLION FIVE HUNDRED SIXTY-FOUR THOUSAND NINE HUNDRED EIGHTY-TWO GALLEONS, FOURTEEN SICKLES AND THREE KNUTS!" The aggravated goblin screamed. Goblins were not creatures known for their patience (or any other virtues).

The reaction in the Hall was...interesting. Meanwhile, Griphook returned to muttering in gobbledegook... something about nosy humans. (That was 837,564,982 galleons, for the mathematically challenged out there).

Sirius, whose head was drooping, looked up suddenly. "Did the interest rates go up or something?" He asked.

Griphook considered this for a moment. "Oh yes, they went up half a point last October. I think you were somewhere south of here so you may not have heard the news, though it was in the paper," He said.

"NEXT!" Fudge exclaimed over Sirius and Griphook, massaging his temples. The Hall's laughter began to die down as two guards carried Griphook, who was still muttering in gobbledegook, out of the room. So far, the trial wasn't progressing very well. At least, not from a legal standpoint. It was a legal joke, really, but Sirius, and oddly, Dumbledore seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Who put him on the witness list? And how drunk were they? Angie thought casting a suspicious glance towards Sirius.

Dumbledore lifted his wand and summoned a text book and guided it to the witness stand, which wasn't really a stand at all, but a handsome oak chair. It was quickly becoming The Chair in Angie's mind. Angie gave Dumbledore a very confused look, until the next 'witness' came in.

"Top o' the mornin' to ye!" The leprechaun exclaimed, lifting his green hat and bowing to Fudge, who could only stare. He skipped over to the chair and climbed on top of the book. Even with Hogwarts, A History the little creature was a number of feet shorter than Josh.

"Name?" Josh sighed, wearing an expression that clearly stated 'I feel like I'm at the circus.'

"Brandon Fishwick," The leprechaun replied happily. Angie couldn't help it, his ridiculously thick Irish accent was hilarious, and he was more than happy to testify. She let out a giggle and Fudge frowned at her. She quickly stifled it and spent the remainder of the interview trying to control herself.

Brandon Fishwick didn't give any more information than Griphook, (although he and Sirius got into an irrelevant argument about the opening line of a speech made by Patrick McLecture, another leprechaun, nearly giving Fudge a heart-attack) so Fudge dismissed him. Both the Minister and Josh were getting rather annoyed, much to Angie's delight. (Sirius and Dumbledore seemed to have concocted quite a show and were loving every minute of it.)

Fudge called for the next witness.

"Professor Star?" Dumbledore said. Angie felt her stomach tighten, was it her turn already? Quite suddenly this trial was becoming a reality and not a 'show'.

"Yes Headmaster?" She asked nervously.

"Would you be willing to translate for our next witness? He doesn't speak English very well." Angie let out a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Oh my God," Fudge muttered and Angie grinned.

"Of course, headmaster," She said standing. Her relief quickly turned into stomach tightening nervousness as she realized she was going to have to pass Josh.

"Hello Angela," He muttered coldly.

"Hello, Joshua," She replied in a flat voice.

"Well?" Fudge asked looking around for the next witness, rather irritated. He was met with a loud squawk, which Angie mentally translated as Well what? She started laughing but Fudge was too distracted to glare.

Hagrid was leading a hippogriff into the 'courtroom'.

"Name?" Josh said, resigning himself to the absurd witnesses of the trial as the chaos in the room began to settle down.

"What's your name?" Angie asked the hippogriff politely, in the squawking and clucks they used among themselves. She imagined she looked rather ridiculous to most of the people in the room. (She wondered what the court recorder was doing at this point...)

"Buckbeak is my name, and I must say how pleased I am to hear someone who can speak properly," He replied, exceedingly polite for a hippogriff.

"Well, thank you," She replied smiling.

"Tell me, are you Mrs. Angela Thompson?" The hippogriff continued.

"Yes, actually, before I was divorced," She answered, surprised that he knew her name...er, what used to be her name. She knew hippogriffs were extremely intelligent but she didn't realize they were psychic too. Maybe Sirius had mentioned her...

"Sirius speaks of you often," he explained, just adding to her suspicions that he was psychic.

"Does he now? You know him?" Angie thought this was all very amusing.

"Yes, of course. I've been on the run with him for four years," He replied rather smugly. If that was possible for a hippogriff.

"Really?" Angie replied, trying to picture Sirius being inconspicuous with a hippogriff...

"PROFESSOR STAR!!!!" Fudge screamed over the squawking. Angie turned guiltily.

"Yes, Minister?" She asked. She noticed Dumbledore's mouth was twitching.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Angie stared at Fudge for a moment, before realizing it wasn't him who had spoken. She and Fudge both turned to Sirius, who looked back at them innocently.

"Hold it," The Minister demanded through gritted teeth, turning back to Angie. "Now, what is its name?"

"Oh, right!" Angie said blushing. "His name is Buckbeak." Angie was amazed at the chaos this brought to the hall. MacNair lunged at the poor creature; Draco Malfoy went rigid; Harry, Ron, and Hermione collapsed with laughter; all the representatives from the Care of Magical Creatures Department started yelling; Fudge looked outraged; and Josh went red with anger at not understanding.

"What kind of trial is this?" Fudge roared, voicing what Angie had been thinking for a long time.

"Not very popular around here, are you?" She asked Buckbeak, grinning at the chaos Sirius had brought back to the castle.

"They tried to execute me. Sirius and I both have several people who would like us dead, you see," He explained proudly. "And you can tell the Minister that this is Sirius Black's trial, and he should have expected chaos."

"You understand them?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh yes, Sirius talks to me all the time, I don't answer him of course."

"You can speak English?" She was shocked; she had never known a hippogriff to speak English, not that she had talked to a great number of hippogriffs.

"Not very well, my genetic make-up doesn't allow me to learn the language of Man," Buckbeak replied winking. Angie started laughing so hard that she couldn't stop. Before she knew it, she was holding her sides which were aching with laughter.

"Dumbledore, do something with your Professor!" Fudge commanded. Dumbledore

helped Angie up and took her shoulder trying to calm her as he led her back to her seat.

"Hmm, I didn't realized I was so amusing," Said Buckbeak thoughtfully, "Maybe I should start a stand up act."

Angie burst into hysterical laughter...again. She didn't even notice that the entire Hall was giving her an identical "Look" except for Kirsten, who was looking away with an expression of mortification.

She realized she wasn't doing the best job of controlling her emotions but who could blame her. The stress upon her was considerable and she wasn't handling it well...

"Get it out of here," Fudge said, gesturing to Buckbeak, who allowed himself to be escorted out by Hagrid (who was crying with happiness at Buckbeak's return) "And get her out of here, too!"

Two guards approached Angie, who was still laughing madly. She struggled, forcing herself to calm down.

"No!" She gasped. "No, I have to testify!"

"SHE'S going to testify?!" Fudge and Josh exclaimed in unison, Fudge in horror and Josh in shock.

"Yes, of course. You'll have to wait for her testimony, however, we have several witnesses to go," Dumbledore answered, unfazed.

"Very well, leave her alone," Fudge sighed, against his better judgment. The two guards released their grip on Angie, who harrumphed. "So, Albus," Fudge continued, "Who's your next...victim?"

"Myrtle Mason," Dumbledore replied, looking down at his watch. "She should be here any moment now."

"About bloody time," Fudge muttered. "A human witness!"

"Well..." Dumbledore looked around the room rather guiltily. "Not exactly..."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" Fudge growled in a dangerously low voice. Dumbledore opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted by a loud howl.

"Ah," Dumbledore said happily. "That's her now." Angie turned in her seat to see this Myrtle Mason. For a moment she just stared, unable to believe that anything could be wilder than a hippogriff, a goblin, and a leprechaun. She had just been proven wrong as Moaning Myrtle flew up to The Chair, wailing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing," Myrtle replied sulkily. She was given a few moments to compose herself, a result of mere shock rather than courtesy.

"What is your name?" Josh finally choked.

"Myrtle Marissa Melinda Miranda Mary Martha Maribelle Miria Mercedes Missy Monica May Misty Melonie Mandy Marianna Maxine Meagan Melody Mya Michelle Melissa Margaret Micky Myrna Morgan Marina Mariah Madeline Madison Maureen Minerva Maisy Maude Margo Marietta Monique Mable Marian Mia Moe Molly Mason." The ghost girl replied, seeming quite proud of herself.

A moment of silence.

"That's it!" A frustrated voice finally cried, and they all turned to court recorder, standing up and red faced. "I give up!"

Everyone broke out into babble. From behind, Angie heard Harry comment in delight, "Who knew Myrtle had more names than I do! And they all begin with 'M'!"

"Wow, aren't we feeling smart today," Ron remarked sarcastically.

"I wonder if one of those is _my_ middle name..." Kirsten said thoughtfully, trying to recall them all. Meanwhile, Fudge was really beginning to lose it.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" He cried. "First a goblin, then a leprechaun, then a bloody HIPPOGRIFF for Merlin's beard! And now I get a girl with forty freaking middle names!"

"Forty-one," Myrtle corrected sullenly. Fudge's face turned purple with rage.

"I REFUSE to have a dead person in this courtroom!" He cried at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream silenced all the noise in the hall. The scream was reduced to very loud wailing and sobbing from Myrtle.

"G...go ahead," She sobbed. "M...make fun of p...poor ol...old Myrtle j...just be...because sh...she's...she's...DEAD!" The ghost girl cried. Fudge looked torn between anger and guilt, but relief took over both of them when Myrtle flew out of the room. He sighed and turned back to Dumbledore.

"What good could that have POSSIBLY done for your case, Albus?" He asked, looking as if he were developing a rather bad headache.

"It would've been fine if you hadn't insulted her," Dumbledore replied in a rather accusing tone. Fudge opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and shook his head.

"Who's next?"

"Harry Potter."

"YES!" Fudge cried, nearly leaping out of his seat in excitement. "A PERSON!"

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore replied, looking rather hurt. Fudge looked as though he were seriously going to hurt the Headmaster. Harry quickly jogged up to the chair. Josh started immediately in excitement.

"Harry Potter! I'm so happy to meet you again, I haven't seen you since you were a wee little lad, and—"

"MR. THOMPSON!" Fudge exclaimed at the top of his lungs as Harry went rather red. "Just question the boy!"

"Over what?" Josh replied, rather sullenly. "We already know everything about his life."

"Why don't you start with his name?" Sirius piped up, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Why?" Josh replied, sounding rather...okay, blatantly stupid.

"JUST DO IT!" Fudge cried.

"No, no, it's quite unnecessary," Harry said quickly.

"Let the record show his name is "Nonoits Quiteunnecessary." Sirius said in a commanding voice.

"No!" Harry cried.

"Yes, 'No' is his nickname."

"What is your name, Harry Potter?" Josh asked loftily—and sounding rather stupid--cutting in the middle of Sirius's rant. Harry took a deep breath.

"Harry James Sirius Remus Peter Mitchell Xavier Fox Tommy Isaac Kurt Anthony

Clayton Bartholomew Ezekiel Oliver Gilbert William Lloyd Nicholas Quentin

Ulysses Potter." He rattled as quickly as he could hoping if he went fast enough most people would somehow miss it.

"You forgot Dudley," Angie said matter-of-factly while Sirius howled with laughter and the rest of the hall blinked as they tried to collect their wits.

"I like to pretend it's not there," Harry James Sirius...you know the drill said in a rather dejected tone.

"Wait...where does Dudley go?" The recorder asked, looking at Angie expectantly.

"Between Oliver and Gilbert," She replied, happy to help.

"So that makes it Harry James Sirius Remus Peter Mitchell Xavier Fox Tommy

Isaac Kurt Anthony Clayton Bartholomew Ezekiel Oliver Dudley Gilbert William

Lloyd Nicholas Quentin Ulysses Potter?"

"Right on girl!" Angie exclaimed.

"If you please!" Fudge cried.

"If I please what?" Angie fired back.

"Mr. Thompson..." Fudge growled.

"No, actually, Mr. Thompson doesn't please me at all," Angie answered snottily.

"PROFESSOR!" Fudge roared.

"Okay, okay," Angie chuckled. "Go ahead, _Mr. Thompson_."

Josh stared for a few seconds probably still catching up from the absurd conversation that was unfolding so quickly. Then, very slowly and deliberately he turned and said. "Mr. Potter, please explain to the court your relationship with Mr. Black."

"Sirius Black is my godfather," Harry explained, a slight murmur could be heard mostly among the students of Hogwarts who were unaware of the close connection between the two. "He was the best man at my parents' wedding."

"And this is why you think Black could not have possibly been the one responsible for their death?"

"No, the reason I _know_ Sirius could not have possibly been the one responsible for my parents' death is because I met the man who is."

"And who is this man?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Harry replied, his voice hard and his eyes unblinking.

"Come now, Mr. Potter," Josh said, managing a slight smile. "Peter Pettigrew is deceased. He was murdered by your godfather."

"That was not a question," Harry pointed out. "Rather, it was an untrue statement, Mr. Thompson. Peter Pettigrew is still alive and framed Sirius Black."

"All right Mr. Potter," Josh replied, a half-grin of disbelief on his face. "Why don't you tell us how you know all this."

"Four years ago, you might remember, was the time Sirius made his escape from Azkaban..." Harry began, and continued through most of the story of the night Buckbeak and Sirius made their escape. He was intentionally vague when it came down to how Sirius and Buckbeak escaped. Dumbledore had already explained to him that he need not take any more risks than needed. Peter Pettigrew's testimony would be enough to secure Sirius' innocence, the last thing they wanted was Harry to be arrested for aiding a fugitive.

"Fascinating story Mr. Potter," Josh said, when Harry had finished. His voice conveyed what most of the Hall was thinking—it was a nice story, almost crazy enough to believe, but not really true. "However, with only two of your closest friends, and Remus Lupin, a friend of Sirius's, to corroborate your story, I'm afraid it is difficult to believe."

"I would appreciate it, Mr. Thompson, if you kept your comments to yourself. Ultimately it is going to save you loads of embarrassment," Harry replied, as coolly as he could. No one was worried, with Pettigrew, there was no way Fudge could send Sirius to the dementors.

"Thank you for your input, Mr. Potter," Fudge said in a rather sleepy tone. He had not been enamored with Harry's testimony. "Dare I ask who the next witness is?"

"Professor Severus Snape," Dumbledore replied nonchalantly. For once, Fudge reacted nicely to this declaration; others did not.

"WHAT?" Angie heard Ron hiss from behind her. She forced herself to concentrate on Josh and Snape, and not on the amusing conversation of protest behind her.

"Please state your name," Josh instructed, relieved to see a human...an ALIVE human figure testifying. (Not that Harry wasn't a perfectly normal live human, he was different though. He was _Harry Potter_.)

"Severus Sparticus Snape," He replied instantly much to the amusement of most of the people in the hall. Sparticus Angie thought, trying to control herself.

"What were his parents smoking?" Angie heard Harry mutter behind her much to the amusement of his friends. (Because, of course, Harry had _absolutely_ no room to talk.) Angie smiled, but Sirius obviously heard this, and started laughing so hard he nearly fell out of the unbelievably pathetic excuse for a piece of furniture.

"Quiet," Fudge said in an irritated voice. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Severus, do you have anything of importance to say?" Josh looked rather annoyed that Fudge was doing his job. (But, he hadn't been handling the situation very well up until that point anyway.)

"I'd like to think so," Snape replied coldly. A few Slytherin's and Mad-Eye Moody were the only ones who dared to chuckle.

"Ooooo," Angie heard Kirsten mutter. "Dissed."

"Well," Ron replied reasonably. "Who would listen to a guy named Severus Sparticus, anyway?" Angie quickly turned her attention back to Fudge, who proved to be nearly as amusing.

"Well, spit it out before I burst an artery over here!!" Fudge exclaimed.

"Where'd you leave your blood pressure medicine?" Angie asked herself. "What a grouch."

"Excuse me, Minister," Josh interrupted importantly. "I would like to ask the Professor to speak about his part in the events that took place on the night Mr. Potter just described."

Snape rather disliked all memories concerning that night and his lips tightened into an ominous line. "I refuse to comment on that night," He replied, in a barely audible voice.

Josh swallowed and knew he had over stepped his boundaries. "Very well, please continue."

"As you all know, I was a Death Eater once," Severus Sparticus began. For some strange reason this amused Angie. It was just the clear and precise way he said it. It sounded as if he were at an AA meeting, only in denial. I was an alcoholic once... If Snape hadn't continued so seriously she may have broken down into laughter again. "I a Death Eater at the same time Black was supposedly You- Know-Who's right hand man. And I never saw or knew anything about that slimy Gryffindor being involved with us," He continued, shrugging. "At that time, Black, along with the Potters, was one of the largest enemies of the Dark Lord."

"Slimy?" Sirius muttered. "Look who's talking!"

"That's it?" Josh asked before Fudge could say anything.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Okay then, you can leave," Josh snapped. Rolling his eyes, Snape complied, mumbling something along the lines of 'nosy, stuck-up Ministry officials'. "Who's next?"

"I shall ask Nicolette Noire to please come forward," Dumbledore announced to the Hall. "And I will ask Angela to please translate if that becomes a necessity," Dumbledore instructed, giving Angie a slight nod. She nodded in return and focused her attention on the beguiling form of Nicolette Noire who had now settled herself in The Chair.

She was dressed nicely enough however, an outfit on Nikki and an outfit on Angie would wear completely differently, and by the time she had made her walk up to The Chair she had sufficiently captured the attention of everyone in the Hall.

Nikki adjusted her skirts and looked expectantly at Josh. When he didn't acknowledge her she cleared her throat.

"Any time before I'm retired Mr. Thompson," Fudge said agitatedly.

"Madamoiselle Noire," Josh said softly, almost mumbling. He was careful to not make eye contact and to walk around. "You live in Paris?"

"Oui, I do Monsieur," She replied. "And I must say, it is good to see you again, Monsieur." Josh's head snapped up suddenly his eyes wide. Angie was suddenly on the edge of her seat.

"Uh..." Josh said stupidly, his face reddening.

"Don't you remember me?" Nikki asked, her eyes dancing maliciously. Josh started to answer knowing that she was going to 'remind him'. Nikki expected this and cut him off. "You came to the night club in Paris and we did some business together..." Nikki glanced at Sirius and gave him a wink.

"Tell us, please, how you know Mr. Black." Josh said quickly trying to glaze over her statement. Nikki snickered and glanced at Sirius when Josh said this. Apparently she didn't think 'Mr. Black' was an appropriate name for Sirius.

"Monsieur, I'm hurt that you do not remember me—" She pressed, determined now to embarrass him.

"Oh I remember you!" Josh interrupted. His intent was to silence her and get on with the questioning. But the emphasis with which he said it implied a quite different meaning and several people began snickering in the Hall.

Sirius looked as if he was just dying to guffaw loudly but was determined not to.

"Oh I'm so glad," Nikki said, sitting back in her seat, looking genuinely pleased with this statement. "I hope to have the chance to service you again sometime..."

Sirius—and several others in the Hall—lost it at this point and really started laughing hard. This was an extremely embarrassing moment for Josh. No one had had any idea Josh had been to Paris in such a questionable establishment as Nikki's.

"Next witness," Josh said through gritted teeth, his face purple with suppressed anger and extreme embarrassment. Fudge was perfectly content to keep things moving...

"We call Remus Lupin to the stand," Dumbledore said. Remus blinked and forced himself to stand and walk stiffly to The Chair.

"Name," Josh said, sounding tired.

"Remus John Lupin," Remus replied.

"How do you know Mr. Black?"

"Well, really Thompson, we were all in the same year at Hogwarts," he replied, rolling his eyes, "Sirius and I were friends."

"Uh-huh," Josh replied, as if he didn't quite believe it. "So what, exactly, are you supposed to contribute to this hullabaloo?"

"Unless I'm quite mistaken, I'm supposed to tell you how Sirius escaped Azkaban."

"AHA!" Josh cried, turning suddenly and pointing an accusing finger at Remus, "You helped him, did you?"

"No," Remus replied in a flat voice that was particularly anti-climactic after Josh's passionate accusation. "You remember, I'm sure, Harry's testimony."

"It was only a few moments ago," Josh reminded him haughtily.

"Well, Harry neglected to explain that Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew are both unregistered animagi."

The hall started buzzing. Sirius was glaring at Remus. Apparently he thought the world could have done without that knowledge.

"Moony," he remarked, sounding annoyed, "You're being quite honest and direct and boring. Can't you lighten up for even a minute?"

"I apologize, Padfoot, for trying to save your skin," Remus snapped, quite seriously.

"These nicknames...it's a code! They're passing on illicit information right before our eyes!" Josh cried, a gleam in his eyes.

"Actually, Padfoot refers to Sirius's animal form. He's a giant black dog," Remus explained.

"You say that like it's an insult," Sirius sulked.

"So what does Moony mean?" Josh pressed. "Are you also an unregistered animagus, Mr. Lupin?"

"Me?" Remus replied innocently. "As nearly everyone in this room can tell you, Thompson, I don't need to be an animagus. I'm a werewolf."

"WHAT?!" Angie cried, leaping to her feet before anyone else could react. "You're a werewolf? You...I...That explains so much...Why didn't you tell me? We were dating for months and months and you never said anything!"

"Well, Angie, in school—" Remus began.

"I'm not talking about school!" she screeched. "I'm talking about just this year, when I came back to teach."

"WHAT?!" Sierra cried, leaping to her feet as well, staring not at Angie but at Remus, "We were dating at the same time."

"Excuse me?" Holly Mischel said, rising slowly to her feet and staring daggers at Remus, Sierra and Angie all at once, "Remus, I know our relationship has been on again, off again for the last several years, but please tell me you broke it off with the two of them before we became engaged!"

"ENGAGED?!" Sierra and Angie cried.

"I don't see how this is relevant," Remus said desperately.

"It isn't," Fudge replied, massaging his temples angrily. "Mr. Lupin, can you please deal with your two-timing ways outside of this courtroom?"

"Three-timing," Sierra muttered darkly as she and Angie sat down.

"I don't see what your problem is," Remus retorted, "You were pretty cozy with Bill Weasley, and last I heard you were practically engaged yourself!"

"What?!" Ron cried, turning with injured eyes to Sierra, "I thought we were buds, Miss H. How could you not tell me you were dating my brother?!"

"OUTSIDE THE COURTROOM!" Fudge cried. "Get off the chair, Lupin. I don't want to hear anything from you or YOU," he said, directing his second glare at Sierra. "Next!"

"But Sierra's our next witness," Dumbledore explained.

"You're kidding," Fudge replied in a distant voice.

"I never joke," Dumbledore replied in a serious voice.

"Fine, but there is to be no mention of Remus Lupin," Fudge said in a threatening tone.

"I promise, Minister, I'll be a good girl," Sierra replied, rolling her eyes. As if she didn't have anything better to talk about than Remus Three-Timing Lupin.

"What is your name?" Josh asked.

"Sierra Sparticus Havairhafpvermin," She replied with an evil grin at Snape, who merely glowered in return. The hall howled with laughter...not lowering Fudge's blood pressure any, and also succeeding in annoying Josh in the extreme. The court's recorder, who was already having trouble with the Myrtle, gobbledegook and hippogriffian, stared at Sierra in contempt.

"How do you spell that?" She demanded.

"Let the record show that her middle name is Marie," Josh snapped at no one in particular, ignoring the poor girl. However, Sierra did not, and enjoyed driving Josh nuts, by carefully spelling out her last name, and then turning to address Josh about her middle name.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"I just remembered it from school," Josh shrugged.

"Who told you?" She demanded.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does!"

"NO IT DOES NOT!!!!!!!!" Fudge cried, leaping from his chair. "Mr. Thompson, PLEASE continue with the interrogation."

"Er...right," Josh said. "So, Miss...H," He said casting a wary glance at the recorder. "Where were you on the night in question?"

"Um...there's a night a question?" Sierra looked confused.

"You know what I mean!" He snapped. Sierra looked sulky.

Angie thought about this for a while. It was obvious that Josh had done his homework. Ministry officials had certainly been questioning a lot of people and gathering a lot of information lately. Dumbledore had forbid any of them to talk to the children or to her however. Nevertheless, Josh knew what sort of questions to ask and he knew who knew what. Sierra did play a part on the night Lily and James were murdered but her information hardly seemed relevant and for Angie, it would be rather awkward and embarrassing.

"Okay, okay...I was talking to Dumbledore, in his office," She replied cautiously, carefully choosing her words under Angie's gaze. She knew that Angie did _not_ want Sierra to tell everyone that she and Sirius were married but Sierra knew she might not have a choice about the matter. The entire reason Sierra was put on the stand was to testify that Sirius was with her and could not have been out with the Dark Lord.

"When did you get there?"

"Around ten o'clock at night."

"And how long were you there?"

"Um...until midnight, I'd say."

"Just talking?" Josh seemed to be getting into his role. "You can't tell me you were just talking for...what was it? Two hours?" Wow, Josh! Angie thought sarcastically. You can do math! From ten until midnight is _two whole hours!_

"Just because YOU can't keep up an intelligent conversation for two hours—" Sierra began.

"But did you?" Josh interrupted. "Did you _talk_ for the entire time?" Sierra looked uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat, and glanced at Angie who was giving her a very testy Look.

"No."

"And what else were you doing there?" Josh asked, in a satisfied tone.

"I was there with...a few friends, and..."

"Who?"

"Well, Angie was there...um..."

"And what were you DOING?" Josh pressed.

"Um....well..."

"OBJECTION!" Angie cried, leaping to her feet, her cheeks scarlet. Everyone turned to stare at her, except for Sirius, who started cracking up.

"Objection?" Fudge repeated. "This is the closest to a real interrogation we've had so far. What are you objecting to do?"

"My activities that night have NOTHING to do with this trial!" She cried. At this, Sirius continued laughing, so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Yeah, right," He gasped, somehow making his sarcasm evident through the laughter. Angie shot him a _withering_ Look.

"Well, then, why are you on the witness list?" Fudge demanded.

"Um..." Angie looked around wildly. "Okay, maybe I'm a LITTLE bit involved...but that's none of HER business, now is it?" She asked desperately.

"All right, Professor Star," Fudge said, looking at Angie. He motioned Sierra to sit down, and with a shrug she complied. Angie nearly hit herself over the head for being so stupid as she realized she had to testify now.

She felt Josh's eyes on her as she sat in The Chair. She studied it for a moment; hand carved oak, very nice. She looked at Sirius (his chair was the cheapest she'd ever seen, not even real wood), and he winked at her. The bastard.

This did not make her feel any better. She frowned at him. He shrugged in return.

"Would you mind translating for us?" Dumbledore asked Angie innocently.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up. He nodded to Sirius, and she blushed. "Ah...no thanks, Professor, it's completely irrelevant." She shot Sirius her best Death Glare, which only made him grin wider.

"Then please, GET ON WITH IT!" Fudge exclaimed. Angie jumped slightly at Fudge's outburst and then turned her attention to Josh.

"Name?" Josh asked, and Angie struggled not to flinch. He was amazingly cold with her considering the un-godly amount of money she had agreed to give him for absolutely no good reason.

"Angela Star," She replied

"You mean Angela Thompson," He countered.

"No, I mean Angela Star, seeing as that is my name," She snapped.

"Did you not change your name when we got married?" He demanded, irritated.

"I'm divorced, and my name is Star!"

"Thompson!"

"Star!"

"Thompson!" Josh screamed. Just when Fudge was REALLY about to burst an artery...

"BLACK!" Sirius shouted, trying to stand, but then realizing he was tied to the chair, and came tumbling down, much to Ron's amusement. He recovered, and stuck a tongue out at the red head, who merely kept on laughing.

"Black?" Fudge and Josh said at the same time as the rest of the Hall began to whisper. Angie put her face in her hands.

Kirsten turned to Ron and raised her eyebrows. "What's he trying to pull?" She whispered and Ron could only shrug.

"What does he mean, 'Black'?" Josh demanded, spinning around to glare at Angie.

"It will all be explained," Dumbledore interrupted airily, much to Angie's relief. "Continue with the interrogation, Mr. Thompson."

"All right, Ms....whatever your name is, where were you on the night in question?"

"What night in question?" She asked innocently.

"October 31, 1980, the night before we were supposed to have left for America."

"So, until midnight? Or does that include the morning of November first?" Angie asked, because she really didn't want to talk about the next morning.

"Whatever you feel is relevant, Ms. Star...or...yeah."

"What day of the week?"

"Who's asking the questions here!?" Josh asked, frustrated.

"Me, obviously," Angie answered. She snickered as Josh turned red. Then, she caught the frown Dumbledore was giving her, and sighed. "It all started in a cave on the side of the mountain by Hogsmeade..."

"What?" Josh asked taken by surprise, even with Sierra's fair warning. "You were in bed, asleep, in our house!"

"Obviously not," Sirius smirked.

"Shut up, Black!" Josh snapped. "Why, exactly were you there?" He asked angrily.

"Because that's where I had agreed to meet Sirius," Angie responded.

"Wait, wait, wait. You met Sirius Black the night before _we _were supposed to leave for America? In a CAVE?" Josh was just realizing what that meant and he was not taking it well. Angie grinned at him.

"Yes, it was quite fun," Sirius said, enjoying the rise out of Josh.

"What happened?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Sirius proposed," She replied, shrugging, as if it were nothing. Josh was in shock.

"You proposed marriage to my girlfriend?" Josh spat at Sirius, who was looking as smug as he could in that poor excuse for a chair.

"Would you like to see the ring?" Sirius asked, suddenly remembering that it was hanging around his neck.

"You said 'yes' to him?" Josh asked in horror, turning back to Angie.

"Well, you could say that..."

"Well, you did kiss me," Sirius said. Angie just glared.

"You KISSED him?" Josh asked in equal horror. Angie rolled here eyes. The man wasn't too bright. Obviously, if Sirius proposed marriage and she said yes there would be, at least, some kissing involved.

"Twice," Sirius said, smirking.

"Yes I did," Angie replied, eager to continue.

"Is this a trial or not?!" Fudge roared, losing his patience.

"Calm thyself, Cornelius," Said a frighteningly calm and rather omniscient Dumbledore.

"Excuse me," Fudge interrupted through gritted teeth. "While this is a very amusing soap opera, if this is all you have to say, we must move on to the next witness."

"I think I speak for the majority of this courtroom when I say that I want to hear this," Remus Lupin said, standing up. Angie started, she hadn't even remembered Remus was there.

"I second that!" Holly said, rising from her seat next to Remus. Angie glared at her. Holly would find all the testimony that Angie was soon to give _extremely_ amusing.

"Well, I don't think-" Fudge began.

"I third that motion," Harry said, also standing.

"I fourth it!" Ron and Kirsten said in unison, bumping heads in their race to stand up.

"I fifth it... er sixth it," Hermione said, looking at Ron and Kirsten as if they were nuts, which they probably were, she reminded herself.

"I SEVENTH IT!!" Sierra exclaimed.

"You were THERE!" Angie yelled at Sierra, who shrugged.

"This is ridiculous!" Fudge said desperately, as the entire hall started standing and shouting numbers.

"It's like Bingo," Sirius commented to himself.

"Actually, I'm rather interested to hear their side of the story." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"FINE!" Fudge exclaimed, "Let's hear it from the beginning. Ms. Star, with no interruptions."

"Thompson," Josh muttered under his breath.

"Black," Sirius muttered. They glared at each other.

"Okay then," Angie said, leaning back in the witness chair. She didn't realize that oak was so comfortable before then. She looked upward.

"You know, Dumbledore, that is a very interesting ceiling. Who's your decorator and how can I get a hold of him?"

"You assume it's a he, Professor?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you know, some guys are like that..."

"STAR!!" Fudge screamed.

"THOMPSON!!"

"BLACK!!"

"All right, all right, but it's still interesting!" She insisted. "Well, I suppose it all really began at our one year graduation reunion-"

"Ah, yes, I remember that night," Sirius said, ignoring the rules as usual.

"Shut up, Idiot! Anyway, I made the mistake of taking a sip of Lily Potter's punch while she and James...that's Potter again...well, except that Lily was still Evans then. I think. Well anyway, they were having a fight. Of course, I knew that Sirius had spiked the punch in general, but little did I know that James had slipped some 12 hour love potion into Lily's drink."

"He did what? WHY?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, they were having a fight, like I said. Lily wanted kids and James didn't. A few weeks later, Lily pulled a prank and told James she was pregnant. Then, of course, she really got pregnant and man was THAT a fiasco!" She rambled, ignoring the look on Harry's face. Quite amusing, in everyone else's opinion.

"Anyway, I wound up being under the influence of James's little... prank. And I wound up falling in love with Sirius the Idiot over there for twelve hours."

"Twelve hours? Potion? That's your excuse," Sirius muttered. Angie glared.

"I always knew he'd haunt me until the day I died...James Potter that is. Sirius too, I suppose. Anyway, being the annoying little Marauder he was, he decided it would be more amusing if he didn't tell the aforementioned Idiot and me and the result from that prank is right here." She gestured towards Kirsten. "See what you're doing to me?" Angie asked looking towards the ceiling. "Let this be a lesson to you James Potter! All those times YOU had to babysit!"

"Thanks Mom. Love you too," Kirsten said sarcastically.

"Wait...WAIT!" Josh cried, interrupting the narrative with a look of abject horror on his face. "Wait...Kirsten...the result...But Kirsten is my daughter!"

"No, Josh, I'm afraid she's not," Angie replied, relishing in the look of horror and the paleness of his face. A few months ago she would have felt guilty, but not anymore. "She's Sirius's child."

"No, that's not possible," Josh muttered, "That's just not possible..." His eyes swiveled wildly to Sirius, who was looking particularly smug, and then to Kirsten. "Kirsti..." he said.

"First of all, I've asked you not to call me that several times. Sirius, my REAL father, has never been so condescending," Kirsten snapped, standing up.

"Your hair," he muttered, as if he hadn't heard the speech, "Why did you dye it black? Now you look just like...like...HIM."

"I'd rather look like him than you," she replied rudely.

"CAN WE CONTINUE PLEASE!?" Fudge interrupted furiously. Josh opened his mouth to argue, caught the Minister's glare, and looked back to Angie expectantly.

"Yes, well, everyone thought it was Josh's baby and I did too... until she was born. God, you must all be blind," She rolled her eyes. "I mean, Kirsten's eyes ARE Sirius's eyes, honestly. Josh and I have BLUE eyes, Kirsten has BROWN eyes, get the picture?

"Yeah, and um...let the record show her hair isn't naturally blonde," Angie continued. Kirsten gasped dramatically, looking heart-broken. She was, naturally putting on a show. Her mother grinned. "I know you all think she dyed it black, but actually that's the natural color. Just like Sirius.

"Anyway, Loser here," She said pointing to Josh, "played Daddy while Sirius was just left in the dark... just like I wanted him to be. Then, Loser asked me to come to America with him, so I said I would. I mean, my relationship with Sirius was pretty much dead in the water anyway.

"Then, the Idiot asked me to meet him in the cave Halloween night. And he proposed. And then...um...we...er...well..."

"WELL WHAT?!" Fudge screamed.

"There's more?" Josh asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, well, see...We kinda decided, you know, that we hadn't seen Dumbledore in a while, and he was probably missing us like crazy..."

"You flatter yourself," Dumbledore replied, grinning. He seemed to find this all very amusing.

"Well, we thought, you know, while we're here, in the neighborhood of Hogwarts, that is, that we should stop by. And you know, Sierra was there, so we decided that...er..."

"Oh, THIS is when you got married!" Harry exclaimed, smacking his forehead. "NOW I get it!"

Josh, who had been holding a much-needed glass of water, dropped it, spilling liquid into a puddle on the floor as the glass shattered.

"OBJECTION!" Angie cried desperately.

"So you didn't get married?" Josh said hopefully.

"Well, um...see that's irrelevant. The jury should disregard—"

"Ms....Angela, I am the judge and the jury and I shall judge what the jury disregards and what it doesn't." Fudge said.

"I thought Dumbledore was on the jury to," Angie pointed out meekly.

"Professor, I think you should answer Mr. Potter's question," Dumbledore suggested, his eyes dancing. She shot both the Headmaster and her godson Looks.

"Yeah, Harry, this is where we got married," Angie finally replied, half relieved he had said it instead of her. Kirsten was staring from Harry to her mother, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"I should SO ground you," Sirius said, spinning around to look at Harry. "But the look on Thompson's face was worth it. Remind me to give you a high-5 when I get out of this confounded chair."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kirsten cried, standing up. "You were MARRIED to him?"

"Um, well, you could say that, yeah," Angie said uneasily.

"But then how did you marry HIM?" Kirsten screamed, pointing at a very confused Josh in frustration.

"Well, um, in all technicality, I didn't," She answered, blushing.

"But...but...that marriage couldn't have been legal!" Josh cried. "I mean, there were no witnesses, and—"

"Sierra, my dog, get back on the stand!" Sirius exclaimed grinning.

"Ah, so this is where Miss Sierra comes into play. The plot thickens," Dumbledore said gleefully, though he knew exactly what was going on.

"Sirius, you're the dog," Sierra replied, rolling her eyes.

"Which means her name is Black!" Sirius cried triumphantly, confusing nearly everyone in the Hall, momentarily.

"But...but...but..." Josh spluttered in vain. Suddenly, something seemed to occur to him. He turned to Angie, shocked. "You were married to him the whole time WE were married?" He demanded.

"Uh...something like that, yeah," She said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Adultery!" Josh cried. (He was having one hell of a night...)

"I know, damned to all hell, yada yada yada," She said, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"You cheated on me?" He asked. She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"No, technically we were never married," Angie pointed out. "So I was cheating on Sirius...sorry about that, honey." She said, winking at Sirius.

"No problem, sweetheart," He replied, much to Josh's mortification. He smiled at his...er...wife, I suppose. He then turned triumphantly to Josh. "You see, Mr. Thompson, I always get the last laugh." He threw back his head, and let out a few dramatic 'ha has', and suddenly (but not unexpectedly) his chair broke around him, and he was suddenly on the floor. He surveyed the mess around him and decided to make the best of it.

"Minister," He said, "I'd like to say that this would be the perfect time to let me go to the bathroom. I mean, I'm sure all these poor people have to go too..."

"YES!" The poor recorder girl cried.

"HOLD IT!" Fudge screamed. He was already annoyed before Angie's testimony. Partially through her testimony he added extreme confusion to his list of problems.

"Can someone get him a chair," Dumbledore asked after a moment. They (I'm not sure who 'they' are) brought out a new (and, I must say MUCH better...though that's hardly difficult to accomplish) chair, and had him strapped to it.

"Hey, this is nice," Sirius said, getting comfortable in the cushioned chair. "You've have been holding out on me!" He started to wiggle a bit (testing the bindings...or maybe he still had to go to the bathroom) and found to his delight that it was, indeed, a swivel chair. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He cried, spinning around.

"Yep," Ron said to Harry. "He really did lose it in Azkaban."

"You married...that?" Josh asked, referring to...um...swivel happy fellow over there.

"He's a child at heart," Angie explained, wishing she could sink into the floor.

"Uh huh," Josh replied. Sirius stopped swiveling long enough to make yet another comment.

"Which means, Joshie-Poo, that the record should show her name as being Mrs. Angela Black!" He declared, and then returned to trying to cross his legs, and after much trial and error finally deciding that the bindings wouldn't allow him the simple pleasures of life.

"I'm changing my name!" Kirsten said, standing up, mostly just to annoy Josh.

"To Black?" Angie asked, mortified.

"Well, yeah! Duh," Kirsten replied. Ron looked as if he were about to be sick.

"If you do that, I'll...I'll...tell everyone your middle name!" Angie cried.

"Morticia?" Sirius replied. "That was all my idea you know," Kirsten gasped and then glared at him.

"I take back the changing my name thing," She snapped. "Where did you come up with a name like Morticia?"

"As I said to Josh all those years ago: You may have stolen my girlfriend, but I got to name your kid. Except that it was really my kid. That would be you. Er...yeah, I'm confused."

"But...but... You're married to Black and Kirsten was...is...his..." Josh stuttered.

"This is better than Judge Judy!" Dean Thomas shouted happily.

"Oh good God!" Fudge cried. "If she-whoever that is—is going to testify I'll eat my hat!" Fudge declared. He was in such a state of confusion he feared Judge Judy might come to testify—and with Sirius, no one really knew better.

"To the point please," Dumbledore said. "Minister Fudge is going to be needing an ambulance in a few moments."

"Yeah, well, so, Sirius was with me when Lily and James were murdered, he couldn't have possibly have done it," She concluded uneasily. A murmur broke out in the Hall...finally!

"May I say something?" Kirsten asked, standing up.

"Why not?" Fudge muttered, checking his watch. "I've already missed dinner. And it certainly isn't the first time someone has made an illegal comment in the middle of this procedure."

"Right, well, I'd like to say that Sirius has been a better father in the last few months while on the run than you have ever been," She said, speaking, obviously, to Joshua Thompson.

"Thank you, Kirsten," Josh replied sarcastically.

"Yes, thank you for that report, Captain Stating-the-Obvious," Sirius said teasingly.

"While this is all very touching it does NOT prove that Sirius Black is innocent," Fudge declared standing triumphantly. "Therefore I declare that on this day, the seventh of May in the year of-"

"Cornelius," Dumbledore interrupted. "We still have one witness,"

"WHO ELSE IS THERE? A HOUSE ELF?" Fudge exclaimed, dreading the answer. He shouldn't be giving these people ideas.

"No, a rat," Dumbledore replied nonchalantly. "Pinocchio's fixing a dinner to make up for the one you missed." Fudge gaped.

"Oh, for God sakes, Dumbledore, give it up!" Fudge exclaimed.

"The dinner?" Sirius asked, obviously confused.

"No, I'll take the dinner, give up the trial!" Fudge snapped.

"It's a little late for that," Josh muttered. Fudge looked around at Dumbledore and Sirius

"Well?"

"Oh right," Sirius said, reaching under his chair for a ratty brown box, which was, if possible, in worse condition than his old chair. However, it took him nearly five full minutes to get the box, as his chair kept swiveling wildly.

He carefully laid it out in front of him. "Stupid swivel chairs," He muttered under his breath."

"Actually, I rather like it," Fudge said, looking at his own chair fondly. "Hand carved mahogany, very nice."

"But it doesn't swivel," Sirius pointed out.

"Who said anything about swiveling?" Fudge asked, confused.

"Never mind," Sirius muttered. Fudge turned his attention from his beautiful chair to Sirius. When he saw the box at his feet, his eyes widened.

"Is that-" He hissed.

"Yes, proceed," Dumbledore interrupted. Angie wondered what in the world could be within the box. Why was Fudge so amazed? She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Hermione immediately recognized the box as the original container created by the Founders to contain the Carbonated Crystal. She scooted right to the edge of her seat and her hand gripped Harry's arm with excitement. She was excited about that piece of antiquity and excited about the final witness. This was the big moment.

She watched as Dumbledore stood and approached Sirius and his mysterious box. Very carefully, he opened it, and the contents admitted a very loud squeak.

"A real rat, Albus?" Fudge asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course, Cornelius," He replied, as the rat continued to squeak. "What is it saying, Professor Star...er Black?"

"He's saying 'Goddamn you Sirius Black!" Angie replied. "Naturally."

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied. He pointed his wand at the box and muttered a few words. A burst of light shot from it. (A/N 'it' being the wand, not the box.)

Before Angie could blink, Peter Pettigrew was standing there, his feet still in the box. Whispers spread around the Hall like wildfire. Everyone was absolutely stunned.

"It was him!" Pettigrew shrieked, pointing at Sirius. It was all he managed to squeak before Snape administered the veritaserum.

"What is your name?" Josh asked. Amazingly he had recovered enough from the recent revelations to question Pettigrew.

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew," He said in a monotonous voice. While everyone else was shocked, Angie just sighed; she had heard all this before.

She leaned her head back and studied the ceiling, watching the clouds loll by. She had always found this ceiling particularly interesting. She watched the cloud shapes and Peter's monotonous voice put her to sleep...

It was amazing really, that, after all that had happened, after all the stress of the trial, when the star witness, the one everyone is really interested in, takes the stand, Angie manages to slip in and out of consciousness.

Toward the end she decided to pay a little more attention. Josh was now questioning Sirius and it seemed his tone had changed. It was slightly more awed and a lot less accusatory. The whole hall was silent and somber. The world was realizing what gross injustice had occurred.

Sirius Black was an innocent man.

In Sirius' heartfelt testimony he clearly and concisely explained all the events discussed in the trial. He thanked every person who supported him and asked that they not be punished for aiding him. He apologized to Kirsten and brought her to tears, saying that he was sorry he hadn't been there for most of her life. He apologized to Harry in much the same fashion and when he was done he had said his bit, made his peace with the world, the government and Lily and James.

Silence.

Very slowly Fudge reached for his gavel and cleared his throat. When he started to speak he was rather hoarse. "Mr. Black, it appears the world has done you wrong..." he started to explain. His voice was soft and sincere but the Hall was so quiet he was easily heard.

The moment had come for Fudge, with the executive and judicial powers vested in him to declare Sirius Black innocent and free of charge.

And then, quite shockingly, Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer, head of the IAA, leapt to her feet. With a crazed gleam to her eye, she whipped out her wand and screamed "_NO!!!! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"_

A flash of green light blinded the Angie and she felt her blood freeze.

"_SIRIUS!!" _


	16. Let Freedom Ring

Awakening

Chapter Sixteen: Let Freedom Ring

By Stardust

A/N: SUMMARY: Chapter Fifteen was a long one. After Voldemort died and the castle crumbled all the death eaters experienced searing pain and bleeding and all that and lots of arrests were made. Draco's dad was arrested and yeah, that's important later. Um…let's see, Sirius and Kirsten and Ginny are all OK. By the way, Sirius was knocked in the head with a boulder (if that was unclear to anyone). The Founders rings have returned to ordinary metal and seem to have lost their power. Kirsten is NOT possessed, rather Zirconia is still out there some where. (Just think of the end of the first Harry Potter movie and that scene should make more sense.) Arnold Peasegood, Obliviator, obliviated Josh and he made a settlement with Angie. Angie made this settlement of course, because Sirius, in their precious few minutes that they were allowed to see each other made her promise to settle with Josh. He also made an interesting quidditch prediction which is pretty much irrelevant. Harry is having dreams about 'Apollo'. Angie is the SOLE person who knows that she is pregnant with Sirius' child, still. There was a trial where Peter Pettigrew incriminated himself and Sirius was about to be set free. During the trial Josh found out his marriage may not have been legal and he has no children and the world heard Angie and Sirius' complicated story. Angie finally knows Remus is a werewolf and everyone discovered that Remus was three-timing, and also that Remus and Holly are engaged. Needless to say Remus, Sierra, and Angie lost most of their credibility at the trial, I have no clue how they expect to teach to those students who were at the trial…We find out that Fudge has high blood pressure, that Sirius has more money than most countries and that Josh is known to "visit" Parisian women. And we also now know that Snape's middle name is Sparticus. Of course, those are only the important things…you know, besides the fact that Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer is a total and complete _nut_ and she screamed Avada Kedavra at the end of the chapter rather than see Sirius go free. So, more on all that, because I'm sure you're all just bursting to see how this all resolves itself.

OK, it with a fair amount of apprehension and an even larger amount of guilt that I begin this chapter. Luckily I left myself a little summary (see above) and so I am not hopelessly lost (and I hope you aren't either.) I have to admit that I have lost interest a bit mostly because the story is coming to a close. Not that it is less interesting now, but I know exactly what comes next and I've known it for a very long time. Things are all going to finally come together and it's like the end of an era and I'm sorry to be babbling. I know that I'm just being silly but so many things are ending this year I've been putting this off. Subconsciously I think I've been doing it on purpose because I love this story and these characters and all of fanfiction and I don't really want that to end. (There is actually another book that comes after this and I already have I don't know…about forty pages of it written, but it is SO not the same as this story.) So, sorry about all of this. I'm going to try my best to write my best, but I don't make any promises. This chapter isn't going to be one of my best or my favorites but I think the audience will like it a lot. The audience, what the hell am I saying, this isn't a play, the reader! I say this because several things will resolve themselves and hopefully I can relieve some frustration. (Of course, I'll have to think of something brilliant to rekindle that frustration for the ending of this chapter…damn, I hadn't thought that far ahead yet! This chapter really has no end and the next one has no beginning. Well shit…I'll get back to you on that one…)

* * *

The green flash blinded his eyes but not his senses. With both feet he hit the floor and gave a furious push. His convenient swivel chair on wheels went flying across the floor just in time as the deadly curse angrily ripped through the air. 

Peter Pettigrew hadn't had time to react before he caught the full brunt of the curse in the chest. Just a momentary widening of the eyes as realization hit him only a split second before his doom did.

Chaos, naturally ensued. People were screaming and trampling each other. Elizabeth, eyes blazing, yelled an exasperated curse word before disappearing with a blast of smoke. Several bewildered aurors stumbled over themselves attempting to grab at Elizabeth who, in fact, _had_ disappeared.

The minister's personal guards were trying to smother him in their frantic attempts to get him out of the hall. Dumbledore was shouting orders, but his voice was lost in the mass confusion.

The whole event had only taken seconds. It wasn't until much later that everyone fully realized _all_ the implications of everyone's actions.

Angie was lying on her back in her room staring at the ceiling and trying to regulate her breathing. Everything had happened several hours ago but it was still a whirl to her.

Everything had been so confused. And then, Dumbledore had emitted a powerful spell. The ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the sky, suddenly turned stormy and he literally hit himself with a lightning bolt. Well, sort of. He didn't hit himself with an _actual_ lightning bolt, that is to say, it didn't hurt him. But it created quite a visual.

He had ordered everyone to freeze and to be absolutely quiet. Then, he quickly dismissed several Aurors and IAA members to go out and search for Elizabeth. Next, he ordered Fudge to officially pardon Sirius and clear him of all charges. Then they were shuffled into a small room off the Great Hall to sign all the necessary paper work. Fudge was very annoyed, to say the least, but Dumbledore wanted to make absolutely certain Sirius was cleared before anything else happened.

Dumbledore sent all the professors around to calm the students and treat any injuries that may have occurred during the initial confusion. Several Ministry of Magic officials were still hanging about questioning people and a new unit arrived from London to clear away Peter's body.

The afternoon was long and agonizing and no one was allowed to leave the Great Hall until after dinner. Later, Remus told the kids and Angie that Sirius had been taken back to the Ministry of Magic for further questioning on the matter.

"Further questioning?" Angie said angrily. "About what? She tried to kill HIM."

"I understand, Angela," Remus reminded her. "I imagine they are trying to understand her motive for wanting him dead, among other things. I wouldn't worry too much. He'll be back soon."

* * *

"Hello Mr. Black, may I call you Mr. Black?" The overworked Magical Law Enforcement agent, Brian Nelson questioned Sirius sleepily. 

"What…oh call me Sirius," He replied distractedly.

"All right, Sirius. I'm just going to ask you a few questions about what happened today. Now, point blank, do you have any idea why Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer might want you dead?"

"No," Sirius said flatly.

"Any idea why she might _not_ want you to be pardoned?"

"No," Sirius replied, getting the sneaking suspicion that that was the same damn question he had just answered.

"Now, Peter Pettigrew, did you have him in custody long before your trial today?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Jesus, I don't know…since the day I ended up in the hospital, however long ago that was…"

"Have you been in contact with Ms. Hoffenmeijer recently?"

"What? Of course not. I was running from the law, not having meetings with It," Sirius replied hotly.

"Uh-huh…" Brian replied, scribbling for, what seemed, an unnecessarily long length of time. "And who kept Pettigrew while you were detained in the hospital?"

"You mean prison," Sirius muttered under his breath. "Albus Dumbledore," He replied, in a regular voice.

"Ah, I see, and has Dumbledore recently been in contact with Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer?"

"It's possible," Sirius replied slowly, not liking the implications surrounding this line of questioning.

"What might they have been discussing?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

"Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer attended school with you, did she not?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Yes, sir," He replied.

"And she was one of your friends, was she not?"

"She was."

"And Peter Pettigrew was one of your friends, was he not?"

"He _was_," Sirius replied through slightly gritted teeth.

"Then it stands to reason that Peter Pettigrew was one of Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer's friends, was he not?"

Sirius felt like rolling his eyes. This was a very annoying question and answer session. "He was."

"When you discovered that Peter Pettigrew had murdered your friends, Lily and James Potter, how did that make you feel?" Brian asked in a bored tone. His eyes hadn't left his notes, but Sirius fixed him with quite a gaze. He was quickly losing his temper. That last question really was a stupid one.

"How the bloody hell do you _think_ it made me feel?" Brian's eyes flickered up for a moment and then he scribbled again on his piece of parchment.

"Right. Understandable, of course," He replied sounding rather unconvincing. "It stands to reason that Elizabeth, upon finding out the truth, might have felt the same way, doesn't it?"

Sirius suddenly slammed his fists on the table and leapt from his chair. "Are you trying to tell me that Elizabeth and I were trying to kill Peter? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Sit down, Mr. Black," Brian Nelson said sternly.

"You people don't quit!" Sirius shouted. "For thirteen years you kept an innocent man in prison! And now you're accusing me of his murder, _AGAIN?_ Why don't you leave me the hell alone? I'm going to go home tonight and I'm going to have to live with the fact that Peter Pettigrew was a traitor not only to his friends but to his own country. And you know what else I'm going to have to live with? I'm going to have to live with the fact that one of my _other _friends tried to kill me today. And you, you're going to have to go home and figure out how to live with yourself for being part of an organization that keeps innocent men in prison, ruins their lives, and then accuses them of murder…again! You people disgust me.

"We're done here," Sirius informed him, kicking the chair on his way out.

* * *

Everything was so unbelievable. Everything was so bloody confused. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life. He'd just been pardoned. He'd been given his life back. 

He'd been given his freedom…

Sirius wandered around the dark streets, his mind not really focusing on any one thought. He had never felt such emptiness…loneliness.

* * *

Kirsten sat by the window that night, just waiting. She couldn't understand what she might be waiting for but there seemed to be nothing else to do. Ron sat with her too, absently running his fingers through her hair. Hermione, a small distance apart from them had long abandoned her book. She couldn't keep her mind focused. Too much had been happening lately. Much too much. 

Most of the other Gryffindors had retired to their rooms almost as soon as they returned to the common room that night. No one was in any sort of condition for socializing after such an ordeal and most had opted for the seclusion of their beds.

Hermione turned her head abruptly when she heard the portrait hole open. Harry had returned. She tried to get to her feet but realized too late that her legs had fallen asleep. Stumbling, she grabbed at the back of the chair for support.

"Any news?" She asked Harry. Her voice sounded small and anxious.

"They've determined that Hoffenmeijer disappeared using some sort of primitive magic. Whatever it was, it was extremely potent and they aren't familiar with it. And also…Sirius disappeared from the Ministry of Magic several hours ago…"

"Disappeared?" Ron questioned, his eye brow raised. Harry nodded.

"He walked out and no one has seen him or heard from him since."

"What does that mean?" Kirsten asked, tearing her eyes away from the window. They looked sad and deadened.

Harry shrugged. "He'll turn up…"

'I hope' He added in the own privacy of his mind.

* * *

Angie was tired of lying awake, so she got up. Finding nothing else to occupy herself she started grading papers—something she generally avoided at all costs. It wasn't as if she disliked teaching, she was just a born procrastinator, and few teachers claimed that grading was the best part of their job. The results were disastrous grades, disastrous enough to distract her, which was a godsend, really. 

She was bent over trying to literally decipher hieroglyphics when she was startled by a soft knock at her door. Instantly her mind leapt to Sirius and her feet carried her to the door. She was more than a little disappointed when she saw Sierra standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"Hi," She said, giving her a nervous smile. "I was sort of hoping you felt like talking…Not only for your own sake, but for mine too."

"Sure," Angie said, welcoming her friend into her dimly lit room. "Is Sirius back yet?"

Sierra tensed immediately and her heart rate skyrocketed. It was as if Angie knew there was bad news about Sirius. Sierra hoped her face hadn't contorted too horribly and alarmed Angie. Though, her words had that effect anyway. "Sirius left the ministry of magic several hours ago…No one has seen him since."

For a minute Angie didn't speak. "He left unaccompanied…?"

"Yes."

"Well…I'm sure he's just out walking around somewhere…or at the house."

"Not at the house," Sierra said. "I checked there. But…you're right. I'm sure there's no reason to be concerned. He'll turn up before the night advances too far…"

"He probably went to Paris…" Angie mumbled, returning to her desk and her stack of parchment.

"That doesn't seem likely," Sierra replied, half amused that Angie would mention it. Angie gave her a look. "There is nothing between Sirius and Nicolette," Sierra assured Angie.

"That's not why…never mind…Would you like some tea?" Angie said, suddenly remembering her manners.

"Tea would be fabulous," Sierra replied. "Let me help you…"

"So, any particular reason you dropped by?" Angie asked, hoping she didn't sound rude. She really wasn't in the mood for a friendly chat and was hoping Sierra would go away.

"I just thought you might want to talk. This afternoon was…a conversation-maker, at the very least." Angie had to agree with the statement even though she did not want to talk to Sierra.

"There really isn't anything to say…" She said thinking of Elizabeth, and Peter's sudden death.

"Nothing to say? For Christ's sake Kirsten is Sirius' daughter!" Sierra shouted, unintentionally losing her cool. Angie stared at her for a minute and wondered how exactly she should respond. She wanted to downplay the situation, but the revelation wasn't one that should be downplayed. It was a big deal.

"Um…surprise?" She replied, with a fake smile feeling as if she were about to be sick to her stomach.

"Surprise? That's all you can say after seventeen years of such an astounding secret?"

"What the hell do you want me to say, Sierra? Oh, and by the way, surprise you're dating Bill Weasley. Oh, and surprise you were dating Remus while _I_ was dating Remus."

"No, no, no. You were dating him while _I _was dating him. Wait… It doesn't matter. We went on like three whole dates, OK? And what about your sister?"

"Where do you get off calling Holly Mischel my SISTER?" Angie shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Sierra.

"She is your sister!" Sierra cried.

"We're missing the point here…" Angie replied wearily. "Remus was dating the three of us at the same time and he obviously knew he was doing it. And how the hell did I not know he was a werewolf? That is one hell of a secret!"

"You should know," Sierra snapped.

"I could explain to you my intricate and logical reasoning but I fail to see any point and I'm tired. So, why don't you just lay off?"

Their ears were met with a pounding of fists on the door. "Sirius!" Angie cried running to the door which she was all too eager to open. She was terribly disappointed to find, not Sirius, but Joshua Thompson hovering just on the other side of her door. She had been so sure that it was Sirius that she let out a little squeak of surprise to see Josh.

Josh forcefully pushed the door the rest of the way open and with a hateful look walked inside. "I suppose I owe you an apology," Angie said hastily and insincerely. "I'm sorry. Now leave."

"An apology?" Josh asked with disbelief. "You owe me a _hell_ of a lot more than an apology."

"You got exactly what you deserved!" Angie shouted at him.

"How did I deserve this?" Josh shouted back. "I've never met someone who uses people so ruthlessly as you! You parade around for all these years like Kirsten is my daughter when you knew good and well that she wasn't! Sirius would have been no help to you so you used me. You got me to marry you and support you. I saved your life, Angela! And now, when you knew the trial was coming and you knew everything was about to come out you settled the case. Well, this is not over. I'm coming after everything Sirius has! You both owe me a lifetime of child support and emotional damages. I can't believe how much of my life I wasted on you!"

Angie just stood calmly in front of him while he shouted and carried on. "And now you've wasted your breath," She replied when he finished somewhat breathlessly. The color in his face deepened and he no doubt was trying to suppress a new surge of rage. He clenched his fist.

"You are unbearable!" He screamed.

"Josh, I would hate for you to ruin your case by doing something stupid," Angie said, motioning to his clenched fists.

"It would be worth it," He growled and then left the room, angrily slamming the door.

Angie stood in silence, furiously chewing her lip. Sierra watched her trembling hands and wondered how long it would take for her to go to the liquor cabinet. To Sierra's surprise it never happened. Angie shook herself and returned to normal.

"There was a time when he was so sweet…" She said softly, her distant gaze shifting slowly back into focus. "Do you believe it?" She asked Sierra.

She shrugged. "He saved your life didn't he?"

"That wasn't sweet," Angie said, rolling her eyes. "I liked him when we were here, I mean, on this side of the ocean. When it was refreshing because he wasn't Sirius. But…I never loved him…because he wasn't Sirius..." She ended with a frown as if she knew her statement didn't make complete sense.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Sierra reminded her.

"You're right." Angie smiled. "I just wish Sirius were here to…well…he's the one who told me I should make a settlement with Josh…and…well I just wish he were here," She said, her eyes flickering toward the door as if she expected him to suddenly appear.

"Come on Angie," Sierra said. "Have a seat and we'll try to keep our minds occupied while we wait, OK?"

"Ok…" She replied with a reluctant smile. "Thanks, Sierra."

* * *

The hour was very late, probably close to four in the morning before the thought of danger entered Sirius' head. Things like that were funny. When he was on the run, hiding out, he never thought about being alone, late at night, no matter if he was in the country our the city. It never mattered to him. He was safer on the streets than in Azkaban. But now…now he could worry about details such as getting mugged or jumped or…raped. He had a good reason to not want those things to happen. He was a free man and life wouldn't be nearly so enjoyable if he were injured.

He didn't have much money and he was dead tired. Not only was his body exhausted but mentally he was beat. He crashed at the nearest motel and slept hard. It was his first sleep after being free. Though his mind was hardly at rest now, he still slept like a free man.

Late in the afternoon the next day he wandered to Diagon Alley and made appointments and several business calls. Sirius Black, the free man, had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

Between Angie's second and third period class she half-walked, half-sprinted down to the dungeons and back. Snape swept her into his office without a word and handed her, her potion, stiff-lipped.

"You ought to stop," He said to her.

"I can't. Not just yet," She told him. "I have to talk to certain people first before I'm ready to go off this potion," She put the cup to her lips and started to swallow.

"You haven't told the father yet?" Snape asked, one eyebrow slowly creeping skyward. "It's Him…isn't it?" He asked, concluding correctly, after witnessing the trial that the baby must be Sirius'. Angie, at least, had the benefit of being mid-drink and was unable to respond in any way until the statement had settled.

After finishing, she fixed Snape with a Look. "He was on the run, I knew nothing of his innocence until very recently, and that is NOT your business," She replied quickly and coolly. "Thank you, Professor." She added, as she turned to leave.

"He resurfaced in London, by the way. Did you know? He's been making social calls."

"Good for him," Angie replied, careful not to hesitate or miss a step on her way out. The news had been comforting. Snape's conclusion and confrontation had not.

* * *

Several days had past since Sirius started paying people visits in London. He was a very busy man these days with thousands of affairs to settle. No one at Hogwarts had directly spoken with him since the trial and everyone was still buzzing with the news of Hoffenmeijer's outburst.

But life at Hogwarts was continuing at its normal pace. It seemed as if nothing could shatter the routine.

The N.E.W.T.s were on Friday and all the seventh years were getting snappy that Sunday afternoon. Hermione had already lectured the boys on the importance of studying and for once they seemed to take her advice to heart. Ron was rocking slightly as he poured over a voluminous textbook. Harry kept shifting piles of parchment in his attempt to study his History of Magic notes. Kirsten was seated at a table neatly writing.

Hermione was restless.

"I'm going to the library," She mumbled, in case anyone wondered what she was doing. No one, of course, did. She had actual intentions of going to the library, figuring she would be more likely to concentrate there. However, she was distracted along the way by the sunshine and soon found herself outdoors.

Without a thought in her mind she meandered toward Hogsmeade. (Which was not technically allowed.) With vague thoughts of stopping by her house she wandered in that general direction until she was obstructed by a great ruckus in the street.

A large variety of objects such as furniture and boxes littered the yard and all manner of people seemed to be scurrying around tripping over themselves and various household objects. The effect was chaos.

She watched the house and the confusion for a while trying to remember if that house had been empty before. Someone shouted and three people from the porch joined the first. She glanced at the numbers round the door and read the name printed in neat block letters. Did that say…?

Suddenly her head exploded in thought! She ran up the yard and narrowly avoided a couch carried by two men. She arrived eye level with the name Mr. S. Black, in shining freshly painted letters.

The door was standing slightly ajar so she gave it a push and shouted. "Sirius!" Atop the impressive staircase she could see several people rushing about. To her right a large living room unfolded and was filled with half unpacked boxes. None of these people paid her any notice and she admired the chandelier and the large Persian rug.

"Apollo!" She yelled.

"Hermione?" A voice came from behind her. Whirling around she saw Sirius' headappearing out of a large wood-paneled door.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed delightedly. "You didn't tell me you bought a house." She said as she carefully avoided someone rushing past with a vase full of fresh fragrant flowers.

"I'm renting it," He corrected. "Come on in," He said, gesturing into his library/study. It was in a state of disarray but it appeared to be more under control than the rest of the house. Most of the things had been unpacked and the boxes were grouped in a corner.

"Wow…" Hermione said as she glanced around the ridiculously large room.

"You missed the excitement," He said, taking a seat in a handsome leather armchair. "I just had to fight of the third _Daily Prophet_ reporter. Apparently I've become front page news."

"Sirius," Hermione reminded him. "You've always been front page news."

"Well…yes, but I've never been interviewed before." Hermione just laughed and shook her head.

"I didn't know it was a Hogsmeade weekend," Sirius said, giving her a look.

"Oh yeah…last minute thing…" Hermione said with a grin.

"Not only are you going to get yourself into to trouble; you're going to get me into trouble too," Sirius said. "Hermione, I'm a law abiding citizen now," He warned in mock seriousness.

"I had to escape," She said desperately. "It's becoming like a prison!"

"I know that feeling," Sirius replied. "It won't be long now."

"I know," Hermione said biting her lip. "N.E.W.T.s are on Friday!"

"And you're not studying?" Sirius asked.

"I just can't _do_ it anymore, Sirius!" She whined. "I mean, I've just survived an encounter with the Dark Lord and some ancient evil spirit. Why the hell do I have to go to class and take tests?"

"I commiserate. More than you may know, however, you just have to look at it as one last 'hurrah' before the end. Then, you'll never have to do it again. Besides Hermione, at this point I have full confidence that you could get high marks with your eyes closed. And, seeing as you'll have your eyes fully opened the entire time you're taking the tests you will receive excellent marks and be offered a job by virtually everyone in the world. Just suffer through like everyone else and get the hell out."

Hermione was silent for quite a while. "It seems so strange. Hogwarts is my life and has been for seven years. Even more so these last couple. And now what? I know there is a whole world of wonderful opportunity and I can do absolutely anything I want to do. But, everything is going to be so suddenly different. My friends will change…everything will change."

"I advise you to not dwell on it much. You are experiencing the same thoughts millions of people before you have experienced when faced with graduation. Not to downplay the last seven years or anything but just let things happen and everything will turn out great. Unless, of course, you're me and you end up in Azkaban…but even so, I had a few years before all that."

"Even so," Hermione said. "I don't want my relationship with Harry to end up being with a newspaper or magazine article. What if I don't see him after this summer? What about Kirsten and Ron and you?"

"Don't worry, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried. Or the rest of them. You'll still see all of us. Not on a daily basis probably, but you'll all still be friends. You've lived through too much not to be."

"What should I do about Harry?" She asked sighing, the real reason she wanted to talk to Sirius.

"That loser still hasn't made a move?"

"Oh; he made a move all right," Hermione replied, causing Sirius' eyes to bulge in surprise. "But now what? Sirius…it's been weeks since he kissed me—"

"Time-out," Sirius said, waving his hand in the air. "I missed that. What happened?"

"You were there, you were just unconscious at the time," Hermione explained, as if this would trigger a memory. "In the midst of the castle crumbling and a battle ending…and another one about to begin…and you bleeding and Kirsten collapsed…and, I'm sure other dramatic things were happening at the time," Hermione continued as Sirius was moving to the edge of his seat. "When Harry realized what he had to do. When he realized he had to go back to Hogwarts to get help and he had to take Pettigrew with him. And I was the only sane and competent person at the time. When he realized he was going to have to go and I was going to have to stay behind and protect the rest of you and try and save the injured people he kissed me."

"Je-sus," Sirius replied. "He couldn't have picked a more novel-worthy moment if he tried!"

"Damn it, Sirius!" Hermione replied. "That's the problem. The timing was misleading."

"I don't follow…"

"Consider this," Hermione said. "You've only just barley pulled off living; now two of the people near and dear to you may die, and another most important person may escape and/or try to kill you if you don't do something. And, you've no other choice but to leave us practically defenseless until you return. There's a possibility somebody will die. Is this a I-should-have-told-you-how-I-feel-sooner, moment or a I-think-one-or-both-of-us-might-die-so-what-the-hell, moment?"

"Well…when you put it _that _way," Sirius replied, "that is a tough question to answer. I mean, what goes in the head of Harry Potter?"

"That's what I would like to know," Hermione said. "And you see, I really, really, think that it was a what-the-hell? moment because he hasn't said a word about it since then. I mean, it is like it never happened. What if he doesn't even remember?"

"That's not possible," Sirius replied swiftly. "Listen, maybe he is just not sure what to do next. Maybe you should talk to him about this, instead of me."

"Sirius," Hermione said, frustrated. "It isn't that simple."

"Yes, I assure you, it really is."

"Not."

"Listen, babe, I can't help you more than that. To his credit, he made the first move. He's probably just waiting for you to respond."

Hermione sighed.

"Damn."

* * *

"All right, shut up!" Ron Weasley shouted to the group of prefects gathered in the conference room. "Ready Ginny? This meeting is now called to order." Ron, being Head Boy, had called the meeting and would be conducting it. About half way through the year he had made his sister secretary because he tired to Draco and Ginny screwing around when he was trying to take of business. Ginny was extremely annoyed at her brother for the unwanted appointment, and for the unwanted job of taking down the minutes of the meetings. Just to spite him she kept record of every tiny detail in several bright colors just so that Ron would have a more difficult time if he needed to go back and consult them.

Ginny nodded and recorded the time and their meeting officially began. Hermione was sitting at the opposite end of the table from Ron who was at the Head. Harry was on her right. Harry was always fascinated by the way Ron became so serious when he conducted Prefect meetings. Sometimes he had flashbacks of Percy, but he wouldn't dare mention that detail to Ron.

Ron had a rather lengthy agenda for this meeting because he intended for it to be one the last meetings of the year, if not the last. He started with a lengthy description of graduation proceedings. Hermione was absently scrawling on her parchment. She never really took notes at these meetings because she'd already discussed every thing with Ron before. She only took note of any changes. Harry wasn't really paying attention either. Ron had a tendency to become wordy if given the chance. Usually Draco would stop him before it became unbearable.

"You already said that Weasley," Draco cut in as Ron started to 're-cap'. With a nasty look Ron fell silent for a moment.

"Right, fine. Any questions?" He asked. He was, of course, met with several blank stares. Ginny was furiously writing: 'Absolutely no questions due to the fact that Ron used about every word in the dictionary during his incredibly boring and Professor Binn-esque explanation of graduation.'

"OK then…" He said, glancing down at his notes. "Oh, before I forget. Filch has asked us to make a sign announcing the fact that the bathrooms near the Great Hall will be temporarily out of use for the next three days…"

Suddenly Harry scribbled something with a passion on his parchment and slid it to Hermione who was slightly shocked. Ignoring Ron she wrinkled up her brow and peered at the words scrawled across the parchment.

"Hermione, who is Apollo?" Harry had written.

"What? Have you been reading my mail?" She demanded in heavy black ink.

"Answer the question." Harry replied.

"Now? Do we have to have this conversation right here, right NOW?"

"Stop putting me off, Hermione. Who is Apollo?" Harry had just started to angrily shove the parchment back at Hermione when someone lifted it out his hands. Both of them looked up guiltily at Ron. He had been about to speak when he stopped short seeing the words written on the paper. His expression changed into a grin-which he promptly suppressed.

"Must you have this conversation right now?" He demanded. Harry and Hermione averted their eyes and said nothing.

"He started it," Hermione blurted out. Ron looked from one to the other for a moment collecting his thoughts.

"Fine. Leave. Go continue in the hall since this is obviously more important than anything I have to say," Ron said contemptuously.

"But!" Hermione sputtered, her face turning red with anger and with embarrassment. Ron's expression was enough reply to silence her protests. With a dark look at Harry she snatched the parchment from Ron and stormed out the door. Harry followed cautiously.

Draco had been positively about to burst with laughter throughout the entire exchange. He now leaned across the table and instructed Ginny to record the episode in the minutes. Ron continued precisely where he'd left off without hesitation.

* * *

Out in the hall Hermione was too enraged to speak. Harry disliked the silence so much so that he spoke, knowing Hermione would have an outburst. "You might as well answer my question," He pointed out.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted at him. "Why the hell did you have to bring this up NOW? In the middle of a meeting? I have NEVER been thrown out of a meeting before in my entire life. I'm the Head Girl. I shouldn't get thrown out of my own meeting!"

"You act as if I get thrown out of meetings all the time," Harry snapped defensively. "Ginny is taking the minutes, I'm sure we can get her to eliminate any mention of it and all things will be fine."

"That's not good enough!"

"You act as if you were enjoying the meeting. I saw you doodling."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean you start passing notes! Especially not about _this_!" She said, brandishing the parchment at him.

"I have to know Hermione! Who the hell is Apollo?"

"Have you been reading my mail?"

"Quit answering me with questions!" Harry shouted.

"Why won't you answer MY question?" She demanded.

"I asked you first!" Harry pointed out.

"My question is more important. And another thing, why do you care? Why is it so important that you had to bring it up in the middle of a meeting?"

"I wasn't reading your mail. You've just left a couple of letters out and I happened to see a line or two. Who is he? Your boyfriend?"

"Oh my God; you have NO idea what you're saying."

"Well is he?"

"What does it matter to you, Harry?"

"Well I don't know. I'd just like to know what's going on in your life, I guess. I mean, wouldn't you want to know if I had a secret girlfriend?"

"You don't have a secret girlfriend Harry! And Apollo is not secret and he's NOT my boyfriend! No, don't interrupt! I can't, for the life of me, understand what you find so difficult in talking to me. But let me remind you that you are the one who started all this. YOU are the one who kissed ME!"

Hermione felt her heart stop as she heard someone gasp behind her. A flush of color warmed her cheeks. She turned to see Ron standing just outside the doorway and several others close behind him. The meeting had just adjourned and they were all STARING. Draco whispered something to Ginny who was barely able to keep herself from laughing aloud.

Silently, Harry put his hand firmly on Hermione's shoulder and steered her in the opposite direction of their peers. Slowly the chatter of the group restored behind them but Hermione only walked faster. First she had been thrown out of a meeting for passing notes, now she had been shouting about Harry kissing her…this was undoubtedly the most embarrassing day of her life.

Without question Harry matched Hermione's quick pace and followed her lead to the owlrey. Patiently, he waited for Hermione to scribble a hasty note. Wordlessly he raised his eyebrows at her. With a nasty look on her face she shoved the note at Harry who read.

"Dear Apollo,

Come immediately. You know where.

Love,

Hermione"

"He instantly replies to your every whim?" Harry asked, absently tying the note to Hedwig's leg and sending her out the window.

"Oh yes," Hermione replied nastily. "He's wonderfully considerate of my feelings unlike CERTAIN people."

"I do not understand why you are so worked up? You are the one who is keeping things from ME."

Hermione gave him a blank stare for a moment. "You have absolutely NO understanding of women…do you?"

"Obviously not," He mumbled.

"Whatever," Hermione said. "Let's go meet Apollo so you can shut up and realize how infantile you're being."

"Hermione wait," He said, throwing out his arm to stop her. "I didn't mean to imply that I don't trust you." Hermione interrupted by rolling her eyes.

"Harry just stop while you're still behind."

* * *

Walking across the grounds the wind was rather chilly. "God Harry, you had to pick the coldest evening in May…" Harry opened his mouth to protest but realized the futility of it all before starting.

As they approached the woods they could see a thin line of smoke and smelling burning leaves. Conveniently, Hermione thought, Sirius had their back to them as they approached. He heard them coming near and turned suddenly. "Jesus Hermione, could you have picked a more inconveniently cold time in May?" She shot Harry a Look. He avoided making eye contact.

"Hi Sirius, how are you?" Harry asked pleasantly. "Not that we wouldn't love to stay and chat but Hermione and I have some business to attend to." Sirius' expression altered dramatically but Hermione quickly responded.

"No Harry, you don't understand." The muscles in Harry's body went rigid and he quickly became agitated.

"Hermione!" He shouted. "I'm tired of you screwing around. I have the right to know what the hell is going on!"

Her eyes widened in shock. "You see what I have to put up with?" Hermione said, sounding a little screechy and at her wits end.

"Cool it, kids," Sirius said half-serious and half-amused. "What seems to be the misunderstanding because I was under my own delusion that you, Hermione, had summoned me out in the cold for some emergency."

"Summoned you," Harry said, turning to face Sirius. "But she wrote that note to…I mean…I sent it!" His voice squeaked toward the end as his expression changed to extreme confusion.

Hermione folded her arms and waited for the situation to dawn on Harry. Slowly the idea occurred to him and he began to feel more and more like a stupid, tiny little bug. He started to look from Sirius to Hermione who were both waiting patiently for his mental processes. "You are…Apollo?" Harry asked weakly. "Oh…hell," He finished lamely.

He ran his fingers through his hair and started pacing--hating himself more and more by the minute. Hermione just watched him and shook her head.

"Harry," Hermione said eventually, reaching out her hand.

He pushed it away. "No, never mind. I'm sorry Hermione…" He said and started to walk away angrily, his head down and his hands in his pockets.

She looked at Sirius for help. "Go after him!" Sirius urged. She bit her lip and hesitated, but only for a moment.

"HARRY!" She called, running after him. His head still down and his hands in his pockets he did condescend to stop walking, at least.

Sirius kicked dirt on the small fire and turned to go. With a last glance at the two though, he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"Harry," She said again, breathlessly, when she had caught him up. "I'm sorry too. I should have told you right away instead of making you feel stupid. I know, I overreacted and got upset over nothing. I do that, Harry. You KNOW I do that."

"Yeah," He agreed, still not taking his hands out of his pockets. "I just…" Words seemed to fail him for a moment and then he broke into a smile and shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing," He repeated, taking his hands out of his pockets. "I just can't believe that all this time you and Sirius were communicating like that. What's all the crap about a little black dress?"

Hermione smiled. "That's just Sirius being Sirius," She said and they two started walking again. "But seriously, why were you reading my mail?"

"You left it out, and Ron and Kirsten encouraged the rumors that you and Apollo were an item. Now that I think of it, everything is so simple. Sirius Apollo Black. I'm such a blockhead."

"But a cute one," Hermione said, ruffling his hair.

"I suppose that has to count for something…"

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed punching the air with his fist as he watched the two get over their fight. Feeling slightly embarrassed because he'd been spying he pulled his cloak tighter and turned toward home.

"Harry," Hermione said turning serious again. "We need to talk about a few things."

"A few things…?" He repeated somewhat apprehensively.

"Actually, just one thing," Hermione admitted.

"Oh THAT thing," Harry agreed.

"Right."

"But couldn't we just—"

"No."

"Damn." Silence. "Don't get me wrong. It's not as if I…well…It's just a bit awkward."

"Sort of like now?" Hermione asked.

"A lot like now," Harry agreed.

"We can't avoid it forever," Hermione said, stopping suddenly and turning toward him.

"It's just that we're such good friends, Hermione," Harry said, the words seemed to sort of gush forth all at once. "And, I'm such a jerk…ask Kirsten…" He added. "This really changes things is all."

"That's true. But I don't see how we can go back."

"Unfortunately, there is such truth to that statement. I just want to do this right."

"Harry, you're not perfect. I understand that. I'm not either…I'm just always right." Harry looked up suddenly but realized by her smile she was only teasing him.

"I just want you to know up front that I'm the kind of person who is going to constantly be getting you into trouble like this afternoon at the meeting."

"Harry, it's OK," Hermione assured him. The chill wind made a loud whooshing sound past their ears and whipped Hermione's hair around her face.

"It is bloody cold out here," Harry agreed, looking at the sky suddenly. Hermione imitated his pointless action. "Let's get inside before we both catch cold," He said, putting his arm around her and drawing her near for warmth.

As they made their way back to the castle Hermione giggled. "You should have seen the look on your face…"

* * *

The N.E.W.T.s, true to their name, were nastily exhausting. Therefore, everyone was overly thrilled to receive very formal looking invitations to a party hosted by Sirius at his new rental home. The party was Friday night. The entire Alliance was invited, the people you would expect from Hogwarts, and Snape also, simply out of common courtesy since he testified on Sirius' behalf, Griphook, Brandon Fishwick, and a whole host of other so called friends and associates were invited to the party. As a matter of fact, many people in attendance were not the sort of people who would have been expected at a party for and by Sirius Black. For example, several people from the Ministry of Magic were in attendance. Not the sort of crowd Sirius was known for. But more on the guest list when the night of the party arrives.

There was still time. Still a week. One agonizing week where the seventh years replayed that one question in their heads over and over…what if I would have considered it this way…I should have picked frog guts…not beetle skins…if only I would have finished reading that chapter on common afflictions of the ancient goat-herding magicians…the list was endless and everyone was restless.

On Saturday morning at precisely 11:11 AM Professor McGonagall was going to hang the job offer list in the Gryffindor common room. And every seventh year would be there waiting, holding their breaths.

Once the N.E.W.T.s were scored it wouldn't take long for the scores to get around. An offer for an interview was all important and very competitive. Especially for positions in the Ministry and in the IAA.

Friday was going to be a BIG night, followed by a BIG Saturday morning.

* * *

Angie paced back and forth across her room nervously. It was Thursday night and so far the week had past without event. She had not heard from Sirius, though she had certainly heard about him.

He made front page news every day in some way or another. Sirius had bought back his father's company, Black & Black Cauldrons, and had re-opened the factory for business. They were introducing a new line of cauldrons as soon as possible and he was hiring a whole new staff of people. The jobs, the money, the power; the media ate it all up.

There were other things too. Like the fact that Sirius had his chocolate frog card collection appraised and discovered it was worth 480,000 galleons! The collection, of course, was donated to charity and there was a large photo of Sirius shaking hands with the President of "Quidditch for the Underprivileged"; which was an organization that built quidditch pitches and training facilities and offered their services free to underprivileged witches and wizards who wanted something to do in the summertime. Naturally Sirius landed himself a large color photo on the front of _Quidditch_ _Weekly_, also.

This ridiculousness, however, was not the source of her consternation. Angie was more concerned about the invitation and hastily scribbled note she had just received after finding it tucked in her front door in Hogsmeade. The invitation was, of course, one of his formal, glitzy, invites to his big 'Freedom Bash' tomorrow night. Inside he had scribbled the words "Sorry I've been busy lately. _Sirius_" as if that would explain why he hadn't even tried to contact her since his release.

There was no question, she needed to have a serious and lengthy conversation with Sirius Black, but going to his party wouldn't really present an opportunity for that. She couldn't tell him during his party. That wouldn't be fair to ruin the occasion. On the other hand she REALLY wanted to see him...but what would she WEAR?

* * *

"Angie!" Sierra called to her friend over heads of students all jostling in the hallways, Friday afternoon. "You want to grab lunch in my room?" Angie nodded and they met a few minutes later in a much less crowded area.

The two crouched over Sierra's broken down little table in her room and picked at their lunches. "Have you thought about what you might get Kirsten as a graduation present?" Sierra asked and Angie nearly choked.

"Um…no," She replied honestly. She didn't have the money or the forethought to provide Kirsten with anything meaningful or useful. And graduation was practically here! They would get the results of their tests tomorrow. Tomorrow they would get job offers! They were growing up so quickly…

"I have no IDEA what to get Hermione," Sierra admitted. "And Harry…what does that boy NEED? Nothing…"

"Oh God…" Angie said holding her head. "I don't even have anything of his parents that might have sentimental value. I should get something for Ron too," Angie said, becoming more distraught. "He is Kirsten's boyfriend and I really like him," Angie said.

"Yeah, Ron is a good kid," Sierra agreed. "He has the perfect degree of seriousness and humor. Plus, he's nearly my brother-in-law."

Angie spilled her water and started sputtering. "I wasn't trying to suggest anything!" Sierra shouted quickly. "I'm just saying that I am dating Bill. That's all. We're just dating."

"Oh good," Angie said, relief washing over her as she carefully righted her cup.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Sierra asked, eager to change the subject.

"Um, tonight?" Angie asked, shoving a bite in her mouth, trying to stall for time.

"Well yeah. If there is one thing Sirius knows how to do, it's how to party," Sierra pointed out.

"Oh…well, I was thinking I had better get caught up on my grading since grades will have to be in soon. And, I should finish my translation of this ancient Nubian text that I've been working on for a few weeks." Sierra just stared disbelievingly as Angie continued with excuse after excuse.

"Did you and Sirius have an argument?" Sierra interrupted.

"No," Angie replied.

"Well, I don't understand…" Sierra stammered. "Are you mad at him?"

"Slightly," Angie said, becoming a little defensive.

"Why?" Angie gave her a look.

"I can be mad at him without you having to know about it, OK?"

"OK, sure," Sierra admitted, trying to swallow this. "I was just surprised."

"Well Sierra can you blame me?" Angie snapped. "For months he's been hanging around. But the second he gets pardoned he's gone. Typical Sirius. Over the past week I've got a total of six words, written, from him. I have to read about him in the newspaper! Sierra," She said, leaning dangerously across the shaky table. "I haven't seen him up close and in person since I was allowed five minutes with him in the hospital. How many weeks ago has that been?" She had to stop and catch her breath at this point. Her eyes were slightly moist.

"Angie, I honestly had no idea," Sierra replied. "I'm sorry. But, do you really think that the best course of action is to ignore him?"

"An eye for an eye," Angie snapped bitterly. "I don't want to see him just now."

"I'm sure he'll be disappointed."

"Look," Angie said, "I'll talk to him. We'll work it out. Just let him have his party. There is no sense in me ruining his plans for tonight." Sierra opened her mouth to protest but then thought better of it.

"Ok Angie, if you say so."

* * *

Holly dropped by the castle Friday evening and Holly, Sierra, and Remus made their way to Hogsmeade to see Sirius' new digs. "This party of his is the talk of…of everyone!" Holly exclaimed, as they were winding their way through the streets. "At the ministry its practically an insult not to have received an invitation. The whole place will be taking vacation time to come to the party."

"Well, that's comforting," Sierra said sarcastically. "We'll be completely unprotected."

"No, WE won't," Remus said. "All the aurors and officials will be at the party. It's the rest of the poor innocent populous that has to worry."

"Well whatever," Holly said. "I'm just excited. He's been making news all week!" Remus chuckled softly and his hand slipped around her waist. Sierra raised an eyebrow and trailed behind the couple.

Further behind them others were having a similar conversation. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were all invited and they made their own little traveling group. Harry, Hermione, Kirsten and Ron were also honored guests. As a matter of fact, so was Ginny. All of the Weasleys had managed to warrant an invitation.

It was rumored that the Minister of Magic was going to make an appearance and so was the real Head of the Government, Jack Taylor, Head of the Department of Mysteries. Very few people actually knew what this man looked like, actually, so it would be very difficult to know if he actually showed at the party or not.

At any rate, when everyone arrived the house was opened and completely lit. Sirius had a complete staff that was highly trained and greeting everyone at the door. The place was decorated in a stunning display. Hermione could feel her fingertips tingle with excitement as they stepped inside.

For a good forty-five minutes the kids never saw Sirius. They met an entire host of people though, many of whom had claimed to have known Harry's parents. Then suddenly they heard his laugh. All four of them looked around wildly but were unable to locate him through the dense crowd of people.

A few moments later, quite unexpectedly he descended upon them. "Kirsten!" He shouted, and as she turned she was immediately smothered by a huge bear of a hug. "Where is your mother?" He murmured into her ear.

"I don't know," She said, pulling away from her father.

"I hope she got the invitation," Sirius said, a very concerned look on his face.

"Oh she did," Kirsten assured him. "She asked me about it this morning. Maybe she'll show up later," She said with a shrug. Sirius frowned and took a long pull from his glass.

"OK," He replied, finally. And then his mood changed rapidly as he seemed to notice that there was still a party going on around him.

He heartily slapped Ron on the back and then hugged Harry in a similar fashion as he had done to Kirsten. "Ah Hermione," He said, his face lighting with excitement as he turned to her last. "I have something for you."

Before she could respond a well dressed servant of some sort appeared with a very pretty looking box. "Open it," Sirius prompted as she looked from him to the gift speechlessly.

Hermione carefully slid the velvet ribbon from around the box and tore the heavy paper. Cautiously she lifted the lid ever so slightly. Ron, Kirsten, and Harry were paying close attention. She squinted for a second and then looked at Sirius who seemed to confirm her thoughts. Her eyes widened in shock.

All at once her face turned bright red and she slammed the box shut again. "Oh my God," She muttered as he howled with laughter and pulled her into a hug.

"No more excuses," He told her and then gave her a wink. In an instant he melted into the crowd of people around them and was instantly unreachable. "What—" Harry started to ask, putting out a hand toward the box.

"None of your business!" She snapped, pulling the box from his reach. Her face brightened again. Kirsten and Ron exchanged frowns. Wisely, Ron suggested that they dance and some of the focus was taken off the mysterious package.

* * *

About an hour later Sirius stumbled across their path again. "No Angie?" He asked his daughter who shook her head. He sighed heavily and downed an entire glass of champagne. He was slightly drunk by this time but who could criticize; it was his party. He thrust glasses into all their hands. Kirsten and Harry gladly said cheers and Hermione reluctantly sipped at hers. Curiously Ron discarded his glass and watched his friends slowly lose their wits.

When Harry was conveniently distracted by yet another important person who thought they were important enough to monopolize the legendary Harry Potter's time Hermione pulled Ron and Kirsten off into the hallway.

"Are we going to get to find out what's in that box?" Kirsten asked excitedly. Hermione nodded.

"Your father has a peculiar sense of humor," She replied, pulling the black fabric out of the box and holding it up in front of them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron asked, pointing and staring.

"Yes, Ron. Sirius actually got me a little black dress." Ron's sides nearly split as he doubled over laughing.

"Put it on!" Kirsten squeaked excitedly.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione asked. "I'm not putting it on here. In front of my mother and everyone!"

"I can't…I can't believe it!" Ron managed to say between laughs. Kirsten just shook her head at him and Hermione hastily shoved it back in the box and went to have the doorman check it in with her traveling cloak.

"Alone at last," Ron said, with a playful smile. "This moment could be so romantic," He continued. "Should I get down on one knee and start spouting poetry?"

"Do you know any poetry?" Kirsten questioned, as Ron dropped down to his knee.

"Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear," He cried dramatically. "Fuzzy Wuzzy had…NO HAIR!"

"Ron, get up you idiot," Kirsten said, laughing.

"I'm not finished yet!" He snapped. Just as he was about to continue a door to their left opened up and the two most unlikely couple exited Sirius' study.

Sirius Black and Josh Thompson. And both were looking very pleased. Sirius was actually laughing and he reached over and lit an enormous cigar that he had just handed Josh.

Ron and Kirsten were paralyzed with shock when suddenly Sirius and Josh caught the scene across from them. They, naturally, stopped dead. For several seconds nobody moved.

"Get up, you idiot," Kirsten snapped out of the corner of her mouth. Quickly Ron stood and made sure there was plenty of space between him and Kirsten.

"Well," Josh said briskly turning back to Sirius. "A pleasure doing business with you. I'll you handle this one, Pops," He said, and turned on his heel.

At the exact same moment Kirsten and Sirius exploded. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Sirius blinked in surprise but Kirsten was undeterred.

"What business do you have with that man?" She spat. "He's scum, he's worse than scum…he's something MUCH WORSE THAN SCUM!" She cried. "What were you two doing?"

"I was taking care of him Kirsten," Sirius said, a little shaken. He had never been interrogated by Kirsten in this manner before and he was slightly taken aback. He glanced at Ron for support. "I have his personal guarantee that we will never see him again. And if he breaks his promise he stands to lose an awful lot."

"I don't understand," Kirsten stammered.

"I paid him off. Don't get upset, it was the only way and it doesn't matter anyway," Sirius explained very quickly. "It was the best and surefire way. We will not have to worry about him ever again."

"Well…OK," She said eventually.

Sirius seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. He glanced from Ron to Kirsten and mentally decided that if he didn't speak of what he thought he just saw in the hallway then it really hadn't happened. Ron wasn't down on one knee in front of his daughter. No, he had made that up. Suddenly he was smiling and nodding without realization and Kirsten was giving him a strange look.

Ron grabbed her arm and gave her a violent tug into the other room and AWAY from Sirius.

* * *

By midnight over half of the guests had disappeared but the real party was just starting. Most of the people were quite drunk at this point and therefore everyone was a having a merry time. Ron had been sitting watching chess games for the past two hours. He was fascinated by the skill this one man possessed. He was very well groomed with an immaculate beard and moustache and short gray hair. His eyes were black and cunning and hid behind very small round glasses in designer frames. He had the most excellent poker face on the planet. The man was an absolute stone and his moves were well calculated. He could win a game with a few moves. At one point Ron actually flinched when he check-mated his opponent wordlessly.

The last man had been too drunk to really play the game properly. He kept accidentally knocking the pieces over. Startlingly the man spoke to Ron after this latest disaster. He had barley spoken a complete sentence in two hours. To hear his voice now was strange.

"You've watched enough to become an expert. Why not give me some real competition?" He offered in a sinister sort of way. There was no question this man gave Ron the chills. And he definitely wanted to beat him.

* * *

After Sierra watched Sirius take another serious drink she wondered if something wasn't wrong with him. He seemed to be becoming more and more nervous and his smiles were getting tighter. Carefully she sidled up to him. "How does it feel to be free?" She asked.

"It has its ups and downs," He replied, not looking at her.

"I take it this is a down?" He nodded slowly. "Angie?" She questioned. He turned to face her for the first time.

"She didn't even make an appearance. I was going to…" He started to tell her something and then trailed off, his gaze focused beyond her. "I'm such an idiot," He concluded, his eyes coming back to hers.

"You're not an idiot, Sirius," Sierra assured him. "She's just feeling a little put out lately. I'm sure that she's been sulking in her room all night and will be ready to talk tomorrow or sometime soon."

"I thought that—"

"What Sirius?" Sierra cut in sharply. "That suddenly everything would be perfect and happily ever after? You've been cut off from reality for too long," She continued harshly. "Angie is still Angie. You two will always have to put a little work into making things work."

"I know, Sierra," Sirius replied with a sharpness she hadn't expected. "I planned to tell her that tonight. I wanted to tell her that we would forget everything and start over. That I wanted to spend the rest of my life trying to become happily ever after." He stopped and took a deep breath. "What the hell…" He said, his tone changing. "I've just been pardoned, it's a party. Let's celebrate," he said, pouring each of them a new glass.

"Cheers."

* * *

After over an hour of play there were no spectators. At one point Harry, Hermione and Kirsten had showed up but they were all much too giggly from all the alcohol to hold interest in an intense game of chess.

Ron was in a rather tight spot by 2:15 AM. In some of the most gripping few minutes of his life he was able to successfully maneuver his way out of danger. His opponent leaned back in his chair. His face was of course completely unreadable. But his eyes were wildly dancing back and forth.

The next few plays yielded nothing interesting until his opponent quietly said "Check." His eyes, his fathomless black eyes, met Ron's and his whole body shivered.

Then suddenly, without too much thought or realization really, Ron said, "Check-mate," And kicked over the King. A very slight, nearly unnoticeable tremor passed over the man's face. It may have been the first time this man had ever been defeated at a game of chess.

He slightly inclined his head toward Ron and briefly lowered his eyes. "Congratulations, Mr. Weasley," He said. "This has been most enjoyable."

Before Ron had a chance to even say anything the man disapparated.

Ron blinked.

"Oy! Sirius!" He shouted.

Sirius bumbled over. "Oy!" He replied.

"Who was that man I was playing chess with?"

"Don't you know him?" Sirius asked, disbelief in his voice. "That was Jack Taylor, you know who that is."

"Sirius, another round!" George Weasley shouted and Sirius staggered off.

Ron sat stunned in his chair. He had just played chess with the Head of the Department of Mysteries. He had just BEAT the Head of the Department of Mysteries. 'Oh my God' he thought to himself. 'What if I wake up tomorrow as a hamster?'

* * *

Remus, Holly, Bill, Sierra, and Sirius were all sitting around a table, sipping their drinks and having pleasant conversation. "Life is good," Sirius declared.

"Here, here!" Remus cried, leaning over and giving Holly a kiss. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Are you two back together again?" Sirius asked. "Honestly you guys are worse than me and Angie."

"Not quite," Bill pointed out. "You and Angie are married."

"So are me and Remus," Holly said before she could stop herself.

"So are you what?" Sirius cried.

"We're married," Remus replied. "We weren't sure how to break the news to you," Remus admitted.

"Well, damn," Sirius said, leaning back in his chair. "It seems like I should have something to say but I just can't think of anything," He admitted laughing.

Bill nudged Sierra who was staring with her mouth open. "When?" She questioned.

"Two nights ago," Holly said.

"Oh my God."

"It's not a big deal," Remus said, to Sierra.

"Yes it is!" Sierra cried.

"No it's not," Holly assured her.

"A toast to the happily married couple!" Sirius roared interrupting the others.

* * *

The trip back to Hogwarts was nearly unbearable for Ron who was completely sober. Kirsten, Harry, and even Hermione was quite drunk and Ron feared they would never make it back to the dorms. Eventually they did, however, even though Kirsten never actually made it to her bed. Ron dumped her on the couch and held Hermione's arm while she made her way up the stairs.

He didn't really blame them for having a good time. They could celebrate their own freedom too! They had taken their N.E.W.T.s, they were free too.

* * *

Today was SO the day. Today was the beginning of the rest of their lives. Today was the day when Hogwarts would really seem like it was over and the world would just begin. As 11:11 approached the seventh years nervously milled around the common room. Their conversations were briefed and forced. Their smiles tense.

For Harry, Hermione, and Kirsten their heads were pounding.

With a deep inhalation the students took their turns scanning the offers. Most students names appeared more than once as several organizations wanted them. Most of the retail organizations in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade had listed every student who had passed their tests. The Ministry of Magic also had a fairly long list since they had so many departments.

Some students ran their fingers down the lists and turned away, disappointed. Others saw what they were hoping for a gave a loud cheer. The noise level intensified as everyone began excitedly discussing their futures.

Kirsten had been offered a position in several different departments of the Ministry of Magic. This pleased her immensely as she hoped to get a chance to use her skills as a linguist.

Harry's name was on every last list. The only one he was interested in, however, and the only one he was truly shocked by, was the offer to play Quidditch for England. Feeling light-headed and on top of the world he couldn't have been more speechless.

Hermione had been listed on nearly every list as well. Even Hogwarts had offered her a teaching position. But, in her heart, Hermione knew she would someone end up in Magical Law Enforcement or Intelligence. She'd had too many close calls with evil people in her short life. And she had this burning desire to keep seeking justice for the brutal murder of her parents and other innocent victims. She was well pleased with her prospects.

Ron was the last person standing in front of the lists. Everyone else was congratulating each other or slapping a stunned Harry on the back. Ron however was staring blankly. His name wasn't anywhere.

Not one place had printed his name. Not a single place. Not even a stupid shop in Hogsmeade.

Nowhere.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's an interesting place to leave you. A couple of important notices.

NOTICE: The chapter seventeen will be the last chapter of Awakening! And I promise it will be worth the wait and worth reading. The ending is killer.

NOTICE: Just a reminder that even though another Harry Potter official book is coming out, this will not in any way change THIS fanfiction. I will continue as planned.

NOTICE: I swear to finish this story by August 13th and you have my word in print on that one.

Stardust


	17. Awakening

Awakening

Chapter Seventeen: Awakening

Stardust

A/N:

SUMMARY: Newsflash: Sirius is NOT dead. Peter Pettigrew is dead and Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer, the head of the IAA, is mental and a crazy killer at large. Sirius disappears for a while and immediately sets to work building a life. He rents a fabulous mansion in Hogsmeade, re-opens his father's cauldron company, and donates large amounts of money to Quidditch organizations. This leaves him rather busy and Angie becomes increasingly disturbed by the lack of communication between them. Sirius throws a gigantic party where several people become smashingly drunk, Kirsten, Harry, and Hermione included, Ron kicks the Head of the Department of Mysteries ass during a late night chess match, Sirius pays Josh an extravagant amount of money, Angie refuses to come to his party and Harry is going to be a wildly successful quidditch star playing for England. Kirsten and Hermione will no doubt also be successful though much less famous for their work in the ministry of magic and the international auror association, Ron however is destined to become a bum without a job forever.

Ignoring the fact that I have over-generalized a lot of shit and stuck it into one fabulous run-on sentence that should serve to jog your memory even if it doesn't exactly put you, dear reader, in exactly the right frame of mind to start reading this chapter. At any rate, all of your concerns should be assuaged and your questions answered considering that this IS the last chapter of this story. It all ends here, no matter how much you think still has to happen. It WILL all happen, even if the ending doesn't turn out quite so happy…

Happy reading and thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

Hogwarts was entering its final week and Angie was busier than ever. She had O.W.L.s to deal with, as well as end of the year exams for all her students. To try and lighten her own grading load she was desperately trying to develop inventive ways to test the children orally. But there again, she ran into a time issue. There were just too many students and the subject was too broad. She decided just to focus on the magic involved in her subject. Understanding the importance of and perfecting the voice altering spells was often the key to speaking a language. As long as her students could perform these spells she was reasonably satisfied.

It was late Tuesday night when she was deep in thought over her third years when a knock on her door yanked her back into reality. "Come in," She called, waving her wand and hastily clearing away the mess of parchment before her.

She was surprised to see Kirsten slip inside, a nervous smile on her face. "Oh, hello," Angie said with a smile. She was pleased with a distraction.

"Hi," Kirsten replied, taking a seat opposite her mother who was conjuring up two drinks.

Angie watched her daughter in silence for a while until it became clear that Kirsten wasn't going to be the one to initiate conversation. "It's so good to see you," Angie said, taking a sip of her water.

"Same to you," Kirsten replied, staring distantly out of the window.

"Have you finished your resume for the Ministry yet?" Angie asked.

"Yes," Kirsten said; she had finished it Saturday night. Hermione had been very influential in that area. They had both set to work immediately both very pleased with their job offers.

"Oh good," Angie replied, feeling like she was hitting brick walls. It was obvious Kirsten had a reason for being here but she seemed to be content with sitting in silence all night.

"Dad is very happy," Kirsten said. Angie nearly flinched. She couldn't understand why Kirsten's use of the word made her uneasy. After all, Angie had had much more time to get used to the idea than Kirsten. "He wanted to give all of us gifts and throw another party. But… he felt bad about Ron." Kirsten grimaced and she suddenly became very occupied with the rim of her glass. Her finger traced the circular outline over and over again.

Angie was too lost in deep thoughts about Sirius to say anything or to pick up on Kirsten's perturbation about Ron. "I just don't know what to do with him!" Kirsten whined, suddenly bursting out, her face lined with consternation.

"Sirius?" Angie asked, thoroughly confused.

"No, Ron!" Kirsten cried, annoyed at having to clarify. "I mean, nothing makes sense. Even McGonagall is baffled. His N.E.W.T. scores were just fine. Actually, even a little better then _I _expected. I mean, not even Honeydukes offered him a job behind the cash register! And what am I supposed to do? He barely wants to look at me, or Harry or Hermione. I feel guilty just being around him. And it isn't as if I've done something wrong. And he hasn't done anything wrong either!"

"Oh dear," Angie mumbled. "Poor Ron. I'm sure he's feeling just awful. But it isn't his fault as his scores have proved. I'm sure something will turn up."

"I keep trying to tell him there has been some kind of mistake but he just gets angry and refuses to talk. I can't stand him being like this! I know this is selfish of me, but I'm starting to feel lonely. He's too wrapped up in his own self pity to _do_ anything."

"Well Kirsten," Angie said. "There really isn't anything you can do. I know that makes the situation seem hopeless but you just have to stick with him and offer him some support. Don't keep reminding him about it. But don't carry on like everything is normal. Just be supportive. I know it's hard, but you can do nothing else. Nothing short of a Cheering Charm—which really wouldn't be fair to him."

Kirsten sighed. "I just feel so horrible for him."

"I know," Angie replied, her brow deeply lined.

With a mighty effort Kirsten sighed and smiled reluctantly. "Dad was asking after you at his party. I thought for sure you'd come."

Angie's face turned dark for a moment before she got her features under control. Kirsten hadn't missed the alteration. "I'm sure it was a nice gathering," Angie said, somewhat dismissively. "I had other things to attend to, however."

"Did you and Sirius have a row?" Kirsten asked, her eyes widening. "That would explain why he seemed so nervous about your absence." Angie's eyes flashed.

"No," She replied, "We certainly haven't."

"Oh…Then I don't understand why you didn't—"

"Listen Kirsten," Angie said, cutting her off. "A party just wasn't my thing, OK?"

Kirsten frowned, especially since her mother seemed to be so upset by the conversation. "Well, then…OK…" She mumbled, sorry to have brought up the subject.

"Kirsten, I'm sorry about Ron. If there is anything I can do just let me know. I'll rack my brains for an old contact somewhere who might offer him a position. It's just…I've been out of the country for so long…well…I'm sure we can think of something."

Kirsten stood, annoyed at her dismissal. She couldn't understand what might have made her mother so upset. Unless, of course, she had had a row with Sirius. But Sirius certainly hadn't let on that that was the case. Scowling, she left without saying good-bye.

Angie collapsed into her chair feeling slightly drained at her brief encounter with Kirsten. Unconsciously she rubbed her stomach. She had been doing too much extra-curricular thinking about Sirius lately. She knew she needed to act. She had to tell him. She had to confront him but the thought made her more nervous than ever.

Her eyes fell to _The Daily Prophet_ lying nearby. Sirius was grinning and waving on the front cover. With a renewed feeling of nausea she flung the newspaper against the wall.

* * *

"It's getting late, Ginny," Draco said, looking into her enchanting eyes. They were standing outside under a large oak tree, the warm night air ruffling their hair.

"So?" She asked, a grin spreading across her face.

"I can't imagine how irate the Head Boy might become if he found us out of bed. Very concerned about our beauty rest, he is. He wouldn't want us to become ugly."

"Certainly not," Ginny replied, matching his sarcasm.

"And he'll certainly have applied himself more to his Head Boy job now that he realizes it will be his last."

"Oh now really, Draco," Ginny said. "That wasn't very nice." He sneered at her.

"Well, it's the truth."

"It can't possibly be right," Ginny argued. "His marks in Defense and Herbology outpaced yours," She pointed out. His face soured at this unwelcome reminder.

"Hardly," he replied, his teeth gritted. "And he wasn't even close in Potions," he added for good measure.

"Oh, face it Draco," Ginny replied. "Ron's marks were no worse than yours and yet he failed to receive any job offers. It doesn't add up."

"Well maybe everyone else knows something we don't," Draco said, not at all happy about the subject of this conversation. Ginny folded her arms and fixed him with a withering look.

"I hate it when you do that," He muttered. "Anyway, who wants to talk about your brother?"

"You are the one who brought him up," Ginny pointed out and Draco was shot down again.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry," He snapped.

"Kiss me good-night Draco," Ginny prompted, slipping her arms around his neck, her expression softening. "I'll be taking tests all morning tomorrow. And after lunch, I'll be studying like mad so don't expect to see me."

Draco looked as if he wanted to say something. He had frowned and looked thoughtful but Ginny pressed her lips firmly to his and all thoughts were lost…

* * *

Late Wednesday afternoon found Angie in search of her favorite quill. She swore it had the most even strokes she'd ever written. And somewhere, she'd lost it.

"Professor?" A nervous voice asked startling Angie into knocking over a stack of parchment. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried, pulling out her wand.

"No matter," Angie said quickly, eyeing Hermione's wand suspiciously as if she might accidentally set the place on fire. "I'll clean it up later, once I find my quill…"

Reluctantly putting away her wand Hermione anxiously peered at Angie. "I was wondering if I might ask you a question."

"Ask away," Angie said, tipping back in her chair, and focusing her attention on Hermione.

"Well, you see, I was doing some research into certain legal codes…you see, I'm thinking of applying for a job with the Ministry of Magic and I've come across some interesting gobbledegook. At least, I _think_ that's what it is. It seems to me like a different dialect. But, I didn't know that was possible."

"Well, I would be happy to take a look, Hermione," Angie replied. "Depending on the age I think I might have an idea of what you're up against. Do you have the gobbledegook in question?"

"Oh…" Hermione said, looking a little startled. "Well no," She admitted. "I didn't actually check the book out from the library."

"Ah well, why don't you just stop by with the book tomorrow afternoon then, OK?" Angie suggested.

"Sure," Hermione said, smiling brightly. "Thanks for you help Professor."

"Certainly," Angie replied following her out of her office. "I think I must have left my quill in the teacher's lounge earlier…" She said to herself as she set off.

For some reason she was surprised to find someone in the teacher's lounge though she could hardly understand why she might have felt that way. Remus Lupin was sitting near the fire, scratching away on pieces of parchment. He was no doubt grading as well.

"Evening Angie," He replied brightly when she stepped inside.

"Hello," She said, her smile a little tight. She had heard second-hand about his recent betrothal to her sister and was still reeling in shock. It had only been a few months ago when she had frequented the path to Hogsmeade for a drink with him. "You haven't seen a quill lying around, have you?"

"You mean this one?" He asked, holding up the one he had been using.

"Yes!" She said, both happy at finding her quill and slightly annoyed that someone else was using it—especially him. She was rather possessive about such things.

"Oh sorry," He said, handing it back to her. "It was just lying out, so I picked it up. It has very good strokes," He said approvingly.

"I know," Angie said, nearly beaming.

"Well, I imagine you've heard my big news," He said, nearly bursting to talk about it, Angie noted.

"Yes, quite a…surprise," Angie replied, trying not to sound negative.

"Well, not really. I know it seems sudden but we've been beating around the bush for years."

"Oh, of course," Angie replied, trying to sound comfortable. He certainly mentioned that while he had been taking her out. "Well, um, congratulations," She offered, trying to sound genuine.

"Thanks," Remus said. "I guess this makes us in-laws, now. Funny, isn't it?"

_Brother-in-law?_ Angie nearly gagged. "Very funny indeed," She replied, escaping through the door as quickly as possible. With a shudder she quickly set off down the corridor and didn't look back.

* * *

Thursday night Sirius stopped by the castle and congratulated Kirsten, Hermione, and Harry on their successes. He congratulated Ron too, but Ron refused to receive the congrats. As Sirius was leaving he whispered to Kirsten. "If worse comes to worse I can always offer him a job at Black & Black." She shrugged, wondering if Ron would even consider it but was grateful her Dad was trying to do _something._

Sirius hurried back across the grounds wishing he still had his motorcycle. Not only was it faster (he had a dinner date at Sierra's in Hogsmeade) he would be less aware of his surroundings. Recently, Hogwarts seemed to haunt him. He had too many old memories of Lily and James, and Remus, and Peter, and…Angie…

His new rental house was on the way to Sierra's. His house was quite large and, therefore, in the same neighborhood but it didn't have nearly the grounds that the Havairhafpvermin mansion had. Sierra had mentioned that her father was only getting worse and Vanessa was getting more controlling. Sirius wondered for the thousandth time if there was something he might be able to do that would stop her. It made him sick to think that she would inherit her husband's millions and cut Sierra and Hermione off.

As he approached his house he noticed that someone was standing on the sidewalk just staring for a few moments. After this interval, the person looked away, down at the sidewalk, and began to hurry past. Frowning, Sirius watched the person approach him at rapid speed. Of course, she didn't see him until she was nearly knocking him over as she approached from the opposite direction.

With a gasp she fell back a step and they both stopped and looked at one another for a moment. "Fancy seeing you here," Sirius said coolly, the black of night obscuring most of his features.

"Quite a place you've fixed up," Angie said, her voice strengthening with each word.

"Missed you at my housewarming party," He said, casually.

"Oh. Did you?" Even as she said them, the words cut into him. Of course he missed her! What was she playing at? He just stared. "I rather thought you were an important businessman, philanthropist, whatever you want to call yourself, these days. I mean, gosh, the Minister of Magic, the Head of the Department of Mysteries, _Joshua Thompson_, Nicolette Noire…my presence would have just embarrassed you."

Sirius' mouth fell open in shock. He had quite a few angry retorts for her, but mostly he was just taken aback. She didn't give him much chance for reply, however. Two seconds later she had disapparated with an angry crack.

He stood rooted to the spot for a while. She was really upset.

Finally he started off for Sierra's again. Unfortunately, when he arrived Sierra and Bill were not there to immediately receive him. Instead he was ambushed in the entrance hall by his sister.

She was screaming about money, naturally. She sounded just like all her howlers she'd been regularly sending about those chocolate frog cards. It wasn't his fault she had turned them down as rubbish. Admittedly, he hadn't known they were worth so much money when he had offered them to her, but still, it was her own fault for not taking them. And he could care less how much money she felt he owed her. Gemini definitely put him in an even fouler mood but he wasn't inclined to yell back at her. It would have been such a waste of energy.

Sierra managed to eventually get rid of her step-mother and the three were able to enjoy an intricately prepared meal. Sirius was grateful for the interruption of his thoughts. He had hoped he might talk to Sierra about Angie's behavior but quickly realized it was none of her business and it would be childish of him to bring her into the middle of things.

When he left the house that night he was feeling restless and lonely, not at all ready to go home.

* * *

"Up to your old habits, I see," Said the cheerful voice of Madam Rosmerta, very early the next morning.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius mumbled into his glass of fire whiskey.

"You always used to close down the place in your younger days too," She continued. Sirius glanced around the Three Broomsticks and noted for the first time that he was indeed the only person in the place.

"Old habits die hard?" He suggested, trying to ignore her. He wasn't ready to go home yet.

She shook her head. "I never expected to see you drinking alone. Not anymore, I mean," She said. "You have too much too celebrate with too many people." Sirius shrugged and joined her at the bar. She studied him for quite a while.

"Do you remember when we were young, Rosie?" He asked her. She laughed.

"We are still young," She replied, her eyes alight with amusement.

"Not so young," He replied, taking a long pull from his glass.

"Are you missing James and all the times you two used to come in here and make trouble and make 'music'?" She asked. He actually cracked a reluctant smile at the thought of their 'band'.

"No," He said slowly. "Not exactly." He leaned forward over his glass and his chain with Angie's wedding ring slid from underneath his robes. It clinked softly against his glass. Surprised, he glanced down.

Curiously, Madam Rosmerta reached toward the ring. "What is this?" She asked him, running the band lightly through her fingers.

"Do you want it?" He asked, pulling the chain from around his neck.

"Heavens no!" She cried. "Are you trying to ask me something?" She looked aghast. Sirius chuckled.

"No, no. I just know I can't wear it. But somebody should."

"Well not me," She said firmly, pushing it back toward him. "I have no use for wedding bands." He grinned at her. "I thought you had a wife anyway," She continued, pleasantly.

"Something like that," He muttered. She, understandably, looked confused. "It's all very complicated," He said dismissively, with a wave of his hand. "She got married and divorced without ever obtaining a divorce from me and there is some question about the legality of the first wedding so who really knows…"

"OK then. But why are you here?"

"Doesn't a free man have a right in a free country to sit and have a drink by himself?"

"Yes, he certainly has the right, but I want to know the reason," Madam Rosmerta pressed stubbornly.

"You always were difficult," He said enigmatically. She waited patiently, her eyes bright and unblinking. He rolled his eyes and finally said. "What is always the reason?"

"A girl."

"Exactly. You knew the answer, why did you ask the question?"

"Who is being difficult now?" She countered. "I want to know more detail than that. Something happened with "the girl". What?"

"She's mad at me. And I don't care to elaborate. I came here to get drunk and forget about it--not discuss it with you!"

"I'm sorry Sirius," She replied earnestly. "I just thought I could offer you some advice."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Rosie," Sirius said.

"Don't call me that, please," She said, sounding slightly exasperated. Sirius shrugged.

"I'll let you close up and get to bed. Sorry for keeping you," He continued, throwing some money on the counter.

"You tight wad," She teased. "You're one of the richest men in the world and you leave me a ten percent tip!"

Sirius grinned sheepishly and tossed a small bag full of gold at her. "Long live the Three Broomsticks!" He exclaimed. Then he turned on his heel, swished his cloak and disapparated.

* * *

Friday morning Sirius was sitting at his desk, trying to ignore his vibrant hang-over and get some work done when a little owl arrived bearing a short message.

"Sirius, I'm sorry about my outburst last night. But I'm still mad." She hadn't even signed her name.

With a heavy sigh he replied. "Come to the rental tonight and have dinner. For old times' sake. Love, Sirius."

With something to look forward to Sirius was able to work more energetically for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Angie had been alternating between nervous pacing and primping for at least an hour now. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so nervous. Probably the night she had gone to see Sirius in the cave, the night James and Lily were murdered, the night she was married… These thoughts naturally did nothing to settle her stomach or lessen her pulse.

She wasn't entirely sure why she wore her best dress robes, or straightened her blonde hair, or took a good twenty minutes to apply her make-up. It wasn't as if her looking stunningly gorgeous that night would somehow change what she was about to do or make it any easier for Sirius to handle.

It was really unfair to him. He had just regained his life and his freedom and she was about to tell him he was going to be saddled with a child. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't go for being tied down with such a time-consuming aspect of life but she desperately needed him to stick with her. Admittedly, she never would have made it on her own if Josh hadn't been there last time. And last time she was young, she had _some_ money, and she hadn't been through suicide attempts, deep depression, alcoholism…the list went on and on.

She had to stop worrying about things. This time she had a daughter who was an adult. She knew that even if Sirius cooled at the idea of immediately starting a family she could always depend on Kirsten to take care of her. She hated the idea of having to depend on someone, on her daughter, most of all, but she knew she'd need help. She wouldn't be able to last alone.

But with or without Sirius she had to face the facts. And the worst that would happen was she wouldn't have Sirius for the rest of her life and she might not exactly have a happily ever after. Big deal, she'd dealt with that prospect for the last eighteen years. She really had nothing to be afraid of.

The walk to Hogsmeade was by no means a short one and she had to keep telling herself that whatever was about to happen was about to happen. She didn't have to worry about it.

She knew what she wanted, however. She wanted Sirius. She wanted to be married and have a family and be happily ever after. She wanted to recreate some of their old magic. She wanted the love like Lily and James had had. But, what she wanted didn't matter, she repeated over and over.

She had to be realistic. She didn't live in a fairy tale and Sirius was no Prince Charming. He was a man with the rest of his life ahead of him. He was just like the young Sirius she had once known. He had just been given a taste of sweet freedom and she would spoil it with talk of babies and marriage. She was determined to not be optimistic and determined to not be heart broken.

She must have had a pretty grim look on her face when she knocked on the door. Sirius seemed slightly disarmed by her gaze. His wide grin had immediately vanished upon her entering.

She glanced around the house. What she could see nearly made her sick. It was almost like walking in at Sierra's. Except that was Sierra's and that was OK. This was Sirius' and this was not OK.

He led her to the kitchen which had a little table set for two, candles lit, very elegant. Her heart wasn't fluttering. In fact, she rather felt like gagging. Hoping her stomach was feeling queasy because of nerves she took her seat across from Sirius and fixed him with a stare over the candles.

She had decided she wouldn't ruin dinner by bringing up her condition; she would wait until they had enjoyed their meal first, but she wasn't sure, at this point that she would be able to enjoy her meal, or even stomach it.

After they began to eat their first course of lavishly prepared food and Angie sipped her water—she was ignoring the glass of wine for the time being—Sirius finally decided to say something about the way she was acting.

"Are you OK? I know you are still a little miffed because of the way I've been acting lately, but something else seems to be bothering you," He said, hoping not to start a fight.

"Sorry," She said nervously. "I…" But she had to stop there. She really couldn't think of anything to say that would come out making sense.

His eyes narrowed briefly but then he seemed to shrug and went back to eating. He had a lot on his mind but couldn't seem to think of anything to say. Talking seemed to elude them for several tense moments until the next course started to appear on the table.

Angie was debating with herself whether she should say something or not. The whole atmosphere seemed wrong to her. Maybe she was just being weird and she should let it go but this whole setup wasn't right. "You know?" She said finally, breaking the silence. "I'm not OK." Sirius looked up in surprise. "This just isn't…well…it isn't _us._"

Sirius expression became downright unreadable. Suddenly, he waved his hand and the candles instantly went out. Two thin trickles of smoke curled upwards in the air. He slumped back in his chair and the two contemplated each other by the light of the moon streaming in through the many windows in the cavernous kitchen. The tension was thick as fog.

"Is that why you're so dolled up?" He asked, his voice soft, but biting. "Because that's so _us_?" The sarcasm was bitter and Angie cursed herself for speaking up. It was something so silly for them to fight about. He had probably worked very hard to present all this to her.

"I used to take care with appearances," Angie said defensively.

"No you didn't," Sirius snapped. "And it didn't matter. You were still the best looking girl in a group…"

"I'm not young anymore, Sirius!" Angie retorted. "I don't just get up looking good."

"Fine," Sirius said. "I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers," He muttered, rising from his chair.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as he pulled his wand from his robes.

"I've an idea, since you are so duly unimpressed by this fine meal," He teased, no longer sounding upset.

He muttered something and the next moment he levitated a pizza over to the counter and set it down. "Is this more our tastes?" He asked. Angie felt her muscles relax and she started to laugh.

"It's fine," She said, standing and joining him beside the pizza. He pulled up two bar stools and they had a seat. Despite the fact that they both seemed to relax a little there was still an air of unresolved issues that hung over them like a dark cloud.

"I didn't mean to ignore you," Sirius said suddenly as if he had been in a deep train of thought and suddenly started to voice some of those thoughts. "It's just that I've been trying to make everything perfect. Well, what I mean is…" He had stopped and his brow was deeply lined with concentration. He seemed very confused by his thoughts.

"Well hang it all," He muttered more to himself than to her. "Angie, I just wanted to get settled and build up a life so that…well… so that I could bring you into it."

Angie sort of froze. She was lowering her piece of pizza and her mouth was loaded with a very large bite. Sirius, as usual, had perfect timing. Slowly she started to chew again, and then more vigorously as the need to say something became more urgent.

Sirius tossed down his pizza and wiped his fingers and mouth. "I know this seems silly," He continued.

"Silly?" She asked, finally able to say something.

"Yes," He said quickly. "But I'm sorry. What you said the other night opened my eyes. I didn't really stop to consider. But Angie, all that doesn't matter. I love you and I want you to know that. I mean, what is the matter with us? Over twenty years and we can't be honest with each other? We're still acting like teenagers."

Angie felt like her head was exploding but she knew if she tried to speak the words would get garbled up. Her eyes were wide and she just nodded. It wasn't like Sirius to be so…dead on. And so direct. And she was starting to feel stupid for shying away from him and for not being totally honest with him.

"Angie," He said, the tone of his voice becoming more intense. She could feel the goosebumps on her skin and her heart seemed to be pounding in her ears it was so loud. "Now that I have my life back; now that I can promise certain things—I want try again. I mean," He stopped briefly and shook his head as if he was trying to line up his thoughts properly. He took her hand in his and she suddenly felt very weak-kneed. "This time I can do things right. I will always be here. This time, Angie—" She saw him reaching toward a pocket and all at once she found her voice again.

"Sirius, stop! WAIT!" She commanded shrilly, pulling her hand from his. It was as if someone had abruptly pulled the needle off the record. Everything stopped for a minute and then emotion started to take over. She suddenly felt panicked and short of breath. "I know what you're going to say but there is something you must know first."

Tears quickly overwhelmed her and all her attentions focused on fighting them. Sirius' heart started to pound as thoughts raced through his mind with the force of speeding bullets. Angie tried to tell herself to get a grip. She had to remember her previous reasoning. She had to tell him--no matter what.

Hoping to comfort her in some way he gently, but firmly, took hold of each of her arms and fixed her with a look. Angie took several steadying breaths and then looked up.

"Sirius, without any introduction I'm just going to tell you because there is nothing I could say that would soften the blow. And I'm sorry that this has to be such a bombshell but there's nothing for it. So—" She had said everything up until that point very quickly and had quite suddenly run out of breath so that she had to stop and noisily take in a breath. This only added to the tension of the moment and in the next second she just blurted out. "I'm pregnant." And a ringing silence ensued.

* * *

A misunderstanding was in progress in the trophy room that night. The windowless room was very dark except for the tip of Draco's wand which cast eerie shadows over everything.

Ginny had requested that she and Draco meet after hours that night. Draco readily accepted thinking that they would indulge in one of their favorite past times—making fun of the people who had received all these awards. Well…that's what they always SAID they were going to do. He was sorely disappointed to find out that Ginny had brought him here to dump him. The problem was Draco refused to be dumped.

"Ginny, I love you," He protested.

"Stop it, Draco!" she cried. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, as if he was committing some horrible crime.

"I don't understand why YOU are doing THIS?" He shot back.

"Don't you see how much easier it will be if we just break things off now?" Ginny tried to rationalize. She looked at him tearfully but Draco just shook his head.

"Ginny," Draco said, reaching his hand out to her. "You are right, everything in my life is about to change. I'm about to be thrown into a different world. Don't you understand how much more important that makes you to me? You are the one thing that won't change. I can still lean on you for support. I need you Ginny."

Ginny started to cry harder than ever before and she let herself fall against him. His strong arms pulled her tighter to him. "Draco, I love you but—"

"No just stop," Draco interrupted. "Just I love you. That's all you have to say."

She shook her head stubbornly. "How can we do this long distance?" She asked. "You'll be out in the world meeting all sorts of new people and I'll be here. I won't be able to see you all term."

"What are you afraid of?" Draco murmured. "That I'll meet someone I like more than you? Don't tell me you're that naïve. I promise not to meet any girls if you promise not to develop a liking for the Creevey brothers, OK?"

"This isn't funny, Draco," She said, smiling despite herself.

"I'm not ready to call it quits, Gin," he continued, more seriously. "I want to have a future with you. And besides, we still have all summer to see each other. And after that I'll be going to law school. Everything will work out perfectly. And after next year we can start the rest of our lives together."

Ginny felt a wild chill run through her body. Her heart was suddenly pumping fast enough for three people! "I guess we can keep this up for the summer and then see what happens," She said reluctantly. It wasn't as if she didn't want everything he said but it just seemed impossible. She was only sixteen years old! And she was so afraid things would change once they were apart. Oddly though, Draco didn't seem concerned at all. His confidence had shaken her.

"It's a deal," he said. Ginny shivered. She could feel her fingertips tingling. As she wrapped her arms tightly around him she caught herself saying a silent prayer that she wasn't having a lovely dream.

* * *

"When? Who?" Sirius finally croaked. Angie looked at him, absolutely dumbstruck.

"You!"

"Did you really think I'd fall for that?" He asked, his voice soft and deadly. Hot tears brimmed up in her eyes again. His tone had burned into her flesh. She felt like she was trying to swallow cotton balls as she tried to get her next words out.

"I've been taking a potion so that I don't show," She tried to explain. "I'm six months pregnant, Sirius."

"I don't understand," He said, quite truthfully. "Why haven't you told me?"

"Do you remember when I had that fainting spell on Valentine's Day?" She asked, her voice slowly returning to normal. "That was the first time I even considered the possibility that I was pregnant. St. Mungo's confirmed it a week and a half later. By then, we had had that fight and then…oh God…"

"Then I came up in the newspaper as dead," He finished, a wave of guilt consumed him. He felt like he was being assaulted with a ton of bricks as she continued.

"Right and then…I was kidnapped. And I didn't have the chance to say anything when you rescued me. The castle was falling apart and then you got hit with that boulder," She continued, fighting to keep her voice steady. "And in jail…I didn't think it would be fair to tell you and then not be able to see you for so long. I didn't want to worry you or make you feel helpless. And at the trial…well…that would have been inadvisable, and these past two weeks…I've been so nervous about it. Sirius—"

"No, stop!" He said, his voice rough. He lightly brushed her cheek sending a chill down her neck. "My God…all this time…" He swallowed.

Then, he suddenly seemed to remember something and he fumbled frantically in his pocket and pulled out a little jewelry box. "Angie. I'm going to do things right this time. I'm going to be here for you and for the baby like I wasn't for you and Kirsten." With a rush he grabbed her hand and put her ring back on her finger. "Marry me again…or something…"

"Oh Sirius," Angie breathed. "Are you crying?"

They both laughed as she brushed the tears from his face. "I'm just so happy," He said, trying to imitate an emotionally overwrought woman. "Angie," He said, suddenly sobering up. "Did you really think that telling me that would change the way I felt about…everything? That I wouldn't want to marry you again if you were pregnant?"

"Well…I had hoped not…"

"Wasn't I the one who told Josh all those years ago he needed to grow up and marry you if he got you pregnant?" Sirius demanded.

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't Josh who got me pregnant," Angie pointed out.

"That's not the point anymore. I'm just sorry that I clearly haven't done a good enough job showing my feelings."

"Sirius, this isn't the time. Don't blame yourself for problems that were at least partially caused by me. And it doesn't matter anymore. Like you said; everything will be different this time."

"Not everything. I still love you." Angie's lips curved into a reluctant smile.

"And I love you."

"And that's the only thing that matters."

* * *

Somehow Harry had expected graduation to feel more final. But, oddly, it didn't seem to bother him. Hermione and Kirsten were rather emotional but not overly so. Ron was still moody and depressed. Probably more so now that he had graduated with distinction and was still looking forward to a life of no promise.

But Harry was astonished at not feeling any particular feeling directly after the fact. He just knew it was over and it had to happen. Earlier he had spent a lot of time thinking about how he was going to be leaving the only home he really ever knew--Hogwarts. Now that the time had come he just felt ready to do it and nothing more.

Sirius had naturally invited Harry to stay with him until Harry got situated with his quidditch team. It was here where he was heading just now. It felt sort of strange to know that he was leaving Hogwarts for good but not on the Hogwarts Express. He had no desire to go back to the Dursley's even if a few of his clothes had been left behind. What did he care? His godfather was, like, the richest person alive.

Hermione was with him. He had invited her over for a little after graduation party because she also lived in Hogsmeade. Sierra had, of course, agreed readily to this and would also be dropping by. Kirsten would be along as well after she had said her proper good-byes to Ron who was still crazily depressed.

Kirsten was the only person who could get any sort of reaction from Ron. His kisses had become more desperate, his embraces longer. All this business about not having a job was tearing them both up inside even it was bringing them closer together. Kirsten felt horrible every time she looked in his eyes and saw the pain of failure.

When Harry and Hermione arrived at Sirius' rental house they immediately realized Sirius had exaggerated when he had mentioned a 'little' after graduation party. It appeared that every person Harry had ever met and possibly a few he hadn't had been invited to this party. Most of the Hogwarts staff was in attendance, which was strange in itself, and a large number of people who had claimed to know Harry's parents.

The biggest surprise of all, perhaps, was all the Weasleys who arrived. The twins, Charlie, Bill and even Percy were already hanging about when Harry and Hermione arrived but it wasn't long before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived with Ginny, Ron, and Kirsten in tow. Although the party was meant to be a surprise to Ron, he didn't seem to be very receptive. Kirsten tried to cheer him up but it was obvious that he didn't care by the way he didn't even protest to the dorky party hat she tied on his head.

Despite the fact that Sirius had repeatedly downplayed the grounds around his current home, they were large enough, even if it didn't have much of a front yard. The weather was gorgeous and everyone was spilling out into the back yard.

Somehow, Harry had managed to lose Hermione again. He couldn't blame her. All these people kept claiming to know Lily and James and even he was getting bored of the endless stream of them.

But the party was about to get very interesting for Harry Potter. As the next man approached he kept glancing side to side. This man had the absolute largest moustache Harry had ever seen. The moustache kept Harry occupied as he watched the curious little man approach. Harry never noticed the wand hidden by the man's robes, or that the man was muttering spells. His large moustache covered the fact that his lips were moving slightly.

"Ah Mr. Potter," The man squeaked. Harry was taken aback by such a voice and glanced at the people close to them. Oddly, no one seemed to hear or pay attention. "I would very much enjoy a chat with you, with your permission of course."

"Of course," Harry replied, inclining his head slightly, watching the little man play with his moustache.

"To be frank, Mr. Potter, I'm a representative for the International Auror Association. Maybe you are familiar with us?" The man asked, a grin spreading across his face.

Harry returned the grin. Even if someone had somehow managed to have never heard of the IAA before Sirius' trial they would certainly have heard by now. Elizabeth's treachery had shocked the world over.

After his little joke, the man tugged at his mustache and continued. "Of course you are familiar with us. And so, you understand what sort of dangerous position we are currently in. We are scrambling to recruit new, yet skilled and qualified agents. We must re-group and re-organize because all of our secrets are no longer safe. Our covers are blown. Despite the demise of the Dark Lord we are now facing a serious need for intelligence gathering because the extent of Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer's treachery is still unknown--as is the purpose." The man suddenly let go of his moustache and met Harry's eyes directly. "And that, Mr. Potter, is where you enter the picture."

"Me?" Harry repeated, finding nothing else intelligent to say. His mind was still trying to understand why no people around them seemed to take notice of the man with the gigantic moustache or their discussion of the IAA.

"Yes," The man replied, choosing to create a long pause in the discussion. After a time he started to speak again. "Of course, we want you to accept the offer to play quidditch for England. Not only is that a once in a lifetime opportunity—one that you wholly deserve—but it is also a perfect cover."

Harry's eyes seemed to widen in surprise as he fully understood what this man was talking about. "Are you, like, asking me to be a secret agent or something?" Harry blurted. The man's eyes flashed from side to side and his moustache bristled but he need not have worried. Everyone was oblivious.

"Yes, sir," The man replied, a certain gleam in his eye. Somehow the affirmative response further surprised him. Harry didn't really know what to say. A swarm of emotions was confusing his mind. "In two days time you will be contacted. If you agree to work for us we will discuss contract negotiations at that time. Give this some thought, Mr. Potter. You could change the world. In the meantime, let's keep this conversation between us until you've made a decision." The moustache twitched again and the man tugged at one side, an awkward smile spreading across his lips. The next moment he had disappeared with a small pop leaving Harry to whirl around and blink.

"Harry!" Hermione called, her bright face beaming as she suddenly appeared at his side. "I've been looking all over for you." And, with a playful brush of the lips Harry was sufficiently distracted.

* * *

"You seem tense," Sirius whispered into Angie's ear. With his closeness she grew tenser.

"Maybe that is because I _am_ tense, genius," She snapped.

"Why are you so tense?" He asked, pulling away from her in order to look into her eyes. "I'm not worried about a thing."

Angie looked pointedly at his glass of wine. "Easy for you to say." Sirius curled his lips into a smile.

"Are you going to say a few words about your daughter's graduation?" Angie asked, changing the subject. A dark shadow passed across Sirius' face.

"I would like to…but what is there to say? I want to say something for Harry too—but I don't think I could handle it. James would be so proud…"

"Sirius…" Angie said, her face transformed into concern. Her finger traced the lines in his face and they reluctantly smoothed. "You don't have to say anything. No one expects you to."

"But it should be done," Sirius said, a note of resolve in his voice. The next moment he was gathering everyone around the table, summoning forth the graduates. When everyone's attention had been sufficiently gained and the graduates properly gathered around their massive cake, Sirius cleared his throat. "To Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Kirsten," Sirius began, raising his glass. "Never has Hogwarts seen such a promising foursome—"

"--Except the marauders," Sierra interrupted. A brief shadow crossed Sirius' face.

"Let these four live better lives than us," He replied gravely. And then, he brightened again. "Never have I been more proud in my entire life. So, everyone drink up, because these four are going out to rule the world!"

Sirius gave each one of them a hug and Kirsten gave him a kiss. Just as the crowd would have dispersed or converged upon the cake Angie spoke up. "Sirius and I have one more thing to say," She shouted, and the babble quickly subsided. Eager faces focused their attention on the couple.

Sirius had suddenly gone very red in the face as he turned back to Angie. She took his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "Sirius and I are going to have a baby," Angie announced, calmly. Most people were shocked into silence. Holly gasped quite audibly and several others were just blinking. Kirsten was staring open-mouthed.

"And we're getting married—again," Sirius added.

"Whoo!" George Weasley shouted, breaking the silence. "We get to come back for another party!" After that the tension broke and Sirius stopped holding his breath.

With a wave of relief washing over both of them, Sirius turned and kissed Angie amid applause. Kirsten had turned to her mother, her mouth open as if she wanted to say something but didn't know the right words. Angie just laughed and hugged her daughter.

Sierra had made a beeline for the couple, dragging Bill with her. "Oh my God!" She shouted throwing her arms around both of them at once. "This is crazy! No! It's more than that—it's insane! Oh my God! I'm so happy for you guys!" Bill gave Sirius an apologetic look as Sierra kept gushing.

"So, sis," Holly said with a sneer as she sauntered toward them. "When are you due?" She eyed Angie's midsection as if the child within might suddenly pop out.

"September," Angie replied.

Taken quite aback Holly said "What?" Angie smiled in response. She liked shocking people—especially her sister.

"I've been taking a potion to hide my pregnancy," She explained. "But now that everyone knows I can stop."

"September…?" Sierra repeated. She seemed to be doing the math in her head. Then she frowned and looked at Sirius.

"I didn't know until two days ago," He said, seeming to read her mind. Sierra's eyebrows shot up in the air as she looked from Angie to Sirius.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, suddenly seeing Angie in a new light. "You poor thing!" Angie brushed Sierra away.

"It doesn't matter anymore," She said dismissively.

"So, when is the happy day?" Remus asked, suddenly joining the group. Angie glanced at Sirius, and he at her. They hadn't discussed the details yet, they were just thrilled to have worked out their issues.

"Halloween. On our anniversary," He said with a grin and they all laughed.

* * *

Early the next afternoon Harry finally dragged himself out of bed and down to the kitchen for some coffee. He had some serious things to think about and he needed to wake up and concentrate.

First of all, he was concerned about Ron and his lack of job. Secondly, he was concerned about Hermione. They really just needed to go on a real date. Thirdly, his godfather who seemed way too old to be having babies was going to be having one. And there was the small matter of the man with the moustache and his enigmatic job offer.

In his slightly hung-over haze he thought he might have dreamed that part up. But, once he considered what else had happened yesterday, he decided that him being offered a secret agent position was less of stretch than Sirius having a baby.

Yet, it did seem like a dream come true. He would have a chance to play quidditch and be counter-terrorist as well. The prospect was thrilling. He knew even before he started listing pros and cons that he'd take the job. The will to fight evil seemed to be in his blood. He had become quite accustomed to going out and looking for trouble and even more accustomed to trouble finding him.

Why shouldn't he get paid to go looking for trouble?

That matter being settled surprisingly easier than he expected, Harry moved on to more confusing issues. If Angie was due in September that would mean that she had gotten pregnant in January. Harry was trying to remember what Sirius had been doing in January. Harry, however, had no idea what HE had been doing in January, let alone Sirius.

Moving along his mind settled on Hermione as it often now did. He ought to take her out, he knew. But Harry had never had the opportunity to really explore much of the wizarding world. He had no idea where they could go other than the pubs in Hogsmeade and that didn't seem to be the setting he was hoping for.

His concentration slowly coming back to him, Harry's thoughts were interrupted by an additional body entering the kitchen. Kirsten, her hair slightly ruffled and her eyes a little droopy, yet still very beautiful, poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down heavily next to Harry.

"Ugh," She said. "I think Dad's freedom is taking a toll on our health."

Harry laughed. "Agreed."

"Oh God, Harry," She said. "A wedding? How are we going to handle it? There is going to be so much to do! And we'll have to have a baby shower. And a wedding shower! And we have to find Ron a job before he kills himself. It's just too much to handle!" She said woefully and banged her head against his shoulder.

"Fortunately, we're not the party responsible for any of those things," Harry pointed out.

"Yes we are," Kirsten said forcefully, and she moved her head in order to glare. "Who is going to plan showers for my mother? Certainly not Sirius! And Ron has proved incapable of receiving job offers on his own."

"What about Angie's sister?"

"Holly?" Kirsten laughed dryly. "They hate each other."

"Sierra?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Kirsten replied, taking a sip of coffee. "But what about Ron? It is us who he complains to. He makes US feel bad for having jobs. And I feel bad for him but…argh!" They silently and pensively sipped their coffee for a while but Harry just couldn't make himself think about Ron just then.

"Hey Kirsten! I was thinking of taking Hermione out somewhere—what do you think?" Kirsetn squealed excitedly, though both of them regretted the noise immediately.

"That's a great idea! You guys need a good excuse to spend some quality time together. Where are you going to go?" Kirsten asked.

"That's the problem…" Harry started to explain.

"Oh, I see…Well, I've never been to any of these places but I know of tons of really fancy restaurants where my Dad—I mean Josh—likes to go. And Kerri, she's the one who was always going on about them. I'm sure they would be really romantic. Very expensive--but they would be worth the money. When we go back to the other house this afternoon to get my stuff I'll have to look around. I'm sure Dad would have some suggestions—"

"Yeah, I bet he would," Harry cut in. Sirius would be more than happy to be involved in the proceedings but Harry wanted Sirius to stay out of it—seeing as he'd already been in it so much.

"Oh Harry this is so exciting! You and Hermione are so CUTE together." To avoid having to respond to such a statement Harry took a drink. He would not have described him and Hermione as cute… "You know what?" Kirsten exclaimed. "We can double date now! Won't that be fun?"

"Loads," Harry replied, only half meaning it. Kirsten and Ron were two of his best friends but he really just wanted to go on a date with Hermione. He could always just hang out with Ron and Kirsten.

"Oh," Kirsten said. "That reminds me. I need to go to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. I've got to get new clothes and other stuff for work. I thought you might need some new robes too. Mom won't let me go alone. I would take Ron but he doesn't seem to be in the mood to do anything lately."

"Yeah," Harry replied. "We'll go, but I think we should take Ron along. It will do him good to get out."

"Do you really think so? I thought that seeing all the shops he's NOT working at might make him moodier."

"Well, too bad. We aren't going to let him spoil the afternoon. I'll owl Hermione, I'm sure she'll have a list of things she needs too."

"Great! I guess this is like our first double date!" Kirsten said, excitedly. Harry snorted, but Kirsten ignored him and continued. "I'll leave a note for Mom and tell her we'll go over to the house later and get my stuff. Did you know she and Sirius are meeting with a builder and realtor right now? He wants to buy a lot and build a massive house like this one! Hey Harry, are you going to start looking for a place to live or are you planning on staying here all summer?"

"What…" Harry asked, trying to rapidly understand Kirsten's babbling. He was still a sentence behind and it took him a second to catch up. "Oh…well, I'll have to go off for training camp at the end of July so I suppose I'll be moving closer to the pitch. I'll just rent a flat or something, I imagine."

"OK, well I'm going to go get ready. I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

"Right," Harry replied, turning back to his cup of coffee and feeling like he always did after a conversation with Kirsten: like a turtle. A very, very old and slow turtle. Nevertheless, he knew he had time to kill before Kirsten would be ready. A couple of minutes to her was like millennia to the rest of the world. Harry had figured that one out the hard way as he recalled their vivid arguments on the subject of primping versus getting to class on time.

* * *

Several hours later Kirsten, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were strolling casually down Diagon Alley. Harry was trying to avoid eye contact with every person he passed on the street, but otherwise, all was normal. Kirsten and Hermione were walking side by side discussing their latest purchase and Ron was keeping a moody pace a few feet behind them.

They had paused outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and were discussing if they should sit down. Ron was slightly out of the group and the conversation. This was his own choice and suited him better. He wouldn't be buying anything, seeing as he didn't have a job and needed to save every bit of money he possibly could.

Just as he was contemplating what it would be like to sleep on that broken down bench a few paces away he felt a strong arm go around his body and a hand clap firmly over his mouth. By the time he had had the thought to strike out, scream, or pull his wand out, he was completely immobilized and the sights of Diagon Alley were quickly sliding from vision.

Harry and the girls decided to come back and have some ice cream later, after they visited the Apothecary. It wasn't until they came back and sat down for ice cream that they noticed Ron was gone. It wasn't as if he had been an active participant in the shopping and he hadn't said much all day.

Kirsten bit her lip apprehensively. "He wouldn't just leave and go home without saying something. He must have wandered off somewhere."

"You're right," Hermione agreed. "I'm sure he'll show up in a bit."

"Yeah," Harry said, feeling much less confident than Hermione had sounded. "I'll just run down to the Quality Quidditch Supplies and see if he got side-tracked. Wait here."

Harry returned without success and as they made their way up and down Diagon Alley. No one fitting his description had been seen lately. "Well…" Kirsten said in a small voice. "He must have gone home."

But when they reached the Weasley's Ron had not been seen. Ginny looked very anxious as she suggested they consult the clock. As they made their way to the kitchen Kirsten was starting to feel very guilty about her words earlier. She had only suggested that Ron might kill himself in jest. When they reached the clock she realized she hadn't been breathing and let out a puff of air.

The clock did not indicate that Ron was dead. However, the clock did not indicate anything about Ron. There was Ginny and Mrs. Weasley on home. There was Mr. Weasley at work. Charlie, Bill, Percy were all settled on their perspective places and the twins hands kept alternating between mortal peril and work--but Ron's hand was turning slowly. They all watched in silence as it made a full revolution and then another.

Harry was the first one to speak. "Has it ever done that before, Ginny?" Pale-faced Ginny shook her head. Kirsten felt like an iron fist had just clamped around her heart. She felt a wave of panic starting to grip her.

"Ginny, go get your mother," Hermione instructed and Ginny ran from the room. They had not yet alerted Ron's mother because they had all hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that. Mrs. Weasley would undoubtedly become distraught and they hoped they could find Ron before this happened.

Mrs. Weasley flew down the stairs and entered the room before Ginny. "Tell me everything that happened," She demanded shrilly. Harry was the one to speak, because Kirsten wouldn't have been able to manage it and Hermione was too deep in thought. He tried to remember every detail but it was hard. Shopping in Diagon Alley wasn't particularly eventful or vivid.

"How long has it been?" Mrs. Weasley asked fearfully, as she watched Ron's hand spin round and round.

"A couple of hours," Harry said. Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath. Everyone wanted to believe that they were over-reacting; that they had missed something. Or that Ron had mentioned he was going to go somewhere or that he had wandered off to be alone and would soon return. But at this point they were all worried.

"I must send an owl to your father," Mrs. Weasley said to Ginny who quickly brought her quill, ink and parchment and then went off in search of an owl. "Arthur will be able to file a missing person's report and he'll be able to make sure they get to work investigating right away."

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "We were all over Diagon Alley asking people if they had seen someone answering to his description and no one had."

Mrs. Weasley ignored him and scribbled furiously. The moment Ginny returned with the owl Mrs. Weasley grabbed one of its legs and started tying. "Look!" Hermione shouted suddenly, pointing at the clock.

Ron's hand--which had been rotating counterclockwise--suddenly reversed directions and pointed to traveling. All six of them stared at it. Just as Harry was about to look away to say something it moved again. In the blink of an eye Ron's hand snapped to home.

Everyone looked wildly around the room and suddenly the back door burst open. "RON!" Six people shouted and started moving at him as one.

"Aaahh!" He screamed backing up into the door he had just closed and throwing his hands in front of him. Harry stopped immediately and held out his arm to block Hermione too.

Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and enveloped him in a hug. Over her shoulder Ron was blushing scarlet. She let him go a little reluctantly, her eyes wet, and he quickly moved away from her. Kirsten was ready for him though and threw her arms around his body in much the same fashion. This time Ron rolled his eyes.

"Here you guys are!" Ron exclaimed, pushing Kirsten and holding her out at arm's length. "I was looking all over for you."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. "But Ron," Hermione protested. "We looked EVERYWHERE! We even asked people if they had seen you."

"Uh…yeah…" He said, his eyes darting back and forth. "I know. One of them told me you guys were looking for me. I was looking for you too. But yeah…I figured maybe you would come here." Harry thought he heard a little bit of strained note in his voice.

Harry narrowed his eyes and studied his friend's face. Ron caught the look and suddenly busied himself hugging Kirsten. Mrs. Weasley was busy shredding the letter she had hastily written to Mr. Weasley. Harry thought something was up. He knew they had searched the whole alley too well to have missed Ron. And what was with the clock?

Everyone else seemed to accept the story however, and Harry didn't get a chance to ask any questions. Hermione and Kirsten were just so happy he was OK they didn't seem to question Ron at all.

By the end of the night Harry decided Ron had enjoyed the attention far too much. He was smiling a lot more now and he seemed to encourage Kirsten's mushiness too. Harry was glad to escape that night.

* * *

Angie and Sirius were deep in conversation about the wedding when he arrived home. Harry, not wishing to be a part of the planning, barricaded himself in his room with a quidditch magazine.

"James should be my best man," Sirius said.

"I know, honey, and Lily should be my maid of honor but we can't really have that now, can we?"

"Have you ever thought about what might have happened if we would have went to their house that night and made them come with us when we were married?"

"Sirius, they wouldn't have dropped everything in the middle of the night and woken up Harry just so that we could be married immediately. They would have talked us out of getting married on the spot."

"You're right. Lily and James were way more sensible. They had a real wedding."

"After Lily got pregnant."

"True. And you remember how long it took James to propose?"

"Yeah. Forever."

"What are we doing, Angie? This is now, not then."

"You're right. That's why Remus should be your best man."

"Or Harry. I mean, in honor of James."

"Don't you think Remus might be a little miffed?"

"Miffed?" Sirius shouted. "I wasn't best man at his wedding! Talk about miffed!"

"That's not fair and you know it," Angie said, slightly amused. "We ran off and got married once too."

"Well, you're right, of course," Sirius said. "I would be honored to have Remus as my best man." Angie screwed up her face. She was still a little put off about his whole three-timing thing and the fact that he was a werewolf. "And Harry and Ron and Bill have to be in the wedding."

"OK, well, I'm going to ask Sierra to be my maid of honor. I mean, she was the only person at the first wedding. And then, of course, Kirsten and Hermione will be in the wedding too."

"And Holly. That will be perfect."

"Holly?" Angie questioned. "Who said anything about _her_?"

"Angie!" Sirius said, exasperated. "She's your sister."

"So what? I didn't hear you mentioning _your_ sister."

"That's different," Sirius said. "Your sister isn't an evil bitch."

"No, she's just a bitch."

"Angie!" Sirius scolded. "Holly is friend; I will never understand your estrangement. I mean, what has she done to you?"

"It's complicated," Angie said, folding her arms and pursing her lips.

"Look, I understand—well, I sort of understand—that she was pissed at her father and maybe she resented you a little bit but aren't you guys a little old for a grudge like that? I mean, what has she done to you recently?"

"She's just Holly and I don't want her in my wedding."

"That's just ridiculous. She's a good friend of mine and I want my friends in my wedding." Angie turned to him and glared. "She is your sister, Angie. Plus, her husband is going to be my best man. She has to be in the wedding. Think of the further conflicts you'll be creating if she isn't in the wedding."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to put her in my wedding just so she won't get mad because she's not?"

"No, you're supposed to put her in your wedding because she is your sister and she is my friend," Sirius corrected. "Angie, I don't see what the big deal is. She doesn't have to be your maid of honor, just a bridesmaid. It won't kill either of you. And besides, you're going to have to come up with another person because Remus, Ron, Harry, and Bill make four and all four have to be in the wedding."

"Oh fine, but you are going to be the one to ask her and you can make it perfectly clear that she is going to be in the wedding on your behalf."

"And yours," Sirius amended.

"Mostly yours," Angie retorted. Sirius rolled his eyes.

* * *

It was very late and the Weasleys were all peacefully sleeping. Well, most of them. One could only wonder what Charlie, Bill and the twins were doing. Ron was wide awake, however, on his back porch swing. Kirsten was at his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I was so worried about you earlier today," Kirsten said.

"I was fine," Ron replied.

"But what if you hadn't been?" Kirsten asked.

"What if? What are you talking about Kirsten? Nothing happened. Everything is fine. Well, I mean, despite the fact that I am destined to be homeless once Mum and Dad throw me out."

"Sirius will take you in," Kirsten assured him.

"Kirsten…" Ron groaned. "I don't want to depend on people forever."

"Ron, I know. But you'll be able to get a job. Just because you didn't get offered anything doesn't mean that's it. You'll find something."

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "You're right."

"I am?" Kirsten exclaimed, lifting her head to look at him. Ron smiled at her. "I mean, of course I'm right. I'm always right," She quickly amended.

Ron laughed. "Kirsten, I love you."

Kirsten was surprised by the tingling sensation shooting down her back and the quickening of her heart beat. She had heard him say it before. But she doubted if she would ever tire of hearing him say it. Her finger traced a line from his forehead done his nose and she smiled. "I know," She replied.

Ron gave her a pout and she laughed her bell-like laugh. "Turn that frown upside down," She said, trying to lift his lips into a smile. She laughed again at the result. He kissed her fingers and then her hand.

"I should take you home," He said. Kirsten gave him a disapproving look. "I don't wish to incur the wrath of Sirius."

"Don't worry about him. I can handle Daddy," She said, in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"That scares me," Ron said.

"I love you, Ron," Kirsten said.

"Ah," Ron replied happily. "Now I'm happy."

"Does that mean I don't have to go home?" Kirsten asked hopefully.

"No, you still have to go home and you know it. As it is, it's already too late and I would really," he paused to kiss her, "really, like to keep seeing you."

"Well, I'm seeing you now, and I don't want to stop."

"Maybe a few more minutes…" Ron said with a grin.

"Mmhmm," Kirsten agreed, kissing Ron. For the next several minutes they sort of lost themselves. It wasn't until they heard a very distinctive clearing of a throat behind them that they came back to reality.

Guiltily they pulled apart to see Mr. Weasley looking stern. "Are you just coming home from work?" Ron asked, trying to cool his burning cheeks and distract Mr. Weasley all at once.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley replied. "Good morning, Kirsten," He added.

"Morning?" She asked in a small voice. It was later than she thought.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley snapped, giving Ron a stern look. "Kirsten, I imagine your Mum and Dad will be expecting you."

"Right," She muttered, rising from the swing, with some difficulty. As she made a hasty departure she heard Mr. Weasley murmur to Ron.

"Lucky your mother was asleep…"

* * *

Kirsten apparated to her back yard and wondered what to do next. Sirius had the security settings so that no one could apparate inside the house. She couldn't ring the doorbell and she doubted she could simply "Alohomora" the back door lock without setting off some other sort of alarm.

She looked at the black façade and hoped some stroke of brilliance would come to her. Suddenly a window flew open and she nearly cried out in surprise. "Kirsten!" Harry exclaimed, looking down on her.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad to see you," She said, trying to force her heart beat back to normal.

"Are you just getting back from Ron's?" Harry asked, his eyebrows lifted suggestively. Kirsten shrugged.

"Yeah."

Harry grinned so wide it would have been seen from the back of his head. "You owe me," he said and disappeared from the window.

She paced nervously for a few moments until Harry opened the back door and she rushed inside. She flashed him a smile. "I do owe you," She said.

"Careful," Harry warned. "Sirius is in his study. Take the stairs lightly."

"Thanks."

* * *

Ron waited the next morning until Percy and his father were safely at work and his mother was busy in the back garden before he disapparated to the Ministry of Magic in London. He entered a secret side entrance that led directly to the Department of Mysteries.

Armed with very specific instructions he waited until the appointed time and opened the first door. From here he waited fifteen seconds, crossed the room and opened the door on the other side.

Stepping out he waited exactly three minutes and chose the third door on the left and was greeted by the soft glow of a fire. He had just entered the office of Jack Taylor, Department of Mysteries.

"Good morning, Ron," Jack Taylor greeted him and gestured toward a comfortable looking armchair near his desk. "I am so pleased you accepted our offer."

"You were the only offer," Ron pointed out. "And how could I turn down a would-be kidnapper?"

Jack smiled. "Those were our hopes," He said. "I do apologize for the inconvenience yesterday, but we had to make sure the meeting was an absolute secret."

"Yes well, kidnapping was a little extreme," Ron said. "And I only barely convinced my family that I had just lost track of them in Diagon Alley."

"Well, all is well that ends well," Jack said distractedly shuffling papers on his desk. "I would very much like to chat and perhaps play another game of chess, however, we must start your training immediately. Ronald Weasley, meet your new trainer, Sirius Black."

Ron whirled around, his mouth hanging open in shock to see Sirius emerging from the shadows near the fireplace. "Black, I'll expect daily progress reports. He's yours until five o'clock."

And with a wave of his hand Ron and Sirius were no longer standing in Jack Taylor's office. "Ron, welcome to my office," Sirius said, indicating a broken down folding chair for Ron to sit at on the other side of a dingy desk. This place was nothing like Jack's.

"First of all Ron I want to make it clear that my employment is classified, as is yours—for the moment. Kirsten, because she is an employee of the Department, knows that I work here. She can know that you have been hired also. Angie cannot know."

Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "Angie doesn't know you work for the Department of Mysteries?" Ron asked in disbelief. He knew his parents could never keep secrets from each other—especially secrets of such magnitude. Even when they had tried in the past it had always turned out badly.

"No, Ron, and the consequences would be great if you tried to tell her that I—or you—did," Sirius explained. "The Department places a number of spells on your body without you knowing so that if you tried to reveal anything you would most likely end up petrified like Arabella Figg.

"Now, we're going to start by training your mind. If you've ever had a mild interest in Occlumency, cultivate it now. I will not be the one to teach you the finer points, however, but it is a useful skill. Now, lets see what you're thinking about," Sirius said, putting out a hand to receive a paper that was sliding out of a very complicated looking machine.

Sirius examined the paper in silence for a while and Ron wondered what in the hell what going on. Then, Sirius peered at him over the rim of the paper. "You seem to spend most of your free time focused on Kirsten," Sirius noted and Ron went scarlet.

Being trained by his girlfriend's father was going to have definite disadvantages.

* * *

The next morning Kirsten found Harry wandering around in the back yard. "I made a reservation for two at a quaint little restaurant in London for Friday. It's Italian and it's muggle so you'll have to change your money. But you can't beat the atmosphere." She winked at him and disappeared.

Harry grinned as she walked toward the house. He was still grinning happily when the bearded man approached from thin air. Harry's face went immediately blank and he quickly became serious.

"Well, Potter?" The man demanded, his long beard blowing slightly in the wind.

"OK, what's the offer?" Harry asked.

"Aha! I knew we could count on you!" The man exclaimed, sticking out a hand. Harry took it and shook it enthusiastically. Immediately the green surroundings dissolved and cement block walls became the replacements.

Harry let go and whirled around in surprise. The man, who had a minute ago been bearded, was now completely bald, though his eyebrows were fiery red. "The name's Anderson," He said. "When you come in here, you're automatically transformed into your IAA headquarters disguise. If you could see yourself you'd notice your hair is brown, your scar is gone and you're wearing contacts." Harry's hand flew immediately to his eyes where he discovered that indeed he was not wearing glasses.

"Weird…" Harry muttered to himself.

"Now, we've arranged with your quidditch coach. Mind you, your head coach, and him alone, for you to be an agent," Anderson said, getting right down to business. "If an emergency arises and causes you to miss practice he will let you go no questions asked. Remember Potter, the less he knows the better. And he is in agreement. That is why you will have a memory trigger. You will be the keeper of that part of his memory. When you need him to remember that you are a secret agent you can trigger his memory. When you don't want him to remember, you can turn off the trigger. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Good. Now, step into my office, please," Anderson said, sticking his arm into the solid looking wall to demonstrate. Harry walked through the wall and was followed by Anderson. The office was spacious and heavily laden with a myriad of objects and files. By the looks of his office and his brisk tone, Anderson seemed like a busy guy.

"You will need to train with us. We understand that you have more experience fighting and conquering Dark Wizards than probably any of our agents but we will be teaching you stealth. And also how to deal with our paperwork," he smiled apologetically. "You'll leave a week early. Your excuse to your family will be quidditch training camp. After a week with us, you will go to quidditch training camp. Your first assignments will be with other agents.

"Remember they don't want to know who you actually are; they just want to do their job. Mostly what we're going to want you to do is be our eyes and ears. You will be traveling the world with your quidditch team. You'll be asked to make full reports on any local news you can dig up. We'll also arrange meetings with certain individuals—sometimes sources, sometimes people who might unwillingly reveal some important information. For a while, nothing is going to be very dangerous. The danger you're facing is keeping your employment here a secret."

"Right," Harry agreed, feeling the need to stop nodding and to start saying actual words. It sounded as if the IAA was going to do a lot of bossing Harry around and he wouldn't have any choice but to accept his missions.

"We have nothing in writing here," Anderson continued. "We are bound by magic. However, you become bound to me. And I am bound to another member who is bound to another member. This way it will take someone a while to wipe out our entire force of agents. Anyway, with your permission we will perform the spell after you complete your training. Training will teach you what will be expected from you and we will also discuss payment at that time."

Anderson rose abruptly from his desk. "Hermione Granger is going to be employed by Great Britain's Ministry of Magic. You are absolutely not to discuss any IAA business with her. Nothing at all. You may simply tell her that you are going to be employed by us. Make sure she is clear that you are a secret agent and if you become a known agent you may wind up dead. Thank you, Mr. Potter. You're going to help us do great things."

Anderson stuck out his hand again, and this time Harry eyed it suspiciously. He took it anyway and immediately Anderson's offices dissolved and the greenery of Sirius' back yard snapped into focus. "Good luck to you, Potter."

"Thanks," Harry managed to say before he disappeared.

Harry's head spinning, he slowly walked back to the house.

* * *

Ron kept up his disappearing and re-appearing very well. He told his mother that he was busily looking for a job and having interviews and he made up elaborate stories. He felt sort of bad about lying to Mrs. Weasley but he was also anxious to test himself. Sirius was teaching him things about being undercover and he wanted to try out his tactics on someone.

When he came home he was always mentally exhausted if not physically. Sirius was working him very hard and Ron had the constant stress of letting something slip about Kirsten—even in the privacy of his own mind he was worried about such thoughts—however innocent.

Sirius was constantly scolding him for thinking about Kirsten too much. "Your enemies will use that against you," He had said.

Ron was pretty sure it had more to do with the fact that Kirsten was Sirius' daughter but he didn't say that aloud. After one such scolding Ron had suggested "Let's look at your print-out!"

Sirius had quickly moved on to _disguise_ and had worked him for three hours straight without a break. After one particularly taxing session Sirius had asked "Are you having second thoughts about taking this job?"

"No," Ron replied immediately. "It was the only offer."

Sirius shook his head. "No, Jack just wanted to make sure that you didn't go anywhere else. He removed your name from all the lists."

"What?" Ron cried, his cheeks flushing with anger. "He let me sit in absolute misery for all that time thinking that I was worthless?"

"Well…yes…" Sirius said uneasily.

"I can't believe this!"

* * *

WednesdayRon met Kirsten in the Hogsmeade for dinner. He tried to keep his yawning to a minimum but he couldn't really help it. "Let's go for a walk," He suggested, hoping the fresh air would keep him more alert.

Once outside Kirsten clung to his arm and Ron marveled at how much he liked her to cling to him. "I hardly get to see you anymore," Kirsten said and Ron knew it was true. He was just too tired in the evenings to meet with her and he was gone with Sirius all day.

"I know, Kirsten, but it's for good reason," He said, taking a deep breath and stopping.

"What is it Ron?" Kirsten asked, a growing sense of nervousness starting in the pit of her stomach—or maybe it was excitement.

He took both her hands in his and his eyes roved hungrily over her face. "Kirsten, I found out why I didn't get offered any jobs. The Department of Mysteries offered me a job and I've taken it. They blocked anyone else from even offering me a job." Kirsten gasped in surprise. "I'm being trained during the day by Sirius."

"Oh my goodness!" Kirsten exclaimed. "My Dad works for the Department of Mysteries?"

"You think you're surprised..." Ron muttered, remembering how horrified he had felt when Jack announced Ron would be trained by Sirius.

"Why hasn't he told me?" Kirsten asked.

"Because he wasn't supposed to tell you or Angie. Now that you're going to be employed by the Ministry we have permission to tell you. But just you. If we try to talk to anyone else about it—well, let's just say the Ministry has safeguarded itself from any leaks," He finished wearily.

"Wow," Kirsten said, running a hand through her long blonde hair. "Both Dad and you…Ron you have a job!"

"I know!" He said excitedly, his eyes brightening.

"No wonder you're so tired…" Kirsten said, brushing a lock of his red hair off his forehead. Her forehead creased with concern, her big brown eyes looked into his.

"I'm suddenly not very sleepy anymore," He murmured, pulling her closer.

* * *

On Thursday Sirius decided to start speaking in code. "Just basic stuff, Ron," He said when he suggested they do this while working on dueling techniques. "For instance, let's pick words for family members. Keep the words basic so that we can have seemingly normal conversations.

"For instance, Angie can be grass, and Kirsten can be the sky, and I'll be the volcano, and you can be a small mouth bass—"

"Whoa, whoa!" Ron interrupted, dodging Sirius' last curse. "Why do you get be a volcano? If you're a volcano than I should be the ocean."

"I think small mouth bass suits you better," Sirius said sourly, firing off a hex.

"The ocean thinks the volcano is being egotistical."

"Quit changing the subject," Sirius snapped. "Let's talk about relationships. For instance, daughter can be ballerina and father can be bear. Married can be blue and boyfriend will be weasel—"

"The volcano needs to cool it," Ron snapped and Sirius grinned. He was just being annoying now.

"The sky would very much like it if the small mouth bass joined her and her bear tomorrow night for dinner," Sirius said.

"Dinner would be great, but volcano, this doesn't sound like some normal conversation, this just sounds like we're stupid."

"That is because the small mouth bass' brain is very small…"

* * *

"Hermione, come out," Kirsten demanded from the outside of Hermione's bathroom door. Kirsten had been pleading with her for several minutes at this point and the anticipation was killing her. It was Friday evening and Harry and Hermione would be setting off on their date soon.

Slowly—finally—the door opened. And there she was, slinky black dress and killer black shoes, purchased by Kirsten. She was looking quite like she never had before.

"Ah," Kirsten said. "There now, not so bad."

"You're right, I love it," Hermione replied. "But it's not me."

"Well no, but that's what is so great about it. It's got definite shock factor. _Damn,_" Kirsten said circling Hermione. "How did Dad buy that without you there? I can't get things to fit me that well when I'm there to try them on! The fabric is perfect for you, the cut…everything!"

"And the shoes," Hermione said with a grin. They were her favorite part.

"Definitely."

"Hey, Kirsten?" Hermione asked turning back to the mirror. "Can you help me do something with my hair?"

Kirsten squealed excitedly. "Of course!" She had been deprived of the almost daily make-overs she used to perform happily back in America. It wasn't as if she really missed such shallow friends but she did enjoy looking good. "Harry is very excited about tonight," Kirsten told Hermione. Kirsten saw the goosebumps spring up all down Hermione's arms and giggled. "He wanted to take you on a proper date," She explained.

"Well," Hermione said. "I won't disappoint him." Kirsten giggled again.

"Now, Hermione," Kirsten said, her tone becoming very serious. "I don't want to see your picture in any tabloids."

"Oh my God," Hermione gasped. "You don't think there will be any reporters following us?"

"Well no, but if anyone spots Harry you guys are toast."

"I always knew Harry was famous but being in Hogwarts sort of hid me from the true extent of things."

"Definitely," Kirsten agreed. "You wouldn't believe all the stuff printed about Harry. I used to have boxes and boxes of stuff."

"Wow…"

"OK, finished," Kirsten said, taking a step back. "It's just perfect for you. OK, you finish getting ready and I'm going to go home and check on Harry before he leaves."

"OK, Kirsten. Thanks so much and good luck tonight!"

"Thanks, but I'm not worried about anything," Kirsten said. "Ron and my parents get along just fine. It's Mrs. Weasley who seems rather stiff with me."

"Well, have fun."

"OK. And I'll want a full report tomorrow," Kirsten reminded Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"See you soon," Hermione said and Kirsten disapparated.

* * *

Once home she immediately went in search of Harry. She rapped angrily on Harry's door and found Sirius busily fixing Harry. Stifling a giggle she entered. Harry looked very sharp in a black suit and tie, Kirsten decided. It was nothing compared to a good set of dress robes, but it wasn't bad.

Harry had tried very hard to control his hair, Kirsten noticed. It was shiny with hair gel and it looked very…interesting. Sighing disappointedly Kirsten walked over to Harry and ran her fingers through his hair, effectively messing it up.

"Kirsten!" Both Harry and Sirius shouted, hotly. Kirsten laughed.

"Harry," Kirsten said. "You hair is perfect the way it always is—everywhere. That's why we love you. Trust me, Hermione will appreciate this much better than whatever you were trying to do."

Harry looked uneasily at Sirius who shrugged in response. "Come to think of it, Lily was always messing up James' hair," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"See?" Kirsten said, nodding wisely.

"OK, how do I look?" Harry asked, standing back and straight. Kirsten sighed and experienced a momentary relapse into her old Harry Potter loving days.

"Perfect," She said. "But one more thing," She added quickly snapping out of her trance. She pulled a small vial from her robes and squirted a shot of cologne on Harry.

Sirius sniffed the air and so did Harry. They both smiled. "Hermione will love it," Kirsten said.

"OK, I'm going to go get her," Harry said, turning toward the door. Kirsten squealed excitedly.

"Harry, you have to tell me everything tomorrow!" She said. Harry nodded but doubted he would share much of the evening with Kirsten.

Once Harry had left Kirsten turned to Sirius. "Is dinner ready? Ron is going to be here soon! I've got to go change!" She exclaimed and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Training had gone well that day. (Well, expect for the fact that Sirius had grilled Ron about his print-out showing slightly less time spent thinking about Kirsten but a slightly larger part thinking about Sirius…) Training hadn't been nearly as difficult, though, and Ron felt like he was finally learning some things. He wondered how weird it would be to have dinner with Sirius tonight though. With a shrug Ron rang the doorbell.

Angie answered the door and Ron's eyes nearly bulged as he noticed she suddenly looked very pregnant. It was a startling sight, as if someone had pointed a remote control at her and pressed fast forward. Just a few days ago she had been thin and normal. Now…she was very pregnant.

Before Ron had much of a chance to think all this through she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. "It's so good to see you," Angie cooed, giving him a squeeze before letting go.

"Kirsten is still upstairs. I'll go see if dinner is ready," Angie said, leaving Ron in the empty entryway. Shrugging he decided to go see Kirsten. He wanted a few minutes alone with her anyway.

He knocked on her door and was immediately rewarded with it opening. "Ron!" She exclaimed excitedly, greeting him with a fervent kiss, which he returned enthusiastically. "How did training go today?" She asked, putting her make-up away.

Ron shrugged. "It wasn't bad," He said. Kirsten turned to him and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're not depressed anymore," She said, her eyes glittering.

"Me too."

"We'd better get down to dinner before someone comes looking for us," She said. Ron nodded. As she brushed past him toward the door he caught her hand and she turned to look at him. "What?" She asked.

"Just this," He said, pulling her into an impetuous embrace.

"Oh that," She said, smiling as they broke apart. Ron smiled too and slipped his hand into hers.

They entered the dining room holding hands and Ron pulled out a chair for her. Angie watched with a smile on her face. Sirius pretended to ignore it.

All was going well until the last course. Ron had spent a lot of time lately thinking about certain things and he knew now was his chance. "Sirius," He said, as Sirius took a bite of his cheesecake. "I have a legal question for you."

Frowning slightly, he replied. "Ask away."

"Can the sky be blue?" Ron asked, seemingly innocently.

"Sure Ron, why not?" Sirius said, picking up his glass of wine. It was about the time he had a mouthful of liquid that the full meaning of those words reached his brain and he began to choke violently.

Sputtering and spraying wine he suddenly shouted "NO! The sky cannot be BLUE!"

Angie and Kirsten were rather confused by this question and answer so they followed the proceedings closely. "I don't understand why not," Kirsten said, and Ron grinned and nodded at Sirius who looked pale and murderous at the same time.

"Yes Sirius," Angie agreed, playing along, though she really had no idea what was going on. "Why _can't_ the sky be blue?"

Sirius looked thunderstruck. "Because the sky does not have my _permission_ to be blue!" He roared.

"But—" Ron started to interject but Sirius banged his fist of the table.

"I forbid anyone to talk for the rest of dinner!"

"Sirius," Angie started to argue, not understanding why he was so angry.

"No speaking!" He insisted. Angie angrily stuffed her mouth with a bite of dessert.

Kirsten gave Ron a questioning look since it was him who had started the discussion but Ron was avoiding eye contact with her. His first attempt at garnering Sirius' permission had failed dismally.

When the plates started to disappear as everyone finished eating Sirius spoke up. "Why don't you ladies make yourselves comfortable in the living room and Ron and I will do the dishes tonight?" He had plastered an obviously fake smile on his face.

Ron was the first to object to this plan of action. The last thing he wanted was to be alone with Sirius. "No, Sirius, I respectfully decline—"

"Ron!" Angie interrupted, a harsh note to her tone. "That was a very thoughtful offer, Sirius," Angie said. "Come along, Kirsten."

Ron gave Kirsten a pleading look but all she could do was shrug as Sirius shoved him into the kitchen. Fully expecting Sirius to start breathing fire, Ron crossed the room to the sink and innocently started washing dishes.

"WHAT are you doing?" Sirius demanded.

"The dishes," Ron replied. "Obviously," He added, just to be annoying.

"That's why we have house elves," Sirius snapped.

Ron, who knew all along Sirius never had any intention of doing the dishes, widened his eyes. "But you told Angie and Kirsten that we would do the dishes."

Color warmed Sirius' cheeks. "You know perfectly well why I suggested we do the dishes. You have got a lot of explaining to do."

"Me?" Ron asked innocently, drying his hands on a towel. "I don't have to explain anything. I thought the question made my intentions rather clear. It's you who have explaining to do."

"My answer was as clear as day," Sirius argued.

"True, but I don't understand why," Ron argued. "I love Kirsten, she loves me—"

"She's eighteen!" Sirius interrupted, loudly.

"Right, thanks for pointing that one out," Ron said. "That means she is legal and so am I. So, if we want to get married, we'll do it with or without your permission," Ron informed him, hotly.

"No, you bloody well will not!" Sirius shouted, his face purpling and his hands clenching into fists.

"You can't hold me off forever," Ron pointed out, folding him arms in defiance.

"Maybe not, but I'd sure enjoy trying," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"You know, she could do a lot worse than me." Sirius bit back the urge to say she could do a lot better. He knew that wasn't true, he just wasn't ready to take this step. He wasn't ready to let the relationship move on to the next level. Kirsten had only been his daughter for a few months and he wasn't ready to let her grow up so fast.

"Ron…think about what you are doing," Sirius pleaded.

"I have, long and hard, as you have noticed on my print-outs," Ron said. "Sirius, how old were you when you married Angie the first time?"

"Older than you," Sirius snapped. "AND, I knew Angie a lot longer than you've known Kirsten."

"BUT, you hesitated. You waited too long. She was already with Josh and was about to move away. And then, just when you finally got back together you were torn apart. I don't want to wait until it's too late."

Sirius sputtered. He hated being used against himself. He couldn't count the number of times he had cursed himself for not fighting for Angie earlier. "This is a completely different situation," Sirius said, lamely.

"No, it isn't. I know I love her and I want be with her forever. How is that different from you and Angie? What's the point of waiting?"

Sirius shook his head. He just wasn't ready to deal with this. Suddenly he remembered the scene he had encountered outside his study the night he had his party. Ron had been down on one knee…

Sirius realized he had already lost.

"Ron," He said, his tone had calmed. "How much is this wedding going to cost me? I'm already paying for my own!"

Ron had frozen. He had suddenly become absolutely speechless. Slowly, starting in his extremities, he felt a new sensation washing over him. Mostly, it was shock, but it was now becoming coupled with the unnatural urge to jump about the room whooping like an idiot.

Trying to control his breathing, Ron finally spoke. "Does this mean I can call you Dad?"

* * *

Harry and Hermione had never made it as far as the restaurant. As a matter of fact, they just barely made it as far as London. It seemed that several years of bottled up emotion suddenly took precedence over words or anything else. They preferred to be alone and had decided on taking a walk through St. James park. Holding hands they just enjoyed being together.

"Hermione," Harry said, heavily as if he didn't want to break their silence. "I have something very important to tell you."

"Harry, what is it?" She asked.

"I've taken a job with the IAA. I'm going to be a spy."

"A what?" Hermione asked. She had always known that there were such things as spies but she had never encountered a real life spy. She had always thought that those were the sorts of things out of action and adventure novels. To hear Harry say that he was going to be a real life spy seemed strange—almost wrong.

"I'm going to be a secret agent. I know—" He said, seeming to read her mind. "It seems so unreal. But, I've always wanted to be an auror."

"But I thought you were going to fly for England," Hermione said, confused.

"I am. I'm going to do both. Since my employment with the IAA is secret I will still be playing quidditch. But, as I travel, I'll have assignments for the IAA."

"Harry, can you do that? How will you have enough time?"

"I don't know Hermione. I just know I'll make it work," He told her. "Doing both is like a dream come true."

Hermione fell silent as they fell back into step. She knew that Harry being an undercover agent for the IAA was no laughing matter. It would be very dangerous. She squeezed his hand.

* * *

A week dragged by without Ron making his move. Sirius was now pestering him constantly during their training sessions. It seemed that even though Sirius was first violently opposed to the idea of Ron and Kirsten being married, he was now anxious to see it done. Ron was more interested in being cautious and taking his time.

He had seemed rather confident when he argued with Sirius about the matter but actually asking Kirsten to marry him required confidence of a whole other sort. And, he seemed to have misplaced some of that confidence.

With each passing day he began to second guess himself more and more. He had had plenty of opportunity to pop the question. He saw Kirsten nearly every day now. He told Sirius he was waiting for the perfect moment.

Sirius kept telling him to quit waiting and to create the perfect moment.

Ron didn't know what to do. It wasn't as if he had an older brother to talk to about this. And none of his friends were this crazy yet. Still, he knew he loved Kirsten and he definitely wanted to marry her.

Ron and Kirsten were out in Hogsmeade strolling around the shops trying to think of something to buy for Sirius and Angie for their wedding and also for Kirsten's soon-to-be baby brother or sister.

Ron was trying hard not to think about Sirius urging him to pop the question. Being trained by Sirius was becoming more of a disadvantage by the day. And what would happen when Ron actually became part of the family. Would Sirius start ordering him around?

Ron literally shook his head trying to force the thought from his mind. Kirsten thought he was disapproving of the baby clothes she was holding up and placed them back on the pile. "You're right," She sighed. "This is hopeless.

"What do you get for Mom and Dad?" She asked. "Dad is rich enough to have anything he could ever possibly want."

"Yes, but all he really wants is to marry your Mum and live happily ever after."

"Yeah, aren't they so cute?" Kirsten asked, fingering her KZ necklace. Since the trial everyone had stayed rather tight-lipped about Zirconia. No one wanted to talk about the events surrounding Voldemort's death and everyone avoided it, just as they avoided the topic of Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer.

"I find it hard to believe that Zirconia is still out there…somewhere," Ron said, gesturing toward the blackness. Kirsten shivered, and Ron hugged her shoulders. He wouldn't quickly forget how close Kirsten had become to dying at the hands of Zirconia.

They had tried at St. Mungo's to take her necklace off but no matter what spells they tried, it stayed firmly around Kirsten's neck. She seemed to be able to block from her mind what evil it represented but Ron never did.

Wanting to change the subject Kirsten said "Ron, have I mentioned lately how sexy your accent is?" She suddenly slipped her hand into his. Kirsten often mentioned how attractive his accent was. Even after nearly a year of living here she was still in awe.

Ron shrugged. "It's nothing special," He replied, "Just the way we annunciate over here." Kirsten popped up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"It is very special to me," She said.

"You're very special to me," Ron replied, kissing her forehead.

"Oh Ron," Kirsten teased. "You really know how to make a girl's heart flutter."

And there it was. Ron suddenly knew what he had to do and he dropped to his knee right there in the street. It took Kirsten a second to realize what was happening—to comprehend what that little black box meant. But once she did her hands immediately flew to her mouth in surprise and her eyes started to water.

"Kirsten, let's spend an eternity together. Marry me?"

"Oh my God," She breathed, tears streaming from her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you!" She exclaimed.

Ron felt like his insides were exploding he was so happy. As he rose to his feet he grabbed Kirsten and lifted her off her feet for a moment. "I love you!" Ron said.

"I love you too," Kirsten replied tearfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed in the middle of the street, under the clear night sky.

* * *

It was the day before Harry would be leaving for his IAA training. Of course, to everyone but Hermione, he was leaving for Quidditch Training Camp. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kirsten had just finished a luncheon at Hermione's and they were now reclining comfortably in the sun room.

Kirsten sat down next to Ron on the settee and Harry and Hermione took their places opposite them. "It seems so strange that we're all moving on…moving away…" Hermione said, her eyes lingering on Harry.

"He's just going away to Training Camp, Hermione," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "He'll be back in four weeks."

"Will you?" Hermione asked, turning anxious eyes to Harry.

"We'll see," He said.

"Wait, Harry!" Kirsten exclaimed. "You're moving away for good?"

"Calm down," Harry said with a grin. "It's not like I'm moving to Africa. I'm going to look for a place to stay while I'm away is all. I mean, I can't live at Sirius' forever. And anyway, the season starts soon and I'll be traveling all over the world. Look guys, it's not forever, it's just my job."

"Yeah, I suppose," Ron said, finding Kirsten's hand and taking it into his. Hermione watched Ron do this while her thoughts were still focused on Harry but something sparkly caught her eye. Was that…?

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione screamed, jumping out of her seat and pointing.

"What?" Harry shouted, pulling out his wand and jumping to his feet too.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked.

Ron grinned sheepishly and Kirsten held out her hand for Hermione to examine. Harry nearly fell over in shock. The look he gave Ron was one of pure disbelief.

"Things really are changing," Hermione said faintly as she fell back into her chair.

"Listen," Kirsten said, taking the time to look each of them in the eye. "My parents know—Ron asked my Dad permission, first--but Ron's family doesn't yet, OK?"

"We're not keeping our engagement a secret we just haven't announced it to them yet, but Kirsten is coming over for dinner on Sunday afternoon," Ron explained.

Harry shook his head in bewilderment. Somehow he just couldn't imagine Sirius ever consenting to such a thing, much less having a civil conversation with Ron about it. "Harry, you look like you're going to be sick," Ron pointed out.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said, feeling a little sick. "It's just a shock," Hermione elbowed him painfully in the ribs. "I mean, congratulations!" He said, smiling widely.

"Hey, no need for phony approval," Kirsten said frowning at Harry and Hermione.

"No, it's real," Harry assured them, his smile dulling only slightly. "I'm just recovering from the surprise of it all."

His best friend was getting married? Ron and Kirsten were making life-long commitments? Were they out of their minds? They were only eighteen years old—what could they possibly be thinking? Marriage? At their age? It wasn't that long ago he had been snogging Kirsten in deserted classrooms…

* * *

That night as Harry lay awake contemplating a week of IAA training he heard Ron bring Kirsten home. He could hear Angie down in the hall, gushing over Ron and Sirius laughing loudly. It was an eerie feeling for Harry.

Only a few weeks ago Sirius was being held in prison. Just a few months ago he had believed Professor Star to be a drunk. He used to think Kirsten was the shallowest person on earth and not so long ago he had dueled with Voldemort for the ring of Salazar Slytherin.

All that seemed like ages ago. Like a lifetime ago. Every little detail about his life had suddenly changed. There was no Voldemort, no Peter Pettigrew. His best friends were becoming adults and getting married. He was going to have two full time jobs. He was happily in love with Hermione—though he wasn't crazy like Ron. He wasn't at the Dursley's anymore. He wasn't at Hogwarts anymore…and he was never going back.

With the oddest sense of death and rebirth Harry set out for an entirely new life early the next morning.

* * *

Kirsten and Ron had wisely decided to arrive early and tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that they were engaged before they dropped the bomb on everyone else. Mrs. Weasley had immediately burst into tears. Mr. Weasley had the presence of mind to congratulate them and to welcome Kirsten to the family but after that he fell ominously silent.

"My youngest boy," Mrs. Weasley sobbed onto Ron's shoulder. "I just can't believe it."

Though she never questioned them openly she later grilled Ron privately. She would have liked for him to change his mind. Not because she didn't like Kirsten, per se, but, like Sirius, she thought they were much too young to be getting married. However, she had little room to make such an argument when she and Arthur had been married shortly after graduation themselves.

Dinner at the Weasleys was an interesting experience for Kirsten. She had always been in a small family and had never had siblings. And lately, she had become accustomed to being waited on and having elaborate many-coursed meals prepared for her each night.

Not that she didn't appreciate Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

Kirsten was wedged in between Ron and Fred. At least, she thought it was Fred. George was close by too and she wasn't exactly sure which one she was sitting next to. Charlie was directly across from her and Ginny was next to Charlie. The two of them had been arguing all night about Draco.

Toward one end of the table sat Bill. He had invited Sierra along who always enjoyed Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Though Mrs. Weasley loved Sierra she much preferred Kirsten over Sierra as far as girlfriends went. Sierra wasn't much younger than Mrs. Weasley and this always made her nervous about the Bill and Sierra pairing.

Since there were so many of them, they were eating in the back yard under the stars. Kirsten screamed when George suddenly jumped up and sent an evil looking jet of light into a bush near them. George, looking apologetic, said "Garden gnomes, damn nosy creatures."

Ron laughed and calmed her down. He tried to explain that random outbursts often occurred when his entire family was gathered together but this did little to prepare her for the shocks.

Every once in a while someone would yell for some sort of food to refill their plate and the bowl would come careening down the table at top speed. Kirsten could never quite get used to this. Nor could she get used to Fred and George bursting into song or some one bursting into argument.

"Is everyone ready for dessert?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Charlie groaned and patted his already very full stomach. But there seemed to be a general nod of agreement so Mrs. Weasley whisked her wand and dishes started to fly off toward the open kitchen window.

"Before I serve dessert," Mrs. Weasley said, quieting everyone around the table. "I think Ron has something to tell us."

"You got a job and didn't tell me?" Ginny hissed at him. Ron smiled and shook his head, although her statement was technically correct.

Ron stood up, and tugged Kirsten to her feet as well. "Kirsten and I are going to be married," Ron said, grinning from ear to ear. The table immediately burst into conversation as the brothers registered various degrees of shock.

Sierra was probably the person who took it the hardest at the table. She didn't want to believe that Hermione was old enough to be getting engaged too. "Congratulations," Charlie said, giving Ron a slap on shoulder. "Maybe that will get Mum off my back about settling down."

"I doubt it," Ron said with a laugh. "She'll be more anxious than ever for you to settle down now."

Fred turned to Kirsten and watched Ginny out of the corner of his eye. "You're the prettiest sister I've ever had," He said to Kirsten.

"You prat!" Ginny yelled, kicking him under the table.

"Don't mind them," Ron whispered to Kirsten.

"Ron, you know I'm bringing Draco to your wedding, don't you?" Ginny asked him.

"There's no way in hell you're bringing _Malfoy _to my wedding," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"So, when is doomsday?" George asked.

"Shut up!" Somebody shouted at him.

"We haven't decided yet," Ron answered. Several people offered up dates before Ron silenced them. "Whoa, we've just gotten engaged. We don't know when we're going to actually _get_ married."

Down at the end of the table Bill seemed to visibly relax. His youngest brother getting engaged was a big deal. Especially since none of the other Weasley children had ever even had a relationship they considered that serious. He didn't want Ron to rush into disaster.

When Ron dropped Kirsten at home later that night she went straight to her mother and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad to have peace and quiet," She said and then went to her room and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

By late August, building the new house, especially the nursery, was coming into full swing. It seemed like Angie and Sirius were out shopping every day for something else for the baby. Angie wasn't due for almost another month but she was starting to really look pregnant.

Sirius would be glad when it was all over. Trying to handle a pregnant woman, a wedding, a newly engaged daughter, a house-in-progress, a godson, a cauldron business, and a secret agent job wasn't exactly the relaxing life he had hoped for. But, he was happy.

With any luck they would be able to move into their new house by September tenth and it would be totally completed by the end of the month. Then, just another month and he would be married and he could finally settle into a quiet family life… sort of.

The Black house was constantly being visited by various people, many of whom were reporters. Not only were they interested in Sirius but they were also interested in Harry. And when Harry was out of the house, this seemed like a good time for them to move in and attempt to interview family members about him.

Sirius had employed several human servants as well as house-elves and he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep good staff. He'd already fired two people this month for talking to reporters.

At Black & Black cauldrons operations were running smoothly. They had debuted their new line of cauldrons and Sirius had settled in a great staff. Whenever he did Ministry business he told Angie he was working at Black & Black. He hated lying to her but he knew he'd be no good to anyone petrified.

Harry had survived his week-long IAA training session--but only just barely. On the last day he had fallen off a cliff, by accident, of course, and sustained some serious injuries. This was unfortunate because he started quidditch the next day. However, they were able to repair his broken bones rather quickly and other than being a little stiff he turned out all right for his first day of practice.

To his surprise quidditch practice turned out to be harder than IAA training. His days were even longer and his face was wind-burned. He doubted he'd ever be able to totally remove the mud from his clothes and his skin. He got hit with a bludger many more times than he would have liked to, too. But he loved playing.

He loved the guys he played with too. Once they got over the fact that he was Harry Potter everything went much more smoothly. His first day had been awful. The guys had set out to humiliate him because he was celebrity. Once they realized he was just a normal guy they warmed up considerably and the late night parties weren't helping to improve his performance on the pitch.

He was dreading his first match.

* * *

Late Thursday September twelfth, Sirius woke Kirsten up and the two of them rushed Angie to St. Mungo's. She wasn't due for several more days but she had been seeing the doctor on a daily basis for a week now. He was concerned about her having the baby at her age and it seemed all their worse fears were coming true went she started having regular contractions.

Shortly after midnight the doctor announced that the baby's heart beat was growing fainter and they decided to rush Angie to surgery. Ron arrived just to see his soon-to-be mother-in-law off to the operating table.

The wait was agonizing and worry was etched into every detail of Sirius' face. Kirsten and Ron sat calmly side by side in the waiting room but Sirius refused to sit. There were a few heart-stopping moments when the doctor thought they might lose the baby or Angie—or both.

In the end, however, both mother and baby made it through and Kirsten had a new baby sister. In the small hours of the morning of Friday the thirteenth Harry flew in from London and got to meet Ebony Black when she was only a few hours old.

* * *

Zirconia had retreated to the forest and roved around for several weeks before she found a most willing soul. Kirsten hadn't worked. For one thing, she had the cursed necklace. And for another, the four heirs and their rings had united against her. But with a powerful body she could get the necklace and become invincible.

The only problem was, Zirconia knew there was only one person in the world capable of getting that necklace for her and she hated to think about having to rely on _him_. She had killed him once—at least, she'd been responsible for his death once.

She hated to think about resurrecting him and then having to kill him all over again. But she was out of options. She would have to have that necklace before she could gain her power.

And to do that, she would need _his_ help.

In her current state of being she wasn't very useful and she knew even with a body she wouldn't simply be able to resurrect a dead spirit. She'd need something very powerful. She knew just the thing too. But she'd have to get it first.

Finding a person powerful enough to get the Carbonated Crystal was going to be difficult though. That's why she had latched on to Voldemort. But then other people had interfered.

Taking over Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer's body had been one of her more brilliant moves. Attempting to murder Sirius Black was not, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Pettigrew would have been able to help her trace the Carbonated Crystal.

Being Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer however, she was able to trace it anyway, before she became a complete fugitive. Now was the day she had been looking forward too. It was also the day she was dreading.

The moon was full and the hour was late. The cemetery in Godric's Hollow was deserted. Godric's Hollow was always deserted nowadays. Few strayed near it after the brutal murder of Lily and James Potter. James Potter, however, was an essential part in her plan.

She needed the powers of the Carbonated Crystal to resurrect Salazar's soul but she needed a direct descendent to inhabit. Harry Potter was not a good choice. James Potter, however, was conveniently dead and up for the taking.

* * *

Sirius' and Angie's wedding went off without a hitch. They were married on the Hogwarts quidditch pitch on Halloween in front of all their friends and family. As it turned out, Hermione was the flower girl and Ron was the ring bearer, because Angie thought it was cute.

So, at their wedding reception, during the first dance, Sierra danced with Remus, Holly was with Bill, Kirsten was with Harry, and Hermione danced with Ron. Only Angie and Sirius seemed to be correctly paired.

After a round of drinks and Remus' embarrassing best man speech everyone gathered around to watch Angie and Sirius cut the cake. Kirsten stood nearby holding little baby Ebony, whose bright green eyes had opened for the first time in several hours.

Harry and Hermione were enjoying Sirius and Angie's wedding immensely. They had been having a long distance relationship which was characterized by not seeing each other for very long stretches of time. Now, however, they had plenty of time to dance and just be with each other.

As the dancing resumed and Angie and Sirius wiped their faces the crowd dispersed. Angie held Ebony and the three posed for a picture. As Sirius looked out past the camera he suddenly felt the blood drain from his face.

At that same moment Harry crashed violently into Hermione, his own face pale. They had both seen the same thing. Though it couldn't have been.

Even though Sirius had done a lot of thinking about James lately he was understandably startled by the dead man's appearance. There he was, looking just as Sirius had remembered him, dressed in sharp looking dress robes. And Elizabeth Hoffenmeijer was standing at his side?

As if James could feel eyes on him he looked up toward Sirius and their eyes locked. Sirius dropped the piece of cake he had been holding as he felt a shockwave blast through his body. Harry stood paralyzed.

"You _idiot!_" Elizabeth shouted when she realized Sirius had seen them. With a violent tug at his arm, both Elizabeth and James disapparated leaving a little cloud of green smoke behind.

* * *

A/N: And that's that. Obviously there is another book, another story and truthfully I have a healthy start on the next book, called Zirconia. However, I don't know if I'll actually ever post it. It's a really underdeveloped plot and I haven't spent any time thinking about it. But one never knows…

So anyway, thanks for sticking with me through this story and this chapter. I realize that the middle dragged quite a bit but I had to make it through the summer. I'm sorry if the ending seemed rushed but there was nothing more to write. All the couples are finally happy so there was no more drama there…it was a most alarming sensation…

Thanks so much to my loyal readers—especially those of you who always seemed to be one step ahead of me. Some of you were really shocking with your predictions.

I'm not making any promises but everyone keep an eye out for Zirconia. I might post what I have so far just for fun if nothing else.

Lots of love!

Stardust


End file.
